LA PASION SEGUNDA PARTE
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: GINNY DISEÑADORA DE INTERIORES CONTINUA CON BATALLANDO BASTANTE CON EL EMPRESARIO HARRY POTTER QUE AL PARECER SE HA OBSESIONADO CON ELLA. SEGUNDA PARTE DE PASION.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS.**

 **AQUI LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE PASION. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI. ESTARE PUBLICANDO LOS DIAS LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES.**

 **LES RECUERDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSDONAJES.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Han pasado cinco días desde que vi a Harry Potter por última vez. Cinco días de angustia, cinco días de vacío y cinco días de sollozos. No queda nada en mi interior. Ni emociones, ni alma, ni lágrimas.

Nada. Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo ahí. Un aluvión de imágenes se proyecta en mi mente; oscilan entre el hombre atractivo y seguro de sí mismo que me poseyó por completo y esa criatura vacua, hiriente y ebria que ha acabado conmigo. Estoy hecha un auténtico lío. Me siento vacía e incompleta.

Me obligó a necesitarlo y ahora se ha ido. Veo su rostro en la oscuridad y oigo su voz en el silencio. No logro escapar de él. Soy ajena al bullicio que me rodea, percibo los sonidos como un zumbido distante, y veo las cosas lentas y borrosas. Vivo en un infierno. Vacía. Incompleta. Siento una angustia absoluta.

Dejé a Harry borracho y furioso en su ático el domingo pasado. No he sabido nada de él desde que me marché y lo abandoné gritando y trastabillando. No ha habido llamadas, ni mensajes, ni flores...

Nada. Sam sigue frecuentando semidesnudo la casa de Luna, pero sabe que no debe mencionarme a Harry, de modo que calla y mantiene la distancia conmigo. Mi presencia debe de resultar incómoda en estos momentos. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre al que conozco desde hace apenas unas semanas haga que me sienta de esta manera? Y no obstante, en este poco tiempo he descubierto que es intenso, apasionado y controlador, pero también tierno, cariñoso y protector.

Lo echo mucho de menos, pero no a la persona borracha y vacía a la que me enfrenté la última vez. Ése no era el hombre del que me he enamorado, pero ese breve intercambio de insultos no consiguió borrar las semanas que vivimos antes de ese funesto domingo que pasamos solos.

Prefiero mil veces su carácter frustrante y provocador a la desagradable imagen de verlo bebido. Por extraño que parezca, también echo de menos esos rasgos exasperantes de su personalidad.

Ni siquiera he pensado en La Mansión ni en lo que representa. Prácticamente ha perdido toda importancia. Al parecer, que Harry hubiera vuelto a beber fue culpa mía. Arrastrando las palabras me recordó que ya me había advertido de que habría graves consecuencias si lo dejaba. Y es verdad, lo había hecho. Pero no me explicó qué clase de consecuencias ni por qué.

Era otro de sus misteriosos acertijos, y no me dio más detalles. Debería haber insistido, pero me encontraba demasiado ocupada dejándome absorber por él. Estaba ebria de lujuria y sumida en su intensidad, todo me daba igual. Él me consumía por completo. Nunca imaginé que fuese el señor de La Mansión del Sexo y, desde luego, nunca imaginé que fuese alcohólico. Estaba completamente ciega.

He tenido suerte de haber esquivado las posibles preguntas de Colin respecto al proyecto del señor Potter. Cuando una suma de cien mil libras apareció en la cuenta bancaria de Howarts Union por cortesía del señor Potter me sentí inmensamente agradecida.

Con tanto dinero pagado por adelantado podía decirle a Colin que el señor Potter había tenido que marcharse al extranjero por una cuestión de negocios y que eso retrasaría el proyecto. Sé que tendré que hacer frente a este tema, pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas, y no sé cuándo lograré reunirlas. Quizá nunca.

La pobre Luna se ha estado esforzando mucho para sacarme de este agujero negro en el que me he metido. Ha intentado mantenerme ocupada con clases de yoga, llevándome de copas y decorando tartas, pero como mejor me siento es pudriéndome en la cama. Viene a comer conmigo todos los días, aunque yo no tomo nada. Bastante me cuesta limitarme a tragar sin tener que pasar comida a través del nudo constante que tengo en la garganta.

Lo único que espero con ansia en estos momentos es mi paseo matutino. Apenas duermo, así que obligarme a salir de la cama a las cinco de la mañana todos los días es relativamente fácil. La mañana es tranquila y fresca. Me dirijo al punto de Green Park donde me desplomé, exhausta, la mañana en que Harry me arrastró por las calles de Londres en una de sus agotadoras maratones.

Me quedo sentada, arrancando briznas de césped cubiertas de rocío hasta que tengo el trasero dormido y empapado, y entonces me dispongo a regresar sin prisa y me voy preparando para sobrellevar otro día sin Harry.

¿Cuánto tiempo podré seguir así?

Mi hermano, Percy, vuelve mañana a Londres tras visitar a mis padres en Cornualles. Debería estar desando verlo, han pasado seis meses desde que se marchó, pero ¿de dónde voy a sacar la energía para fingir que todo va bien?

Y con la llamadita de Dean a mi madre para informarla de que estaba saliendo con otro hombre, probablemente me espera un interrogatorio. Yo le dije que no era verdad (lo era en aquel momento, ahora ya no), pero conozco bien a mi madre y sé que no me creyó, a pesar de que desde el otro extremo de la línea telefónica no podía ver cómo jugueteaba con mi pelo.

¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Que me había enamorado de un hombre de quien no sé ni la edad que tiene? ¿Que regenta un club sexual y que, ¡ah, sí!, es alcohólico? El no haber ido a verlos tampoco ayuda demasiado.

Excusarme diciendo que tenía trabajo fue bastante lamentable, así que no me cabe la menor duda de que mañana Percy me someterá a un tercer grado. Tengo que prepararme para sus preguntas.

Será el interrogatorio más exhaustivo al que me hayan sometido jamás. De repente, mi móvil empieza a sonar y a vibrar sobre el escritorio y me obliga a salir de mi ensoñación. Es Ruth Quinn.

Suspiro para mis adentros. Esta mujer también me está suponiendo todo un reto. Llamó el martes y me exigió que le diese cita para el mismo día. Le expliqué que estaba ocupada y le sugerí que tal vez podría atenderla otra persona, pero ella insistió en que me quería a mí.

Al final se conformó con la cita que le di, que resulta ser hoy, y me ha estado llamando todos los días para recordármelo. Debería ignorar la llamada, pero si lo hago marcará el teléfono de la oficina.

—Hola, señorita Quinn —la saludo con hastío.

—Ginny, ¿qué tal?

Siempre lo pregunta, lo cual es bastante agradable, supongo. No le digo la verdad.

—Bien, ¿y usted?

—Bien, bien —gorjea—. Sólo quería confirmar nuestra cita.

Otra vez. Qué pesada. Debería cobrar más por aguantar estas cosas.

—A las cuatro y media, señorita Quinn —repito por tercer día consecutivo.

—Estupendo, nos vemos en un rato.

—Bien, hasta luego.

Cuelgo y dejo escapar un suspiro largo y pausado. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió acabar el viernes con una clienta nueva, y encima tan especial?

Hermiones entra en la oficina con sus rizos largos y rubios sobre los hombros. La noto diferente.

¡Está naranja!

—¿Qué te has hecho? —pregunto alarmada.

Sé que en estos momentos no veo con mucha claridad, pero es imposible pasar por alto el tono de su piel.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y saca un espejo de su bolso Mulberry para inspeccionarse la cara.

—¡No puede ser! —exclama—. Yo quería un tono broncíneo. La muy idiota se ha equivocado de botella. ¡Parezco una bombona de butano! —dice, mientras se frota la cara entre bufidos y resoplidos.

—Será mejor que vayas a comprarte un exfoliante corporal y que te des una buena ducha —le aconsejo, y vuelvo a centrarme en mi pantalla.

—¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto! —se lamenta—. Esta noche he quedado con Drew.

¡Saldrá huyendo en cuanto me vea así!

—¿Adónde vais? —le pregunto.

—Al Langan. Me van a tomar por una famosilla del tres al cuarto. No puedo ir así.

Esto es una auténtica catástrofe para Hermione. Drew y ella sólo llevan saliendo una semana, otra relación que ha surgido a partir de mi historia frustrada. Ahora sólo falta que llegue Michael y nos anuncie que va a casarse. Ahora mismo, por egoísta que resulte, soy incapaz de alegrarme por nadie.

Cho, nuestra chica para todo en la oficina, sale apresurada de la cocina y se detiene en seco al ver a Hermione.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Estás bien, Hermione? —pregunta, y yo sonrío para mis adentros cuando la chica me mira alarmada. Nuestra sencilla Cho no entiende todas estas tonterías de embellecerse.

—¡Perfectamente! —espeta Hermione.

Cho se retira a la seguridad de sus archivos y huye de la encolerizada Victoria y de mí y mis miserias.

—¿Y Michael? —pregunto en un intento de distraer a Hermione de su crisis con el falso bronceado.

Ella golpea su mesa con el espejo de mano y se vuelve para mirarme. Si tuviera energía me echaría a reír. Está horrible.

—En casa del señor Baines. Parece ser que la pesadilla continúa —gruñe mientras se atusa los rubios rizos alrededor de la cara.

Dejo a Hermione y de nuevo miro vagamente la pantalla de mi ordenador. Estoy deseando que termine el día para volver a meterme en la cama, donde no tengo que ver, hablar o interactuar con nadie.

Cuando dan las cuatro en punto, apago el ordenador y salgo de la oficina para ir a reunirme con la señorita Quinn.

Llego puntual a la magnífica vivienda adosada de Lansdowne Crescent, y ella me abre la puerta. Me quedo pasmada. Su voz no se corresponde para nada con su aspecto. Pensaba que sería una solterona de mediana edad, tipo profesora de piano, pero no podría estar más equivocada. Es una mujer muy atractiva, con el pelo largo y rubio, los ojos azules y la piel pálida y tersa, y viste un precioso vestido negro con zapatos de plataforma.

Sonríe.

—Debes de ser Ginny. Pasa, por favor. —Me guía hasta una cocina horrible estilo años setenta.

—Señorita Quinn, mi portafolio. —Le entrego mi carpeta y ella la acepta con entusiasmo. Tiene una sonrisa muy agradable. Quizá la haya juzgado mal.

—Llámame Ruth, por favor. He oído hablar mucho sobre tu trabajo, Ginny —dice mientras hojea las páginas—. Sobre todo del Lusso.

—¿Ah, sí? —Parezco sorprendida, pero no lo estoy. Colin está encantado con la respuesta que

Howarts Union ha tenido de la publicidad del Lusso. Yo preferiría olvidar todo lo relacionado con ese edificio, pero parece que no es posible.

—¡Sí, claro! Todo el mundo habla de ello. Hiciste un trabajo fascinante. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un café estaría bien, gracias.

Sonríe y se dispone a preparar las bebidas.

—Siéntate, Ginny.

Me siento, saco mi expediente de clientes y anoto su nombre y la dirección en la parte superior.

—Bueno, ¿y qué puedo hacer por ti, Ruth?

Se echa a reír y señala la estancia que nos rodea con la cucharilla.

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntármelo? Es espantosa, ¿no te parece? —dice, y vuelve a centrarse en la preparación del café.

La verdad es que sí, pero no voy a ponerme a temblar de terror al ver los módulos marrón y amarillo y las paredes de imitación de ladrillo.

—Obviamente, busco ideas para transformar esta monstruosidad —continúa—. Había pensado en echarla abajo y convertirla en una habitación familiar grande. Ven, te lo mostraré. —Me pasa un café y me indica que la siga hasta la siguiente estancia.

La decoración es igual de horrible que en la cocina. Ella parece bastante joven, aparenta unos treinta y tantos, así que deduzco que hace poco que se ha trasladado. Parece que este lugar no ha visto una brocha desde hace cuarenta años.

Tras una hora de charla, creo que ya he captado la idea de Ruth. Tiene buena visión. Me acompaña hasta la puerta.

—Pensaré en unos cuantos diseños que se adapten a tu presupuesto y a tus ideas, y te los haré llegar con mis tarifas —le digo al despedirme—. ¿Hay alguna cosa que deba dejar al margen?

—No, en absoluto. Evidentemente quiero todos los lujos básicos que uno espera encontrar en una cocina. —Me ofrece la mano y yo se la estrecho cortésmente—. Y una nevera para vinos. —Se echa a reír.

—Claro —sonrío con rigidez. La sola mención del alcohol hace que se me hiele la sangre—.Estaremos en contacto, señorita Quinn.

—Llámame Ruth, por favor.

Dejo a la señorita Quinn y me siento aliviada; he cumplido con toda la cortesía que se espera de mí, al menos por ahora... hasta que vea a mi hermano mañana.

Me arrastro por las calles hacia la casa de Luna y deseo que no esté para poder encerrarme en mi cuarto antes de que continúe con su misión de «animar a Ginny».

—¡Ginny!

Me detengo y veo a Sam asomándose por la ventanilla de su coche mientras pasa lentamente por mi lado.

—Hola, Samuel —saludo con una sonrisa forzada mientras continúo caminando.

—Ginny, por favor, no te unas al club de cabrear a Sam como tu endiablada amiga. Me veré obligado a mudarme a otra parte.

Aparca el coche, sale de su Porsche y se reúne conmigo en la acera delante de casa. Tiene el aspecto informal de siempre, con esos shorts exageradamente anchos, una camiseta de los Rolling Stones y el pelo castaño cuidadosamente desaliñado.

—Lo siento. ¿Te has trasladado aquí de forma permanente? —pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Sam tiene un piso en Hyde Park con mucho más espacio, pero como Luna tiene el taller en la planta baja de su casa, insiste en que se quede aquí.

—No, qué va. Luna me dijo que llegarías a casa a las seis, y quería hablar contigo. —De repente parece muy nervioso, lo que hace que me sienta tremendamente incómoda.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto.

Él sonríe levemente, pero no llego a verle el hoyuelo.

—La verdad es que no, Ginny. Necesito que vengas conmigo —dice tímidamente.

—¿Adónde?

¿A qué viene este comportamiento? Sam no es así. Él es alegre y natural.

—A casa de Harry.

Sam debe de haber advertido la expresión de horror en mi rostro, porque se me acerca con cara suplicante. Con la sola mención de su nombre siento pánico. ¿Para qué quiere que vaya a casa de Harry? Después de nuestro último encuentro tendría que llevarme a rastras mientras grito y pataleo.

No volvería allí ni por todo el oro del mundo. Jamás.

—Sam, no. —Doy un paso atrás negando con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo ha empezado a temblar.

Él suspira y arrastra las zapatillas sobre el pavimento.

—Ginny, estoy preocupado. No contesta al teléfono, y nadie lo localiza. Estoy desesperado. Sé que no quieres hablar de él, pero han pasado casi cinco días. He ido al Lusso, pero el conserje no nos deja subir. A ti te dejará. Luna dice que lo conoces. ¿No puedes al menos convencerlo para que nos deje subir? Necesito saber cómo está.

—No, Sam. Lo siento, no puedo —grazno.

—Ginny, me preocupa que haya hecho alguna estupidez. Por favor.

Se me empieza a cerrar la garganta, y él se acerca hacia mí mientras extiende las manos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo.

—Sam, no me pidas esto. No puedo hacerlo. Él no querrá verme, y yo tampoco a él.

Me agarra de las manos para que no siga retirándome, me impulsa contra su pecho y me abraza con fuerza.

—Ginny, lamento muchísimo tener que pedírtelo, pero debo subir ahí y ver cómo está.

Dejo caer los hombros, vencida por su abrazo y, de repente, empiezo a sollozar, justo cuando creía que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas.

—No puedo verlo, Sam.

—Oye. —Se aparta y me mira—. Sólo habla con el conserje y convéncelo para que nos deje subir. Es lo único que te pido. —Me seca una lágrima que se me había escapado y sonríe con expresión suplicante.

—No voy a entrar —aseguro. Siento un nudo de pánico en el estómago sólo de pensar en verlo de nuevo. Pero ¿y si ha cometido alguna estupidez?

—Ginny, tú sólo consigue que nos dejen subir al ático.

Asiento y me seco las lágrimas, que ahora brotan con facilidad.

—Gracias. —Me va arrastrando hacia su Porsche—. Sube. Drew y Ron se reunirán con nosotros allí. —Abre la puerta del copiloto y me insta a entrar en el coche.

Si Ron y Drew van a estar allí es porque debe de haber dado por hecho que accedería. Sam siempre tan optimista.

Me monto en el coche y dejo que Sam me lleve al Lusso, en St. Katherine Docks, el lugar al que juré no volver jamás.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Al divisar el Lusso empiezo a hiperventilar. El apremiante deseo de abrir la puerta y saltar del coche en marcha de Sam es difícil de resistir. Él me observa con una expresión de ansiedad evidente en su precioso rostro, como si intuyera mi intención de salir huyendo.

Cuando aparcamos frente a las puertas, Sam rodea el vehículo, me agarra con fuerza del brazo y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de peatones, donde Drew nos espera.

Va tan elegante como siempre, con traje y botas y el pelo negro perfectamente arreglado, pero su presencia ya no me incomoda. No obstante, sí me sorprendo al ver que toma el relevo de Sam y me sujeta. Tira de mí hacia él y me estrecha con fuerza. Éste es el primer contacto físico que he tenido con él. Afirmar que era distante conmigo sería quedarme muy corta.

—Ginny, gracias por venir —dice mientras me sostiene pegada contra sí.

No respondo nada porque no sé qué decir. Están muy preocupados por Harry, y ahora me siento culpable e incluso más nerviosa todavía. Me suelta y me regala una leve sonrisa para darme seguridad, aunque no lo consigue.

Sam señala la carretera.

—Ahí viene el grandullón.

Nos volvemos y vemos cómo Ron llega en su Range Rover negro y derrapa hasta detenerse bruscamente tras el coche de Sam. Saca su inmenso cuerpo del vehículo, se quita las gafas de sol envolventes y nos saluda con la cabeza sin decir palabra, como hace siempre. Joder, parece cabreado.

Apenas le había visto los ojos hasta ahora, siempre los lleva ocultos bajo esas lentes oscuras, incluso de noche o en interiores, pero hace sol, así que no entiendo por qué se las ha quitado. Tal vez quiera que todo el mundo sepa lo enfadado que está. Y funciona. Da miedo.

Respiro hondo e introduzco el código de la puerta para que puedan pasar. Me gustaría no tener que seguir. Drew me insta a abrir el camino con un gesto, él siempre tan caballeroso, así que hago de tripas corazón y comienzo a avanzar en silencio por el aparcamiento. Veo el coche de Harry y advierto que todavía tiene la ventanilla rota. El corazón me da un vuelco. Entramos en el vestíbulo de mármol del Lusso en silencio, excepto por el sonido de nuestras pisadas. En mi estómago empieza a formarse un nudo y se me acelera la respiración. Han pasado tantas cosas en este sitio.

Fue mi primer gran logro en cuestiones de diseño. Mi primer encuentro sexual con Harry tuvo lugar aquí, y también el último.

Todo empezó y acabó en este lugar.

Clive levanta la vista de su gran mostrador de mármol curvo conforme nos acercamos y nos mira con una evidente expresión de cansancio.

—Hola, Clive —digo con una sonrisa forzada.

Me mira primero a mí, y después a los tres seres imponentes que me acompañan antes de volver a centrarse en mi persona.

—Hola, Ginny. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —miento. De bien, nada—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, bien. —Está receloso, sin duda tras haber tenido algún encontronazo con los tres hombres que me escoltan, y a juzgar por la frialdad con la que me ha recibido, no fueron muy agradables.

—Clive, te estaría muy agradecida si nos dejaras subir al ático para comprobar cómo se encuentra Harry —digo tratando de imprimir confianza a mi voz, a pesar de no sentirla. El corazón se me acelera más y más a cada segundo que pasa.

—Ginny, ya les he dicho a tus amigos, aquí presentes, que podría perder mi trabajo si os dejo subir.

—Vuelve a mirar a los chicos con cautela.

—Lo sé, Clive, pero están preocupados —repongo en un tono neutro—. Sólo quieren ver si Harry está bien, y luego se marcharán —añado con gentileza, sabiendo que Drew, Sam y Ron lo son todo menos gentiles.

—Ginny, he subido, he llamado a la puerta del señor Potter y no he obtenido respuesta. Hemos comprobado algunas grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad y no lo he visto salir ni entrar en ninguno de mis turnos. El personal de seguridad no puede comprobar cinco días de grabaciones continuas. Ya se lo he dicho a tus amigos. Si os dejara subir estaría poniendo en riesgo mi puesto de trabajo.

Me sorprende el cambio repentino que ha sufrido Clive en cuestiones de etiqueta de conserjería. Si hubiese sido así de profesional y testarudo cuando vine a ver a Harry el domingo, quizá no habría sucedido aquel altercado. Pero entonces todavía sería felizmente ajena a su problemilla.

Sam se pega a mi espalda.

—¡Déjanos subir, joder! —grita por encima de mi hombro.

Me estremezco ligeramente, aunque entiendo su desazón. Yo también me siento bastante frustrada. Sólo quiero que Clive los deje pasar y así poder marcharme. Tengo la sensación de que las paredes se me caen encima. Veo a Harry recorriendo el suelo de mármol conmigo en brazos. Todas las imágenes que inundan mi mente parecen más claras ahora que estoy aquí.

Me vuelvo y veo cómo Ron apoya la mano en el hombro de Sam con cara de pocos amigos. Es su forma de decirle que se calme. No quería tener que recurrir a eso, pero no podrán controlar su temperamento mucho más tiempo.

—Clive, no quiero tener que chantajearte —digo con firmeza volviéndome hacia él. Me mira confundido, y noto cómo empieza a devanarse los sesos pensando con qué podría comprarlo—. No quisiera que nadie se enterara de las frecuentes visitas del señor Gómez, o de la afición del señor Holland por las chicas tailandesas...

Clive arruga el semblante en un gesto derrotado.

—Ginny, eso es jugar sucio.

—No me dejas elección, Clive —espeto.

Él sacude la cabeza y nos señala el ascensor mientras masculla insultos entre dientes.

—¡Genial! —exclama Sam mientras se dirigen al ascensor que sube al ático.

No sé cómo, pero de repente mis pies se despegan del suelo y empiezan a avanzar tras ellos.

—Es posible que Harry haya cambiado el código —digo a sus espaldas.

Sam se vuelve con expresión alarmada.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Si lo ha hecho, no hay manera de subir.

De repente estoy delante del ascensor, inspirando hondo e introduciendo el código de la promotora. Las puertas se abren, acompañadas de un coro de suspiros de alivio, y todos entran. Yo me quedo fuera y miro a Sam, que sonríe y me invita a subir con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

Lo hago.

Entro en el ascensor, con Sam y Drew a un lado y John al otro. Vuelvo a introducir el código. Subimos en un silencio incómodo y, cuando finalmente se detiene, nos encontramos con la puerta doble que da al ático de Harry.

Sam es el primero en salir del ascensor. Camina hacia la entrada y acciona la manija con calma antes de comenzar a aporrear la puerta como un loco.

—¡Harry! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Drew y Ron se acercan y apartan. John intenta abrir, pero no lo consigue. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez yo fuera la última persona en salir del ático. Recuerdo que di un portazo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Sam, tío, puede que ni siquiera esté ahí dentro —lo tranquiliza Drew.

—¡¿Y entonces dónde coño está?! —chilla Sam.

—Está aquí —ruge Ron—. Y ese cabrón lleva demasiado tiempo ahogando las penas. Tiene un negocio que atender.

Sigo de pie dentro del ascensor cuando las puertas empiezan a cerrarse y me sacan de mi ensimismamiento. Por acto reflejo, salgo al vestíbulo del ático. Sé que dije que conseguiría que los dejaran subir y luego me marcharía, sé que debería irme, pero ver a Sam en ese estado ha hecho que me preocupe más todavía, y las palabras de John resuenan en mi mente. ¿Ahogando las penas o ahogándose en vodka? Si me quedo, ¿volveré a enfrentarme a ese Harry borracho e iracundo?

Drew llama a la puerta con calma. Es absurdo. Si los golpes frenéticos de Sam no han obtenido respuesta, dudo mucho que éstos vayan a tenerla.

Se aparta y tira de Sam hacia mí.

—Ginny, ¿has intentado llamarlo por teléfono? —pregunta Drew.

—¡No! —replico. ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? Estoy segura de que no querría hablar conmigo.

—¿Puedes intentarlo? —me pregunta Sam con tono de súplica.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No lo cogerá, Sam.

—Ginny, inténtalo, por favor —insiste Drew.

A regañadientes, saco mi móvil del bolso, abro la lista de contactos, llamo a Harry y sostengo el teléfono pegado a la oreja mientras Sam y Drew me observan nerviosos. No tengo ni idea de qué voy a decirle si responde.

Drew vuelve de repente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Está sonando.

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí esperando a que diga algo, pero salta el contestador. Se me encoge el corazón. No quiere hablar conmigo. Me dispongo a regresar al ascensor, herida por su rechazo, pero entonces oigo un fuerte impacto.

Sam, Drew y yo volvemos la cabeza al instante hacia la doble puerta que da al apartamento de

Harry y vemos a Ron al otro lado, rodeado de un marco astillado. Nos hace un gesto con la cabeza, y los otros dos hombres corren al interior. Yo los sigo, vacilante. Sólo puedo pensar en mi último descubrimiento aquí. ¿Por qué avanzo en esta dirección?

«¡Da media vuelta! ¡Métete en el ascensor! ¡Vete YA!»

Pero no lo hago. Me quedo en el umbral y, por lo que parece, nada ha cambiado. Todo da la impresión de estar en su sitio. Me adentro un poco más en el espacio diáfano mientras oigo cómo los chicos corren arriba y abajo buscando a Harry y, cuando diviso la escalera, veo que la botella de vodka vacía sigue sobre la consola. Después observo que la terraza está abierta de par en par. Me acerco con cautela hacia allí. Los demás siguen registrando el apartamento, abriendo y cerrando puertas y gritando su nombre.

Yo, en cambio, me arrastro hacia la terraza. Sé por qué. Es el mismo magnetismo que me lleva hacia Harry siempre que está cerca, pero ¿realmente quiero saber qué se esconde fuera? Sé que no será mi Harry. ¿Quiero volver a verlo en ese estado tan horrible, tan agresivo y tan detestable? No, claro que no, pero tampoco parece que pueda dar media vuelta.

Conforme me aproximo a las puertas abiertas, intento preparar los ojos para ver un despojo ebrio tirado sobre una de las tumbonas sosteniendo una botella de vodka, pero lo que me encuentro es el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, desnudo, tumbado boca abajo sobre el entarimado.

Me quedo sin aliento y el pulso me golpea en la sien.

—¡Está aquí! —chillo mientras corro hacia su cuerpo inerte, dejo caer el bolso y me echo al suelo a su lado.

Lo agarro de sus anchos hombros e intento ponerlo boca arriba. No sé de dónde saco la fuerza, pero el caso es que lo consigo y hago girar su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza descansa sobre mi regazo.

Empiezo a pasarle las manos desesperadamente por el rostro y advierto que todavía tiene la mano hinchada y magullada, con sangre en los nudillos.

—Harry, despierta. Por favor, despierta —ruego cediendo ante la histeria al ver al hombre al que amo tumbado inconsciente sobre mis piernas. Las lágrimas ruedan por mi rostro y se precipitan sobre sus mejillas—. Harry, por favor. —Le acaricio consternada la cara, el pecho y el pelo. Parece demacrado, ha perdido peso, y una barba de una semana le cubre el mentón.

—Cabrón —ruge Ron cuando me encuentra en el suelo de la terraza con Harry sobre mi regazo.

—No sé si respira —sollozo, y miro con ojos vidriosos al hombre corpulento que avanza hacia mí. ¿Por qué no lo he comprobado todavía? Es el primer paso en primeros auxilios. Le agarro la muñeca, pero mis manos temblorosas me impiden sostenerlo quieto para detectarle el pulso.

—Espera —ordena Ron, y se arrodilla y me arrebata el brazo de Harry

Alzo la vista y veo que Sam llega corriendo hasta la puerta.

—¡Pero ¿qué...?!

Las lágrimas invaden mis ojos de manera incontrolable y todo parece moverse a cámara lenta. Sam se acerca, se agacha a mi lado y empieza a frotarme el brazo.

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia —dice Drew inmediatamente al vernos apiñados alrededor de la figura inmóvil de Harry.

—Espera —ladra John con aspereza mientras se inclina sobre él, le separa los labios resecos e inspecciona cada parte de su cuerpo laxo—. El muy gilipollas tiene un coma etílico.

Miro a Sam y a Drew, pero no entiendo sus reacciones ante la conclusión de Ron. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Podría estar medio muerto. Definitivamente lo parece.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la ambulancia —insisto sorbiéndome la nariz.

Ron me mira con compasión. Hasta ahora sólo había visto una expresión impasible en su rostro severo, así que el modo en que me mira ahora, apenado y como si yo fuera algo ingenua, me resulta curiosamente reconfortante.

—Ginny, niña, lo he visto así más de una vez. Lo único que necesita es una cama y algunos cuidados para salir de ésta, no un médico. Al menos, no de ese tipo —dice, y sacude la cabeza.

Vaya. ¿Cuántas veces son «más de una vez»? Por lo visto, Ron sabe lo que se hace. No parece preocuparle ver a Harry postrado sobre mi regazo, y en cambio yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

Sam y Drew tampoco están muy bien que digamos. ¿Lo habrán visto así antes también? Ron me pellizca la mejilla y se levanta del suelo. Es la primera vez que lo oigo hablar tanto. El grandullón silencioso ha resultado ser un grandullón simpático, pero sigo pensando que no me gustaría que se cabreara conmigo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano? —pregunta Sam al ver la sangre y los cardenales.

La verdad es que tiene un aspecto horrible y seguramente necesitará que le echen un vistazo.

—Rompió la ventanilla de su coche —sollozo, y todos me observan—. El día que discutimos en casa de Luna —añado, casi avergonzada.

—¿Lo llevamos a la cama? —pregunta Drew con timidez.

—Al sofá —ordena Ron. Hemos vuelto a las respuestas escuetas.

Sam se levanta y recoge una botella de vodka vacía de debajo de la tumbona. La mira con auténtico asco y la estrella contra un macetero elevado. Me estremezco ante el fuerte estrépito que crea a nuestro alrededor, pero lo más importante es que Harry también lo hace.

—¿Harry? —Lo llamo y lo sacudo ligeramente—. Harry, por favor, abre los ojos.

Sam, Drew y Ron se acercan y Harry empieza a llevarse el brazo tembloroso a la cabeza. Se lo agarro y vuelvo a apoyarlo a un lado, pero en cuanto lo suelto, lo levanta de nuevo delante de mi cara mientras farfulla algo ininteligible y comienza a mover las piernas.

—Te está buscando, niña —dice Ron con voz tranquila.

Miro al hombre, sorprendida, y él asiente. ¿Me está buscando a mí? Le cojo la mano de nuevo, se la guío hacia mi rostro y apoyo su palma abierta contra mi mejilla. Se calma al instante. Su tacto frío sobre mi cara no me reconforta, pero a él parece aliviarlo, de modo que lo mantengo ahí y dejo que me sienta, horrorizada al pensar que probablemente lleve días aquí tirado en la terraza, desnudo e inconsciente. Aunque estemos a mediados de mayo y las temperaturas sean agradables durante el día, por la noche descienden. ¿Por qué me alejé de él? Debería haberme quedado a tranquilizarlo en lugar de marcharme.

—Voy a subir a por sábanas y mantas —dice Drew, y entra de nuevo en el apartamento.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta Ron al tiempo que señala a Harry con la cabeza.

A regañadientes, lo suelto y dejo que Sam y Ron lo cojan cada uno por un lado para levantarlo de manera coordinada. Cuando lo apartan de mis piernas, me incorporo y me adelanto para despejarles el camino. Retiro los millones de cojines que hay sobre la rinconera de piel (que yo misma me encargué de adquirir) para que parezca más una cama.

Drew baja la escalera cargado de mantas. Sam y John esperan pacientemente con el peso desnudo de Harry repartido equitativamente entre ambos. Cojo un cubrecama de terciopelo, lo despliego sobre el frío cuero y me aparto para que Ron y Sam lo coloquen encima del sofá antes de acomodarle la cabeza sobre unas almohadas y cubrirle el cuerpo con una manta. Me arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio el rostro hirsuto.

La culpa me invade y empiezo a llorar otra vez. Podría haber evitado todo esto. Si no me hubiera largado de aquel modo, ahora no se encontraría en este estado. Debería haberme quedado, haberlo calmado y haber esperado a que recobrara la sobriedad. Me doy asco.

—Ginny, ¿estás bien? —oigo preguntar a Drew por encima de mis sollozos contenidos, y entonces noto que una mano empieza a acariciarme la espalda.

Me sorbo los mocos y me limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Perdonadme, estoy bien.

—No te disculpes —suspira Sam.

Me inclino sobre Harry, pego mis labios a su frente y los dejo ahí unos segundos. Cuando me levanto del suelo, su brazo sale disparado de debajo de la manta y me agarra.

—¿Ginny? —Tiene la voz ronca y los ojos, ligeramente abiertos, inspeccionan la estancia. Cuando encuentran los míos, lo único que veo son dos fosas vacías. Sus ojos normalmente verdes y adictivos ahora parecen negros.

—Hola —digo, y coloco la mano sobre su brazo.

Intenta levantar la cabeza de la almohada, pero no hace falta que lo reprenda. Antes de que me dé tiempo a empujarlo de nuevo hacia abajo, deja de intentarlo.

—Lo siento —murmura con voz lastimera, y su mano empieza a ascender por mi brazo hasta que encuentra mi rostro de nuevo—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

—Para —susurro con un hilo de voz mientras lo ayudo a alcanzar mi cara—. Para ya, por favor.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia su mano, le beso la palma y, cuando lo miro de nuevo, veo que tiene los ojos cerrados. Ha vuelto a perder el conocimiento.

Le cojo la mano, se la coloco sobre la manta y me aseguro de que está bien arropado antes de levantarme y volverme hacia Sam, Drew y Ron, que se encuentran de pie, observando en silencio cómo lo atiendo. Me había olvidado por completo de que no estaba sola con Harry, pero no siento la menor vergüenza.

—Voy a preparar café —dice Sam rompiendo el silencio, y se dirige a la cocina, con Ron y Drew detrás. Miro a Harry de nuevo y mi instinto me pide que me suba al sofá y me acurruque con él, lo acaricie y lo tranquilice. Quizá debería hacerlo, pero antes he de hablar con los chicos. Los sigo a la cocina, donde Sam y Drew se hallan recogiendo los taburetes y Ron, levantando el congelador del suelo. No estaba así cuando me marché el domingo. Está claro que Harry entró en cólera.

—Tengo que irme pitando —anuncia Drew con pesar mientras coloca el último taburete en su sitio—. He quedado con Hermione.

Parece algo avergonzado.

—Vete tranquilo, tío —responde Sam mientras busca las tazas—. Luego te llamo.

—En el último armario a la derecha, en el estante de arriba —digo para indicarle a Sam dónde se encuentran. Él me mira con expresión socarrona.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bien, entonces me marcho. Hablamos mañana —dice Drew.

Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y Ron se despide con su típico gesto de la cabeza. Drew se marcha y Sam termina de preparar los cafés.

Lleva tres tazas de café a la isla, donde Ron y yo hemos tomado asiento.

—Será mejor no probar suerte con la leche, si es que tiene. ¿Te gusta solo? —me pregunta Sam.

Asiento y me pongo yo misma el azúcar. Ron también se sirve y, para mi asombro, se echa cuatro cucharadas. Sé que no hay leche, pero si la hubiera sería inútil compartirla.

—Bueno, y ahora que lo hemos encontrado —empieza Sam—, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? — bromea.

El Sam despreocupado de siempre ha vuelto, y es todo un alivio. Verlo tan ansioso no hacía más que alimentar mi propia angustia y, visto lo visto, tenía motivos para estar así. Siento escalofríos al imaginarme a Harry aquí solo, sufriendo durante los últimos cinco días. ¿Cuánto tiempo más habría permanecido ahí tirado si me hubiera negado a venir? Probablemente habrían llamado a la policía. Ron interviene:

—Todo va bien en La Mansión. No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Volverá a la normalidad dentro de una semana, cuando se haya recuperado de la resaca.

—¿No necesita rehabilitación? —pregunto—. O terapia, o algo. —No tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Ron niega con la cabeza y vuelve a ponerse las gafas de sol. Comienzo a plantearme su relación con Harry. Creía que era sólo un empleado, pero parece ser que es el que más sabe de todo esto.

—No, nada de rehabilitación —asevera con firmeza—. No es un alcohólico propiamente dicho. No está obsesionado con el alcohol, Ginny. Bebía para mejorar su estado de ánimo, para llenar un agujero. Cuando empieza, no puede parar —dice, y me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa—. Y tú ayudaste, niña.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo? —pregunto a la defensiva. No sé por qué me duele tanto el comentario de

Ron. Acaba de decirme que ayudé con la situación, pero siento que insinúa que también podría haber contribuido a su recaída.

Sam apoya su mano sobre la mía en el banco.

—Se había centrado en otra cosa.

—Pero lo dejé —digo en voz baja.

Sólo confirmo lo que ambos están pensando, aunque no éramos una pareja formal como para dejarlo. No habíamos hablado acerca de nuestra situación. No pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa respecto a toda esa mierda.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, Ginny —me tranquiliza Sam—. Tú no sabías nada.

—No me lo había contado —susurro—. De haberlo sabido, las cosas habrían sido distintas —sigo defendiéndome.

No sé hasta qué punto habría sido diferente todo si Harry me lo hubiera contado, o de haberlo descubierto por mí misma. Lo que sé es que no quiero volver a verlo como el domingo pasado nunca más. Si me marcho ahora, ¿volverá a suceder? O podría quedarme y ayudarlo, pero ¿lo haría porque lo amo o porque me siento culpable? Puede que ni siquiera me quiera aquí. Estaba furioso conmigo.

Estoy hecha un lío.

Apoyo los codos en el banco y dejo caer la cabeza sobre mis manos. ¿Qué narices debo hacer?

—¿Ginny? —La voz profunda de John me obliga a levantar la cabeza de nuevo—. Es un buen hombre.

—¿Qué lo llevó a beber? ¿Es muy grave? —pregunto. Sé que es un buen hombre, pero necesito saber más para entenderlo mejor.

—¡Quién sabe! —contesta Ron, y me mira—. No pienses que estaba borracho perdido día sí, día también. No es eso. Si se encuentra en ese estado es sólo porque se siente mal, no porque sea alcohólico.

—¿Y dejó de beber cuando aparecí yo? —No puedo creerlo.

Ron se echa a reír.

—Exacto, aunque tú has hecho que saque otras cualidades bastante desagradables de su carácter, niña.

Frunzo el cejo aunque sé exactamente a qué se refiere, y por la expresión burlona de Sam, él también. Dicen que Harry suele ser bastante tranquilo, pero yo sólo he conocido al Harry Potter tranquilo en contadas ocasiones, y casi siempre era cuando se salía con la suya. La mayor parte del tiempo lo único que vi fue a un obseso del control hasta lo irracional. Incluso él mismo admitió que sólo era así conmigo..., afortunada de mí. ¿A qué tendrían que enfrentarse si volviera a marcharme de nuevo?

—Me quedaré, pero si vuelve en sí y no me quiere aquí, os llamaré a uno de los dos —les advierto.

El alivio de Sam es palpable.

—Eso no va a suceder, Ginny.

Ron asiente.

—Yo he de volver a La Mansión y dirigir ese maldito negocio. —Se levanta del taburete—. Ginny, necesitas mi número. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

Miro a mi alrededor buscando mi bolso y entonces me doy cuenta de que lo he dejado en la terraza. Me levanto y voy a por él.

De vuelta a la cocina, veo que Harry sigue inconsciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así, y cuándo debería empezar a preocuparme? No tengo ni idea de qué debo hacer.

Permanezco ahí, observándolo en silencio. Sus pestañas parpadean levemente, su pecho se eleva y desciende a un ritmo estable. Incluso inconsciente parece acongojado. Me acerco en silencio y le subo la manta hasta la barbilla. No puedo evitarlo. Nunca antes lo había cuidado, pero me sale de manera instintiva. Me arrodillo y apoyo mis labios sobre su fría mejilla, deleitándome en el leve consuelo que obtengo del contacto antes de continuar hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, veo que Ron se ha marchado.

—Ten. —Sam me pasa un trozo de papel—. Es el número de Ron.

—¿Tenía prisa? —pregunto. Podría haber esperado a que volviera.

—Nunca se queda más tiempo del necesario en ningún sitio. Oye, he hablado con Luna. Va a traerte algo de ropa.

—Ah, bien. —Mi pobre ropa debe de estar mareada. No ha parado de entrar y salir de esta casa.

—Gracias, Ginny —dice Sam con sinceridad.

—No me las des —protesto, incómoda. En parte esto es culpa mía.

Sam se revuelve nervioso.

—Ya. Es que..., bueno, después de lo del domingo, y de la sorpresa en La Mansión...

—Sam, no.

—Cuando bebe, bebe mucho. —Sonríe—. Es un hombre orgulloso, Ginny. Se moriría de vergüenza si supiera que lo hemos visto así.

Sí, me lo imagino. El Harry que yo conozco es fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y muchas otras cosas más. La debilidad y la impotencia no están incluidas en la larga lista de sus atributos.

Quiero decirle a Sam que lo de su problema con la bebida ha hecho que me olvide de lo de La Mansión y de sus actividades, pero no es verdad. Ahora que estoy aquí y que he visto de nuevo a Harry, todo vuelve a proyectarse con intensidad en mi mente. Harry regenta un club de sexo.

Además, es usuario de las instalaciones de su propio club. Sam me lo confirmó, aunque fue bastante evidente cuando me encontré con el marido de una de las conquistas de Harry. En el fondo sabía que debía de ser promiscuo, que debía de ser un mujeriego hedonista, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto.

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora recogiendo envases vacíos por todo el apartamento y metiéndolos en un par de bolsas de basura negras. Saco todas las botellas de vodka de la nevera y vierto su contenido en el fregadero. Estoy alucinando con la cantidad de bebida que tiene aquí; debe de haber comprado una caja entera. Es obvio que planeaba quedarse aquí solo con su vodka durante una buena temporada. Pero una cosa tengo clara: yo no pienso volver a beberlo nunca más.

Clive telefonea para decirme que una joven llamada Luna está en el vestíbulo y, tras informarle sobre lo que nos hemos encontrado aquí, bajamos a reunirnos con ella, cada uno cargado con una bolsa negra llena de basura y botellas vacías. Tomo nota mentalmente de que hay que arreglar la puerta rota.

Luna espera en el vestíbulo, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Clive.

—Hola —saluda con cautela mientras nos acercamos arrastrando las ruidosas bolsas con nosotros—. ¿Cómo está?

Suelto la bolsa, lo que provoca más ruido de cristales, y miro mal a Clive para que sepa que estoy muy enfadada con él. Si hubiera dejado a Sam, a Drew o a John subir al ático antes, tal vez lo habríamos encontrado borracho en lugar de totalmente comatoso. Al menos tiene la decencia de parecer arrepentido.

—Está durmiendo —contesta Sam al ver que estoy demasiado ocupada haciendo que el conserje se sienta culpable.

Cuando vuelvo a centrarme en Luna, veo que Sam le pasa el brazo libre alrededor de la cintura y la abraza. Ella lo golpetea, juguetona.

—Toma. —Me pasa mi bolsa, que parece un yoyó que no para de ir de casa de Luna al Lusso y viceversa—. He metido de todo un poco.

—Gracias —digo mientras la cojo.

—¿Vas a quedarte, entonces? —pregunta.

—Sí —contesto encogiéndome de hombros. Sam me mira con agradecimiento, y en seguida vuelvo a sentirme incómoda.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —quiere saber Luna.

Buena pregunta. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan estas cosas? Podría despertarse esta noche, o mañana, o pasado mañana. Tengo trabajo que hacer, y he de buscar un apartamento.

Miro a Sam en busca de respuestas, pero él se encoge de hombros, cosa que no ayuda. Miro de nuevo a Luna y me encojo de hombros yo también.

De pronto soy consciente de que he dejado a Harry solo arriba y me entra el pánico. Podría despertarse y no ver a nadie.

—Debería subir otra vez —digo, volviéndome hacia los ascensores.

—Claro, tranquila. —Luna me insta a marcharme con un gesto de la mano y luego coge la bolsa de basura del suelo—. Ya tiramos esto nosotros.

Nos despedimos, le prometo que la llamaré por la mañana y regreso al ascensor, dando instrucciones a Clive por el camino de que mande arreglar la ventanilla del coche de Harry y la puerta de su apartamento. Él, por supuesto, se pone a ello de inmediato.

Cuando llego de nuevo al último piso, cierro la puerta, pero no se queda asegurada del todo. Tiene que bastar hasta que alguien venga a repararla. Entro en el salón. Harry sigue dormido.

¿Y ahora qué hago? Miro hacia abajo y veo que aún llevo puestos el vestido gris topo y los tacones, así que me dirijo a la planta superior y me auto asigno la habitación que está al otro extremo del descansillo. Me quedo pasmada al ver todas las almohadas tiradas por el suelo y las sábanas arrugadas tras mi breve descanso antes de que Harry me transportara de nuevo a su cama después de la masacre del vestido. Me dispongo a hacer la cama y a ponerme los vaqueros rotos y una camiseta negra. No me vendría mal una ducha, pero no quiero dejar a Harry solo mucho tiempo, así que eso tendrá que esperar.

Vuelvo abajo, me preparo un café solo y, mientras me lo tomo en la cocina, pienso que sería una buena idea informarme un poco sobre el alcoholismo. Harry debe de tener un ordenador en alguna parte. Lo busco y encuentro un portátil en su estudio. Lo enciendo y siento un inmenso alivio al ver que no me pide contraseña. Este hombre tiene graves problemas con la seguridad. Lo llevo abajo y me acomodo en el gran sillón que hay frente a Harry, para poder controlarlo. En Google, tecleo

«Alcohólicos» y aparecen diecisiete millones de resultados. No obstante, en la parte superior de la página aparece «Alcohólicos Anónimos». Supongo que es un buen sitio para empezar. Por mucho que Ron diga que Harry no es alcohólico, yo tengo mis dudas.

Tras unas cuantas horas buscando en internet, siento que mis neuronas no responden. Hay mucha información que asimilar: efectos a largo plazo, problemas psiquiátricos, síntomas de abstinencia...

Leo un artículo sobre cómo algunos traumas infantiles llevan al alcoholismo, y me pregunto si a Harry debió de sucederle algo de pequeño. De inmediato acude a mi mente la horrible cicatriz que tiene en el abdomen. También existe una relación genética, y entonces me pregunto si alguno de sus progenitores era alcohólico. Hay tantísima información que no sé qué hacer con ella. Este tipo de preguntas no se hacen así como así.

Mi mente retrocede al domingo pasado y a las cosas que me dijo: «Eres una calientabraguetas, Ginny... Te necesitaba a ti y... tú... tú me dejaste.» Y después lo dejé... una vez más.

Me dijo que no me lo había dicho porque no quería darme otra excusa para dejarlo, pero también dijo que no era un alcohólico. Y Ron aseguró lo mismo. Si es un problema y está relacionado con el alcohol, eso lo convierte en un alcohólico, ¿no? Apago el portátil desesperada y dejo la taza de café vacía sobre la mesita. Son sólo las diez en punto, pero estoy agotada. No quiero irme arriba a la cama por si se despierta, y tampoco quiero acomodarme mucho, así que cojo unos cuantos cojines, los dispongo en el suelo a su lado y me recuesto con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá, al tiempo que le acaricio el vello de sus brazos torneados. El contacto me relaja. Los párpados empiezan a pesarme y me quedo dormida.


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

—Te quiero.

Soy vagamente consciente de que su palma me sostiene la nuca y de que me está pasando los dedos por el pelo. Es una sensación muy reconfortante... y maravillosa. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una versión algo apagada de los ojos verdes que tan bien conozco.

Me pongo de pie y me golpeo el tobillo con la mesita de café.

—¡Mierda! —maldigo.

—¡Esa boca! —me reprende con voz ronca.

Me agarro el tobillo, pero entonces me despierto del todo y recuerdo dónde estoy. Bajo el pie y desvío la mirada hacia el sofá, donde encuentro a Harry semi incorporado y con un aspecto espantoso; pero al menos está consciente.

—¡Te has despertado! —exclamo.

Hace una mueca de dolor y se agarra la cabeza con la mano buena.

«Ay, mierda.»

Debe de tener una resaca monumental, y aquí estoy yo, dando gritos. Reculo unos pocos pasos hasta dar con la silla que tengo detrás y me siento. No sé qué decirle. No voy a preguntarle cómo se encuentra, es bastante evidente, y no voy a darle una charla sobre seguridad personal ni sobre cuestiones de salud. Lo que realmente quiero preguntarle es si recuerda nuestra discusión. ¿Qué debería hacer?

No lo sé, así que decido sentarme con las manos sobre el regazo y mantener la boca cerrada. Observo cómo me mira y mi mente se inunda de cosas que anhelo expresar pero no puedo. Deseo decirle que lo quiero, para empezar. Y quiero preguntarle por qué no me había contado que regenta un club de sexo, o que tiene un problema con la bebida. ¿Se estará preguntando qué hago aquí? ¿Querrá que me marche? Joder, ¿necesita un trago? El silencio me está matando.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —suelto, deseando al instante haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Él suspira y se inspecciona la mano herida.

—Fatal —sentencia.

Ah, vale. ¿Y ahora qué digo? No parece en absoluto contento de verme, así que quizá debería irme antes de empujarlo a abrir otra botella. Aunque en ese caso tendrá que salir a comprarla, y eso probablemente le dé aún más motivos para cabrearse conmigo.

Concluyo que debe de necesitar tomar líquidos, así que me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina. Le llevaré un poco de agua y me marcharé.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunta algo nervioso, incorporándose en el sofá.

—He pensado que necesitas beber agua —lo tranquilizo, un poco más animada.

No quiere que me vaya. He visto esa expresión en su rostro muchas veces. Normalmente tras ella suele aparecer el controlador dominante, después de inmovilizarme en alguna parte, pero no voy a emocionarme en exceso. No tiene fuerzas para perseguirme, inmovilizarme o dominarme en estos momentos. Ese pensamiento me decepciona.

Mi respuesta lo tranquiliza. Sigo hacia la cocina y miro el reloj del horno mientras cojo un vaso. Son las ocho en punto. He dormido diez horas seguidas. No lo había hecho desde..., bueno, desde la última vez que estuve con Harry.

Saco la botella de agua de la nevera y lleno el vaso antes de regresar al inmenso espacio diáfano, donde me encuentro a Harry sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos y la manta arrugada sobre su regazo.

Cuando llego donde está él, levanta los ojos y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Le doy el agua. Coge el vaso con la mano sana y me roza con los dedos. Retiro los míos rápidamente y el agua se derrama del vaso. No sé por qué ha pasado eso, y la expresión de su rostro me parte el alma al instante. Está temblando violentamente, y me pregunto si será el síndrome de abstinencia. Estoy convencida de haber leído que los temblores son un síntoma, junto con una larga lista de otros indicios.

Sigue mi mirada hasta su mano y niega con la cabeza. Es extraño. Nunca nos había pasado esto. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste? —pregunto. Sé que estoy entrando en un terreno pantanoso, pero tengo que decir algo.

Bebe un trago de agua y se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá. Sus abdominales se ven más perfilados con la ligera pérdida de peso.

—No lo sé; ¿qué día es hoy?

—Sábado.

—¿Sábado? —pregunta, claramente estupefacto—. Mierda.

Imagino que eso significa que ha perdido mucho tiempo, pero no es posible que haya estado encerrado en este ático bebiendo durante cinco días seguidos. Habría acabado muerto, ¿no?

Y entonces vuelve a hacerse el silencio y yo me siento de nuevo en el sillón que está justo enfrente de él, buscando algo adecuado que decir. Detesto esto. Normalmente me abalanzaría sobre él, lo rodearía con mis brazos y dejaría que me ahogara a besos sin pensarlo dos veces, pero se encuentra muy débil (cosa difícil de asumir, teniendo en cuenta su constitución alta y atlética). Mi hombre fuerte y duro está hecho un despojo tembloroso, y eso me está matando. Y, para colmo de males, ni siquiera sé si querría que lo hiciera. Ni si quiero hacerlo yo. Este hombre no es el tipo del que me enamoré. ¿Es éste el auténtico Harry?

Se sienta y juguetea con el vaso pensativamente; la sensación familiar de verlo cavilar me resulta reconfortante, es una pequeña parte de él que reconozco, pero no soporto este silencio.

—Harry, ¿puedo hacer algo? —pregunto, desesperada, rogando para mis adentros que me diga algo, lo que sea.

Suspira.

—Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, Ginny. Pero no voy a pedirte que hagas ninguna de ellas — dice sin mirarme.

Quiero gritarle, decirle todo lo que me ha hecho. Verlo ahí, desaliñado y pasando el dedo por el borde del vaso, no hace sino reforzar la parte sensata de mi cerebro que me insta a huir.

—¿Quieres ducharte? —pregunto. No puedo seguir aquí sentada en silencio o acabaré tirándome de los pelos.

Se inclina hacia adelante y hace una mueca de dolor.

—Claro —masculla.

Le cuesta ponerse de pie y me siento como una auténtica zorra por no ayudarlo, pero no sé si quiere que lo haga ni tampoco si soy capaz de hacerlo. El ambiente entre nosotros es muy tenso.

Al levantarse, las frazadas le caen a los pies; mira hacia abajo y ve que está desnudo.

—Mierda —maldice, y se agacha para coger una de las mantas. Se la envuelve alrededor de la cintura y se vuelve hacia mí—. Lo siento —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Lo siente? Como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes. De hecho, lo he visto muchas veces. Según sus propias palabras, no hay ni un solo milímetro de mi cuerpo que no lo haya tenido dentro o encima.

Dejo caer los hombros y suspiro mientras empiezo a subir con él la escalera hasta la suite principal. Nos lleva un tiempo, y lo pasamos en un incómodo silencio, pero lo conseguimos. No sé cuánto más puedo permanecer aquí. Esto es muy diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada con este hombre.

—¿Te apetece más un baño? —pregunto adelantándome de camino al lavabo. Parece exhausto tras el esfuerzo, así que no creo que consiga mantenerse de pie en la ducha. Un buen baño le relajará los músculos y le hará bien.

Él se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

—Bueno.

Vale, le doy un baño y me marcho. No puedo hacer esto. Éste es el hombre al que empezaba a creer que conocía, a quien deseaba desesperadamente conocer, pero me tortura haber descubierto que no lo conozco en absoluto, ni siquiera un poco. Llamaré a John para ver qué me aconseja que haga. No estoy hecha para esto. Está callado, encerrado en sí mismo, y todas las cosas dolorosas que me gritó durante nuestra discusión parecen más altas y más claras cuanto más tiempo paso aquí. ¿Por qué me metí en ese ascensor?

Abro el enorme grifo y coloco la mano debajo hasta que el agua sale a la temperatura adecuada mientras hago todo lo posible por no pensar en conversaciones de bañera y en el hecho de que el propio Harry proclamó que ahora era un hombre de baño (pero sólo cuando yo estoy con él). Pongo el tapón y dejo que corra el agua, consciente de que la inmensa tina tardará una eternidad en llenarse.

Me vuelvo y me encuentro frente al mueble del lavabo. Ahí es donde tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro sexual. En este baño nos hemos duchado juntos, nos hemos bañado juntos y hemos tenido muchas sesiones de sexo vaporoso juntos. Y también aquí es donde lo vi por última vez.

«¡Basta!»

Bloqueo esos pensamientos y me mantengo ocupada buscando sales de baño y entreteniéndome con otras tonterías mientras Harry permanece apoyado contra la pared en silencio. Efectivamente, la bañera tarda una vida en llenarse, y empiezo a desear haberme limitado a meterlo en la ducha.

Por fin parece que se ha llenado lo suficiente.

—Ya puedes entrar —digo brevemente mientras salgo del baño. Nunca me había sentido tan obligada a huir de su presencia. Me he largado con pataletas y he evitado que me tocara por miedo a perder la cabeza, pero jamás había querido marcharme realmente. Ahora sí.

—Actúas como una extraña —apunta con voz suave cuando llego a la puerta.

Me detengo en seco. Esta situación me resulta muy dolorosa.

—Me siento como una extraña —respondo sin volverme, tragando saliva e intentando evitar los temblores que amenazan con invadir mi cuerpo.

Vuelve a hacerse el silencio y mi cerebro es un caos de instrucciones contradictorias. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Pensaba que el dolor ya no podía empeorar más. Creía que ya me encontraba en el peor de los infiernos. Pero me equivocaba. Verlo así me está matando. Tengo que irme y continuar con mi lucha por superar esta relación. Siento que ahora que lo he visto de nuevo he retrocedido varios pasos, pero la verdad es que no había hecho ningún avance en mi recuperación.

En todo caso, esto hará que todo el doloroso proceso resulte más sencillo.

—Por favor, mírame, Ginny.

Sus palabras, más una súplica que sus típicas órdenes, hacen que el corazón se me desboque. Incluso su voz suena diferente. No es el rugido grave, ronco y sexy al que estoy acostumbrada. Ahora es afónica.

Me vuelvo lentamente para mirar a ese hombre extraño y veo que se está mordiendo el labio inferior y me observa a través de unos ojos verdes hundidos.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Doy media vuelta y me marcho. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, aunque cada vez más despacio. Sin duda, no tardará en detenerse.

—¡Ginny!

Oigo que viene tras de mí, pero no me doy la vuelta. Apenas tiene fuerzas, así que quizá esta vez consiga escapar de él. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió venir aquí? Las imágenes del domingo pasado inundan mi cabeza mientras desciendo a toda prisa, con la vista borrosa y las piernas entumecidas.

Cuando llego al pie de la escalera, siento el tacto familiar de su mano agarrándome de la muñeca. Presa del pánico, me vuelvo y lo aparto de un empujón.

—¡No! —grito frenéticamente intentando liberarme de su firme sujeción—. ¡No me toques!

—Ginny, no hagas esto —me ruega, y me agarra de la otra muñeca sosteniéndome delante de él—. ¡Para!

Me desmorono en el suelo, sintiéndome frágil e impotente. Ya estoy herida, pero puede asestarme el golpe mortal que acabará conmigo.

—Por favor, no —gimoteo—. No me hagas esto más difícil.

Él se deja caer al suelo conmigo, me coloca sobre su regazo y me aprieta contra su pecho. Yo sollozo sin parar contra su torso. No puedo evitarlo.

Hunde su rostro en mi pelo.

—Lo siento —susurra—. Lo siento muchísimo. No me lo merezco, pero dame una oportunidad. —Me aprieta con fuerza—. Necesito otra oportunidad.

—No sé qué hacer —digo con sinceridad.

De verdad que no sé qué hacer. Siento la necesidad de escapar de él, aunque al mismo tiempo siento la necesidad de quedarme y dejar que haga mejor las cosas. Pero si me quedo, ¿me asestará ese golpe de gracia? Y si me marcho, ¿estaré dándonos yo el golpe de gracia a ambos?

Lo único que sé es que éste no es el Harry asertivo, firme y fuerte, el Harry que cavila cuando lo desafío, y el que me agarra con fuerza cuando amenazo con dejarlo y me folla hasta que pierdo el sentido. Éste no es ese hombre.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mí —me suplica abrazándome con firmeza, y noto que ha aflojado los grilletes.

Me aparto, me seco el rostro empapado de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y la mirada fija en su estómago. Su enorme cicatriz resalta ahora más que nunca. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Ya no me resultan familiares. No están oscuros de ira ni brillantes de placer; ni entornados con furia, ni cargados de deseo por mí. Son fosas vacías que no me ofrecen ningún consuelo. No obstante, a pesar de ello, sé que si salgo por esa puerta será mi fin. Mi única esperanza es quedarme aquí y hallar las respuestas que necesito, y rezar para que no acaben conmigo. Él tiene el poder de destruirme.

Desliza su mano fría bajo mi barbilla y levanta mi cara hacia la suya.

—Voy a hacer esto bien. Voy a conseguir que lo recuerdes, Ginny.

Lo miro a los ojos y veo determinación reflejada en la bruma verde de sus ojos. La determinación es buena, pero ¿borra el dolor y la locura que la preceden?

—¿Puedes hacer que lo recuerde de una manera convencional? —le pregunto en serio. No es ninguna broma, pero él sonríe ligeramente.

—Desde ahora ése será mi objetivo. Haré lo que haga falta.

Pronuncia esas palabras, las mismas que dijo la noche de la inauguración del Lusso, con idéntica convicción que entonces. Cumplió su promesa de demostrar que yo lo deseaba. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza ilumina mi apesadumbrado corazón. Vuelvo a hundir el rostro en su pecho y me aferro a él.

Lo creo.

Un suspiro silencioso escapa de sus labios mientras me estrecha con fuerza y permanece así como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Seguramente así sea. Y la mía también.

—Se te va a enfriar el agua —murmuro contra su pecho desnudo.

Un rato después, todavía seguimos tirados en el suelo abrazados con fuerza.

—Estoy a gusto —protesta, y percibo algo de familiaridad en su tono.

—También necesitas comer —le informo. Se me hace raro darle órdenes—. Y deberían verte esa mano. ¿Te duele?

—Mucho —confirma.

No me extraña. Tiene un aspecto horrible. Espero que no se la haya roto, porque después de cinco días sin tratamiento médico los huesos podrían habérsele soldado mal.

—Vamos. —Me despego de su abrazo. Él gruñe, pero finalmente me suelta. Una vez de pie, le tiendo la mano, y él me mira con una leve sonrisa antes de aceptarla y levantarse también.

Subimos en silencio y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la suite principal.

—Adentro —lo insto señalando la bañera.

—¿Ahora eres tú quien da las órdenes? —dice arqueando las cejas. Él también encuentra extraña esta vuelta de tuerca.

—Eso parece —respondo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la tina.

Él empieza a morderse el labio, sin hacer ademán de meterse en el agua.

—¿Te metes conmigo? —pregunta con voz tranquila.

De repente me siento incómoda y fuera de lugar.

—No puedo. —Niego con la cabeza y retrocedo ligeramente. Esto va en contra de todos mis impulsos, pero sé que en cuanto me rinda a sus afectos y a su tacto, me desviaré de mi objetivo de aclararme las ideas y obtener respuestas.

—Ginny, me estás pidiendo que no te toque. Eso va en contra de todos mis instintos.

—Harry, por favor. Necesito tiempo.

—Ginny, no tocarte es antinatural. No está bien.

Tiene razón, pero no debo dejarme absorber por él. He de mantener la cabeza fría, porque en cuanto me pone las manos encima olvido mi propósito.

No le contesto. Vuelvo a mirar la bañera y después a él, que sacude la cabeza, se quita la manta de la cintura, se mete en el agua y se sienta a regañadientes. Cojo un recipiente del mueble del lavabo y me agacho a su lado para lavarle el pelo.

—No es lo mismo si no te metes dentro conmigo —gruñe. Se inclina hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

Hago caso omiso de sus protestas y empiezo a lavarle el pelo y a enjabonar su cuerpo esbelto de la cabeza a los pies, luchando contra las inevitables chispas que saltan en mi interior al contacto con su piel.

Me entretengo un poco más alrededor de la cicatriz de su abdomen esperando para mis adentros que esto lo invite a explicarme cómo se la hizo, pero no me lo dice. Mantiene los ojos y la boca cerrados. Tengo la sensación de que va a ser una ardua tarea. Nunca me cuenta nada, y evita mis preguntas con una advertencia severa o usando tácticas de distracción. No puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar, y para ello necesitaré toda mi determinación y mi fuerza de voluntad. No me sale de manera natural resistirme a él.

Le paso la mano por el rostro hirsuto.

—Tienes que afeitarte.

Abre los ojos, se lleva la mano buena a la barbilla y se acaricia la barba.

—¿No te gusta?

—Tú me gustas de todas formas.

«¡Excepto borracho!»

Por la expresión que cruza su rostro, estoy casi convencida de que me ha leído la mente, aunque lo más probable es que él haya pensado exactamente lo mismo.

—No pienso beber ni una gota más —afirma con rotundidad mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras pronuncia su voto.

—Pareces muy seguro —respondo tranquilamente.

—Lo estoy. —Se incorpora en el baño y se vuelve para mirarme. Levanta la mano maltrecha para cogerme la cara y compone una mueca de dolor al ver que no puede hacerlo—. Lo digo en serio, nunca jamás. Te lo prometo. —Parece sincero—. No soy un alcohólico empedernido, Ginny. Admito que se me va un poco de las manos cuando me tomo un trago, y que me cuesta parar, pero puedo elegir si bebo o no. Me encontraba muy mal cuando me dejaste. Sólo quería aliviar mi dolor.

Se me encoge el corazón y siento una mezcla de alivio y duda. Todo el mundo se descontrola cuando bebe, ¿no?

—Pero volví —digo apartando la mirada e intentando dar forma a lo que necesito decir. Miles de palabras han estado oprimiéndome la mente desde hace días, pero ahora no me viene ninguna a la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Es a eso a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que el daño sería mayor si te dejaba?

Agacha la cabeza.

—No debería haber dicho eso.

—No, no deberías.

Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

—Sólo quería que te quedaras. Me quedé sorprendido cuando me dijiste que tenía un hotel encantador. —Sonríe ligeramente y yo me siento idiota—. Todo fue muy intenso y muy de prisa. No sabía cómo contártelo. No quería que salieras corriendo de nuevo. No parabas de huir. —Se detiene en cada una de estas últimas palabras como deletreándolas. Todavía se siente frustrado por mis constantes evasiones. Aunque tenía motivos. Todo ese tiempo sabía que debía escapar de él.

—Pero no iba muy lejos, ¿verdad? No me dejabas.

—Iba a contártelo. No esperaba que vinieras a La Mansión así. No estaba preparado, Ginny.

No hace falta que lo jure. Todas las demás veces que había visitado el supuesto hotel, me escoltaban o me encerraban en el despacho de Harry. Estoy segura de que el personal estaba advertido de que no debía hablar conmigo y de que nadie debía acercarse a Harry cuando yo estaba con él. Y, es verdad, todo fue muy intenso y muy de prisa, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

Joder, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Necesito que me cuente algunas cosas. Aquel ser pequeño y despreciable al que Harry golpeó en La Mansión tenía cosas muy interesantes que decir. ¿Tenía Harry una aventura con su mujer?

Son tantas las preguntas...

Suspiro.

—Venga, te estás arrugando. —Le paso una toalla y él también suspira antes de impulsarse hacia arriba agarrándose a un lado de la bañera con la mano sana. Sale de la tina y le paso la toalla por todo el cuerpo mientras me observa detenidamente.

Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba formando lo que parece ser una sonrisa cuando le seco el cuello.

—Hace algunas semanas era yo el que aliviaba tu resaca —dice tranquilamente.

—Seguro que a ti te duele la cabeza bastante más que a mí entonces —replico restándole importancia a aquel recuerdo y colocándole la toalla alrededor de la cintura—. Ahora, a comer, y después al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? —espeta, azorado—. No necesito ningún hospital, Ginny.

—Tu mano, sí —le aclaro. Probablemente crea que quiero ingresarlo en una clínica de desintoxicación.

Al ver a lo que me refería, levanta la mano y se la inspecciona. La sangre ha desaparecido, pero sigue teniendo mal aspecto.

—Está bien —gruñe.

—Yo creo que no —protesto con ternura.

—Ginny, no necesito ir al hospital.

—Pues no vayas. —Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la habitación.

Él me sigue, se sienta a los pies de la cama y observa cómo desaparezco en el inmenso vestidor.

Rebusco entre su ropa y cojo un pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta blanca. Necesita estar cómodo. Saco unos bóxeres de la cómoda y, al volver al cuarto, me lo encuentro tirado de nuevo sobre la cama. Subir la escalera y darse un baño lo han dejado molido. Me resulta difícil imaginar lo que debe de ser sufrir una resaca de semejante magnitud.

—Ponte esto. —Dejo la ropa en la cama a su lado, él se vuelve para inspeccionar lo que he seleccionado y exhala un suspiro de cansancio.

Al ver que no tiene intención de vestirse, cojo los calzoncillos, me arrodillo delante de él y los sostengo ante sus pies. Me ha hecho esto muchas veces. Le doy un golpecito en el tobillo y él se incorpora en la cama, me mira, y un pequeño brillo se enciende en sus ojos. Otro rasgo familiar.

Sin decir nada, mete los pies por las perneras y se levanta para que pueda subirle la prenda interior pero, cuando estoy a medio camino, la toalla se le cae y me encuentro ante su enorme erección.

Suelto los calzoncillos y me alejo de él como si fuera a quemarme o algo así. Parece ser que algunas partes de su cuerpo siguen siendo funcionales, pienso para mis adentros mientras intento fingir que esa prolongación dura como el acero que se encuentra al alcance de mi mano no está ahí.

Lo miro a la cara y, por primera vez, sus ojos brillan plenamente, pero no es buena señal. He visto esa mirada en más de una ocasión, muchas, de hecho, y no es lo que necesito en estos momentos, aunque mi cuerpo no está en absoluto de acuerdo con mi cerebro. Me esfuerzo por controlar el impulso de empujarlo encima de la cama y montarme a horcajadas sobre él. No pienso permitir que nos desviemos del objetivo con el sexo. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Se agacha y se sube los calzoncillos del todo.

—Iré al hospital —dice finalmente—. Si quieres que vaya, iré.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—El hecho de que accedas a que te miren la mano no va a hacer que caiga rendida a tus pies de gratitud —respondo con sequedad.

Él también frunce el ceño ante mi tono brusco.

—Voy a dejar pasar eso.

—Tienes que comer algo —murmuro. Doy media vuelta y salgo de la habitación, dejando que

Harry termine de ponerse los pantalones y la camiseta.

Necesito que quiera estar bien, no que lo haga únicamente porque crea que eso lo acercará más a mí. Eso no funcionará. Sólo sería otra forma de manipulación, y he de evitar todo lo que influya en esa pequeña parte de mi cerebro que funciona correctamente.


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Examino el contenido del frigorífico. No puedo hacer nada con un bote de nata montada, un frasco de crema de cacao y mantequilla de cacahuete. Aunque Harry sí que podría hacer un montón de cosas, como un bocadillo de Ginny. Sacudo la cabeza y la dejo caer sobre el hombro.

—No tienes nada en la nevera —le digo cuando se acerca por detrás y coge el frasco de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Acuna el frasco con el brazo, desenrosca la tapa con la mano sana y lo deja sobre la isleta de la cocina, antes de encaramarse sobre un taburete y proceder a meter el dedo y lamerlo hasta dejarlo reluciente.

—Iré al supermercado —digo. Cierro la puerta de la nevera y me dirijo hacia la escalera.

—Iré contigo.

—Vale. —Sigo caminando.

—Iré porque quiero —dice con tranquilidad.

Me detengo en seco.

—Vale.

—Ginny, ¿quieres mirarme? —Su tono es impaciente. No me gusta.

Me vuelvo para poder verlo, suplicándole en silencio que inicie la conversación, pero él se limita a mirarme. Casi parece enfadado.

—Voy a vestirme.

Doy media vuelta de nuevo y lo dejo en la cocina.

Me ducho en el cuarto de baño del dormitorio de invitados y me quedo de pie bajo el agua caliente durante una eternidad, como si pudiera enjuagar todos mis problemas. Cuando por fin salgo de la ducha, revuelvo entre mis maletas y descubro que Luna ha embutido un poco de todo en ellas, literalmente. Me pongo un vestido azul aciano de los años cincuenta con falda de vuelo y mis bailarinas de color crema antes de secarme el pelo y recogérmelo con unas horquillas en la nuca.

Un toque rápido de colorete y de máscara de pestañas y he terminado. Me miro al espejo, pero a pesar de mis intentos mi aspecto no ha mejorado mucho. Tengo los ojos tan hundidos como los de Harry, y su presencia no ha llenado el vacío que siento desde el domingo. Quizá lo he entendido todo mal. Quizá lo mejor para mí sería marcharme, porque lo que es seguro es que no me siento mejor por estar aquí. Suspiro al ver mi reflejo, intentando sonsacarle alguna respuesta, pero sé que el único que puede darme las respuestas que busco está sentado en la cocina, hinchándose a mantequilla de cacahuete. Cojo el bolso y bajo.

Está dormido. Lo miro, sentado en el sofá, con una pierna en alto y la palma de la mano reposando sobre el pecho. Tiene la boca ligeramente entreabierta y sus pestañas parpadean. Lo dejo, me marcho a la cocina para tomarme la píldora y aprovecho el tiempo para mandarle un mensaje a

Luna, para que sepa que todo va bien, aunque no sea cierto, y luego telefoneo a mi hermano. Con todo lo que ha pasado, se me había olvidado que en teoría iba a quedar hoy con él.

—¿Ginny?

—¡Percy! —Cómo me alegro de oír su voz—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Pues el hotel en el que hice la reserva me ha fallado, así que he dormido en casa de Harvey — bromea.

Ignoro su pulla. Le da igual haber tenido que buscarse otro sitio donde pasar la noche. Odiaba a Dean.

—¿Cómo están mamá y papá? —pregunto.

—Preocupados —contesta.

Sabía que iban a estarlo.

—No tienen por qué.

—Pues lo están. Y yo también. ¿Dónde estás?

«¡Mierda!»

¿Que dónde estoy? No puedo decirle dónde estoy exactamente, y con quién.

—En casa de Luna —miento.

No es que Percy vaya a hablar con ella o a visitarla para averiguar la verdad. Además, mamá sabe que iba a estar en casa de Luna, y estoy segura de que se lo habrá dicho. ¿Me está poniendo a prueba?

Se hace el silencio en la línea telefónica al mencionar el nombre de Luna.

—Ya veo —dice poco después—. ¿Todavía?

Ay, el desapego en su voz. Hace años que no se ven, pero parece ser que el tiempo no lo cura todo.

—Es temporal, Percy. Estoy buscando casa mientras hablamos.

En realidad, mientras hablamos estoy sentada en el ático del Lusso _,_ esperando a que el señor de

La Mansión del Sexo —que tiene una jaqueca de caballo y de quien estoy enamorada— se despierte para que pueda llevarlo al hospital y le miren la mano (esa con la que atravesó una ventanilla porque yo lo cabreé). Empiezo a dar vueltas alrededor de la isleta de la cocina.

—¿Has hablado con el idiota de tu ex? —me pregunta. Se nota el desprecio en su voz.

—No, pero he oído que ha estado en contacto con mamá y papá. Muy considerado por su parte.

—Será capullo. Tenemos que hablar de eso. Mamá me ha contado su charla con Dean. Sé que es una sabandija, pero mamá está preocupada, y no ayudó que no vinieras a Newquay.

—Llamé —digo en mi defensa.

—Ya, y sé que no le has contado toda la verdad. ¿Qué hay de ese hombre nuevo?

Me quedo petrificada. Buena pregunta.

—Percy, hay cosas que una no puede contarles a sus padres.

—Pero sí que se las puedes contar a tu hermano —asegura.

—¿Puedo? —le suelto. Lo dudo mucho. Mi hermano mayor acabaría junto con mi padre en la sección de infartos. Ésa es la razón por la que no fui a Newquay: el interrogatorio y la regañina.

Tendré que hacerles frente en algún momento, pero no ahora mismo. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de que mis padres vivan tan lejos.

—Sí, puedes. Así que, ¿cuándo te veo? —me pregunta, un poco más animado.

¿Quiere verme o sacarme información?

—¿Mañana? —digo, a ver si cuela.

—Creía que habíamos quedado hoy. —Parece muy decepcionado.

Yo también. De verdad que tengo ganas de verlo, pero a la vez no quiero.

—Lo siento. Es que estoy mirando varios sitios de alquiler, y luego tengo que terminar una pila de dibujos —vuelvo a mentir, pero es que no podría reunir las fuerzas necesarias para parecer medianamente normal en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Tal vez mañana ya haya conseguido salir del agujero de la depresión y la incertidumbre. Lo dudo mucho pero, al menos, tendré tiempo para intentarlo.

—Genial, pasaremos el día juntos —dice confirmando mis temores.

¿Un día entero eludiendo sus preguntas?

—Vale. Llámame por la mañana —le digo. Secretamente, espero que salga de juerga con sus amigos esta noche y que tenga una resaca tan tremenda que no pueda llamarme hasta tarde.

Necesito tiempo.

—Hecho. Mañana nos vemos, peque. —Y cuelga.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo salir de ésa pero, después de una hora dando vueltas por el ático, no se me ha ocurrido nada. No puedo evitarlo eternamente.

Suena el timbre del portero automático. Respondo, es Clive.

—Ginny, el de mantenimiento va de camino para arreglar la puerta. Ah, y ya está cambiada la luna del coche del señor Potter.

—Gracias, Clive. —Cuelgo y me dirijo a la puerta.

Le abro a un señor mayor que ya está inspeccionando los daños.

—¿Una estampida de rinocerontes? —pregunta rascándose la cabeza.

—Algo así —murmuro.

—Puedo asegurarla de forma provisional, pero tendré que cambiarla. Haré el pedido y la avisaré cuando llegue —dice mientras deposita su caja de herramientas en el suelo.

—Gracias.

Lo dejo cincelando trozos de madera astillada del marco de la puerta y, al volverme, me encuentro a Harry medio dormido, mirando hacia la entrada con recelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta.

—Como tú no abrías, tu puerta principal se las tuvo que ver con Ron —lo digo con sequedad.

Arquea las cejas pero luego parece preocupado.

—Debería llamarlo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto mientras le doy un repaso; veo que está un poco más despabilado después de la siesta de una hora que se ha pegado.

—Mejor. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Iré a por el bolso. —Lo esquivo cuando paso junto a él y sigo caminando.

Su mano vuela y me agarra del brazo.

—Ginny.

Freno en seco y espero que diga algo más, cualquier cosa que mejore la situación, pero no consigo nada, sólo el calor de su mano firme en mi brazo filtrándose por mi piel. Alzo la mirada hacia la suya y descubro que me está observando, pero aun así no abre la boca.

Suspiro con fuerza y me libero de su mano, pero entonces recuerdo que no tengo el coche aquí.

—Mierda —maldigo en voz baja.

—Vigila esa boca, Ginny. ¿Qué pasa?

—Que mi coche está en casa de Luna.

—Cogeremos el mío.

—No puedes conducir con una sola mano. —Me vuelvo para tenerlo frente a frente. En su mejor día, su forma de conducir ya me da bastante miedo.

—Lo sé. Conduce tú. —Me lanza las llaves del coche y siento una ligera oleada de pánico. ¿Me deja conducir un coche que vale más de ciento sesenta mil libras?

¡Madre de Dios!

—Ginny, conduces como miss Daisy. ¿Quieres acelerar de una vez? —se queja Harry.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina que él ignora. El acelerador es muy sensible y me siento minúscula detrás del volante. Me aterroriza arañarle el coche.

—¡Cállate! —le suelto antes de hacer lo que me dice y avanzar rugiendo por la carretera. Si atropello a alguien, será culpa suya.

—Así está mejor. —Me mira y sonríe—. Es más fácil de manejar si dejas de ser tan cauta con su potencia.

La frase le va que ni pintada. Tiene razón, pero no voy a reconocérselo. En vez de eso, voy a concentrarme en la carretera y en que llegue al hospital de una pieza.

Después de tres horas en urgencias y una radiografía, el médico ha confirmado que la mano de

Harry no está rota pero que sí que ha sufrido daños musculares.

—¿La ha tenido en reposo? —pregunta la enfermera—. Si la lesión se produjo hace varios días, ya debería haber bajado la inflamación.

Harry me mira con cara de culpabilidad cuando la enfermera le venda la mano.

—No —responde en voz baja.

No. Ha estado empinándose botellas de vodka con ella.

—Pues debería haber hecho reposo —lo riñe la mujer—. Y debería mantenerla en alto.

Miro a Harry con las cejas enarcadas y él levanta la vista al techo mientras la enfermera le pone el brazo en un cabestrillo antes de mandarnos a casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hospital, se quita el cabestrillo y lo tira a la papelera.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —digo, alarmada, mientras él sale a la calle.

—No pienso llevar esa cosa.

—¡Claro que lo harás! —le grito sacando el cabestrillo de la papelera. Me he quedado a cuadros.

Ese hombre no tiene consideración alguna para consigo mismo. Les ha dado una paliza a sus órganos internos a base de litros y litros de vodka, ¿y ahora se niega a cooperar para que la mano se le cure en condiciones?

Lo sigo pero él no se detiene hasta que llega al coche. Yo tengo las llaves, aunque no pulso el botón del mando que abre la puerta. Nos miramos desafiantes por encima del DBS.

—¿Abres el coche?

—No. No hasta que vuelvas a ponerte esto. —Levanto el cabestrillo por encima de mi cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Ginny. No pienso ponérmelo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de entornarlos y volver a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto con sequedad. Harry el testarudo ha regresado, y ése es un rasgo de su personalidad que no me alegra volver a ver.

—No me hace falta.

—Sí que te la hace.

—No, no me la hace —se burla.

¡Por Dios bendito!

—¡Ponte el cabestrillo de una puta vez, Harry! —le grito por encima del coche.

—¡Esa puta boca!

—¡Joder! —le espeto de mala manera.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué imagen estaremos dando en mitad del aparcamiento del hospital, gritándonos improperios el uno al otro por encima del techo de un Aston Martin? Me da igual. A veces es un cavernícola.

—¡Esa boca! —grita, y entonces se sorprende del volumen de su propia voz y se lleva la mano lastimada a la cabeza—. ¡Joder!

Rompo a reír al verlo danzar en círculos, agitando la mano y maldiciendo como un poseso. Así aprenderá. Eso, por ser un tonto cabezota.

—¡Abre el puto coche, Ginny! —ruge.

Uy, qué enfadado está. Aprieto los labios para reprimir la risa.

—¿Qué tal la mano? —le pregunto con una risita que crece y se convierte en una carcajada. No puedo contenerme. Qué bien sienta reír.

Cuando recupero la compostura, veo que me está mirando hecho una furia por encima del coche.

—Abre —exige.

—Cabestrillo —le contesto, y se lo tiro por encima del techo.

Lo coge y lo lanza sobre el asfalto antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí y dirigirme una mirada asesina.

—A veces te comportas como un niño, Harry Potter. No voy a abrir el coche hasta que te pongas ese cabestrillo.

Veo cómo entorna los ojos sin dejar de mirarme y las comisuras de su boca se elevan y forman una sonrisa disimulada.

—Tres —dice alto y claro.

La mandíbula me llega al suelo.

—¡No me vengas ahora con una cuenta atrás! —chillo sin poder creérmelo.

—Dos... —Su tono es calmado y desenfadado, mientras que yo me he quedado de piedra. Apoya los codos en el techo—. Uno.

—¡Que te den! —me burlo, manteniéndome firme. Yo sólo quiero que se ponga el maldito cabestrillo por su bien. A mí me da igual, pero esto es una cuestión de principios.

—Cero —termina de contar y empieza a desplazarse sigilosamente hacia la parte delantera del coche, hacia mí, mientras yo, de forma instintiva, voy hacia la parte de atrás. Se detiene y levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me pregunta, y rodea el vehículo en dirección contraria.

Conozco esa expresión, y sé que significa «Te la estás buscando». Sé que no lo pensará dos veces a la hora de tirarme al suelo y torturarme hasta que me someta a cualesquiera que sean sus exigencias por miedo a hacerme pis encima. Aunque, ¿a qué voy a someterme exactamente?

—Nada —contesto, y me aseguro de mantenerme en el extremo opuesto del coche. Podríamos pasarnos todo el día en este aparcamiento.

—Ven aquí. —Su voz tiene ese tono grave, ronco y familiar que amo. Ha vuelto otra parte de él, pero me estoy distrayendo.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No.

Antes de que pueda anticipar su siguiente movimiento, arranca a correr alrededor del coche y yo salgo pitando en dirección contraria mientras dejo escapar un grito. La gente nos mira y yo corro entre los otros coches aparcados como una loca, antes de derrapar y detenerme en la parte de atrás de un todo terreno. Asomo la cabeza por la esquina para ver dónde está.

El corazón se me sale por la boca y cae en picado sobre el asfalto. Harry está doblado sobre sí mismo, abrazándose las rodillas.

«¡Mierda!»

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo alentando un comportamiento tan estúpido cuando debería estar recuperándose? Corro hacia él y unos cuantos transeúntes lo ven y empiezan a acercársele.

—¡Harry! —grito casi a su lado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —me pregunta un anciano mientras corro.

—No lo... ¡¿Qué...?! —De pronto, una mano me levanta del suelo y me echa sobre los hombros de Harry.

—No juegues conmigo, Ginny —dice él, henchido de orgullo—. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que yo siempre gano. —Busca mi falda y posa la mano sobre el interior de mi muslo mientras avanza a grandes zancadas hacia el coche cargando conmigo.

Sonrío con dulzura a las personas con las que nos cruzamos pero no me molesto en resistirme a él. Estoy contenta de que tenga fuerzas para levantarme.

—Se me ven las bragas —me quejo mientras me aliso la falda del vestido para taparme el trasero.

—No se te ve nada.

Me baja inclinando despacio el cuerpo hasta que mi cara está a la altura de la suya. Va a besarme.

Tengo que parar esto. Me revuelvo en sus brazos.

—Tenemos que ir al supermercado —digo con la mirada fija en su pecho mientras me escurro y consigo zafarme.

Suelta un hondo suspiro y me deja en el suelo.

—¿Cómo voy a arreglar las cosas si no haces más que pararme los pies?

Me compongo el vestido y le devuelvo la mirada.

—Ése es tu problema, Harry. Quieres solucionar las cosas a base de distraerme con tus caricias en vez de hablar conmigo y darme respuestas. No puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder.

Quito el seguro del coche, me subo y dejo a Harry pensativo, mordisqueándose el labio. Al llegar al supermercado conduzco arriba y abajo en busca de una plaza libre de aparcamiento.

He descubierto algo nuevo sobre Harry hoy: como pasajero es un horror. Me ha obligado a adelantar, a colarme y a cambiar de carril, todo con tal de ganar unos miserables metros. Ese hombre es un temerario al volante. Bueno, la verdad es que ese hombre es un temerario en general y punto.

—Ahí hay un sitio. —Cruza el brazo en mi campo de visión y le doy un manotazo para que lo aparte.

—Es una plaza reservada para padres y bebés. —Paso de largo.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que no veo a ningún bebé en este coche tan bonito que tienes.

Posa la mirada en mi vientre y de repente me siento muy incómoda.

—¿Has encontrado tus píldoras? —me pregunta sin dejar de mirarme el vientre.

—No —respondo mientras me meto en una plaza de aparcamiento libre.

Quiero culparlo por hacerme olvidar mi rutina habitual, pero la verdad es que soy un desastre y siempre me organizo fatal. Tuve que ir otra vez a la consulta de la doctora Monroe para que me escribiera otra receta por haber perdido dos prescripciones en una semana. También me hice pruebas para asegurarme de no haber contraído ninguna enfermedad venérea después de tanto sexo sin protección con Harry. Su más que activa vida sexual no me dejó otra alternativa.

—¿Te has olvidado de tomar alguna? —pregunta formando una línea recta con los labios.

¿Le preocupa que pueda estar embarazada?

—Me vino la regla el domingo por la noche. —Me gustaría añadir que fue como una señal o algo así, pero me callo. Apago el motor.

Permanece en silencio mientras salgo del coche y espero a que él haga lo mismo.

—¿No podrías haber aparcado más lejos? —gruñe cuando baja y se acerca hacia mí.

—Al menos he aparcado de forma legal.

Voy hacia las filas de carritos de la compra e introduzco una moneda de una libra para soltar uno.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en un supermercado? —pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a la acera cubierta por un toldo. Harry y un supermercado no parecen encajar de forma natural.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Eso es cosa de Cathy. Normalmente como en La Mansión.

Que mencione su club de sexo megapijo me pone los pelos como escarpias y se me quitan las ganas de darle conversación. Noto que me mira pero paso, y me centro en seguir caminando.

Voy metiendo en el carro las cosas básicas, mientras que Harry coge una docena de botes de mantequilla de cacahuete, un par de botes de crema de cacao y varios de nata montada.

—¿No tienes de nada? —pregunto echando leche en el carro.

Se encoge de hombros y toma el control del carrito con la mano buena.

—Cathy ha estado fuera.

Lo guío hacia el siguiente pasillo y me doy cuenta de que, sin querer, lo he llevado a la sección de bebidas alcohólicas. Doy media vuelta presa del pánico y me golpeo con el carro en la espinilla.

—¡Joder! —exclamo con un gesto de dolor.

—Ginny, ¡cuidado con esa boca!

Me froto la espinilla. Mierda, cómo duele.

—No necesitamos nada de este pasillo —suelto a toda prisa, y empujo el carro en su dirección.

Camina hacia atrás.

—Ginny, déjalo estar.

—Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de dónde estábamos.

—Por el amor de Dios, mujer, no voy a abalanzarme sobre los estantes y a destapar todas las botellas ¿Estás bien?

Frunzo el ceño y me miro la pierna.

—Sí —digo entre dientes, cabreada por no haberme fijado en dónde me metía. Me agacho y me paso la mano por la espinilla. Qué daño me he hecho.

Me pongo derecha y me quedo de piedra al ver que Harry está de rodillas delante de mí. Rodea mi pierna con la mano herida y con la mano sana me coloca el pie sobre su rodilla antes de plantarme un beso en la espinilla. Estamos en mitad del supermercado un sábado por la tarde, y él está de rodillas besándome la pierna.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta, y levanta la vista para mirarme—. Perdóname, Ginny. Por todo.

Observo su bello rostro sin afeitar y me entran ganas de llorar. Los ojos que me miran son todo sinceridad.

—Vale —le contesto en un susurro, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Asiente y suspira. Luego se levanta y me planta un beso casto en el vientre antes de ponerse de pie. Me saca de la sección de bebidas alcohólicas y me lleva directamente a la de productos de higiene personal. Coge cuchillas y espuma de afeitar. Miro su incipiente barba y me pregunto si quiero que se deshaga de ella. Cuanto más la miro, más me gusta.

Para cuando volvemos al Lusso son las seis de la tarde y la puerta ya está arreglada. Harry se tumba en el sofá, agotado por haber salido unas pocas horas, y yo me quedo en la cocina después de haber guardado la compra, sin saber qué hacer. Es sábado por la noche y normalmente a estas horas estoy descorchando una botella de vino y relajándome. No hay vino y no puedo relajarme, así que llamo a Luna.

—Hola, ¿qué haces? —le pregunto, y me siento en un taburete con una taza de café. Café, no vino.

—Nos pillas saliendo —dice la mar de contenta.

—¿Nos?

—Sí. No me preguntes con quién estoy, Ginny, que ya lo sabes.

Eso significa que Luna está con Sam, y que tengo que hacer como que no es nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, me da un poco de envidia.

—¿Adónde vais?

—Sam va a llevarme a La Mansión.

«¿Qué?»

Vale, la envidia ha desaparecido.

—¿A La Mansión? —suelto, incrédula. ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—Sí. Pero no te equivoques, se lo he pedido yo. Siento curiosidad.

¡La madre que me trajo! El aplomo de Luna no tiene límite. Yo me desintegré en cuanto descubrí lo que era La Mansión, y resulta que ella quiere hacer vida social allí. Madre mía, no puedo creer que

Sam esté de acuerdo. Él es socio, y eso debería asustar a Luna, pero es evidente que no es así. El hombre con el que salgo es el dueño del lugar, y todavía no he llegado al fondo del asunto. En fin, sé que ha habido mucha diversión, pero ¿a qué nivel? A juzgar por las miradas asesinas que me han lanzado las socias del club las pocas veces que he estado allí, tengo la sospecha de que ha sido mucha.

La idea me deprime y me entran aún más ganas de tomarme una copa de vino.

—¿Y a Sam le apetece llevarte? —Lo pregunto con toda la tranquilidad que puedo, pero no hay forma de ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz.

—Sí, me ha contado lo que ocurre allí, y quiero verlo. —Lo dice como si nada; es la Luna que se toma las cosas con calma. A mí me da un ataque sólo de pensar en el lugar. Odio que tenga una mentalidad tan abierta. Además, ¿qué es lo que ocurre allí?

—El sitio es bonito. —Me encojo de hombros y le doy vueltas a mi café sobre la encimera. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir?

—¿Qué tal está Harry? —me pregunta.

Detecto cierto nerviosismo en su voz. ¿Todavía le cae tan bien? Está claro que el hecho de que sea el dueño de La Mansión no es un problema para ella, pero no le sentó igual de bien que, cuando dejé de llorar el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar, le contara la clase de capullo borracho que me había encontrado al volver a su casa para intentar hacer las paces. Él parece que está bien, pero la verdad es que yo no. ¿Qué le digo?

Me decanto por:

—Está bien. Sólo tiene daños musculares en la mano e insiste en que no es un alcohólico.

—Me alegro.

Su sinceridad es muy dulce, y me alegro de que no esté soltando tacos por el móvil y diciéndome que me largue de aquí ahora mismo.

—Bueno, no se cae de la cama dándole un morreo a la botella de vodka, ¿no? —se ríe.

—¡No! Por lo visto sólo es que no sabe parar cuando ha empezado. Aunque sigue siendo un problema, Luna.

—Todo irá bien, Ginny —me reconforta.

¿Seguro? Yo no lo tengo tan claro. Pensaba que estando aquí con él empezaría a solucionarse el desastre, pero no ha sido así. Le he dicho lo que quiero pero no parece dispuesto a dármelo. En vez de eso intenta distraerme, cosa que sabe hacer muy bien. He decidido darle hasta mañana por la mañana.

Si para entonces no ha hablado conmigo, me iré. Cederé pronto a sus caricias si no me ando con cuidado.

—Sí. Escucha —vuelvo a centrarme en Ginny—, te diría que te diviertas esta noche, pero me inclino por decirte... que mantengas la mente abierta.

—Ginny, no hay nadie con una mente más abierta que la mía. ¡No puedo esperar! Te llamo mañana.

—Adiós.

Cuelgo y repaso mis visitas a La Mansión cuando pensaba que sólo era un hotel inocente. Niego con la cabeza ante mi ceguera. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta cuando ahora todo resulta evidente? No debería ser tan dura conmigo misma. Había un hombre alto, musculoso, con el pelo rubio ceniza y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan distrayéndome. Era perfecto. Sigue siéndolo, aunque pesa unos kilos menos y tiene unos cuantos problemas más.

Voy arriba a cambiarme. Me quito el vestido y me pongo unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes antes de quitarme las horquillas del pelo.

Cuando vuelvo abajo, Harry todavía está dormido en el sofá. Me entretengo un rato con el mueble del televisor pero no consigo abrir el dichoso armario para que aparezca la tele, así que me arrellano en una silla y observo a Harry mientras duerme. Su pecho firme sube y baja con la mano herida encima. Pienso en pastelitos de chocolate, en calas y en ángeles, y finalmente me quedo dormida.


	5. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5

—Te quiero.

Me despierto aturdida en la oscuridad y me froto los ojos mientras me incorporo en la silla. Tardo unos instantes en darme cuenta de dónde estoy pero, cuando empiezo a centrarme, veo a un hombre guapo y rubio en cuclillas delante de mí.

—Hola —susurra apartándome el pelo de la cara. Miro el amplio espacio a mi alrededor tratando de despertarme.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto, somnolienta.

Me da un beso en la frente.

—Medianoche.

¿Medianoche? He dormido como un lirón y podría quedarme frita de nuevo, pero me despierto del todo cuando el escalofriante sonido de un tono de móvil apuñala el silencio.

—¡Por Dios! —protesta Harry.

Coge con furia el móvil de la mesita de café y mira la pantalla. ¿Quién será a estas horas?

—Ron... —saluda con calma por el teléfono—. ¿Por qué?

Me mira.

—No, no pasa nada... Sí... Dame media hora.

Cuelga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto, ya despierta del todo.

Se pone las Converse y se dirige a la puerta. Es evidente que no está contento.

—Problemas en La Mansión. No tardaré.

Y tal cual desaparece por la puerta.

Así que estoy despierta, son más de las doce y Harry acaba de irse en plena noche. ¿Cómo va a conducir con una sola mano? Me siento en la silla como una muñeca rota y especulo sobre qué habrá podido suceder en La Mansión que sea tan urgente.

Ay, no... Luna está allí.

Corro a la cocina y cojo mi móvil para llamarla pero no contesta. Lo intento varias veces y no obtengo respuesta, y con cada llamada me preocupo más aún. Debería llamar a Harry, aunque parecía estar bastante cabreado. Doy vueltas arriba y abajo, me preparo un café y me siento en la isleta de la cocina, llamando a Luna una y otra vez. Si mi coche estuviera aquí, ya estaría de camino a La Mansión. ¿De verdad? Bueno, es fácil decir que iría para allá, especialmente cuando no tengo forma de ir.

Después de dar vueltas por el ático durante una hora sin parar de llamar a Luna, me rindo y me voy a la cama. Me hago un ovillo entre las sábanas suaves y esponjosas del cuarto de invitados.

—Te quiero.

Abro los ojos y veo a Harry junto a la cama. Estoy entre el sueño y la vigilia y mi boca no responde. ¿Qué hora es y cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? No tengo ocasión de preguntar. Me coge en brazos y me lleva a su habitación.

—Tú duermes aquí —susurra mientras me deposita en su cama. Siento que se acuesta detrás de mí y me aprieta contra su pecho.

Si no estuviera tan contenta le haría preguntas, pero no digo nada. Mi cabeza descansa sobre la almohada y el calor de Harry me envuelve. Me duermo otra vez.

—Buenos días.

Abro los ojos y el embriagador perfume de agua fresca y menta me clava en la cama. Mi cerebro consciente está intentando desesperadamente convencerme de que me revuelva y me libere, pero mi cuerpo bloquea todas las instrucciones sensatas que envía el cerebro.

Está sentado sobre los talones.

—Necesito hacerlo —susurra apretándome la mano y tirando de mí hasta que estoy sentada.

Coge el bajo de mi camiseta y tira de él hasta que me la quita por encima de la cabeza. Me besa el pecho y una caricia suave con la lengua llega describiendo círculos hasta mi garganta.

Estoy tensa.

Se aparta.

—Encaje —dice en voz baja mientras me quita el sujetador.

Estoy entre mi cuerpo, que lo necesita desesperadamente, y mi mente, que lo que de verdad necesita es hablar. Quiero aclarar las cosas antes de que vuelvan a arrastrarme al séptimo cielo de Harry, donde pierdo toda capacidad de razonar.

—Tenemos que hablar —digo con calma mientras me besa el cuello y se abre camino hacia mi oreja. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas están en alerta, suplicándome que me calle y que lo acepte.

—Te necesito —susurra cuando encuentra mi boca, y hunde la lengua en mí.

—Harry, por favor. —Mi voz es apenas un susurro inaudible.

—Nena, así es como yo digo las cosas. —Me coge de la nuca y me atrae aún más hacia sí—. Deja que te lo muestre.

Mi cuerpo gana.

Ignoro los gritos de mi conciencia y me rindo a él como la esclava que soy. Me agarra por el trasero y me recuesta en la cama, sellando nuestras bocas por el camino. Todo mi ser cobra vida cuando su lengua, caliente y húmeda, se desliza entre mis labios y da vueltas lentamente por toda mi boca. Estamos en modo Harry gentil y es como si supiera que éste es el mejor lugar al que llevarme en este momento.

Su respiración, lenta y profunda, me dice que él tiene el control cuando se apoya en el antebrazo y usa la mano sana para recorrer con la punta de los dedos desde la cresta de mi cadera hasta mi pecho. Una oleada de cosquilleos viaja por mi cuerpo con cada caricia, y mi respiración se vuelve superficial e irregular. Termina de dibujar el contorno de mi pezón al ritmo melancólico de nuestras lenguas.

Me agarro a sus hombros y siento que todas las emociones perdidas me inundan de nuevo bajo sus caricias, su atenta boca y su cuerpo duro flanqueando el mío. Mi miedo estaba totalmente justificado: he vuelto a perderme en él.

Gimoteo cuando aparta los labios y se sienta sobre los talones antes de quitarme los pantalones cortos con la mano sana y llevarse las bragas con ellos.

—Necesitas un recordatorio —dice mirándome.

—Esto no es el modo convencional.

—Así es como yo hago las cosas, Ginny. —Tira mis pantalones y mis bragas a un lado, me levanta y junta su boca con la mía—. Necesitamos hacer las paces.

No puedo resistirme más. Clavo los dedos en la goma de sus bóxeres y lo beso con más fuerza mientras se los bajo por las caderas. Deja escapar un largo gemido y vuelve a tumbarme en la cama, lo que hace que tenga que soltar los calzoncillos, así que pongo un pie en el elástico y estiro la pierna para bajarlos del todo. Está medio acostado sobre mí, con su cuerpo duro y esbelto sobre el mío, y reclama mi boca, apretándose con más fuerza contra mí.

Enrosco los dedos en su pelo y saboreo la fricción de su barba de varios días contra mi cara. Está demasiado larga para raspar, así que es más bien como un cepillo suave que se desliza por mi rostro.

Separa nuestras bocas y entierra la cara en mi pelo mientras me coge del sexo y asciende con la palma de la mano al centro de mi cuerpo, pasa despacio por mi estómago y, poco a poco, la mueve entre mis pechos para terminar en mi cuello.

—Te he echado de menos, nena —susurra contra mi cuello—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. —Le abrazo la cabeza. Me siento envuelta en su energía, aunque él ahora no esté fuerte. Me siento segura y protegida pero soy consciente de que en este momento la cuidadora soy yo. También me siento abrumada, completamente sobrepasada por la intensidad de mis sentimientos hacia este hombre lleno de problemas.

Se mueve para que mis muslos lo acunen y pronto noto la cabeza húmeda y resbaladiza de su erección matutina apretándose contra mí. Mi mente es un revoltijo de pensamientos contradictorios, pero entonces se apoya en los brazos y me observa, como si fuera lo único que hay en el mundo.

Nuestras miradas se funden y dicen más de lo que las palabras podrían expresar nunca. Cojo su bello rostro entre mis manos.

—Gracias por volver a mí —me susurra cuando lo miro a los ojos y me ahogo en ellos. La emoción inunda todo mi ser.

Le paso el pulgar por los labios húmedos y lo deslizo en el interior de su boca. Lo saco despacio y lo dejo en el borde de su labio inferior. Le da un beso en la punta y me sonríe mientras levanta las caderas, sin dejar de mirarme, y mi pelvis se recoloca para recibirlo.

Suspiro de puro placer, un placer sin remordimientos, cuando despacio, sin prisa y con devoción, se desliza dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos y lo cojo de la nuca cuando me llena del todo. Se queda quieto, palpitando y latiendo en mi interior. Su respiración cambia de inmediato y pasa a ser rápida y brusca.

Es un rasgo conocido; está esforzándose por mantener el control.

—Mírame —me exige entre jadeo y jadeo. Me fuerzo a abrir los ojos y gimo un poco cuando lo noto moverse dentro de mí—. Te quiero —susurra con la voz quebrada.

Cojo aire al oír las palabras que necesitaba escuchar desesperadamente desde hace tanto tiempo, pero ¿acaso cree que es eso lo único que quiero oír? ¿Cree que con eso basta?

—No, Harry. —Cierro los ojos y aparto las manos de su nuca.

—Ginny, mírame —me exige bruscamente. Abro los ojos, llorosos, y miro su rostro, serio y carente de expresión—. Llevo todo el tiempo diciéndote lo que siento.

—No, no lo has hecho. Me robabas el móvil e intentabas controlarme —respondo.

Se mueve en círculos dentro de mí y, de inmediato, ambos soltamos un gemido.

—Ginny, nunca antes me he sentido así. —Se sale y luego vuelve a meterse más adentro, más hacia arriba.

Intento poner orden en mis pensamientos dispersos pero nuevamente se me escapa un gemido.

—Llevo toda la vida rodeado de mujeres desnudas que no se respetan a sí mismas. —Pone la mano en la mía y me sujeta de las muñecas, cada una a un lado de mi cabeza.

«Embestida.»

—¡Harry!

—Tú no eres como ellas, Ginny.

«Embestida.»

—¡Ay, Dios!

Sale y vuelve a embestir.

—¡Jesús! —Toma unas cuantas bocanadas profundas—. Eres mía y sólo mía, nena. Sólo para mis ojos, sólo para mis caricias y sólo para mi placer. Sólo mía. ¿Me has entendido?

Se retira y vuelve a entrar, lentamente, en mí.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú también eres sólo mío? —pregunto mientras muevo las caderas para capturar la deliciosa penetración.

—Sólo tuyo, Ginny. Dime que me quieres.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillo ante sus fuertes embestidas.

—Ya me has oído —dice en voz baja—. No hagas que te folle hasta que lo digas, cielo.

Estoy estupefacta. Me estoy derritiendo debajo de él, incapacitada de placer, ¿y me exige que le diga que lo quiero? Lo quiero pero ¿debería confesárselo bajo presión? Aunque es justo lo que esperaba. Ha estado intentando convertirme en lo contrario de lo que conoce: hacía que fuera tapada, no me dejaba beber, insistía en que llevara delicado encaje en vez de frío cuero... Pero ¿qué hay del sexo?

—Ginny, contéstame. —Empuja más hondo y se mueve con firmeza. Una gota de sudor le cruza la

frente—. No te lo guardes para ti.

Sus palabras caen como un rayo. ¿Que me lo guardo? Ya ha intentado sonsacarme antes lo que siento por él a base de sexo: fue en el baño, el sábado pasado, cuando me penetró una y otra vez exigiéndome que lo dijera. Creía que lo que buscaba era que le asegurara que no iba a marcharme.

Me equivoqué. ¿Cómo lo supo? Otra rotación perfecta y mis músculos internos empiezan a tener espasmos, a temblar y a abrirse camino paso a paso hacia el epicentro de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Se me tensan las piernas.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —pregunto echando la cabeza hacia atrás de desesperación, mental y

física.

—Maldita sea, Ginny, mírame. —Otro embate, pleno y duro, y abro los ojos.

—¡Te quiero! —grita, y enfatiza las palabras con una retirada lenta y un ataque rápido y duro de sus caderas.

—¡Yo también te quiero! —grito las palabras que me ha sacado a golpes.

Deja de moverse por completo, nuestras respiraciones rápidas y frenéticas, y me sujeta las muñecas a cada lado de la cabeza. Me mira.

—Te quiero tanto, joder. No pensé que fuera posible.

Sus palabras me penetran hasta lo más hondo, la intensidad de nuestra unión me acelera el corazón, aún más cuando me mira, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me sonríe un poco y se retira despacio.

—Ahora vamos a hacer el amor —dice en voz baja, meciéndose con suavidad dentro de mí y capturando mis labios en un beso lento y sensual, cargado de significado. Me suelta las muñecas y mis manos vuelan a su espalda, donde resbalan en su piel mojada.

Su táctica ha cambiado por completo. Despacio, sin prisa, entra y sale de mí, me empuja hacia una euforia total mientras yo me aferro a su espalda todo lo fuerte que soy capaz. El sexo con Harry siempre ha sido incomparable, pero este momento tiene un poder significativo que jamás creí posible.

Me quiere.

Lucho por mantener mis emociones a raya cuando se aparta y pega la cara a la mía, nariz con nariz, la mirada llena de emoción. Me derrito. La consistencia de sus embestidas, profundas y controladas, hace que tiemble y me tense, y mi sexo se convulsiona y se aferra a su miembro con cada penetración. El velo de sudor en su frente se hace más denso por la concentración, y me indica que él también está al borde del precipicio. Levanto un poco las caderas en una entrada y gimo cuando me llena a más no poder. La sensación de su tempo, rítmico y meticuloso, hace que quiera cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero no puedo apartarlos de los suyos.

—Juntos —dice. Su aliento cálido me cubre la cara.

—Sí —jadeo, y noto cómo se expande y palpita preparando su descarga.

—Cielos, Ginny. —Una bocanada de aire escapa de entre sus labios y su cuerpo se tensa, pero no aparta los ojos de los míos.

Mi espalda se arquea en un acto reflejo cuando la espiral de placer llega al clímax y me envía temblando a un huracán de sensaciones incontrolables. Grito de desesperación y de placer, con el cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos. Cierro los ojos para contener las lágrimas que se han acumulado a medida que mi orgasmo empieza a desvanecerse, lento y perezoso, bajo sus caricias, continuadas y uniformes.

—Los ojos —me ordena con dulzura, y yo obedezco y los abro de nuevo.

Lanza un profundo gemido y tenso todos los músculos de mi sexo para abrazarlo y extraerle su descarga. ¿Cómo lo hace para mantener la cabeza levantada y los ojos abiertos? Puedo ver la batalla que está librando con su instinto, que le dice que me penetre y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sostiene con rienda firme el control, y entonces casi se puede oír su repentina descarga cuando sus mejillas se hinchan y se introduce dentro de mí, largo y duro, y se mantiene ahí; mis músculos obligan a su erección palpitante a continuar con sus constricciones lentas mientras se vacía en mi interior.

—Te quiero —le digo cuando me mira, con el pecho oscilando arriba y abajo. Ya está. Ahí lo dejo. Mis cartas están sobre la mesa y, técnicamente, ésa no me la ha sacado follando.

Sus labios encuentran los míos.

—Ya lo sé, nena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto, porque soy consciente de que no se lo he dicho nunca. Lo he gritado en mi cabeza mil veces pero nunca lo he dicho en voz alta.

—Me lo dijiste cuando estabas borracha —sonríe—. Después de que te enseñara a bailar.

Hago un rápido repaso mental de la noche en la que me emborraché como una cuba y volví a ceder ante sus insistentes avances. Hay que tener en cuenta que no recuerdo gran cosa desde que Harry me sacó del bar. Estaba muy pedo, y eso también fue por su culpa.

—No me acuerdo —confieso. Me siento como una idiota.

—Ya lo sé. —Mueve las caderas.

Suspiro.

—Fue de lo más frustrante.

Todo vuelve de repente. En verdad estaba intentando hacerme confesar que lo quería a base de sexo. Me observa mientras coloco las piezas en su sitio y su boca dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo has sabido siempre —digo en voz baja.

«Los niños y los borrachos...»

¿He pasado días y días dándole vueltas y resulta que él lo sabía desde el principio? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no habló conmigo en vez de intentar sonsacármelo a polvos? Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

Su sonrisa desaparece, la reemplaza una expresión de estoicismo.

—Estabas borracha. Quería oírtelo decir estando sobria. Cuando las mujeres se emborrachan siempre me confiesan amor eterno.

—¿De verdad?

Casi se echa a reír.

—Pues sí. —Me mira—. No estaba seguro de si aún me querías después de... —Se muerde con ganas el labio inferior—. En fin, después de mi pequeño ataque de nervios.

Me parto de risa por dentro. ¿«Pequeño ataque de nervios»? Por Dios, ¿cómo será entonces uno grande? ¿Y las mujeres le dicen que lo quieren? ¿Qué mujeres, y cuántas se lo han dicho?

Compongo una mueca de asco. No me gusta nada el rencor que siento hacia cualquier otra mujer que lo ame o lo haya amado. Necesito quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza cuanto antes. No puede salir nada bueno del hecho de enterarme de esas cosas.

—Te quiero —enfatizo mis palabras, las murmuro casi entre dientes, como si estuviera diciéndoselo a todas esas mujeres que también afirman amarlo. Siento que su cuerpo se relaja antes de continuar trazando lentos círculos dentro de mí.

Lo aprieto más y envuelvo su cuerpo con el mío. Me he quitado un peso de encima, pero entonces caigo en la cuenta: estoy enamorada de un hombre y no tengo ni idea de la edad que tiene.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry?

Levanta la cabeza y veo que los engranajes de su mente se ponen en movimiento. Sé que está pensando si debería decirme su edad real y parar de una vez con las estúpidas evasivas.

—No me acuerdo. —Frunce el ceño.

Ah, creo que puedo sacar partido de esto. Creo que estábamos ya en la treintena.

—Estábamos en treinta y tres —lo informo.

Me sonríe.

—Deberíamos empezar otra vez.

—¡No! —Tiro de su cara y restriego la nariz por su cuello sin afeitar—. Íbamos por treinta y tres.

—Mientes fatal, nena. —Se ríe y me da un beso de esquimal—. Me gusta este juego. Creo que deberíamos empezar otra vez. Tengo dieciocho años.

—¡Dieciocho!

—No juegues conmigo, Ginny.

—¿Por qué no me dices cuántos años tienes y punto? —pregunto con exasperación. De verdad que no me importa. Tiene cuarenta años como mucho.

—Treinta y uno.

Me revuelvo debajo de él. Se acuerda perfectamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Te lo acabo de decir: treinta y uno.

Lo miro enfadada y una de las comisuras de sus labios empieza a formar una especie de sonrisa.

—Sólo es un número —lloriqueo—. Si me preguntas cualquier cosa en el futuro, no te contestaré, o al menos, no te diré la verdad —amenazo.

La especie de sonrisa desaparece en un santiamén.

—Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti. Sé lo que sientes, y nada de lo que me digas me hará sentir de otro modo. Ojalá tú sintieras lo mismo.

¡Eso es pasarse de la raya! No cambiaría para nada lo que siento por él. Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. Ojalá me lo dijera y ya está. Ya me distraen bastante él y su complicada forma de ser. Ni siquiera hemos hablado aún, pero me siento mucho mejor. Ya no me noto vacía.

—Dijiste que saldría corriendo si lo supiera —le recuerdo—, pero no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Se ríe.

—Claro que no. —Lo dice muy seguro—. Ginny, has visto lo peor de mí y no has salido huyendo.

Bueno, saliste huyendo pero luego volviste. —Me besa en la frente—. ¿De verdad crees que me preocupa mi edad?

—Entonces ¿por qué no me la dices? —pregunto, exasperada.

—Porque me gusta este juego. —Vuelve a darme besos de esquimal en el cuello.

Mi pecho se levanta con un hondo suspiro y le aprieto más el brazo, los hombros bañados en sudor y mis muslos alrededor de sus firmes caderas.

—Pues a mí no —gruño, y hundo la cara en su cuello para inhalarlo entero. Exhalo satisfecha y recorro con los dedos su espalda tersa.

Yacemos en silencio y completamente sumidos el uno en el otro durante mucho tiempo, pero de pronto noto que su cuerpo tiembla y me saca de mi ensimismamiento (estaba pensando en lo que nos deparará el futuro).

Su cuerpo tembloroso me recuerda el desafío más difícil de todos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, nerviosa. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me abraza con fuerza.

—Sí. ¿Qué hora es?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué hora será? Espero no haberme perdido la llamada de Dan. Me revuelvo debajo de Harry y él gime contra mi cuello.

—Iré a ver.

—No. Estoy muy a gusto —se queja—. Y tampoco es tan tarde.

—Tardo dos segundos.

Gruñe y se levanta ligeramente para que yo pueda escabullirme y luego separa el cuerpo del mío y se tumba boca arriba sobre el colchón. Salto de la cama y cojo mi móvil. Son las nueve en punto, y

Dan no ha llamado. Qué alivio. Aunque tengo doce llamadas perdidas de Harry. ¿Eh? Vuelvo al dormitorio y veo que está sentado en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera, en cueros y sin ningún pudor. Me miro. Yo también estoy desnuda.

—Tengo doce llamadas perdidas tuyas —digo, confusa, al tiempo que le muestro mi teléfono.

En su rostro aparece una mirada de desaprobación.

—No podía localizarte. Pensé que te habías marchado. Tuve cien infartos en diez minutos, Ginny.

¿Qué hacías en el otro dormitorio? —Me lanza una mirada acusadora.

—No sabía en qué punto estábamos —digo; es mejor ser sincera.

—¿Eso qué significa? —pregunta con escepticismo.

Parece ofendido. ¿Acaso ha olvidado nuestra pequeña discusión del domingo?

—Harry, la última vez que te vi, eras un extraño que me dijo que yo era una calientabraguetas y que te había causado un daño indescriptible. Perdóname por no tenerlas todas conmigo.

Su cara de ofendido desaparece al instante. La de ahora es de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento. No lo decía de verdad.

—Ya —suspiro.

—Ven. —Da unas palmaditas sobre el colchón y me meto en la cama a su lado. Estamos de costado, mirándonos a la cara, usando el antebrazo a modo de almohada.

—No volverás a ver a ese hombre.

Eso espero, aunque no lo tengo tan claro como él. Una copa y podría encontrarme ante el bruto amenazador que, la verdad, no me gusta un pelo.

—¿No volverás a beber nunca? —pregunto con nerviosismo. Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para conseguir la información que necesito.

—No. —Lleva el dedo índice a mi pelvis y empieza a dibujar círculos.

Me estremezco.

—¿Nunca?

Se detiene sin terminar de completar el círculo.

—Nunca, Ginny. Lo único que necesito es a ti y que tú me necesites a mí. Nada más.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Ya hiciste que te necesitara y luego me destruiste —digo con calma. No quiero hacer que se sienta culpable, pero ésa es la verdad. Noto que vuelvo a estar cerca de necesitarlo, tras haber hecho el amor sólo una vez, y la verdad es que yo no quería volver a caer en eso.

Se acerca más a mí, de tal modo que las puntas de nuestras narices están a punto de tocarse, y su aliento, tibio y mentolado, me cubre la cara.

—Nunca te haré daño.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes —le recuerdo. Sí, la última vez dijo que no me haría daño a propósito, cosa preocupante, pero aun así lo dijo.

—Ginny, la idea de verte sufrir, emocional o físicamente, me resulta insoportable. No tengo palabras.

Me vuelvo loco sólo de pensarlo. Me dan ganas de clavarme un cuchillo en el corazón por lo que te he hecho.

—Eso es demasiado, ¿no crees? —le suelto, atónita.

Me mira enfadado.

—Es la verdad, igual que lo es que me pongo violento sólo de imaginar que otro hombre te desee. —Niega con la cabeza como si estuviera intentando borrar las imágenes que aparecen en su mente—. Lo digo completamente en serio.

Ay, Dios. Es cierto: lo dice muy en serio. Tiene la cara larga y la mandíbula apretada.

—No puedes controlarlo todo —replico con el ceño fruncido.

—En lo que a ti respecta, haré todo lo posible, Ginny. Ya te lo he dicho: te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo. Eres mi pequeño pedacito de cielo. Nada te apartará de mi lado. —Y pega los labios a los míos como para rubricar su declaración—. Mientras te tenga a ti, tendré un propósito y una razón de ser. Por eso no voy a beber, y por eso haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para mantenerte a salvo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Pues la verdad es que creo que no, pero asiento de todos modos. La determinación y la convicción con que lo dice son impresionantes, pero ambiciosas hasta rozar lo ridículo. ¿Qué cree que va a pasarme? No puede llevarme pegada a sus pantalones eternamente. Loco.

Le paso el pulgar por la línea irregular de la cicatriz.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —Pruebo suerte. Soy consciente de que no va a contestarme y sé que es un tema tabú, pero necesito obtener toda la información que pueda. Ya sé lo peor de él, así que esto no puede serlo aún más.

Mira mi mano sobre su cicatriz y suspira.

—Estás preguntona esta mañana.

—Sí —concedo. Es verdad.

—Ya te lo dije. No me gusta hablar del tema.

—Eres tú el que se guarda cosas —lo acuso. Se tumba sobre la espalda con un profundo suspiro y se tapa la cara con el brazo. Ah, no, no va a darme la callada por respuesta esta vez. Me monto sobre sus caderas y le aparto el brazo—. ¿Por qué no quieres contarme cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?

—Porque es mi pasado, Ginny, y revolcarse en el fango no es la mejor manera de limpiarse. No quiero que nada afecte a mi futuro.

—No lo hará. No importa lo que me cuentes, te seguiré queriendo. —¿Es que no lo entiende?

Frunzo el ceño cuando sonríe.

—Lo sé —dice, un pelín demasiado confiado. Está muy seguro de sí mismo esta mañana—. Ya me lo dijiste cuando no sentías las piernas —añade.

¿Eso dije también? No me acuerdo. Ya veo que le dije muchas cosas cuando estaba pedo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

Pone las manos allá donde se unen mis muslos.

—Si no va a cambiar lo que sientes por mí, no tiene sentido llenar tu linda cabecita de feos pensamientos. —Levanta las cejas—. ¿No crees?

—Cuando me pidas que te cuente algo, no pienso hacerlo —respondo, enfadada.

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

Se sienta y une nuestros labios. Mis brazos lo rodean de forma mecánica, pero entonces me viene otra cosa a la cabeza.

—¿Descubriste por qué las puertas de hierro y principal de La Mansión estaban abiertas? — Intento con todas mis fuerzas que no parezca que le doy importancia.

—¿Qué? —Se aparta de mí, perplejo.

—Cuando fui el domingo a La Mansión, las puertas se accionaron sin llamar al portero automático, y la puerta principal estaba entreabierta. —Sé que fue ella.

—Ah. Por lo visto las puertas se estropearon. Romilda ya lo ha arreglado. —Vuelve a besarme.

—Qué oportuno. ¿Y la puerta principal también estaba averiada? —inquiero con sarcasmo. Yo sé lo que pasó: la muy viva interceptó mi mensaje y acarició la idea de que yo apareciera sin avisar y descubriera las delicias de La Mansión.

—La ironía no te pega, señorita —me regaña, pero me da igual.

Esa mujer es una hipócrita y una arpía. De repente, me siento llena de determinación, aunque

Harry me da un poco de pena. ¿De verdad cree que es su amiga? ¿Debería compartir con él mi veredicto?

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? —pregunta.

¡Mierda! Hoy he quedado con Percy y no puedo llevar a Harry conmigo. ¿Qué impresión se llevaría? No puedo presentárselo, dado que Dan es un hermano mayor protector y Harry tiene tendencia a pisotear a la gente. ¿Cómo voy a salir de ésta?

—Pues hay algo que debo hacer...

En ese instante suena su móvil, lo que pone fin a mi anuncio.

—Por Dios —maldice Harry levantándome de su regazo y dejándome sobre la cama.

Coge el teléfono y contesta antes de salir del dormitorio.

—¿Ron? —Parece un poco impaciente.

Me tumbo en la cama y visualizo las formas en las que podría darle la noticia de que tengo que ver a Percy. Lo entenderá.

—Debo ir a La Mansión —dice, tajante, de vuelta a la habitación y camino del cuarto de baño. ¿Otra vez? Ni siquiera le he preguntado qué lo obligó a ir anoche, y caigo en la cuenta de que Luna no me ha devuelto las llamadas.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto. Parece muy enfadado.

—Todo irá bien. Vístete.

«¿Qué?»

¡Ah, no! ¡No pienso ir a ese lugar! Todavía tengo que hacerme a la idea de todo. No puede obligarme a ir. Oigo el agua de la ducha y me pongo de pie de un salto para explicarle mis reticencias.

Entro en el baño y lo encuentro ya metido en la ducha. Me sonríe y hace un gesto para que me una a él.

Entro y cojo la esponja y el jabón, pero me los quita de las manos, echa gel en la esponja, hace que me vuelva de espaldas y empieza a enjabonarme. Me quedo de pie en silencio, rebuscando en mi cerebro una forma de abordar el asunto, mientras él desliza la esponja lentamente por mi cuerpo.

Espero que no le dé una rabieta cuando le diga que no estoy dispuesta a ir.

—¿Harry?

Me da un beso en el omoplato.

—¿Ginny?

—De verdad que no quiero ir —suelto del tirón, y entonces me echo la bronca a mí misma por no haber tenido un poco más de tacto.

Hace una pausa con los círculos de espuma unos segundos, luego continúa.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

No puede ser que sea tan insensible como para tener que hacerme esa pregunta. Debería ser obvio por qué no quiero ir. Además, antes de saber lo que ocurría allí, tampoco quería ir, aunque entonces era por culpa de cierta bestia de lengua viperina y labios carnosos. Ahora ella ya no me molesta tanto, a pesar de que todavía no hemos hablado de su pequeña intromisión en la vida de Harry. Ése es otro tema más de los que tenemos que discutir.

—¿No puedes darme un tiempo para que me acostumbre? —pregunto, nerviosa. Mentalmente le suplico que lo entienda y sea razonable.

Él suspira y me pasa el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

—Lo entiendo.

¿De verdad?

Me da un beso en la sien.

—No lo vas a evitar toda la vida, ¿verdad? Sigo queriendo esos diseños para mis nuevas habitaciones.

Me sorprende que sea tan razonable. Ni preguntas, ni pasar por encima de lo que yo quiero, ni polvo de entrar en razón... ¿Está de acuerdo? Eso es bueno. ¿Y el ala nueva? Ni me acordaba de ella, pero tiene razón. No puedo evitar ese lugar toda la vida.

—No. Además, tendré que ir a supervisar las obras cuando hayamos terminado con los diseños.

—Bien.

—¿Qué ocurre en La Mansión?

Me suelta los hombros y empieza a lavarme el pelo con su champú para hombres.

—La policía apareció anoche —dice como si no fuera con él.

Me tenso de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Algún idiota que quería gastar bromas. La policía llamó a John esta mañana para concertar un par de entrevistas. No puedo escaquearme.

Me da media vuelta y me coloca bajo el agua de la ducha para aclararme el pelo.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —lo consuelo. No voy a explicarle por qué no pasa nada. Ahora puedo quedar con Percy sin preocuparme por la costumbre de Harry de pasar por encima de la gente—. Luna estaba en la mansión anoche. —La preocupación es evidente en mi voz.

—Lo sé —levanta una ceja—. Fue toda una sorpresa.

—¿Estaba bien?

—Sí. —Me besa en la nariz y me da un azote en el trasero—. Fuera de aquí.

Salgo de la ducha, dispuesta a secarme y a usar el cepillo de dientes de Harry después de que él lo haya usado. Soy demasiado vaga para cruzar el descansillo y coger el mío. Entro en el dormitorio y él ya está listo, guapísimo con unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta blanca, aunque sigue sin afeitar.

—Me voy. —Me cubre la cara de besos—. Ponte encaje para cuando venga.

Me guiña el ojo y se va.

No pierdo un instante. Cojo mi móvil y llamo a Percy. Quedamos en Almundo's, una pequeña cafetería en Covent Garden. Cruzo corriendo el descansillo, me visto en tiempo récord, me seco el pelo y me lo recojo con unas horquillas a toda velocidad, y llamo a Clive para que me pida un taxi.

Estoy super contenta.


	6. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

Cuando entro en Almundo's recorro con la mirada la cara de la gente que disfruta de su desayuno de domingo y veo a Percy sentado en un rincón, con el rostro hundido en el periódico dominical. Tiene un aspecto fenomenal, bronceado y guapísimo. Cruzo el café a toda velocidad y me echo a sus brazos.

—¡Pero bueno! —Se echa a reír—. ¿Es que te alegras de verme?

Me abraza a su vez mientras yo estoy totalmente encima de él. Estoy tan contenta de verlo que toda la anticipación, el estrés y la emoción de las últimas semanas vuelven a desbordarme.

—Oye, nada de eso —me regaña.

—Lo siento. —Aparto la cara de su pecho y me siento a su lado.

Me coge la mano.

—Sécate las lágrimas, anda —me sonríe—. Es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar en la vida. Estás mejor sin él.

Vaya, ¿se cree que estoy llorando por Dean? ¿Dejo que siga en la ignorancia? La alternativa sería contarle todo lo demás, y eso no puedo hacerlo. Nos tiraríamos aquí un mes entero. Me seco las lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Han sido unas semanas de mierda. Estoy bien, de veras.

—Olvídate de él y sigue con tu vida. Tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido. —Me pasa la mano por el brazo con afecto—. ¿Qué hay de ese tipo que tiene a Dean lloriqueando?

Mierda, esperaba evitar cualquier pregunta relacionada con Harry. Me hacía ilusiones, claro.

—Se llama Harry. No es nada. Sólo es un amigo.

—¿Sólo un amigo? —Me mira en absoluto convencido, y yo me llevo la mano a un mechón suelto de mi recogido.

—Sólo un amigo —repito sacudiendo la cabeza—. Luna tuvo un momento tenso con Dean y pensó que lo haría callar si exageraba un poco la verdad.

—Conque hay parte de verdad... —Me observa, inquisitivo.

—No. —Necesito cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?

Me dirige una mirada de advertencia.

—Amenazan con venir a visitarte y dejarte como nueva. Mamá dijo algo de un extraño que respondía a tu móvil la semana pasada. Imagino que él es esa «verdad exagerada», ¿no?

Vale, mis maniobras de distracción han fracasado miserablemente.

—Sí, sí. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? —sueno molesta.

Percy levanta las manos en un gesto defensivo.

—Vale, vale. Sólo te digo que te andes con cuidado, Ginny.

Me hundo en la silla y pienso qué opinarían mis padres de Harry. No les gustaría, ni siquiera aunque no tuviera ningún problema con la bebida y La Mansión. Es evidente que es mayor que yo.

Puede que le salgan los billetes por las orejas, pero eso no va a impresionar a mis padres, y el hecho de que le guste pasar por encima de quien sea de vez en cuando tampoco ayuda. Me es casi imposible disimular la frustración cuando se porta como un crío. Aunque quizá lo rápidamente que ha aceptado mi negativa de acompañarlo a La Mansión esta mañana sea el cambio que he estado esperando.

Pedimos café, agua y unas pastas, y charlamos sobre el trabajo de Percy, sobre Australia y sobre sus planes para el futuro. Le va bien. Su amigo está ampliando la escuela de surf y quiere que Percy sea su socio. Me alegro por él pero, por motivos egoístas, por dentro me siento un poco decepcionada. No parece que vaya a volver a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué tal está Luna? —pregunta mientras mordisquea las esquinas de su bollo y finge un desinterés total.

Debería abstenerme de mencionar a Sam. No creo que a Percy le guste ese detalle. De repente me acuerdo de que no me he tomado la píldora, y empiezo a rebuscar en mi bolso.

—Sigue siendo Luna —digo como si nada, a pesar de que me siento muy incómoda hablando de ella con Percy. No me parece bien—. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna chica a la vista? —pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras dejo el café y cojo el agua.

—No —sonríe—. Al menos, no hay ninguna permanente.

Ya me imagino. Estoy a punto de soltarle la charla sobre el ir de flor en flor cuando mi móvil empieza a bailar sobre la mesa y _Sweet disposition_ de Temple Trap suena a todo volumen. Sonrío.

¿Está intentando ser gracioso? Doy las gracias porque Harry haya cambiado el tono asignado a su número, pero necesito hablar con él sobre su manía de hacer lo que le da la gana con mi móvil.

Sólo es la una en punto. Pensé que tardaría más, pero quizá siga en La Mansión y sólo esté llamando para ver cómo estoy.

—¡Me encanta esa canción! —exclama Percy—. Déjalo sonar.

Y empieza a cantar, haciéndome reír.

—Tengo que contestar.

Me levanto de la mesa con el móvil y Percy frunce el ceño. Sé que va a sospechar si me retiro para atender la llamada. Diré que era Luna.

Salgo a la luz del sol.

—Hola —digo con alegría.

—¿Dónde coño estás? —brama Harry por teléfono.

Lo aparto de mis tímpanos. Ya está exagerando.

—Cálmate. Estoy con mi hermano.

—¿Que me calme? ¡Vuelvo a casa y me encuentro con que has salido huyendo!

—¡Deja de gritarme, joder! —¿De verdad es necesario?

Ese hombre es imposible. Yo no dije que fuera a esperarlo sentada. Por Dios santo, estoy en caída libre, a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo después de que me hayan echado de mala manera del séptimo cielo de Harry. Pongo los ojos en blanco de pura desesperación.

—No he salido huyendo. He ido a ver a mi hermano, que ha vuelto de Australia —le cuento con calma—. Iba a quedar con él ayer, pero me entretuvieron en otra parte. —No era mi intención ser sarcástica, pero me sale solo.

—Disculpa las molestias —sisea.

—¿Perdona? —Su hostilidad me deja atónita.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar? —Su tono de voz no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el de un capullo. Es posible que me vaya a casa de Luna. No estoy lista para que me arranquen la piel a tiras por haber quedado con mi hermano.

—Le he dicho que pasaría el día con él.

—¡Todo el día! —grita—. ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque sabía que me fastidiaría el plan!

—Tu móvil me interrumpió, y estabas muy ocupado con los problemas en La Mansión —le espeto.

Se hace el silencio al otro lado del auricular pero todavía lo oigo respirar trabajosamente. Imagino que ha estado corriendo por el ático, buscándome por todas partes. Demonios, esto va a ser muy difícil. Ese cambio que yo creía que se había producido acaba de ser borrado del mapa de un plumazo.

—¿Dónde estás? —Su tono se ha suavizado un poco, aunque es evidente que sigue molesto por mi salida secreta.

—En una cafetería.

—¿Dónde?

¡Ni de coña se lo voy a decir! Lo tendría aquí en un santiamén. Lo sé. Y luego me tocaría a mí explicarle a Percy quién es y de dónde ha salido.

—Eso no importa. Volveré a tu casa cuando termine.

—Vuelve a mí, Ginny —dice, y no me cabe duda de que se trata de una orden.

Relajo los hombros.

—Lo haré.

Nos quedamos en silencio y de repente me acuerdo de que hay una pequeña parte de Harry que me saca de quicio. ¿De verdad deseaba volver a todo esto?

—¿Ginny?

—Sigo aquí.

—Te quiero. —Lo dice con dulzura, pero suena forzado. Sé que quiere pelea y le gustaría arrastrarme de vuelta al Lusso, y no puede hacerlo si no estoy localizable.

—Lo sé, Harry. —Cuelgo y respiro tranquila y agotada.

Estoy empezando a desear no haber descubierto el problema de Harry con la bebida, ese al que todo el mundo parece no darle ninguna importancia. Yo, por otra parte, me preocupo como una idiota por temor a empujarlo a que vuelva a empinar el codo. Siempre he defendido que saber es poder, pero ahora mismo preferiría lo de que la ignorancia es una bendición. Así podría colgarle a ese hombre controlador y exigente y dejarlo con su cabreo. Pero ahora lo sé, le he colgado y me preocupa haberlo dejado con la botella de vodka en las manos.

—¿Va todo bien?

Me vuelvo y veo a Percy, que se acerca con mi bolso. Le sonrío.

—Sí.

—Ya he pagado la cuenta. Ten. —Me pasa el bolso.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Pues la verdad es que no. La «verdad exagerada» está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

—Estoy bien. —Pongo cara de alegría—. ¿Adónde te apetece que vayamos?

—¿Al Tussaud? —pregunta con una amplia sonrisa.

Se la devuelvo.

—Estupendo. Vamos.

Me ofrece el brazo, se lo acepto y echamos a andar. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que hemos vagado por las salas del museo de Madame Tussaud. Es una tradición. No hay una sola figura de cera con la que no nos hayamos hecho una foto. Nos hemos colado en las zonas restringidas y hemos hecho de todo con tal de hacernos las fotos que necesitábamos para ir actualizando el álbum. Quizá sea infantil, pero nos gusta.

Hemos pasado un día fantástico. Me he reído tanto que me duelen las mejillas. Resulta que las únicas figuras nuevas en el museo son miembros de la realeza. Me he hecho una foto con Guillermo y Catalina, y Percy ha quedado inmortalizado tocándole las tetas a la reina. Hemos cenado en nuestro restaurante favorito de China Town y nos hemos tomado un par de copas de vino en un bar.

Me he sentido algo culpable cuando he bebido el primer sorbo, pero no iba a pedir un vaso de agua, Percy habría hecho preguntas. Además, una vez terminada la primera copa, la segunda ha entrado con facilidad.

Abrazo a Percy con todas mis fuerzas cuando nos despedimos en el metro.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Dentro de un par de semanas. Mañana me voy a Manchester a visitar a los amigos de la universidad, pero el domingo que viene estaré de vuelta en Londres, nos veremos antes de que me vaya, ¿verdad?

Lo suelto.

—Sí. Llámame en cuanto estés aquí otra vez.

—Vale. Cuídate mucho. —Me da un beso en la mejilla—. Tendré el móvil conectado por si me necesitas.

—Muy bien —sonrío. Está preocupado.

Se aleja a grandes zancadas y yo deseo que se quede para siempre. Nunca lo he necesitado tanto como ahora.

Entro en el vestíbulo del Lusso y veo que Clive está al teléfono. Avanzo con decisión hacia el ascensor. No tengo ganas de hablar.

—Adiós y gracias. ¡Ginny! —me grita.

Me detengo y pongo los ojos en blanco antes de volverme.

—¿Sí?

Cuelga el teléfono y viene hacia mí.

—Ha venido una señora. He intentado llamar al señor Potter pero no contestaba. No podía dejarla subir. Era una señora de mediana edad.

—¿Una señora? —Clive tiene toda mi atención.

—Sí, una mujer guapa con el pelo rubio ondulado. Ha dicho que era urgente, pero ya conoces las normas. —Levanta las cejas.

Vaya si conozco las normas y, por una vez, me alegro de que las hiciera respetar. ¿Pelo rubio y ondulado? Entonces seguro que no era Romilda.

—¿De qué edad, más o menos?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Unos cuarenta y pocos.

Vale. Romilda no me cae bien, pero no aparenta tener cuarenta años.

—¿A qué hora ha sido eso, Clive?

Mira el reloj.

—Hace como media hora.

—¿Ha dicho cómo se llamaba?

Frunce el ceño.

—No. La he detenido en la puerta. Quería subir directamente al ático, pero cuando no la he dejado pasar y he dicho que tenía que llamar al señor Potter ha empezado a contestarme con vaguedades.

—No te preocupes, Clive. Gracias.

Doy media vuelta y sigo hacia el ascensor. Subo e introduzco el código. ¿Una señora? ¿Una señora que no da detalles y que pensaba que podía subir al ático sin ser anunciada?

Se abren las puertas, salgo y me encuentro con que la puerta de casa de Harry está abierta. ¿Es que no le preocupa la seguridad? Vale que tiene un conserje abajo que vigila quién entra y quién sale las veinticuatro horas y también un equipo de seguridad, pero no le iría mal un poco de sentido común.

Cierro la puerta al entrar y me pongo en guardia al instante. El equipo de sonido está en marcha. No está tan alto como la última vez, pero es la canción lo que me pone nerviosa. Es la misma que estaba sonando el domingo pasado, cuando encontré a Harry borracho.

 _Angel_.

Corro por el ático, sin apagar la música. Encontrar a Harry es más importante que quitar la canción que me recuerda a aquel día nefasto. Voy directa a la terraza pero no está allí. Tiro el bolso, subo los escalones de dos en dos y entro en el dormitorio. Nada. ¿Dónde está?

Me entra el pánico pero entonces oigo correr el agua en el baño. Me precipito hasta allí y encuentro a Harry sentado en el suelo de la ducha. Sólo lleva puestos los pantalones cortos de correr, que están empapados y pegados a sus muslos. Tiene la espalda apoyada en la fría pared de azulejos, la cabeza gacha, y está abrazándose las rodillas mientras el agua cae encima de él.

Como si notara mi presencia, levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Sonríe un poco pero no puede ocultar el dolor en la mirada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará así? Suspiro de alivio y de exasperación antes de meterme en la ducha, vestida, sentarme en su regazo y rodearle el cuerpo empapado con las piernas y los brazos.

Hunde la cabeza en mi cuello.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuántas vueltas has dado? —Ya ha hecho esto antes: corre por los parques reales para no pensar... en mí.

—Tres.

—Eso es demasiado —lo regaño. Estamos hablando de unos cuarenta kilómetros, no de una carrera rápida para aliviar el estrés. Su cuerpo no está lo bastante fuerte para eso.

—Me puse fatal cuando vi que no estabas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —digo sólo con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Lleva las manos a mis caderas y va a por mi pelvis. Doy un salto.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —añade, muy serio.

Es posible, pero probablemente me habría chafado los planes, y no puede irse a correr una maratón cada vez que estamos unas horas separados.

—Iba a volver luego —intento darle seguridad—. No puedo estar siempre pegada a ti.

Deja escapar un largo suspiro y se hunde más en mi cuello.

—Ojalá lo estuvieras —gruñe—. Has bebido.

De repente me siento rara e incómoda.

—¿Has comido? —No se me ocurre qué otra cosa decir. Habrá quemado un millón de calorías corriendo como Forrest Gump.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer, Harry —protesto—. Te prepararé algo.

—Luego. Estoy muy a gusto.

Así que lo dejo que se quede a gusto un rato más. Me siento en su regazo, con el vestido pegado al cuerpo y el pelo mojado, y dejo que me abrace. No puede hacerme esto cada vez que estemos un rato separados, no puedo aceptarlo. Lo que está claro es que no se ha producido ningún cambio en él y me he llevado una amarga decepción. ¿Y ahora, qué?

—Odio esa canción —digo en voz baja después de pasarnos una eternidad pegados como lapas.

—A mí me encanta. Me recuerda a ti.

—A mí me recuerda a un hombre que no me gusta. —No quiero volver a escucharla.

—Lo siento. —Me muerde el cuello y recorre con la lengua mi mandíbula—. Me duele el culo — masculla.

Es la ducha más larga que me he dado en la vida.

—Estoy muy a gusto —lo imito.

Vuelve a llevar la mano a mi cadera y yo salto y doy un grito.

—¡Para! —chillo—. Tienes que comer.

—Cierto. Y yo quiero a mi Ginny, desnuda y en nuestra cama, para poder darme un atracón.

Se pone de pie conmigo en brazos, rodeándole el cuerpo, y sin apenas esfuerzo, teniendo en cuenta la mano maltrecha y el cuerpo exhausto.

¿«Mi Ginny»? Me parece bien ¿«Nuestra cama»? Mejor no voy a pensar en eso por ahora.

—Me apunto, pero mi hombre tiene que comer. —Ya he hecho que corriera hasta caer redondo y sin una gota de combustible en el cuerpo; no voy a ser también la culpable de que se muera de hambre

—. Primero comida, luego mimos.

—Mimos ahora, comida luego —contraataca mientras sale de la ducha conmigo en brazos y me deposita en el lavabo doble.

—Te voy a dar de comer y punto —lo informo. Lo digo muy en serio—. ¿Dónde está la venda?

—Y punto, ¿eh? —Coge una toalla de baño de la pila del estante y empieza a secarme el pelo con la mano sana. Me vendría bien un poco de champú y acondicionador—. Me molestaba. —Le resta importancia a mi preocupación.

Empiezo a temblar. El vestido empapado me roza el cuerpo y tengo la carne de gallina. Harry me envuelve con la toalla y tira de las esquinas para atraerme hacia él. Me besa con fuerza en los labios.

Lo veo hacer una mueca.

—Y punto. Se me empieza a pegar la forma de ser de mi hombre.

—Tu hombre quiere pegarse a ti —me susurra acercando la entrepierna a mi muslo mientras me besa con dulzura.

—Por favor, come algo primero.

Se aparta con cara de pena.

—Vale. Primero comida y luego mimos.

¿Otra concesión? Esto sí que es hacer progresos. Normalmente nada se interpone en su camino a la hora de tomarme cuándo y cómo le apetece.

—¿Qué tal va la mano?

Mira la mano que sujeta la esquina de la toalla.

—No va mal. Fui bueno y le puse un poco de hielo.

—¡Qué valiente!

Sonríe, me da un beso de esquimal y luego otro en la frente.

—Vamos. Necesitas ropa seca. —Intenta levantarme del lavabo pero lo aparto—. ¡Oye! — protesta.

—La mano. No se te va a curar nunca si sigues llevándome en brazos a todas partes.

Salto del lavabo, me quito las bailarinas mojadas y me bajo la cremallera del vestido antes de quitármelo por la cabeza. Entonces me carga sobre sus hombros y me saca del cuarto de baño.

—Me gusta llevarte en brazos —sentencia tirándome en la cama—. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—En la habitación de invitados —digo recuperándome del viaje por las alturas.

Deja claro su desagrado con un gruñido antes de salir del dormitorio para volver poco después con todas mis cosas repartidas entre su mano sana, debajo del brazo y la boca. Lo echa todo sobre la cama.

—Ya está.

Saco de la bolsa unas bragas limpias y mi sudadera negra extragrande, pero pronto me arrebata las bragas de algodón. Frunzo el ceño cuando lo veo rebuscar en mi bolsa y sacar unas de encaje.

Me las pasa.

—Siempre encaje —dice asintiendo con la cabeza, y yo obedezco sin pensar y sin quejarme.

Me pongo las bragas de encaje y la sudadera gigante. Harry se quita los pantalones de correr mojados y se pone otros de algodón azul. Puedo ver que tiene los músculos de la espalda más definidos cuando se agacha para subirse los pantalones. Sentada, lo admiro desde la cama antes de que me coja otra vez en brazos y me lleve a la cocina.

Lo primero que hago es apagar la música con un pequeño escalofrío. Luego me planto delante de la nevera para estudiar su contenido.

—¿Qué te apetece? —Tal vez unos huevos, la proteína le vendría bien.

—Me da igual. Lo mismo que vayas a tomar tú.

Se acerca por detrás, coge un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete y me da un beso en el cuello.

—¡Deja eso!

Intento quitarle el tarro, pero me esquiva y hace una rápida retirada al taburete de la isleta, se coloca el tarro bajo el brazo para desenroscar la tapa y mete el dedo para sacar una buena cantidad. Me mira sonriente mientras se lleva el dedo a la boca y sus labios forman una O cuando lo saca reluciente.

—¡Eres como un crío!

Me decido por el pollo fileteado y lo saco de la nevera. Yo ya he comido, pero voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por engullir algo más con tal de que él coma conmigo.

—¿Soy como un crío porque me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete? —pregunta por encima del dedo.

—No. Eres un crío por el modo en el que comes mantequilla de cacahuete. Nadie con más de diez años debería meter los dedos en los tarros y, como no me dices tu edad, supongo que tienes más de diez años. —Le lanzo una mirada asqueada mientras saco el papel de aluminio y envuelvo los filetes en jamón de Parma. Luego los pongo en una fuente de horno.

—No hables sin haberlo probado antes —replica—. Toma. —Y me planta en las narices su dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Pongo más cara de asco aún. Odio la mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Paso —digo metiendo el pollo en el horno. Se encoge de hombros y se chupa el dedo.

Saco unos guisantes tiernos y unas patatas nuevas de la nevera y los meto en la bandeja de cocción al vapor. Jugueteo con los mandos y el horno empieza a calentarse.

Me siento en la encimera y lo miro sonriente.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando?

Hace una pausa a punto de meterse el dedo en la boca.

—Puedo comer mantequilla de cacahuete sin parar hasta que me duela la tripa.

Mete otro dedo en el tarro.

—¿Te duele la tripa?

—No, aún no.

—¿Quieres parar ahora que no te duele y dejar espacio para la comida equilibrada que te estoy preparando? —Lucho para evitar echarme a reír.

Él no. Se ríe y, lentamente, enrosca la tapa del tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Nena, ¿me estás regañando?

—No, te estoy hacienda una pregunta —lo corrijo. No quiero ser su madre.

Empieza a morderse el labio inferior; me observa atentamente, con los ojos brillantes. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza. Conozco esa mirada.

—Me gusta tu sudadera —dice con un tono suave mientras su mirada baja hacia mis piernas desnudas. La sudadera es grande y me tapa el culo. No es nada sexy—. Me gusta cómo te sienta el color negro —añade.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —afirma.

Va a distraerme otra vez. Necesito que coma como Dios manda, y tenemos que hablar de que mañana es lunes y debo irme a casa y luego a trabajar. Después del truquito de depositar un pago desproporcionado por adelantado en la cuenta de Howarts Union me preocupa que todavía siga empeñado en tenerme trabajando todos los días en La Mansión.

—Mañana es lunes —digo en tono positivo. No sé por qué he elegido ese tono. ¿Por qué positivo y no otro?

—¿Y? —Se cruza de brazos.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Es mucho pedir que sea razonable y comprenda que debo ocuparme de otros clientes? Ha dicho a las claras que no le gusta compartirme, ni social ni profesionalmente.

Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la encimera.

—Nada, sólo me preguntaba qué planes tenías.

Una mirada de pánico cruza por su rostro sin afeitar, y al instante me preocupa que mañana vaya a ser un trauma.

—¿Tú qué planes tienes?

Lo miro como si fuera idiota.

—Ir a trabajar —respondo.

Empieza a morderse el labio inferior y los malditos engranajes se ponen de nuevo en movimiento. No va a poder convencerme de que no vaya a trabajar.

—Ni se te ocurra. Tengo reuniones importantes a las que debo acudir —le advierto, sin darle tiempo a decir lo que sé que está pensando.

—¿Sólo por un día? —Me pone morritos, pero sé que lo dice muy en serio. Debo prepararme para una cuenta atrás o un polvo de entrar en razón.

—No, seguro que tienes que ponerte al día en La Mansión —afirmo con convicción. Tiene un negocio que sacar adelante, y se ha pasado una semana inconsciente. No puede esperar que John se encargue siempre de todo.

—Supongo que sí —gruñe.

En mi mente, chillo de alegría. ¿No hay cuenta atrás? ¿Ni polvo de entrar en razón? Estamos haciendo progresos de verdad.

—Ah, Clive me ha dicho que antes vino una mujer. —Se me había olvidado por completo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Parece sorprendido.

—Dijo que estaba intentando subir al ático, que no le dijo su nombre y que tú no contestabas al teléfono cuando trató de llamarte. Rubia, de mediana edad, pelo ondulado...

Lo observo para ver cómo reacciona, pero él se limita a fruncir el ceño.

—Hablaré con él. ¿Está ya lista mi comida equilibrada?

¿Eso es todo? ¿Hablará con Clive? Yo quiero saber quién era.

—¿Quién era? —pregunto como si tal cosa mientras me bajo de la encimera para ver qué tal va la comida.

—Ni idea.

Se levanta y saca unos cubiertos del cajón.

¿Está tratando de evitar el tema?

—¿Seguro que no lo sabes? —pregunto, convencida de que sí, mientras saco el pollo del horno y lo pongo en la sartén para darle el toque final.

—Ginny, de verdad que no lo sé, pero te prometo que hablaré con Clive para ver si puedo averiguarlo. Ahora, da de comer a tu hombre.

Se sienta con el tenedor en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra sobre la encimera. Si empieza a dar golpes en ella, se los pongo por corbata.

Empiezo a servir los platos y a ofrecerle la primera comida que he preparado para él. Odio cocinar.

La ataca sin dilación.

—Ñam-ñam —masculla con la boca llena de pollo—. ¿Qué tal lo has pasado con tu hermano?

Lo habría pasado mucho mejor si él no me hubiera interrumpido con su numerito.

—Bien —respondo sentándome a su lado.

—¿Sólo bien? Oye, esto está muy bueno.

Me gusta verlo comer algo que no sea mantequilla de cacahuete. Ahora mismo es otro hombre, seguro y con confianza en sí mismo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desmorona por completo. ¿De verdad le causo ese efecto?

—Lo hemos pasado en grande. Fuimos al museo de Madame Tussaud y cenamos en nuestro restaurante chino favorito.

El pollo está realmente rico. No me puedo creer que esté cenando otra vez.

—¿Al Madame Tussaud?

—Sí, es lo que hacemos siempre. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Es bonito tener costumbres. —Parece sincero—. Pero ¿tú no habías cenado ya? —Mira mi plato y me sonrojo—. ¿Es que estás comiendo por dos? —me pregunta observándome.

Casi me atraganto con una patata.

—¡No! —La comida se me sale de la boca. Ya le he dicho que eso es imposible. Me gustaría que dejara el tema—. No te preocupes —gruño, y vuelvo a mi cena.

Sigue comiendo mientras de vez en cuando profiere sonidos de agradecimiento con el tenedor en la boca. Pensaría que se está burlando de mí si no lo hubiera probado; me ha salido bueno.

Cuando hemos terminado, cargo el lavavajillas y empiezo a pensar en esto y en lo otro. Me reconcome el hecho de que le haya quitado importancia a la visita misteriosa de ese modo. Me molesta que haya sido tan poco claro.

Me vuelvo para preguntarle y me doy de bruces contra su pecho duro y desnudo.

—¡Ay!

Es muy alto y respira con fuerza. Mis ojos reparan en la enorme erección que levanta una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones cortos de algodón.

—Quítate la sudadera —me ordena con la voz baja y ronca.

Miro sus ojos verdes y tomo nota mental de que no está de broma. Quiero expresar que no me siento satisfecha con cómo ha evitado mis preguntas, pero sé que ahora mismo no llegaría a ninguna parte. Además, me encanta ver que mi hombre dominante ha vuelto. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía.

Cojo el bajo de la sudadera y tiro de él despacio hacia arriba, me la saco por la cabeza y la tiro al suelo.

Harry admira mi cuerpo con la vista, que recorre mis pechos desnudos y se posa en el triángulo donde se unen mis muslos.

—Eres de una belleza imposible, y toda mía.

Hunde los dedos en el elástico de mis bragas y las baja lentamente por mis piernas mientras se pone de rodillas. Me da un golpecito en un pie para que lo levante y luego en el otro. A continuación rodea mis tobillos con las manos. Quiero decirle que tenga cuidado con la mano lastimada, pero su caricia es tan ardiente y mi piel tan sensible que ha desatado una tormenta en mí y un tsunami líquido fluye de mi entrepierna. Miro hacia abajo para observarlo y veo que mi pecho sube y baja cuando respiro. Harry provoca reacciones de lo más increíble en mí. Estoy indefensa ante él. No hay solución.

No tengo remedio.

Su mirada encuentra la mía.

—Creo que dejaré que te corras tú primero —dice con voz ronca—. Luego te voy a partir en dos.

Trago saliva ante su apasionada promesa y él recorre con las palmas de las manos mis piernas, desde los tobillos hasta las nalgas, y luego tira de mí hacia su boca impaciente. Su invasión me reduce a una montaña de gemidos. Su lengua se pasea por todo mi ser, de forma experta, con un propósito.

Mis manos encuentran su pelo y mis caderas trazan círculos hacia su boca sin que mi cerebro les diga nada.

Echo la cabeza atrás.

—Mierda —gimo mientras mi sexo palpita y se acelera hasta llegar a una vibración constante.

—Esa boca —masculla contra mi piel, cosa que sólo sirve para acercarme un poco más al éxtasis total.

Siento una de sus manos deslizarse por mis nalgas hasta el interior del muslo. Introduce un dedo en mí. Con un grito desesperado le suelto la cabeza para apoyarme en la encimera en busca de un punto de sujeción; su dedo se mueve en círculos, ensanchándome y rozando la pared delantera en cada rotación. Estoy a punto. Mis músculos se aferran a su dedo con avidez.

—Dime cuándo, Ginny.

Mete otro dedo y empuja la mano más adentro. Entre eso y la vibración de su lengua contra mi clítoris, no puedo más.

—¡Ya está! —grito empujando mis caderas hacia su boca, intentando que la sensación disminuya de intensidad.

Una nueva arremetida acaba conmigo, y me empotro contra la encimera entre violentos temblores. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Aminora el ritmo y me acaricia con suavidad, dejando que vague y me tranquilice con un suspiro hondo y satisfecho.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —digo al tiempo que dejo caer la cabeza sobre el pecho para mirarlo.

Levanta la vista pero no aparta la boca de mí, sigue trazando suaves círculos e introduciéndome los dedos, sin prisa, adentro y afuera.

—Lo sé —se vanagloria—. ¿Verdad que eres afortunada?

Niego con la cabeza. Es un engreído. Me deprimo al recordar, otra vez, por qué es tan bueno. Aparto la imagen de mi cabeza de inmediato y borro todos los pensamientos desagradables relacionados con Harry y su pasado sexual. En vez de eso, me centro en cómo se pone de pie sin dejar de lamerme durante su ascenso.

Llega a mi pezón, lo mordisquea ligeramente y luego me pasa el brazo por el culo para levantarme y hacer que nuestros ojos queden a la misma altura.

—¿Estás lista para que te follen como Dios manda, nena?

«...»

—Vuélvete loco —lo desafío mientras me agarro a sus hombros.

Me besa, posesivo, y se deleita en mi boca. Cuando se porta como ahora me olvido de sus momentos de debilidad, en los que yo lo consuelo, lo abrazo y le digo que todo irá bien. Pero ahora mismo es dominante y tremendamente sexy. Me encanta, y lo echaba mucho, muchísimo de menos.

Sin separar los labios de los míos, me saca de la cocina y me lleva al gimnasio.

¿El gimnasio?

Abre la puerta de una patada, me deja de pie en el suelo y se inclina un poco para que nuestras bocas no se despeguen pese a la diferencia de altura. Me muerde el labio inferior y empieza a andar hacia adelante, por lo que yo tengo que hacerlo hacia atrás. Se detiene tras unos pocos pasos y me besa la oreja. Su aliento tibio hace que todos mis sentidos entren en ignición. Mentalmente, le suplico que se dé prisa.

—¿Te apetece hacer ejercicio? —susurra.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Froto la mejilla contra su cuello mientras él me mordisquea la oreja y hace que vuelvan las palpitaciones en mi sexo, lentas y sutiles. Se aparta de mí y la ausencia de su cuerpo cálido me deja helada y deseando que vuelva de inmediato.

Miro el gimnasio y me pregunto qué habrá planeado. Luego lo miro a él. Me observa con los ojos llenos de promesas mientras se baja los pantalones. Su erección queda en libertad.

Jadeo. No sé por qué, ya la he visto unas cuantas veces, pero todavía me corta la respiración. Deslizo la mirada hacia arriba, más allá de la cicatriz, y la dejo unos instantes en sus hermosos pectorales. Nunca me cansaré de admirar el cuerpo del hombre que tengo delante. Nunca. Es una obra de arte, esculpida y tallada con la más absoluta perfección.

Con la cabeza, señala detrás de mí y yo me vuelvo despacio, pero todo cuanto veo es la máquina de remo y el saco de boxeo. Me vuelvo de nuevo para mirarlo. Tiene el rostro impasible y, despacio, señala otra vez con la cabeza, lo que me indica que lo que sea que tiene en mente está, en efecto, detrás de mí.

Entonces lo pillo. Ha dicho que iba a partirme en dos.

«¡Madre de Dios!»

—Ah —susurro.

Avanza lentamente hacia mí y el potencial de sus intenciones me hace temblar. Me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia la máquina de remo. Se sienta en el banco. Su erección queda en vertical respecto a su cuerpo, y el posible escenario me hace jadear de anticipación.

Tira de mí y me quedo de pie delante de él. Con la mano lastimada guía mi pierna para que me coloque a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Lo miro y mi corazón late a más no poder a la espera de instrucciones.

Me coge los pechos entre las palmas de las manos y los masajea hasta que se vuelven pesados y me duelen. No se me escapa que hace una mueca de dolor, pero no se detiene, y yo tampoco voy a decirle que pare.

—Mmm. —Echo la cabeza atrás y abro la boca para dejar escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

—Ginny, me estás matando.

Levanto de nuevo la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se encuentren.

—Te quiero —susurra deslizando las manos en mis caderas.

Doy un respingo y las comisuras de sus labios bailan.

—Me encanta cuando saltas cada vez que te toco aquí. —Con los índices dibuja círculos en mis puntos sensibles.

Me cuesta mantener la compostura.

—Me encanta lo mojada que estás por mí, aquí. —Desliza un dedo dentro de mí, arrastra mis fluidos consigo y luego pasa la mano por mis labios.

Gimo.

—Me encanta cómo sabes. —Introduce el dedo en su boca y lo lame lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. Luego vuelve a cogerme de la mano, tira de mí y me lleva hacia su erección expectante.

Chillo cuando me empala. Es grueso y está duro, y me atraviesa por completo. Apoya la frente en la mía.

—Me encanta cómo me siento dentro de ti. —Pasa el brazo por debajo de mis nalgas—. Rodéame con las piernas —ordena.

Me aferro a él por la cintura y cruzo los tobillos a su espalda para acercarme más a él. Se le corta la respiración cuando me inclino hacia adelante y le pongo las manos sobre los hombros.

—Te quiero —afirma rotundamente cuando empieza a moverse para que nos deslicemos hacia adelante en el banco.

La frenada brusca al final de los raíles me sobresalta y dejo escapar un pequeño grito.

Cierra los ojos.

Sí, empiezo a ver las ventajas de esto. Su penetración es profunda, pero no harán falta muchas idas y venidas de éstas para que le suplique que haga que me corra.

Cuando abre los ojos, bajo los labios hacia los suyos y él acepta mi necesidad de contacto. Me encanta su boca. Me encanta lo que hace con ella. Me encantan las palabras que usa y los tonos que emite esa boca. Me encanta la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior cuando delibera sobre algo que le parece importante.

—Te quiero —digo contra sus labios.

Se aparta; su apuesto rostro está radiante.

—No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace —señala, y hace que nos deslicemos de nuevo al comienzo del raíl—. ¿Me necesitas?

Me preparo para el frenazo, que sé que llegará con el final del trayecto, y ambos gemimos juntos cuando llega.

—Te necesito.

—Eso también me hace muy feliz. ¿Otra vez? —pregunta, aunque ya está empujando de nuevo hacia el final del raíl.

—Por favor. —Frenazo—. ¡Ah! —mascullo cuando la sensación de mi estómago se transforma en un lento ascenso hacia el clímax.

Viajamos de nuevo por el raíl, esta vez un poco más de prisa.

«¡Frenazo!»

—¡Ah!

—Lo sé —susurra—. ¿Más?

—¡Sí!

Hundo la lengua con desesperación en su boca.

Hace que nos deslicemos con suavidad, pero esta vez no deja que lleguemos al final, sino que empuja con los pies y vuelve a enviarnos al inicio del raíl. Chocamos con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos colisionan y tengo que dejar su boca y hundir la cara en su hombro para ahogar un grito.

—¡Mierda!

Repite el mismo delicioso movimiento.

«¡Travesía e impacto!»

Esto es muy intenso. Nunca lo había sentido tan dentro. Poso la boca en su hombro y me resisto al impulso de clavarle los dientes. Mis manos se deslizan en su nuca intentando sujetarme con fuerza mientras nos desplazamos de nuevo hacia el inicio del raíl, listos para otro choque.

Mis entrañas se retuercen y noto cómo su miembro palpita en mi interior. Harry hace que nos catapultemos de nuevo al inicio y, cuando chocamos, mis dientes se clavan en su hombro y grito de puro placer. Es exquisito.

—¡Joder, Ginny!

Dejo de morderlo y beso las marcas que han dejado mis dientes mientras descendemos de nuevo.

—Vuelve a morderme en el hombro —jadea.

Ah, le gusta. Recuerdo la de veces que lo he mordido y que le he clavado las uñas. Hago lo que me dice y gimo contra él mientras vuelvo a morderlo cuando chocamos.

—¡Mierda, voy a correrme! —grita, y deja que nos deslicemos otra vez—. ¿Lista?

—¡Sí!

Acerco la boca a su hombro y le clavo los dientes con suavidad, preparada para la arremetida. Harry se deja ir. Se acabaron los movimientos controlados. Hace que nos deslicemos y choquemos sin descanso mientras yo sigo clavándole los dientes y las uñas en el hombro. La intensidad con la que su poderosa erección colisiona contra mi interior hace que grite su nombre entre dientes. Noto fuegos artificiales en el vientre mientras él continúa deslizándonos y dejándonos chocar, empujándome hacia la detonación final. Las palpitaciones y las embestidas incansables de su erección, enterrada muy dentro de mí, hacen que galope hacia la línea de meta, y de repente me corro, empujada al éxtasis por un choque tremendo y un grito al unísono. Hundo los dientes en su hombro una vez más y Harry levanta las caderas y grita con fuerza.

Dios mío.

Todavía estoy palpitando y sumida en mi orgasmo cuando, apenas consciente, noto que me mecen con suavidad. El leve movimiento exprime hasta la última gota que tiene para mí.

Aparto la cara de su hombro y lo beso en la marca que han dejado mis dientes.

—Es usted una salvaje, señorita.

Gira la cabeza para mirarse el hombro y luego me mira a mí.

Toma posesión de mi boca, me da un beso profundo y yo lo aprieto con fuerza entre mis brazos, unida a él en la pasión del momento. Podría quedarme así para siempre, encajada con él.

—Voy a llevarte a la cama y voy a dormir toda la noche dentro de ti. —Empieza a levantarse despacio, sin soltarme—. Ahora bésame —me ordena antes de echar a andar para salir del gimnasio conmigo agarrada a su cintura.

Le paso las manos por el pelo y le doy un tirón para acercar la boca a la suya.

—Una salvaje —dice contra mis labios.

Sonrío y abro los ojos en el momento en que comienza a subir la escalera. Me mira cuando nuestras lenguas se entrelazan y bailan a su ritmo entre nuestras bocas. Le mantengo la mirada durante todo el camino hasta llegar al dormitorio. Me deposita en la cama, debajo de él. Puedo sentir cómo se pone duro dentro de mí otra vez. Este hombre es incansable.

Con su mano agarrándome del trasero, me desplaza sobre la cama hasta que mi cabeza encuentra una almohada. Nuestras bocas y nuestros cuerpos permanecen unidos todo el tiempo.

—Quédate conmigo —dice mientras me aparta el pelo de la cara. Me observa atentamente; los ojos le brillan de satisfacción por tenerme entre sus brazos.

—Estoy aquí.

—Vente a vivir conmigo. —Me acerca la cara y su nariz traza círculos sobre la mía.

¿Perdón? ¿Es que este hombre no conoce el significado de la palabra «gradual»? Va un poco de prisa, y todavía no hemos hablado de las cosas importantes, como La Mansión, el trabajo y su forma imposible de ser.

—Te quiero aquí cuando me voy a dormir. —Lame mi labio inferior—. Y te quiero aquí al despertarme. Empezar y terminar mi día contigo es todo cuanto necesito.

Soy perfectamente consciente de que si no le doy la respuesta que quiere oír me espera una pataleta o un polvo de entrar en razón, y no me apetece estropear el momento. Necesito este momento.

—¿No crees que es un poco pronto?

Levanta la cabeza y su expresión todavía no es la de una pataleta, pero está en camino.

—Está claro que para ti lo es.

—Sólo han pasado dos días —digo en un intento de hacerlo razonar.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Dos días desde qué?

Se incorpora y, al apartarse y apoyar los codos sobre la cama a ambos lados de mi cabeza, se sale un poco de mí. Empuja hacia adelante y el aliento se me queda atrapado en la garganta.

—Quiero esto todas las mañanas y todas las noches. —Sonríe, sabe perfectamente lo que me está haciendo. Me va a echar un polvo de entrar en razón—. Y quizá un poco entremedias.

Se aparta otro poco y vuelve a empujar con fuerza. Cierro los ojos. No me engaño: sé que no va a hacerme el amor. Quizá, si le digo que sí, consiga al Harry galante, pero no estoy segura de querer venirme a vivir con él.

—Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

Finjo sorpresa al quedarme sin aliento. Jadea y me penetra lentamente con un movimiento controlado.

—¿No te gusta esto?

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo.

—No juega usted limpio, señor Potter.

Se retira despacio.

—¡Di que sí! —grita embistiendo hacia adelante, dejándome sin respiración y obligándome a sujetarme a la cabecera de la cama—. ¿Voy a tener que echarte un polvo de entrar en razón, Ginny?

Ahí está. Va a echarme un polvo de entrar en razón cuando no tiene razón. ¿Que me venga a vivir con él? Es demasiado pronto.

Se me tensan los músculos y se me calienta la sangre, que corre por mis venas a velocidad de vértigo. Odio que me haga esto. Todo esto de ser tan sensible a él es una locura de tomo y lomo.

—¡No! —exploto, y me penetra con más ímpetu mientras suelta un gruñido.

Con la mano lastimada, me sujeta por la nuca y me obliga a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. No estoy segura de si tiene el ceño fruncido porque está enfadado o porque le duele la mano.

—Dilo —me ordena, y vuelve a cargar hacia adelante.

No voy a ceder. Es demasiado pronto, de verdad. No va a parar, ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No —digo con claridad y firmeza entre jadeos.

Gruñe y me embiste sin piedad. Me aferro a él con los músculos del vientre mientras me empuja hacia la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Mierda, dilo de una vez, Ginny! —ruge.

Una gota de sudor le cae por la sien, y la arruga de la frente se coloca en posición.

—¡No!

—¡Ginny! —grita, y su voz resuena en la habitación antes de que junte la boca con la mía con furia.

Retrocedo y me repliego ante el poderío de su cuerpo y la avidez de su boca mientras mi orgasmo inminente se cuece a fuego lento en mi entrepierna.

—¿Te gusta? —jadea contra mi boca al tiempo que persiste con sus embestidas incesantes.

—¡Sí!

—¿Lo quieres todos los días?

—¡Sí! —grito, ¡y es verdad!

Me tira del pelo con más fuerza y mueve las caderas con más brío.

—¡Entonces dilo! —brama.

Siento que mis dudas se disipan mientras vuelo hacia un pozo de puro placer bajo su cuerpo. La razón se desvanece cuando Harry se apodera de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y de mi mente.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Joder, sí! —grito.

—¡Esa boca! —Su voz atronadora se hace más aguda a medida que se une a mi placer, y me suelta el pelo antes de hundir el puño en el colchón. Se adentra en mí todo lo que puede y se queda ahí, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Ruge.

Siento su orgasmo caliente inundando mi interior. Suelto la cabecera de la cama y me agarro a su pecho. Deja caer la cabeza, nuestras miradas se encuentran y balancea las caderas para calmarnos a los dos.

—¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? —Su voz es seca y áspera.

Le acaricio el pecho con las palmas de las manos.

—Estaba embriagada —respondo, y me doy una patada mental por lo bien que he elegido la frase.

No puede tomarme la palabra, no así. Pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que es Harry, mi hombre controlador y exigente. Me va a tomar la palabra, no me cabe duda.

Sonríe. Es una sonrisa amplia y gloriosa, y me besa con ternura. Luego se tumba en la cama, de forma que quedo tendida sobre su pecho. Sus dedos recorren mi columna vertebral y me recoge el pelo. Me acurruco feliz contra él.

Suspira.

—No puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día —comento, pensativa, aunque tal y como me siento ahora mismo, la idea es tentadora. ¿Por qué no iba a querer esto por las mañanas, por las noches y un poco entremedias?

Deja escapar un largo suspiro, cansado.

—Ya sé que no puedes, pero ojalá fuera posible.

—Tengo un empleo, una vida...

—Yo quiero ser tu vida.

—Lo eres —respondo con dulzura.

En ocasiones puede ser tan delicado y tan vulnerable, y sé que yo soy la respuesta. Dista mucho del bruto dominante que acaba de echarme un polvo de entrar en razón, aunque ¿esto es entrar en razón o es locura pura y dura?


	7. CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7

Estoy helada. Hago una mueca de dolor ante la luz que ataca mis ojos, los abro de golpe y me incorporo de un salto.

¿Dónde está?

Me aparto el pelo de la cara, salto de la cama y corro al cuarto de baño. No está. Presa del pánico, vuelo escaleras abajo y no paro hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días. —Deja su taza de café y se acerca hacia mí. Es como si estuviera mirando a otro hombre. ¿He estado soñado los últimos dos días?

Lleva puesto un traje gris marengo, una camisa blanca reluciente y una corbata rosa claro. Se ha afeitado y se ha peinado la maraña rubia ceniza a un lado. Sus ojos verdes brillan encantadores. Está impresionante.

—Bu... buenos días —tartamudeo. Estoy confusa.

Se acerca y me rodea la cintura con el brazo, luego me levanta del suelo y me aproxima a su boca.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta rozándome los labios con los suyos.

—Mmm —murmuro. Me he quedado estupefacta. Estaba segura de que esta mañana iba a tener que librar una batalla campal con don Difícil.

—¿Ves? Por eso te quiero aquí mañana, tarde y noche —musita.

—¿Por qué? —Frunzo el ceño. ¿Para que pueda hacer esto todas las mañanas? Tal vez lo de mudarme con él no sea tan mala idea, después de todo.

Me sienta sobre sus rodillas y se aparta para poder verme mejor. Se pasa la mano lastimada por la barbilla recién afeitada, levanta una ceja y me dirige una media sonrisa.

«¡Mierda! ¡Pero si estoy en pelotas!»

—¡Joder! —Me vuelvo e inicio una rápida retirada hacia la escalera.

No llego muy lejos. Me pilla a medio camino, me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me levanta del

suelo.

—¡Cuidado con esa boca!

Me lleva de vuelta a la cocina y me sienta sobre la isleta.

—¡Ay! —grito al notar el frío del mármol en mi trasero.

Se echa a reír y me separa los muslos antes de meterse entre ellos.

—Quiero que bajes a desayunar así todos los días. —Su índice se pasea desde mi rótula hasta la ingle. Ahora estoy más que despierta. Y tensa.

—Estás muy seguro de que voy a estar aquí todas las mañanas —digo con toda la tranquilidad con la que una mujer puede hablar cuando un dios le está pasando el dedo por el vello púbico.

Estoy intentando mantener el control y comportarme como si nada, pero lo cierto es que estoy tiesa como un palo y él lo sabe. De todos modos, no puede obligarme a cumplir lo que he prometido en mitad de un orgasmo.

Lucha por contener una sonrisa.

—Lo estoy porque tú aceptaste. Lo que dijiste exactamente fue...

Mira al techo como si se estuviera concentrando mucho y luego me mira a mí.

—Ah, ya me acuerdo. Dijiste: «¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Joder, sí!» —Pierde la batalla por contener la risa y las comisuras de sus labios se levantan picaronas mientras introduce un dedo en mi interior.

Me tenso todavía más.

—¡Fue en un momento de debilidad! —No puedo ocultar el deseo en mi voz. Me ha pillado.

Traza círculos con el pulgar sobre mi clítoris y empiezan a dolerme los músculos de las piernas. Cambio de postura sobre la encimera para facilitarle el acceso. Soy una chica fácil.

—¿Tengo que recordarte por qué fue una buena decisión? —Me besa en los labios e introduce un segundo dedo en mí. De repente, soy puro deseo.

No, no hace falta. No tiene sentido pero quiero el recordatorio. Lo cojo de la chaqueta, aprieto los puños y gimo en su boca. Noto cómo se ríe contra mis labios antes de soltarlos y tumbarme sobre la isla de la cocina. El frío del mármol se extiende por mi cuerpo, pero en estos momentos no me importa lo más mínimo. Lo necesito... otra vez.

Su mirada me quema. Se desabrocha el cinturón y los pantalones a toda prisa y luego se baja los calzoncillos y deja en libertad su erección matutina. Con un par de movimientos bien coordinados, me coge por debajo de los muslos y tira de mí hacia su polla expectante.

—¡Éste es otro motivo! —ruge retirándose y volviendo a adentrarse en mí.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Harry! —Echo la cabeza atrás sobre el mármol y arqueo la espalda para volver a él.

Por el amor de Dios, este hombre sabe moverse. Marca un ritmo estremecedor que me tiene agarrada al borde de la encimera con todas mis fuerzas, o me caería al suelo.

—¡Joder, eres perfecta, nena! —Se introduce en mí de nuevo, con fuerza. Se me escapa un gemido de desesperación.

No sé qué hacer. Es incansable y carga una y otra vez. Estoy mareada. Me coge una teta con la mano y la masajea con fuerza sin perder el ritmo de sus contundentes estocadas.

—¿Te refresca la memoria? —ruge, pero soy incapaz de responder. Me he quedado muda. Cada una de sus poderosas arremetidas me acerca más y más al final.

Cojo aire y contengo la respiración cuando llego al borde del orgasmo.

—Respóndeme, Ginny —me ordena—. ¡Ahora!

—¡Sí!

—¿Vas a vivir conmigo? —Me aprieta la teta con más fuerza. Sus caderas siguen embistiéndome sin descanso.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Harry!

—¡Responde a la puta pregunta, Ginny!

Las continuas estocadas me están volviendo loca, la cabeza me da vueltas y mi vientre tiembla sin control.

—¡Sí! —chillo mientras suelto todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y me catapulto a una sensación de plena satisfacción que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza y me arquea la espalda. Mi cuerpo se sacude repetidamente con violentos espasmos.

—¡Sí! —Él se derrumba sobre mí y me aprisiona contra el mármol.

Dejo caer los brazos por encima de la cabeza con una exhalación de agotamiento y permito que mis músculos se contraigan de forma natural a su alrededor mientras yacemos jadeando y sudorosos en la isleta de la cocina. Estoy hecha polvo. Podría volver a la cama pero tengo que ir a trabajar y, aunque no se lo confesaré nunca a Harry, la verdad es que no tengo ningunas ganas de ir. Preferiría que me llevara en brazos al dormitorio y me hiciera el amor todo el día, y quizá también toda la noche.

—Buenos días —jadeo.

Él levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—Dios, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

—Lo sé. Te has afeitado —suspiro.

Necesito volver a acostarme. Me siento como si acabara de correr una de sus maratones.

—¿Quieres que me deje barba?

Le acaricio con la palma de la mano su nuevo rostro suave y limpio.

—No, me gusta verte la cara.

Me besa la mano, se levanta y me da otro beso en el estómago antes de salir de mí y arreglarse los pantalones.

Me observa mientras se abrocha el cinturón y luego se seca los labios húmedos y lascivos con el dorso de la mano.

—Tengo que irme. Sal de mi vista antes de que vuelva a poseerte. —Me coge de la mano y tira para levantarme del mármol; luego me da un beso largo y sensual en los labios—. Corre.

Sopeso la posibilidad de no moverme ni un milímetro. Quiero más, pero él parece satisfecho con continuar su día sin mí, y eso debe de ser bueno. No quiero descarriarlo, así que me marcho, en cueros, y consciente de que me está mirando. Me detengo en el arco de la entrada y me vuelvo. Está de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, las piernas un poco abiertas y los ojos brillantes. Me observa con atención.

—Que tengas un buen día —sonrío, me paso el dedo por la raja húmeda y luego me lo llevo a la boca. Sí, soy toda una tentación.

—Que te den, Ginny —me espeta.

Me río, doy media vuelta y subo escaleras arriba. ¡Soy un zorrón! Pero me da igual. Esta mañana está muy contento y eso me tiene gratamente sorprendida. Me estaba preparando para una batalla campal, para intentar salir del ático sin Harry y sumergirme en mi jornada laboral. Esto es hacer progresos. Estoy feliz.

Es lunes y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Me siento poderosa y necesito un vestido acorde con mi actitud. Gracias a Dios, Luna tuvo la iniciativa de meter algo de ropa de trabajo en la bolsa y... mi vestido negro sin mangas con falda lápiz.

Me ducho y hago lo que puedo con el pelo antes de embutirme en el vestido y coger los tacones rojos para bajar la escalera, pero me detengo en seco en el umbral de la puerta.

¡Mierda!

No tengo el coche aquí y necesito las carpetas que están en el interior. Salgo del ático a toda velocidad. Clive está en el vestíbulo, recogiendo un paquete. Corro hacia la luz del día y me dirijo a él mientras me pongo las gafas de sol.

—¡Clive, necesito un taxi!

—Ginny, ¿qué tal estás? —me sonríe, feliz—. Tu coche te está esperando.

—¿Mi coche?

Señala un Range Rover negro y veo a Ron, que está sentado sobre el capó hablando por el móvil.

Lleva puestas las gafas de sol y el traje negro de rigor. Me dirige una inclinación de la cabeza, su saludo habitual.

Empiezo a caminar hacia él pero me acuerdo de algo. Me vuelvo hacia Clive.

—¿Ha hablado Harry contigo sobre la visita de ayer?

—No, Ginny.

Clive vuelve a su mesa.

Hum, ya me lo imaginaba. Me acerco a Ron y oigo el final de su conversación:

—La tengo al lado, Harry. Llegaré en seguida. —Su voz grave hace que siempre parezca estar de mal humor. Cuelga y con la cabeza señala el coche. Eso significa que quiere que suba.

Me dirijo hacia el asiento del acompañante. Si no tuviera tanta prisa, protestaría.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunto mientras subo al coche.

—Harry me pidió que te llevara a trabajar. —No parece impresionado.

No quiero causarle molestias. Harry debe de haberse dado cuenta antes que yo de que mi coche no estaba aquí, pero soy perfectamente capaz de coger un taxi. No hacía falta que lo arreglara para que alguien me llevara. Además, ¿por qué no se ha quedado y me ha llevado él?

—Necesito que me lleves donde está mi coche, ¿te importa? Está en casa de Luna, en Notting

Hill.

Asiente, baja la ventanilla y apoya el codo en el marco. Tiene pinta de ser un tío duro, un cabrón de armas tomar. Me pregunto cómo se conocieron Harry él. Sí, trabaja para Harry, pero parece saber lo de su problema con la bebida (o que no tiene ningún problema con la bebida, lo que sea). Tengo un millón de preguntas en la punta de la lengua pero me resisto. Si he aprendido algo sobre el grandullón de Ron es que no es muy hablador. Entonces se me escapa una pregunta.

—¿Has arreglado ya la puerta de entrada?

Se vuelve despacio hacia mí y veo que frunce ligeramente el ceño. Le sostengo la mirada pero él sigue sin contestar.

—Las puertas de la entrada de La Mansión —insisto—, las que se estropearon el domingo.

Asiente un par de veces y vuelve a mirar a la carretera.

—Todo arreglado, muchacha.

Seguro que sí. ¿Sabrá lo que estoy pensando?

Realizamos el trayecto en silencio, salvo esa especie de zumbido constante que emite él. Me deja en casa de Luna.

—Gracias, Ron.

—No hay de qué —masculla, y acto seguido desaparece.

Son las ocho. Tengo tiempo, así que corro por el sendero que lleva a casa de mi amiga. Entro y me la encuentro batiendo un cuenco enorme de azúcar y mantequilla.

—Hola. —Meto el dedo en el cuenco.

Lo aparta con la cuchara.

—¡Fuera! ¡Tengo mucho que hacer! Ayer no hice nada de nada. —Está nerviosa, lo que no es nada habitual en ella, que siempre parece estar tranquila y tenerlo todo bajo control. ¿Qué la habrá puesto así?

—¿Ah, sí? —me río.

—Muy divertido —me suelta mientras echa harina en la balanza.

Tomo la sensata decisión de dejarlo estar.

—¿Qué tal tu hermano? —me pregunta.

Vaya, hemos pasado de «Percy» a «hermano».

—Está bien —digo simplemente; no voy a entrar en detalles.

—¿Y Harry? —pregunta con la lengua fuera mientras se inclina para calibrar la balanza.

—Sí. —Me siento en uno de los sillones.

Se endereza y me mira inquisitiva. No he tenido tiempo de darle detalles, hay demasiadas cosas sobre las que quiero saber su opinión.

—¿Ginny?

Suspiro.

—Quiere que me vaya a vivir con él. He dicho que sí, pero sólo porque me echó lo que él llama un polvo de entrar en razón cuando le dije que no, seguido de un polvo de recordatorio esta mañana.—Me encojo de hombros.

Me mira boquiabierta.

—¡Caray!

Me echo a reír.

—Ya.

—¿No es un poco pronto?

La pregunta me sorprende pero me alegro de que sea de la misma opinión que yo.

—Eso creo yo también. Me quiere por la mañana, por la noche y un poco entremedias. Ya es bastante terrible, con todas sus exigencias, su manía de controlarlo y preocuparse por todo. Podría perder mi identidad.

—Pues claro. ¿Se lo has dicho a él? —Echa la harina en el cuenco y comienza a batir la mezcla otra vez.

—No. Oye, ¿qué pasó en La Mansión el sábado por la noche, y por qué no contestaste a ninguna de mis llamadas? —inquiero.

Me clava sus brillantes ojos azules.

—¡Nada! —me ladra a la defensiva—. Se me olvidó devolverte las llamadas.

Sospecho de inmediato.

—Me refería a lo de la policía —digo con una ceja levantada. Le ha faltado tiempo para decirme que nada. ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo?

—¡Ah! —Se pone nerviosa y temblorosa y vuelve a batir la masa para tartas con demasiada fuerza—. Pues no sé. Harry apareció y la policía se fue poco después.

—¡Hola, nena!

La voz cantarina de Sam procede de la puerta, y las dos alzamos la vista a la vez. Toso, mirando hacia todas partes menos a él.

—Hola —digo levantando la mano para saludarlo. Me he puesto roja como un tomate e, incómoda a más no poder; miro a Luna, suplicándole en silencio que haga algo con ese cabroncete descarado.

—Samuel, ponte algo de ropa encima —lo riñe ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Venía a ayudar —replica.

Sigo mirando a todas partes menos a él. Harry tenía razón: es un exhibicionista. Está en cueros.

Lo único que lleva puesto es uno de los diminutos delantales de Cath Kidston de Luna. Pasa junto a mí y mis ojos vagan hacia su trasero, prieto y al descubierto.

—Ya has hecho que me retrase bastante —gime Luna dándole un azote en el culo con una espátula cubierta de masa para tartas.

—Espero que la tires —digo, y me echo a reír.

Ella también ríe y empieza a lamer la espátula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Disfruta viéndome tan incómoda.

Sam se vuelve hacia mí con la sonrisa más grande que he visto nunca en su rostro picarón. Es obvio que él también disfruta viendo lo incómoda que estoy. Entonces se inclina un poco hacia adelante y le planta el culo en la cara a Luna.

—Ahora vas a tener que lamerlo todo.

Azorada, salto de inmediato del sillón.

—Mejor me voy —suelto a toda velocidad con una vocecita aguda y chillona. No quiero presenciar la «operación limpieza del culo cubierto de masa para tartas de Sam».

—¡Hasta luego! —Luna se ríe a carcajadas al ver cómo salgo huyendo.

—Oye, ¿cómo está mi colega? —pregunta Sam.

No vuelvo la cabeza por miedo a lo que pueda ver.

—¡Bien! —grito cerrando la puerta al salir.

En mi mente no dejo de darles vueltas a las respuestas breves y cortantes de Luna a mis preguntas sobre La Mansión. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo que estoy pensando.

Voy en coche a trabajar. Podría haber cogido mis carpetas y haberme metido en el metro, pero tengo intención de recoger el resto de mis pertenencias de casa de Dean cuando salga de la oficina.

He estado posponiéndolo toda la semana porque llamó a mis padres. No he hablado con él del tema y creo que no voy a hacerlo. ¿Para qué? No quiero entrar en el juego de dimes y diretes. La verdad es que ni siquiera tengo ganas de volver a verlo, al menos hoy no.

Llego a la oficina a tiempo de ver un ramo enorme de calas sobre mi mesa. Suspiro. ¿Cómo consigue que envíen las flores tan de prisa?

Busco la tarjeta.

 _ERES UNA SALVAJE Y UNA CALIENTABRAGUETAS._

 _ME VUELVES LOCO._

 _TE QUIERO._

 _BSS, H._

¿Que yo lo vuelvo loco a él? Ese hombre delira. Le mando un mensaje rápido.

 _Lo sé. Las flores son preciosas. Gracias por llevarme al... trabajo. Bss, G._

Arreglo mi mesa y abro el correo electrónico y la lista de tareas pendientes, pero me distraigo en seguida del trabajo cuando me acuerdo de que no me he tomado la píldora. Cojo el bolso del suelo.

Rebusco en su interior durante unos cuantos minutos. Finalmente, pongo el bolso boca abajo y vacío el contenido sobre la mesa.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Por favor, otra vez no.

—Buenos días, flor. —Colin entra en mi despacho.

—Buenos días —digo sin levantar la vista, sumida en mi búsqueda inútil. Me merezco una medalla por ser tan descuidada—. ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana? —pregunto recogiendo un puñado de tickets olvidados que procedo a embutir en la papelera.

Colin gruñe un par de veces.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no. ¡Mira!

Me fijo en eso que se supone que debo mirar y me olvido de la montaña de basura que hay esparcida sobre mi mesa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Se señala la cabeza con el dedo, así que me levanto de la silla y me inclino hacia delante de puntillas, pero sigo sin ver nada.

—¿Qué, Colin?

—Eso. Ahí. ¡Mira!

—Colin, ¿qué se supone que tengo que ver?

—La calvicie incipiente —me dice, molesto.

Recorro con la mirada su mata de pelo gris plateado en busca de algún indicio de calvicie, pero que me aspen si veo alguno.

—Colin, no tienes ninguna calva —intento tranquilizarlo.

—La tendría si no me tomara mis vitaminas —gruñe—. Bonitas flores.

—Ah, sí. Son de mi hermano —contesto a toda velocidad. Tengo que hablar con Colin acerca de esto de enviarme flores.

—Qué dulce —sonríe, y se va a su despacho.

Mi móvil empieza a bailar sobre la mesa para avisarme de que tengo un mensaje de texto.

 _Eres preciosa y sé que lo sabes. ¡Descarada! Te echo de menos. Bss, H._

Me echa de menos. Me derrito sobre el contenido de mi bolso. Yo también lo echo de menos, pero ahora mismo me preocupa más tener que ir a la consulta de la doctora Monroe por tercera vez. Es ridículo.

Ya que tengo el móvil en la mano, decido hacer la llamada que no me apetece en absoluto hacer.

Llamo a Dean, que espera dos tonos antes de contestar.

—¿Ginny? —Parece contento de oírme. Quiero borrarle la sonrisa de la cara cuanto antes.

—Hola, quiero ir a recoger mis cosas. —Voy directa al grano. Si no necesitara mis cosas, ni me molestaría en llamarlo. Sólo de pensar en él, se me pone la carne de gallina; hablar con él me da urticaria. Estuve con Dean cuatro años. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Por supuesto. —Lo dice como si lo estuviera deseando, y no me sienta bien.

—¿Puedo pasarme cuando salga del trabajo? ¿Más o menos a las seis?

—Claro, me parece perfecto —responde con entusiasmo.

Quiero escupirle por teléfono y decirle exactamente lo que pienso de él, pero sé que espera que lo ataque de alguna manera y no voy a darle el gusto. Lo que hago y con quién lo hago no es asunto suyo.

«¿Por qué llamaste a mis padres, cucaracha?»

—Genial. Te veo luego. —¿Por qué he dicho eso? No es genial para nada. Quizá a él le parezca perfecto, pero a mí no. En cuanto tenga el resto de mis cosas no pienso volver a verlo nunca.

Un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza, y cuelgo. Si pudiera, enviaría a Luna a buscar mis cosas, pero sé que eso terminaría en llanto y chirriar de dientes y, posiblemente, en intervención policial. Será entrar y salir. Puedo resistirme a la tentación de matarlo durante los escasos minutos que tardaré en recogerlo todo y largarme.

—¿Te apetece un café, Ginny?

Levanto la vista y veo a Cho retorciéndose la coleta con los dedos. Hay algo distinto en ella.

—Sí, por favor. ¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana, Cho? —¿Por qué se la ve tan distinta? Se pone colorada hasta las orejas, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que ha cambiado las blusas de cuello alto por una camiseta con un pronunciado escote redondo. ¡Caramba! ¡Cho tiene unas tetas estupendas!

¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

—Sí. Gracias por preguntar, Ginny —responde, y trota hacia la cocina.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Es posible que nuestra Cho, sosa y aburrida, haya estado de juerga con un hombre este fin de semana. Dejo el móvil en la mesa y empiezo a trabajar y a revisar mis archivos para preparar mi reunión del miércoles con el señor Krum.

Sobre las diez y media, cojo mis cosas y me dispongo a hacer algunas visitas.

—Cho, dile a Colin que me he ido a visitar clientes. Volveré hacia las cuatro y media.

—Muy bien —responde con entusiasmo mientras archiva recibos. Sí, definitivamente ha habido un hombre en su vida este fin de semana. ¿De verdad los hombres tienen semejante impacto en las mujeres?

Camino de la puerta paso junto a Michael y Hermione.

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana, corazón? —me pregunta Michael.

—Genial —digo recogiendo el beso que me lanza—. Tengo que darme prisa. Volveré a las cuatro y media.

—Disculpa. —Hermione me empuja para pasar.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —le pregunto a Michael.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—Que me aspen si lo sé. Me llamó el sábado para decirme que estaba enamorada y esta mañana me la encuentro con cara de haber desayunado cristales rotos.

—¿Drew? —pregunto. ¿Qué habrá salido mal?

Michael se encoge de hombros.

—No quiere hablar del tema, cosa que no es buena señal. Veré si puedo sonsacarle algo.

Hablamos luego.

De camino al metro me paro en la farmacia para comprar brillo de labios, que se me ha terminado. Me siento tentada de comprar vitaminas cuando recuerdo haber leído algo sobre déficits vitamínicos mientras investigaba sobre el alcoholismo. Me leo las cajas de un millón de frascos y al final decido hablar con el farmacéutico.

Después de hablar un rato con él, aunque sin entrar en detalles, me recomienda un par de cosas y me aconseja que acuda a un médico si el tema me preocupa. ¿Me preocupa? Harry insiste en que no es alcohólico y que no siente unas ganas irresistibles de beberse hasta el agua de los floreros.

Aun así, compro las vitaminas. Total, no van a hacerle daño.

Estoy en Kensington High Street, y _Ain't no sunshine_ suena en mi bolso. Ja, seguro que se cree muy gracioso. No lo pienso dos veces antes de contestar. No me gustaría que le entrara el pánico por un par de llamadas perdidas y me telefoneara como un loco mientras estoy visitando a mis clientes.

Necesito mantenerlo estable, y si eso implica una conversación rápida por teléfono, pues adelante.

—Hola —lo saludo.

Suspira.

—Dios, cómo te echo de menos. —Parece muy triste. Sólo han pasado unas pocas horas desde que me tuvo abierta de piernas sobre la encimera de la cocina.

—¿Por qué has enviado a Ron a recogerme?

—Porque no tenías tu coche —dice como si fuera tonta por preguntar algo tan obvio.

—¿Por qué no me has llevado tú a trabajar? —Mi tono es de acusación. Me ha salido solo.

—¿Te habría gustado más?

—Pues claro, pero no era necesario. —Estoy llegando a mi destino. Necesito poner fin a la conversación—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En La Mansión. Todo está bajo control. Aquí no hago falta. ¿A ti te hago falta?

No puedo verlo, pero sé que está poniéndome morritos.

—Siempre —digo, ya que sé que eso es lo que quiere oír.

—¿Y ahora?

—Harry, estoy trabajando. —Intento no sonar irritada, pero me espera un día de lo más ajetreado y no quiero tener que estar diciéndole todo el rato lo que necesita oír para sobrellevar su día.

—Lo sé —dice, abatido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo?

¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

—Voy a visitar a un cliente, acabo de llegar, así que tengo que colgar. —Puede que a él no lo necesiten en su trabajo, pero yo tengo una agenda que cumplir.

—Ah, vale. —Suena tan desolado que me siento culpable por estar intentando librarme de él.

Paro en la puerta y alzo la vista al cielo.

—Esta noche duermo en tu casa —digo con la esperanza de animarlo un poco.

Profiere un sonido burlón.

—Eso espero, ¡vives allí!

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Cómo no.

—Te veo luego.

—¿A qué hora? —me presiona.

—Más o menos a las seis.

—Más o menos —repite—. Te quiero, nena.

«...»

—Lo sé.

Cuelgo y subo los escalones que llevan a la puerta principal del nuevo hogar del señor y la señora Kent. Estoy demasiado ocupada como para que mi hombre complicado me distraiga con su complicada forma de ser.

—Bonitas flores.

Levanto la vista y veo a Hermione delante de mi mesa. Está menos naranja pero no menos triste que esta mañana.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Me pregunto si Michael ha conseguido tirarle de la lengua.

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Te apetece desahogarte?

Se encoge de hombros.

—La verdad es que no.

Intento no poner cara de aburrimiento pero es muy difícil. Es el típico momento en que uno se muere por desahogarse pero a la vez quiere que alguien le suplique y le dé coba hasta que suelte la información. He tenido el día más largo de mis veintiséis años de vida. No me queda energía para tirarle de la lengua a nadie. Me levanto y voy a la cocina a por unas galletas. Necesito un chute de glucosa.

Cho está lavando los platos.

A ella sí que me apetece sonsacarle. Me muero por saber por qué tiene esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y qué ha hecho aparecer en escena los cuellos redondos pronunciados.

—¿Qué has hecho este fin de semana, Cho? —Intento que parezca la pregunta más normal del mundo y cojo la caja de galletas.

Se pone colorada otra vez. Creo que mis sospechas van bien encaminadas. Si me dice que ha estado haciendo punto de cruz y limpiando las ventanas, me ahorco.

—Salí a tomar una copa, ya sabes. —Ella también intenta decirlo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero fracasa estrepitosamente.

¡Lo sabía!

—Qué bien. ¿Con quién? —Finjo desinterés. Me cuesta mucho. Me muero por descubrir que nuestra Cho, más sosa que hecha por encargo, que sólo lleva faldas escocesas y blusas abotonadas hasta el cuello, la que es la burra de carga de la oficina, es una especie de _dominatrix_ o algo así.

—Tuve una cita —responde, y vuelve a fracasar a la hora de decirlo en tono casual.

—¿De verdad? —exclamo. Eso ha sonado fatal. No quería parecer sorprendida pero lo estoy.

—Sí, Ginny. Lo conocí por internet.

¿Por internet? Sólo he oído desastres al respecto. Todos parecen modelos de ropa interior en las fotos de sus perfiles pero, en la vida real, más bien tienen el aspecto de un asesino en serie. Aunque a Cho se la ve contenta.

—¿Y fue bien? —pregunto mientras me llevo a la boca una galleta integral de chocolate.

—¡Sí! —grita. Casi me atraganto con la galleta. Nunca la había visto tan animada—. Es perfecto, Ginny. Hemos quedado otra vez mañana.

—Cho, me alegro mucho por ti.

—¡Y yo! —suspira—. He de irme. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me marche?

—No, no, vete. Hasta mañana.

Sale bailando de la cocina y yo me quedo apoyada en la encimera y me como otras tres galletas integrales de chocolate. Deberían ser vino. Ha sido un día de locos y no tengo ningunas ganas de ir a casa de Dean a recoger el resto de mis cosas, pero será un trabajo bien hecho y Harry no tiene por qué enterarse nunca. No se me olvida que me ordenó que no volviera a ver a mi ex.

Aparco y lo primero que hago es buscar el coche de Dean. No puede habérsele olvidado: lo he llamado esta misma mañana. No pienso quedarme aquí esperándolo porque Harry no tardará en llamarme para preguntarme dónde estoy. Saco el móvil del bolso y llamo a Dean.

—¿Ginny?

—Dean, estoy en la puerta de tu casa —digo molesta.

—Ginny, lo siento. Debería haberte llamado pero estaba en una reunión de la que no he podido escaparme. Tardaré al menos una hora.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento. No puedo esperarlo una hora.

—Vale, ¿y mañana?

—Estaré en Birmingham mañana y pasado. ¿Qué tal el jueves?

Estoy que muerdo por dentro. Quería resolver esto ya.

—Vale. El jueves a la misma hora.

Cuelgo y tiro el móvil al asiento del acompañante, cabreada. Cabrón tocapelotas. Cuando me acerco al Lusso las puertas se abren al instante. El coche de Harry no está, cosa que explica que no me haya llamado para ver por qué no estoy en su casa.

Entro en el vestíbulo, cargada de flores y bolsas, y veo a Clive apretando varios botones de su sistema de seguridad de tecnología avanzada. Ahora me tocará sentarme en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero y esperar. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

—Hola, Clive.

Levanta la vista y sonríe.

—Hola, Ginny, ¿qué tal estás?

¡De pena! He tenido un día de locos, quiero ducharme, ponerme ropa cómoda y beberme una copa de vino. No puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas y estoy muy cabreada porque Harry insistió en que estuviera puntual en casa y ahora resulta que él no ha llegado.

—Agotada —mascullo en dirección a un enorme sofá. Es posible que me quede dormida.

—Toma. El señor Potter te ha dejado esto.

Levanto la cabeza y veo que Clive tiene en la mano una llave rosa. ¿Me ha dejado una llave? Así que sabía que no iba a estar en casa y ni siquiera me ha telefoneado para decírmelo.

Me acerco a él para cogerla.

—¿A qué hora se ha marchado? —pregunto.

Clive sigue pulsando botones y estudiando las imágenes de los monitores.

—Pasó por aquí a eso de las cinco para dejarte la llave.

—¿Dijo a qué hora iba a volver? —¿Pretende que me quede aquí esperándolo?

—No dijo nada, Ginny. —Clive ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme.

—¿Te ha preguntado por la mujer que vino el otro día?

—No, Ginny. —Lo dice casi con tono de aburrimiento. No, claro que no lo ha hecho. Ya me imaginaba yo que no iba a hacerlo porque él sabe quién cojones es. Y me lo va a decir.

Dejo a Clive jugando con su equipo y subo al ático. Abro con mi llave rosa y me meto directa en la cocina. Abro la puerta de la nevera y me encuentro con botellas y más botellas de agua mineral. Lo que daría por una copa de vino. Vuelvo a cerrarla con más fuerza de la necesaria; la nevera no tiene la culpa de que no haya vino. ¿Podré volver a tomarme una copa algún día?

Me siento en un taburete y miro la inmensa cocina que yo diseñé. Me encanta, y ni en un millón de años habría imaginado que iba a tener la oportunidad de vivir aquí. Y ahora que la tengo, no estoy segura de que me apetezca. Quiero a Harry, pero me da miedo que vivir con él refuerce su forma de ser, controladora y difícil. ¿O quizá mejore su carácter? ¿Se volvería más razonable?

Mi estómago ruge y me recuerda que debería comer algo. Sólo he picoteado unas galletas en todo el día. No me sorprende que me encuentre tan fatigada.

Estoy a punto de obligarme a levantar mi culo cansado del taburete cuando oigo la puerta principal. Harry entra instantes después en la cocina, con aspecto de estar tan agotado como yo. No dice nada durante una eternidad. Sólo se queda ahí de pie, mirándome. Las manos le tiemblan ligeramente y tiene la frente sudada. ¿Qué debería hacer? Mi antojo de beberme una copa de vino desaparece al instante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Se acerca a mí lentamente y me pone de pie. Se agacha, agarra mi vestido por el bajo y me lo sube hasta la cintura. Me coge por las nalgas y me levanta para que con las piernas me aferre a su cintura. Entierra la cara en mi pelo y sale de la cocina. Sujeta a él con fuerza, puedo oír los latidos de su corazón en su pecho mientras sube la escalera conmigo en brazos, en silencio. Quiero preguntarle qué le pasa. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle pero parece muy abatido.

Camina hasta la cama y se tumba, conmigo debajo de él, su peso distribuido por todo mi cuerpo.

Es muy relajante. Lo abrazo e inhalo el perfume de su cuello, que huele a agua fresca. Suspiro feliz.

Él es un factor que contribuye significativamente a mi nivel de agotamiento y de estrés, pero también es capaz de hacerlos desaparecer con la misma facilidad.

—Dime cuántos años tienes. —Rompo el cómodo silencio después de haberlo tenido abrazado hasta que los latidos de su corazón han recuperado su ritmo habitual.

—Treinta y dos —dice pegado a mi cuello.

—Dímelo.

—¿Acaso importa?

No importa pero quiero saberlo. Puede que a él le guste este juego, pero a mí no, y no va a cambiar lo que siento. Sólo creo que debería saber cuántos años tiene. Es un dato que debo conocer, igual que su color favorito, su comida preferida y la canción que más le gusta de todas. No sé ninguna de esas cosas. De hecho, sé muy poco de él.

—No, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras. No sé ninguna de las cosas básicas de ti.

Me acaricia el cuello con la nariz.

—Sabes que te quiero.

Suspiro. Eso no es un dato básico. Empiezo a pensar en introducir el polvo de la verdad en nuestra relación. Algo tiene que haber que pueda sacarle esa clase de pequeños e insignificantes detalles. Sé que el ser persistente y preguntárselo una y otra vez no produce resultados satisfactorios.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —dice; mi pelo ahoga su voz.

—Ha sido un no parar, pero muy productivo.

Estoy contenta con todo lo que he conseguido hacer, teniendo en cuenta que pensaba que mi día iba a ser un bombardeo de llamadas y mensajes de texto.

—Tienes que dejar de mandarme flores a la oficina.

Levanta la cabeza y me mira descontento.

—No. Báñate conmigo.

Me exaspera que sea tan cabezota, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer, por ahora, que bañarme con él.

—Vale.

Se levanta y tengo que soltarle el cuello. Me besa en los labios.

—Tú quédate aquí, yo preparo el baño. —Da un brinco y se quita la chaqueta de camino al lavabo.

El agua empieza a correr y me tumbo de lado. Estoy tranquila y contenta. Él me hace sentir así, y es en momentos como éste cuando sé por qué estoy aquí: por lo atento y cariñoso que es. Quizá lo de vivir con él no sea tan malo después de todo. Pero entonces me fuerzo a recordar que ahora mismo estoy en el séptimo cielo de Harry, y que no pensaré lo mismo en cuanto me niegue a una de sus exigencias. Ese momento llegará, e incluso es posible que se produzca por el tema de venirme o no a vivir con él.

Regresa al dormitorio y yo me tumbo boca arriba para poder deleitarme observando su forma de andar. Hay que ver cómo se mueve. Se afloja el nudo de la corbata y la tira sobre el diván. A continuación se desabrocha la camisa pero se la deja puesta, y luego se agacha para quitarse los calcetines. Está descalzo, con los pantalones colgando de sus gloriosas y estrechas caderas, la camisa abierta que deja ver su torso bien cincelado. Podría comérmelo a mordiscos. Eso le gustaría.

—¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Alzo la mirada y veo dos estanques verdes que me observan. Me basta esa mirada para empezar a mojar las bragas.

—Siempre —respondo con voz gutural. No era mi intención que me saliera de ese modo, pero es el efecto que causa en mí.

—Siempre —confirma—. Ven aquí.

Me levanto de la cama y me saco los zapatos de tacón.

—No te quites el vestido —me pide con dulzura.

Camino descalza hacia él sin apartar la vista de su mirada hipnótica. Tiene los brazos relajados a los lados mientras me acerco. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho y entreabro los labios para dejar escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire cuando él se pasa lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Date la vuelta.

Obedezco. Me pone las manos en los hombros y su contacto, incluso a través del vestido, activa todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Me acerca la boca al oído.

—Me gusta mucho este vestido —susurra, y cierro los ojos con fuerza por el escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo.

Sus manos se deslizan hacia mi nuca, donde encuentran la cremallera. Me recoge el pelo y lo aparta colocándolo sobre mi hombro. Lentamente, me baja la cremallera del vestido.

Flexiono los músculos del cuello intentando controlar la abrumadora necesidad de evitar los escalofríos que me provoca, pero me rindo cuando noto sus labios entre mis hombros, su lengua deslizándose hacia mi nuca. El vello de todo el cuerpo se me eriza y arqueo la espalda en respuesta a la caricia ardiente y larga de su lengua.

Es como una tortura. Quiero que pare para poder recobrar el sentido antes de decir algo como «Sí, vendré a vivir contigo».

—Me encanta tu espalda. —Sus labios vibran contra mi cuerpo y me provocan aún más escalofríos. Lleva la boca de vuelta a mi oído—. Tienes la piel muy suave.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, de cara a su cuello. Se agacha un poco para poder besarme en los labios, lleva las manos a la parte de delante de mi vestido y tira de él hacia abajo.

—¿Encaje? —pregunta.

Asiento, y sus ojos brillan de deseo mientras me besa con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan sin esfuerzo y me apoyo en él para no caerme. Estoy disfrutando de su dulzura y de su ternura.

Sus manos encuentran mis pechos y me pellizca los pezones a través del encaje del sujetador hasta dejarlos como picos firmes.

—¿Ves lo que me haces? —Aprieta las caderas contra mi trasero y me demuestra exactamente lo que le hago antes de darme un casto beso en los labios—. Moriré amándote, Ginny.

Sé cómo se siente. No contemplo un futuro sin él, y eso me emociona y me pone nerviosa a la vez. El problema es todo lo que no sé; sigo sin conocerlo realmente. Necesito más que su cuerpo, su atención..., su forma difícil de ser.

Baja las copas de mi sujetador dejando expuestos mis pechos y me pasa las palmas de las manos por la punta de los pezones.

—Tú y yo —me susurra al oído, deslizando las manos por mi cuerpo, directo a donde se unen mis muslos.

Las rodillas me tiemblan cuando su mano toma mi sexo por encima de mi ropa interior y una oleada de líquido mana de mí. Mis caderas se mueven hacia adelante, contra su mano, en busca de más fricción.

—¿Te pongo, Ava?

—Ya sabes que sí —jadeo, y luego gimo cuando me pega a su entrepierna.

—Acaríciame el cuello —dice con voz suave. Estiro los brazos hacia atrás y llevo las manos a su nuca—. ¿Estás mojada por mí?

—Sí.

Pasa los pulgares por debajo del elástico de mis bragas.

—Sólo por mí —me susurra arrastrando la lengua por el borde inferior de mi oreja.

—Sólo por ti —concedo en voz baja. Él es todo cuanto necesito.

Siento un tirón y oigo algo que se rasga. Abro los ojos y veo que tiene las bragas colgando del dedo índice, delante de mí. Las deja caer y lleva la otra mano a mi cadera.

Doy un pequeño respingo y se echa a reír en mi oído. Sus dedos cambian de posición y su enorme mano me envuelve la cintura. La otra sigue delante de mí.

—¿Qué hago con esto, Ginny? —Flexiona la mano sana delante de mí—. Dímelo.

El corazón se me acelera y no me ayuda a controlar la respiración. Quiero esa mano en mí. Le aparto un brazo del cuello y cojo su mano. La guío despacio hacia el interior de mi muslo y aplano la palma contra mi cuerpo, con mi mano sobre la suya. Noto que tiembla ligeramente. Me alegra saber que no soy la única a quien afectan por estos encuentros nuestros. ¿O acaso está temblando porque necesita una copa? No quiero ni pensarlo. No necesita alcohol mientras me tenga a mí. Y a mí ya me tiene.

Empiezo a aplicar presión sobre su mano y a arrastrarla hasta que la palma se desliza sobre mi sexo, ayudada por lo mojada que estoy. Trago saliva y muevo las caderas. Chocan contra su entrepierna, le arrancan un gemido y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Necesito que me bese.

Vuelvo la cara hacia él, que adivina lo que quiero al instante y cubre mi boca con la suya. Muerdo con suavidad su labio inferior y tiro para que se deslice poco a poco entre mis dientes. Me mira fijamente mientras sigo moviendo su mano arriba y abajo en una caricia lenta e interminable.

—No te corras —dice con voz ronca.

De inmediato retiro la mano y se la llevo a la boca. Me mira fijamente mientras empieza a lamerse la palma y los dedos. Dios santo, me muero de ganas. Pero no puedo desobedecerlo, no en estos momentos.

Me desabrocha el sujetador y me vuelvo. Me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—Prométeme que no vas a dejarme nunca.

Alzo la vista hacia sus ojos atormentados. No me acostumbro a su parte insegura. No me gusta, aunque al menos es una súplica y no una orden.

—No voy a dejarte nunca.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

Le cojo una muñeca y le quito los gemelos de la camisa, luego hago lo mismo con la otra y se la quito por los hombros. Deja los brazos laxos y ladea la cabeza, mirando cómo le bajo la bragueta.

Mis manos se deslizan por sus caderas, bajo sus bóxeres, y le quito a la vez los pantalones y la ropa interior haciéndolos descender por la piel suave y tersa de su culo y sus caderas. Su erección, larga y gruesa, aparece entre sus piernas, seductora. Provoca toda clase de deseos en mí y no me ayuda que sus abdominales se tensen bajo mis caricias cuando mis manos ascienden por su torso, maravilladas ante su belleza.

—No puedo esperar más. Necesito estar dentro de ti. —Termina de quitarse los pantalones, me levanta del suelo y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Parpadeo cuando su polla me roza en lo más íntimo mientras me lleva contra la pared.

Me empuja contra la pintura fría y siento su erección caliente y resbaladiza presionando contra mi sexo y entrando en mí sólo un poco. Respira con fuerza y deja caer la cabeza en mi cuello mientras se prepara para invadirme. Muevo las caderas y desciendo sobre él. Me la meto entera.

—Me vas a matar —gime mientras se queda quieto dentro de mí.

Quiero sacudir las caderas y provocar algún movimiento pero, por cómo tiembla y palpita en mi interior, sé que se está conteniendo. Me quedo quieta y le acaricio el pelo rubio mientras coge fuerzas.

El corazón le late con tanta fuerza que casi puedo oírlo.

—¿Te estás guardando cosas? —Pone la cara a la altura de la mía.

—Sí —digo, al tiempo que enrosco los dedos alrededor de su cuello y aprieto las caderas.

Ruge de aprobación, retira las manos de mi espalda y las apoya contra la pared. Poco a poco, recobra el aliento y luego arremete contra mí con una exhalación.

Gimo. Su asalto ardiente y palpitante hace que cambie las manos de lugar y le clave las uñas en la espalda. Apoya la frente en la mía y empieza a entrar y a salir de mí.

Suspiro con cada estocada mientras él prosigue a un ritmo constante. Joder, es perfecto. Empiezo a resbalar sobre su piel húmeda, nuestros alientos se mezclan en los escasos milímetros que hay entre nuestras bocas.

—Bésame —jadea, y pego los labios a los suyos en busca de su lengua.

Siento cómo un grito cobra forma en mi garganta cuando se echa hacia atrás, me embiste y me desliza pared arriba. Aprieto los muslos en su cintura con más fuerza para subir más y luego me dejo caer sobre él.

—Por Dios, mujer, ¿qué diablos me haces?

Me embiste de nuevo, una y otra vez, empujándome pared arriba, mientras yo me trago mis pequeños gritos y él me besa hasta dejarme sin respiración.

—Llevo todo el día esperando esto. —Me embiste de nuevo—. Ha sido el puto día más largo de mi vida.

—Mmm, encajas tan bien. —Estoy disfrutando.

—¿Que encajo bien? Joder, Ginny, me vuelves loco —dice al tiempo que se hunde más profundamente en mi interior.

—¡Harry! —Ya no aguanto más. Los movimientos suaves y calmados se están desvaneciendo.

Ahora son estocadas firmes y más agresivas.

—Te voy a llevar conmigo allá adonde vaya a partir de ahora, nena.

«¡Embestida!»

Joder, estoy sudando la gota gorda. Clavo las uñas sin miramientos en su espalda.

—¡Mierda, Ginny! —exclama, y unas gotas de su sudor me caen encima—. Vas a correrte.

—¡Sí!

Masculla algo en mi boca. No aguanto más. Me ataca con una energía feroz y exploto. Las espirales de placer llegan al punto álgido y se dispersan en ondas expansivas. Le clavo más las uñas y le muerdo el labio sin piedad. Dejo caer la frente sobre su piel sudada y salada, allá donde el cuello se funde con el hombro, y echo la cabeza a un lado mientras tiemblo sin control contra su cuerpo.

—¡Ginny! —grita mientras se retira y se adentra en mí, vuelve a salir despacio y a entrar en mí con fuerza. Llega a su clímax y varias oleadas de contracciones se extienden por mi cuerpo.

Gime, luego deja que nos deslicemos hasta el suelo y cae de espaldas, agotado y sudoroso. Me incorporo como puedo y me subo encima de él. Apoyo las manos en su pecho suave y me restriego contra sus caderas. Harry lleva los brazos por encima de la cabeza y observo que su respiración se va apaciguando a la vez que la mía. Chorreamos, exhaustos, y más que satisfechos. Estoy justo donde debería estar.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En lo mucho que te quiero. —Le digo la verdad.

Las comisuras de sus labios ascienden en una sonrisa y una mirada de satisfacción ilumina su bello rostro.

—¿Sigo siendo tu dios?

—Siempre. ¿Y yo tu tentación? —Sonrío y dibujo círculos con la mano sobre su pecho.

—Pues claro que sí, nena. Jesús, me encanta cómo sonríes. —Me dedica una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras.

Le pellizco los pezones.

—¿Nos bañamos, dios?

Da un brinco y nuestras cabezas están a punto de chocar.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me he dejado el grifo abierto!

Se pone de pie de un salto conmigo todavía en brazos y aún dentro de mí, maldiciendo y sujetándome con demasiada fuerza con su mano lastimada.

—¡Suéltame! —Intento separar el cuerpo del suyo pero él se limita a agarrarme más fuerte.

—Nunca.

Va conmigo en brazos al cuarto de baño. Apenas se han llenado tres cuartas partes de la enorme bañera. Cierra el grifo.

—Podrías dejar el grifo abierto una semana y no se llenaría del todo —digo mientras nos metemos.

—Lo sé. Es evidente que a la diseñadora de toda esta mierda italiana le importan un pimiento el medio ambiente y mi huella ecológica.

—Lo dice el que tiene doce super motos —contraataco, y suspiro de felicidad cuando el agua caliente y relajante me cubre, todavía a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry y con su semi erección llenándome—. Podría pasarme todo el día mirándote —digo para mí mientras le acaricio el abdomen con la punta de los dedos.

Se echa hacia atrás y me deja hacer. Le paso la punta de los dedos por cada centímetro cuadrado de su pecho duro y ligeramente bronceado, haciendo remolinos y tamborileando mi camino. El silencio es cómodo y él observa cómo mi delicada caricia recorre su cuerpo. La dirijo a su cuello, paso por su mejilla, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos brillantes, y luego me acurruco en su pecho y mi boca cubre la suya.

—Me encantan tus labios —digo dándole pequeños besos por el borde de la boca hasta que estoy otra vez donde había empezado—. Me encanta tu cuerpo. —Mis manos le acarician los brazos, mi lengua se desliza en su boca—. También me encanta lo loco que estás. —Persuado a su lengua para que salga de la boca y la chupo mientras mis manos ascienden por sus brazos hasta quedar alrededor de su cuello.

Mi cuerpo se arquea hacia él.

Gime.

—Tú me vuelves loco, Ginny. Sólo tú.

Siento las palmas de sus enormes manos recorrer mi espalda hasta que me cogen de la nuca y me acercan a él. Nuestras bocas siguen compartiendo besos, nuestros cuerpos resbalan el uno contra el otro. Sé que lo vuelvo loco, pero él también me vuelve loca a mí.

Me aparto y lo miro.

—Loco —le digo.

—Más o menos. —Sonríe y me levanta de su regazo. Luego me hace girar hasta que estoy sentada entre sus piernas—. Voy a enjabonarte.

Coge la esponja y empieza a escurrir agua caliente sobre mí, con la mejilla pegada a un lado de mi cabeza.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa —dice en voz baja. No hay duda de que está nervioso.

Me pongo tensa. No me gusta cómo ha sonado eso, lo que resulta irrisorio porque he estado presionándolo para que hablara.

—¿Sobre qué?

—La Mansión.

Vale, se me han puesto los pelos como escarpias y no puedo disimular, cosa que todavía es más irrisoria, porque quería hablar justamente de eso. No obstante, su forma de abordarlo me indica que no me va a gustar lo que saldrá por esa boquita. Ha dejado de echarme agua caliente por encima y, literalmente, puedo oír el movimiento de los engranajes en su preciosa cabeza. ¿Qué pasa con La Mansión? No me gusta la dirección que está tomando la charla de hoy en la bañera. Quiero salir y darme una ducha.

—Sobre la fiesta de aniversario. —La preocupación se manifiesta en su tono de voz, no podía ser de otra manera. No pienso ir.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto haciéndome la loca. No voy a alterarme porque no voy a ir, de ninguna manera, ni en un millón de años. Nunca. Nunca jamás. Me vuelvo y lo beso en la boca para que no pueda hablar.

—Aún quiero que vayas.

—No puedes pedirme eso —le digo con calma, aunque me cabrea un poco que sugiera una estupidez semejante. Un momento... Acepté ir antes de saber lo que era de verdad La Mansión, igual que Luna. ¿Ella va a ir? Qué vergüenza. Maldita sea, claro que irá—. Me lo pediste antes de que supiera la verdad.

—Me puse una fecha tope para contártelo —me dice con calma.

—Ah. —No sé qué decir. Lo descubrí antes de que llegara la fecha tope.

—¿Vas a pasarte la vida evitando mi lugar de trabajo? —pregunta, sarcástico. No me gusta su tono. No me gusta un pelo.

—Es posible —contesto. ¿Su lugar de trabajo? ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—No digas tonterías, Ginny. —Retoma la labor de echarme agua caliente y me da un beso en la sien—. ¿Al menos lo pensarás?

Suspiro, aburrida.

—No te prometo nada, y si estás pensando en echarme un polvo de entrar en razón con respecto a este asunto, me iré —lo amenazo.

Me estoy poniendo dramática pero quiero que sepa que no quiero ir de ninguna manera. ¿A la fiesta de aniversario de La Mansión? Ni muerta.

Me acaricia la oreja con la nariz y me envuelve las piernas con las suyas.

—Quiero que la mujer que hace latir mi corazón esté a mi lado.

¡Por Dios! ¡Eso es chantaje emocional! ¿Cómo coño voy a negarme a eso? Maldito seas, Harry

Potter, hombre de edad desconocida.

Lo dejo que siga lavándome mientras pienso en un modo de sacarle partido a esto. Tal vez pueda negociar que me diga su edad a cambio de mi presencia en la fiesta de aniversario de La Mansión.

Tengo que meditar seriamente acerca de las ganas que tengo de saber su edad en comparación con las pocas ganas que tengo de ir a la fiesta. Será complicado.

—¿Has hablado con Clive? —Sé que no lo ha hecho. Estoy siendo pilla.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la mujer misteriosa.

—No, Ginny. No he tenido tiempo. Te prometo que se lo preguntaré. Siento tanta curiosidad como tú. ¿No tienes hambre?

Traza círculos con la lengua en mi oreja. Si sigue así, voy a quedarme dormida. Al menos, no me ha mentido sobre Clive.

—Sí —contesto con un bostezo. Estoy hambrienta y agotada, pero no voy a ceder—. No voy a dormirme hasta que me digas quién era esa mujer.

—¿Cómo voy a decírtelo si no lo sé?

—Sí que lo sabes.

—¡Que no lo sé, joder!

Me sobresalta su brusquedad, y entonces noto que me abraza con más fuerza.

—Lo siento.

—Vale —digo tranquilamente, aunque no estoy para nada tranquila. Hablaré con Clive por la mañana.

—Mi querida señorita está exhausta —susurra él—. ¿Encargamos comida? —Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y me pasa la planta de los pies por las espinillas.

—Tienes la nevera llena, ¡qué desperdicio!

—Ya, pero ¿te apetece cocinar?

La verdad es que no, pero él tampoco se ofrece. Claro está que reconoció que cocinar es una de las pocas cosas que se le dan de pena. ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras? Ah, sí... «No puedo ser excepcional en todo.» Y lo dijo muy en serio, el muy capullo arrogante.

—Encarga comida.

Se revuelve debajo de mí.

—Voy a pedirla. Tú lávate el pelo.

Sale de la bañera y me la deja entera para mí sola. Lo veo abandonar desnudo y empapado el cuarto de baño. Aparece a los pocos instantes con champú y acondicionador para cabello femenino.

Le estoy eternamente agradecida. He maltratado mucho a mi pelo últimamente. Me dirige una sonrisa y se agacha para darme un beso en la frente.

—Ponte encaje.

Desaparece del cuarto de baño y yo me dejo caer en la bañera y cierro los ojos un rato, saboreando la paz y la tranquilidad del colosal baño principal del Lusso. ¿Cómo he terminado aquí?


	8. CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8

Me desperezo y de inmediato soy consciente de que Harry no está en la cama. Me incorporo a medias sobre los codos y lo veo sentado en el diván, con la cabeza gacha.

«¡Oh, no!»

Vuelvo a tumbarme sin hacer ruido y cierro los ojos. Con un poco de suerte, puede que no se haya dado cuenta de que me he despertado. Tras unos instantes en silencio, noto que la cama se hunde pero sigo sin abrir los párpados, rogándole en silencio que me deje en paz.

Finjo estar dormida durante una eternidad y él no hace nada por despertarme, así que abro los ojos con cuidado y veo dos estanques verdes fijos en mí. Gruño, y una pequeña sonrisa baila en las comisuras de sus labios. Me pongo boca abajo y me tapo la cabeza con una almohada. Él se ríe a mandíbula batiente, me quita la almohada y me pone boca arriba.

—Buenos días —canturrea, y hago una mueca de asco ante su alegría y su felicidad de antes del amanecer.

—Por favor, no me obligues a ir —suplico con mi expresión más solemne.

—Arriba —dice, y tira de mi mano con la suya sana hasta que consigue que me siente.

Protesto, gimoteo y lloriqueo todo lo que puedo contra su idea de cómo empezar el día, y luego casi me echo a llorar cuando me da mi ropa de correr, esa que me compró tan generosamente, lavada y planchada.

—Quiero sexo soñoliento —protesto—. Por favor.

Me saca de la cama, coge mis bragas de encaje y me da golpecitos en los tobillos para que los levante.

—Te vendrá bien —afirma, convencido.

Le vendrá bien a él. Corre distancias de locos todos los días. Yo soy más de correr un par de kilómetros cuando siento que necesito perder un par de kilos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Lo miro mal.

Él sigue en cuclillas delante de mí. Pone los ojos en blanco y me hace un gesto para que levante el pie y pueda ponerme mis bragas de Little Miss.

—Cállate, Ginny. En realidad, ahora mismo estás demasiado delgada —me regaña.

La verdad es que lo estoy.

Le dejo que me ponga los pantalones cortos, la camiseta y las deportivas.

—Es una tortura —refunfuño.

—Ve a lavarte los dientes. —Me da una palmada en el trasero y voy al cuarto de baño, arrastrando los pies y echando la cabeza atrás para dejar bien claro que lo estoy haciendo de muy mala gana.

Me cepillo los dientes, saco una goma del pelo del bolso y bajo la escalera. Está en la puerta, esperándome.

—Soy un lastre —gimoteo mientras me hago una coleta. Él iría mucho más de prisa sin mí y yo podría dormir hora y media más—. Nunca conseguiré hacer veintidós kilómetros.

Me coge de la mano, me saca del ático y me lleva al ascensor.

—Para mí no eres un lastre. Me gusta tenerte a mi lado. —Introduce el código y descendemos al vestíbulo. A mí también me gusta estar con él, pero no a las cinco de la mañana y correteando por medio Londres.

—Tienes que cambiar el código. —Se lo vuelvo a recordar.

Me mira, con los ojos brillantes. Le falta menear la cola como un perrito. Me dan ganas de pegarle por estar tan despierto y tan alerta.

—Gruñona —me espeta, y en ese preciso instante decido que no voy a volver a recordárselo.

Salimos al sol del amanecer. Los pajaritos cantan y los camiones de reparto zumban. Son los mismos sonidos que la última vez que me preparó una sesión de tortura antes de que las calles estuvieran despiertas.

Empiezo a estirar sin que Harry me diga nada. Me mira, sonríe y procede a hacer lo propio. Quiero ser una cascarrabias pero está demasiado bueno con sus pantalones cortos negros y la camiseta de tirantes blanca y ajustada. La sombra de su barba sin afeitar tiene el largo perfecto.

—¿Listo? —Avanzo hacia la salida para peatones. Introduzco el código y empiezo a correr en dirección al Támesis. Ya me encuentro mejor.

—Piensa —me dice poniéndose a mi altura y corriendo al mismo paso que yo— que podríamos hacer esto todas las mañanas.

Me atraganto al tomar aire. ¿Veintidós kilómetros todas las mañanas? Ya puede olvidarse. Está como una regadera.

Corremos a un ritmo constante y vuelvo a tomar nota de las ventajas de salir a correr a estas horas. Todo está muy tranquilo y te despeja la mente. Miro a mi apuesto hombre de vez en cuando con la esperanza de que muestre algún signo de fatiga. No obstante, me llevo una decepción tras otra. Es una máquina. Tomo nota mental de tener mi iPod a mano para la próxima vez que me saque de la cama con el lucero del alba.

Llegamos a St. James's Park y avistamos a los corredores matutinos; son todo mujeres que empiezan a darse tironcitos de la camiseta y a enderezar la espalda. Ya. ¿Cuántas de ellas saldrán a correr a esta hora por costumbre?

Harry saluda a muchas y ellas le sonríen y le dedican una caída de ojos con pestañas postizas. Quiero vomitar o matarlas a patadas. ¿De verdad es necesario salir a correr con auriculares pijos y riñoneras cargadas de barritas energéticas?

Todas me clavan la mirada y sé que él me mira para comprobar que estoy bien. Por ahora voy aguantando, pero como le dé por correr más rápido no respondo.

Recorremos Green Park y nos dirigimos a Piccadilly. Pasamos por el lugar donde caí redonda la última vez. Miro el sitio en el que me sentaba todas las mañanas, arrancando briznas de hierba y secándome el rocío de los pantalones. Puedo verme como era, una mujer a medias, pálida y sin nadie que se preocupara por ella.

—Eh.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento y miro a Harry, que parece preocupado. Seguro que puede leerme el pensamiento.

—Estoy bien —digo sacudiendo la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Me olvido de mis pensamientos tristes y me doy un aplauso mental. Voy a conseguirlo. Harry me da un codazo cariñoso y veo que me observa con admiración. Él ni siquiera ha sudado. Hago mis cálculos mentales: habremos corrido dos tercios del total. La idea de tener que correr otros seis o siete kilómetros... Me entra la famosa pájara, otra vez. Mis pulmones se quedan sin aire y mi cuerpo entra en combustión con ellos.

No va a poder conmigo.

Lucho durante unos cientos de metros y, cuando accedemos al parque por la siguiente entrada, me desplomo sobre la hierba húmeda... otra vez. Consigo meter un poco de valioso aire en mis pulmones ardiendo y jadeo como un perro en celo. Seguro que parece que tengo un ataque de asma.

A través de mi visión borrosa veo a Harry acercarse y quedarse de pie a mi lado. Me protejo los ojos del sol de la mañana y lo enfoco.

—Lo he hecho mejor que la última vez —resoplo, jadeante.

Sonríe.

—Mucho mejor, nena.

Se pone de rodillas y me levanta una pierna. Me da un masaje circular en el gemelo que me hace rugir. Él se echa a reír.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Dentro de unos días lo harás como si nada.

«¿Qué?» Los ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas pese a que los tengo cerrados. Si albergara suficiente aire en el cuerpo, tosería en desacuerdo. ¿Es que este hombre no sabe lo que es ir poco a poco?

Me tumbo en la hierba mientras él hace magia en mis doloridos músculos. Podría quedarme aquí tumbada todo el día, pero no tarda en hacer que me siente y me pone un billete de veinte delante de las narices.

—He venido preparado. ¿Café?

Señala con la cabeza un Starbucks que hay en la acera de enfrente.

Me lo comería a besos. Lo rodeo con los brazos en señal de gratitud por haber sido tan precavido. El masaje que me ha dado me ha devuelto a la vida, y ahora voy a poder tomarme un café de Starbucks. La carrera ha valido la pena. Se echa a reír y se pone de pie conmigo todavía abrazada a su cuello.

—Estira las piernas —me ordena con dulzura deshaciéndose de mi abrazo.

Protesto en el acto y recuerdo la última vez que me dijo que estirara después de salir a correr y no lo hice. Estaba demasiado distraída con sus exigencias de que trabajara única y exclusivamente en el proyecto de La Mansión. Como resultado, me pasé el día llevándome el pie al trasero, intentando que me dolieran menos las agujetas.

Observa de pie cómo estiro cada grupo muscular. Se lo ve contento y le brillan los ojos. No hay ni rastro de la arruga de la frente.

—Vamos. —Me coge de la mano y caminamos hacia Starbucks.

Como es tan temprano, nos sirven en seguida. Tengo hambre, pero si como algo voy a recuperar las calorías que acabo de quemar. Aunque todo huele delicioso y a recién hecho.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —me pregunta Harry. Debe de haber visto cómo miraba la bollería.

—No —respondo a toda velocidad apartando la vista de las tentaciones del expositor, que han conseguido que se me haga la boca agua.

Sonríe y me coge cariñosamente de la nuca, me atrae hacia sí y me da un beso en la frente antes de centrar la atención en la dependienta, que babea más que yo.

—Un capuchino doble sin chocolate, un café solo y dos magdalenas de arándanos, por favor —le sonríe, y la chica le devuelve una risita nerviosa. Harry me mira—. Ve a coger sitio.

—Te he dicho que no tenía hambre.

—Ginny, tienes que comer algo y punto.

Meneo la cabeza pero no discuto, sino que encuentro una mesa junto a la ventana y me dejo caer en el sillón de cuero. Es la forma perfecta de empezar el día: correr dieciséis kilómetros. La verdad es que mi preferida es empezar con sexo soñoliento.

Comienzo a pensar en el hecho de que Harry me suplicó que fuera con él a la fiesta de La

Mansión. ¿Qué clase de fiesta va a ser? Me imagino a gente medio en pelotas, todos a lo suyo, música erótica y luces tenues. Ah, y artefactos, rollo jaulas y cruces, ganchos, cuero..., látigos.

«¡El puto infierno!»

¡Sería como una orgía descomunal con un montón de juguetes guarros! Jesús, María y José. No sólo es que no quiera ir, es que tampoco me entusiasma la idea de que vaya Harry. Me entra un ataque de celos en cuanto imagino a todas las mujeres babeando por él, intentando seducirlo con promesas de sexo pervertido. No hay duda de que le va la marcha y de que se le da muy bien. Dios, está muy acostumbrado a toda esa mierda. Vale, me están entrando todos los males en Starbucks y, de nuevo, me acuerdo de que Harry tiene muchísima práctica... con el sexo..., con los juguetes... y con...

«¡Para!»

Qué idea más deprimente. Vi la mirada de esas mujeres cuando estuve en La Mansión. Yo era la intrusa, y ya me imagino el recibimiento que me espera si voy a esa fiesta. Seguro que no va a ser tan cálido como en mis anteriores visitas. De hecho, sería la aguafiestas, la petarda que va a fastidiarles la orgía. Es horrible.

—¿Soñando despierta?

Aparto la mirada de la abundante vegetación del parque que hay en la acera de enfrente y la clavo en los estanques verdes de mi señor de La Mansión. Esbozo una sonrisa nada convincente. De pronto, estoy muy deprimida y me siento muy poca cosa. Además, los celos y el rencor me consumen como nunca lo habían hecho.

Me mira con recelo mientras deja los cafés y las magdalenas sobre la mesa. Se sienta delante de mí y se sirve. Empiezo a pellizcar el copete de mi magdalena y remuevo mi café. Sé que me mira pero no logro reunir las fuerzas suficientes para fingir que estoy bien. No lo estoy. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de La Mansión. La verdad es que no hemos hablado de nada.

—No voy a ir a la fiesta —digo por encima de mi capuchino—. Te quiero pero no puedo ir — digo esto último con la esperanza de que suavice el golpe. Mi señor no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta, al menos no si proviene de mí.

Tras unos instantes en silencio, lo miro para ver qué cara se le ha quedado. No hay signos de enfado, ni de mal humor, pero su arruga de la frente ha hecho acto de presencia y se está mordiendo el labio inferior, lo que me dice que esto es muy importante para él. Si me suelta otra perla como la de anoche en la bañera, me echaré a llorar.

—No va a ser como te imaginas, Ginny —dice con calma.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo sabe cómo imagino que va a ser?

Bebe un sorbo de café y deja el vaso de papel sobre la mesa antes de inclinarse hacia adelante en el sillón con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

—¿Alguna vez La Mansión te ha dado la impresión de ser un sórdido club de sexo?

—No —reconozco.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era un club de sexo hasta que estuve cotilleando con Luna y me encontré en el tercer piso. Parece un hotel superpijo y con _spa_. Bueno, por lo que yo vi, que no fue mucho, más que nada porque estaba cegada por este hombre que ahora tengo sentado enfrente.

—Ginny, no va a haber gente desnuda haciéndote proposiciones. Nadie va a arrastrarte por la escalera hacia el salón comunitario. Hay reglas.

«¿Reglas?»

—¿Qué clase de reglas?

Sonríe.

—Los únicos lugares donde está permitido quitarse la ropa son el salón comunitario y las suites privadas. La planta baja, el _spa_ y las áreas deportivas son como las de cualquier otro hotel de lujo. No dirijo un burdel, Ginny. Los socios pagan mucho dinero para disfrutar de todo lo que La Mansión ofrece, no sólo por el privilegio de practicar sus preferencias sexuales con personas que comparten sus gustos.

Sé que me estoy poniendo como un tomate y tengo ganas de darme una bofetada.

—¿Cuáles son tus preferencias sexuales? —pregunto en voz baja. Con todo lo que podría preguntar, ¿por qué voy y le pregunto justamente eso?

¿Qué coño me pasa? Debería estar interrogándolo sobre cruces gigantes de madera que cuelgan de las paredes y rejas de oro que penden del techo, o sobre hileras de látigos y cadenas suspendidas de las vigas.

Me dedica su sonrisa arrebatadora y se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca. Lo mastica despacio a propósito, mientras observa cómo me derrito ante su potente mirada.

—Tú —afirma con rotundidad.

—¿Sólo yo?

—Sólo tú, Ginny. —Su voz es ronca y decidida, y no puedo evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se eleven por un segundo. Acaba de multiplicar su magnetismo sexual por diez. Podría abalanzarme sobre él aquí mismo.

—Así me gusta.

Tomo el primer bocado de verdad de la magdalena, más que satisfecha con su contestación. Sólo yo. Me gusta esa respuesta. ¿De verdad me importa lo que ocurra en La Mansión si Harry no participa?

Sólo tengo que olvidar que antes sí participaba, aunque... ¿Hasta qué punto? Y ¿es obligatorio que yo lo sepa?

Nos miramos un momento. Él se pasa el índice por el labio inferior y yo me maravillo de lo sexy que está cuando hace eso.

—¿Vendrás? —me pregunta; no me lo ordena. Está siendo muy razonable, tratándose de él—. Por favor... —añade con una mueca de esperanza.

Jo, es que no sé decirle que no a este hombre.

—Sólo porque te quiero.

Su mueca se transforma en una sonrisa de las que quitan el aliento y yo me derrito en el sillón.

—Repítelo.

—¿Qué? —Frunzo el ceño—. ¿Que sí que voy a ir?

—No, claro que vas a ir. Dime otra vez que me quieres.

—Ya lo sabes. —Me encojo de hombros—. Te quiero.

Sonríe.

—Lo sé pero me encanta oírtelo decir. —Levanta su cuerpo glorioso y me tiende la mano.

La cojo y me golpeo contra su pecho cuando tira de mí.

—Si hubieras seguido corriendo, estaríamos en casa y yo ya estaría perdido en tu interior.

Mentalmente, coso a patadas mi culo de corredora de mierda. Debería haber seguido. Se tardan quince minutos en llegar al Lusso en taxi, y estoy deseando que llegue el bis de mi rutina de ejercicio matinal. Me besa en los labios un rato y luego me carga sobre sus hombros y empieza a andar hacia la calle.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo a la joven que ha atendido a Harry, que observa con envidia cómo mi adonis me saca en brazos del establecimiento. Sonrío para mis adentros. Es todo cuanto una mujer puede desear, y es mío. Nadie me lo va a quitar, así que si tengo que ir a una estúpida fiesta de aniversario para ahuyentar a las leonas que se mueren por hincarle el diente, que así sea. Pasaré por encima de quien haga falta.

Me deposita en el taxi y me tortura sin piedad de camino a casa. Su erección de acero salta a la vista bajo los pantalones cortos, y yo no sé qué hacer para disipar la tensión que se apodera de mí entre mis muslos.

—Buenos días, Clive —dice Harry a toda velocidad mientras tira de mí.

Menos mal que llevo puestas las deportivas, porque parece que está haciendo un _sprint_. No se detiene cuando Clive le devuelve el saludo. Me mete en el ascensor, introduce el código en el teclado y me empuja contra la pared de espejos. Ataca mi boca con avidez.

—¡Es posible que, en el futuro, tenga que follarte antes de salir a correr! —ruge en mi boca. Su tono primitivo me parte en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo duro.

Tengo las manos en su pelo y él acerca aún más la boca a la mía. Nuestras lenguas libran una batalla campal. Esto va a ser visto y no visto. Hemos dejado atrás el territorio del sexo soñoliento y, si las puertas del ascensor no se abren pronto, lo vamos a hacer aquí mismo.

Las puertas se abren como si pudieran leerme el pensamiento y me hace entrar en el ático andando hacia atrás; nuestras bocas siguen fundidas y nuestras lenguas se baten en duelo. No sé cómo lo hace, pero consigue abrir la doble puerta de entrada sin separarse de mí y ya me está arrancando la ropa antes de que ésta se haya cerrado. Quiere estar dentro de mí cuanto antes, lo cual me parece perfecto. Ha sido la carrera en taxi más larga que he tenido que soportar en toda mi vida.

Me deshago de las bragas de un puntapié en cuanto él me las baja y empiezo a quitarle la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Su boca se separa de la mía justo el par de segundos que necesito para deshacerme de la camiseta y vuelve a chocar contra la mía. Harry avanza con decisión y me lleva, andando hacia atrás, hacia la pared que hay junto a la puerta principal.

Me vuelve de espaldas.

—De rodillas. Pon las manos contra la pared —me ordena con urgencia.

Obedezco al instante mientras él se libra de las deportivas y de los pantalones cortos. Me pongo de rodillas y apoyo las palmas de las manos en la pintura fría, jadeante e impaciente. Me coge firmemente de las caderas y doy un respingo, pero no me suelta. Tira un poco de mis caderas, me abre de piernas y se coloca detrás de mí.

—No te corras hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido?

Asiento y cierro los ojos intentando prepararme para la sobrecarga de potencia que mi cuerpo está a punto de recibir con los brazos abiertos. A estas alturas ya debería saber que, cuando se pone así, no hay ejercicio mental capaz de prevenirme para lo que viene.

Noto la punta de su polla haciendo presión en mi entrada y, en cuanto la encaja, empuja hacia adelante con un grito incoherente. No me deja respirar ni un resquicio para ajustarme o aceptarlo.

Inmediatamente, tira de mí hacia él y empieza a entrar y a salir a toda potencia, sin piedad. Está poseído.

«¡Joder, joooodeeeer!»

Abro los ojos, sorprendida, y recoloco las manos en la pared, buscando estabilidad desesperadamente mientras él sigue penetrándome como un salvaje.

—¡Por Dios, Harry! —grito ante la deliciosa invasión de mi cuerpo.

—¡Sabías lo que te esperaba, Ginny! —ruge volviendo a la carga—. Que no se te ocurra correrte.

Intento pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la rápida e inmensa acumulación de placer que crece en mi entrepierna, pero sus embestidas salvajes e incansables no me ayudan en absoluto. Como siga a este ritmo, no voy a poder aguantarme.

—¡Joder! —grita, frenético—. ¡Me vuelves loco! —enfatiza cada palabra con una embestida potente y precisa. Estoy sudando más que durante la carrera de dieciséis kilómetros.

Sus manos abandonan mis caderas y trepan por mi espalda hacia mis hombros, y echo atrás la cabeza cuando me agarran, firmes y ardientes, de la nuca. Estoy delirando de placer. Las señales delatoras de que él también se está poniendo tenso viajan por sus brazos, directas a mis hombros.

Qué alivio. He pasado el punto de no retorno pero no puedo correrme hasta que él me lo diga. ¿Qué haría si lo desobedeciera y me entregara a mi orgasmo inminente?

Sigue sacudiendo y golpeando las caderas contra mis nalgas y, con un rugido que me rompe los tímpanos, me penetra con tanta fuerza que se me saltan las lágrimas. Acto seguido, se queda quieto y se apoya en mi espalda, cosa que me empotra más aún contra la pared. Mueve las caderas en círculos, muy dentro de mí. Estoy temblando, tengo el cuerpo al límite. Me coge de la coleta y tira de ella hasta que tengo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Lleva la mano lastimada a mi ombligo y luego al interior de mis muslos.

Tira otra vez de mi pelo hasta que vuelvo la cara. Mi visión borrosa se topa con algo verde

oscuro.

—Córrete —me ordena. Desliza el dedo por el centro de mi sexo y su lengua arrasa mi boca.

Sus palabras desatan un tsunami de placer en mi entrepierna que se apodera de cada centímetro de mi ser y exploto con un gemido largo y satisfecho en su boca.

No puedo moverme. Me hundo en su abrazo y lo dejo que me acaricie durante mi orgasmo.

—Eres un dios —farfullo contra sus labios.

Noto que sonríe.

—Eres muy afortunada.

—Y tú, un dios arrogante.

Sale y me da la vuelta entre sus brazos. Lo ayudo a maniobrar y le rodeo el cuello con las manos.

—Tu dios arrogante quiere pasar el resto de su vida profesándote su amor y cubriéndote con su cuerpo. —Se pone de pie y me lleva consigo.

Estoy encantada, pero también intento ignorar la diminuta parte de mi cerebro que trata de recordarme que con el cuerpo y el amor de Harry también van incluidos don Controlador y don Difícil.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto besándolo a la luz matutina.

—No lo sé. —Sigue cubriéndome de besos y yo empiezo a andar hacia atrás, en dirección a la cocina, para intentar mirar la hora en el reloj. Me sigue, todavía abrazado a mí y dándome besos por todas partes.

Veo el reloj con el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con esa puta boca!

Me libero de su abrazo y comienzo a subir la escalera corriendo.

—¡Son las ocho y cuarto! —grito subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. ¿Cómo ha pasado tan rápido la mañana? Mi dios arrogante es toda una distracción. Voy a llegar tardísimo.

Me meto en la ducha y me libro de los restos de sudor y de semen a toda velocidad. Me estoy aclarando el pelo frenéticamente cuando noto que las manos de Harry me acarician la barriga. Me enjugo el agua de los ojos y lo veo a mi lado, esgrimiendo su sonrisa especial, sensual y arrebatadora.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advierto. No me va a distraer más.

Pone morritos y lleva las manos a mis hombros. Tira de mí hacia su boca.

—Llego tarde —discuto débilmente, intentando resistirme a las ganas que me están entrando de confraternizar con él, que sigue besándome en los labios.

—Quiero pedir cita —dice lamiéndome el labio inferior y arrimando la entrepierna a mi estómago.

—¿Para follarme? No hace falta cita —bromeo intentando apartarme de él.

Ruge y me abraza con fuerza.

—¡Esa boca! Ya te lo he dicho. No necesito pedir cita para follarte. Lo hago cuando quiero y donde quiero. —Me restriega otra vez la entrepierna y es entonces cuando sé que tengo que escapar antes de que me devore de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme.

Me zafo de su abrazo, salgo de la ducha a toda prisa y lo dejo ahí, triste como un colegial. Acaba de follarme, aunque la verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de repetir.

Me lavo los dientes y voy al dormitorio. Me siento delante del espejo de cuerpo entero y saco mi neceser de maquillaje y el secador de pelo. Empiezo a secármelo a toda velocidad y me hago un recogido rápido. Ahora, a por el maquillaje.

Harry sale del baño en toda su gloriosa desnudez y sin un ápice de pudor. Le lanzo una mirada furibunda a su espalda desnuda y obligo a mis ojos a volver a centrarse en el maquillaje. Me está distrayendo a propósito.

Me acerco al espejo y me aplico la máscara de pestañas. Cuando me aparto, Harry está a mi lado, mirándose al espejo. Levanto la vista y me doy en las narices con la punta de su hombría semierecta.

No puedo apartar la vista. Estoy encantada. Mi ávida mirada asciende por su cuerpo desnudo y lo encuentra mirándose al espejo y peinándose el pelo hacia un lado con una especie de cera. Sabe muy bien lo que se hace.

Respiro hondo para serenarme y me dedico a maquillarme, pero entonces él empieza a frotarse contra mí. Su pierna fuerte y firme apenas me roza la piel del brazo. Siento un escalofrío y levanto la vista. Está intentando aguantarse la risa y fingir que la cosa no va con él. Qué cerdo.

Mira mi imagen en el espejo. En sus ojos brillan toda clase de promesas. Entonces se agacha detrás de mí y me rodea con su cuerpo. Se sienta un poco más hacia adelante, apretándose contra mí, enroscando los brazos en mi cintura y apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro. Le sostengo la mirada en el espejo.

—Eres preciosa —susurra.

—Tú también —respondo, y me tenso un poco cuando noto su erección en mi culo.

Lucha por contener la risa. Sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

—No vayas a trabajar.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

—Por favor, no me pidas eso.

Me pone morritos.

—¿No te apetece que nos metamos en la cama y te dedique mis atenciones especiales durante todo el día?

No se me ocurre nada mejor que eso pero, si cedo, estaré sentando un precedente que me va a acarrear muchos problemas en el futuro. No puede tenerme dedicada a él en exclusiva todo el tiempo, aunque sé que él cree que eso sería lo más natural del mundo.

—Tengo que trabajar. —Cierro los ojos cuando sus labios deciden conquistar mi oreja.

—Tengo que tenerte. —Su lengua traza círculos en mi lóbulo.

¡Dios, tengo que huir ahora mismo!

—Harry, por favor. —Me retuerzo entre sus brazos.

Su reflejo me lanza una mirada furiosa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no?

—No. Te estoy diciendo que luego. —Intento razonar y me retuerzo con más fuerza para poder darme la vuelta. Lo empujo, se tumba boca arriba y yo aterrizo sobre él, sobre sus labios.

—Necesito trabajar, por Dios.

—Trabaja en mí. Seré un cliente muy agradecido.

Me aparto y sonrío.

—¿Quieres decir que en vez de partirme el espinazo para mantener a mis clientes contentos con mis diseños, planes y fechas de entrega, debería simplemente acostarme con ellos?

Se le ensombrece la mirada.

—No digas esas cosas, Ginny.

—Era una broma. —Me echo a reír.

De repente estoy con la espalda pegada al suelo, debajo de él, inmovilizada por su peso.

—¿Acaso me estoy riendo? No digas cosas que hagan que me ponga como un energúmeno.

—Lo siento —digo de inmediato. Necesito vivir con su tolerancia cero a los chistes sobre otros hombres y yo.

Niega con la cabeza y se levanta, camino del armario vestidor. Me siento y aprovecho que ya no hay distracciones para terminar de maquillarme. Lo he hecho enfadar de verdad.

Una imagen inesperada y que no me gusta un pelo de Harry con otra mujer me viene a la cabeza. Ahora soy yo la que niega con la cabeza. Es como si mi subconsciente me estuviera dando a probar mi propia medicina. Hago una mueca de asco y tiro el _eyeliner_ al neceser de maquillaje. Ha funcionado.

La piel me hierve de lo posesiva que me siento.

Me embadurno en manteca de coco, me pongo ropa interior de encaje y mi vestido rojo recto y sin mangas.

—Me gusta ese vestido.

Me vuelvo y mis ojos reciben el impacto total de una hermosa bestia con traje azul marino. Suspiro de admiración. Es demasiado perfecto y no se ha afeitado. Babeo. Parece que se le ha pasado la pataleta.

—Me gusta tu traje —contraataco.

Sonríe y termina de arreglarse la corbata gris. Se baja el cuello de la camisa. Si yo fuera cualquier otra mujer y me enterara de la existencia de La Mansión y de que su propietario es un dios, también me haría socia.

Me está distrayendo otra vez. Lanzo el bolso sobre la cama, saco el móvil, me pongo brillo de labios y cojo mis zapatos bajo su atenta mirada. En vano, busco de nuevo mis píldoras pero sé que no las voy a encontrar.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —Se echa un poco más de loción para después del afeitado.

Dios, esa fragancia.

—Mis píldoras —gruño con la cabeza casi dentro de mi bolso gigante. Repaso con los dedos las costuras del forro, por si hay algún descosido.

—¿Otra vez?

Levanto la cabeza y le pido disculpas con una sonrisa. Me siento como una idiota y no me apetece nada volver a visitar a la doctora Monroe. Necesito solucionar esto antes de que pasen más días sin tomármelas.

—Te veo luego. —Me da un casto beso en la mejilla y me deja buscando agujeros en el forro del bolso. Esto es una pesadilla. Tal vez debería pedir la inyección y ahorrarme todo este apuro.

De repente me quedo petrificada, con el ceño fruncido y mi mente apretando el gatillo... ¿Y si...?

No, no sería capaz. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?


	9. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

Avanzo por el vestíbulo y veo que Clive está cepillando el cuello de su uniforme sobre el mostrador de mármol. Lo está dejando reluciente.

—Buenos días —digo.

—Buenos días, Ginny —responde la mar de contento.

Le devuelvo el saludo con una sonrisa exagerada.

—Clive, no podrías dejarme ver los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad del domingo, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —exclama. De repente está muy ocupado tecleando a toda velocidad.

Le clavo una mirada de sospecha pero él no levanta la vista del ordenador. Esto es increíble. Harry se me ha adelantado. Sabía que se los iba a pedir a Clive.

—¿Ha hablado Harry contigo?

—No. —Niega con la cabeza y sigue sin querer mirarme.

—Claro que no —suspiro, doy media vuelta y salgo del vestíbulo. El señor es muy astuto y yo tengo la mosca detrás de la oreja.

—¡Ginny! —Clive corre detrás de mí—. Han llamado de mantenimiento. Ya han hecho el pedido de la puerta pero, como la tienen que enviar desde Italia, tardará en llegar. —Camina a mi lado.

—Deberías llamar a Harry y comunicárselo a él. —Sigo andando y él no se separa de mí.

—Ya lo hice, Ginny, y el señor Potter me dijo que tengo que consultar contigo todo lo que esté relacionado con el ático.

Freno en seco. ¿Que ha dicho qué?

—¿Perdona? —sueno confundida.

Clive parece nervioso.

—El señor Potter... me dijo... eh... que ahora vivías aquí y que tenía que informarte de cualquier cosa relacionada con el ático.

—Ah, ¿eso te ha dicho? —Aprieto los dientes. No debería tener ese tono de amenaza, no es culpa de Clive—. Hazme un favor, Clive. Telefonea al señor Potter y dile que yo no vivo aquí.

Clive me mira como si acabara de decirle que tiene dos cabezas. Estoy que echo humo. Utiliza un polvo de entrar en razón, seguido de un polvo de recordatorio, para hacer que me mude aquí, y ¿ahora espera que me convierta en su chacha? Ni por todos los polvos de entrar en razón y los polvos de recordatorio juntos.

—Por supuesto, Ginny... Ahora mismo... lo hago.

—Estupendo —exploto, y salgo del edificio.

Me paro y busco las gafas de sol y las llaves del coche en el bolso, hecha una furia. ¿Cómo se atreve? Bufo para mis adentros hasta que encuentro las gafas. Me las pongo y _Angel_ de Massive

Attack empieza a resonar en mis oídos.

—¡No! —grito.

Ahora todavía estoy más cabreada. Sabe cómo me siento respecto a esa canción. Cojo el teléfono para aceptar la llamada.

—¡Deja de toquetear mi teléfono!

—¡No! ¡Me recuerda a ti! —grita—. ¿Qué coño quiere decir eso de que no vives aquí?

—¡Que no soy tu puta chacha! —le devuelvo el grito.

—¡Cuidado con esa puta boca!

—¡Que te jodan! —Soy como una camionera.

—¡Esa boca!

Estoy en la puerta del Lusso, echando humo. Si cree que voy a ser una ama de casa diligente y obediente, va listo. ¡El muy ladino! Levanto la vista y veo a John apoyado en su Range Rover. Lleva las gafas de siempre puestas pero puedo ver que tiene arqueada una ceja. Esto le parece la mar de divertido.

—¿Qué hace Ron aquí? —le espeto.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila?

—¡Contéstame! —le grito.

—¿Con quién coño te crees que estás hablando?

—¡Contigo! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Por qué está aquí Ron?

—Para llevarte al trabajo.

—No necesito un chófer, Harry —suavizo un poco mi tono. Qué poco digno de mí, gritar y maldecir como una _hooligan_ borracha, delante de uno de los complejos residenciales más nuevos y prestigiosos de Londres.

Ron sonríe. Esto es nuevo. Nunca lo había visto dar señales de tener sentido del humor.

—Estaba por el barrio y pensé que sería más cómodo que pasarte una hora intentando aparcar. — Él también ha suavizado el tono.

—Bueno, pues al menos podrías contarme las cosas que van a pasar y que tienen que ver conmigo —le escupo por teléfono, y cuelgo.

«¡Cerdo controlador!»

Me dirijo hacia Ron y el móvil empieza a sonar por el camino otra vez. Voy a cambiar esa dichosa melodía. Le enseño la pantalla a John cuando paso junto a él y vuelve a sonreír.

—Dime, amor —bromeo con bastante osadía. Me estoy cavando mi propia tumba, lo sé, pero ahora mismo no puede tocarme, así que no hay peligro de que intente echarme un polvo para ponerme en mi sitio.

—No te pongas sarcástica, Ginny, no te pega.

Me monto en el Range Rover y me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

—Te gustará saber que voy hacia la oficina con Ron. —Miro a este último y él asiente—. ¿Quieres que te lo confirme? —pregunto—. Ron, saluda. —Le pongo el móvil delante de las narices.

—Todo bien, Ron —dice despacio. Sonríe de verdad y veo un diente de oro. Se lo está pasando pipa.

Me pego el móvil de nuevo a la oreja.

—¿Contento?

—¡Mucho! —exclama—. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un polvo de represalia?

Sólo de oírlo me dan escalofríos. Miro a Ron, que sigue sonriendo.

—No. ¿Me vas a hacer una demostración? —pregunto con calma.

—Si tienes suerte. Te veo en casa —dice, y cuelga.

Dejo el móvil en el bolso. Hay espirales de anticipación dando vueltas en mi entrepierna. Me ha hecho correr dieciséis kilómetros, me ha servido mi café favorito, me ha follado hasta hacerme perder el sentido, me ha hecho promesas guarras por teléfono y ni siquiera he llegado aún a la oficina. Por si fuera poco, me está distrayendo de un montón de pensamientos desconcertantes. Se está guardando algo, otra vez, y no me puedo creer que le haya dicho al conserje que ahora yo soy la señora de la casa.

En el futuro, necesito evitar los polvos de entrar en razón, y también necesito pensar cómo voy a abordar ese pequeño asunto. Es demasiado pronto para que me vaya a vivir con él.

Miro a la bestia parda que tengo sentada a mi lado.

—¿De verdad estabas por el barrio?

Ron deja de emitir su zumbido característico.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Justo lo que me imaginaba.

—¿Qué edad tiene Harry? —pregunto como si nada. No tengo la menor idea de por qué he elegido un tono casual. Es ridículo que no sepa qué edad tiene.

—Treinta y dos —contesta con rostro inexpresivo.

¿Treinta y dos? Ésa es la edad que dijo Harry anoche que tenía. Miro a Ron, que vuelve a emitir su ruidito característico. ¡No me lo creo! Harry se lo ha dicho.

—No tiene treinta y dos años, ¿a que no?

Ron vuelve a sonreír y a mostrar su diente de oro.

—Dijo que me lo preguntarías.

Meneo la cabeza. En eso voy perdiendo. Así que, como a Ron le caigo bien y parece estar de buen humor, decido que puedo abordar otros asuntos.

—¿Siempre ha tenido un carácter tan difícil?

—Sólo contigo, muchacha. En realidad, se lo toma todo con bastante calma.

¿Que se lo toma todo con calma? Espera, que me río. Recuerdo que Sam dijo lo mismo y que Ron mencionó que yo había sacado a la luz algunas cualidades bastante desagradables en Harry. Me río para mis adentros. Harry también ha sacado a la luz cualidades feas en mí. Suelto más tacos que un camionero.

—Es evidente que saco lo peor de él —gruño.

—No seas tan dura con él, muchacha. —Ron intenta quitarle importancia.

—¿Quieres vivir con él y con su forma imposible de ser? —pregunto, exasperada.

—Entonces ¿te has mudado a su casa? —Sus cejas aparecen por encima de las gafas de sol y se vuelve hacia mí. No me había dado cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Espero que Ron no llegue a la misma conclusión que Romilda: que voy detrás del dinero de Harry.

De pronto siento la necesidad de defenderme.

—Me lo pidió y prácticamente me obligó a decir que sí. —No le voy a contar los detalles de cómo lo hizo—. Pero no estoy muy segura. Es un poco pronto. De eso iba nuestro pequeño intercambio. No le gusta que le digan que no. —Sacudo el teléfono delante de Ron.

«¡Su dinero me importa una mierda pinchada en un palo!»

Las comisuras de los labios de Ron dibujan una sonrisa y empieza a asentir, pensativo.

—Es muy particular contigo.

Suelto una carcajada de asentimiento y niego con la cabeza, pensativa. Es muy particular conmigo. Da miedo.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces? —La ocasión la pintan calva. Podría cerrar el pico y no volver a hablar.—Demasiado tiempo —se ríe, y es una risa profunda, desde las tripas, y le salen papadas nuevas cuando su cuello se retrae. Me pregunto cuántos años tendrá. Es el puto misterio de las edades. Debe de estar a punto de cumplir los cincuenta.

—Apuesto a que has visto de todo en La Mansión —farfullo.

Tengo más clara la labor de Ron desde que sé que el lugar no es un hotel ni el cuartel general de la mafia. No me gustaría cabrear a la montaña que tengo sentada a mi lado, tamborileando con las manos en el volante. Hace que incluso eso parezca un gesto amenazador.

—Forma parte de mi trabajo —responde tan tranquilo.

Ah, lo que me recuerda:

—¿Por qué fue el otro día la policía?

Ron me mira con un semblante casi de amenaza y me achico un poco.

—Un idiota que hacía el tonto. No hay por qué preocuparse, muchacha —dice, y vuelve a centrarse en la carretera.

No estaba preocupada, pero ahora sí lo estoy. John acaba de darme exactamente la misma explicación de mierda que me dio Harry, y el hecho de que me haya dicho que no me preocupe me preocupa. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Información. Necesito algo de información. Me deja en mi oficina y se despide de mí con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—¡Buenos días, Ginny! —Cho está contenta.

Ah, sí. Se me había olvidado que Cho se ha transformado. Lleva puesta la misma camiseta que ayer, sólo que de otro color. La de hoy es roja. Me gusta la Cho chispeante. Espero que no le rompan el corazón.

—Hola, Cho, ¿qué tal estás?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Sí, por favor.

—¡Marchando! —Me lanza una sonrisa adorable y se va a la cocina.

Caigo en la cuenta de que lleva las uñas pintadas. Eso también es una novedad, y no es beige ni transparente. ¡Es rojo carmesí! Debe de estar preparándose para su cita.

Enciendo el ordenador, me pongo con unos presupuestos y preparo un montón de facturas para Cho. Abro el correo y veo que tengo la bandeja repleta de mensajes, casi todos son basura, así que empiezo a borrarlos.

A las diez y media se abre la puerta de la oficina. Cuando levanto la vista no me sorprende en absoluto ver un abanico de calas en los brazos de la chica del Lusso. Sabía que iba a hacer caso omiso de lo que le pedí. Pone los ojos en blanco y me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa. Tras el intercambio de flores y firmas, busco la tarjeta.

 _¿TIENES GANAS DEL POLVO DE REPRESALIA?_

 _TU DIOS._

 _BSS._

Sonrío y le mando un mensaje. Me había prometido no contactar con él después de cómo me ha distraído esta mañana, pero ese plan ya se ha ido a la porra, con lo de ser su chacha y la aparición del grandullón de Ron. Además, tengo muchas ganas de echar ese polvo de represalia.

 _Sí, y sé que tú también. Bss, tu G._

Me pongo a currar. No hay nadie en la oficina excepto Sal. Es mi oportunidad para sacar un montón de trabajo adelante. Cruzo la calle a la hora de la comida para comprar un _bagel_ y comérmelo delante del ordenador. Mi móvil me indica que tengo un mensaje en cuanto aterrizo en la silla.

 _Me gusta tu frase de despedida. No la olvides. Siempre lo serás. Te veo en casa, a las siete... más o menos. Bss, H._

Estoy en el séptimo cielo de Harry. Decido llamar a Luna mientras me tomo un descanso para

comer.

—¡Hola, hola! —canturrea por el teléfono.

¿Por qué está tan contenta? Ay, Dios, espero que no haya vuelto a ir a La Mansión. No voy a preguntárselo. Prefiero no saberlo.

—Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Todo bien! ¿Cómo está el novio favorito de mi amiga? —Se echa a reír.

—Está bien —contesto secamente. Sólo lo quiere tanto porque le compró a _Margo Junior_.

—Oye, estoy de camino a Brighton para entregar una tarta. ¿Comemos juntas el jueves? Mañana tengo un día de locos. Debo ponerme al día en el trabajo.

—Te han estado distrayendo, ¿no, pillina?

—¡Diversión! —me suelta—. ¿Comemos juntas o no?

—Vale —contesto. Eso de que esté tan sensible me tiene muy mosqueada—. El jueves a la una en

el Baroque —confirmo.

—¡Perfecto! —Y cuelga.

¡Rayos! Creo que le he tocado la fibra sensible. ¡Diversión, y un cuerno! Está dándome evasivas y quitándole importancia. Quiero saber qué está pasando, pero me prometo no volver a preguntar en el futuro. ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

Se abre la puerta de la oficina y entra Michael.

—¡Michael, tenemos que hablar sobre tu indumentaria!

Se mira la camisa de vestir verde esmeralda y la corbata rosa fucsia. Los colores que no casan son una ofensa terrible en el mundo de Michael.

—Fabulosa, ¿verdad? —Se acaricia la corbata.

Pues no. De hecho, es bastante desagradable. Sé que, si estuviera buscando un diseñador de interiores y Michael apareciera en mi puerta, se la cerraría en las narices.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —pregunto.

—Tenía una visita en Kensington. —Lanza su mariconera sobre su mesa, se quita las gafas y se las limpia con la corbata.

—¿Has averiguado qué salió mal? —insisto.

—¡No! —Se deja caer en su silla—. Se pasó el día triste y cabizbaja. —Se inclina hacia adelante y recorre la oficina con la vista—. Oye, ¿qué crees que le pasa a nuestra Cho?

Vaya, se ha dado cuenta. La verdad es que es difícil no notarlo.

—Tuvo una cita —susurro en voz bastante alta.

Se pone las gafas con un gesto dramático que sugiere que necesita verme bien la cara, dada la gravedad de la noticia. Es absurdo. Cho se las pone sólo porque es un adicto a la moda y para parecer profesional. ¿Profesional? Debería tirar a la basura esa camisa y también la corbata. Me están deslumbrando.

—¡No! —Se queda con la boca abierta.

—¡Sí! Y esta noche tendrá la segunda cita —asiento.

Abre unos ojos como platos.

—¿Te imaginas lo aburrido que debe de ser él?

Retrocedo. De pronto me siento muy culpable por entablar esta clase de conversación con él.

—No seas capullo, Michael —lo riño.

Cho cruza la oficina y dejamos de cotillear en el acto. Micahel levanta las cejas y sonríe mientras la sigue con la mirada hasta la fotocopiadora. Si lo tuviera a tiro, le patearía el culo.

Se vuelve hacia mí y ve la expresión de desaprobación en mi rostro. Levanta las manos.

—¿Qué? —susurra.

Meneo la cabeza y vuelvo a centrarme en mi ordenador, pero la tranquilidad dura poco.

—Así que —oigo que dice Michael desde su mesa— me ha dicho Hermione que te has ido a vivir con el señor Potter.

Mi cara es de absoluta sorpresa cuando levanto la vista del ordenador y lo veo hojeando un catálogo como si nada. ¿Cómo se ha enterado? Está claro... Drew. Hermione y él salieron juntos el viernes por la noche, pero ¿qué ha ocurrido desde entonces para que ella esté de tan mal humor? No quiero tener esta conversación. A Michael le pirra el drama, y mi vida es todo un drama en este momento.

—No me he ido a vivir con él, y necesito que guardes silencio, Michael.

Sigo borrando correos basura. Pero él no pilla la indirecta.

—Debe de ser chulo, vivir en el ático de diez millones de libras que tú misma has diseñado — farfulla pensativo mientras pasa páginas.

—Chitón. —Le lanzo una mirada asesina cuando levanta la vista del catálogo que ni siquiera está leyendo. Esta vez sí que capta la indirecta y se pone a trabajar.

No sé cómo contárselo a Colin. El caso es que no pinta nada bien: estoy saliendo con un cliente. Lo último que necesito es que Michael lo proclame a los cuatro vientos.

Me centro en mi ordenador y termino de vaciar la bandeja de entrada de correos basura antes de empezar a preparar los plazos de los pagos de la señora Quinn junto con algunas ideas para los diseños.

Son las cinco de la tarde y estoy dándole golpecitos a la mesa con el bolígrafo, sumida en mis pensamientos, y se me ocurre una idea fantástica.

¡Dios mío, soy genial! Salto de la silla y recojo los dibujos y las carpetas que hay sobre mi escritorio. Cojo mi bolso, las flores, y me dirijo a la salida.

—He terminado. ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! —me despido mientras salgo a todo gas por la puerta de la oficina.

Tengo media hora. Puedo hacerlo. Cojo el metro hacia mi estación de destino. Corro hacia el Lusso desde la parada de metro. Necesito estar duchada y lista antes de que Harry vuelva a casa. Evito toda conversación con Clive y salto al ascensor, jadeante de tanto correr. Mi pobre cuerpo lleva una buena paliza hoy.

Entro en el dormitorio, tiro las flores y el bolso sobre la cómoda y desempaqueto mis compras. Las guardo en el arcón de madera y me meto en la ducha, con ganas de prepararme para la noche que me espera. Voy con mucho cuidado para no mojarme el pelo. Me lavo con frenesí los restos de la jornada y me afeito las piernas, aunque no con tanto frenesí. Salgo de la ducha y cojo una toalla.

Me vuelvo y me doy de bruces con unos pectorales duros, desnudos y familiares.

«¡Mierda!»

—¿Te he cogido por sorpresa? —dice en voz baja y amenazadora.

Levanto la vista despacio y veo que entorna sus ojos verdes en una expresión muy seria. El Harry dominante ha llegado y me ha fastidiado los planes.

—Un poco —reconozco.

—Me lo imaginaba. Tenemos un pequeño asunto pendiente y vamos a resolverlo ahora mismo.

Me quedo petrificada en el sitio, goteando y agarrada a la toalla. Que me haya pillado así me destripa todos los planes, pero mi decepción no evita la punzada de placer que sale disparada desde lo más profundo de mi vientre hasta mi entrepierna. Su figura esbelta y amenazadora, junto con su respiración profunda, me dice que no estoy en posición de protestar. Pero no puedo contenerme.

—¿Y si digo que no? —susurro. Ni muerta le diría que no. Es un farol, y es probable que él lo sepa.

—No lo harás.

Está tan seguro de sí mismo que mi corazón empieza a bombear la sangre en mis venas aún más

rápido.

—Puede que sí. —Ni de coña, y la vocecita con la que lo he dicho lo confirma.

Se pega a mí. La cabeza caliente y resbaladiza de su erección explora mi bajo vientre y yo doy un respingo. En sus ojos arden oscuras promesas mientras espero a que haga el siguiente movimiento.

Los músculos de mi vagina se convulsionan por la anticipación.

—No te andes con jueguecitos, Ginny. Ambos sabemos que nunca vas a decirme que no. —Recorre mi brazo con la punta del dedo, sigue por mi hombro y mi cuello hasta llegar al hueco que hay debajo de la oreja.

Cierro los ojos. Ya me tiene. Otra vez.

—¿Crees en el destino, Ginny? —Su voz es suave como la seda pero segura y seria.

Abro los ojos y frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué trama ahora? Nunca he pensado que las cosas sucedan por una razón. ¿Adónde quiere llegar?

—No —contesto con sinceridad.

—Yo sí. —Me coge el coño con la mano y su tacto ardiente hace que me tense aún más—. Creo que tú estás destinada a estar aquí conmigo, por eso, que fueras a decirle al conserje que no vives aquí me... jode... vivo. —Enfatiza las últimas tres palabras, que suenan altas y claras.

Vaya, me había hecho creer que habíamos hecho las paces enviándome flores. ¿Así que sigue enfadado por lo de esta mañana?

Me coge el pezón con el pulgar y el dedo anular de la otra mano. Empieza a retorcerlo y a alargarlo y se endurece más aún. Cierro los ojos. Dos oleadas de placer me parten por la mitad.

Lentamente, me penetra con dos dedos.

—¡Ah, Dios! —gimo echando la cabeza atrás. La toalla se ha quedado en los hombros de Harry.

Aprovecha que tiene acceso a mi cuello y me besa en el centro, una caricia firme y húmeda que llega hasta mi barbilla. Sus dedos siguen deslizándose en amplios y torturadores círculos por mi interior, estirándome. Me está preparando para él.

—Voy a follarte hasta hacerte gritar, Ginny. —Su voz ronca me enloquece todavía más. Estoy segura de que me hará gritar. Parece estar muy enfadado, aunque no sé si debo tener miedo o no. ¿No bastaría con un polvo de recordatorio para solucionar este pequeño asunto?

Tira de mi barbilla para poder tenerme cara a cara. Él posee el control pero está frenético. No sé cómo tomármelo. En la única cosa en la que parezco poder concentrarme es en el fuego incontrolado que se extiende por mi cuerpo y que arrasa entre mis muslos con golpes fuertes y decididos.

—Ponte de rodillas a los pies de la cama, de cara a la cabecera.

Obedezco de inmediato. Voy a la cama, me arrodillo y me siento sobre los talones. ¿Qué habrá planeado?

Noto su pecho en mi espalda, me coge las manos y las abre, luego las lleva a mis pechos y con las palmas traza círculos sobre mis pezones, de forma que apenas rozan la punta. Echo el pecho hacia adelante con tal de aumentar el contacto, pero él aparta un poco más mis manos. Protesto con un grito incongruente.

Acerca la boca a mi oído.

—¿Confías en mí?

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. Pues claro que sí. Más que en nadie.

—Te confiaría mi vida —confirmo.

Él ruge en señal de aprobación.

—¿Te han esposado alguna vez, Ginny?

«¿Qué?»

Antes de que haya podido procesar lo que está pasando, me lleva las manos a la espalda y cierra unas esposas alrededor de mis muñecas. ¿De dónde coño han salido? Intento mover los brazos y oigo el sonido del metal tirante.

—No muevas los brazos, Ginny —me reprende, y deja mis manos en lo alto de mi trasero.

«¡Por el amor de Dios!»

En mi vida he soltado tantos tacos para mis adentros. ¡Esto es tan inesperado que ha mandado a paseo mi polvo de la verdad! Harry nunca antes había usado juguetes. Quiero y no quiero parar esto, pero no parezco capaz de articular las palabras.

Me quedo quieta y hago todo lo que puedo para relajar los brazos mientras me pregunto si ya habrá hecho esto mismo antes. Me río a carcajadas para mis adentros. Pues claro que lo ha hecho, so tonta. ¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?

Se introduce en mí.

—Buena chica —dice al tiempo que me quita las horquillas del pelo y peina mis largas ondas con sus dedos, dejándolas caer sobre mi espalda desnuda.

Me estremezco tratando de controlar mi respiración irregular. Mi corazón late a toda velocidad en mi pecho y nada va a bajarme las pulsaciones. Estoy en territorio desconocido. Nunca, jamás, me he permitido considerar la posibilidad de dejarme maniatar y quedar a merced de un hombre. Es toda una ironía. Con o sin esposas, estoy a merced de Harry.

Arrastra la punta del dedo por mi columna vertebral, hasta mi culo, y luego entre las nalgas. Ah, demonio, ¿era eso lo que buscabas? La última vez lo disfruté pero no estaba esposada.

Me rodea el vientre con un brazo y con el otro me sujeta por la espalda.

—Abajo —dice con dulzura apoyando mi cuerpo sobre el colchón.

Tengo la cara pegada a las sábanas de los pies de la cama y Harry está detrás de mí. Me siento completamente expuesta y vulnerable.

—¿Sabes lo increíble que estás así? —Lo dice con un tono mayúsculo de aprobación.

Lo creo, pero paso de comprobarlo por mí misma. Esto no es para mí, pero tampoco puedo detenerlo.

—No voy a metértela por el culo. —Me da un beso en la parte baja de la espalda y entonces noto su polla, dura como una piedra, contra mi piel húmeda y sensible. Qué alivio. No creo que hubiera podido con eso y con las esposas a la vez.

Y entonces empieza a presionar contra mi coño.

Me agarra con fuerza de las caderas y doy un respingo.

—No te muevas —masculla con la mandíbula apretada.

Me obligo a mantenerme inmóvil. Noto que entra en mí e instintivamente me tenso alrededor de su deliciosa invasión. Comienzo a jadear.

—¿La quieres toda? —Su voz es grave y tentadora. No la reconozco, pero estoy desesperada por una penetración total.

—Sí —respondo. Que Dios me ayude.

Retira su erección medio sumergida y yo gimo por haber perdido la sensación de plenitud. La necesito toda. Por impulso, echo el culo atrás y siento una estocada potente y un golpetazo de su mano en mi nalga.

—¡Joder! —grito. La punzada se extiende por mi nalga y mis hombros se tensan contra la cama.

«Pero ¿qué coño...?»

Vuelve a penetrarme, pero esta vez sólo hasta la mitad.

—Esa boca —espeta—. ¡No te muevas!

Empiezo a jadear cuando el dolor se mezcla con la deliciosa invasión a medias.

—¡Harry! —suplico.

—Lo sé.

Desliza la palma de su mano por mi nalga y sale de nuevo. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes, obligando a mi cuerpo a seguir las instrucciones de mi cerebro y a relajarse.

—No puedo hacerlo —lloriqueo contra el colchón mientras tiro de las esposas.

Es demasiado, y sin avisar. ¿O me había avisado? No lo sé. Sé cómo es y que es un animal en la cama, y eso me encanta, pero también puede ser romántico, dulce y cariñoso. ¿Esto qué es? ¿El siguiente nivel?

—Sí que puedes, Ginny. Recuerda con quién estás. —Embiste hacia adelante, se mete en mí y me deja sin aire en los pulmones.

Grito. Estoy ronca al instante.

Sale, lentamente, controlado.

—¿Qué te dije que iba a hacer, Ginny? —pregunta con un gruñido mientras me penetra con furia de nuevo. No puedo hablar. No me queda aire en los pulmones, y él se mete tan adentro que mi cerebro ha entrado en cortocircuito. No es capaz de ningún proceso cognitivo y mucho menos de hablar.

Repite el movimiento que me ha dejado sin sentido.

—¡Contéstame! —ruge, y vuelve a darme un azote en el culo.

—¡Gritar! ¡Dijiste que ibas a hacerme gritar! —Me atraganto con las palabras cuando vuelve a penetrarme.

—¿Estás gritando?

—¡Sí!

Ruge y vuelve a embestirme, una y otra vez, y otra, y otra vez más, y yo entro en órbita.

—¿Te gusta, nena?

¡Joder, sí! El escozor de los azotes y de su polla incansable me han llevado a un nuevo y desconocido nivel de placer.

—¡¿Dónde vives, Ginny?! —grita con otra estocada brutal.

Quiero llorar. Quiero llorar de sorpresa, llorar de dolor, llorar de felicidad... Llorar de placer puro y duro. Mi cerebro está totalmente colapsado y mi cuerpo se pregunta qué diablos está pasando. No veo tres en un burro y no sé ni cómo me llamo. Esto es una salvajada, es intenso y alucinante, pero otros pensamientos menos agradables luchan por imponerse y se abren camino en mi cerebro, que está hecho papilla. ¿A cuántas mujeres les habrá hecho esto? ¿Cuántas mujeres habrán tenido el placer de recibir un polvo de represalia? Me dan ganas de vomitar.

—¡Ava! ¿Dónde coño vives? —Entra y sale con cada palabra.

Estoy mareada. Atontada por una felicidad completa, total e intensa.

—¡Que no tenga que preguntártelo otra vez!

—¡Aquí! —grito—. ¡Vivo aquí!

—Que te quede claro, joder —dice, y vuelve a darme un azote en el culo para enfatizar las palabras.

Se aferra a mis caderas de nuevo y tira de ellas hacia atrás con cada dura embestida de castigo.

Empiezan a saltar chispas. La presión en mi sexo va a detonar a lo bestia. Grito de placer y de desesperación. Esto se pasa tres pueblos de severo. Mañana no voy a poder andar. ¿Acaso es parte de su plan para retenerme en casa? Porque va a funcionar.

La palma de su mano golpea con fuerza de nuevo mi culo y el último y doloroso azote me catapulta directamente al orgasmo más fuerte y más desgarrador que he tenido nunca. Grito... Muy fuerte. Resuena en el dormitorio. Un grito afónico, desesperado, electrizante y satisfecho.

—¡Joder! —ruge Harry. Noto cómo se tensa y empieza a mover las caderas en círculos contra mi culo.

Gime.

Gimo.

Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza. Son temblores como Dios manda, sensacionales, ondulantes, incontrolables.

Una de mis muñecas queda libre de las esposas y estiro el brazo por encima de la cabeza cuando él se colapsa sobre mí y me aplasta con su peso. Sigue en mi interior, palpitando y agitándose mientras mueve las caderas en círculos, extrayendo hasta la última gota de placer que hay en mí.

La revelación me tiene perpleja. ¡Soy una guarra y me va el sexo raro! La combinación de dolor y placer me ha dejado K.O. y, a pesar de mis reservas, me alegro de no haberlo parado. Más allá de cualquier duda, se ha demostrado que nunca podré decirle que no.

Me pasa los brazos por encima de los míos y me cubre la nuca de pequeños besos mientras gime y sigue moviendo las caderas, mucho más despacio ahora.

—¿Amigos? —me susurra al oído mordiéndome el lóbulo. Su voz dulce y aterciopelada no tiene nada que ver con el brutal señor del sexo al que acabo de conocer.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —pregunto.

Sigo estando sorprendida. He descubierto muchas de sus habilidades sexuales, pero ésta me ha dejado alucinada. No me puedo creer que no lo viera venir. Si eso hubiera sido un polvo de entrar en razón, le habría dicho a todo que sí, pero eso mejor me lo callo.

Arrastra el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes.

—Dime que estamos en paz.

—Estamos en paz —suspiro—. Dime por qué has hecho eso.

Me quita las esposas de la otra mano. Es un gran alivio. Sale de mí, me da la vuelta y sujeta mis muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Lo miro, esperando una respuesta, pero no parece que me la vaya a dar. ¿Debería cerrar el pico?

Tarda en contestar.

—Me gusta oírte gritar —sonríe—. Y me gusta saber que soy yo quien te hace gritar.

¡Ja! Misión cumplida.

—Me he quedado afónica —gimoteo.

Me besa en los labios.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

No tengo hambre, y tampoco voy a moverme de la cama. Ni siquiera son las ocho.

—Voy a traerte un vaso de agua y luego nos acurrucamos un rato, ¿trato hecho? —pregunta acariciándome la nariz con la suya.

—Trato hecho.

¿Acurrucarnos? ¿Está de broma? ¿Después de lo que acabamos de hacer? Este hombre es como la versión sexual de Jekyll y Hyde.

Me besa en los labios antes de despegarse de mí. Me arrastro por la cama hacia la cabecera, me instalo boca abajo y me deleito con su fragancia, que impregna las sábanas. Estoy muerta y me duele un poco el culo. Si no estuviera tan tranquila y satisfecha, me cabrearía mogollón porque me ha ganado la partida. Él no lo sabe, pero acaba de desbaratar mis planes para la velada. Estoy demasiado cansada para echarle un polvo de la verdad.

Me vuelvo boca arriba, miro el techo y lucho por librarme de los pensamientos no deseados que asaltan mi mente exhausta. ¿Cuántas mujeres? He optado por no querer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, la que siempre aparece, sin invitación y sin sentido, en mi cabeza. Pero la curiosidad se hace cada vez más fuerte y más difícil de ignorar. Si no estuviera tan hecha polvo, le prestaría más atención a esa idea, pero estoy molida, así que cierro los ojos y mentalmente le doy las gracias a Harry por haberme dejado sin energía para satisfacer mi ataque de curiosidad absurda.

—Nena, ¿es que te he follado hasta dejarte inconsciente?

La cama se hunde y siento su cuerpo, duro y cálido, junto a mí. Me pongo de costado.

—¿Fresas? —Me pasa la fruta, fresca y carnosa, por el labio inferior y abro la boca para darle un mordisco—. ¿Está buena?

—Muy buena —digo con la boca llena de fresa madura. Esto sí que me apetece.

Empieza a mordisquearse el labio inferior. Ay, no. ¿En qué estará pensando? Mastico más despacio al ver que mira a un lado y a otro.

Al final, lo suelta.

—No lo decías en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Cuando dijiste que no vivías aquí?

Dejo de masticar y miro el rostro preocupado que tengo delante. La arruga de la frente aparece encima de sus cejas.

—Quieres que viva contigo pero ni siquiera me dices cuántos años tienes. —Levanto las cejas.

No puede ser que no vea lo raro que es eso. Y hay otras muchas cosas, cosas que estoy intentando ignorar con todas mis fuerzas (aunque estoy fracasando miserablemente), pero por ahora voy a centrarme en ese detalle insignificante.

—¿Qué cambiaría mi edad? —pregunta metiéndose una fresa en la boca.

Meneo la cabeza y lo observo masticar.

—Bueno... —Trago—. ¿Qué les digo a mis padres cuando me lo pregunten? De hecho, ¿qué le digo a mi familia cuando me pregunten cuál es tu profesión?

¿Profesión? ¿Existe un nombre para lo que hace Harry?

Los engranajes se ponen en marcha. Se encoge de hombros y me mete otra fresa en la boca.

—Diles que soy el dueño de un hotel.

Acepto su ofrenda pero sigo hablando, no voy a rendirme fácilmente.

—¿Y si quieren ir a ver tu hotel? —farfullo mientras mastico.

—Pues que vengan a verlo —sonríe—. Tú pensabas que era un hotel.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—Porque hacías que un empleado me siguiera a todas partes y me encerrabas en tu despacho para que nadie pudiera hablar conmigo. ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo con mis padres?

—Se lo enseñaré un día de poca actividad —responde, tan pancho.

¿Acaso ya lo había pensado? No me puedo creer que esté hablando sobre la posibilidad de presentárselo a mis padres. No soy capaz ni de imaginar lo que mis padres pensarían de Harry. Sí, puede ser encantador, pero se supone que yo soy joven y estoy soltera y libre de ataduras después de haber pasado siete años en dos relaciones de mierda, y dudo mucho que él consiga contener su manía de pasar por encima de todo el mundo, por mucho que sean mis padres.

—¿Y si quieren hospedarse en el hotel? —contraataco—. Viven en Newquay, así que se quedarán en un hotel si vienen de visita.

Se echa a reír.

—¿Les reservo el salón comunitario?

Le pego un puñetazo en el estómago, cosa que sólo hace que se ría a carcajadas. Me molesta que mi planteamiento le haga tanta gracia, pero empiezo a ver fragmentos del Harry que se toma la vida con calma, ese del que me habla todo el mundo. Aunque la verdad, de momento me cae fatal.

—Me alegro de que mis preocupaciones te hagan tanta gracia, y todavía no me has contestado a lo de tu edad. —Cojo una fresa y me la meto en la boca.

Se recupera del ataque de risa y me mira muy serio.

—Ginny, estás buscando cualquier excusa para escabullirte. —Me pasa el dedo por el labio inferior —. Si tus padres preguntan cuántos años tengo, invéntate la respuesta. Diles la edad que más te guste. Si vienen de visita, se quedarán aquí. Hay cuatro habitaciones más, todas con baño. No te resistas tanto. ¿Ya has terminado? —dice finalmente levantando una ceja expectante.

«Maldito seas, Harry Potter.»

—¿Vas a pasar por encima de mis padres?

—Sólo si se interponen en mi camino —responde, muy serio.

Me da un ataque en el acto. Mi madre no se corta a la hora de expresar su opinión, y mi padre, un gigante de buen corazón, puede ponerse como una fiera cuando se trata de sus hijos. No son buenas noticias. Necesito evitar que llegue el momento de presentarle a mis padres todo el tiempo que pueda.

A ser posible, que no llegue nunca.

—¿Por qué fue la policía a La Mansión? —Es otra de las cosas a las que he estado dándoles vueltas en la cabeza.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te lo he dicho, fue cosa de un idiota que hacía tonterías.

—¿Qué clase de tonterías?

—Ginny, no tienes por qué preocuparte, y punto. —Me da otra fresa y la cojo de mala gana. Está intentando que deje de hacerle preguntas a base de mantenerme la boca llena.

Aunque eso no me detiene.

—¿Y qué hay de la mujer misteriosa?

—Sigue siendo un misterio —responde con brevedad y astucia.

—Entonces ¿has hablado con Clive? —Ahora ya lo estoy molestando.

—No, Ginny, no he tenido tiempo. —Está muy molesto. Sí que le ha preguntado a Clive, de hecho, le ha dicho que cierre el pico. Yo también necesito ser lista. Hablaré con los de seguridad. Le lanzo una mirada furibunda pero él prosigue—: ¿Cuándo te llevo de compras?

«¿Qué?»

Ha visto mi cara de susto porque su expresión de enfado desaparece al instante.

—Te debo un vestido, y la fiesta de aniversario está al caer. Pensé que podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Tengo muchos vestidos —farfullo. Ir de compras con Harry está a la cabeza de mi lista de cosas que debo evitar. Saldría de la tienda vestida como un esquimal.

—¿Vas a llevarme hoy la contraria en todo, señorita? —Me mira con sus ojos verdes y yo le devuelvo la mirada de enfado, pero estoy demasiado cansada para discutir.

Me acurruco contra su pecho. Es un capullo arrogante y difícil, pero estoy enamorada de él hasta la médula y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto


	10. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10

Abro los ojos y me encuentro pegada al pecho de Harry. Aún no es de día, lo que significa que es muy, muy temprano, y él no está despierto, por lo que aún no deben de ser ni las cinco. Mi cerebro se despabila al instante y comienzo la tarea de liberarme de su cuerpo sin despertarlo. Es muy difícil.

Parece abrazarse a mí con la misma fuerza tanto dormido como despierto. Me aparto de él con toda la suavidad del mundo, parando y poniéndome tensa cada vez que se revuelve o que suspira en sueños. Tengo el cuerpo rígido cuando me arrastro al borde de la cama. Una vez libre, respiro. He estado conteniendo la respiración un buen rato. Miro a mi apuesto hombre, que lleva barba de dos días. Quiero volver a la cama con él pero me resisto a la tentación. Lo que tengo planeado me anima a dejarlo durmiendo como un bendito mientras yo me voy de puntillas a buscar mi bolso para coger mi móvil.

Son las cinco en punto. ¡Mierda! Vale, tengo que ser rápida o pronto estará despierto y arrastrándome por las calles de Londres para que corra una de sus insoportables maratones. Salgo del dormitorio a hurtadillas como una ladrona, en pelotas, recupero mi paquete del arcón de madera y saco el contenido. La bolsa de papel hace ruido y aprieto los dientes. Me quedo helada en el sitio cuando Harry se vuelve boca arriba en la cama y deja escapar un gemido.

Permanezco inmóvil como una estatua hasta que estoy segura de que se ha vuelto a dormir del todo y entonces me aproximo a la cama, caminando descalza y de puntillas sobre la gruesa moqueta.

«¡Muy bien, señor Potter!»

Le cojo la muñeca con cuidado y la levanto; me cuesta: su brazo pesa mucho. Me las apaño para ponerlo bien y esposarlo a la cabecera de la cama. Luego doy un paso atrás para admirar mi obra.

Me ha salido de perlas. Aunque se despierte, ahora ya no va a ir a ninguna parte. Recojo el otro par de esposas y rodeo la cama hasta el otro lado. Tengo que arrodillarme sobre el colchón para llegar a su brazo, pero ahora ya no me preocupa tanto despertarlo porque al menos le he inmovilizado uno, aunque está claro que esto saldrá mejor si no puede ponerme ninguna de las dos manos encima.

Con cuidado, le hago pasar el brazo por encima de la cabeza y le pongo las esposas en la muñeca de la mano herida. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto pero me preocupa que pueda lastimarse si intenta quitarse las esposas a la fuerza.

Doy un paso atrás, orgullosa. Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, y Harry sigue durmiendo como un tronco. Prácticamente bailo hacia la bolsa para terminar con mis preparativos y ponerme la ropa interior de encaje negro que me agencié durante mis compras de última hora.

Ay, Dios, se va a cabrear de lo lindo. Vuelvo junto a mi dios, espatarrado, maniatado y desnudo, y me siento a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se revuelve y me echo a reír para mis adentros de satisfacción cuando noto que empieza a ponérsele dura debajo de mí. Me siento pacientemente y espero.

Sus preciosas pestañas no tardan en comenzar a moverse y sus párpados cobran vida. Sus ojos encuentran los míos de inmediato y tengo su erección matutina, ya del todo firme, debajo de mí.

—Hola, nena. —Tiene la garganta áspera y guiña los ojos intentando enfocarme.

Recorro su torso con la mirada. Sus músculos están tensos por la posición de los brazos.

—Hola. —Le dedico una sonrisa radiante y lo observo atentamente mientras recupera del todo la conciencia.

Entonces mueve los brazos y el metal de las esposas suena contra la cabecera de madera. El repentino tirón de sus muñecas hace que abra los ojos de par en par, y yo contengo la respiración sin perder de vista su rostro somnoliento. Frunce el ceño y se mira las muñecas.

Sacude otra vez los brazos.

—Pero ¿qué coño...? —Todavía habla con la voz ronca. Me mira. Tiene los ojos abiertos y la mirada perpleja—. Ginny, ¿por qué demonios estoy esposado a la cama?

Lucho por contener una sonrisa.

—Voy a introducir un nuevo tipo de polvo en nuestra relación, Harry —le explico con calma.

—¡Esa boca! —Tira de sus muñecas de nuevo y vuelve a mirarse las manos atadas.

De pronto se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y sus hermosos ojos me clavan la mirada.

—Éstas no son mis esposas —dice con tiento.

—No, y hay dos pares. Estoy segura de que te has dado cuenta. —No puedo creerme lo calmada que estoy. La estoy liando—. Bien, como estaba diciendo, he inventado un nuevo tipo de polvo, y ¿adivina qué? —pregunto con una ligera emoción en la voz. Estoy tentando mi suerte.

Esta vez no me riñe, sino que arquea una ceja nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

Uf, podría comérmelo a besos.

—Lo he inventado especialmente para ti. —Me restriego sobre él, calentándolo; su pecho se expande y tensa la mandíbula—. Te quiero.

—¡Por Dios bendito! —ruge.

Apoyo las manos en su pecho y me acerco a su cara. Me observa descender. Tiene los ojos brillantes por la anticipación y se le escapan pequeñas bocanadas jadeantes por los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —susurro acariciándole los labios con los míos.

Levanta la cabeza intentando buscando un mayor contacto pero yo me aparto. Me lanza una mirada asesina y deja caer la cabeza.

—Treinta y tres —jadea, y luego gime de desesperación cuando vuelvo a mover las caderas en círculos encima de él.

Acerco la boca a su cuello y luego la desplazo hasta su oreja, lamiendo y besando su piel.

—Dime la verdad —susurro antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja con cuidado.

Resopla.

—¡Joder, Ginny! No voy a decirte cuántos años tengo.

Me siento sobre su pecho y niego con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Sus labios forman una línea recta y cabreada.

—Quítame las esposas, quiero tocarte.

«¡Ajá!»

—No.

Vuelvo a mover las caderas, frotando justo en el lugar adecuado. No es que a mí no me haga efecto, pero hoy tengo que mantener el control.

—¡Joder! —Tira de las manos y sacude las piernas, lo que me hace dar un salto hacia adelante—. ¡Quítame las esposas, Ginny!

Me preparo.

—¡No!

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —ruge—. ¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, señorita!

Uy, se ha enfadado.

—No creo que estés en posición de decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer —le recuerdo con toda mi chulería. Se queda quieto pero su respiración es lenta, profunda y muy frustrada—. ¿Vas a dejar de ser imposible y me lo vas a decir?

Me lanza una mirada asesina.

—¡No!

Hay que ver lo capullo y lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser. Esto es absurdo, pero no quiero que me tenga en la ignorancia ni un día más.

—Muy bien —digo con calma.

Me agacho sobre su pecho y le cojo la cara entre las manos. Me mira, esperando a ver qué voy a hacer. Le cubro la boca con la mía, la abre y su lengua entra como un dardo en busca de la mía.

Me aparto.

Ruge de frustración.

Salto de su regazo y, con toda la maldad del mundo, le doy a su erección un lametón largo y lento, desde la base hasta el glande.

—¡Aaaah, por el amor de Dios!

Sonrío y me siento sobre mis talones entre sus piernas antes de buscar mi arma de destrucción masiva y sostenerla delante de él. Levanta la cabeza y casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando ve lo que tengo en la mano.

—¡No, Ginny, no! ¡Te juro por Dios que...! —Deja caer la cabeza sobre la cama—. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Joder!

Sonrío y enciendo el vibrador adornado con diamantes que Harry odió al instante en nuestro día de compras en Camden. No quiere compartirme con nada ni con nadie. El juguete empieza a zumbar y

Harry gime y deja caer la cabeza a un lado.

Esto le va a doler.

—¡Caramba! —suelto cuando siento la fuerza del vibrador en la mano—. Esta máquina sí que es potente —digo en voz baja.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y tensa los músculos de la mandíbula.

—¡Quítame las esposas, Ginny! —masculla con los dientes apretados.

No podía esperar una respuesta mejor. Haré que me diga cuántos años tiene aunque tenga que mantenerlo así toda la mañana. De hecho, espero que aguante un rato. Creo que voy a disfrutarlo.

Apago el vibrador, lo dejo sobre la cama y abre los ojos lentamente. Espero a que encuentren los míos.

—¿Vas a decirme cuántos años tienes? —pregunto con total compostura.

—De eso, nada.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ser un capullo cabezota? —inquiero. Es difícil disimular mi tono de enfado. No quiero que crea que me está sacando de quicio, pero incluso ahora se está comportando de un modo imposible.

—¿No soy tu dios cabezota? —replica con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Le voy a borrar esa sonrisa de la cara. Me pongo de rodillas y le sostengo la mirada mientras me meto los pulgares por el elástico de las bragas de encaje.

—Esta mañana te estás comportando como un verdadero capullo.

Muy despacio, me bajo las bragas hasta las rodillas y él sigue su recorrido con la mirada cargada de deseo. Su erección palpita y tiembla a intervalos regulares.

—¿No te apetece echarme una mano? —Mi voz es dulce y seductora, y lentamente me chupo los dedos y los deslizo desde mi vientre hasta mis muslos.

Vuelve a tensar la mandíbula en cuanto me ve meterme la mano entre las piernas.

—Ginny, quítame las esposas para que pueda follarte hasta hacerte ver las estrellas. —Lo dice con calma, pero sé que ahora mismo no está precisamente tranquilo.

Deslizo los dedos hasta mi clítoris, jadeo y lo rozo con suavidad. No es Harry, pero esto me gusta.

—Dime lo que quiero saber.

—No. —Deja caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la cama—. Quítame las esposas.

Niego con la cabeza por lo testarudo que es mi hombre y deslizo las manos hasta sus caderas. ¿Hasta que vea las estrellas?... Él sí que va a ver las estrellas. Le beso el bajo vientre, junto a la cicatriz, y dibujo unos pocos círculos con la lengua, muy despacio, antes de trepar por su cuerpo y quitarme las bragas por el camino. Lo miro pero se niega a abrir los ojos, así que le beso las comisuras de los labios. Funciona. Vuelve la cabeza al instante y abre la boca. Me restriego contra su entrepierna y, como estoy tan mojada, me deslizo arriba y abajo con suavidad.

—Ginny, por favor...

—Dímelo. —Le muerdo el labio inferior y lo suelto poco a poco, pero él se limita a negar con la cabeza.

Separo nuestras bocas fundidas.

—Bien, como quieras.

Me levanto, vuelvo a sentarme entre sus muslos y cojo mi arma de destrucción masiva.

—Suelta eso. —Su tono es de advertencia seria pero no le hago ni caso.

Lo enciendo otra vez sin decir nada.

—¡Ginny, que lo apagues, por Dios! —La ira ha vuelto.

Le sostengo la mirada mientras me llevo lentamente el vibrador al punto en el que se unen mis muslos.

—¡No! —Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo está pasando fatal.

No me puedo creer que esté dispuesto a seguir sufriendo. Podría pararme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Maldita sea, quiero que me mire. De repente, cambio la trayectoria del vibrador y se lo paso suavemente por su preciosa polla pulsante. Da un saltito. La cama se mueve.

—¡Joder, Ginny! ¡Joder, joder, joder! —grita, pero todavía cierra los ojos con fuerza. No puedo obligarlo a que me mire, pero me va a oír. Me acerco el vibrador y dejo la cabeza pulsante sobre mi clítoris.

«¡La hostia!»

Trago saliva, me tiemblan las rodillas y doy un respingo ante su increíble potencia, que produce placenteras punzadas en mi sexo.

—Ay, Dios... —gimo, y aumento un poco la presión. Es muy, muy agradable.

Abre los ojos y bufa como un toro. Las gotas de sudor han formado un río en la arruga de la frente. Está sufriendo de lo lindo. Me siento casi culpable.

—Ginny, todo tu placer proviene de mí.

—Hoy no —susurro cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

—¡Ginny! —ruge tirando de las esposas, que resuenan contra la cabecera de la cama—. ¡Joder!

¡Ginny, te estás pasando!

Sigo con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmm. —Tiemblo un poco, las vibraciones consistentes me hacen cosquillas en el clítoris.

—¡Tengo treinta y siete años! ¡Joder, mujer! ¡Tengo treinta y siete años!

Abro unos ojos como platos.

«¡Madre mía!»

La mandíbula me llega al suelo de la sorpresa y se me cae el vibrador. ¿De verdad me lo ha dicho? ¡Ha funcionado! Quiero hacer un pequeño baile de celebración y gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo he conseguido. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? No voy a engañarme a mí misma: nunca volverá a funcionar porque seguramente dormirá con un ojo abierto el resto de su vida. Quizá debería aprovecharme de su estado y extraerle más respuestas. Por ejemplo, cómo se hizo la cicatriz, con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado y qué hacía la policía en La Mansión. Ah, y también quiero saber sobre la mujer misteriosa y sobre Romilda...

Me clava la mirada y con eso me basta para despertar de inmediato de mi baile de celebración mental. Me entra el pánico.

—Quítame... las... putas... esposas —dice lentamente, enfatizando cada palabra con un siseo.

Maldita sea. Mira que he planeado hasta el último detalle el polvo de la verdad... Sólo que no he pensado en lo que iba a pasar después. Parece muy cabreado y ahora tengo que soltarlo. ¿Qué hará?

Elaboro una lista con mis opciones. No tardo nada, porque sólo tengo dos: soltarlo y aceptar mi castigo o dejarlo esposado a la cama para siempre.

Lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos y recelosos y él me lanza miradas como cuchillos. ¿Qué hago? Apoyo las manos en sus fuertes muslos y me acerco hasta que su cara está a mi altura. Tengo que hacer que se le olvide un poco el cabreo.

Le paso las manos por el pelo y lo beso en la boca.

—Te sigo queriendo —susurro a medio beso. ¿Tal vez necesita que se lo recuerde? Once años de diferencia tampoco es tanto. ¿Qué problema hay? Sigue siendo mi dios apuesto y arrebatador.

Gime mientras le doy a su boca un poco más del tratamiento especial.

—Estupendo, ahora quítame las esposas.

Le beso el cuello y se lo acaricio con la nariz.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—¡Estoy como un loco del cabreo que tengo, Ginny!

Me incorporo y lo miro bien. Sí que se lo ve enfadado. Me estoy asustando por momentos. Le dedico mi sonrisa más pícara.

—¿No podrías estar como un loco enamorado?

—Eso también. Quítame las esposas —repite, y me mira expectante.

Cambio de postura y me estremezco cuando su erección roza mi sexo. Palpita y el glande húmedo se desliza hacia mi interior.

Harry arquea la espalda.

—Maldita sea, Ginny. ¡Quítame las esposas! —grita como un energúmeno.

Y ahora ya sé lo que voy a hacer... No pienso quitarle las esposas. Me levanto de la cama y me quedo de pie a su lado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunto, nerviosa.

—Quítamelas —ruge; parece que está a punto de matar a alguien.

—No hasta que me digas lo que vas a hacer.

Respira hondo y su tórax se expande.

—Voy a follarte hasta que me supliques que pare y luego te haré correr veintidós kilómetros. —Levanta la cabeza y me apuñala con unos fieros ojos verdes—. ¡Y no vamos a parar para darte un masaje ni para tomar café!

¿Qué? Acepto el polvo pero no voy a correr a ninguna parte, excepto para salir pitando de su ático. Ayer ya me hizo correr dieciséis kilómetros. Ésa será su forma de recuperar el control: obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer de ninguna manera, y la verdad es que paso de correr veintidós kilómetros.

—No quiero salir a correr —digo con toda la calma de que soy capaz—. Y no puedes obligarme.

Arquea las cejas.

—Ginny, necesitas que te recuerde quién manda en esta relación.

Me aparto, asqueada, y miro de reojo sus muñecas esposadas antes de volver a dirigirme a él.

—Perdona, ¿quién dices que manda aquí? —Me sale con un tono de burla que de verdad no sentía.

Estoy jugando con fuego, pero es este último comentario el que me pone en serio peligro. El sarcasmo sólo sirve para que se enfurezca todavía más, si es que eso es posible.

—¡Ginny, te lo advierto!

—No me puedo creer que te lo estés tomando tan a la tremenda. ¡En cambio, no pusiste pegas cuando me esposaste a mí!

—¡Porque yo tenía el control!

¡Ah! ¿Así que todo esto es porque quiere tener el control? Qué estupidez.

—Estás obsesionado con controlarlo todo —digo saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Sólo contigo! —grita él a mi espalda—. ¡Ginny!

Cierro de un portazo la puerta del cuarto de baño y me quito el sujetador. ¡Menudo cerdo, arrogante y controlador! Me ha fastidiado la satisfacción de que mi polvo de la verdad haya funcionado. Me meto en la ducha mientras lo oigo gritar mi nombre sin cesar. Si no me sintiera tan ofendida, me echaría a reír. En verdad no le gusta nada no poder tocarme, como tampoco le gusta nada verse despojado del poder.

Me ducho y me lavo los dientes a mi ritmo. Es muy temprano. Tengo tiempo de sobra. Cuando vuelvo al dormitorio, Harry se ha calmado un poco pero sigue habiendo mucha rabia en su expresión cuando me mira.

—Nena, ven y quítame las esposas, por favor —me ruega.

Su repentino cambio de humor me pone en guardia. Conozco este juego y no voy a picar. En cuanto lo haya soltado irá a por mi yugular, me pondrá a la fuerza la ropa de correr y me arrastrará por las calles de Londres. No niego que me encantaría estar entre sus brazos en este mismo instante, pero no me emociona la idea de que me torturen haciéndome correr veintidós kilómetros. Por desgracia, son parte del trato.

Me siento delante del espejo de cuerpo entero y empiezo a arreglarme el pelo. De vez en cuando miro su reflejo. Me está observando, pero se limita a lanzarme miradas asesinas y, cuando lo pillo, echa la cabeza hacia atrás como un colegial tristón. Me río para mis adentros.

Me maquillo y me embadurno con mantequilla de coco. Me pongo el conjunto de encaje color crema que Harry me regaló. Lo oigo lloriquear. Sonrío satisfecha y orgullosa. Más me vale disfrutarlo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo tendré el poder. Me pongo la blusa con volantes en el escote, unos pantalones de pitillo negros y tacones del mismo color.

Estoy lista. Me acerco a mi hombre esposado y le doy un beso en la boca entreabierta. No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Mi valor es admirable.

Suspira y levanta las rodillas hasta que las plantas de sus pies descansan sobre la cama. Le cojo la polla, todavía erecta. Me muero por ella, aunque tendrá que atraparme primero.

Da un respingo.

—¡Ginny, te quiero como no te puedes llegar a imaginar, pero si no me quitas las esposas te voy a estrangular! —Su voz es una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Sonrío y le doy un beso casto en los labios antes de besarlo desde el pecho hasta la polla tiesa. Sigo con el glande y termino trazando espirales. Luego me la meto entera en la boca.

—¡Ginny, por favor! —gime.

Abandono su polla y saco la llave de las esposas de un cajón de la cómoda. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando me acerco a él. No sé por qué, pero no voy a soltarlo del todo. Libero su mano lastimada, que cae sobre la cama. Una punzada de culpabilidad me asalta cuando flexiona los dedos con cuidado e intenta que la sangre vuelva a circular. Me acerco a la cómoda y dejo la llave encima.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está tu móvil?

—¿Por qué? —Es evidente que está confuso.

—Lo vas a necesitar. ¿Dónde está?

—En mi chaqueta. Ginny, dame la llave. —Está volviendo a perder la paciencia.

Encuentro la chaqueta en el suelo, donde la tiró anoche antes de abalanzarse sobre mí. Cojo el móvil del bolsillo y lo dejo sobre la mesilla de noche, fuera de su alcance, pero por muy poco. No quiero que llame para pedir ayuda antes de que yo pueda escapar.

Cojo mi bolso, salgo del dormitorio y dejo a un hombre con una erección tremenda y muchas ganas de hacerme suya. Me las va a hacer pagar todas juntas, pero al menos le he quitado las esposas de una mano. Vale, es la mano que tiene lastimada, pero se las apañará... si no la fuerza demasiado.


	11. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

—Hola, flor. —Colin sale de su despacho justo cuando estoy sentándome ante mi mesa—. Has llegado puntual y despierta esta mañana.

Se acomoda en el borde de mi escritorio y pone su habitual cara de disgusto cuando éste lanza su crujido habitual de protesta.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—No mucho. —Enciendo el ordenador—. Tengo una cita con el señor Krum a la hora de la comida para revisar mis diseños.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal con el señor Potter? —pregunta inocentemente—. ¿Has tenido noticias suyas?

«¡Sí, de hecho, acabo de esposarlo a la cama!»

Me pongo roja como un tomate.

—Eh..., no. No estoy segura de cuándo volverá de su viaje de negocios.

Todavía colorada, aparto la mirada de Colin y abro mi correo electrónico mientras mentalmente rezo para que cambie de tema.

—Han pasado casi dos semanas, ¿no? —pregunta. Sospecho que tiene el ceño fruncido, pero no puedo mirarlo para confirmarlo—. Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto.

Toso.

—No tengo ni idea.

Colin se levanta de mi mesa, que emite un largo crujido.

—No puede estar tan ocupado —gruñe—. Por cierto, Cho no se encuentra bien y no va a venir a trabajar —dice al salir de mi despacho.

¿Cho está enferma? No es propio de ella. ¡Uy! Anoche fue la segunda cita. O fue muy bien y ha dicho que está enferma para poder pasarse todo el día en la cama con el chico misterioso, o fue muy mal y ha dicho que está enferma para pasarse el día hecha una mierda en la cama con una caja de pañuelos de papel. Me siento fatal pero sospecho que es lo segundo. Pobre Cho.

Me hundo en la silla con un suspiro y salto al oír _Angel_ atronando en mi bolso. Madre mía. Ya se ha soltado. No voy a contestar. La llamada termina, pero vuelve a sonar de nuevo un segundo después, pero esta vez es mi tono de siempre. Saco el teléfono del bolso y atiendo la llamada de la señora Quinn.

—Buenos días, señora Quinn —saludo con tono alegre.

—Hola, Ginny. Por favor, llámame Ruth. Llamaba para ver qué tal van las cosas. ¿Has conseguido poner el proyecto en marcha?

—Sí, he preparado un presupuesto desglosado de mis servicios, Ruth, y tengo listos unos cuantos bocetos para mandarte.

—Estupendo. —Parece entusiasmada—. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Bueno, si estás de acuerdo con el presupuesto y te gustan los bocetos, podemos empezar a preparar los diseños.

—¡Genial! ¡No sabes la ilusión que me hace!

Sonrío. Sí, eso es obvio.

—Vale. Te mando el presupuesto y los bocetos a última hora de hoy. Adiós, Ruth.

—Gracias, Ginny.

Cuelga y me pongo a escanear los bocetos de inmediato. Me encanta trabajar para gente a la que su casa le apasiona tanto como a mí.

Son las diez en punto. Llevo un par de horas en la oficina y he adelantado un montón de trabajo. Cojo el teléfono fijo para llamar a Stella, la mujer que me hace las cortinas, para hablar sobre los nuevos textiles de la señora Stiles. La conversación es muy agradable. Es un poco hippy y naturista, a juzgar por las fotografías que cuelgan de las paredes de su taller, pero hace magia con las telas.

Me hace feliz cuando me dice que acaba de embalarlas y que están listas para que vaya a recogerlas. Falta una semana para la fecha que le di a la señora Stiles, así que estará encantada.

Cuelgo y doy vueltas en mi silla. Casi me da un ataque cuando veo a mi dios arrogante, que me observa con las cejas arqueadas y maliciosas. Su bello rostro luce su clásica sonrisa arrebatadora.

Me pongo en alerta máxima al instante.

«¡No, no, no!»

Está para comérselo. Lleva un traje gris y una camisa azul claro, con el cuello desabrochado y sin corbata. Se ha afeitado la barba de dos días y se ha peinado. Me alegra la vista pero mi mente es un revoltijo de incertidumbres.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Ginny —dice con calma; se acerca y me tiende la mano. Las mangas de su chaqueta se quedan atrás y revelan su Rolex de oro.

«¡Mierda!»

Me quedo helada cuando veo una colección de marcas rojas alrededor de su muñeca que la cadena de oro de su reloj no logra ocultar. Y es su mano herida. Obligo a mi mirada aterrorizada a dirigirse a su cara y él me comprende y asiente. Me doy de patadas mentalmente. Le he hecho daño.

Me siento fatal. No lo culpo por estar tan enfadado.

Le doy la mano pero no se la estrecho. No quiero hacerle más daño.

—Lo siento mucho —susurro con remordimiento. Mi deseo irracional de saber su edad le ha dejado huella. Me va a castigar a lo grande. Me lo he buscado.

—Lo sé —responde con frialdad.

—¡Señor Potter! —La voz alegre de Colin invade mis oídos mientras se acerca a mi mesa desde su despacho. Suelto la mano de Harry—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Le acababa de preguntar a Ginny si había tenido noticias suyas.

—Señor Crevey, ¿cómo está? —Harry le dirige una sonrisa capaz de derretir a una piedra, una de esas que normalmente reserva para las mujeres.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal su viaje de negocios? —pregunta Colin.

La mirada de Harry se cruza un instante con la mía antes de volver a enfrentarse a la de Colin.

—He conseguido los bienes que quería.

«¿Bienes?»

—¿Ha recibido mi depósito? —pregunta a continuación Harry.

A Colin se le ilumina la cara.

—Sí, todo perfecto, gracias —confirma. No le comenta al señor Potter que es demasiado para ser un pago por adelantado.

—Muy bien. Como ya le dije, estoy deseando empezar con el proyecto. Mi inesperado viaje de negocios nos ha retrasado. —Hace énfasis en lo de «inesperado».

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que Ginny cuidará bien de usted. —Colin me pone la mano sobre un hombro con cariño y Harry no le quita la vista de encima.

«¡No, por favor! ¡No avasalles a mi jefe!»

—De eso estoy seguro —farfulla con la mirada todavía clavada en la mano de Colin, que no se ha movido de mi hombro.

Tiene sesenta años, el pelo blanco, y le sobran como treinta kilos. No puede ser que tenga celos de mi jefe, que es como un oso de peluche.

Le lanza una mirada a Colin.

—Iba a preguntarle a Ginny si le gustaría salir a desayunar para que repasemos un par de cosas, si no le parece mal.

Eso último no es una pregunta. «Pues sí, está pasando por encima de mi jefe.»

—¡Adelante! —exclama Colin la mar de contento.

«¿Y a mí no me pregunta?»

—Lo cierto es que he quedado para comer con un cliente —digo señalando la página de mi agenda, de la que ha desaparecido el rotulador negro con el que Harry las marcó todas.

Quiero posponer el enfrentamiento todo lo posible. No me siento cómoda con esa mirada taimada suya. Se lo está pasando pipa, pero entonces ve mi agenda nueva, frunce el ceño y le tiemblan un poco los músculos de la mandíbula.

¡Sí, quité la otra! Más le vale no pensar siquiera en sabotearme la agenda nueva.

—Aún queda mucho para el mediodía —señala Harry, y yo agacho la cabeza—. No tardaremos — añade con una voz ronca y cargada de promesas que también tiene un toque de amenaza.

—¡Solucionado! —exclama Colin, feliz, de camino a su oficina—. Ha sido un placer volver averlo, señor Potter.

Me siento y me doy golpecitos con la uña en los dientes mientras intento encontrar el modo de escaquearme. Imposible. Aunque tuviera una buena razón, sólo estaría retrasando lo inevitable. Miro al hombre al que amo más allá de lo razonable y me echo a temblar. Está demasiado tranquilo, nada que ver con la bestia parda que he dejado esposada a la cama esta mañana.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Recojo mi móvil de la mesa, lo meto en el bolso junto con la carpeta de la Torre Vida. Voy a tener que ir directa al Royal Park para reunirme con Viktor después de mi «reunión» con Harry.

Me abre la puerta y Michael tra como un rayo antes de que yo haya podido salir. Abre unos ojos como platos al ver quién está sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclama antes de lanzarme una mirada curiosa. Es ridículo que le hable a

Harry con tanta formalidad. Ha salido de copas y ha estado bailando con él.

—Michael —lo saluda Harry con la cabeza, muy profesional.

—Voy a un desayuno de negocios con el señor Potter —digo con una inclinación de cabeza y una mirada delatora. Harry se ríe ligeramente.

—Ah, ya veo. Conque un desayuno de negocios, ¿eh? —Michael se parte de risa. Me encantaría darle una patada en la espinilla. Se vuelve hacia Harry y le ofrece la mano—. Espero que disfrute de su desayuno de negocios.

Cuando Harry le estrecha la mano, Michael le guiña el ojo, y en ese momento decido que la próxima vez que vea a Michael le voy a pegar una patada en la espinilla.

Salgo a la calle a toda prisa. Es un alivio estar lejos de la oficina y de la posibilidad de que alguien se chive, pero estoy nerviosa porque ahora estoy, básicamente, a merced de Harry. Sé que el hecho de que haya gente no va a evitar que me aprisione contra la primera pared libre que encontremos.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a Piccadilly. No sé adónde vamos pero lo sigo. No intenta cogerme de la mano y tampoco abre la boca. Me estoy poniendo de los nervios. Lo veo muy serio y no me devuelve la mirada, aunque sé que sabe que lo estoy observando.

—Perdone, ¿tiene hora? —le pregunta a Harry una mujer de negocios madurita.

Él se saca la mano del bolsillo y mira el reloj. Hago una mueca al ver las marcas en su muñeca. La mano sigue amoratada por la paliza que le pegó a su coche, y yo no he hecho más que empeorarlo.

—Son las diez y cuarto. —Le lanza su sonrisa, la que se reserva para las mujeres, y ella se derrite en el asfalto delante de él.

La mujer le da las gracias y yo me pongo tan celosa que me hierve la sangre. La muy sinvergüenza se aproxima más a la edad de Harry que yo. No me creo que no lleve encima un móvil en el que consultar la hora. Todo el mundo tiene móvil hoy en día. Además, ¿por qué no se lo ha preguntado al tipo gordo, calvo y de mediana edad que tenemos delante? Pongo los ojos en blanco y espero a que Harry decida seguir caminando.

Se pasa unos instantes destrozando a la mujer con su sonrisa aplastante, asegurándose de que recibe un pleno impacto. Luego echa a andar y yo lo sigo. Miro atrás y veo que la mujer no nos quita ojo de encima. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan descarada y estar tan desesperada? Me río para mis adentros.

Yo también estoy desesperada cuando se trata de Harry, y también me vuelvo descarada. Cruzamos la calle y nos acercamos al Ritz. Me quedo atónita cuando se abren las puertas y Harry me hace un gesto para que entre. ¿Vamos a desayunar en el Ritz?

No digo nada de camino al restaurante, donde nos hacen tomar asiento en un sitio de lo más elegante y obsceno. Este lugar no le pega a Harry. Y a mí, aún menos.

—Tomaremos huevos benedictina, los dos, con salmón ahumado y pan integral; un capuchino doble sin chocolate y un café solo. Gracias. —Harry le devuelve la carta al camarero.

—Gracias, señor —responde él. Luego coge mi servilleta de tela cara y me la coloca en el regazo.

Repite el mismo movimiento, con el mismo cuidado, con la de Harry. Y a continuación se va. Miro el lujoso entorno, lleno de gente rica y de buena familia. Estoy incómoda.

—¿Qué tal el día? —me pregunta él como si nada, sin rastro de emoción en la voz. Todavía me hace sentir más incómoda, y la pregunta me lleva a su presencia amenazadora al otro lado de la mesa pija. Se quita la servilleta del regazo y la deja sobre la mesa. Me mira impasible.

¿Qué diablos le contesto? Está siendo un día muy raro, y eso que no son ni las once. Por ahora, he averiguado qué edad tiene, he usado un vibrador, lo he esposado a la cama y lo he dejado allí, y ahora estoy desayunando en el Ritz. Desde luego, no es mi típico día en la oficina.

—No estoy segura. —Soy sincera porque tengo la sensación de que habrá más rarezas que añadir a la lista.

Baja la mirada y sus largas pestañas abanican sus pómulos.

—¿Quieres que te cuente cómo va mi día?

—Como quieras —susurro. Mi voz está cargada de todo el nerviosismo que tengo en el cuerpo.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de que no vaya a montar una escena en el hotel más pijo de Londres delante de los pijos más repijos de la ciudad.

Se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y me lanza una potente mirada verde.

—Bueno, una pequeña coqueta desobediente ha retrasado mi carrera matutina porque me ha esposado a la cama y me ha torturado para sonsacarme información. Luego me ha abandonado, dejándome indefenso y necesitándola desesperadamente. —Empieza a jugar con el tenedor y yo me encojo bajo su mirada. Respira hondo—. Al final he conseguido coger el móvil que me había dejado... apenas... fuera de mi alcance. —Hace un gesto de pinza con el pulgar y el índice—, y luego he tenido que esperar a que un empleado viniera a liberarme. He corrido veintidós kilómetros en mi tiempo libre para soltar las frustraciones y el malestar que me ha causado, y ahora estoy mirando su bonito rostro y tengo ganas de tumbarla boca abajo sobre esta mesa tan elegante y follármela sin parar durante una semana entera.

Trago saliva. Lo que acaba de decir en el restaurante del Ritz sin preocuparse por quién pueda estar escuchando... Dios mío, ¿qué habrá pensado John de mí? Espero que se haya reído. Parece que el comportamiento y la forma en la que Harry reacciona conmigo le hacen mucha gracia.

El camarero nos sirve los cafés, los dos asentimos y le damos las gracias antes de que se retire. Cojo mi cucharilla pija de plata (creo que de ley) y empiezo a remover lentamente mi café.

—Has tenido una mañana la mar de entretenida —digo con calma. ¿Por qué habré dicho eso?

Levanto la vista, nerviosa, y me lo encuentro intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Qué alivio. Tiene ganas de reírse pero también le apetece estar enfadado conmigo.

Suspira.

—Ginny, no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

Me desintegro en mi trono amarillo.

—Estabas muy enfadado —digo, y suelto un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Lo estaba, estaba mucho más que enfadado. Estaba como loco, Ginny. —Se masajea las sienes en círculos intentando borrar el recuerdo.

—¿Por qué?

Se detiene en mitad del masaje.

—Porque no podía tocarte. —Lo dice como si fuera tonta. Capta mi mirada confusa porque se lleva los dedos a la frente y apoya el codo sobre la mesa—. La idea de no poder tocarte hizo que me entrara el pánico.

«¿Qué?»

—¡Pero si estaba en la habitación! —exclamo un pelín demasiado alto. Miro alrededor para asegurarme de que no he llamado la atención de la clientela pija.

Me lanza una mirada asesina.

—¡Cuando te fuiste no estabas en la habitación!

Me inclino hacia él.

—Me fui porque me amenazaste. —Ésta no es una conversación que uno deba tener en medio del pijerío del Ritz.

—Claro, porque me cabreaste, me volviste loco. —Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Cuándo compraste las esposas? —me pregunta en tono acusador, y da un golpe sobre la mesa con las palmas de las manos que hace callar a los demás comensales.

Me hundo en mi trono y espero a que retomen sus conversaciones.

—Ayer, al salir del trabajo. Tu puto polvo de represalia me chafó los planes —gruño.

—Esa boca... ¿Cómo que te chafé los planes? —pregunta, incrédulo—. Ginny, en ninguno de mis planes entraba que me maniataras y me tuvieras a tu merced. En realidad, tú me has chafado los planes a mí.

Dejamos de hablar de planes, de polvos de represalia y de esposas cuando el camarero se acerca con nuestros huevos. Me sirve primero a mí y luego a Harry. Gira los platos para que la presentación, que es una obra de arte, luzca al máximo y nosotros podamos admirarla antes de atacarla con cuchillo y tenedor. Le sonrío para darle las gracias.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor? —le pregunta el camarero a Harry.

—No, gracias.

El camarero se va y nos deja para que retomemos nuestra conversación inapropiada. Hundo el cuchillo en mi plato. Es demasiado bonito para comérselo.

—Deberías saber que tu pequeña coqueta está muy orgullosa de sí misma —digo pensativa mientras me llevo a la boca la tostada integral más deliciosa del mundo, cubierta de salmón y salsa holandesa.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Levanta las cejas—. ¿Es consciente de que estoy locamente enamorado de ella?

Me derrito en el acto. Estoy en el Ritz, disfrutando de una comida increíble, y tengo delante al hombre más apuesto y arrebatador que he visto en mi vida, mi hombre apuesto y arrebatador. Es todo mío. Estoy tomando el sol en el séptimo cielo de Harry.

—Creo que sí.

Se centra en su plato.

—Más le vale creérselo de verdad —dice, muy serio.

—Lo sabe.

—Mejor.

—Además, ¿qué problema hay? —pregunto—. Treinta y siete años no es nada.

Me mira un instante. Casi parece avergonzado.

—No lo sé. Tú tienes veintipico y yo tengo casi cuarenta.

—¿Y? —Lo miro atentamente. Es obvio que se siente acomplejado por su edad—. Te preocupa más a ti que a mí.

—Puede ser. —Lucha por contener una sonrisa. Se siente aliviado al ver que a mí no me importa en absoluto.

Sacudo la cabeza y me dedico a comer. Mi donjuán arrogante se siente inseguro, pero eso sólo hace que lo quiera más aún.

Comemos tranquilos y en silencio. El camarero nos visita a intervalos regulares para comprobar que todo está a nuestro gusto. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Cuando terminamos, recoge los platos con maestría y Harry le pide la cuenta.

—¿Cuándo vamos a comprar el vestido? —pregunta antes de beber un sorbo de café.

Suelto un leve bufido, exasperada. Se me había olvidado. Sé que, si desobedezco, me echará a patadas del séptimo cielo de Harry. Me encojo de hombros.

—No hace falta que me acompañes —repongo; puedo pasarme por House of Fraser en cualquier momento.

—Quiero ir. Recuerda que te debo un vestido. —Sonríe, y la masacre del vestido me viene a la memoria. Sólo quiere venir para poder aprobar la selección, lo que significa que acabaré con pantalones de esquí y jersey ancho de cuello alto.

—¿El viernes a la hora de comer? —Intento parecer animada, pero fracaso miserablemente.

La arruga de la frente se acentúa.

—¿No te parece que es muy poco tiempo?

—Encontraré algo —digo mientras me termino el café más delicioso que he probado nunca.

—Apúntame en tu agenda. Quiero el viernes por la tarde, toda la tarde.

—¿Qué? —Me están saliendo arrugas en la frente.

Saca un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y mete cinco de veinte en la cartilla de cuero que ha dejado el camarero antes de irse. ¿Cien libras por un desayuno? ¡Cuesta lo mismo que mi vestido nuevo!

—El viernes por la tarde tienes una cita con el señor Potter. A la una, más o menos. —Los ojos le brillan de felicidad—. Iremos a comprar un vestido y podremos arreglarnos sin prisas para la fiesta.

—¡No puedo dedicarle toda la tarde a una sola cita! —espeto, incrédula. Don Imposible ha vuelto.

— Claro que puedes, y es justo lo que vas a hacer. Le estoy pagando más que suficiente a tu jefe.

—Se levanta y se acerca a mi lado de la mesa—. Tienes que decirle a Colin que estás viviendo conmigo. No voy a andarme de puntillas con él mucho tiempo.

¿Estoy viviendo con él? Tomo la mano que me ofrece y me pongo de pie. Lo dejo que me conduzca afuera del restaurante. No, no va andarse de puntillas. Va a pasarle por encima.

—Eso me complicará las cosas en el trabajo. —Intento hacerlo razonar—. No le va a gustar, Harry, y no quiero que piense que estoy haciendo la vaga en vez de trabajar cuando me reúno contigo.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piense. Si no le gusta, te retiras —dice sin dejar de andar, arrastrándome detrás de él.

¿Que me retire? Adoro mi trabajo, y también adoro a Colin. Está de coña.

—Vas a pasarle por encima, ¿verdad? —digo con tiento. Mi hombre es como un rinoceronte.

El aparcacoches le da las llaves a Harry y él le tiende un billete de cincuenta libras. ¿Cincuenta? ¿Por aparcarle el coche y devolvérselo? Vale que es un Aston Martin, pero aun así...

Se vuelve, me coge la cara con las manos y me da un beso de esquimal.

—¿Amigos? —Su aliento mentolado es como una apisonadora.

—Sí —me someto, pero a juzgar por los últimos minutos de conversación, no espero que lo seamos por mucho tiempo. ¿Retirarme?—. Gracias por el desayuno.

Sonríe.

—De nada. ¿Adónde vas ahora?

—Al Royal Park.

—¿Cerca de Lancaster Gate? Yo te llevo. —Me da un beso apretado en los labios y me acerca suavemente las caderas hacia sí.

Trago saliva.

¡No puede hacerme esto en la puerta del Ritz! Se ríe ante mi estupefacción antes de llevarme al coche. El aparcacoches me abre la puerta, le sonrío con dulzura y luego tomo asiento. Harry se desliza detrás del volante y me da un apretón rápido en la rodilla antes de internarse zumbando entre el tráfico de media mañana de Londres, como siempre, a velocidad de vértigo. Me pregunto cuántos puntos le quedan en el carnet.

Así que acabo de tener un desayuno de negocios con el señor Potter en el que sólo hemos hablado de locuras...

—¿Qué le digo a Colin? —Me vuelvo para mirarlo. Joder..., es tan guapo.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre nosotros? —Me mira un instante. La arruga de la frente ya está en su sitio. Se encoge de hombros—. Dile que ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo sobre tus honorarios y que te quiero en La Mansión el viernes para terminar los diseños.

—Haces que parezca muy fácil —suspiro echándome hacia atrás en mi asiento mientras miro el parque al otro lado de la ventanilla.

Pone su mano sobre mi muslo y me da un apretón.

—Nena, haces que parezca muy complicado.

Harry derrapa a la salida del Royal Park y hace un gesto a un aparcacoches que lo mira con cara de felicidad cuando se acerca a recoger el vehículo.

—Te veo en casa.

Me envuelve la nuca con la palma de la mano, me acerca hacia sí y se toma su tiempo para despedirse. Lo dejo hacer. Me lo tiraría aquí mismo. El aparcacoches no se va, sino que mira con ojos golosos el DBS.

—Más o menos a las seis —le confirmo mientras él me besa la comisura de los labios.

Sonríe.

—Más o menos.

Sé que no es el mejor momento para sacar el tema, pero me va a estar carcomiendo el resto del día. No lo habrá dicho en serio, ¿verdad?

—No puedo retirarme a los veintiséis.

Se reclina en su asiento. Los estúpidos engranajes se ponen en marcha. Me preocupo: lo decía en serio.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta compartirte con nadie.

—Eso es ridículo —exploto. Reacción equivocada, a juzgar por la mirada furibunda que cruza por su cara.

—No me llames ridículo, Ginny.

—No te estaba diciendo ridículo a ti, se lo decía a esa loca idea tuya porque es ridícula —refuto con calma—. Nunca voy a dejarte. —Le acaricio la nuca. ¿De verdad necesita que se lo vuelva a repetir?

Su labio inferior desaparece entre los dientes y se queda mirando el volante del DBS.

—Eso no va a detener a quienes intenten apartarte de mi lado. No puedo permitir que eso suceda.

—Me lanza una mirada torturada que me abre un agujero enorme en el estómago.

—¿Y ésos quiénes son? —pregunto con un claro tono de alarma.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Nadie en particular. Ginny, no te merezco. Eres una especie de milagro. Eres mía y te protegeré como sea, haré lo necesario para eliminar toda amenaza. —Agarra el volante con las manos, que se le ponen blancas de apretarlo con tanta fuerza—. Vale, necesito dejar de hablar de esto porque me pongo violento.

Miro a mi hermoso hombre controlador, mi neurótico, y desearía poder darle las garantías que necesita. Mis palabras no bastarán nunca. Ahora me doy cuenta. También me doy cuenta de que lo que en verdad quiere decir es que eliminará a cualquier hombre que suponga una amenaza para él, no para mí.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y me siento en su regazo, como si el aparcacoches no estuviera. Total, sigue babeando con el DBS. Acerco su cara a la mía, la cojo por las mejillas y lo beso. Gime, me agarra del trasero y me acerca a sus caderas. Quiero que me lleve al Lusso ahora mismo, pero no puedo darle plantón a Viktor.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, se acarician, se apartan y se unen de nuevo una y otra vez. Necesito tanto a este hombre que me duele, es un dolor constante y horrible, y ahora sé que él siente lo mismo por mí.

Me aparto. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Lo he visto antes así y, la última vez que lo vi así, fue porque tenía algo que contarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, nerviosa.

Abre los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que su cara lo delataba.

—Nada. —Me aparta un mechón de la cara—. Todo va bien.

Me tenso en su regazo. Eso también me lo ha dicho antes, y la verdad es que nada iba bien.

—Hay algo que quieres contarme —lo digo como si fuera un hecho.

—Es verdad. —Deja caer la cabeza y se me revuelve el estómago, pero entonces la levanta y me mira—. Te quiero con locura, nena.

Retrocedo un poco.

—Eso no es lo que quieres decirme. —Mi tono es de sospecha.

Me dedica su sonrisa sólo para mujeres y me derrito en su regazo.

—Lo es, y seguiré diciéndotelo hasta que te canses de oírlo. Para mí es una novedad. —Se encoge de hombros—. Me gusta decírtelo.

—No me cansaré de oírlo, y no se lo digas a nadie más. Me da igual lo mucho que te guste.

Sonríe. Es una sonrisa de niño travieso.

—¿Te pondrías celosa?

Resoplo.

—Señor Potter, no hablemos de celos cuando acaba de jurar que va a eliminar toda amenaza — digo, cortante.

—Está bien. —Me aprieta contra sí y levanta la pelvis. Mi sexo se despierta con un latido perverso—. Mejor vamos a pedir una habitación —susurra moviendo una vez más sus exquisitas caderas.

Me bajo de su regazo, ansiosa por escapar de sus caricias, que me atontan, antes de que me dé por arrancarle el traje.

—Voy a llegar tarde a mi reunión. —Cojo el bolso y le doy un beso breve—. Cuando llegue a casa, confío en que estés esperándome en la cama.

Me regala una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Me está dando usted órdenes, señorita Weasley?

—¿Va a decirme que no, señor Potter?

—Nunca, pero recuerda quién manda aquí.

Intenta cogerme pero le doy un manotazo y salto del coche antes de que me haga perder la razón.

Meto la cabeza.

—Tú, pero te necesito. Por favor, ¿podrías esperarme desnudo para cuando llegue?

—¿Me necesitas? —pregunta con una mirada triunfal.

—Siempre. Nos vemos en tu casa.

Cierro la puerta y lo oigo gritar «nuestra» mientras me alejo. De pronto soy consciente de que alguien me está taladrando con la mirada. Me vuelvo y veo que el aparcacoches sonríe de oreja a oreja. Me sonrojo a más no poder y subo los escalones de la entrada del hotel. Estoy contenta y a gusto en el séptimo cielo de Harry.

Oigo que me ha llegado un mensaje y busco el móvil en el bolso.

Es de Harry

.

 _Te extraño, te quiero, yo también te necesito. Bss, H._

Me echo a reír. ¿Cómo lo ha escrito tan de prisa? Si no hace ni tres segundos que se ha ido. Meto el móvil en el bolso y recorro el vestíbulo del Royal Park.

Me conducen al mismo reservado en el que Voktor y yo nos reunimos la última vez y él ya está esperándome. Tiene los tableros de inspiración esparcidos por la mesa y los está estudiando. Hoy parece más informal. Se ha quitado la chaqueta, se ha aflojado la corbata y lleva el pelo rubio perfecto.

Levanta la vista al oír que alguien se acerca.

—Ginny, me alegro de volver a verte. —Su voz y su acento son tan suaves como siempre.

—Igualmente, Viktor. ¿Has recibido los bocetos? —Señalo con la cabeza los tableros y dejo el bolso en uno de los sillones de cuero verde.

—Sí, pero el problema es que me encantan todos. Eres demasiado buena. —Me ofrece la mano y se la acepto.

—Me alegro. —Le dirijo una amplia sonrisa y él me estrecha la mano con suavidad.

Me suelta y se vuelve hacia la mesa.

—Aunque me decanto por esto. —Señala el de tonos blancos y crema, mi favorito.

—Yo también escogería ése —digo, contenta—. Creo que es el que mejor resume tus aspiraciones.

—Es verdad —me sonríe con dulzura—. Toma asiento, Ginny. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

Me siento en un sillón.

—Agua, gracias.

Le hace una seña al camarero que está en la puerta antes de sentarse en el sillón que hay a mi lado.

—Perdona que haya retrasado tanto nuestra reunión. Las cosas en casa se complicaron un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Ah. Debe de estar hablando de su divorcio. No puedo imaginarme que las cosas vayan como la seda cuando uno es tan rico como Viktor. Su esposa querrá sacarle hasta el último céntimo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Pero me callo. Sospecho que Ingrid se fue de la lengua. No quiero que la despida.

Me cae bien.

—No pasa nada. —Sonrío y me centro en los tableros—. Entonces ¿nos quedamos con éste? —Pongo la mano sobre la gama de blancos y cremas.

Se inclina hacia adelante.

—Sí, me gusta la calidez y la simplicidad. Eres muy lista. Uno podría pensar que es insípido y frío, pero no es así en absoluto.

—Gracias. Todo depende de las telas y de los tonos.

Sonríe. Tiene los ojos azules muy brillantes.

—Sí, supongo que así es.

Pasamos varias horas hablando de fechas, plazos y presupuestos. Es muy fácil tratar con él, cosa que supone un gran alivio, y más después de que en nuestra última reunión me invitara a cenar. Me preocupaba que las cosas fueran raras entre nosotros, pero no. Se ha tomado bien mi negativa y no ha vuelto a mencionar el asunto.

—Y todos los materiales serán sostenibles, ¿sí? —Pasa su largo índice por los dibujos de una cama con dosel de la que habíamos hablado y de la que yo he hecho los bocetos.

—Por supuesto. —Mentalmente le doy las gracias a Ingrid por el dato que Viktor olvidó darme y que resultaba ser tan importante. Le muestro las otras piezas de mobiliario que he dibujado—. Todo es sostenible, como especificaste. Entiendo que en Escandinavia se toman muy en serio la deforestación.

—Cierto —se ríe—. Todos tenemos que aportar nuestro granito de arena por el medio ambiente.

Tuvimos mala prensa por el Lusso.

Imágenes de doce supermotos y un DBS que chupa gasolina como una esponja inundan mi mente.

Apuesto a que Viktor conduce un Prius híbrido.

—Lo sé.

Me mira a los ojos y yo sonrío tímidamente.

—Disculpa, tengo que ir al servicio —digo, cojo mi bolso y me levanto.

Paso cinco minutos en el baño retocándome el maquillaje y usando los servicios. Me gusta cómo se está desarrollando la reunión y tengo ganas de volver a la oficina y empezar con el diseño final. Me atuso el pelo, me pellizco las mejillas y salgo del lavabo de señoras. Cruzo el vestíbulo del hotel y vuelvo al reservado.

Al entrar, casi me atraganto cuando veo a Harry de pie junto a Viktor, tan campante, mirando mis diseños.

Pero ¿qué coño hace aquí?


	12. CAPITULO 12

CAPITULO 12

Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya. No va a fastidiarme la reunión de negocios. Dios, va a aplastar a Viktor, y eso que ni siquiera sabe que la vez anterior me invitó a salir con él a cenar.

No entiendo nada. Los observo charlar, en plan profesional, mientras pienso en cómo voy a manejar la situación. Como siempre, cuando Harry me la juega de esta manera, lo que quiero es gritarle, pero Viktor está con él, así que no puedo hacerlo.

Como si notara mi presencia (siempre la nota), se vuelve y me mira. Le lanzo una mirada que deja claro que está abusando de su suerte y me acerco despacio.

—Viktor —digo abriéndome paso entre ellos dos.

Harry se pone tenso de pies a cabeza al ver la familiaridad con la que trato a mi cliente. ¡Por mí, como si se tira por la ventana! Se lo tiene merecido. ¿Y quiere que me vaya a vivir con él? Ya puede olvidarse, y no hay polvo de entrar en razón que vaya a hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Viktor me sonríe. No se me pasa por alto la ceja arqueada.

—Ginny, te presento a Harry Potter. Compró el ático del Lusso. Le estaba enseñando tus diseños.

Está tan impresionado como yo.

—Gracias —digo sin saludar ni mirar a Harry. Le doy la espalda y me centro en mi cliente—¿Fijamos la fecha de nuestra próxima reunión?

Siento una corriente de aire gélido procedente de Harry.

—Sí, perfecto —asiente Viktor—. ¿Te va bien el viernes por la tarde? Podemos reunirnos en Vida y hacernos una idea aproximada de las cantidades. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

Levanta las cejas, sugerente, y a pesar de que sé que no debería alentar este tipo de comportamiento, no puedo evitarlo.

—El viernes por la tarde me va perfecto, y estaré encantada de comer contigo. —Sonrío hasta que siento el aliento tibio y mentolado de Harry en la nuca. Se me ha acercado mucho para ser alguien que supuestamente no me conoce.

—Lamento interrumpir —interviene de pronto.

Me quedo helada. «Por Dios, que no le dé por hacer la apisonadora.»

Me coge de los hombros y Viktor frunce el ceño, confuso. Harry me da la vuelta hasta que me quedo de cara a él.

—Nena, ¿no te acuerdas de que el viernes te voy a llevar de compras?

«¡Me cago en él!»

No tiene consideración ni vergüenza. Va a conseguir que me despidan. Viktor llamará a Colin para quejarse, luego Colin se va a enterar de lo de Harry, ¡y me van a despedir! Ni siquiera logro reunir las fuerzas para ponerle cara de asco.

Los ojos le brillan cuando ve mi expresión de estupor. No sé qué hacer.

—No sabía que os conocierais —farfulla Viktor, aún más confuso que yo.

Nos acaba de presentar y ninguno de los dos le hemos dicho que ya nos conocíamos. De hecho, somos más que conocidos. Somos más que amigos. Me acaba de llamar «nena» y me coge con fuerza de los hombros de un modo que no es, para nada, profesional.

Harry le dedica a Viktoy una sonrisa de las que matan.

—Estaba por el barrio y sabía que el amor de mi vida estaba aquí. —Se encoge de hombros—.

Pensé en acercarme para robarle un beso. No voy a verla hasta dentro de cuatro horas.

Me roza la oreja con los labios. Estoy sin habla.

—Te echaba de menos —susurra.

¿Que me echaba de menos? ¡Si sólo hace dos horas que no nos vemos! Se está superando. Quiero darle una patada en la entrepierna. Este hombre es imposible, y acabo de caerme de culo del séptimo cielo de Harry.

Me da la vuelta, para que pueda ver a Viktor, y me aprieta contra su pecho envolviéndome con sus brazos. Luego me besa en la sien. Esto es muy poco profesional. Me quiero morir. Levanto la vista hacia Viktor, que observa la sesión de avasallamiento de Harry con atención.

—Perdona, cuando me has dicho que habías quedado aquí con tu novia, no caí en la cuenta de que te referías a Ginny —dice.

—Sí, ¿verdad que es preciosa? —Me besa en la sien otra vez y hunde la nariz en mi pelo—. Y es toda mía —añade en voz baja, pero lo bastante alto para que Viktor lo oiga.

Me arde la cara, cada segundo que pasa me sonrojo más y más. Miro a todas partes menos a Viktor. ¿Está intentando eliminarlo a él? Viktor es un cliente, no una amenaza. Al menos, por lo que

Harry sabe. Que Dios me ayude si se entera de que me invitó a cenar.

Mi mirada se posa un instante en Viktor. Me está observando fijamente. Estoy tan incómoda...

—Harry, si yo tuviera una Ginny, sin duda haría lo mismo. —Me sonríe y me pongo aún más roja—. Entonces ¿quedamos mejor el lunes?

Recupero el habla.

—Por supuesto. El lunes es perfecto.

Intento librarme de Harry pero no me suelta, y sé que ni el ejército británico al completo podría arrancarme de sus brazos.

Viktor me ofrece la mano.

—Te llamaré para decirte a qué hora en cuanto haya consultado mi agenda.

Le acepto la mano y la ofrenda. Estoy finalizando una importante reunión de trabajo con un cliente muy importante en los brazos de mi loco del control, neurótico y posesivo. Estoy pasándolo fatal.

—Espero esa llamada —digo con entusiasmo, y me gano un pellizco por la espalda.

¿Es que quiere que explote aquí mismo?

Viktor sale del reservado y veo que se vuelve para mirarnos un par de veces. Noto una mirada pensativa en su rostro pálido y no puedo evitar pensar que Harry acaba de lanzarle un desafío.

Estoy tan enfadada que no me responden las rodillas. Me alegro de que Harry esté detrás de mí, porque es lo único que me mantiene en pie.

Me relajo contra su pecho y suspiro.

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto —le digo con calma, mirando al vacío—. Acabas de avasallar al cliente más importante que tengo.

Me vuelvo entre sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Quién es tu cliente más importante? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú eres mi amante, y da la casualidad de que también eres mi cliente.

—¡Soy mucho más que tu amante!

Bueno, vale. Me he quedado un poco corta. Sin duda es más que mi amante. Miro su rostro asustado y me maldigo por querer ir directa al bar del hotel y beberme de un trago una copa de vino.

Mentira, una botella entera.

Suspiro. No hay nada que hacer.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —digo. Me doy la vuelta, pero me coge de la muñeca y siento la oleada de calor que siempre me provoca su contacto.

Me adelanta y me mira a los ojos sin soltarme la muñeca.

—Lo has dicho a propósito —dice.

¡Sí, claro que sí! ¡Igual que él ha venido expresamente al Royal Park para sabotear mi reunión! Lo miro a través del mar de lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos.

—¿Por qué? —Es una pregunta sencilla.

Mira al suelo.

—Porque te quiero.

—Eso no es una razón. —Mi tono sugiere que me siento derrotada. Lo estoy.

Me observa, horrorizado, y me pone firme con su increíble mirada.

—Lo es. Además, tiene fama de ser un mujeriego.

Vale, ahora se está inventando cualquier excusa para justificar su comportamiento irracional. Si me quiere, debería apoyarme en mi trabajo, no sabotearlo. Sé que estoy siendo un poco melodramática pero esta situación podría tener un impacto terrible en mi floreciente carrera, ¿y todo porque él cree que Viktor es un mujeriego? ¿Basándose en qué?

—No puedes sabotear todas mis reuniones con clientes del sexo opuesto —le digo, agotada. No confío en absoluto que vaya a hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No lo haré. Sólo con él. Y con cualquier otro hombre que pueda ser una amenaza —replica con franqueza.

Quiero darme de cabezazos contra la pared y gritar al cielo. ¿Significa eso que aparecerá también el lunes en la Torre Vida? Viktor cree que todos los hombres son una amenaza.

—Tengo que irme. —Intento recuperar el control de mi cuerpo pero él no me suelta.

—Yo te llevo. —Finalmente me libera—. Coge tus cosas.

Se acerca a la mesa y comienza a recoger mis tableros de inspiración.

—Son realmente buenos —dice con celo.

No puedo corresponder a su entusiasmo. Estoy abatida y desanimada. Puedo ver cómo la carrera de mis sueños desaparece por el desagüe, y lo peor de todo es que tengo miedo de empujarlo a la bebida si no cumplo con sus peticiones irracionales. Estoy desesperada y no le veo solución. ¿Cómo puedo pasar de la felicidad absoluta al desaliento extremo en tan poco tiempo?

Le pido a Harry que me deje en la esquina de Berkeley Square para que Patrick no me vea saliendo del coche del señor Potter casi cuatro horas después de nuestro desayuno de negocios. No me cabe duda de que Colin no tardará en enterarse de mi relación con Harry, pero cuanto más tarde, mejor. Necesito pensar en cómo se lo voy a decir y rezar a todos los santos para que Viktor no deje caer la bomba primero. Es un asunto delicado.

Le doy a Harry un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo observándome y mordiéndose con furia el labio inferior. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo, flor —comenta Colin en cuanto me siento a mi mesa.

—Viktor y yo teníamos mucho que hacer. Parece que todo va bien —le digo a modo de explicación.

Parece funcionar. Sonríe al instante.

—¡Ah! ¿Está contento?

—Mucho —confirmo.

La sonrisa de Colin gana unos centímetros.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclama retirándose a su oficina. Está pletórico.

Abro el correo y oigo abrirse la puerta de la oficina. Levanto la vista y un enorme ramo de calas viene flotando hacia mí. ¿Cómo es posible? No hace ni cinco minutos que nos hemos despedido.

Aterrizan en mi mesa y la repartidora suspira.

—No sé por qué no te compra la floristería entera. Firma aquí, por favor. —Me planta el acuse de recibo en las narices y garabateo mi nombre.

—Gracias. —Se lo devuelvo y busco la tarjeta.

 _LO SIENTO, MÁS O MENOS._

 _BSS, H._

Me hundo en la silla. Lo que en realidad quiere decir es... que lo siente porque sabe que me ha sentado mal, pero que no lamenta en absoluto haber avasallado a Viktor o haberse pasado mi día por el forro. Quizá deba pasar esta noche en casa de Luna. Me vendría bien un poco de tiempo libre, una botella de vino, poder pensar con calma y sin distracciones.

La puerta del despacho se abre y aparece Ruth Quinn, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué hace aquí? Pero si he hablado con ella esta misma mañana. Su pelo rubio está resplandeciente y ondea mientras ella avanza con decisión hacia mi mesa saludándome efusivamente con la mano.

—¡Ginny!

—Ruth. —Frunzo el ceño, pero no parece notar mi confusión.

—Estaba por el barrio y pensé en venir a verte. —Aposenta su cuerpo, elegante y delgado, en una silla frente a mi mesa.

—Qué bien —digo, y espero a que siga hablando.

—Sí —sonríe, pero no me da más datos.

Echo un vistazo al reloj. No son ni las tres. Todavía me quedan tres horas para terminar sus diseños y enviárselos por correo electrónico.

—¿Querías añadir alguna cosa al proyecto?

—No. Estoy segura de que me van a encantar tus diseños.

No sé qué decir. ¿Ha venido para nada? ¿Sin motivo?

—Ginny, ¿va todo bien? —Su sonrisa titubea un poco.

Me compongo.

—Sí, todo bien. —Me obligo a alegrar la cara.

No estoy bien, pero quiero lamentarme con calma, no entablar una conversación estéril con una clienta.

—Lo tengo todo listo, Ruth. Te lo enviaré antes de que termine la jornada. —Esto ya se lo he dicho por teléfono, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo decir? ¿Debería ofrecerle una taza de café?

—Eres un amor. —Se atusa el pelo y se lo echa a un lado—. ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Ahora sí que frunzo el ceño. ¿No se me estará pegando en plan lapa?

—No estoy segura. —Es la verdad. No sé qué hacer ni hacia a dónde voy, ni el fin de semana, ni en mi vida en general.

—¡Podríamos salir de copas!

Suelto un gruñido para mis adentros. Quiere que seamos amigas. No mezclar los negocios con el placer es mi nueva regla, también con clientas. ¿Qué le digo?

—Claro. —Lo que mis labios acaban de decir me deja atónita. No quiero salir de copas con Ruth, quiero meterme en la cama y hacer el bicho bola.

—¿Estás segura de que va todo bien? —insiste.

—Sí, de maravilla. —Intento sonreír, aunque me cuesta.

—¿Problemas con los hombres? —Levanta sus cejas rubias perfectamente depiladas.

—No. —Niego con la cabeza. Dios, se está poniendo personal.

—Ginny, sé distinguir una mujer en un calvario emocional en cuanto la veo. —Se echa a reír—. Ya me sé el cuento.

—Ruth, de verdad que no hay ningún hombre. —No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. ¿Que no hay ningún hombre? Hay un hombre y es el que me tiene pasando el calvario emocional, pero para este tipo de conversaciones necesito a Luna, no a una clienta. Vino y Luna.

Me dedica una sonrisa comprensiva y se levanta.

—No valen la pena.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero sólo porque me alegra que vaya a marcharse ya.

—Te paso los diseños en breve, Ruth. —Parezco un disco rayado.

—¡No puedo esperar! Ya hablaremos... para salir de copas. —Sale volando de la oficina y me deja con el calvario emocional que sabe que estoy pasando.

Le escribo un e-mail de inmediato. No quiero que vuelva por la oficina ofreciéndose para salir de copas. Me va a estallar la cabeza. Necesito a Luna y necesito vino.

Pero no voy a casa de Luna. Salgo de la oficina y me dirijo a los muelles de Santa Catalina porque el señor de La Mansión del Sexo es como un imán. Le dije que no iba a abandonarlo y necesito respuestas a preguntas como quién es la mujer misteriosa.

—Buenas noches, Ginny.

—Hola, Clive, ¿me pones con seguridad, por favor?

—Ahora mismo no hay nadie disponible —dice, y fija la atención en el ordenador. Es la manera que tiene de cortar la conversación, su forma de evitarme.

—Ya —suspiro.

Dejo a Clive y sigo hacia el ascensor. Subo y me apoyo en la pared de espejos una vez he introducido el código que Harry aún no ha cambiado.

Abro con mi llave rosa y voy directa a la cocina. Me quito los zapatos y busco una botella de vino que sé que no voy a encontrar antes de coger un jarrón en el que poner las flores en remojo. Me acuerdo de que arriba hay un ramo antiguo que tiré sobre la cómoda mientras me preparaba a toda prisa para el polvo de la verdad. Subo la escalera y entro en el dormitorio para cogerlo.

«Madre mía...»

Mi nuevo vibrador con diamantes está hecho añicos en el extremo opuesto del dormitorio y hay un agujero en la pared enfrente de la cama. El dormitorio es enorme, así que debe de haberlo lanzado con una fuerza formidable. De repente pienso que el hecho de haberme marchado antes de que Harry consiguiera liberarse fue una excelente decisión.

Las esposas siguen colgando de la cama, e imágenes de Harry hecho una furia, inundan mi mente. Ese hombre tiene problemas, problemas graves con el control, con ser irracional y conmigo.

Me arrodillo para recoger los pedazos. Los llevo al baño y los tiro a la papelera. Abro el grifo de la bañera. Cojo las calas, que necesitan agua desesperadamente, y bajo la escalera.

A medio camino oigo la puerta principal y me quedo helada en cuanto veo a Harry. Se sitúa al pie de la escalera y me mira. Su apuesto rostro está impasible, y sus ojos verdes, normalmente brillantes, se ven turbios. Se deshace de la chaqueta del traje y empieza a subir mientras se desabrocha la camisa sin apartar la mirada de mí. Se la quita y la deja caer al suelo, cerca de la chaqueta. Le siguen los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y los bóxeres. No consigo apartar la mirada de las marcas rojas de sus muñecas. Se quita el Rolex y lo deja sobre la ropa. Nunca, jamás, volveré a esposarlo.

—No voy a dejar que me toques hasta que me hayas dicho quién era esa mujer —digo. Me va a costar cumplirlo, sobre todo si me hace una cuenta atrás o si me folla a lo Harry, pero voy a seguir insistiendo.

—No lo sé —responde, impasible.

—Entonces ¿no le has pedido a Clive que no me deje ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad?

Casi sonríe, pero debe de estar al tanto porque estoy segura de que el conserje le habrá dicho que he estado husmeando.

—Mi preciosa chica es implacable.

—Mi dios me da evasivas.

—Ginny, si no te necesitara aquí y ahora, te daría una buena lección.

—Pero me necesitas, así que desembucha.

—Me acosté con ella.

No me sorprende, porque eso ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿Por qué vino aquí?

—Porque oyó que había desaparecido. —No titubea.

—¿Por eso? ¿Porque estaba preocupada?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Sí. Porque estaba preocupada. Ahora ven aquí.

Bien. Vale. ¿Qué digo ahora? Le he hecho una pregunta, me ha dado una respuesta.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Porque no era nada importante hasta que tú decidiste que sí.

Sube la escalera despacio, espectacular en su desnudez, y me coge sin detenerse un segundo. Se me caen las flores y me abrazo a él.

—Tú le diste importancia al no contestar a mis preguntas.

No me responde. Quiero arrancarle la piel a tiras por haberme fastidiado el día. Quiero patalear y gritar pero no consigo reunir las fuerzas ni las ganas. Ya me ha respondido y ahora lo quiero todo para mí. Mi cerebro está frito pero mi cuerpo arde en deseos... de él.

Me quedo de pie y empieza a desnudarme lentamente, mirando cómo sus manos me quitan la ropa. Yo me quedo quieta y lo dejo hacer. ¿Por qué está tan serio? Soy yo la que ha tenido que sufrir su forma insoportable de ser durante todo el día. Es como el bombo de la lotería de las emociones y los cambios de humor. Habría apostado todo mi dinero a que, después de mi actuación de esta mañana, me esperaba un polvo de represalia y, en vez de eso, me encuentro con el Harry dulce y cariñoso. No me importa. Ahora mismo necesito mimos y cariño.

Me quita el sujetador y me da un toquecito en los tobillos, como suele hacer, para poder quitarme las bragas. En cuanto estamos desnudos, me tumba sobre la gruesa y mullida moqueta de color crema y me cubre con su cuerpo. Entierra la cara en mi cuello y me huele con fervor. Lo imito y recibo mi dosis de agua fresca y menta. Lo abrazo con fuerza para sentirlo más cerca, no quiero que haya nada entre nosotros.

Yacemos en el suelo, en mitad del dormitorio, y permanecemos abrazados una eternidad. Miro el techo y le acaricio el pelo. El latido de su corazón contra mi pecho me reconforta.

—Te he echado de menos —susurra pegado a mi cuello.

Me estremezco cuando su lengua ardiente dibuja círculos en la piel sensible debajo de mi oreja. Hemos pasado menos de cinco horas separados. Podría decirle que exagera, pero yo también lo he echado de menos. Aunque estaba enfadada con él, he acabado viniendo aquí, en lugar de ir a casa de Luna.

—Yo también —digo—. Gracias por las flores.

—De nada. —Me besa hasta llegar a los labios y luego sigue besándome por toda la cara al tiempo que me aparta el pelo hacia atrás. Me mira—. Quiero llevarte a una isla desierta y que seas sólo mía para siempre.

—Vale. Si no hay gente, no hará falta que te portes como un loco con todo el mundo.

Su boca forma una media sonrisa y sus ojos brillan ligeramente. Me besa en los labios y rodamos por el suelo. Estoy sobre sus caderas y noto la prueba de su cambio de humor entre nuestros cuerpos.

Como siempre, me despierta la necesidad incontrolable de quererlo dentro de mí. Los pezones se me ponen duros; se da cuenta y me lanza su clásica sonrisa arrebatadora, la que se reserva para las mujeres. Quiero que la reserve sólo para mí. Siento una punzada de posesividad irracional.

—Te quiero —suspira.

—Lo sé. —Le acaricio el pecho y le pellizco un pezón—. Yo también te quiero.

—¿Incluso después de lo de hoy?

Ay, Dios. ¿Está admitiendo que se ha portado fatal? Esto es hacer progresos.

—¿Te refieres a después de que me hayas estado acosando todo el día?

Hace un mohín juguetón y se lleva las manos detrás de la cabeza. Se me hace la boca agua cuando sus músculos se relajan y se flexionan.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —protesta. Levanto una ceja burlona—. De verdad —insiste.

No estaba preocupado por mí en absoluto. Simplemente ha tenido un ataque y se ha puesto posesivo de forma injustificada.

—Te has pasado tres pueblos y te has puesto muy posesivo. Mi hombre difícil tiene que relajarse.

Da un respingo.

—No soy difícil.

—Eres difícil y lo niegas.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que niego?

—Que eres difícil, exigente e irracional. Tu numerito de hoy ha sido excesivo.

Necesito saber que no me va a sabotear todas mis reuniones de negocios con clientes del sexo opuesto. Ha dicho que sólo iba a hacerlo con Viktor, pero luego ha añadido que lo haría con cualquier otro hombre que supusiera una amenaza. Su idea de amenaza dista mucho de la mía. Va a eliminar a todos mis clientes masculinos, lo sé. Voy a tener que ponerle un candado a mi agenda y otro en mi boca. Paso de contarle nada.

Parece un poco enfadado.

—Iba a intentar ligar contigo y entonces sí que habría tenido que ir a saco con él.

Me río. ¿Es que acaso no lo ha hecho ya? No necesita que le diga que Viktor ya intentó ligar conmigo. Mejor me guardo ese dato.

—Yo creo que se lo has dejado muy claro. Ha sido vergonzoso —gruño.

—Era necesario —farfulla, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco para demostrarle lo harta que estoy.

—Deberías correr unos cuantos kilómetros más —digo—. ¡Uy, la bañera! —Doy un salto y corro hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¡Vuelve! ¡Yo te necesito más! —grita ante mi partida.

—¿No te has cansado ya de mí? —Cierro el grifo.

Llevo aquí varios días seguidos. Me llama, me envía mensajes, me manda flores y hace que John me lleve a trabajar. Es una especie de forma de estar en contacto o de control. Apuesto a que no aguanta un día entero sin sabotearme el trabajo o sin entrometerse en mi jornada. Pero ¿preferiría que se mantuviera al margen? Me gustan las flores y los mensajes; es su manía de avasallar y pisotear lo que me molesta. ¿Se sentiría tentado de tomarse una copa para sobrellevar el día? ¿Debería marriesgarme? Mi cabeza relajada empieza a dolerme... otra vez.

Vuelvo al dormitorio y sigue espatarrado en el suelo. Está para comérselo. Me acerco y me siento sobre sus caderas.

—¿Que si me he cansado de ti? Para nada. Te necesito cada segundo del día, igual que tú me necesitas a mí.

Me pellizca un pezón y doy un saltito encima de él. Aterrizo sobre su erección y él me lanza su sonrisa arrebatadora.

—¿Y si no pudieras estar conmigo en todo el día? —En el futuro, habrá ocasiones en las que él estará de viaje de negocios, o puede que tenga que viajar yo.

Se le borra la sonrisa de la cara y me mira muy serio.

—¿Vas a intentar detenerme?

—No, pero puede que haya situaciones en las que no tengas acceso inmediato a mí.

Una mirada de pánico le cruza el rostro y el labio inferior desaparece entre sus dientes. Está pensando en lo que acabo de decir y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que iba muy en serio cuando decía que me tendría cuando quisiera y donde quisiera. Eso no es nada razonable. He visto el resultado de no haber respondido alguna llamada: se puso frenético.

—¿Le darías al vodka? —Ya está, ya lo he dicho.

Se echa a reír y yo frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—Te prometí que no iba a volver a beber, nunca. Iba muy en serio —dice con total confianza.

Se sienta y me coge de las caderas. Doy un respingo y él sonríe.

—A la bañera. Te quiero mojada y resbaladiza.

—Tu seguridad en ti mismo es impresionante —mascullo con sarcasmo mientras me levanto y le tiendo la mano.

Me mira, entorna los ojos, me coge de la mano, tira de mí y me da la vuelta. Me envuelve con su cuerpo y me da un beso largo y sentido.

—Es muy fácil tenerla, porque te tengo a ti. No le des tantas vueltas, señorita.

¡Ja! Para él es fácil decirlo. Soy yo la que tiene que lidiar con un tarambana.

—¿Entonces mañana no vas a molestarme en todo el día? —No va a ser capaz de dejarme en paz, lo sé.

Los engranajes de su cabeza trabajan a toda velocidad y se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿Comemos juntos?

Lo sabía. Es incapaz.

—He quedado con Luna para comer —le digo para rechazar su propuesta.

Hace un mohín.

—¿Puedo ir yo también?

No, no puede porque necesito tiempo con Luna para hablar de él y de su forma imposible de ser.

—No —respondo con firmeza.

—Creo que estás siendo muy poco razonable —protesta.

Echo la cabeza atrás y suelto una carcajada. Tiene mucha cara dura, entonces me hace cosquillas y doy un salto y me arqueo.

—¡Para! —chillo.

—¡No!

—¡Por favor! —Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas e intento soltarme. No puedo más.

—¿Comemos juntos? —pregunta con calma sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas.

—¡De ningún modo! —chillo sin poder parar de reír. No es justo, no voy a ceder. ¡No!

—Tal vez tenga mejor suerte con un polvo de entrar en razón. —Me suelta, me relajo e intento controlar mi respiración irregular y angustiada.

—Harry, no puedo estar contigo cada segundo del día —repongo tratando de que me entienda.

—Podrías, si dejaras de trabajar —lo dice muy en serio.

Abro los ojos, furiosa. ¡Nunca! Adoro mi trabajo.

—Ahora quien no está siendo nada razonable... —Pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos en cuanto me penetra. Dios, aquí viene el polvo de entrar en razón, pero ¿a qué tengo que acceder?, ¿a comer con él o a retirarme? ¿A los veintiséis? ¡Es absurdo!

No pierde el tiempo. Entra y sale como un loco. Abro las piernas y me sujeta por las muñecas.

—¿Comemos juntos? —pregunta mientras me embiste con más fuerza.

Mi cerebro acaba de abandonar el edificio pero consigo procesar que es un polvo de entrar en razón sobre la comida de mañana. Qué alivio. Será más fácil dejar que venga a comer conmigo que retirarme, aunque se lo voy a poner difícil igualmente. Don Imposible tiene un reto entre manos.

—¡No! —grito, desafiante.

Gruñe y embiste, su erección me acaricia con fuerza y rapidez mientras él entra y sale como un animal salvaje.

—Respondes tan bien a mí.

¡Lo sé! Me pone un dedo encima y se me caen las bragas solas.

—Harry, por favor.

Me ataca sin piedad con sus caderas y se mueve como una fiera en mi interior.

—Nena, deja que vaya a comer contigo.

Niego con la cabeza mientras contengo el aliento.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—¡Sí! —grito con la respiración acelerada. La cresta de un orgasmo explosivo cae sobre mí y sus manos sujetan mis muñecas con más fuerza.

—Di que sí —insiste con brusquedad. También está a punto de correrse.

¿Qué pasa si no digo que sí? ¿Y si le llevo la contraria?

—¡No! —No voy a ceder. No puede echarme un polvo de entrar en razón cada vez que le diga que no a algo.

Me penetra sin parar, mis caderas se tensan, se me nubla la mente.

—Ginny, dame lo que quiero.

—¡Ginny!

—Vas a correrte.

—¡Sí! —grito. Todo el estrés acumulado durante el día va a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Nena, no sabes lo que me haces —añade, y me da una potente estocada con un movimiento relampagueante de sus caderas.

Se me queda la mente en blanco y estoy a punto de estallar cuando se detiene, lo que hace que mi orgasmo inminente se desvanezca.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamo, estupefacta. Muevo las caderas en busca de la fricción que necesito para hacerme saltar por los aires, pero él se aparta hasta que sólo el glande sigue dentro de mí

—. ¡Serás hijo de perra! —le espeto.

—¡Cuidado con esa boca! Di que sí, Ginny —jadea sin perder el control de sus palabras. ¿Cómo lo hace? Sé que está a punto de correrse.

—No. —Me mantengo firme.

Niega con la cabeza, me clava la mirada y entra en mí, muy despacio, y luego levanta las caderas.

—¡Ahhhh! —gimo—. Más rápido.

—Di la palabra mágica, Ginny. —Repite el movimiento de tortura—. Dila y tendrás lo que quieres.

—No juegas limpio —protesto.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—¡No! —grito, frustrada. Esta tortura es lo peor.

Afloja las manos que sujetan mis muñecas.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, nena. ¿Comemos juntos mañana? —Harry mueve intermitentemente las caderas hacia adelante mientras formula la pregunta y yo pierdo la capacidad de llevarle la contraria.

—Fóllame —lloriqueo.

Me mira con una media sonrisa; esto lo divierte.

—Cuidado con esa boca. —Ahora sonríe del todo—. ¿Eso ha sido un «sí»?

—¡Sí! —grito.

—Buena chica. —Se adentra en mí con fuerza, como un rayo, y la deliciosa presión comienza a crecer de nuevo, lista para desbordarme.

Me tenso de pies a cabeza y oleadas de calor recorren mi torrente sanguíneo, la piel me arde por el roce de la moqueta. Es un momento demencial.

—¡Harry! —Mi cuerpo estalla de placer en mil direcciones por mi sistema nervioso y se produce una explosión en mi sexo.

Grito.

Sus embates se vuelven apremiantes y su respiración fuerte e irregular. Se estrella contra mí con gritos carnales y me da todo lo que tiene. Los músculos de mi interior se aferran a él con voracidad y mi cuerpo, agotado y laxo, está indefenso ante sus implacables estocadas.

Cae sobre mí, sudoroso, y se mueve con dulzura.

—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho —jadea en mi oído.

Acostada bajo su cuerpo duro y cálido, intento recuperar la conciencia y el aliento. Me pregunto si siempre será así. Él consigue lo que quiere, así que probablemente siempre será así. Tengo que aprender a manejar esta situación. Tengo que practicar y aprender a decirle que no. Me río ante la ridiculez de lo que estoy pensando. No voy a decirle nunca que no.

Se apoya en las manos y caigo en la cuenta de que no hace ningún gesto de dolor.

—¡Tu mano! —grito.

La levanta y veo que sigue un poco amoratada, pero la inflamación ha desaparecido.

—Está bien. Romilda me obligó a tenerla metida en hielo casi toda la tarde.

«¿Qué?»

—¿Romilda? —digo sin preocuparme del tono de mi voz. Resulta que me sale el de acusación.

Él frunce el ceño y me odio por parecer tan sorprendida.

—Ha hecho lo que haría cualquier buena amiga —dice tan tranquilo, cosa que no hace más que preocuparme.

Ella ha visto las marcas de las muñecas. No hace falta ser muy listo para saber de qué son. No me gusta que otra mujer cuide de él, pero el hecho de que lo haga doña Morritos hace que me salga la vena celosa. Me ha dejado claro que me detesta y que le gusta Harry. Y las mujeres de La Mansión es probable que me traten igual de mal y... me duele la cabeza.

De repente mi lado posesivo no me gusta nada. Dios, siempre me burlo de Harry por ponerse así.

Soy una hipócrita, y el modo en que me está mirando, para saber de qué humor estoy, tampoco me ayuda. Es un hombre muy deseable que asalta a las mujeres con esa puta sonrisa que hace que se derritan a sus pies.

Me revuelvo debajo de él para que me suelte y él deja que me levante. Frunce el ceño. Voy directa a meterme en la bañera de agua caliente. No me siento cómoda con esta clase de sentimientos.

Nunca he sido celosa. Voy a tener que espantarle las mujeres a diario. Eso sí que es un trabajo a jornada completa. De hecho, es posible que sí necesite retirarme.

—¿Alguien ha visto al monstruo de los ojos verdes? —Ahí está, desnudo en todo su esplendor, junto a la puerta del baño.

—No —me burlo. No podría parecer más celosa ni a propósito.

Se acerca a la bañera y se mete detrás de mí. Me rodea por detrás con las piernas y con los brazos y me atrae hacia su pecho.

—Ginny, sólo tengo ojos para ti —me susurra al oído—. Y soy todo tuyo.

Coge la esponja natural del borde de la bañera, la mete en el agua y empieza a pasármela por el

pecho.

— Quiero saber cosas de ti.

Noto que suspira.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿La Mansión es sólo un negocio o lo has mezclado con el placer? —inquiero directamente. Sé que lo ha mezclado con el placer porque lo dijo el tío raro al que Harry le hizo una cara nueva el día en que descubrí lo que en realidad ocurría allí. También me lo dijo Sam. Entonces ¿para qué pregunto?

Noto un sabor amargo en la boca. La esponja se detiene en mi pecho unos segundos pero luego vaga por mi cuerpo.

—Directa al grano —dice en tono seco.

—Dímelo —insisto.

Deja escapar un suspiro tan hondo que estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y mirarlo para dejarle claro que no me gusta que su reacción a mi pregunta sea el aburrimiento.

—He picoteado —dice como si le molestara.

«¿Picoteado?»

No me gusta cómo suena «picoteado» en ese contexto.

—¿Y sigues picoteando?

—¡No! —Se pone muy a la defensiva.

—¿Cuándo picoteaste por última vez? —No sé si quiero saberlo ¿Por qué le pregunto estas cosas?

La esponja se detiene de nuevo. Por favor, no me digas que tiene que pensar la respuesta.

—Mucho antes de conocerte —responde mientras sigue acariciándome con la esponja.

—¿Como cuánto tiempo? —Necesito cerrar el pico. La verdad es que no quiero saberlo, pero las preguntas me salen solas.

—Ginny, ¿de verdad importa? —Está molesto.

—Sí —respondo rápidamente. No, la verdad es que no, pero sus evasivas y sus monosílabos me pican la curiosidad.

—No era algo habitual. —Está haciendo piruetas para evitar darme una respuesta.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Va a cambiar lo que sientes por mí? —dice, y esa pregunta hace que me pique aún más la curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá hecho?

—No —contesto, aunque no estoy tan segura. Él cree que cambiará mis sentimientos.

—Entonces ¿podemos dejar el tema? Forma parte de mi pasado, igual que otras muchas cosas, y prefiero que se queden donde están. —Es un tono de punto y final.

El tío pasa de mí.

—Sólo tengo ojos para ti. Punto. —Me da un beso en la coronilla—. ¿Cuándo te vienes aquí?

Gruño para mí. Para eso también me echó un polvo de entrar en razón. Empiezo a darme cuenta de que sus polvos de entrar en razón sólo sirven para que le dé la razón a él.

—Ya estoy aquí —le recuerdo.

—Quiero decir que cuándo vamos a traer tus cosas. —Me pellizca un pezón—. No te pases de lista.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Necesito recoger mis cosas de casa de Dean, y tengo un montón de ropa en casa Luna (a pesar de que hice limpieza general), pero no sé si es una buena idea.

—Tengo que recoger el resto de mis cosas de casa de Dean. —¿De verdad lo he dicho en voz alta?

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —me grita al oído, y retrocedo ante la potencia de su voz.

Está claro: lo he dicho en voz alta.

—Enviaré a Ron. Ya te dije que no ibas a volver a verlo.

Cierto. Más me vale cambiar de tema. No vamos a ninguna parte, no soy tan tonta. Ron no va a ir y ya he quedado con Dean. Harry nunca lo sabrá. Bueno, se enterará cuando vea mis cosas, pero para entonces ya estará hecho.

Cambio de tema.

—Dime dónde estuviste cuando desapareciste.

Se pone tenso.

—No —escupe a toda velocidad.

Vale, me estoy cabreando. Me vuelvo para que tenga que mirarme a los ojos.

—La última vez que te guardaste las cosas, te dejé.

Abre los ojos y luego los entorna. Sabe que lo he pillado.

—Me encerré en mi despacho.

—¿Durante cuatro días? —No cuela.

—Sí, Ginny, durante cuatro días. —Mira hacia la pared para evitar mi mirada.

—Mírame —le mando.

Me mira, sorprendido de que se lo haya ordenado.

—¿Perdona? —Está casi riéndose. No me gustan esos aires de superioridad.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo en tu despacho? —pregunto. Joder, ¿por qué no cierro la boca de una puta vez?

—Beber. Ya está. Eso es lo que estuve haciendo. Estaba intentando ahogar las penas y tu recuerdo en vodka. ¿Ya estás contenta?

Intenta cambiarme de posición pero me tenso y me convierto en un peso muerto. ¿Estuvo bebiendo? ¿Se pasó cuatro días inconsciente hasta que lo encontré el viernes? Me siento muy, muy culpable.

Me resisto y le empujo el cuerpo mojado de vuelta a la bañera. Cede y me deja hacer. Sé que es más fuerte que yo y que podría irse si quisiera, pero la verdad es que no quiere escapar. Me deslizo por sus piernas hasta que nuestras narices se rozan.

Alza la mirada.

—Lo siento —susurra.

Me derrito y le doy un beso apremiante en la boca, una forma de decirle sin palabras que no me importa.

—Lo siento, nena.

—Calla. —Me aprieto contra su cuerpo, ataco su boca, desesperada por hacerle entender que me importa un pimiento. Me siento responsable... Me siento culpable.

—Cuando vi los cardenales en tus brazos me di cuenta de que había tocado fondo, Ginny.

—Chsss. —Lo hago callar, y mi boca le cubre la cara de pequeños besos—. Ya has dicho bastante.

Me coge del culo y me levanta. Hunde la cara en mi pecho.

—No volverá a pasar. Me mataría antes de volver a hacerte daño.

No es necesario que lo diga de esta forma. Lo entiendo. Lo siente. Yo también. No debería haberlo dejado así. Debería haberme quedado, haberle dado una ducha fría y haber esperado a que se le pasara la borrachera.

—Ya he hablado bastante, Harry.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé. Y yo también lo siento.

Me suelta y me deslizo de nuevo por su cuerpo hasta que estamos cara a cara.

—¿Tú por qué tienes que sentirlo?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ojalá no te hubiera dejado.

—Ginny, no te culpo por haberte marchado. Me lo merecía y me anima a no volver a beber. Saber que podría perderte es mi mayor motivación, créeme.

—No volveré a abandonarte. Nunca.

Me sonríe.

—Espero que no, porque sería mi fin.

—Y el mío —digo en voz baja acariciándole el pelo. Necesito que sepa que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Bien, ninguno de los dos va a irse a ninguna parte. Eso ha quedado claro. —Me besa con suavidad.

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunto sin apartarme. Necesitamos hablar de otra cosa.

—Sí. ¿Vas a prepararme una comida equilibrada?

Sonrío.

—Estoy cansada. ¿Podemos encargar una comida equilibrada?

—Pues claro. Tú relájate y yo pediré la cena.

Me levanta y sale de la bañera. La charla ha sido extraña y satisfactoria. Se está abriendo a mí. Después de cenar comida china nada equilibrada, me ovillo en el sofá bajo el brazo de Harry. Me acaricia el pelo mientras ve un programa de MotoGP. Está claro que le apasiona: está muy concentrado en la televisión. Me acurruco a su lado y me pregunto qué pasará mañana. Ya ha negociado la comida con un polvo de entrar en razón que quitaba el sentido. Podría negarme, pero entonces me caería un polvo de recordatorio. No estaría mal...

Estoy adormilada y mi mente se encierra en sus actividades desconocidas en La Mansión. ¿Es necesario que me entere de todos los detalles? Lo creo cuando dice que no tiene ojos para otra mujer, de verdad, así que investigar sobre sus ex amantes no va a llevarme a ninguna parte; sólo conseguiría ponerme celosa. El hecho de imaginármelo con otra me pone enferma. Ya tiene una edad (que ahora ya la sé), y es un hombre muy atractivo. Seguro que tiene un montón de conflictos sexuales, pero forman parte del pasado, como él dice. Sólo importan el aquí y el ahora, y yo estoy aquí, ahora.

—Vamos, nena. —Me coge en brazos y me lleva a la cama.

Ni me muevo cuando me desviste y me deja sobre el colchón, se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza.

—Te quiero —susurra.

Y como he perdido el habla, me limito a acurrucarme junto a él.

Abro los ojos y todavía es de noche. Soy vagamente consciente de que la cama vibra y de que estoy mojada.

«Pero ¿qué coño...?»

Tardo unos instantes pero, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, me doy de bruces contra la realidad. Busco la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y la luz me hace daño en los ojos. Los entorno, intentando enfocar, y veo que Harry está sentado en la cama, abrazado a las rodillas y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Mierda, está empapado y tiene las pupilas dilatadas. Parece petrificado.

Me abalanzo sobre él. ¿Debería acunarlo?

—¿Harry? —digo con dulzura, no quiero asustarlo. No responde. Sigue meciéndose.

Entonces empieza a hablar.

—Te necesito —dice.

—¿Harry? —Le pongo la mano en el hombro y lo sacudo un poco. Parece muy asustado—.¿Harry?

«¿Mojado?»

—Te necesito, te necesito, te necesito —repite la misma canción una y otra vez. Quiero echarme a llorar.

—Harry, por favor —le suplico—. Para, estoy aquí.

No soporto verlo así. Está temblando y tiene la cara empapada en sudor. La arruga de la frente es más profunda que nunca.

Intento colocarme en su campo de visión pero parece que no me ve. Sigue meciéndose y hablando solo, con la mirada perdida. Está dormido. Aparto las piernas de su cuerpo y me tumbo en su regazo.

Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Tiene la espalda sudada. No sé si está consciente, pero sus brazos se aferran a mí y entierra la cara en mi cuello.

Permanecemos así una eternidad. Le susurro al oído, esperando que me reconozca y que despierte de su terror nocturno. Si es que esto es un terror nocturno, no tengo ni idea. Despierto no está, hasta ahí llego.

—¿Ginny? —musita en mi cuello dos siglos después. Tiene la voz rota y cansada.

Está despierto.

—Hola. Estoy aquí. —Le cojo la cara con las manos. Sus ojos buscan algo en los míos. No sé muy bien qué.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? —Me preocupo aún más.

—Por todo. —Se tumba sobre la cama y me arrastra consigo. Acabo echada sobre su torso sudado. Estoy empapada pero me da igual.

Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y escucho cómo se normaliza el latido de su corazón.

—¿Harry? —digo, nerviosa.

No contesta. Levanto la cabeza y veo que se ha dormido y parece estar en paz. ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?

Paso horas tumbada sobre él, buscando mil razones para sus disculpas. Mierda, quizá le esté buscando los tres pies al gato. Hay muchas cosas por las que debería pedirme perdón. Por mentirme, por engañarme, por beber, por ser tan poco razonable, por su vena posesiva, por su comportamiento neurótico, por fastidiarme la reunión, por...

Me quedo dormida mientras repaso todas las razones por las que Harry debería pedirme perdón.


	13. CAPITULO 13

CAPITULO 13

—Te quiero.

Siento unos labios carnosos que conozco muy bien acariciando los míos mientras me despierto.

Abro los ojos y veo el hermoso rostro de Harry.

—Despierta, preciosa.

Me desperezo. ¡Qué gusto! Parpadeo y caigo en la cuenta de que está vestido. Mi cerebro inconsciente toma nota de que con Harry ya vestido no hay peligro de que me arrastre por todo Londres en una de sus carreras matutinas de castigo.

—¿Qué hora es? —grazno.

—Tranquila, sólo son las seis y media. Tengo que recibir a unos cuantos proveedores a primera hora. Quería verte antes de irme. —Se agacha, me da un beso y me inunda el sabor de su aliento mentolado.

¿Proveedores? ¿Qué clase de proveedores? Corto esos pensamientos por lo sano. Es demasiado temprano y, si de verdad son las seis y media, es demasiado tarde para correr veintidós kilómetros por Londres, así que los proveedores me importan un pimiento.

—No me hace falta tener los ojos abiertos para que tú puedas verme —protesto mientras tiro de su espalda para que vuelva a mí. Huele de rechupete.

—Ven a desayunar conmigo. —Me levanta de la cama y me agarro a él con mi cuerpo desnudo y mi estilo habitual de chimpancé—. Me vas a arrugar la ropa —dice en absoluto preocupado mientras me saca del dormitorio y me lleva a la cocina.

—Pues suéltame —contraataco. Sé que no va a hacerlo.

—Nunca.

Sonrío satisfecha y absorbo cada gota de agua fresca que desprende.

—No necesito un polvo de recordatorio. Puedes venir a comer.

—Esa boca. —Se echa a reír—. Lo siento. De verdad que necesitaba verte antes de irme.

Me pongo tensa en cuanto lo dice. Bueno, de hecho, en cuanto dice «lo siento». ¡Mierda! Había olvidado su crisis nerviosa de medianoche. Bueno, no es que se me haya olvidado, es que mi cerebro consciente no la ha procesado aún.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ha notado que me he puesto tensa de repente. Me sienta en el frío mármol pero no me sorprende como la otra vez. Estoy demasiado ocupada buscando en mi mente el mejor modo de abordar el

asunto.

—Anoche te despertaste —digo.

—¿Sí? —Frunce el ceño y no sé si se siente aliviado o decepcionado.

—¿No te acuerdas?

—No. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

Me deja en el mármol y va hacia la nevera.

—¿Huevos, un _bagel_ , algo de fruta?

«¿Ya está?»

—Dijiste que me necesitabas. —Lo dejo caer, a ver si lo pilla.

—¿Y? Es lo que digo estando despierto —replica sin apartar siquiera la vista de la nevera. Pues no, parece que no lo ha pillado.

—Me pediste perdón. —Me pongo las manos debajo de los muslos.

Vuelve de la nevera.

—Eso también lo he dicho estando despierto.

Es cierto, lo ha dicho todo despierto, pero anoche estaba hecho un poema.

Sonríe.

—Ginny, lo más probable es que tuviera una pesadilla. No me acuerdo. —Vuelve a la nevera.

—Te pusiste frenético. Estaba muy preocupada —digo tímidamente. No fue normal.

Cierra la nevera, con más fuerza de la necesaria, y de inmediato me arrepiento de haber sacado el tema. No me da miedo. Lo he visto perder los nervios muchas veces, pero me preocupa el modo en que se abrazaba a sí mismo. No quiero empezar el día con una pelea. Hablaba en sueños, eso es todo.

Se acerca mordiéndose el labio y lo observo con cautela. Cuando llega a mi lado, se abre paso entre mis piernas, me saca las manos de debajo de los muslos y las sostiene entre ambos. Me las acaricia con los pulgares.

—Deja de preocuparte por lo que dije en sueños. ¿No dije que te quería? —pregunta con ternura.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No.

Sus ojos verdes parpadean y una de las comisuras de sus labios forma media sonrisa.

—Eso es todo lo que importa.

Me besa en la frente.

Me aparto de sus labios. Sí, importa. Lo está haciendo otra vez. Me está dando evasivas.

—No fue normal, y ya me estoy hartando de ese tonito. —Le lanzo una mirada asesina y retrocede, sorprendido, con la boca abierta. Pero no le doy la oportunidad de devolvérmela—. O desembuchas o me largo —amenazo.

Él cierra la boca, no dice nada. Lo he cogido por sorpresa.

Levanto las cejas, altanera.

—¿Qué eliges?

—Dijiste que nunca ibas a dejarme —replica, despacio.

—Vale, deja que lo reformule: no te dejaré si empiezas a darme respuestas cuando te pregunte algo. ¿Qué te parece?

Se muerde el labio sin quitarme el ojo de encima pero no desvío la mirada. Mantengo el contacto visual y pongo una cara muy seria. Sus pulgares me acarician con firmeza.

—No tiene importancia.

Me echo a reír, escéptica, y hago ademán de moverme, pero él se acerca más para evitar que me baje de la encimera.

—Harry, voy a marcharme —digo, pero sé que no es verdad.

—Soñé que te habías ido. —Habla como una metralleta, casi en estado de pánico.

Dejo de intentar soltarme.

—¿Qué?

—Soñé que me despertaba y que te habías ido.

—¿Adónde?

—Y yo qué coño sé. —Me suelta y se lleva las manos a la cabeza—. No podía encontrarte.

—¿Soñaste que te dejaba?

Frunce el ceño.

—No sé dónde estabas. Simplemente te habías ido.

—Vaya. —No sé qué más decir. No me mira. ¿Se puso así porque yo lo dejaba?

—No fue un sueño agradable, eso es todo. —Está avergonzado y de repente me siento un pelín culpable. Está muy descolocado.

—No voy a dejarte. —Intento que se lo crea—. Pero tenemos que hablar. Tengo que torturarte para sacarte información, Harry. Es agotador.

—Perdona.

Lo atraigo de vuelta entre mis muslos. Es uno de esos momentos en los que yo soy la fuerte. A medida que descifro a este hombre, se vuelven más frecuentes.

—¿Habías tenido pesadillas antes?

—No. —Acepta mi abrazo y me estrecha con fuerza.

—Porque estabas borracho.

—No, Ginny. No soy un alcohólico.

—No he dicho que lo fueras.

Lo abrazo con fuerza y me da un poco de pena pero me alegro de que se haya abierto. Es tan fuerte y tan seguro de sí mismo, pero estas pequeñas grietas son cada vez más evidentes. ¿Las estaré causando yo?

—¿Puedo prepararte un desayuno equilibrado? —pregunta deshaciendo nuestro abrazo.

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Qué te apetece?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tostadas.

—¿Tostadas?

Asiento. Son las seis y media de la mañana, mi estómago no se ha despertado aún.

—Eso no es muy equilibrado —masculla.

—Es demasiado temprano para comer.

—No, no lo es. Y tienes que comer, estás demasiado delgada.

Me suelta y se dirige a poner el pan en la tostadora. Yo bajo del mármol y me siento en un taburete para contemplar cómo se desliza por la estancia. Me conmueve. Ha reconocido que cocina de pena, así que el hecho de que se haya ofrecido a prepararme el desayuno es adorable. Pongo los codos en la encimera y apoyo la barbilla sobre las palmas de las manos para estudiarlo mejor. Ha tenido un mal sueño. O una pesadilla. Sea lo que sea, debe de haber sido muy duro. Es un hombre hecho y derecho, y ayer una pesadilla lo redujo a un estado patético. Espero que no sean frecuentes, porque fue horrible tener que verlo así, tan asustado y tan vulnerable. No me gustó.

Suspiro para mis adentros. Está más guapo que nunca esta mañana. No se ha afeitado, y me encanta cuando lleva barba de un día. No se ha puesto traje, sólo unos pantalones gris marengo y una camisa negra. Es posible que cambie de opinión sobre la comida para que no tenga más remedio que echarme un polvo de recordatorio.

Coge la mantequilla, cuchillos y platos y lo dispone todo en la isleta, delante de mí. Luego se dirige de nuevo a la nevera y se sienta a mi lado con un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete. Lo miro sin poder creérmelo. Desenrosca la tapa y mete el dedo.

Luego se lo lleva a la boca y me mira.

—¿Qué? —masculla.

—¿Y tú me das lecciones a mí acerca de un desayuno equilibrado? —Miro el bote que tiene en la mano. Traga.

—Los frutos secos son muy sanos. Además, tú eres más importante que yo.

Meneo la cabeza y unto la mantequilla en mi tostada bajo su atenta mirada.

—A mí me importas tú —le gruño a mi tostada, y lo miro mientras le pego un mordisco.

Harry sonríe.

—Me alegro. ¿Qué tienes hoy en la agenda? —pregunta como si nada mientras vuelve a meter el dedo en el tarro.

Me atraganto y frunce el ceño. ¿Lo pregunta en serio? ¡No pienso decírselo!

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que quiera saber lo que vas a hacer hoy? —Me hace un mohín.

Me trago el bocado de tostada.

—Oh, por nada —doy otro mordisco—, si pensara que de verdad te interesa y que no lo preguntas para volver a chafarme el día. —No puedo decirlo con más sarcasmo.

—De verdad me interesa. —Parece dolido.

No cuela.

—Te veo en el Baroque a la una. Tengo que llamar a Luna y avisarla de que vas a fastidiarnos la comida de chicas.

—No le importará. Me quiere —dice con total confianza.

—Eso es porque le compraste a _Margo Junior_ —le recuerdo.

—No, es porque me lo dijo.

Es un engreído.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando salimos. —Me aparta el pelo de la cara—. La noche en que te enseñé a bailar. La noche en que pillaste aquel superpedo.

—¿Superpedo? —pregunto con la boca llena.

—Borracha.

Me burlo.

—Seguro que Luna también estaba borracha.

Bueno, no tanto como yo, pero eso no era difícil. Aunque iba bien cocida, cosa que tampoco importa. Luna no le diría a nadie que le gusta si no fuera verdad, y mucho menos que lo quiere, ni siquiera cuando es en plan cariñoso.

—Y no sólo aquella vez. —Mete el dedo en el tarro y me lo pone delante de las narices. Hago una mueca de asco y él se ríe antes de llevárselo a la boca.

—¿Más veces? —pregunto sin darle importancia mientras muerdo mi tostada. Lo está haciendo a propósito.

—En La Mansión —lo suelta como si el hecho de que Luna estuviera en La Mansión fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La mandíbula me llega a la encimera de mármol. Recuerdo que Luna fue allí el sábado por la noche y que ese día llamaron a Harry para que acudiera allí. Tuvo que ser entonces. Luna no entró en detalles cuando le pregunté. Lo gracioso es lo que dijo y que no quiso explicarme mejor. Sin duda, no iba a insistir después de cómo reaccionó a mi interrogatorio.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Luna en La Mansión? —Intento decirlo con naturalidad pero, a juzgar por la cara que pone, me ha salido fatal.

Sonríe.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Salta del taburete y tira el tarro vacío a la basura—. Tengo que pirarme.

—¿Pirarte?

—Sí, largarme..., irme..., salir zumbando. —Me guiña el ojo y me derrito en el taburete. Está de buen humor, juguetón y bromista. Lo quiero. El Harry relajado empieza a ser un habitual últimamente.

—He decidido que no es buena idea que vengas a comer. No quiero que Luna piense que somos como lapas —suelto de pronto. Me vuelvo y sigo comiéndome mi tostada con toda la indiferencia que soy capaz de fingir. No obstante, me cuesta, porque mi hombre está gruñendo y erizándose detrás de mí.

Me coge y grito cuando me da la vuelta y me empotra contra la pared. Me aplasta con su delicioso cuerpo y yo todavía tengo la tostada en la mano. Sus ojos me dicen que no sabe si lo he dicho en serio, y me siento... casi culpable.

Sé lo que me espera.

Lucho por ocultar la sonrisa que baila en las comisuras de mi boca. Se apoya en mí y levanta las caderas para que pueda sentir toda su caricia en mi sexo. Gimo, pícara, de pura satisfacción.

—No lo has dicho en serio.

Desliza la mano por mi vientre, hacia el punto en el que se unen mis muslos.

—Muy en serio —lo reto, y doy un respingo cuando introduce el pulgar en mi zona sensible.

Dios, nunca voy a cansarme de él.

—Voy a ser muy rápido —musita mientras continúa follándome con el dedo. Suspiro y saboreo sus caricias expertas—. No juegues conmigo, Ginny.

Retira la mano y se aparta.

«¡¿Qué?!»

Quiero agarrarlo y volver a meter su mano donde debería estar. ¿A qué demonios juega? Le lanzo una mirada como diciendo «¿De qué coño vas?», y se ríe a gusto.

—Ya llego tarde porque quería asegurarme de que comías algo. Si llego a saber que te iba a dar por jugar conmigo, te habría follado primero y luego te habría dado de comer.

Se acerca y me restriega las caderas, siempre a punto para el amor, y jadea en mi oído:

—A la una en punto. —Le da un mordisco a mi tostada—. Te quiero, señorita.

Me mira más arrogante que nunca.

—No es verdad —le suelto—. Si me quisieras, no me abandonarías a medio camino del orgasmo.

—¡Oye! —me grita. Parece enfadado—. No dudes nunca de lo mucho que te quiero. Eso me cabrea muchísimo.

Intento poner cara de que lo siento pero, con las ganas que tenía de correrme, me cuesta mucho convencer a mi cerebro para que haga nada. Sólo quiere obligar a Harry a terminar lo que ha empezado. Sé que se ha puesto cachondo. ¿Cómo es que se va sin más?

—Que pases un buen día —añade; su mirada se suaviza y me besa en la mejilla—. Te echaré de menos con locura, nena.

Eso ya lo sé. Pero sólo quedan seis horas hasta la hora de comer. Sobrevivirá.

Una vez arreglada, bajo por el ascensor y taconeo por el vestíbulo mientras busco las gafas de sol en el bolso.

—Buenos días,Ginny—dice Clive al pasar.

—Buenos días —respondo, me pongo las gafas y saludo a la luz del sol. Me paro de repente al ver a Ron apoyado en su Range Rover.

¿Va en serio?

Se levanta las gafas de sol y se encoge de hombros. Menos mal, a él también le parece ridículo. Pero hoy necesito mi coche para poder recoger las cosas de casa de Dean después del trabajo.

—Ron, puedo ir yo sola al trabajo. —Lo cierto es que estoy un poco harta.

—No creo que puedas, muchacha —dice arrastrando las palabras. ¿De qué habla?—. Están lavando tu coche. —Se encoge de hombros otra vez y se sienta detrás del volante.

Me vuelvo y compruebo que hay un ejército de personas limpiándome el coche.

Por el amor de Dios. Saco las llaves del bolso y veo que faltan las del Mini. Don Controlador va a tener que explicarme qué hacía hurgando en el bolso de una mujer (y, ya de paso, por qué me toquetea el móvil). Es de muy mala educación. ¿Por qué nunca me pide mi opinión? Es una lata.

Llamaré a Luna. Ella me llevará. Marco su número.

—¡Nena! —responde, contenta.

—Oye, ¿podrías llevarme a casa de Dean cuando salga de trabajar para que pueda recoger mis cosas? —Se lo pido todo lo de prisa que puedo.

—Claro.

—Genial. Te veo a la hora de comer. Por cierto, Harry también viene.

Cuelgo y me siento al lado de Ron. Lleva su modelito habitual: traje negro y camisa negra. ¿Cuántos trajes negros tendrá?

—¿Crees que está siendo poco razonable y difícil? —pregunto con naturalidad mientras bajo el espejo para poder ponerme el brillo de labios.

—Sí, muchacha —dice con su forma de hablar de siempre—. Pero, como ya te he dicho, sólo es así contigo.

Dejo caer la mano en el regazo y miro a John, que, como siempre, está tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante.

—¿Y en el trabajo no se comporta como un lunático?

—No.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Es simpático?

—Sí.

Suspiro con toda el alma para que John sepa que quiero una respuesta más larga.

—¿Por qué?

Me mira y me deslumbra con sus dientes blancos. Veo el brillo de su diente de oro.

—Muchacha, no seas demasiado dura con ese hijo de perra. Nunca le había importado nadie hasta que llegaste tú.

Me reclino en mi asiento y escucho cómo John comienza a tararear al ritmo del tamborileo de sus dedos. Es imposible que a Harry nunca le haya importado nadie. Tiene treinta y siete años.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunto, sonriente.

Me gano otra sonrisa de Ron.

—Treinta y siete. Pero tú eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

«¡Ay, no!»

Me muero de la vergüenza en el acto y me pongo colorada como un tomate. Había olvidado que hubo que rescatar a Harry, y me apuesto a que John se deleitó la vista. Me echo a reír para mis adentros al pensar en la escena que debió de encontrarse: un dormitorio con un dios esposado a la cama, un vibrador adornado con diamantes, mi conjunto de ropa interior de encaje por el suelo y a dicho dios haciendo agujeros en la pared con el vibrador. Me apuesto a que debió de parecerle de lo más divertido, y que Harry le explicó cómo y por qué había terminado esposado a la cama.

Mi vergüenza no conoce límites.

Pasamos el resto del trayecto en silencio, salvo por el tararear de John. Soy incapaz de mirarlo. Me deja en Berkeley Square y corro a la oficina para deshacerme de mi incomodidad. Me despido de él con un gesto de la mano. ¿Cómo voy a volver a mirarlo a la cara?

De camino a mi mesa veo a Cho ordenando un armario. Parece que está al borde del suicidio. La blusa de poliéster de cuello alto ha vuelto y el pintaúñas rojo ha desaparecido. Ha pasado lo que me temía. Los hombres son unos cabrones. Decido no mencionarlo, no creo que le haga gracia.

—Buenos días, Cho —digo tratando de no parecer excesivamente feliz. Me ofrece una tímida sonrisa antes de volver a sus tareas. Me da pena—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Se encoge de hombros. Está fatal. Me resigno a cerrar el pico y me pongo a trabajar. La mañana resulta muy productiva. Cierro unas cuantas cuentas y me pongo al día respecto a mis clientes actuales. A las doce y cuarenta y cinco, salgo a comer.

Entro en el bar y encuentro a Luna sentada a nuestra mesa de siempre. Me lanza una mirada de enfado cuando me acerco.

—Tus modales por teléfono dejan mucho que desear.

He sido un poco brusca esta mañana, pero ha sido porque estaba tan ocupada lidiando con mi hombre imposible que no he podido cuidar las formas.

—Perdona. —Me siento, y lo primero que veo enfrente de mí es una enorme copa de vino—.

¡Joder, Luna! ¡Llévatela de aquí! —La pongo en su lado de la mesa.

Ella me lanza cuchillos con la mirada.

—Pensé que la necesitabas.

Y la necesito, pero Harry llegará pronto. ¿Qué pensaría si me encontrara tomando vino? Sería muy cruel y desconsiderado por mi parte. Intento retirar también la copa de Luna, que se lanza a por ella.

—Luna, llegará en seguida.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja esa copa donde estaba! —me ordena, muy seria—. Harry no es mi novio.

No me puedo creer que se comporte así. Qué poco considerada. Se niega a dejar la copa y la miro mal mientras la suelto. Ella la coge y bebe un buen sorbo mirándome fijamente.

—¡Zorra!

Luna sonríe por encima de la copa. Cojo la mía y me la bebo de un trago. Ella suelta una carcajada. Dios, qué maravilla. Hace casi dos semanas que no bebo, todo un récord para mí. Dejo escapar un suspiro largo y satisfecho.

—La necesitabas. —Luna confirma lo evidente.

—Sí, y probablemente necesite otra. —El sentimiento de culpa me invade. Soy débil.

Inspecciono el bar antes de correr a la barra para dejar mi copa vacía. Me siento como una delincuente juvenil.

—Ah, y no le digas a Harry que lo quieres, que se vuelve muy creído —gimo al volver a sentarme.

Luna se parte de la risa.

—¿Te recojo en tu oficina a las seis?

Sí, vamos a zanjar esta conversación antes de que él llegue.

—¿Te viene bien? —Sé que sí pero, después de que me haya reñido por mis modales al teléfono, creo que es bueno que sea educada.

—Claro. ¿Has hablado con Dean?

—Sí, me estará esperando, pero Harry no lo sabe y no quiero que se entere —le advierto.

Luna arquea las cejas pero no dice nada.

—Me lo echaría a perder. —Me encojo de hombros.

Creo que el vino se me ha subido a la cabeza. Estoy atontada.

—¿Qué tal Sam?

—Llegará pronto. Pensé que, ya que esta mañana me has dicho que Harry se nos unía, podía preguntarle a Sam si le apetecía venir. —Lo dice como si Harry fuera la única razón por la que ha invitado a Sam. Como si no la conociera.

—Oye, ¿tú sabes qué ha pasado entre Hermione y Drew? —pregunto con curiosidad. Seguro que

Luna sabe algo.

Le brillan los ojos.

—¡No te lo vas a creer!

—¿Qué pasa? —Me acerco más a ella, emocionada ante la perspectiva de escuchar un buen chisme.

—Drew la llevó a La Mansión. ¡Y a la muy puritana no le gustó! —Luna está encantada, pero a mí me entra el pánico.

Hermione se ha enterado de la existencia de La Mansión; ¿sabrá quién es el dueño? ¿Se lo habrá contado todo Drew? ¿Habrá sumado dos y dos? Ay, Dios, espero que no. La chica no es una lumbrera, pero si lo ha averiguado sin duda se lo habrá dicho a Michael. Esto se está complicando mucho. Aunque Michael no me ha comentado nada y, con un descubrimiento tan jugoso como ése, no creo que pudiera resistirse. Quizá la pobre es tonta. Eso espero, porque lo último que necesito es a Michael y a Hermione metiéndose en mis asuntos y cuchicheando en la oficina.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —La pregunta de Luna me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—Un sándwich de beicon, lechuga y tomate con pan integral.

—¿Y para Harry?

Frunzo el ceño. No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sé cuál es su plato favorito.

—Pregunta si tienen mantequilla de cacahuete —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Mantequilla de cacahuete? —Pone cara de asco. Amén, amiga—. Mira, por ahí vienen. —

Luna señala hacia la puerta con el vaso y me vuelvo para mirar.

Suspiro de admiración, igual que Luna cuando ve a Sam. Drew es el último en llegar. Sé muy bien que Luna está disimulando lo que siente por Sam.

Harry me da un beso en la mejilla y luego acerca una silla de otra mesa para poder sentarse a mi lado, con la mano sobre mi rodilla. El calor de su mano asciende por mi pierna y me da de lleno entre los muslos. No ayuda nada cuando empieza a hacerme caricias y a darme pequeños apretones.

—Me has quitado las llaves del coche. —Lo miro enfadada.

—¿Todo el mundo bien? —Ignora mi acusación y empieza a trazar círculos con el pulgar en el interior de mi muslo. Está sonriente. Sabe perfectamente lo que me está haciendo.

Intento apartar la pierna pero no lo consiente. Me lanza una pequeña mirada de advertencia y me da un apretón extra. Es su forma de decir: cuando quiera y donde quiera.

—Yo, muy bien —sonríe Luna. Sí, está de maravilla ahora que ha llegado Sam—. Voy a pedir, ¿qué queréis tomar? —dice poniéndose en pie.

Los chicos le dicen lo que quieren para comer y ella desaparece en dirección a la barra dejándome sola con las fieras.

Harry se acerca a mí.

—Has bebido.

Me pongo tensa.

—Ha sido un accidente.

—No me importa que te tomes una si estoy contigo, Ginny. —Se vuelve hacia los hombres. ¿Qué no le importa? Niego con la cabeza.

Observo con alegría cómo Harry actúa con total normalidad con Drew y con Sam. Hablan de deportes, casi todos de riesgo, y se comportan como hombres normales y corrientes. Éste es el Harry tranquilo y relajado. Se ríe con ellos, le brillan los ojos y mantiene la mano en mi muslo.

Sonrío.

Es un placer verlo así. Me guiña un ojo y quiero sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y comérmelo a besos.

—¿Cómo está Hermione? —le pregunta Luna a Drew mientras vuelve a sentarse a la mesa. Todos lo miramos a él. Cómo disfruta Luna liándola.

—No preguntes —replica él, y le da un trago a su botellín de cerveza.

Nadie más se pone nervioso por todo el alcohol que hay sobre la mesa. ¿Acaso yo lo estoy enfocando mal?

—Es una chica muy dulce pero tiene que animarse un poco —añade.

Retrocedo en mi taburete. Ese comentario ha sido un poco duro, más aún después de haberla llevado a La Mansión. No puede despreciarla por ser un poco escéptica.

—¿Por qué la invitaste a ir? —Formulo la pregunta antes de que mi cerebro haya podido detenerme.

¿No es evidente? Harry me lanza una mirada de desaprobación y me pongo como un tomate.

Drew se encoge de hombros.

—Porque soy así y me gusta ese sitio.

—Amén —dice Sam alzando su botellín.

Abro unos ojos como platos al ver lo directo que es Sam pese a la presencia de Luna; luego noto que mi amiga se pone algo tensa. La miro, inquisitiva, pero ella finge no haberme visto y responde al brindis de Sam con su copa de vino. Él le sonríe y los ojos aún se me abren más. ¡Luna ha estado follando en La Mansión!

«¡La madre que me parió!»

—Además —prosigue Drew—, tengo que aprovechar al máximo. A partir de los treinta y cinco, todo es cuesta abajo, el culo se te pone flácido y te salen tetas. Buscaré una mujer que me ame por mi personalidad y no por mi cuerpo cuando lo necesite.

Observo que Harry se pone tenso a mi lado, aunque no me mira. Tiene treinta y siete años, pero sin duda no tiene el culo flácido ni le han salido tetas. Cruzo las piernas para que me apriete el muslo con más fuerza. Miro con el rabillo del ojo y veo que su boca es una fina línea recta.

—Sólo me quedan nueve años, más me vale disfrutarlos —dice Luna con una sonrisa sardónica.

La mandíbula me llega al suelo. No puedo creer lo que acaba de soltar. Tengo la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos. Me quedo corta si digo que estoy a cuadros. Estoy sentada a la mesa en un bar normal, en un Londres normal, con gente normal, y todos están hablando de La Mansión como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No, no son gente normal. ¿Cómo iban a serlo? Estos tres hombres han estado picoteando y ahora han arrastrado también a Luna al lado oscuro. Necesito más vino.

¿Qué coño está pasando?

—Con nosotras la edad es mucho más cruel —dice Luna blandiendo su copa de vino.

Sam le guiña el ojo, cosa que confirma mi teoría de que ha estado follando allí. Quiero sacarla de aquí y exigirle una explicación. No estoy segura de que sea bueno, a pesar de que Luna insiste en que sólo se está divirtiendo. Sé que está fingiendo.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti, Harry? —pregunto antes de beber un sorbo de mi vaso de agua.

Me sube la mano por el muslo y cierro las piernas con fuerza.

—No —responde volviéndose hacia mí—. ¿Acaso crees que mi cuerpo deja algo que desear? —

Me arquea una ceja expectante.

Es la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

—Ya sabes que no.

Sonríe.

—¿Sigo siendo tu dios?

Me sonrojo y le lanzo una mirada asesina al mismo tiempo.

—Eres un dios arrogante —murmuro.

Me coge de la nuca con la mano, me acerca a él y me da un beso en la boca de los de caerse de culo. A pesar de que estamos en público, lo dejo hacer. Como siempre, mi mente se queda en blanco y el mundo desaparece. Sólo existen Harry y su poder sobre todo mi ser. Me engulle, me atrapa, me posee...

Cuando por fin me suelta, miro a los demás, muy avergonzada por mi demostración de afecto sin tapujos. Me encuentro con un coro de expresiones de asco ante nuestra cursilería, y alguien se lleva los dedos a la boca como si fuera a vomitar. Es Harry. Lo miro, sonríe y me rodea con sus brazos.

—Sois lo peor —sentencia Luna—. Aquí está la comida, así que se acabaron las cursilerías.

Sam se le acerca y la besa en la mejilla.

—¿Te sientes desatendida?

Ella lo aparta y el camarero nos sirve la comida.

—¡No!

Todo el mundo se abalanza sobre su plato, incluido Harry, y charlamos y nos reímos mientras comemos. No se me pasa por alto que de vez en cuando Sam y Drew lanzan miraditas afectuosas hacia nuestro lado de la mesa.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo ha reaccionado Harry al comentario de Drew. Eso que ha dicho de que a partir de los treinta y cinco todo es cuesta abajo es una exageración. Mi hombre tiene un cuerpo para comérselo. De repente me viene a la cabeza la imagen de Harry picoteando. ¿Y si ha dejado de picotear y salir conmigo es un mal sustituto? Se ha retirado, por así decirlo. Me siento como una mierda. Su mano sana me acaricia el muslo mientras coge su sándwich con la mano lastimada.

Tiene mucho mejor aspecto. Los cardenales casi han desaparecido, pero las muescas rojas de las muñecas siguen ahí, y parecen gritarme: «¡Mira!».

Le echo un vistazo a Harry cuando me roza con la rodilla y me encuentro con su mirada inquisitiva. Se ha dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en su mano, absorta en mis cosas. Seguro que puede leerme la mente. Meneo la cabeza y sonrío, pero dudo que eso haga que deje de preocuparse por mis ensoñaciones.

—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo —digo, apenada. Ha sido agradable disfrutar de una comida medio normal (en fin, todo lo normal que puede ser cuando comes con el dueño de un club de sexo superpijo y dos de sus socios).

—Te acompaño. —Harry deja lo que queda de su sándwich de beicon, lechuga y queso en su plato y se levanta.

—Si mi oficina está a dos minutos, a la vuelta de la esquina —digo con tono de cansancio. Dejo de poner pegas cuando me lanza una de sus miraditas. En vez de discutir con él, me despido de todos y le doy a Luna el dinero para pagar mi comida y la de Harry.

Me lo devuelve.

—Harry ya ha pagado la cuenta —dice.

¿En serio? Harry está demasiado ocupado estrechando las manos de los chicos como para notar que lo estoy mirando con cara de reproche. Nos encaminamos a la salida del bar.

—¡Eh! —grita Luna de pronto—. ¿Noche de copas y chicas el sábado?

Me vuelvo con cara de no saber a qué juega. No parece percatarse de mi reacción. No, está demasiado ocupada viendo cómo reacciona Harry ante la idea. Lo miro: parece incómodo. ¡Luna!

¿Cómo se te ocurre sugerir una cosa tan estúpida? Sam y Drew tampoco pierden punto. Están esperando la respuesta de Harry.

—Mejor la semana que viene —respondo con toda la calma de la que soy capaz.

—Puedes ir —me dice Harry por detrás.

¿Puedo ir? ¿Qué significa eso de que puedo ir?

—No, mañana tenemos el aniversario de La Mansión. Estaré hecha polvo.

En el fondo quiero ir, pero me va a prohibir que beba, el muy controlador. No es que beba hasta caer redonda todo el tiempo, y la última vez que lo hice fue por su culpa. Además, tengo tantas cosas que contarle a Luna, y ella a mí, por lo que he podido ver. Durante la comida sólo hemos cubierto los titulares.

—Oye, te ha dicho que le parece bien —protesta Luna.

—Hablamos luego. —Quiero terminar la conversación. Espero que capte la idea y cierre el pico.

—Vale, claro. —Me guiña el ojo—. Hasta luego.

Me gustaría matarla con el bolso pero noto que Harry tira de mí y me impide llevar a cabo mis planes. Me conformo con lanzarle otra mirada asesina antes de dar media vuelta y dejar que él me saque del bar.

Llegamos a Piccadilly y nos tropezamos con todo el gentío que ha salido a comer. Hay algo de tensión entre nosotros. Me suelta la mano y me pasa el brazo por los hombros para tenerme más cerca.

Cuando llegamos a Berkeley Street, me detengo para poder verle bien la cara.

—Si salgo, no podré beber, ¿verdad?

—No.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sigo andando.

—Podrás beber el viernes. —Me alcanza y vuelve a pasarme el brazo por los hombros.

Claro, podré tomarme una copa el viernes porque él estará allí para velar por mí. El problema es que no me siento cómoda bebiendo delante de él. No me parece bien, y más sabiendo que tiene un pequeño problema con el alcohol.

—¿Harás que los porteros me espíen? —gruño.

—No les pido que te espíen, Ginny. Les pido que te echen un ojo.

—Y que te llamen si no sigo las reglas —contraataco, y me gano unas cosquillas.

—No —dice, cortante—, y llámame si estás tirada y revolcándote por el suelo del bar con el vestido enrollado en la cintura.

Lo miro mal. Vale, sí, estaba tirada en el suelo del bar, pero no me estaba revolcando y tampoco estaba cocida. No aquella vez. Fue Luna la que me tiró al suelo consigo. En cuanto al vestido, en fin, ése es un asunto trivial que un hombre neurótico hizo jirones. Podría salir, tomarme un par de copas de vino, ponerme algo aceptable y no rodar por el suelo. Así el portero no declararía la alerta roja.

Quizá podría quedarme en casa de Luna para no restregárselo. Me río para mis adentros por lo ambicioso de mi plan. Lo cierto es que nunca permitirá que me quede en casa de Luna.

Le dejo que me mantenga pegada a él de camino a mi oficina.

—Ahora vas a tener que soltarme —le digo cuando ya estamos muy cerca. Podríamos tropezarnos con Colin, y no le he mencionado el tipo de comida de negocios que he tenido con el señor Potter.

Esto me va a costar sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

—No —gruñe.

—¿Qué planes tienes para el resto del día? —Esto es lo que de verdad me interesa.

Por favor, que diga que tiene un montón de asuntos con los que entretenerse para que yo pueda ir a casa de Dean y recoger mis cosas sin tener que engañarlo y mentirle. Ocultar información no es lo mismo que mentir.

Me pone morritos.

—Pensar en ti.

Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

—Volveré a tu casa en cuanto termine de trabajar —digo, y me doy cuenta al instante de que acabo de mentirle. Hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no tocarme el pelo.

—¡Nuestra casa! —me corrige—. ¿A qué hora?

—A las seis, más o menos. —«Hora más, hora menos», me digo a mí misma.

—Te encanta esa muletilla, ¿no? Más o menos... —Me mira y creo que me está escudriñando. Es imposible que sepa lo que estoy tramando. Sólo lo sabe Luna.

—Más o menos —respondo, y me apoyo en él para darle un beso.

Me coge, me echa hacia atrás sobre su brazo con un gesto ridículo y teatral y me besa hasta dejarme sin aliento en pleno Berkeley Square. La gente trata de no chocar contra nosotros y nos grita alguna impertinencia. Que les den.

—Joder. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —dice contra mi boca.

Sonrío.

—Lo sé.

Vuelve a erguirme y entierra la cara en mi cuello para mordisquearme la oreja.

—No me canso de ti. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Lo sé, siempre me lo dice, y me entran ganas de no volver a la oficina e irme con él. No tengo mucho trabajo, y no hay nada que no pueda esperar. Me encanta cuando está de este humor, exigencias y órdenes aparte.

Mi móvil empieza a cantar y me saca de mi estado de rebeldía. Lo pesco del bolso con Harry enganchado a mi cuello. Cuando lo saco, lo levanto por encima de su cabeza para ver quién es.

Suelto un gruñido. ¿Por qué tiene que llamarme Viktor precisamente ahora? Harry debe de notar mi fastidio, porque deja mi cuello y me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es?

—Nadie, un cliente. —Meto el móvil en el bolso de nuevo. Ya lo llamaré—. Te veo en tu casa — digo, y echo a andar pero él me agarra por la muñeca.

—¡Nuestra casa, Ginny! ¿Quién era? —Su repentino cambio de humor me pilla con la guardia baja.

—Viktor —digo entre dientes—. Sólo es un cliente —añado para enfatizar el papel que Viktor desempeña en mi vida.

Es posible que no pueda curar esa parte de Harry: es muy celoso y demasiado posesivo. Tiro de la muñeca para soltarme y recorro los pocos metros que quedan hasta la oficina dejándolo a él en la acera. ¿Y me dice a mí que si he visto al monstruo de ojos verdes?

El móvil suena de nuevo y lo cojo al entrar en la oficina.

—Hola, Viktor.

—Ginny, llamo para confirmar nuestra cita del lunes. —Su voz suave baila en mis oídos. Puede que

Harry lo vea como una amenaza, pero no lo es, aunque la verdad es que tiene una voz muy sensual—.¿Te va bien a las doce?

Me dejo caer en mi silla y la pongo de cara a la mesa. Me quedo horrorizada al ver que tengo a Harry delante, bufando como un toro bravo. Parece furioso. Recorro el despacho con la mirada y veo a Michael y a Hermione en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, sin perderse un detalle y sin disimular su curiosidad. Entonces veo a Colin en su oficina pero, gracias a Dios, está absorto con lo que sea que muestra su pantalla de ordenador y no parece haber visto a Harry.

—¿Ginny?

Con el drama que tengo entre manos, se me olvida que estoy en plena conversación telefónica por temas de trabajo.

—Perdona, Viktor. —Miro a Harry con cara de no entender qué hace aquí, pero pasa de mí y sigue actuando como una fiera al acecho, sin tener en cuenta dónde estamos ni que tenemos espectadores—. Sí, perfecto —intento sonar segura y profesional. Fracaso a lo grande: sueno nerviosa y atacada.

—¿Estás bien? —Su pregunta me desmorona. Está claro que se nota que no estoy bien.

—Sí, bien, gracias.

—Estupendo. ¿Rompiste tu regla?

El corazón deja de latirme.

—¿Disculpa? —me sale un poco agudo debido a la falta de oxígeno.

—Con Harry Potter. Es un cliente, ¿no es así?

No sé qué decir. No, no era un cliente, no cuando estaba trabajando en el Lusso, pero no soy tan tonta como para decírselo. Viktor sabe que supuestamente estoy trabajando para Harry.

Supuestamente. Todavía no he vuelto a La Mansión, y Harry no me ha presionado para que lo haga.

—Sí. —Es la única palabra que me sale.

—¿Cuánto hace que sales con él?

Se me hiela la sangre en las venas y busco la respuesta correcta en mi cerebro.

—Un mes, más o menos —tartamudeo por teléfono. ¿Por qué me pregunta estas cosas?

—Hummm, qué interesante —responde.

La sangre se me hiela aún más. ¿Por qué le parece tan interesante? Tengo la mirada fija en los ojos verdes del hombre por el que daría la vida y tengo a otro hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica que parece tener algo que decirme, algo que va a hacer que salga despedida y con el culo chamuscado del séptimo cielo de Harry, aunque no es que esté allí en este preciso instante.

—¿Por qué? —sueno muy nerviosa. Normal, es que estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Ya hablaremos durante nuestra reunión.

—Vale —digo simplemente, y cuelgo. Eso ha sido de muy mala educación, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir o hacer.

Harry está sentado sobre mi mesa y parece que quiere arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo, pero ¿por qué? Hay que joderse. En cinco minutos he pasado de estar retozando en la acera a un duelo de titanes.

Nos miramos fijamente un rato. Veo de reojo a Michael y a Hermione, que parece que se han quedado a presenciar el espectáculo. Para ser justos, es imposible no verlo. Harry no es fácil de ignorar y, aunque no estuvieran mirando, seguirían con las antenas puestas, pendientes del hombre taciturno que emana hostilidad sobre mi mesa. Su atrevimiento casi, casi, roza la valentía.

Me centro en Harry pero no quiero mover ficha primero por miedo a que estalle y Colin acuda a averiguar a qué se debe la conmoción. No obstante, tampoco puedo quedarme aquí sentada mirándolo todo el día.

—Estoy trabajando —digo, firme y tensa. Ni siquiera yo misma me creo mi falsa calma. Harry parece estar a punto de explotar de la rabia.

—¿Quién era? —inquiere señalando mi teléfono con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ya sabes quién era —digo dejando el móvil sobre la mesa. ¿Mi forma de hablar con Michael tiene algo que ver con todo esto? Michael sabe algo, y Harry sabe que lo sabe. Hasta ahí llego.

—No vas a volver a verlo —dice entre dientes, alto y claro.

Vale, ahora sí que estoy muy preocupada.

—¿Por qué?

Ni siquiera me molesto en señalar que Viktor es un cliente. Ya lo sabe y, a juzgar por su expresión, le da exactamente igual.

—Porque no. No te lo estoy pidiendo, Ginny. En esto, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. —Empieza a morderse el puto labio, temblando de rabia.

No puedo ponerme a discutir ahora, no en mi lugar de trabajo. Tampoco puedo renunciar al contrato de Vida. Estoy jodida, muy, muy jodida. Nunca había necesitado tanto una copa.

—Te veo en el Lusso —digo en voz baja.

—Hasta entonces. —Da media vuelta y desaparece.

Me hundo en mi silla y respiro. La vida con Harry es una puñetera montaña rusa, y ahora que se ha ido me voy a pasar el resto de la tarde preocupada por él. Todo son incertidumbres, pero hay una cosa que tengo muy clara: no voy a volver al Lusso esta noche. Necesito tiempo para pensar y aclararme las ideas antes de que me caiga más mierda encima. Cuando por fin me da una respuesta, aparecen veinte interrogantes más.

—Por favor, qué sexy está ese hombre cuando se enfada —comenta Michael—. ¿Has ido a La Mansión últimamente, cielo? —pregunta bajándose las gafas, y de inmediato sé que Hermione no es tan tonta como parece.

Ella suelta una risita nerviosa, la primera en dos días. Quiero protestar y acusarla de ser una mojigata y luego decirle a Tom que se busque un asistente de compras. Pero eso sería muy infantil, y no creo que pudiera morderme la lengua y dejarlo estar. Estoy a punto de explotar de tanta frustración y tanto estrés, y pobre el que me haga reventar porque le espera una buena. Por suerte para Michael y Hermione, Colin les salva el culo antes de que se me vaya la pinza y les suelte cuatro verdades.

—Flor —dice sentándose en el borde de mi mesa, que suelta su habitual crujido de protesta; yo hago la mueca de siempre y Colin hace caso omiso, como todos los días—, me ha llamado Viktor

Krum: quiere que hagas un viaje de documentación a Suecia.

Joder. Ésa no me la esperaba.

Después de haber conseguido el contrato para decorar el Lusso, el socio de Viktor pidió que todo fuera italiano y auténtico, así que me enviaron a Italia para que me documentara y buscara proveedores. Viktor ha dejado muy claro que quiere materiales sostenibles en Vida, pero no me imaginaba esto.

La complejidad de su propuesta es como un puñetazo en el estómago. El hecho de que el viaje sea por el proyecto de Viktor va a enviar a Harry a la tumba y, a juzgar por lo ocurrido, es probable que yo también acabe bajo tierra.

—¿Es del todo necesario?

«Por favor, di que no. Por favor, por favor.»

—Del todo. Viktor ha insistido mucho. Buscaré vuelos. —Se levanta con un crujido de mi mesa y regresa a su despacho.

¿Viktor ha insistido? Estoy en apuros. No voy a poder ir a Suecia, Harry no me va a dejar. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Quedarme sin trabajo... Me dan sudores fríos.

—¿Café, Ginny? —Cho aparece con la misma cara de pena de esta mañana. Lo que necesito desesperadamente es vino.

—No, gracias, Cho.

Michael y Hermione ya no están espiando. Mejor. Así puedo pasarme el resto de la tarde preocupándome por mis dramones en paz. De repente desearía no tener que ir a recoger mis cosa después del trabajo. Ver a Dean es lo último que me apetece hacer.

—Aquí tienes, flor. Información de vuelos. Dime cuál te va mejor. —Mi jefe me pasa el horario de los vuelos y me lo echo al bolso. Ya lo pensaré más tarde.

Colin me deja en paz y finalmente hago un leve intento de ponerme a trabajar.


	14. CAPITULO 14

CAPITULO 14

Son casi las seis cuando empiezo a ordenar mi mesa. Los demás ya se han ido, así que me toca cerrar la oficina y conectar la alarma. Luna se acerca con _Margo Junior_ y me subo a la furgoneta.

—No puedo creer que dijeras lo de la noche de chicas delante de Harry —disparo en cuanto me he abrochado el cinturón de seguridad. A pesar de lo enfurruñada que estoy, me maravillo de lo cómoda que es su nueva furgoneta.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —responde adentrándose en el mar de coches—. Ha dicho que podías ir. ¿Qué problema hay?

—El problema es que no me va a dejar beber porque le ha dado por pensar que voy a acabar muerta o algo así si él no está ahí para protegerme.

Luna se echa a reír.

—Qué tierno.

—No, no es tierno. Es ridículo.

—Bah, no tiene por qué enterarse. ¡Podemos rebelarnos!

—¿Estás de coña? —Me río, aunque ahora mismo quiero ser una rebelde. Me apetece emborracharme pero eso sería muy desconsiderado—. Acaba de tener una pataleta por un cliente, un hombre. De hecho, me ha fastidiado la reunión con Viktor Krum y ha marcado su territorio. Ha sido horrible. —Lo suelto todo, y eso que aún le estoy dando vueltas al hecho de por qué Viktor cree que mi relación con Harry es muy interesante.

—¡Puaj!

—Lo bueno es que ya sé cuántos años tiene.

Los ojos azules de Luna brillan de la emoción.

—¿De verdad?

Asiento:

—De verdad.

—Oigámoslo. Revela el misterio de la edad.

—Treinta y siete.

—¡No! —exclama en plan teatral—. ¿En serio? No los aparenta. ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

—Ayer por la mañana le enseñé a Harry el polvo de la verdad.

No sé por qué se lo he dicho, ya que ahora querrá que le dé detalles.

—Lo sabías desde ayer, ¿y no me lo habías contado?

—Perdona. —Me encojo de hombros. Es que la edad es sólo una parte. Hay mucho más, pero necesito vino para hablar de esa mierda. Tengo que salir una noche para poder contárselo todo a Luna.

—¿Qué es un polvo de la verdad? —Frunce el ceño.

Ya lo sabía yo.

—Pues consiste en esposar a Harry a la cama, un vibrador y servidora. —La miro—. No le gusta compartirme, ni siquiera con una máquina.

Se echa a reír a mandíbula batiente y da un volantazo. Me agarro a la puerta.

—¡Luna!

—Lo siento —dice entre risas—. ¡Cómo me gusta!

Tengo tanto que contarle... Aunque su situación me preocupa.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con Sam?

Deja de reírse en el acto.

—Nada.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y suspiro de manera exagerada.

—Claro. Nada.

—Oye, ¿qué te vas a poner para a la super fiesta? —Está claro que quiere cambiar de tema.

Gruño para mis adentros. ¿Voy a ir, a pesar de todo?

—No lo sé. Se supone que Harry va a llevarme de compras.

—¿En serio? —dice—. Pues exprime al máximo a ese ricachón.

—Aunque no tengo ganas de ir. No he vuelto desde aquel domingo, y doña Morritos estará allí — murmuro.

Seguro que recibo otra advertencia. Me hundo en mi asiento y pienso en todas las cosas que preferiría hacer mañana por la noche, y el hecho de que Harry esté tan cabreado conmigo no mejora mi entusiasmo. Soy yo la que debería estar echando pestes. A juzgar por lo que ha dicho antes Viktor, Harry tiene mucho por lo que darme explicaciones.

Aparcamos delante de mi antiguo apartamento y de inmediato veo el BMW blanco de Dean. Qué depresión. En fin, alguien tiene que abrirme la puerta.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —me pregunta Luna.

Me lo planteo unos segundos pero decido que lo mejor será que ella me espere con _Margo_. Luna puede ser muy cabrona cuando quiere, y en realidad sólo tengo que entrar, ser educada y salir lo más rápidamente posible.

—No, ya lo traigo yo todo.

Abro la puerta de la furgoneta y salgo. Me estoy poniendo enferma. Harry ya está loco de rabia por la estúpida llamada telefónica. Diría que se le va la olla, pero no lo tengo tan claro por los derroteros por los que Viktor ha llevado la conversación. Harryno la ha oído pero su reacción hablaba por sí sola.

Subo los escalones de la entrada y pulso el botón del portero automático. Me da pena no vivir ya aquí.

—Hola. —La voz feliz de Dean me saluda por el interfono.

—Hola —digo lo más informal que puedo. No quiero hablar con él. Sigo enfadada porque llamó a mis padres.

—Ya te abro.

Se abre la puerta y miro a Luna. Le hago un gesto con la mano para que sepa que voy a entrar y me muestra el pulgar de una mano levantado y el móvil con la otra. Asiento y paso al vestíbulo del edificio.

Mientras subo la escalera respiro hondo y me digo que todo irá bien. No debo mencionar la llamada a mis padres y tampoco debo quedarme a charlar.

La puerta está abierta. Hago de tripas corazón y entro. No cierro del todo, no voy a quedarme mucho. Busco a Dean en la cocina y en la sala de estar pero no lo encuentro. En el dormitorio están mis cosas, empaquetadas en cajas y bolsas. Sin Dean a la vista, cojo unas cuantas bolsas y me dispongo a salir cuando lo veo en el umbral de la puerta con una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

Lleva el traje beige. Siempre he odiado ese traje, aunque nunca se lo he dicho. Se ha peinado el pelo oscuro con la raya al lado, como siempre.

—Hola —dice con una sonrisa demasiado exagerada para la ocasión.

—Hola. Te he estado buscando —le explico mientras cargo con las bolsas—. Luna me está esperando en la furgoneta.

No puede ocultar su hostilidad cuando menciono a Luna, pero hago caso omiso y me encamino hacia la puerta. Tengo que pararme cuando no se aparta de mi camino.

—Perdona —digo; mis buenos modales me están matando.

Me sonríe y le da un trago al vino con chulería antes de apartarse lo justo para que yo pueda pasar. Cuando mi amiga me ve salir del edificio, salta de la furgoneta para abrirme las puertas traseras.

—Qué rápida —dice ayudándome con las bolsas.

—Dean lo tenía todo empaquetado.

Sonríe.

—Muy civilizado por su parte.

Vuelvo al apartamento a por más cosas. Sería más rápido si Luna subiera a ayudarme, pero de momento la cosa va bien y está siendo indolora. Si añado a Luna a la ecuación, seguro que se desata la anarquía, así que voy y vengo y acarreo mis posesiones terrenales yo sola. Dean ni siquiera se ofrece a echarme una mano.

Le paso a Luna la novena y décima bolsa.

—¿Cuántas quedan? —pregunta metiéndolas en la furgoneta.

—Sólo una caja más —digo dando media vuelta. Más le vale haberlo empaquetado todo, porque no quiero tener que volver.

Subo la escalera y cojo la última caja, lista para salir pitando, pero Dean vuelve a cortarme el paso.

—Ginny, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunta, esperanzado.

«Ay, no.»

—¿De qué? —digo, aunque sé perfectamente de qué. Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo volver a pasar por esta mierda. La última vez que rechacé su oferta de volver a intentarlo, se portó como un

cerdo.

—De nosotros.

—Dean, no voy a cambiar de opinión —replico con seguridad, pero antes de que me dé cuenta, está intentando meterme la lengua en la garganta. Se me cae la caja y lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas

—. Pero ¡¿qué coño haces?! —chillo, incrédula.

Jadea un poco y me mira enfadado.

—Recordarte por qué estamos hechos para estar juntos —me espeta.

Me da por echarme a reír. Es una carcajada profunda. ¿Intenta hacerme recordar? ¿Qué?, ¿lo gilipollas que es? ¡Por favor! Desde luego, no es un recordatorio como los de Harry.

—¿Todavía sales con alguien?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—No, pero tus padres parecían muy interesados.

Respiro hondo para no soltarle un guantazo. No pienso contestarle. Después del día que he tenido, esto es lo último que necesito.

—Aparta, Dean. —Estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma por haberlo dicho con calma.

—Zorra estúpida —sisea.

Me deja atónita. Sabía que tenía un lado hijo puta, pero ¿hacía falta llegar a esto? Me hierve la sangre.

—Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien. Y ¿sabes qué, Dean? —No espero a que me conteste—. Es el mejor con el que he estado. —Se lo restriego, aunque sea una idiotez.

Suelta una risa estúpida, de las que se merecen una bofetada.

—Es un alcohólico empedernido, Ginny. ¿Lo sabías? Probablemente va ciego cada vez que te folla.

Titubeo y la sonrisa chulesca de Dean se hace más amplia. ¿Cómo sabe con quién estoy saliendo?

Se cree que estoy sorprendida porque ha soltado lo del alcohol. No es eso. Lo que me sorprende es que sabe con quién estoy saliendo. ¿Cómo es posible?

Dios, quiero darle una hostia con la mano abierta y borrarle esa sonrisa de capullo de la cara.

—Bueno, incluso borracho folla mucho mejor que tú. —Toma castaña.

Adiós a su expresión satisfecha: ahora parece confuso. El muy hijo de puta creía que me había pasado la mano por la cara. Con mis palabras he conseguido mucho más que con una hostia bien dada.

Me alegro de haber sido tan aguda y tan rápida. Siempre se creyó maravilloso en la cama. Bueno, pues no lo era.

Le ha dolido. Se pregunta qué debe hacer ahora. Me mantengo firme pero siento curiosidad por saber cómo se ha enterado de lo de Harry.

—Eres patética —escupe.

—No, Dean. Estoy resarciéndome de cuatro años de sexo de mierda contigo.

Se queda pasmado. No sabe qué decir. Recojo la caja del suelo y levanto la cabeza cuando oigo unos pasos atronadores en la escalera.

«¡Mierda!»

—¡Ginny! —ruge.

Me ha chafado toda esperanza de dejar a Dean y su expresión de perplejidad libre de violencia.

¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí? Mataré a Luna como me haya delatado ella.

Entra como una apisonadora y me doy cuenta de que he sido una ingenua por pensar que ya había visto todo lo imposible que podía ponerse. Está fuera de sí y tengo miedo. No temo por mí, sino por

Dean, y lo odio. Harry parece capaz de matar a alguien.

No obstante, ni siquiera repara en él. Me clava una mirada furibunda y me encojo.

—¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí?! —grita.

Me echo a temblar. Es como si le hubiera puesto un trapo rojo delante y está resoplando como un toro bravo. No debería saber dónde estoy. ¿Cómo se ha enterado? ¿Me ha puesto un transmisor?

Decido no preguntárselo y cerrar el pico.

—¡Contéstame! —ruge.

Pestañeo. Está claro lo que he venido a hacer, no necesita que se lo confirme, y debe de haber visto las bolsas en la parte trasera de la furgoneta de Luna.

Dean, sabiamente, decide apartarse y mantener su boca de gallito cerrada. Su mirada va de Harry a mí, y sé que está pensando que un hombre que sólo se está follando a una tía no se pone así.

«¡Hola, saluda a mi dios!»

—¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! No lo llames, no vayas a su casa. ¡Te dije que iba a venir Ron! — exclama gesticulando como un enajenado mental—. ¡Métete en el puto coche!

A Dean se le escapa una risita disimulada y le doy un latigazo con la mirada. Está muy satisfecho con la escena. Lo que me faltaba. No voy a quedarme aquí mientras me grita delante del gilipollas de mi ex novio. Cojo la caja y salgo echando humo del apartamento, dando las gracias a lo más sagrado porque Harry no entrara unos segundos antes.

—Nos hemos besado —dice Dean la mar de contento antes de comerse el puño de Harry.

Voy a echarme a llorar. ¿Es que mi ex no sabe cuándo cerrar la puta boca? Oigo los pasos furiosos de Harry detrás de mí mientras salgo a la calle. Ahí están Sam y Luna. Anda, y también ha venido Ron.

Ron está apoyado en su Range Rover, con las gafas de sol puestas; da tanto miedo como siempre, pero tiene el rostro impasible. Luna da vueltas de un lado a otro junto a la furgoneta y Sam está a un lado, circunspecto. ¿De verdad hacía falta que viniera todo el mundo? Miro a mi amiga con cara de

«No preguntes».

Me coge la caja.

—Joder, Luna... —susurra lanzándola a la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

—¿Le dijiste a Sam que yo estaba aquí? —inquiero, directa al grano.

—¡No! —chilla.

La creo. Ella no me haría eso.

—¡Ron! —grita Harry al salir del edificio—. Pon sus cosas en el Rover.

Sacude la mano en recuperación y de repente me preocupo. El muy idiota. ¿No podía pegarle con

la zurda? Y entonces proceso lo que ha dicho.

«¿Sus cosas?»

—¡No las toques, Ron! —grito, y John se queda quieto en el sitio—. No voy a irme con él.

Vamos, Luna.

Me dirijo a la puerta del acompañante de la furgoneta y, cuando llego a la puerta, veo que Sam tiene a Luna cogida del brazo. Ella mira a Sam y niega débilmente con la cabeza. Luego me mira a mí.

Está entre la espada y la pared.

—¡Coge sus cosas, Ron! —Harry baja los escalones como un rayo.

—¡No las toques! —repito.

Ron deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación y mira a Harry, esperando una respuesta, pero al parecer decide que mi ira es el menor de sus males, porque empieza a meter mis cosas en el Range

Rover. Bueno, que se las lleve. Yo no me voy con él. Subo en la furgoneta de Luna y me hundo en el asiento, más ofendida que nunca.

A los dos segundos, se abre la puerta.

—¡Sal! —La voz le tiembla a causa de la ira, pero me importa una mierda.

Cojo la manija y tiro para cerrarla, pero él interpone su cuerpo.

—¡Harry, vete a la mierda!

—¡Esa boca!

—¡Que te jodan! —grito. Estoy afónica, y mis cuerdas vocales me suplican que me calme. Nunca había gritado tanto. Estoy temblando de la rabia. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a portarse así después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar?

—¡Vigila esa puta boca! —Se acerca y me coge.

Me resisto y peleo, pero no tengo fuerza alguna comparada con él. Me saca a la fuerza de _Margo_

 _Junior_ y me sujeta por la espalda. Sigo pataleando y dando codazos. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me levanta del suelo sin esfuerzo, y a continuación me lleva a su coche mientras grito y pataleo como una cría de tres años.

—¡Suéltame!

—Cierra esa boca tan sucia que tienes, Ginny —gruñe entre dientes, cosa que sólo me anima a seguir pataleando y dando manotazos.

Me está secuestrando a la fuerza en pleno Notting Hill, bajo la atenta mirada de mi mejor amiga, de su novio y de Ron. ¡Me muero de la vergüenza! No me puedo creer que la cosa se haya ido tanto de madre. Todo iba bien. Estaba a punto de marcharme, y entonces aparece este cabrón neurótico y lo llena todo de mierda. Quiero levantar la cabeza y gritarle al cielo.

Me resisto un poco más y voy a por el brazo con el que me sujeta por la cintura.

—Estás montando un espectáculo, Ginny —me advierte.

Miro alrededor y veo que hay muchísimos peatones que han dejado de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para ver la dramática escena que acontece ante sus ojos. Dejo de resistirme, más que nada porque estoy exhausta. Permito que me meta en el coche, aunque le doy un par de manotazos cuando intenta ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Me coge de la barbilla y me acerca la cara.

—¡Haberte portado bien! —Sus ojos verdes lanzan rayos furibundos, pero lo miro desafiante antes de apartar el rostro.

Me incorporo sobre el cuero negro y cálido e intento recobrar el aliento.

Mañana no pienso ir a La Mansión, y el sábado me iré al pub. También tengo intención de marcharme del Lusso. Aunque tampoco es que ya me haya mudado allí, a pesar de que Harry piense lo contrario.

Se acerca a Ron, a Luna y a Sam. Están hablando pero no sé qué dicen. Harry agacha la cabeza y

Luna le pone una mano en el brazo para consolarlo. ¡Es una puta traidora! ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo mima a él cuando soy yo la que ha sido secuestrada por un loco peligroso?

Ron sacude la cabeza y roza la mandíbula de Harry con los nudillos, pero él lo aparta de mala manera. Puedo leer «tranquilízate» en los labios de Ron. Harry los deja, alza los brazos al cielo y se tira del pelo rubio despeinado con frustración. John sacude la cabeza y sé que esta vez se limita a decir: «Hijo de perra.»

¡Muy bien! Ron está de acuerdo conmigo. «Cualidades desagradables», creo que fueron las palabras de Ron. La verdad es que no veo cómo podría ponerse mucho más desagradable. Esta vez se le ha ido la pinza del todo.

Cuando sube al coche, le doy la espalda y miro por la ventanilla del acompañante. No pienso dirigirle la palabra. Se ha pasado de la raya. Pone el coche en marcha y arranca a tal velocidad que me estampo contra el asiento. Como si su forma habitual de conducir no diera ya bastante miedo.

No me apetece nada ser su pasajera hoy.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaría? —pregunto mirando aún por la ventanilla.

Con el rabillo del ojo lo veo hacer una mueca. Agita la mano. Se la ha lastimado.

—Eso no importa.

—Sí que importa. —Me vuelvo y contemplo su perfil ceñudo. Hasta cabreado sigue siendo una bestia hermosa—. Iba todo bien hasta que has aparecido.

Gira la cabeza y yo le devuelvo una mirada iracunda.

—Estoy muy cabreado contigo. ¿Lo has besado?

—¡No! —aúllo—. Él ha intentado besarme y le di un empujón. Estaba a punto de irme. —Me duele la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño.

Me sobresalto cuando empieza a pegarle puñetazos al volante.

—No vuelvas a decirme que soy posesivo, celoso y que exagero, ¿me has oído?

—¡Eres más que posesivo!

—Ginny, en dos días te he pillado con dos hombres que estaban intentando meterse en tus bragas.

Dios sabe qué habrá pasado cuando no estaba presente.

—No seas imbécil. Estás paranoico. —Sé que no lo está. Tiene razón, pero lo que yo quiero saber es por qué, de repente, a Viktor le interesa mi relación con Harry—. ¿De qué conoces a Viktor?

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído.

Sé que se lo está pensando porque el labio inferior ha desaparecido entre sus dientes.

—Le compré el ático, Ginny. ¿De qué crees que lo conozco?

—Le pareció muy interesante que le dijera que hacía más o menos un mes que salía contigo. ¿Por qué será?

Se vuelve otra vez para mirarme.

—Y ¿por qué carajo hablas con él sobre nosotros?

—No hablo con él de nada. ¡Me hizo una pregunta y le contesté! ¿Por qué le parece tan interesante, Harry?

Estoy perdiendo el control. Aparto la mirada y respiro hondo, intentando calmarme.

—Ese hombre te desea, créeme.

—¡¿Por qué?! —grito mirándolo fijamente.

Se niega a mirarme.

—¡Porque sí, joder! —ruge.

Salto hacia atrás en mi asiento, asustada y frustrada por su respuesta iracunda y vaga. Esta conversación no lleva a ninguna parte. Él tiene que tranquilizarse y yo también. Le preguntaré lo que tenga que preguntarle cuando no parezca estar a punto de romper la ventanilla de un puñetazo.

Aparca en la entrada del Lusso y salgo del coche con el motor en marcha. John deja el Range

Rover en el aparcamiento. Me meto en el vestíbulo. Clive sale de detrás del mostrador pero lo ignoro por completo y voy directa al ascensor.

Espero que Harry suba antes de que las puertas se cierren pero no lo hace. Está claro que también ha llegado a la conclusión de que los dos necesitamos tranquilizarnos.

Salgo del ascensor, saco la llave rosa del bolsillo interior del bolso, abro la puerta, la cierro de un portazo y de la rabia tiro el bolso al suelo.

—¡Hijo de puta! —maldigo para mí.

—Hola —dice una vocecita.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo cano delante de mí. Supongo que debería preocuparme que haya una desconocida en el ático de Harry, pero estoy demasiado cabreada.

—¿Y tú quién coño eres? —le suelto de mala manera.

La mujer da un paso atrás y entonces reparo en el paño y el abrillantador de muebles que lleva en la mano.

—Cathy —contesta—. Trabajo para Harry.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, alterada. La furia que me domina no me deja entender nada..., hasta que entre su comentario y el abrillantador de muebles... lo pillo.

«¡Mierda!»

Se abre la puerta detrás de mí, me vuelvo y entra Harry. Me mira a mí y luego a la mujer.

—Cathy, creo que deberías irte. Hablamos mañana —dice con calma, aunque todavía detecto un punto de enfado en su voz.

—Por supuesto. —La mujer deja el trapo y el abrillantador sobre la mesa, se quita el delantal y lo dobla de prisa pero perfectamente—. La cena está en el horno. Estará lista dentro de media hora.

Coge un bolso de loneta del suelo y guarda el delantal. Que Dios la bendiga. Me sonríe antes de irse. Es más de lo que me merezco. Menuda primera impresión le habré causado...

Harry le pellizca la mejilla y le da un pequeño apretón en los hombros. La veo atravesar el vestíbulo, y a John y a Clive saliendo del ascensor cargados con mis bártulos. Están perdiendo el tiempo porque no voy a quedarme aquí. Me dirijo a la cocina y abro la nevera de un tirón deseando que mágicamente aparezca una botella de vino. Pero me llevo una gran decepción.

Cierro de nuevo de un portazo y subo escaleras arriba echando humo. Es que no puedo ni mirarlo. Entro en el dormitorio y doy otro portazo... ¿Ahora qué? Debería irme para que los dos pudiéramos pensar. Esto es demasiado intenso y va demasiado rápido. Es venenoso e incapacitante.

Me encierro en el cuarto de baño. Este ático me es más familiar de lo que debería. Después de haberme pasado meses diseñándolo y coordinando las obras, me siento como en casa.

Seguramente, me siento más en casa que Harry. Él ni siquiera lleva aquí un mes, del cual se ha pasado una semana entera borracho e inconsciente.

Vago hacia el asiento de la ventana y contemplo los muelles. La gente sigue con su vida, sale de paseo o está de copas. Todos parecen felices y relajados. Seguro que no es así, pero tal y como me encuentro, pienso egoístamente que nadie puede tener tantos problemas como yo. Estoy completamente enamorada de un hombre temperamental en extremo y de carácter imposible. Por otro lado, es el hombre más cariñoso, sensible y protector del universo. Si Ron está en lo cierto, y sólo es así conmigo, ¿deberíamos seguir juntos? Al paso que vamos, morirá de un infarto a los cuarenta y será culpa mía. Con Harry, cuando las cosas van bien, son increíbles, pero cuando van mal, son insoportables.

Haberlo conocido es una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Suspiro, agotada, me cubro la cara con las manos y noto cómo las lágrimas me desbordan y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Y yo que creía que había empezado a averiguar lo que necesitaba saber...

Sin embargo, a medida que pasa el tiempo se hace más evidente que no es así y, como Harry se empeña en no abrir el pico y en darme evasivas, no parece que vaya a averiguarlo en un futuro próximo... A menos que le pregunte a Viktor.

Se abre la puerta y Harry entra en el baño como una apisonadora. Parece como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Está temblando y tiene hinchada y palpitante la arteria carótida. Yo me he tranquilizado bastante, pero da la impresión de que él no. Lleva algo en la mano.

—¿Qué coño es esto? —Es como si fuera a entrar en combustión espontánea.

Frunzo el ceño pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que lo que lleva en la mano es la lista de vuelos que me ha dado Colin.

Me va a caer una buena.

Un momento... Eso estaba en mi bolso.

—¡Me has registrado el bolso! —Estoy atónita. No sé por qué me sorprende, si me lo registra siempre. No parece estar avergonzado en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco que vaya a pedirme disculpas.

Se limita a agitar el papel delante de mis narices mientras su pecho sube y baja a intervalos irregulares.

Le doy un empujón y bajo la escalera en busca de mi bolso. Me sigue y el volumen de su respiración supera el de sus pasos. Recojo el bolso del suelo y me lo llevo a la cocina.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —me grita—. ¡No está ahí, está aquí! —Vuelve a ponerme el papel frente a la cara mientras vacío el contenido de mi bolso en la isleta.

No sé qué estoy buscando.

—¡No vas a irte a Suecia, ni a Dinamarca ni a ninguna parte! —Su voz es una mezcla de miedo y de ira. Lo miro. Sí, veo miedo.

—No vuelvas a registrarme el bolso. —Cada palabra transmite mi frustración, que va en aumento, y le lanzo una mirada acusadora.

Retrocede un poco y aplasta el papel contra la isleta sin perder ni un gramo de ira.

—¿Qué más me escondes?

—¡Nada!

—Te diré una cosa, señorita. —Se acerca como un animal y me planta la cara a milímetros de la mía—. Antes muerto que dejarte salir del país con ese cerdo mujeriego.

Una oleada de puro terror le cruza la cara.

—¡Él no va a ir! —le grito dejando caer mi bolso para darle más efecto. La verdad es que no estoy segura, y sospecho que sí irá. Tiene un plan y tiene un móvil, pero ¿por qué?

—Irá. Te seguirá hasta allí, créeme. Es implacable cuando persigue a una mujer.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Como tú?

—¡Eso fue distinto! —me ruge.

Cierra los ojos y se lleva las puntas de los dedos a las sienes para intentar aliviar la tensión con un masaje.

—Eres imposible —escupo. He perdido las ganas de vivir.

—¿Y qué haces tomando vitaminas? —me espeta con una mirada de reproche—. Estás embarazada, ¿no?

¿Es que quiere sacarme de quicio? Saco las vitaminas del bolso y se las tiro a la cabeza. Las esquiva, me mira sorprendido y las vitaminas se estrellan contra la pared antes de caer al suelo de la cocina. Necesito recuperar el control. Lo estoy perdiendo del todo.

—¡Las compré para ti! —le grito, y él me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Estoy a punto de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Mira el frasco en el suelo.

—Porque abusaste de tu cuerpo, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

Suelta una risa burlona.

—No necesito pastillas, Ginny. Ya te lo dije. —Me coge de los brazos y me acerca a su cara—. No soy un puto alcohólico. Si bebo, ¡será porque me has hecho enloquecer de ira! —Esto último me lo grita pegado a mi cara.

—Y me culpas de todo a mí. —Es una afirmación, no una pregunta, porque ya me lo ha gritado a la cara.

Me suelta y se aparta.

—No, no lo hago. —Se tira del pelo, frustrado—. ¿Qué me estás ocultando? Viajes de negocios con daneses ricos..., visitas cariñosas a tu ex novio...

—¿Cariñosa? —exploto. ¿Acaso cree que me gustó ver a Dean?—. ¡Eres un puto imbécil!

—¡Esa boca!

—¡Jódete! —le grito.

De verdad que vive en otro planeta. Si me conociera tan bien como cree, no me estaría soltando semejantes gilipolleces.

Alza las manos al cielo en un gesto de: «¡Señor, dame fuerzas!»

—Ahora mismo no puedo estar a tu lado —aúlla. Aprieta los dientes y los músculos de la mandíbula le tiemblan—. Te quiero, Ginny. Te quiero muchísimo pero ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara. ¡Esto es una mierda!

Sale zumbando de la cocina. A los pocos instantes, la entrada principal se cierra de un portazo, un señor portazo. Corro al vestíbulo del ático, no hay rastro de Harry, si exceptuamos que la puerta de espejo del ascensor está hecha añicos. A pesar de mi enajenación, pienso en el daño que le habrá causado a su pobre mano. Entonces me echo a llorar. Aúllo a la luna, sin esperanza, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Estoy desesperada y fuera de control. Es como si me estuviera poniendo a prueba, como si Harry tratara de ver si soy lo bastante fuerte como para sacarlo de toda esta mierda y, además, tengo que luchar contra la molesta sensación de que soy yo la que lo hace ponerse así. No es sano.

Vuelvo al interior y veo mis cosas ordenadas en fila a un lado de la escalera. ¿Qué hago con ellas? ¿Voy a quedarme?

Las dejo donde están porque no sé qué hacer y me siento en una tumbona en la terraza para poder llorar a gusto, bien fuerte. Intento encontrar una solución, un camino que seguir. No se me ocurre nada entre las lágrimas incesantes. Miro al vacío y no siento más que abandono. Es una sensación conocida que no quería volver a experimentar... Y ahora vuelve a mí.

Es la sensación de vacío, de pérdida y de soledad, todas las emociones que me tuvieron sumida en un infierno mientras Harry no estaba en mi vida. ¿Cómo he llegado a necesitarlo tanto? ¿Cómo me ha pasado esto? Se ha marchado y ahora sé cómo se sintió cuando yo le hice lo mismo. No es nada agradable. Es como si me faltara buena parte de mi ser.

Me falta.

El corazón me da un vuelco ante la idea de vivir sin él. No puedo respirar y el pánico se apodera de mí. No hay remedio. Vuelvo al interior, subo al cuarto de baño del dormitorio principal y me doy una ducha. Me quedo ausente bajo el agua, enjabonándome. Nos veo a Harry y a mí por todas partes: en el lavabo, contra la pared, en el suelo, en la ducha. Estamos en todas partes.

Salgo. De repente necesito escapar del recuerdo de nuestros encuentros íntimos. Me tiro en la cama pero pronto vuelvo a estar sentada, presa del pánico. Cuando nos hemos separado, le ha dado por beber. ¿Volverá a hacerlo? El corazón galopa dolorosamente en mi pecho y asciende hacia mi boca.

La idea de Harry bebiendo basta para hacerme bajar corriendo a por mi móvil. Entro en la cocina y huele realmente bien. ¡Ay!... Corro al horno, lo apago, cojo el móvil y marco el número de Ron.

Su voz grave suena de inmediato a través del teléfono.

—Está aquí, Ginny.

—¿En La Mansión? —Qué alivio, aunque a la vez me pregunto qué está haciendo allí.

—Sí. —Ron parece arrepentido.

—¿Debería ir? —No sé por qué se lo pregunto. Ya estoy camino del dormitorio para vestirme.

Dice por teléfono:

—Creo que sí, muchacha. Ha ido directo a su despacho.

Cuelgo, me recojo el pelo mojado y vuelvo a ponerme la ropa que llevaba antes. Las llaves del coche, Harry no me las ha devuelto. Vuelo escaleras abajo y me pongo a rebuscar entre mis cosas, rezando para encontrar el segundo juego. Al final, lo consigo.

Introduzco el código en el ascensor, y pienso que a Clive no le va a gustar encontrarse con el espejo roto. Desde que llegué, el mantenimiento debe de salir por un pico.

Corro por el vestíbulo con tacones y todo. Clive está arrodillado detrás de su mostrador. Paso junto a él sin decir nada. Hoy no tengo tiempo. El pobre hombre debe de estar preguntándose qué ha hecho para que me haya enfadado con él.

—¡Ginny! —me grita. No me detengo pero parece que algo va mal. Tal vez la mujer misteriosa haya vuelto.

—¿Qué pasa, Clive?

Corre hacia mí, espantado.

—¡No puedes irte!

¿De qué está hablando?

—El señor Potter... —jadea— ha dicho que no debes salir del Lusso. Ha insistido mucho.

«¡¿Cómo?!»

—Clive, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Echo a andar de nuevo pero me coge del brazo.

—Ginny, por favor. Tendré que llamarlo.

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Ahora el conserje es mi carcelero?

—Clive, ése no es tu trabajo —recalco—. Por favor, suéltame.

—Eso mismo le he dicho yo, pero el señor Potter puede ser muy insistente.

—¿Cuánto, Clive?

—No sé de qué me hablas —dice rápidamente mientras se arregla la gorra con la mano libre. No podría parecer más culpable ni queriendo.

Me suelto y me dirijo al mostrador de conserjería.

—¿Dónde guardas los números de contacto del señor Potter? —pregunto examinando las pantallas. El móvil de Clive también está en el mostrador.

Él se acerca, confuso.

—El sistema introduce todos los datos en el teléfono. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Tienes guardado el teléfono del señor Potter en tu móvil?

—No, Ginny. Todo está programado en el sistema, por la confidencialidad de los residentes y todo eso.

—Estupendo. —Doy un tirón a los cables que unen el teléfono con el ordenador y los dejo hechos una maraña en el suelo, junto con la mandíbula de Clive.

El pobre hombre no logra articular palabra, y la verdad es que me siento culpable cuando salgo del edificio. Otra factura de mantenimiento más, cortesía de la esclava del ático.

Me meto en el coche y veo un pequeño aparato negro en el salpicadero. Sé lo que es. Aprieto el botón y, en efecto, las puertas del Lusso se abren.

De camino a La Mansión, rezo para no encontrar a Harry con una copa en la mano. Será la primera vez que pise el lugar desde que descubrí su oferta de ocio, pero la necesidad que siento de ver a Harry es más fuerte que mis nervios o mis reticencias.


	15. CAPITULO 15

CAPITULO 15

Me detengo en la puerta de entrada y pulso el botón del interfono. Por el altavoz oigo la voz de John y saludo a la cámara con la mano pero las puertas ya han empezado a abrirse. Inicio el largo recorrido por el camino de grava que lleva hasta La Mansión. Aparco en el patio circular y contemplo la casa de piedra caliza que se yergue en el centro y que parece gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que ocurre detrás de sus puertas.

Estaciono junto al coche de Harry y me miro en el retrovisor. Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, de las últimas semanas, tampoco tengo tan mal aspecto.

Ron me abre la puerta antes de que coja la manija y me dedica una sonrisa para transmitirme confianza. Sin embargo, no consigue hacer que me sienta mejor.

Cruzamos juntos la imponente entrada, y dejamos atrás la escalera, el restaurante y el bar. Oigo risas y conversaciones pero no me molesto en mirar. Ya lo he visto antes, sólo que ahora sé lo que son realmente.

—¿Se ha tranquilizado? —pregunto al llegar al salón de verano.

Hay gente en los butacones, bebiendo y charlando, probablemente de lo que les depara la noche. Una docena de miradas curiosas me siguen y me pongo tensa. ¿Habrán visto el cabreo de Harry?

—Muchacha, vuelves loco a ese hijo de perra. —John se ríe y vuelvo a ver el tímido diente de oro.

Suspiro. Estoy de acuerdo, pero él también me vuelve loca a mí. ¿Se dará cuenta John?

—Mi hombre es difícil —musito.

Ron me regala una de sus nada frecuentes sonrisas arrebatadoras, toda llena de dientes y de destellos dorados.

—¿Difícil? Bonita palabra. Yo le digo que es como un grano en el culo. Aunque admiro su decisión.

—¿Decisión? —Frunzo el ceño—. ¿Está decidido a ser difícil?

Ron se detiene cuando llegamos frente al despacho de Harry.

—Nunca lo había visto tan decidido a vivir.

De repente quiero volver al inicio de nuestro recorrido para continuar con esta conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto sin poder evitar el toque de confusión. Esa frase me ha dejado perpleja. Yo no lo veo en absoluto decidido a vivir. Lo veo decidido a tener un ataque provocado por el estrés. Es autodestructivo.

No puedo respirar.

Es autodestructivo. Harry dijo eso mismo el día que me llevó en moto. ¿Qué quería decir?

—Es algo bueno, créeme. —John me mira con afecto—. No seas muy dura con él.

—¿Hace mucho que lo conoces, John? —Quiero que siga hablando.

—El tiempo suficiente, muchacha. Te dejo —dice, y su cuerpo de mastodonte se aleja por el pasillo.

—Gracias, Ron —añado.

—Está bien, muchacha. Está bien.

Me quedo en la puerta del despacho de Harry con la mano a unos milímetros de la manija. La información que me ha dado Ron, aunque vaga, ha despertado aún más mi curiosidad. ¿De verdad era autodestructivo? Pienso en alcohol, picoteo, ir en moto sin protección y en cicatrices. Empujo la manija hacia abajo y, con cuidado, entro en su despacho.

Me siento insultada al instante. Harry está en su enorme sillón mirando a Romilda, sentada en el borde de la mesa. Esa mujer es una sanguijuela. Me siento posesiva, y es como si recibiera una bofetada, pero la botella de vodka que descansa sobre la mesa es lo que de verdad me pone nerviosa.

Puedo olvidarme de las atenciones de féminas no deseadas siempre que sigan siendo no deseadas. Lo del vodka es otra historia.

Me miran a la vez y ella me sonríe. Es una sonrisa realmente falsa. Luego veo la bolsa de hielo en la mano de Harry. Se los ve muy cariñosos.

No me cabe la menor duda de que estos dos han tenido una relación sexual. Sarah lo lleva escrito en la cara. Quiero vomitar. Me siento posesiva y celosa.

La intrusa atrevida no hace siquiera amago de bajar el culo de la mesa de Harry, sino que se queda ahí sentada, disfrutando con la tensión que causa su presencia. No obstante, es la botella transparente la que supone una amenaza. Puedo soportar a Romilda. No estoy de humor para jueguecitos con ex conquistas sexuales.

Miro a Harry y él me mira. Todavía lleva puestos los pantalones gris marengo pero se ha arremangado la camisa negra. Tiene el pelo rubio ceniza despeinado pero, a pesar de toda su belleza, parece asustado e incómodo. No lo culpo. Acabo de pillarlo en plan cariñoso con otra y con una botella de la sustancia del mal delante. Es el dos por uno de mis peores pesadillas.

Hace girar la silla con los pies, alejándose de la intrusa y acercándose a mí.

—¿Has bebido? —Mi voz es fuerte y serena. No me siento así.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No —responde en voz baja.

No sé si habla tan bajo por la otra mujer o por el vodka. Deja caer la cabeza y el silencio es incómodo. Entonces Romilda le pone la mano en el brazo a Harry y quiero correr hacia la mesa y arrancarle el pelo a tirones. Harry parpadea y me clava la mirada.

¿Quién coño se cree que es? No soy lo bastante ingenua para tragarme que está siendo una buena amiga.

—¿Te importa? —La miro directamente, para que quede claro que le estoy hablando a ella.

Me mira como si no se hubiera enterado y deja la mano en el brazo de Harry. De repente estoy furiosa conmigo misma por haberle dado a otra mujer la oportunidad de consolarlo, especialmente a esta mujer. Ése es mi trabajo. Harry retira el brazo y la mano de Romilda acaba sobre el escritorio.

—¿Perdona? —masculla ella. Me cabrea aún más.

—Ya me has oído. —La miro con cara de pocos amigos y ella sonríe; es una sonrisa burlona y resulta casi imperceptible. Sabe que sé lo que está intentando hacer. Eso hará que nuestra relación sea mucho más fácil.

Harry nos mira a una y a otra, dos mujeres enfrentándose en su despacho. Que Dios lo bendiga por no abrir la boca, pero entonces la zorra descarada se agacha y lo besa en la mejilla. Sus labios le acarician la piel más de lo necesario.

—Avísame si me necesitas, cielo —dice con el tono seductor más ridículo que he oído nunca.

Harry se tensa de pies a cabeza y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su hermoso rostro está en alerta. Tiene motivos para estar nervioso, y más aún después de toda la mierda que me ha hecho tragar por un cliente y por un ex novio. A Dean y a Viktor tendrían que haberlos identificado por la ficha dental si él me hubiera pillado con ellos como yo lo he pillado con Romilda.

Abro la puerta del despacho de par en par y miro al megazorrón rubio.

—Adiós, Romilda —digo en tono definitivo.

Ella me mira con sus morros carnosos, un toque de chulería y mucho aplomo antes de bajarse de la mesa y salir del despacho de Harry meneando el trasero, aunque primero me lanza una mirada asesina. Le dedico mi mirada especial hasta que desaparece por la puerta. En cuanto ella y sus plataformas de doce centímetros han cruzado el umbral, cierro de un portazo. Espero haberle dado en el culo.

Ahora, vamos a lidiar con mi hombre imposible. De repente estoy decidida a solucionar esta mierda. Después de haberlo visto con Romilda sé perfectamente que eso es lo que quiero.

Es mío... Y punto.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo. No se ha movido de la silla y la botella de vodka sigue sobre su mesa. Harry se muerde el labio inferior. Los engranajes echan humo.

Señalo la botella con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Qué hace eso ahí?

—No lo sé —responde.

Parece estar pasándolo fatal, y me da pena encontrarme al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Te la quieres beber?

—Ahora que tú estás aquí, no. —Sus palabras me llegan altas y claras.

—Eres tú quien se ha marchado —le recuerdo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si no hubiera venido? —Ésa es la pregunta clave.

Le doy vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. Se comporta como si fuera facilísimo y me asegura constantemente que no necesita beber mientras me tenga a mí, pero ahora lo encuentro en compañía de una botella de vodka porque hemos discutido. Vale, ha sido más que una discusión pero eso no es lo importante. No puedo ponerme así cada vez que nos peleemos. Y tampoco se me olvida que el vodka no es lo único que le estaba haciendo compañía.

—No me la habría bebido. —La aparta.

Me fijo en la botella y veo que está sin abrir, aunque sigue ahí y algo hizo que la pusiera ahí... Yo. Yo soy la razón de que se haya vuelto loco, de sus exigencias absurdas y de sus pataletas. Es culpa mía. Lo he convertido en un controlador neurótico.

Seguimos mirándonos unos instantes. Yo no dejo de repasar todo lo que tenemos que aclarar y él se muerde el labio inferior porque no sabe qué decirme. Yo tampoco sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué hace eso ahí? —insisto.

Se encoge de hombros como si no fuera importante, lo que me cabrea. ¿Mi temor estaba justificado y ahora espera que me olvide como si nada con sus evasivas y su silencio?

—No iba a bebérmela, Ginny —repite, un poco molesto.

Me deja de piedra.

—¿Te la beberías si te dejo?

Sus ojos vuelan en busca de los míos y el pánico se apodera de él.

—¿Vas a dejarme?

—Necesito que me des respuestas. —Lo estoy amenazando, pero siento que no tengo otra opción.

Hay cosas que tiene que decirme—. ¿Por qué está Viktor tan interesado en nuestra relación?

—Su mujer lo ha dejado —se apresura a responder.

—Porque te acostaste con ella.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace meses, Ginny. —Sus ojos son sinceros—. Era la mujer que se presentó en el Lusso. Te lo contaré antes de que vuelvas a amenazar con dejarme. —Me encanta su sarcasmo.

—No estaba preocupada por ti...

—Puede que sí, pero también me desea.

—¿Y quién no? —digo, sorprendentemente tranquila.

Asiente.

—Se lo dejé muy claro, Ginny. Volvió a Dinamarca y me acosté con ella hace meses. No sé por qué le ha dado por venir detrás de mí ahora.

Lo creo. Además, Viktor ha estado liado con su divorcio, así que tuvo que ser hace mucho. Divorciarse lleva tiempo. Todo empieza a cobrar sentido. Así que Viktor es el «nadie en particular» que va a intentar apartarme de Harry.

—Quiere apartarte de mí, como hice yo con su mujer. —Deja caer la cabeza entre las manos—. Yo no se la robé, Ginny. Ella decidió marcharse, pero sí, lo que él quiere es apartarte de mí.

—Pero erais todos amigos, le compraste el ático del Lusso. —Me duele la cabeza.

—Es pura fachada por su parte, Ginny... No tenía por dónde pillarme, nada con lo que pudiera hacerme daño, porque a mí no me importaba nada ni nadie. Pero ahora te tengo a ti. —Me mira—.

Ahora sabe dónde clavar el puñal.

Empiezan a picarme los ojos y lo veo poner cara de derrota. Ya no aguanto más estar lejos de él. Me acerco a su silla y me recibe con los brazos abiertos. Hago caso omiso de la mano hinchada y me siento en su regazo. Lo dejo que me arrope con sus brazos y que invada todos mis sentidos. Su tacto y su fragancia me calman al instante y ocurre lo inevitable, lo que pasa siempre cuando estamos así: todo lo que nos causa tanto malestar de repente carece de importancia. Solos él y yo, en nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad, apaciguándonos el uno al otro. El resto del mundo se interpone en nuestro camino o, para ser exactos, el pasado de Harry se interpone en nuestro camino.

—Moriré queriéndote —dice con toda la emoción que sé que de verdad siente—. No puedo permitir que vayas a Suecia.

Suspiro.

—Lo sé.

—Y deberías haberme dejado que me ocupara de tus cosas. No quería que volvieras a verlo —añade. Me someto a él.

—Lo sé. Sabe lo tuyo.

Se tensa debajo de mí.

—¿Lo mío?

—Me dijo que eras un alcohólico empedernido.

Se relaja y se echa a reír.

—¿Que soy un alcohólico empedernido?

Lo miro, sorprendida por su reacción ante algo tan duro.

—A mí no me parece divertiro. Además, ¿cómo es que lo sabe?

—Ginny, no tengo ni idea, de verdad —suspira—. Además, está mal informado porque no soy alcohólico. —Levanta las cejas.

—Lo sé —concedo, pero estoy bastante segura de que el problema de Harry con el alcohol encaja como alcoholismo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Harry? Viktor es un cliente importante.

Un pensamiento muy desagradable se me pasa por la cabeza.

—¿Volvió a contratarme para la Torre Vida sólo por ti?

Sonríe.

—No, Ginny. No sabía nada de lo nuestro hasta ayer. Te contrató porque eres una diseñadora con talento. El hecho de que seas tan increíblemente hermosa era un plus, y el hecho de que yo esté enamorado de ti ahora es un incentivo adicional para él.

—Te descubriste tú solo. —Si Harry no hubiera saboteado mi reunión, Viktor nunca se habría enterado.

—Actué por impulso. —Se encoge de hombros—. Me entró el pánico cuando vi su nombre en tu agenda. Pensé que no ibas a volver a verlo después del Lusso. En cualquier caso, él habría ido detrás de ti aunque no fueras mía. Como dije, es implacable.

Me acuerdo de sus ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula tensa cuando vio el nombre de Viktor en mi agenda. No fue porque la hubiera cambiado por una nueva. Fue porque el nombre de Viktor se leía alto y claro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Está casado. Bueno, lo estaba.

—Eso nunca ha sido un obstáculo para él, Ginny.

—¿No? —Yo pensaba que era un buen hombre, un caballero. Al parecer, no podía estar más equivocada.

Estoy hecha un lío. No puedo trabajar con Viktor, no después de lo que he descubierto. Para empezar, Harry no va a dejar que me acerque a menos de un kilómetro de él. La verdad es que tampoco me apetece tenerlo cerca. Quiere utilizarme para hacerle daño a Harry. Quiere vengarse de él y yo soy su único punto débil. Dios, tengo una reunión con él el lunes. Esto se va a poner muy feo.

Quiero gritarle a mi hombre hasta desgañitarme por ser un picha brava, pero entonces mi mente vaga hacia el día en que descubrí lo que de verdad sucedía en La Mansión y aquel indeseable al que Ron tuvo que echar, el que decía que ni los maridos ni la conciencia se interponían en el camino de Harry. ¿Cuántos matrimonio habrá roto? ¿Cuántos maridos sedientos de venganza habrá ahí fuera?

Harry me coge la cara con la mano y me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

—¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?

Sonrío.

—Distraje a tu carcelero a sueldo.

Se le ilumina la mirada y le bailan los labios.

—Voy a tener que despedirlo. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Mi sonrisa desaparece en cuanto pienso en la factura de mantenimiento que le va a llegar a Harry.

—Harry, es un sesentón. Desconecté su sistema telefónico para que no pudiera avisarte de que me había escapado de tu torre de marfil.

—De nuestra torre... ¿Cómo lo desconectaste? —inquiere, y se le marca ligeramente la arruga de la frente.

Escondo la cara en su pecho.

—Arranqué los cables.

—Ah —dice sin más, pero sé que se está aguantando la risa.

—¿A qué juegas obligando a un pobre pensionista a mantenerme encerrada? —Corro más rápido que Clive hasta con tacones.

Me acaricia el pelo.

—No quería que te fueras.

—Pues entonces tendrías que haberte quedado.

Le saco la camisa de los pantalones y deslizo las palmas por debajo. Necesito mi ración de calor corporal. Él me abraza con más fuerza y siento el latir de su corazón bajo las palmas de las manos.

Es muy reconfortante.

—Estaba loco del cabreo. —Me besa en la sien y entierra la nariz en mi pelo.

Meneo la cabeza. No me lo puedo creer.

—Señorita, no se atreva a ponerme esa cara —dice, muy serio.

Que le den.

—¿Qué tal la mano?

—Estaría mejor si no me diera por estamparla contra todo.

Me libero de su abrazo.

—Déjame ver.

Me siento en su regazo y me la muestra. La cojo con cuidado. No hace ningún gesto de dolor, pero lo miro de reojo para asegurarme de que no finge.

—Estoy bien.

—Has roto la puerta del ascensor —digo acariciando el puño convaleciente. La puerta está hecha añicos y creía que su mano también iba a estarlo, pero no la veo tan mal como imaginaba.

—Me he cabreado.

—Eso ya lo has dicho. ¿Y qué hay de tu visita sorpresa a mi oficina de esta tarde? ¿También estabas enfadado como un loco? —Tal vez debería pasar por alto su pequeña rabieta, especialmente porque acabo de tener que echar a una mujer de su despacho.

—Lo estaba. —Me mira con cara de enfado pero luego sonríe—. Más o menos igual que tú hace un momento.

—No estaba enfadada, Harry. —Observo su mano lastimada con la misma pena que me provoca su relación con la mujer patética a la que acabo de echar de su despacho—. Estaba marcando mi territorio. Te desea, no podría haberlo dejado más claro ni sentándose a horcajadas sobre ti y plantándote las tetas en la cara.

Hago una mueca de asco ante su desesperación, y veo que su media sonrisa se ha convertido en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa de Hollywood. Es todavía más espectacular que la que se reserva sólo para mujeres. Es la que se reserva sólo para mí. No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Pareces muy contento contigo mismo.

Retira la mano lastimada.

—Lo estoy. Me encanta cuando te pones posesiva y protectora. Significa que estás locamente enamorada de mí.

—Lo estoy, a pesar de que eres imposible. Y te prohíbo que llames «cielo» a Romilda. —Me burlo de su tono meloso.

Me da un beso de esquimal y luego me acerca la boca.

—No lo haré.

—Te has acostado con ella. —No es una pregunta. Retrocede, sus estanques verdes asustados y recelosos. Pongo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Un picoteo?

Agacha la cabeza.

—Sí. —Su expresión y su lenguaje corporal dicen a gritos que no está cómodo. No le gusta el tema de conversación.

Lo sabía. En fin, puedo vivir con ello siempre y cuando mantenga a ese zorrón a un metro de distancia, o más. No obstante, sé que va a ser difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer trabaja para él y lo sigue a todas partes como un perrito faldero.

—Sólo quiero decir una cosa —insisto. Necesito dejarlo claro si es que voy a socializar y a trabajar con hombres en el futuro, aunque soy consciente de que la vena posesiva de Harry nunca va a desaparecer del todo—. Sólo tengo ojos para ti —digo, y lo beso en la boca para enfatizar mi declaración.

—Sólo para mí —susurra contra mis labios.

Sonrío.

Se aparta y me acaricia el cuello, satisfecho.

—¿Por qué llevas el pelo mojado?

—Me duché pero no tuve tiempo de secármelo. Te necesitaba.

Me sonríe.

—Te quiero, Ginny.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo sé.

No hemos dejado las cosas claras del todo. Tengo que competir con una mujer despechada y lidiar con la vena posesiva de Harry. Esto último va a ser un trabajo de por vida. Además, está el problemón de Viktor y sus ansias de venganza. No sé cómo vamos a solucionarlo, pero sé que no voy a trabajar más para él. ¿Cómo se lo tomará Colin?

—Cógete el día libre mañana —me suplica.

Ni siquiera le he comentado a Colin que mañana tengo una reunión con el señor Potter, pero necesito descansar, y un fin de semana largo con Harry es difícil de rechazar. No tengo más citas y llevo todo lo demás al día. Colin me debe unos cuantos días libres. No le va a importar.

Me aparto para mirarlo.

—Vale.

Frunce el ceño como si me fuera a retractar de lo que acabo de decir o a añadir un «pero». Para nada. Quiero tomarme el día libre y pasarlo con él. Tal vez pueda darle toda la seguridad que necesita.

No voy a ir a ninguna parte si no es con él. Le mandaré un mensaje a Colin, sé que no se enfadará.

—¿En serio? —Le brillan los ojos y está sonriente—. Estás siendo muy razonable. No es propio de ti.

Parpadeo ante ese comentario. Sé que sabe que él es el poco razonable. Está bromeando pero no pico.

—Pues ya no te ajunto —gruño.

—No por mucho tiempo. Voy a llevarte a nuestra torre de marfil. Ya hace demasiado que no estoy dentro de ti. —Se levanta y me pone de pie—. ¿Nos vamos?

Me ofrece el brazo y lo acepto. Tengo mariposas en el estómago porque sé lo que me espera en casa.

—Me apetece remar un poco —dejo caer.

Me levanta una ceja sardónica.

—Otro día, nena. Hoy quiero hacerte el amor —dice con dulzura mirándome a los ojos. Sonrío.

Me lleva por el salón de verano en dirección a la entrada. Ignoro las caras de decepción de todas las mujeres que dejamos atrás y que esperaban que nos marcháramos cada uno por su lado. Ron nos espera en la puerta y me dirige su sonrisa característica.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dice Harry mientras abre para que yo pase.

—Todo bien. —Ron le da a Harry una palmada en el hombro y desaparece en dirección al bar.

Ron me pone la mano en la cintura y, al volverme, veo a Romilda en la entrada del bar. Saluda a

Ron pero no me quita ojo de encima mientras salgo de La Mansión con Harry. Sus ojos y sus morros destilan amargura. Me huelo que acabaremos a bolsazos. Parece la clase de mujer que consigue lo que quiere. Me saca mi lado cabrón y, en silencio, la reto a intentarlo con una mirada de advertencia.

No hago caso de la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que me dice que me estoy preparando para aplastarla. Se me están pegando las costumbres de mi señor neurótico.

—Deja aquí tu coche, lo recogeremos mañana —dice al abrirme la puerta de su Aston Martin.

—Prefiero llevármelo ahora. —Estoy aquí, y sería una tontería no hacerlo.

Pone mala cara y señala el asiento del acompañante del suyo. Niego con la cabeza pero me subo. Ya hemos discutido suficiente por hoy. Además, no necesito el coche. Se sienta a mi lado y arranca el motor.

Por el largo camino de grava nos cruzamos con el coche de Sam, que va hacia La Mansión. Doy un brinco.

—¡Pero si es Luna!

Sam toca la bocina y le muestra una mano con el pulgar levantado a Harry. Asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla y Luna me saluda de mala gana.

—¿Qué hace Luna aquí? —pregunto mirando a Harry, que tiene la vista fija en la carretera. ¡Ay,

Dios!—. Es socia, ¿verdad? —inquiero.

—No puedo hablar de los socios. Confidencialidad —dice él, completamente inexpresivo.

—Entonces es que es socia... —Me estremezco. Esto es increíble.

Se encoge de hombros, aprieta un botón y las puertas se abren. ¡La muy zorra! ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Le gusta por todas las perversiones en general o es sólo por Sam? Y yo que pensaba que mi feroz pelirroja no podría sorprenderme más. Tiene mucho que contarme.

Harry ruge por la carretera y juguetea con un par de botones del volante. Una voz masculina me envuelve desde el estéreo. La conozco.

—¿Quién es?

Marca el ritmo con los dedos sobre el volante.

—Ron. ¿Te gusta?

Mucho. Llevo la mano al volante y Harry baja las suyas para darme acceso a los mandos.

Encuentro el que quiero y subo aún más el volumen.

—Me tomaré eso como un «sí» —sonríe, y me pone la mano en la rodilla. La cubro con la mía.

—Me gusta. ¿Qué tal la mano?

—Bien. Deja de preocuparte, señorita.

—Tengo que mandarle un mensaje a Colin.

—Hazlo. Me muero por tenerte sólo para mí todo el día y todo el fin de semana. —La mano sobre mi rodilla vuelve al volante.

Le mando un mensaje rápido a mi jefe, que, tal y como esperaba, responde al instante diciéndome que disfrute de mi merecido día libre.

Perfecto.


	16. CAPITULO 16

CAPITULO 16

Entramos en el Lusso cogidos de la mano y Clive nos intercepta en el acto. Me mira muy mal. Le pido perdón con una sonrisa y veo que los de mantenimiento han reparado mi travesura.

—Señor Potter —dice con cautela.

¿Tiene miedo de que le caiga la bronca por haberme dejado escapar? Me vería obligada a defenderlo si Harry intenta regañarlo. No es su trabajo hacer de carcelero.

—Clive. —Harry lo saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y me conduce al ascensor sin decirle nada más al pobre hombre.

Se cierran las puertas y me acorrala contra la pared. Su cuerpo me cubre por completo. La punzada a la que tanto me he acostumbrado da justo en la entrepierna y me caliento al instante. Me mete una pierna entre los muslos, la levanta y roza todo mi sexo. Sólo con eso ya empiezo a jadear.

—Has cabreado al conserje —susurra con los labios pegados a los míos. Nuestros alientos ardientes se funden en los milímetros que separan nuestras bocas.

—Mierda —me obligo a decir entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Me besa con fuerza. Asalta mi boca con decisión y frota su erección contra mí. Dios, quiero arrancarle la ropa. Ahora, esto no tiene nada que ver con hacer el amor... Tampoco es que vaya a quejarme.

—¿Por qué no te has puesto un vestido? —pregunta, malhumorado, metiéndome la lengua.

Eso mismo quiero saber yo. Me lo habría subido a la cintura y Harry ya estaría dentro.

—Me estoy quedando sin vestidos.

No he llevado nada a la tintorería desde que llegué, y casi toda mi ropa sigue en casa de Luna.

Gime en mi boca.

—Mañana sólo compraremos vestidos. —Me levanta con las caderas y vuelve a frotarse contra mi sexo.

Suspiro de placer, puro y desinhibido.

—Mañana compraremos un vestido —digo desabrochándole el cinturón.

Se separa de mi boca y me roza con la frente húmeda. Los ojos le brillan y se humedece los labios. Lo acaricio por encima de los pantalones con el dorso de la mano y se revuelve y palpita cuando mi lengua recorre su labio inferior. Le bajo la bragueta y libero su miembro erecto, luego lo cojo por la base y aprieto un poco.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Tu boca —me ordena con dulzura.

Me apunto. No me canso de él. Necesito que haga lo que sabe hacer y borre toda la mierda del día.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren al llegar al vestíbulo del ático y me alegro de que sea el único ascensor que llega hasta aquí. Deslizo la espalda pared abajo hasta que me encuentro en cuclillas delante de él, pero su polla, ardiente y palpitante, no es lo único que llama mi atención. Ahí está su cicatriz. Me he prometido no volver a preguntar por ella pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, especialmente después de lo que me ha dicho Ron. Levanto la vista y sus brazos están firmemente apoyados en la pared, por encima de la cabeza. Me mira fijamente.

—¿A qué esperas? —dice, y empuja las caderas hacia adelante con impaciencia.

Me olvido de la cicatriz misteriosa y recuerdo la última vez que hice esto. Fue una bestia.

¿Volverá a portarse así?

Me aparto de su mirada sensual y relajo la mano que sostiene su polla palpitante. Lamo una gota de semen de su glande hinchado y, muy despacio, muevo la mano. Gime desde lo más profundo de su garganta y las caderas le tiemblan ligeramente. Sé que quiere metérmela entera en la boca. ¿Se contendrá?

Se le acelera la respiración con cada caricia y su abdomen sube y baja ante mis ojos. Cuando lo oigo maldecir, le chupo los huevos antes de deslizar la lengua de abajo arriba, levantándome un poco para poder llegar hasta la punta.

—Métetela toda, Ginny —jadea.

La puerta del ascensor se cierra y Harry le pega un puñetazo al botón y vuelve a apoyar la mano en la pared.

Rodeo el glande con los labios y dibujo delicados círculos con la lengua. Se estremece. Me encanta hacerle esto. Me encanta provocar los gemidos que salen de su boca y observar cómo reacciona su cuerpo.

Espero a que empuje hacia adelante pero no lo hace. Se está conteniendo. La tensión de su cuerpo se extiende hasta el mío a través de nuestras caricias. Las caderas le tiemblan un poco. Pongo fin a su agonía y me la meto entera, hasta que choca contra el fondo de mi garganta. Parece de terciopelo.

Reprime un rugido cuando me la saco, envuelta en mis labios, y me la vuelvo a meter. Esta vez, empuja con las caderas y mi cabeza choca contra la pared. No hay escapatoria. Me cubre la coronilla con las manos para protegerla y empuja hacia adelante con un grito. Echa la cabeza atrás y entra y sale de mi boca con determinación.

Me acuerdo de que tengo que relajarme. Me estoy esforzando al máximo para no vomitar. Dejo que mis manos exploren sus caderas, encuentran su culo y le clavo las uñas en las nalgas tersas.

—¡Más! —Su voz es severa y bestial. Se las clavo más aún—. Joder, Ginny...

Sigue entrando y saliendo y sé que está a punto. Dejo una mano en su culo y con la otra le agarro de los huevos. Ya está.

—¡Joder! —grita sacándola para sujetársela firmemente por la base—. Estate quieta y abre la boca. —Me taladra con la mirada.

Obedezco sin soltarle los huevos, abro la boca y lo miro a los ojos. Entra y sale a toda velocidad. Los músculos de su cuello se tensan y con un grito ahogado apoya el enorme glande en mi labio inferior y descarga un líquido caliente y cremoso que golpea el fondo de mi garganta e inunda el interior de mi boca. Trago por instinto.

Aminora el ritmo y le suelto los huevos. Le acaricio el interior de los muslos hasta que encuentro su mano, la cojo y los dos relajamos su polla hasta que se calma mientras yo chupo su esencia salada que se me sale de la boca.

—Quiero una de éstas todos los días durante el resto de mi vida. —Lo dice con cara de póquer y en tono muy serio. Espero que se refiera a mí—. Y quiero que me la hagas tú —añade como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Sonrío y me centro en su erección de acero, que sigue contrayéndose en nuestras manos. Chupo y lamo hasta la última gota y luego le doy un beso tierno en la punta.

Relaja la mano y lo suelto.

—Ven aquí. —Me levanta y me abraza contra su pecho—. Os quiero a ti y a tu sucia boca —me dice con dulzura mientras me da un beso de esquimal.

—Lo sé.

Le subo la bragueta y le abrocho los pantalones. Me deja hacer.

—Pierdes el tiempo —dice—. Estarán en el suelo en cuanto te haya metido en casa.

Luego me coge de la mano, me saca del ascensor y me lleva al ático. Abre la puerta y un delicioso aroma invade mis fosas nasales.

—¡La cena!

Se me había olvidado por completo. Gracias a Dios, apagué el horno antes de salir, si no, ahora esto estaría lleno de camiones de bomberos y más facturas de mantenimiento.

Me conduce a la cocina y me suelta la mano para coger una manopla. Se la pone y saca una fuente con una hermosa lasaña demasiado hecha y la tira a un lado, mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo asistenta y cocinera y, aun así, te las apañas para quemar la cena. —Me mira con una ceja arqueada.

Con nuestros gritos y la consiguiente reconciliación me había olvidado de la pobre mujer con la que fui tan maleducada. Tendré que pedirle disculpas. Seguro que cree que soy una hija de perra.

—¿Volverá? —pregunto, culpable.

Se ríe.

—Eso espero. —Pincha la crujiente capa superior de la lasaña—. La lasaña de Cathy es una delicia.

Me mira.

—Parece que habrá que buscar otra cosa para cenar.

Aparta la fuente y avanza como un depredador hacia mí. Su mirada verde y hambrienta está cargada de placenteras promesas. Me pasa un brazo por la espalda sin dejar de caminar y me lleva firmemente apretada contra su pecho. Le paso los dedos por la mata de pelo suave y despeinado y frunzo el ceño cuando deja atrás la escalera y se dirige a la terraza.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Un polvo al fresco —dice, y me besa con fuerza—. Hace una noche preciosa. Vamos a aprovecharla.

Me lleva a la terraza y cruzamos las losas de piedra caliza en dirección a la tarima. La brisa fresca de la noche trae los sonidos de Londres, altos y claros. Me suelta y empieza a desabrocharme la blusa. A sus dedos les cuesta encontrar los diminutos botones dorados, y se concentra tanto que aparece la arruga de la frente. Le quito el cinturón y le bajo la bragueta. Luego me centro en su camisa. La desabotono lentamente hasta que su delicioso y cálido pecho está bajo las palmas de mis manos. Con el pulgar, trazo círculos sobre sus pezones y él suelta el último botón de mi camisa antes de pasar a los pantalones.

—Fanfarrona —musita entre besos mientras sus manos buscan el cierre de mi pantalón.

Es cruel, pero lo dejo buscar. Prueba en la parte delantera y luego en la espalda y, cuando no lo encuentra, ruge:

—¿Dónde está la cremallera?

Llevo sus manos al cierre lateral de mis pantalones, me los baja y me levanta del suelo para que pueda quitarme los zapatos.

—Otra razón para comprar sólo vestidos —protesta mientras me quita la blusa—. Todo lo que no me ofrezca acceso inmediato a ti tiene que desaparecer.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Ahora está pasando por encima de mi guardarropa. El aire frío choca contra mi piel y endurece aún más mis pezones. Harry da un paso atrás y se quita los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y la camisa abierta sin dejar de recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada.

—Encaje —dice con gesto de aprobación, y luego se baja los bóxeres. Su polla salta libre y lista, otra vez. Quiero arrodillarme y volver a saborear sus delicias en mi boca, pero las apremiantes punzadas de mi entrepierna reclaman mi atención. Me desabrocho el sujetador y lo dejo caer al suelo de madera, y en un segundo tengo su cuerpo sobre el mío y su aliento en la cara.

Desliza un dedo bajo el elástico de mi ropa interior y me roza el clítoris. Echo la cabeza sobre su pecho y le clavo las uñas en los brazos para no caerme por las descargas eléctricas que provocan sus caricias.

—Estás mojada —dice con la voz muy grave y ronca, despacio, mientras su dedo dibuja círculos y aplica presión cuando llega a la punta de mi clítoris—. ¿Sólo conmigo?

Quiere que responda a la pregunta.

—Sólo contigo —jadeo.

El gruñido de satisfacción que escapa de su boca vibra en la brisa nocturna. Siempre seré suya. Levanto la cabeza y su boca cubre la mía y le exige que se abra mientras me baja las bragas. Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido. Su sabor es adictivo y correspondo a cada lametón, a cada caricia, hasta que se aparta. Se arrodilla delante de mí, apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros y me baja las bragas por las piernas. Me da un toque en el tobillo para que levante el pie y repite la misma operación en el otro.

Me coge de las caderas y yo respondo a su caricia con mi respingo habitual. Entierra la nariz en mi vello púbico y bendice mi sexo con una caricia larga, lenta, ardiente e insoportable.

Gimo, y mis rodillas ceden y aparece en la punta de mi sexo una presión que es casi dolorosa. Se abraza a mis caderas con fuerza y sigue acariciando sin piedad el centro de mi cuerpo hasta que llega a mi cuello y luego a mi boca, que toma con pasión entre gemidos.

Se despega de mis labios, me clava la mirada y sus ojos verdes calan en mí.

—Eres mi vida. —Sus palabras me llegan al corazón y su boca toma la mía con veneración y delicadeza. Me acaricia el trasero con las palmas de las manos y desciende por mis caderas. Tira de mi pierna por debajo de la rodilla para que rodee con ella su cintura. Se aparta. Me deja respirar—. ¿Me quieres? —pregunta, mientras su mirada busca la mía.

Qué tontería.

—Sabes que sí —susurro.

—Dilo. Necesito oírtelo decir. —Hay una puntilla de desesperación en su voz.

No lo pienso dos veces.

—Te quiero —digo, y le beso los labios carnosos y húmedos y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Luego doy un pequeño salto y me agarro con las piernas a su cintura—. Siempre te querré.

Lo miro fijamente a sus preciosos ojos verdes mientras él se coloca en la entrada a mi cuerpo. Permanece un segundo ahí, luchando por no sumergirse de pleno en mí.

—¿Me necesitas? —pregunta.

—Te necesito. —Sé que eso lo satisface casi tanto, o más, que un «te quiero».

—Siempre —confirma, y luego se introduce lentamente en mí con un movimiento paciente, y nuestra unión nos corta la respiración a ambos.

Me abraza mientras recuperamos el aliento, se acerca a una tumbona y me recuesta en ella, sin separarse de mí para que permanezcamos unidos. Nunca lo había visto mirarme con tanta sinceridad en los ojos.

—¿Has visto lo perfectamente bien que encajamos? —Se retira despacio y vuelve a entrar, suave y firme, marcando la pauta, de lo que está por llegar. Quiere hacerme el amor de verdad—. ¿Lo notas? —me pregunta con cariño, repitiendo el ardiente movimiento y exacerbando la necesidad que tengo de él.

—Sí —confirmo en voz baja. Lo noto desde la primera vez que conectamos, incluso desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Continúa con sus estocadas lentas y contenidas, y yo llevo mis manos a su espalda, dibujando figuras asimétricas sobre su piel firme. Me besa en los labios.

—Yo también. Vamos a hacer el amor.

Me concentro en absorberlo y él sigue entrando y saliendo, moviendo las caderas en círculos y acercándome al clímax. Me mira con devoción, con adoración. Nuestras miradas se funden, ardientes.

Su paciencia y su fuerza de voluntad para mantener este ritmo tan sensual hacen que lo quiera aún más. Sabe hacer el amor como nadie.

La arruga de la frente le resplandece de sudor a pesar del aire frío de la noche. Le cojo la cara con las manos para que no baje la mirada y su cuerpo vibra y tiembla sobre mí. Palpita en mi interior e, instintivamente, mis músculos se contraen alrededor de él. Se le acelera la respiración.

—Por Dios, Ginny —gime hundiéndose y clavándose entero en mí. Las caricias precisas con las que colma mi pared anterior hacen que me muera de ganas de levantar las caderas y capturar el orgasmo que se aproxima.

—No puedo aguantar más —gimo.

—Juntos —dice tragando saliva, y tenso los muslos cuando me penetra de nuevo, esta vez menos controlado. Respira aceleradamente y apoya la frente en la mía mientras recupera el control con otra deliciosa embestida.

—Ya estoy, Harry —gimoteo al sentir que mi autocontrol desaparece.

Con un grito estallo en mil pedazos debajo de él.

Acelera el ritmo para que saltemos juntos al abismo.

—¡Dios! —grita con una última penetración, apretándose con fuerza contra mi sexo antes de desplomarse sobre mí y unirse a mi estado de semiinconsciencia. Su erección salta y palpita cuando se corre dentro de mí.

—Jodeeeeeeer —mascullo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, satisfecha y relajada. Este hombre tiene acceso directo al botón de mis orgasmos.

—Esa boca —susurra junto a mi cuello, agotado—. ¿Crees que podrás parar de decir tacos algún día?

—Sólo suelto tacos cuando te comportas de un modo imposible o cuando me colmas de placer — me defiendo, y dibujo la palabra «joder» en su espalda con la punta del dedo.

Se recuesta sobre un codo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Luego dibuja con su dedo «esa boca» en mis tetas antes de besarme los pezones. Sonrío cuando me mira, juguetón. Los ojos le brillan cuando me muerde el pezón erecto.

—¡Ay! —Me echo a reír.

Lo suelta y traza círculos húmedos con la lengua por mi pecho y luego me coge de la cadera. Doy un respingo cuando vuelve a morderme el pezón. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando comprendo a qué juega.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —grito cuando empieza a masajear mi cadera con la punta de los dedos sin que sus dientes suelten mi pezón.

Cierro los ojos y pataleo intentando frenar el impulso reflejo de arquearme y tirarlo al suelo.

—¡Harry, para, por favor! —Se ríe a carcajadas y aumenta la presión en mi cadera y en mi pezón

—. ¡Por favor! —chillo entre risitas nerviosas. El pezón me dolería si no me estuviera distrayendo con las cosquillas de la cadera. ¡Me está volviendo loca!

Mis pulmones me dan las gracias a gritos cuando suelto el aire acumulado y hago acopio de fuerzas para ignorar su tortura. Me pongo rígida debajo de él y, pasada una eternidad, deja en paz la cresta de mi pelvis y empieza a chuparme el pezón para devolverlo a la vida.

—Te espera un polvo de represalia —le digo.

Vuelve a hundir los dedos encima del hueso de la cadera.

—¡Ginny! —me regaña un instante, y vuelve a centrarse en mis tetas. Exhalo aliviada y cierro los ojos mientras Harry se prodiga con la lengua.

»Estás temblando —masculla contra mi pecho—. Te llevaré adentro.

Se levanta y gruño a modo de protesta. Le doy un tirón para que vuelva a mí. Se echa a reír y me muerde la oreja.

—¿A gusto?

—Mmm. —No puedo hablar.

—A la cama —dice, y me levanta para que pueda cogerme a él.

—Tienes que comer —replico; que yo sepa, hoy sólo ha comido medio tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete y medio sándwich. No creo que haya tomado nada más. Necesita comer.

Se pone de pie y me lleva al interior.

—No tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?

La verdad es que yo tampoco.

—No, pero prométeme que desayunarás en condiciones.

—Te lo prometo.

—Vale, llévame a la cama, mi dios —digo, y sonrío contra su hombro cuando noto que se ríe por lo bajito.

Me deja en la cama y, en cuanto se ha acostado a mi lado, me acurruco contra su pecho. Me besa el cabello antes de ponerme una mano en el culo. Me arrimo más a él; no consigo estar lo bastante cerca. Como siempre, no puede haber distancia entre nosotros.


	17. CAPITULO 17

CAPITULO 17

Me despierto con Harry dentro de mí, con su pecho contra mi espalda. Me está sujetando por la cintura y me penetra con decisión. Mi cerebro no es lo único que se despierta. Mi cuerpo da la alarma y enrosco los dedos en su pelo, arqueo la espalda y vuelvo la cabeza hasta encontrar su boca.

Lo dejo que se apodere de la mía. Nuestras lenguas se retuercen como salvajes mientras él entra y sale a toda velocidad. Empujo hacia él con cada penetración y me lleva cada vez más lejos.

—Ginny, no me canso de ti —jadea contra mi boca—. Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca.

¡Ni loca!

—No te dejaré. —Lo cojo del pelo y tiro para que su boca vuelva a la mía. Me encanta su boca, incluso cuando se pone imposible y quiero cosérsela.

Harry necesita que le diga constantemente que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Me lo hará jurar siempre? Mi respuesta no va a cambiar, pero lo que quiero es que lo crea y que no tenga que preguntármelo cada dos por tres.

Me aparto para mirar a mi hombre inseguro. Muestra una confianza en sí mismo apabullante en todo menos en eso.

—Créeme, por favor.

Mantiene los embates firmes y fuertes mientras me mira pero no dice nada. Necesito saber que me cree. Me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a fundir nuestras bocas y aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas aún más.

Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo seguir con la boca pegada a la suya cuando me está penetrando con tanta intensidad. Lo suelto, agacho la cabeza y me agarro al colchón para no caerme mientras tira de mí sin parar.

El hilo se tensa y se rompe y los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo. Entra y sale de mí a un ritmo frenético y me lanza a un abismo sin fin de placer absoluto. Intento recobrar el aliento, mi corazón lucha por recuperar el control y mi cuerpo se convulsiona a su aire. Harry maldice y se arquea una vez más; luego, la ardiente sensación de su orgasmo me inunda.

—Por Dios santo —suspira saliendo de mí y echándose de espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta y me subo encima de él, con las piernas abiertas sobre sus caderas y tumbada sobre su pecho. Hundo la cara en su cuello.

—Eso no ha sido sexo soñoliento —digo mientras beso la vena palpitante de su cuello.

—¿No? —jadea.

—No. Eso ha sido un puto polvo soñoliento —hago una mueca al percatarme de que acabo de soltar un taco y ni siquiera me he levantado todavía.

—Por el amor de Dios, Ginny, ¡no digas más tacos! —masculla, frustrado.

Tengo que averiguar qué le pasa a mi boca. Normalmente nunca digo tacos. ¡Es culpa suya!

—Perdona. —Le doy un mordisco en el cuello y succiono un poco.

—¿Estás intentando marcarme? —pregunta sin detenerme.

—No, sólo te estaba saboreando.

Me mira, me besa en la boca y sus enormes brazos me rodean la espalda.

—¿Desayunamos?

Tengo hambre y quiero que Harry coma algo, pero la verdad es que no me apetece moverme de la cama. Le doy un rápido beso en los labios y me deslizo por su cuerpo hasta que estoy recostada bajo su axila.

—Estoy muy a gusto —digo. La punta de mi dedo lo acaricia desde el pecho hasta la cicatriz, de arriba abajo y vuelta a empezar.

—Te quiero, señorita. —Flexiona una rodilla y me deja salirme con la mía. Qué novedad.

—Lo sé.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, no muy seguro

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. Pues claro que lo sé. Me lo dice a todas horas, y si me quiere tanto como yo a él, me quiere muchísimo. Infinito, en realidad. Por favor, no me digas que también duda de eso. Lo miro.

—Sí.

Me sube encima de él y luego me pone de espaldas contra el colchón. Me sujeta por las muñecas y me mira desde arriba.

—No sé si lo sabes —replica. Su mirada es ardiente y está muy serio.

¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—Me lo dices siempre. Claro que lo sé. —Intento soltarme las muñecas para poder cogerle la cara pero no me libera.

—Las palabras no bastan, Ginny. —Está muy, muy serio.

—¿Por eso me pones a prueba con tu forma imposible de ser? —pregunto para intentar animarlo.

No me gusta lo abatido que parece. Ojalá no se preocupara pensando que voy a abandonarlo, intentando que lo quiera y preguntándose si sé lo mucho que él me quiere. Todo eso quedó claro hace tiempo.

—Todo lo que hago es porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Nunca. —Casi me está echando la bronca, como si lo cabreara sentirse de ese modo—. Me vuelvo loco sólo de pensar que puedo perderte. Se me va la cabeza por completo. Créeme, soy plenamente consciente. —Me besa en los labios—. Te saco de tus casillas, ¿no?

¡Dios del cielo! ¿Está reconociendo que es imposible?

—Eres un poco difícil, pero eres mi hombre difícil y te quiero, así que vale la pena la frustración.

—Tú también eres difícil, señorita —declara, tajante.

Abro unos ojos como platos.

—¿Yo?

¡Este tío está como una regadera!

—Pero yo también te quiero, y vales con creces todos los dolores de cabeza.

Qué a gusto le llevaría la contraria. En cuanto me da lo que quiero —el hecho de reconocer cómo es—, destroza el momento acusándome de ser aún peor que él.

¿Difícil, yo?

Empiezo a defenderme pero me hace callar con sus labios carnosos y me distraigo al instante. Sabe lo que se hace. Relajo la lengua (la tengo dolorida de tanto usarla) y me abandono al ritmo de sus caricias. Aún no me ha soltado las muñecas. Su boca es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Me da un pico.

—Sabía que eras la mujer de mi vida en cuanto te vi.

¿La mujer de su vida? Esto me interesa. Perseveró de tal manera e insistió tanto al comienzo de nuestra relación en que debíamos estar juntos y que yo era suya que me tenía intrigadísima.

Me acaricia la oreja con la nariz.

—La mujer que iba a devolverme a la vida —dice con tono de que es evidente, ese que usa cuando dice algo que sólo él entiende. ¿Es que estaba muerto?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Parece que hoy tiene ganas de hablar, así que debo aprovechar y sonsacarle toda la información que pueda.

Me mira directamente a los ojos. Es una mirada cargada de significado.

—Porque mi corazón volvió a latir —susurra.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Me ha dejado de piedra. Lo que ha dicho es muy serio y muy profundo, y estoy algo abrumada. No sé qué decir. Este hombre devastador me mira como si fuera lo único que hay en el universo.

Tiro de las muñecas hasta que me suelta y lo abrazo como si no hubiera nada ni nadie más en el mundo.

Para mí, no hay nadie más.

No sé cuáles son los porqués ni los detalles que hay detrás de esa afirmación, pero el poder de esas palabras lo dice todo. No puede vivir sin mí. Yo tampoco podría vivir sin él. Este hombre es mi mundo.

Permanece muy quieto encima de mí y me deja abrazarlo hasta que me duele el cuerpo.

—¿Puedo darte de comer? —pregunto cuando mis muslos empiezan a protestar a gritos.

Me levanta de la cama, todavía aferrada a él, me saca del dormitorio y me baja por la escalera.

—Se me va a olvidar cómo usar las piernas —digo cuando llegamos abajo y se dirige a la cocina.

—Entonces te llevaré en brazos a todas partes.

—Ya quisieras. —Sería la excusa perfecta para tenerme todo el día pegada a él.

—Me encantaría. —Me sonríe y me deja sobre el mármol.

El frío se extiende por mi trasero y me recuerda que los dos estamos en pelota picada. Admiro su culo perfecto cuando se acerca a la nevera y coge varias cosas de desayuno y un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Me bajo de la isleta.

—Se suponía que iba a prepararte yo el desayuno —digo apartándolo de en medio—. Siéntate — le ordeno a continuación, muy digna.

Me sonríe y coge el tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete antes de retorcerme el pezón y salir corriendo hacia un taburete.

—¿Qué te apetece? —pregunto metiendo el pan en la tostadora. Me vuelvo y veo que ya tiene un dedo dentro del tarro.

—Huevos fritos —dice con el dedo en la boca mientras intenta reprimir la risa.

Miro mi cuerpo desnudo. Debería vestirme si quiere cualquier tipo de frito. Vuelvo a mirarlo y compruebo que ha perdido la batalla contra la sonrisa. Está encantado.

—Tú preparas el mío y yo preparo el tuyo.

Recorro su torso desnudo con la mirada y arqueo las cejas.

Se saca el dedo de la boca.

—Salvaje.

Volvemos la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina al oír la puerta principal. Miro a Harry con unos ojos como platos. Tiene el dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete suspendido en el aire y la misma cara de sorpresa que yo.

Salta y, al mismo tiempo, el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete cae de la isleta y se hace añicos contra el suelo, llenándolo todo de cristales. Me entra el pánico.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es Cathy!

«¡Dios del cielo, ayúdame!»

¡Anoche le arranqué la cabeza y ahora la voy a recibir desnuda! Y, para colmo, su lasaña quemada todavía está en un rincón de la cocina... Me va a odiar. No hay forma de salir de la cocina sin que nos vea. Harry está petrificado, tan atónito como yo. Seguro que a Cathy no le importa pillarlo como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Aterrizo en la realidad. Dejo de mirar con ojos golosos a mi hombre y corro al otro lado de la cocina.

—¡Mierda! —chillo al sentir un dolor agudo en el pie—. ¡Ay, ay, ay! —Sigo andando, pese al dolor.

Harry viene detrás de mí, riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras los dos subimos corriendo la escalera.

—¡Esa boca! —dice dándome un azote en el culo.

—¡Santo Dios! —oigo que dice Cathy cuando llegamos a lo alto de la escalera.

¿Qué pensará de nosotros? Corro en pelota picada al dormitorio y me escondo debajo de las mantas. Me quiero morir. No voy a poder mirarla a la cara nunca más.

Harry se sienta en la cama.

—¿Dónde estás? —dice buscando entre las sábanas hasta que encuentra mi cabeza debajo de una almohada—. Te pillé.

Me da la vuelta y hunde la cara entre mis tetas.

—Has hecho enfadar al conserje y ahora has dejado pasmada a mi asistenta.

—¡No te rías! —Me tapo la cara con las manos en un gesto de absoluta desesperación.

Harry se ríe a carcajadas.

—Enséñame esa herida. —Se sienta sobre los tobillos y me agarra el pie.

—Duele —protesto cuando me pasa el dedo por el talón.

—Te has clavado un cristal, nena. —Me besa el pie y salta de la cama—. ¿Tienes unas pinzas?

Me quito un brazo de la cara y señalo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

—En el neceser del maquillaje —gruño.

No me puedo creer que la asistenta de Harry me haya pillado desnuda. Es horrible, soy lo peor. Necesito una bata de estar por casa. La cama se hunde por el peso de Harry. Me coge el pie.

—No te muevas —me ordena con dulzura.

Contengo la respiración y me tapo la cara sólo con las manos, pero toda la vergüenza desaparece cuando siento la lengua ardiente de Harry lamiendo la sangre que brota de mi pie. Su caricia me hace estremecer y aparto las manos para poder mirarlo. Se me tensan los muslos. Me sonríe, porque sabe lo que me pasa, y le brillan los ojos. Coge el trozo de cristal con los labios.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a sacarlo —dice con la boca pegada a mi pie. Me succiona el talón, se aparta antes de coger las pinzas y se centra en lo que tiene entre manos .

Sonrío al ver cómo la arruga hace su aparición.

—Ya está. —Me da un beso en el pie y lo suelta. La verdad es que apenas me ha dolido—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De tu arruga de la frente.

—No tengo ninguna arruga en la frente —replica, ofendido.

—Sí que la tienes.

Se me echa encima.

—Señorita Weasley, ¿me está usted diciendo que tengo arrugas?

Ahora la sonrisa me llega de oreja a oreja.

—No. Sólo te sale cuando te concentras o cuando estás preocupado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Vaya. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿La ves ahora?

Me río y me muerde una teta. Me hago una bola debajo de él.

—Vístete —dice, y me besa en los labios—. Iré a ver si Cathy ya ha dejado de gritar.

Se me hiela la sonrisa en la cara cuando Harry menciona a la pobre asistenta, que acaba de ver mi culo en primer plano.

—Vale.

—Te veo abajo. —Me da un último beso en la boca—. No tardes.

—Vale —refunfuño como la niña pequeña y gruñona que soy.

Se levanta y se pone un pantalón de pijama de cuadros. Luego me deja para ir a tranquilizar a la asistenta.

Me doy una ducha para dejar de pensar en la pobre mujer y me pongo un vestido de flores —que seguro que es demasiado corto— y unas sandalias planas. Me hago una coleta y lista.

Entro en la cocina nerviosa, avergonzada y temblorosa. Harry me mira por encima de su plato — un _bagel_ con huevos revueltos y salmón—, y me dedica una de sus sonrisas. Su pecho desnudo hace que me olvide de que soy lo peor y me percato de que pone mala cara al ver lo corto que es mi vestido.

Paso de él.

—Aquí está. Cathy, te presento a Ginny, el amor de mi vida —dice dando palmaditas en el taburete a su lado.

Cathy se vuelve desde la nevera para mirarme.

Me pongo como un tomate y le pido disculpas con la mirada. Me siento mucho mejor cuando veo que ella también se ruboriza. He estado tan preocupada por sentirme tan avergonzada que había olvidado que ella también se ha llevado un buen susto. Me siento junto a Harry, que me sirve un poco de zumo de naranja.

—Me gusta tu vestido —sonríe —. Un poco corto pero de fácil acceso. Nos lo quedamos.

Lo miro horrorizada y le pego una patada en la espinilla. Él se echa a reír y le hinca los dientes al _bagel_. Su comportamiento me tiene anonadada, pero me alegro de que no me haya hecho subir a cambiarme ni haya proscrito al pobre vestido para siempre.

—Encantada de conocerte, Ginny. ¿Quieres desayunar? —me dice Cathy. Su voz es cálida y amable. No me lo merezco.

—Igualmente, Cathy. Me gustaría mucho, gracias.

—¿Qué te apetece? —Me sonríe. Tiene un rostro muy dulce.

—Tomaré lo mismo que Harry, por favor.

No me sorprendería si se da la vuelta y me dice que me meta el _bagel_ por el culo, pero no lo hace. Asiente y sigue con lo suyo.

Cojo mi vaso de zumo y a continuación miro a Harry. Está muy satisfecho. Me alegro de que mi vergüenza le haga tanta gracia. Seguro que no estaría tan tranquilo si Cathy fuera un hombre.

Acerco la mano a su regazo, la meto por debajo del pantalón y le cojo la polla. Da un salto, se golpea la rodilla con el mármol y se atraganta con la comida. Cathy se da la vuelta, asustada de ver a Harry atragantándose, y corre a ofrecerle un vaso de agua. Él lo coge y hace un gesto de agradecimiento.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto muy preocupada mientras le acaricio la polla erecta muy despacio.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Su voz es aguda y forzada.

Cathy se va a preparar mi desayuno y yo sigo siendo mala con la entrepierna de él. Deja el _bagel_ , respira hondo y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ignoro su cara de sorpresa y le paso el pulgar por el glande húmedo antes de volver a la base. La siento latir en mi mano y está húmeda por el semen que escapa por la punta. Lo recojo y lo deslizo arriba y abajo por su erección de acero.

Lo miro.

—¿Bien? —digo, y sacude la cabeza de desesperación.

Estoy en mi salsa. Esto no había pasado nunca. Debe de tenerle mucho respeto a Cathy, porque sé que, con cualquier otra persona delante, a estas alturas ya me habría sacado en brazos de la cocina.

—Aquí tienes, Ginny. —Cathy me sirve mi desayuno.

Suelto a Harry como si fuera una brasa y me meto el pulgar en la boca antes de centrarme en mi desayuno. Él coge aire y me clava la mirada.

—Gracias, Cathy —digo alegremente.

Le doy un gran mordisco a mi _bagel_.

—Cathy, esto está delicioso —le digo mientras ella mete los platos en el lavavajillas. Me mira y sonríe.

Los ojos de Harry siguen clavados en mí mientras disfruto de mi _bagel_ , así que me vuelvo despacio para enfrentarme a él y me encuentro con que su cara es una mezcla de horror y sorpresa.

Enarca las cejas y, con un gesto de la cabeza, señala la puerta de la cocina.

—Arriba, ahora —dice levantándose—. Gracias por el desayuno, Cathy. Voy a ducharme. —Me mira y yo asiento.

—De nada —responde Cathy—. ¿Tienes la lista de mis tareas de hoy? Estoy falta de práctica y veo que no has hecho nada de nada, salvo romper puertas y agujerear paredes. —Se seca las manos en un trapo de cocina y le dedica a Harry una mirada de desaprobación.

Él no se vuelve para mirarla a la cara porque está ocultando la enorme tienda de campaña que la erección levanta en sus pantalones. Mentalmente, me anoto un tanto. Qué bueno...

—¡Ginny te lo dirá en cuanto me haya ayudado con una cosa que debo hacer arriba! —grita por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer.

¿Yo? No sé qué es lo que hace Cathy ni qué quiere él que haga hoy, y tampoco tengo la menor intención de seguirlo escaleras arriba y terminar lo que he empezado.

Me quedo sentada en mi sitio y respiro hondo para reunir la confianza en mí misma que necesito.

—Cathy, quería disculparme por lo de ayer y por lo de antes.

Pone cara de no darle importancia.

—No te preocupes, cariño. De verdad.

—Ayer fui una maleducada, y antes... en fin... No sabía que iba a venir nadie. —Me arden las mejillas mientras me como el último bocado de _bagel_.

—Ginny, de verdad, no te preocupes. Harry me dijo que habías tenido un día horrible y que olvidó decirte que iba a venir hoy. Lo entiendo. —Me sonríe y se sacude el polvo del delantal. Es una sonrisa sincera. Me cae bien Cathy. Tiene aspecto de buena persona, con el pelo corto y gris, sus faldas de flores y su cara dulce.

—No volverá a ocurrir —digo. Llevo el plato al lavavajillas y, cuando voy a abrirlo, ella me lo quita de las manos antes de que haya podido meterlo.

—Ya me encargo yo. Tú sube y ayuda a mi chico con lo que sea que necesite de ti.

Sé exactamente para qué me necesita y no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Que se las arregle solito. Me mata decirle que no, pero su cara era para morirse.

—Ya se las apañará.

—De acuerdo. ¿Repasamos mi lista de tareas? Tengo un día para cada cosa, pero he estado fuera tanto tiempo que más vale empezar de cero. —Saca un cuaderno y un lápiz del bolsillo del delantal y se prepara para tomar notas—. Debería comenzar por lavar y planchar la ropa.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros—. No vivo del todo aquí —le susurro.

Me gustaría añadir que he sido secuestrada y me han obligado a mudarme en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Ah, no? —Está perpleja—. Mi chico ha dicho que sí.

—Es una conversación que tenemos pendiente —le explico—. No le gusta que le digan que no.

Al menos, que yo le diga que no.

La frente brillante de la mujer se llena de arrugas.

—¿Qué me dices? ¡Pero si mi chico es un amor!

Me atraganto.

—Sí, eso me han dicho. —Si alguien más me dice que es un amor, un tío que se toma las cosas con calma y tal, voy a vomitar.

—Es muy agradable tener a una mujer en casa —dice cogiendo un limpiador de debajo del fregadero—. Mi chico necesita una chica —añade para sí.

Sonrío al ver el afecto con el que Cathy habla de Harry. Me pregunto cuánto hace que trabaja para él. Harry dijo que era la única mujer sin la que no podía vivir, aunque sospecho que las cosas han cambiado.

Rocía el mármol con limpiador antibacterias y le pasa el trapo.

—Si lo prefieres, esperaré a Harry.

—Sí, gracias —digo—. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. —Mi móvil se está cargando, pero no veo mi bolso—. Cathy, ¿has visto mi bolso?

—Te lo he guardado en el armario ropero, cariño. Ah, y le he pedido a Clive que se encargue de la puerta del ascensor.

Qué vergüenza.

—Gracias.

Cojo el móvil y voy a buscar mi bolso. Seguro que piensa que, además de maleducada, soy una desordenada, una vándala y una exhibicionista.

Encuentro el bolso y miro el móvil. Tengo dos llamadas perdidas de mamá y un mensaje de texto de Dean. Qué pesadez. Debería borrarlo, pero me puede la curiosidad.

 _No sé qué me pasó. Lo siento. Bss._

Se me ponen los pelos de punta y borro el mensaje. Sólo me faltaría que lo viera Harry. Ya me ha pedido perdón otras veces, y lo que me tiene mosca es cómo se ha enterado de que estoy saliendo con Harry. Debería llamar a mi madre antes que nada, pero tengo una amiga que tiene mucho que contarme. Tarda en contestar. Sé que estará mirando la pantalla y preguntándose qué decir.

—¡Eres socia! —la acuso directamente cuando contesta.

—¿Y? —Va a hacer como que no tiene importancia, pero sé que la pregunta le molesta.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Gracias! —Estoy muy ofendida. Nos lo contamos todo.

—Es pura diversión, Ginny. —La noto impaciente.

Ya he oído eso antes pero sé que no es toda la verdad. Sé que le gusta Sam, y no entiendo cómo el hecho de sumergirse en su estilo de vida va a ayudarla a conseguir lo que quiere. Es un desastre en potencia.

—No te lo crees ni tú. ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que hay más?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Parece sorprendida, sorprendida de que me haya atrevido a hacer la pregunta del millón.

—Que Sam te gusta de verdad —le digo, ya harta.

Se burla.

—¡No!

—No tienes arreglo.

¿Por qué no se traga el orgullo y lo admite? ¿Qué daño va a hacerle? A mí me lo puede contar.

—Hablando de no tener arreglo, ¿qué tal Harry? Joder, Ginny, ¡ese hombre tiene un buen gancho!

Me echo a reír.

—Ya ves. Dean intentó besarme antes de que llegara él. Luego le dijo a Harry que nos habíamos besado. Estoy segura de que Dean se ha despertado con un ojo morado.

—¡Me alegro! —Luna se ríe, y yo no puedo evitar la sonrisita de satisfacción que brilla en mi cara. Se lo tenía merecido.

—Sabe lo de Harry con la bebida —añado, y ahora ya no me río.

—¿Cómo? —inquiere; está tan sorprendida como yo.

—Ni idea. Oye, tengo que llamar a mi madre. Te veo luego.

—¡Claro! —Está emocionada. A mí, en cambio, no me hace ninguna ilusión la cena de esta noche

—. ¡Allí nos vemos!

—Adiós. —Cuelgo y marco el número de mi madre antes de que mande una partida de búsqueda.

—¿Ginny? —Su voz chillona me hiere los tímpanos.

—¡Mamá, no grites!

—Perdona. Dean ha vuelto a llamar.

«¿Qué?»

Voy a la sala de estar y me siento. Cualquier esperanza de que mi madre me animara acaba de irse al infierno.

—Ginny, dice que te has ido a vivir con un alcohólico empedernido que tiene muy mal carácter. ¡Le pegó una paliza a Dean!

Me hundo en una silla y levanto la vista al cielo tremendamente cabreada. ¿Por qué no puede ese gusano de mierda volver al agujero oscuro del que salió y morirse de una vez?

—Mamá, por favor, no vuelvas a hablar con él —suplico.

No se puede ser más rastrero, mira que soltarles esa mierda a mis padres. Lo único que ha conseguido es que me reafirme en mis conclusiones: es una serpiente mentirosa.

—Pero ¿es verdad? —insiste ella, y me la puedo imaginar compartiendo una mirada de preocupación con mi padre.

—No exactamente. —No puedo mentir del todo. Algún día averiguará dónde estoy—. No es como dice Dean, mamá.

—Entonces ¿qué pasa?

No puedo contárselo por teléfono. Hay demasiadas explicaciones que dar y no quiero que juzgue a Harry. Quiero matar a Dean.

—Mamá, tengo que irme a trabajar —digo. Una mentirijilla no la matará.

—Ginny, estoy muy preocupada por ti.

Ya lo noto. Odio a Dean por hacerme esto, pero su mensaje decía que lo sentía. ¿Eso fue antes o después de llamar a mis padres y ponerlos al corriente de mi vida amorosa? Debería enviar a Harry a que le partiera la cara otra vez.

—Mamá, no te preocupes, por favor. Dean quería que volviera con él. Se me echó encima mientras recogía las cosas que aún tenía en su casa y la cosa se puso muy fea cuando lo rechacé. Harry sólo me estaba protegiendo. —Intento darle los titulares y omito a propósito las partes que lo pueden dejar mal. Hay unas cuantas.

—¿Harry? ¿No es ése el hombre con el que estabas cuando te llamé el fin de semana pasado?

—Sí —suspiro.

—Entonces no es sólo un amigo. —Lo dice en tono de reproche. Ha descubierto mi mentira piadosa y no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.

—Hace poco que salimos. No es nada serio. —Intento quitarle importancia y me río para mis adentros. Ni yo misma me creo lo que acabo de decir.

—¿Y es alcohólico?

Doy un suspiro de hastío que sé que no le gusta un pelo.

—No es alcohólico, mamá. Dean está despechado, no le hagas ni caso y no vuelvas a cogerle el teléfono.

—Esto no me gusta nada. Cuando el río suena, agua lleva, Ginny.

La verdad es que se la oye disgustada, y lo entiendo. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de que vivan tan lejos. No creo que pudiera mirarla a la cara.

—Tu hermano estará pronto en Londres —añade amenazante. Sé que en cuanto me cuelgue va a llamar a Percy para contarle las novedades.

—Lo sé. Tengo que dejarte —insisto.

—Vale. Te llamo el fin de semana —dice de un tirón—. Cuídate mucho —añade con más dulzura. Nunca le gusta terminar mal una conversación.

—Lo haré. Os quiero.

—Nosotros a ti también, Ginny.

Dejo el teléfono sobre mi regazo y me quedo mirando las musarañas. ¿Va a seguir jodiéndome la vida? La tentación de llamar a la madre de Dean es enorme. Nunca he sido de su agrado ni ella del mío. Su precioso hijito adorado lo hace todo bien, así que llamarla para contarle la de cuernos que me ha puesto sería inútil. Dios, a mis padres les va a dar un ataque.

Cierro los ojos e intento borrar de mi mente a los ex novios odiosos y a los padres preocupados. Nada, no funciona. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, Harry me está mirando con las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos de la silla.

Su enorme sonrisa desaparece en cuanto ve mi expresión.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta, muy preocupado.

No quiero decírselo. Lo último que necesito es volver a lo que pasó ayer.

—Cuéntamelo. No más secretos.

—Vale —digo cuando se pone en cuclillas para que nuestros ojos queden a la misma altura.

Me coge la mano.

—Venga, cuéntamelo.

No quiero empezar el día a malas con la furia de Harry.

—Dean llamó a mis padres y les ha contado que estoy viviendo con un alcohólico empedernido que le pegó una paliza —suelto lo más rápido que puedo, y me preparo para la tormenta.

Se demuda y se muerde el labio inferior. He cambiado de opinión, no quiero que Harry le haga una cara nueva a Dean. Por la mirada que tiene, creo que lo mataría.

Espero pensativa a que sopese lo que sea que está sopesando.

—No soy alcohólico —masculla.

—Lo sé —digo con toda la convicción de que soy capaz, aunque creo que mi tono parece condescendiente.

No le gusta que lo llamen alcohólico, y ahora me pregunto si tiene razón o si está en modo negación. Parece muy enfadado. Ojalá no le hubiera dicho nada.

—Harry, ¿cómo lo sabe? —inquiero.

Se pone de pie.

—No lo sé, Ginny. Tenemos que hablar con Cathy.

¿Eso es todo? ¿No va a indagar y a averiguarlo?

—¿Por qué tenemos que hablar con Cathy? —pregunto secamente.

—Hace tiempo que no viene. Hay cosas que necesita saber. —Me tiende la mano y dejo que me ayude a levantarme.

—¿Como qué?

—No lo sé. Por eso tenemos que hablar con ella. —Me arrastra a la cocina.

Le suelto la mano.

—No. Tú tienes que hablar con ella. Es tu casa y tu asistenta —replico negando con la cabeza.

Acabo de ganarme una buena.

—¡Nuestra! —Me agarra por el culo y me atrae hacia sí—. Se te da muy bien tocarme las pelotas. Lo que me recuerda —me restriega la entrepierna— que lo de antes ha sido cruel y en absoluto razonable.

Arquea una ceja.

—Te he estado esperando arriba y no has aparecido.

Se me escapa la risa.

—¿Y qué has hecho?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Me echo a reír a carcajadas al pensar en mi pobre hombre teniendo que recurrir a una paja rápida porque yo soy una cría y una calientabraguetas. Se me pasa la risa en cuanto vuelve a restregarme la entrepierna. Lo miro a los ojos. Le brillan de felicidad. Conozco su jueguecito y, estando Cathy en la cocina, sé que no va a terminar lo que empiece. Me revuelvo en sus brazos y me enderezo.

—Lo siento —digo con una sonrisa, aunque lo cierto es que no lo siento en absoluto.

Me mira mal con sus ojazos verdes. La ira ha desaparecido, gracias a Dios.

—Ya lo creo que lo vas a sentir. —Me atrapa—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Me da un señor morreo y se va. Me quedo mareada y desorientada.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—Ve a hablar con tu asistenta —digo; se me da fatal fingir que no me afecta.

—¡Nuestra! ¡Por todos los santos, mujer! —Aprieta la mandíbula de la frustración—. ¡Eres imposible!

«¿Yo?»

—Ve a hablar con la asistenta. Necesito hacer las paces con Clive. —Lo dejo enfadarse a gusto—. Adiós, Cathy —digo al salir del ático.

Bajo tímidamente del ascensor. Ya me he ganado a Cathy, ahora tengo que recuperar al conserje. Necesito purgar mi alma. Me río por dentro. Unas míseras disculpas no van a bastar, y Clive ya está al tanto de lo de la puerta del ascensor. Debe de estar muy enfadado conmigo.

Lo pillo recogiendo el correo.

—Buenos días, Clive.

Cierra el buzón y alza la mirada. Me odia.

—Ginny —contesta con cero amabilidad. Es más que formal. Está muy, muy cabreado.

—Clive, lo siento mucho.

—Me has causado muchos problemas —dice negando con la cabeza de vuelta a su mostrador—. Y no sé qué le ha pasado a la puerta del ascensor. Eres un torbellino, Ginny.

¿Yo? Pongo los ojos en blanco. No voy a defenderme.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?

Me apoyo con los codos en el mostrador y pongo mi cara más angelical.

—No me mires así, jovencita —me recrimina.

Le dedico una caída de ojos y él intenta no sonreír, pero las comisuras de los labios lo delatan. Ya casi lo tengo.

—¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita? —A los jubilados les encanta el whisky.

Levanta la vista del correo. «¡Bingo!»

—Un Glenmorangie Port Wood Finish —dice mientras se le ilumina la cara.

—Hecho —digo. Y Clive sonríe—. Y de verdad que lo siento mucho. No sé qué me pasó.

Lo sé perfectamente: Harry Potter. Eso me pasó.

—Está olvidado. Ten, tu correo. —Me da un par de sobres.

—Gracias, Clive.

Salgo a la luz del día, me pongo las gafas y meto los sobres en el bolso. Hace un día precioso y tengo muchas ganas de pasarlo con don Imposible.

—Vas a tener que hablar con Cathy —dice Jesse saliendo del Lusso detrás de mí—. Quiere saber cuáles son nuestros platos favoritos, productos de higiene personal y no sé qué más. —Está claro que el tema lo supera.

Lo veo acercarse, con su metro noventa de puro músculo. Sonrío. Nunca me cansaré de mirarlo. Lleva los vaqueros gastados colgando de las caderas y una camiseta blanca que le marca un poco los bíceps. Lleva puestas las Wayfarer y no se ha afeitado. Está para comérselo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta la mar de contento.

—¿No te parece raro no saber esas cosas? —Mi voz es crítica, porque tengo razón. Es absurdo que ignoremos esas cosas tan básicas el uno del otro.

Me coge de la mano y sigue andando.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Pues que no sabemos nada el uno del otro. —No me lo puede negar. Es la pura verdad.

Se detiene.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Frunzo el ceño.

—El salmón ahumado.

—Lo sabía —sonríe—. ¿Qué marca de desodorante usas?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Vaseline.

Levanta la vista al cielo y suelta un falso suspiro de alivio.

—Ahora ya te conozco mucho mejor —se burla—. ¿Contenta?

Se cree muy listo. Lo que no quiere es admitir que no es normal no saber esas cosas.

—¿Vamos a ir en coche? —pregunto cuando me abre la puerta del acompañante.

—No vamos a ir andando, y no uso el transporte público. Sí: vamos a ir en coche. Además, tenemos que pasar un momento por La Mansión para comprobar que todo está listo para esta noche.

Creo que voy a disimular un gruñido. Genial, me pido la jornada libre para estar con Harry y me arrastran a La Mansión día y noche. Me subo al coche y espero a que Harry se siente a mi lado.

Nos dirigimos a la ciudad. El tráfico de la hora punta no parece molestar a Harry. Oasis canta _Morning glory_ , y Harry la tararea mientras tamborilea con los dedos sobre el volante. Como siempre, conduce como un loco y sin la menor consideración. Éste es el Harry que se toma las cosas con calma, ese del que me habla todo el mundo. Ante los últimos descubrimientos, siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Sé que tiene un pasado, uno muy sórdido, pero es su pasado.

Me quiere. De eso no me cabe duda.

—¿Qué? —Me pilla con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te quiero. —Lo digo como si nada mientras bajo un poco la ventanilla. Hace calor aquí dentro.

—Lo sé. —Me acaricia la rodilla—. ¿Adónde vamos?

Fácil.

—A Oxford Street. Todas las tiendas que me gustan están en Oxford Street.

Hace una mueca de desaprobación.

—¿Todas las tiendas?

—Sí.

Pero ¿qué le pasa?

—¿No hay una a la que vayas siempre?

¿Sólo una? ¿Cree que voy a encontrar un vestido en la primera tienda que pise?

—También quiero unos zapatos nuevos. Y puede que un bolso. No vamos a encontrarlo todo en una sola tienda.

—¡Yo sí! —Se ha quedado de piedra al saber que pretendo arrastrarlo por más de una tienda. No me imagino a Harry comprando ropa. Los hombres lo tienen mucho más fácil que las mujeres. Si está esperando una experiencia similar, lo tiene crudo.

—¿Tú adónde sueles ir?

—A Harrods. Zoe me viste siempre. Es rápido e indoloro.

—Sí, porque pagas por un servicio —respondo, cortante.

—No hay nada mejor, y es dinero bien invertido. Son los mejores —afirma, convencido—. Además, como no vas a pagar tú los vestidos, puedo elegir cómo vamos a comprar.

—Un vestido, Harry. Me debes un vestido —le recuerdo. Se encoge de hombros y no me hace ni caso—. Un vestido —repito.

—Muchos vestidos —dice por lo bajo.

¡No! No va a comprarme la ropa. Ya fui de compras con él una vez y casi le da un ataque de epilepsia al ver el largo del vestido. Sí, sólo compré aquel trapo tan caro para vengarme de él, pero fue porque el muy dictador pretendía decirme qué me podía poner y qué no. Quiere comprarme ropa para poder elegirla él.

—¡No vas a comprarme ropa! —digo con todo el enfado que siento.

Me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¡Ya lo creo que sí!

—Va a ser que no.

—Ginny, esto no es negociable y punto. —Retira la mano de mi rodilla para cambiar de marcha.

—Cierto, no es negociable. Mi ropa me la compro yo.

Pongo la música a todo volumen para ahogar su respuesta. No voy a ceder. ¡Mi ropa me la compro yo y punto!

Oasis llena el silencio el resto del camino. Harry se está mordiendo el labio inferior y los engranajes de la cabeza se mueven tan de prisa que casi puedo oírlos. Sonrío porque, si no estuviéramos en un lugar público, me echaría un polvo de entrar en razón ahora mismo. Como no puede ser, tiene que maquinar otra cosa para salirse con la suya.

Aparca y me mira.

—Tengo una propuesta —me dice, confiado.

Los engranajes. No me cabe duda de que el resultado de la propuesta será que él se saldrá con la suya.

—No voy a negociar contigo, y no puedes echarme un polvo de entrar en razón, ¿verdad? —digo muy segura al salir del coche.

Harry salta del asiento y viene junto a mí. Me clava la mirada.

—¡Esa boca! Ya me debes un polvo de represalia.

—¿Perdona?

—Por tu pequeño numerito del desayuno.

Sabía que no iba a salir impune.

—Digas lo que digas, no vas a comprar mi ropa —replico, altanera. Me viene a la mente el comentario de Harry acerca de comprar sólo vestidos. Lo decía en serio.

—Escúchame —protesta—. Mi oferta te va a gustar —sonríe. Su confianza en sí mismo ha vuelto, y me pica la curiosidad. Lo estudio un instante y sonríe aún más. Sabe que ha llamado mi atención.

—¿Qué? —pregunto. ¿Con qué va a cautivarme?

Los ojos le brillan de satisfacción.

—Si me dejas que te regale las compras —me dice poniéndome un dedo en la mandíbula para cerrarme la boca cuando ve que voy a poner peros—, te diré cuántos años tengo.

Cierra el trato con un beso.

«¿Qué?»

Lo dejo que me bese hasta dejarme sin más pegas, ahí, en mitad de las aceras de Londres. Una vez más, estoy poseída por este hombre que me pone un dedo encima y me deja inconsciente. Gime en mi boca, se separa y me coge en brazos.

—Ya sé cuántos años tienes —digo pegada a sus labios.

Se aparta un poco y me mira fijamente.

—¿Estás segura?

La mandíbula me llega al suelo.

—¡Me mentiste!

¿No tiene treinta y siete años? ¿Cuántos tiene, entonces? ¿Más?

—Dímelo —exijo, muy seria.

—No. Primero las compras y luego las confesiones. De lo contrario, puede que te rajes. Sé que las chicas guapas juegan sucio. —Sonríe y me deja en el suelo.

—¡No! —Es obvio que voy a jugar sucio—. ¡No me puedo creer que me mintieras!

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

—No me puedo creer que me esposaras a la cama.

Ya. Yo tampoco, pero parece que todo el esfuerzo fue inútil. Me coge de la mano y cruzamos la calle en dirección a la tienda.


	18. CAPITULO 18

CAPITULO 18

De inmediato, montañas de fantásticos bolsos bendicen mis ojos, pero Harry no me deja ni mirar. Camina con decisión y me arrastra detrás de él hacia el ascensor. Aprieta el botón del primer piso.

Recorro con la mirada el plano de la tienda.

—Oye, quiero ir a la cuarta planta.

Preferiría evitar las colecciones internacionales de la primera planta: son carísimas. Sin embargo, no me hace ni caso.

—¿Harry? —Lo miro, pero su rostro es impasible y me agarra firmemente de la mano. Se abren las puertas del ascensor y tira de mí.

—Por aquí —dice, y me guía entre expositores increíbles de ropa de alta costura y diseñadores famosos. Me alegro de que los estemos pasando de largo.

«¡Ay, no!»

Me hundo en la miseria cuando veo un cartel que reza «Asistente de compras».

—No, Harry. No, no, no.

Intento detenerlo, pero tira de mí hacia la entrada de la sección.

—Harry, por favor —le suplico, aunque él me ignora por completo.

Quiero inflarlo a patadas. Odio la atención y el revuelo de las tiendas. Te besan el culo y te dicen que todo te sienta fenomenal y al final te ves obligado a comprar algo. La presión será inmensa, y no quiero ni pensar en el precio.

—Tengo una cita con Zoe —le dice al dependiente bien vestido que nos saluda.

¿Por qué me ha preguntado adónde quería ir si ya tenía planes? Quiero retorcerle el pescuezo.

—¿El señor Potter? —pregunta el dependiente.

—Sí —responde Harry ignorándome, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que lo estoy mirando con odio y que me incomoda mucho todo esto.

—Por aquí, por favor. ¿Les apetece beber algo? ¿Una copa de champán? —ofrece con educación.

—No, gracias —contesta Harry.

El joven nos conduce hasta una lujosa zona privada y Harry me lleva a un enorme sofá de cuero.

Me siento a su lado y retiro la mano. Ésta es mi peor pesadilla.

—¿Qué pasa? —Intenta volver a cogerme la mano.

Lo miro, acusadora.

—¿Por qué me has preguntado adónde quería ir si ya habías concertado una cita?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No entiendo por qué quieres vagar por decenas de tiendas si puedes comprarlo todo aquí.

¿De verdad no lo entiende? Es un hombre, ¿qué esperaba?

—¿Así es como compras tú?

Debe de tener más dinero que sentido común. No dejo de sudar.

—Sí, y pago por el privilegio, así que sígueme la corriente —dice, tajante.

Estoy alucinada, pero antes de que pueda contraatacar, una chica joven y rubia entra en escena y le dedica una sonrisa a Harry. Es bonita y lleva un traje de color crema de Ralph Lauren.

—¡Harry! —lo saluda—. ¿Cómo estás?

Él se levanta y le da dos besos. A juzgar por el intercambio, se conocen. ¿Cada cuánto viene?

—Muy bien, Zoe, ¿y tú? —le sonríe, es una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras, de las que reducen a las mujeres a un saquito de hormonas a sus pies.

—Muy bien. Ésta debe de ser Ginny, ¿no? Es un placer conocerte.

Me ofrece la mano y me levanto para estrechársela con una pequeña sonrisa. Es muy amable, pero no estoy cómoda aquí. Se sienta en la silla que hay enfrente.

—Ginny, me ha dicho Harry que estás buscando algo especial para una fiesta importante —dice, emocionada. «Algo especial» suena a que también va a tener un precio especial.

—Algo muy especial —reitera Harry tirando de mí para que vuelva a sentarme en el sofá. Me está entrando un sofoco, creo que esta sala tan amplia me está dando claustrofobia.

—Bien, ¿cuál es tu estilo, Ginny? Dame una idea de qué te gusta. —Deja las manos sobre el regazo y me mira expectante.

No sé cuál es mi estilo. Si me gusta algo y me sienta bien, lo compro. No puedo ponerle una etiqueta a mi estilo.

—La verdad es que no tengo un estilo concreto. —Me encojo de hombros y se le ilumina la cara.

Debe de ser la respuesta correcta.

—Muchos vestidos —interrumpe Harry—. Le gustan los vestidos.

—A ti te gustan los vestidos —musito, y me gano un pequeño rodillazo.

Zoe sonríe y muestra una dentadura tan perfecta como las de las estrellas de Hollywood.

—Una talla 38, ¿verdad?

—Sí —confirmo.

—Nada demasiado corto —añade Harry.

Lo miro boquiabierta. Sabía que iba a pasar. No suelo llevar vestidos cortos, pero de repente me apetece mucho gracias a su actitud de cavernícola.

Zoe se ríe.

—Harry, tiene unas piernas fantásticas. Sería una pena desaprovecharlas. ¿Qué número de zapato,

Ginny?

Me cae bien.

—38 también.

—Estupendo. Ven conmigo. —Se levanta y la imito.

Harry se pone a su vez en pie.

—No me puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto —gimoteo cuando me besa en la mejilla. Zoe me cae bien, pero preferiría ir de compras sola.

Suspira.

—Ginny, quiero divertirme. —Me abraza—. Voy a disfrutar de un desfile de moda privado con mi modelo favorita. —Hace un mohín.

—¿Quién elige el vestido, Harry?

Me da un beso de esquimal.

—Tú. Yo me limitaré a observar, te lo prometo. Corre, vuélvete loca. —Se sienta otra vez y marca un número en el móvil. Qué alivio. No creo que pudiera soportar que nos fuera siguiendo por la tienda criticando todo lo que me guste.

Zoe me conduce por la sección.

—¿Así que hoy te van a mimar? —pregunta con una sonrisa afable. Es encantadora, pero sus dientes están demasiado blancos.

—Bajo coacción. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—¿No quieres que te mimen? —Se echa a reír y coge un vestido verde y largo para enseñármelo.

Es precioso, pero es más el color de Luna.

Niego con la cabeza y pongo expresión de disculpa. Me imita.

—No. Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué tal éste? —Pasa la mano por un fantástico vestido estilo heleno.

—Es precioso —digo, aunque parece muy caro.

—Lo es. Nos lo probamos. ¿Y este otro?

—¡Vaya! —exclamo al ver un vestido crema entallado con un corte en la falda que arranca de la cadera—. A Harry no le gusta que enseñe mucho... —Me río abriendo el corte. Con este vestido tendría que afeitármelo todo.

—¿En serio? —Me mira con curiosidad. Como me diga...— Pero si es un amor y se lo toma todo con mucha calma —añade.

«¡Que te lo has creído!»

Suelto el vestido y cojo uno rojo de satén.

—No es para mí —musito—. Éste me gusta.

Zoe sonríe.

—Buena elección. ¿Y éste? —Acaricia un impresionante palabra de honor de color crema. ¿Me dejará llevar escote palabra de honor?

—Es precioso. —Me lo puedo probar. Estoy segura de que me lo hará saber si no le gusta. Algo llama mi atención al otro lado de la sección. Mis piernas echan a andar sin darme cuenta.

Acaricio la parte delantera de un delicado vestido largo de encaje negro. Es una preciosidad.

—Tienes que probarte ése —dice Zoe acercándose. Lo coge y le da la vuelta con cuidado. Está sujeto por un cable de seguridad, lo que sólo puede significar una cosa—. ¿Verdad que es una maravilla?

Lo es. También debe de ser caro de morirse si la tienda cree necesario ponerle alarma. Tampoco lleva etiqueta, otra señal de que me desmayaría si supiera el precio. Recorro con la mirada la espalda del vestido ajustado, que se ensancha en la cadera y cae con delicadeza hacia el suelo. Es un diseño sencillo, con la espalda abierta en forma de pico, las mangas cortas que caen apenas más allá del hombro y un escote profundo delante. Está claro como el agua que es de alta costura.

—A Harry le encanta que lleve encaje —señalo en voz baja. También le gusta que vista de negro.

—Entonces te lo tienes que probar —dice colgándolo de nuevo—. ¿Cuánto llevas con Harry? — pregunta de manera informal.

Me pongo en guardia. ¿Qué le digo? La verdad es que llevo con él desde hace más o menos un mes, y que él se pasó una semana borracho y con el corazón roto. Un pensamiento horrible invade mi cerebro atontado.

—No mucho —intento sonar tan indiferente como Zoe, pero no cierro la boca—. ¿Trae aquí a todas las mujeres con las que sale?

Se echa a reír a mandíbula batiente. No sé si es buena señal.

—¡Por Dios, no! ¡Se arruinaría!

Es muy mala señal.

Se ve que me ha visto la cara porque palidece un poco.

—Ginny, lo siento. No ha sonado nada bien. —Se tensa sobre los tacones—. Lo que quería decir es que si trajera a todas las mujeres con las que se ha acostado... —Deja de hablar y se pone lívida.

Quiero vomitar—. ¡Mierda! —exclama.

—Zoe, no te preocupes. —Me centro en otro vestido. ¿A quién trato de engañar? Mi hombre ha conocido mucho mundo.

—Ginny, la verdad es que nunca ha salido con nadie. Al menos, no que yo sepa. Es un partidazo.

Vas a tener que espantar a todas las mujeres de La Mansión, eso seguro.

—Ya. —Me río un poco. Necesito cambiar de tema. La imagen de Harry con otra mujer aparece de nuevo en mi mente. Está claro que Zoe sabe a qué se dedica él—. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

Pongo cara de que no me afecta y de que no soy celosa, si es que esa cara existe. Sin embargo, la sangre me hierve por dentro, y se me han puesto los pelos como escarpias. ¿Por qué Harry ha sido tan putero?

—¡A por zapatos! —exclama Zoe llevándome hacia los ascensores egipcios de Harrods.

Una hora más tarde, volvemos a la zona pija privada con un chico empujando un enorme perchero cargado de vestidos y zapatos. Harry sigue en el sofá con el móvil en la oreja.

Sonríe y cuelga.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —me pregunta levantándose y dándome besos en la cara—. Te he echado de menos.

—Sólo he tardado una hora. —Me río y me cojo a sus hombros cuando me echa hacia atrás.

—Mucho tiempo —gruñe—. ¿Qué has encontrado?

Vuelve a incorporarme.

—Demasiado donde elegir.

He conseguido convencer a Zoe de dejar el vestido largo de encaje. De hecho, he evitado todo lo que estaba conectado a una alarma.

—Venga, pruébatelo todo. —Me da una palmada en el trasero, y me vuelvo para seguir a Zoe y al perchero hacia un espacioso probador.

Paso mucho tiempo entrando y saliendo de un vestido tras otro, bajo la mirada de admiración de Zoe. Cuento veinte vestidos, todos son impresionantes y todos cumplen con los criterios de Harry.

La dependienta desaparece durante un rato y me deja para que medite acerca de qué puñetero vestido voy a escoger. Son todos demasiado bonitos. Doy un salto al verla acercarse con otro perchero repleto de vestidos, aunque éstos son de día, no de noche. La miro, muy confusa.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo órdenes estrictas de hacerte probar muchos vestidos, así que te he traído éstos —dice de vuelta al probador. Aparece de nuevo con el vestido largo de encaje negro—.Y también éstos.

—¿Qué? —Intento recobrar la compostura. Estoy en ropa interior y con la boca abierta de par en par como un pez dorado.

—Bueno. —Se me acerca—. Harry no ha dicho que te pruebes este vestido en concreto, pero sí que debías tener lo que quisieras. —Me mira sonriente—. Y sé que éste lo quieres de verdad.

—Zoe, no puedo —tartamudeo intentando convencer a mi cerebro de que ese vestido es horrible, espantoso. Feísimo. No funciona.

—Si lo que te preocupa es el precio, no sufras: está dentro del presupuesto. —Cuelga el vestido de una percha en la pared.

—¿Hay un presupuesto? ¿De cuánto? —pregunto, titubeante.

Se vuelve y sonríe.

—El presupuesto es que no hay presupuesto.

Refunfuño y me dejo caer en la silla.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuánto cuesta?

—No —me responde, muy contenta—. Ponte esto.

Me pasa un corpiño de encaje negro. Empiezo a colocármelo y Zoe me ayuda a abrocharme los corchetes de la espalda. Mi reticencia queda en segundo plano cuando pienso en la cara que pondrá

Harry cuando me vea. Se correrá en el acto.

Zoe me ayuda a meterme en el vestido y me miro al espejo.

—¡Joder! —exclama, y de inmediato se tapa la boca con la mano—. Lo siento. Eso ha sido muy poco profesional.

«Joder», digo yo también. Me vuelvo para ver la espalda y trago saliva. Se ajusta a todas mis curvas a la perfección y roza el suelo cuando me pongo de puntillas. El forro es mate y le da al delicado e intrincado encaje un efecto brillante. El escote profundo es perfecto con las mangas cortas que apenas pasan de mis hombros, y deja al descubierto mi clavícula. Zoe sale un momento y vuelve en seguida.

Se arrodilla delante de mí.

—Póntelos —me indica.

Aparto la mirada del espejo y veo un par de zapatos negros de tacón de Dior con el talón descubierto. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Me los pongo y Zoe da un par de pasos atrás.

—Ginny, tienes que quedarte este vestido. —Lo dice muy seria—. Corre a que te vea Harry.

—¡No! —digo con muy poca educación—. Sé que le va a encantar.

Es negro, es de encaje, se va a derretir a mis pies. Lo sé. Pero ¿le parecerá bien que lleve la espalda al aire? ¿O eso hará que mi neurótico controlador me tire al suelo para taparme con su cuerpo y que nadie vea mi piel? Y, por último, ¿cuánto cuesta?

Libro una batalla con mi conciencia por el puñetero vestido mientras Zoe me pasa un bolso a juego con los zapatos. Quiero llorar. Sabía que no debía probármelo.

—¿Lo ha visto Harry? —pregunto volviéndome hacia Zoe, que me mira sin comprender—. El vestido, ¿lo ha visto Harry cuando has vuelto con él?

—No. Creo que ha ido al servicio —contesta.

Me llevo la mano a la boca y empiezo a golpearme los dientes con la uña como una posesa.

—Vale, me lo quedo, pero no quiero que él se entere. —Sé que me estoy arriesgando. Zoe da una palmada y sonríe con deleite—. ¿Qué es todo eso? —digo señalando el otro perchero.

—Quiere que te compres muchos vestidos —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Qué risa. Está llevando la regla del acceso fácil demasiado lejos. Me quito el vestido y siento otra punzada de incertidumbre cuando Zoe se lo lleva, se lo da a una joven y le indica que Harry no debe verlo. Me pongo con el resto. Voy a comprar tres como máximo, y más le vale no discutir conmigo.

Gasto un millón de calorías poniéndome y quitándome un sinfín de vestidos. Hacemos tres montones: cosas que quiero, cosas que no quiero y cosas que tengo que pensar. Estoy pasándomelo bien, lo que me pilla por sorpresa. Harry vuelve a sentarse en el sofá y me ve aparecer y desaparecer cada vez con un vestido distinto.

—Todo le sienta bien, ¿verdad? —le dice Zoe a Harry cuando aparezco con un vestido gris, muy corto, de Chloé. Me encanta pero, al igual que todos los que valen más de trescientas libras, va directo al montón de cosas que no quiero.

Pone cara de horror.

—¡Quítatelo! —escupe, y vuelvo muerta de la risa al probador.

Tiene razón. A mí me encanta pero es muy corto. Parece ropa interior.

Estoy molida cuando termino de probármelos todos. Me he cambiado más veces en dos horas que en todo el mes. Reviso el montón de cosas que quiero con Zoe y me pongo un poco nerviosa al ver la de vestidos que hay. Tengo que intentar reducir el número.

—¿Qué nos llevamos? —oigo que dice Harry, acercándose.

—Ha escogido unos vestidos fabulosos. Me da mucha envidia —comenta Zoe—. Voy a envolverlos.

«¡No!»

Todavía lo paso peor cuando Harry le da a Zoe una tarjeta de crédito. La coge y nos deja solos.

—Harry, de verdad que no me siento cómoda con esto. —Le cojo las manos y me pongo delante de él para que me preste toda su atención.

Deja caer los hombros, decepcionado.

—¿Por qué? —Parece muy dolido.

Zoe desaparece con todos los vestidos del montón de cosas que me gustan.

—Por favor, no quiero que te gastes todo ese dinero en mí.

—Tampoco es tanto —intenta convencerme, pero he visto las etiquetas. Es demasiado, y ni siquiera sé cuánto cuesta el vestido de noche.

Miro al suelo. No quiero que discutamos por esto en Harrods. Lo miro otra vez.

—Cómprame solamente un vestido para esta noche. Puedo vivir con eso.

—¿Sólo un vestido? —pregunta, muy disgustado—. Otros cinco vestidos y trato hecho.

Es una agradable sorpresa.

—Dos —regateo.

—Cinco. —Es inflexible—. Eso no era parte del trato.

No, pero ya me da igual la edad que tenga, y ya hemos pasado por lo de intentar que no sea ni para ti, ni para mí. Harry no cede nunca.

Lo miro enfurruñada.

—Me da igual la edad que tengas. Guárdate tu secretito.

—Vale, pero siguen siendo cinco vestidos.

Sospecho que no iba a cumplir su parte del trato de todas formas.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —dice, y me da un pico—. Ve a escoger cinco vestidos. Zoe tiene mi tarjeta. La clave es uno, nueve, siete, cuatro.

Doy un paso atrás.

—No puedo creer que acabes de decirme la clave de tu tarjeta.

—No más secretos, ¿recuerdas?

¿No más secretos? ¿Me toma el pelo? Se va y tengo una repentina y maravillosa epifanía. Hago un rápido cálculo mental.

—¡Sí que tienes treinta y siete años! —le grito mientras se va.

Se detiene.

—Es tu número secreto. Naciste en el setenta y cuatro. —No puedo evitar mi tono triunfal. Lo he descubierto. Los hombres son tan predecibles—. ¡Me dijiste la verdad!

Se vuelve de nuevo muy despacio y me dirige su sonrisa característica, la que se reserva sólo para mí, y me lanza un beso. Ahora, a escoger mis cinco vestidos.

Salgo de la zona de compras personalizadas y veo que Harry ya me está esperando. No he tardado nada en escoger mis cinco vestidos favoritos.

Le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. —No estoy segura de si estoy más agradecida por los vestidos o por el pequeño desliz que me ha confirmado que de verdad tiene treinta y siete años. Lo mismo da: soy una chica feliz.

—De nada —dice cogiéndome las bolsas—. ¿Me harás otro pase? —Arquea las cejas.

—Por supuesto. —No puedo decirle que no, ha sido muy razonable—. Aunque no puedes ver el vestido de noche.

—¿Cuál has elegido? —pregunta con curiosidad. A él le gustaban todos, pero no ha visto el vestido que está lejos de su vista en una bolsa para trajes.

—Ya lo verás. —Inhalo su fragancia cuando hunde la cara en mi cuello—. Así que mi hombre está rozando los cuarenta —lo pincho.

Se aparta y pone los ojos en blanco antes de cogerme de la mano para sacarme de la tienda.

—¿Te molesta mucho? —pregunta con indiferencia, pero sé que le preocupa.

Ni me molestaba antes, ni me molesta ahora.

—En absoluto, pero ¿por qué te molesta a ti?

—Ginny, ¿te acuerdas de una de las primeras cosas que me dijiste?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Todavía no sé de dónde salió.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Porque no me lo habrías preguntado si no fuera un problema.

Sonrío.

—Tu edad no me molesta para nada —digo mientras bajamos por las escaleras mecánicas egipcias. Él se queda un escalón más abajo que yo, por lo que estamos más o menos a la misma altura

—. ¿Eso que tienes ahí es una cana? —pregunto, muy seria.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa? —repone, volviéndose. No le ha gustado mi broma. No debería burlarme, está claro que tiene un problema con el tema de la edad.

No puedo mantenerme seria cuando me coge y se me echa al hombro, pero logro contener un grito. ¡No puede actuar así en Harrods! Rectifico: a Harry le importa un bledo lo que opinen de él o de su comportamiento. Me cogerá, me hará suya o se cabreará conmigo cuando le dé la gana. Lo demás le importa un pimiento, y la verdad es que a mí también.

Salimos a Knightsbridge, me deja en el suelo, me arreglo el vestido y acepto la mano que me ofrece. Caminamos hacia el coche. Ni siquiera me molesto en regañarlo. Ya es habitual que me coja en brazos o se me eche sobre el hombro cuando le viene en gana, ya sea en público o en privado.

—Podemos comer en La Mansión —dice guardando las bolsas en el maletero. Se sienta a mi lado en el coche y me regala la sonrisa que reserva para mí antes de ponerse las gafas de sol—. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Lo estaba, hasta que me ha recordado que tenemos que ir a La Mansión. También tengo que soportar una noche entera allí.

—De maravilla. —No puedo quejarme, no mientras esté con él.

—Yo también. Ponte el cinturón —dice, y arranca el coche y se lanza rugiendo al tráfico del mediodía.

Luego pone la música a todo volumen y baja la ventanilla para que todo Knightsbridge escuche _Dakota_ de Stereophonics.


	19. CAPITULO 19

CAPITULO 19

Harry aparca derrapando en el exterior de La Mansión, donde John nos espera en la escalera. Sólo hay unos pocos coches, incluido el mío. Había olvidado que lo dejé aquí.

—Venga, quiero terminar cuanto antes para poder tenerte unas horas sólo para mí. —Me coge de la mano y echa a andar.

—Pues llévame a casa —refunfuño, ganándome un suave gesto de reproche.

—Te estoy ignorando —murmura.

—Ginny. —John nos saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza y nos sigue.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Harry mientras me conduce hasta el bar. Está vacío, excepto por el personal que revolotea nerviosamente por el lugar.

Me sienta en un taburete y él toma a su vez asiento delante de mí. Deja mi mano sobre su muslo. Localizo a Mario, que está secando copas con un paño.

—Todo bien —murmura John—. Los del _catering_ están en la cocina, y el grupo de música vendrá a las cinco. Sarah lo tiene todo bajo control. —Hace un gesto para llamar a Mario, y el vello de todo mi cuerpo se eriza al oír que menciona el nombre de Romilda.

—Genial, ¿dónde está? —pregunta Harry.

—En tu oficina, terminando las bolsas de regalos.

¿Bolsas de regalos? ¿Qué se mete en una bolsa de regalo para una fiesta en un club de sexo? Ay, Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Mario se acerca y hace volar el paño sobre su hombro. Su sonrisa cálida hace que se la devuelva al instante. Es un hombre de lo más dulce.

—¿Te apetece una copa? —Harry me aprieta la mano que tengo en su muslo.

—Sólo agua, por favor.

—Que sean dos, Mario —dice, y luego se vuelve hacia mí—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Eso es fácil.

—Filete —digo entusiasmada con los ojos brillantes. El filete que tomé aquí es el mejor que he comido nunca.

Sonríe.

—Mario, dile a Pete que tomaremos filete con patatas nuevas y ensalada. Comeremos en el bar.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter. —Mario asiente feliz, mientras coloca dos botellas de agua y un vaso sobre la barra.

—¿Podrías quedarte aquí un momento mientras voy a comprobar algunas cosas? —me pregunta Harry mientras suelta mi mano, coge una botella y me sirve un poco de agua.

Levanto una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Vas a dejar a Mario vigilándome?

—No —dice despacio, dirigiéndome una mirada rápida y cautelosa. Oigo la risa atenuada de Ron—. No es necesario, ¿o sí?

—Supongo que no. —Me encojo de hombros y miro el bar—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Se pone de pie y coloca la mano en mi muslo.

—Cerramos el día de nuestro aniversario. Hay muchas cosas que preparar. —Me besa en la frente y coge su botella de agua—. ¿Ron?

—Cuando quieras —responde él.

Me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda. ¿Seguro que aquí estarás bien?

—Estoy bien —respondo, haciéndole un gesto para que se vaya.

Me dejan en el bar rodeada por del caos del personal. Están todos abrillantando las copas como locos y reponiendo los contenidos de las neveras. Siento que debería echar una mano, pero en ese momento suena mi teléfono en el bolso y lo saco. Aparece el nombre de Ruth Quinn en la pantalla iluminada. Debería pasar de contestar, es mi día libre, pero ésta podría ser la oportunidad para cancelar lo de ir de copas con ella.

—Hola, Ruth.

—Ginny, ¿cómo estás?

Suena amistosa, demasiado amistosa.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Genial. Recibí tus presupuestos y los diseños. ¡Son maravillosos!

—Me alegro de que te gusten, Ruth. —Supongo que será un placer trabajar con alguien tan entusiasta.

—Ahora que me has enseñado lo bien que podría quedar el desastre de la planta baja, estoy impaciente por empezar.

—Genial. Entonces, supongo que has recibido la factura por mis honorarios. En cuanto esté pagada podremos arrancar.

—La recibí. Os haré una transferencia. ¿Tienes los datos de la cuenta bancaria? —pregunta.

—Ahora mismo no puedo dártelos. ¿Te importaría llamar a la oficina? Es mi día libre y no los tengo a mano.

—Uy, lo siento. No lo sabía.

—Descuida, Ruth. Ha sido una cosa de última hora. No te preocupes —le aseguro.

—¿Estás haciendo algo divertido? —pregunta.

Sonrío.

—Estoy en ello. Disfrutando un poco de mi novio. —Eso ha sonado raro.

—Vaya...

Se hace el silencio.

—¿Ruth? ¿Estás ahí? —Miro el teléfono para ver si se ha cortado la llamada. Pero no—. ¿Hola?

—Perdona. Es sólo que dijiste que no había ningún hombre —ríe.

—Quería decir que no había problemas con hombres.

—¡Entiendo! Bien, te dejo disfrutar entonces.

—Gracias. Te llamo la semana que viene y lo retomamos.

—Genial. Adiós, Ginny. —Cuelga, y en seguida me doy cuenta de que no ha sacado el tema de las copas. Bueno, tampoco concretó el día.

Devuelvo el teléfono a mi bolso y localizo a Mario caminando con una caja llena de ingredientes para cócteles y fruta fresca.

—Señorita Ginny, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —me pregunta.

—Estoy bien, Mario. ¿Y tú?

Deja la caja más grande sobre la barra y yo lo ayudo tirando de ella hacia mí.

—Muy bien, ¿podría hacer usted de...? —frunce el ceño—, ¿cómo se dice?... ¿Mi conejillo de Indias?

—¡Claro! —Lo digo con demasiado entusiasmo. Me encanta todo ese rollo de mezclar, agitar y probar.

Sonríe y me pasa una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo de cocina.

—Usted corta —me informa pasándome una cesta con frutas variadas de la caja.

Selecciono una fresa, le quito el pezón y la corto en dos.

—Sí, así está bien. —Mario asiente mientras empieza a verter distintos líquidos en una gran coctelera plateada.

Yo me las apaño con todo el montón de fresas y las coloco en un recipiente con tapa. Luego me pongo con los limones. Mario canturrea en voz baja una canción estilo ópera italiana mientras seguimos sentados en el bar. De vez en cuando, dejo mis tareas de pinche de frutas para observarlo medir, verter y hacer malabarismos con los útiles de coctelería.

—Ahora viene la parte buena —sonríe mientras le pone la tapa a la coctelera plateada y comienza a agitarla.

Le da la vuelta, la agarra y la lanza por encima de su cabeza. Gira sobre sí mismo y la coge al vuelo. Me deja alucinada con la demostración de sus habilidades como barman. Nunca me lo habría imaginado. Deja la coctelera a un lado de la barra y vierte el contenido rosa en un vaso alto con una hoja de menta y una fresa.

— _Voilà!_ —canta ofreciéndome el vaso.

—¡Caray! —Me relamo al ver el vaso con el borde cubierto de azúcar—. ¿Cómo lo has bautizado?

—¡Es el «sublime de Mario»! —Su voz se torna más aguda hacia el final del nombre. Está muy orgulloso—. Pruébelo. —Empuja el vaso hacia mí y me acerco a olerlo.

Huele muy bien pero recuerdo la última vez que Mario se empeñó en que probara uno de sus cócteles: me quemó el gaznate. Cojo el vaso tímidamente mientras él asiente con ganas. Me encojo de hombros y bebo un sorbito.

—Bueno, ¿verdad? —Me deslumbra con su cara de felicidad y empieza a tapar todos los contenedores de fruta.

—Sí. —Le doy otro sorbo. Está delicioso—. ¿Qué lleva?

Se echa a reír y niega con la cabeza.

—Ah, no, no. Eso no se lo cuento a nadie.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —La voz ronca de Harry me llega desde atrás y me doy la vuelta en el taburete. Está detrás de mí, con la arruga en posición.

Levanto el vaso y sonrío.

—Deberías probarlo. ¡Ay, mi madre, está riquísimo! —Levanto la mirada al cielo para enfatizar mis palabras.

Él se echa hacia atrás y frunce más el ceño.

—No, gracias. Te creo —dice sentándose a mi lado—. No bebas mucho —añade mirando el vaso con expresión de reproche.

Mi cerebro se pone en marcha y de pronto me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Qué estúpida soy.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! —Mentalmente, salto por encima de la barra y me meto en la papelera.

Mario debe de haber notado la tensión, porque no tarda en desaparecer y dejarme a solas con

Harry. Dejo el vaso sobre la barra. El delicioso cóctel ya no me sabe tan dulce.

—Eh. —Me hace bajar del taburete y me sienta en su regazo. Hundo la cara debajo de su barbilla. No puedo ni mirarlo. Pero qué tonta soy—. No pasa nada. No te atormentes, señorita. —Se echa a reír.

A juzgar por su expresión facial, sí pasa algo. ¿O tal vez lo que le ha molestado ha sido que yo bebiera? Se echa hacia atrás para verme bien y me levanta la barbilla. Su mirada se suaviza.

—Deja de darle vueltas y bésame.

Obedezco y me agarro a su nuca para tenerlo más cerca. Me relajo por completo en sus brazos y me empapo de él, gimiendo de gusto en su boca. Noto que sonríe.

—Lo siento —vuelvo a repetir. Si es que soy una lerda.

—He dicho que ya está —me advierte—. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto.

¿No lo sabe? Lo que me preocupa es la mirada de reproche que le ha lanzado al alcohol.

—¿Ya lo has solucionado todo? —pregunto.

—Sí. Ahora a comer y luego a casa a darnos un baño y a retozar un rato. ¿Trato hecho? —Me mira, expectante.

—¡Trato hecho! —Lo cierto es que este trato ha sido fácil.

—Buena chica. —Me da un beso casto y me sienta en mi taburete—. Aquí llega nuestra comida.

Hace un gesto hacia el otro lado del bar y veo que Pete se acerca con una bandeja. La deja sobre la barra.

—Gracias, Pete —dice Harry.

—Como siempre, el placer es mío. Que lo disfruten. —Me dedica una sonrisa agradable. De hecho, todos los que trabajan para Harry, a excepción de cierta persona, son encantadores. Bah, no voy a dejar que me arruine mi día en el séptimo cielo de Harry.

Desenvuelvo mi cuchillo y mi tenedor y me lanzo a por la colorida ensalada que lleva esa exquisita vinagreta. Necesito la receta.

—¿Está bueno?

Levanto la vista del plato con la boca llena de ensalada y Harry se mete el tenedor en la boca.

Gimo de alegría. Podría comer sólo esto durante el resto de mi vida. Me sonríe.

—Harry, ¿te parece bien si el grupo se instala en una esquina del salón de verano?

Se me tensa la espalda al oír la voz chillona de Romilda.

«¡Piérdete!»

Acabo de perder el apetito y mi humor está en números rojos. Dios, cómo detesto a esa mujer, y ahora que Harry ha admitido que se acostó con ella, lo que quiero es partirle la cara.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿No lo habíamos hablado ya? —Harry se vuelve un poco sobre su taburete para no darle la espalda. Yo ni siquiera me muevo. Me quedo de cara a la barra, escarbando en la ensalada con el tenedor.

—Sí, sólo quería confirmarlo. ¿Cómo estás, Ginny?

Miro mi plato con asco. Si de verdad quiere saberlo, se lo digo. Romilda me observa, esperando a que sea educada y conteste a la arpía. Giro el taburete y me planto una sonrisa grande y falsa en la cara.

—Muy bien, gracias, Romilda, ¿y tú?

Su sonrisa es aún más falsa que la mía. Me pregunto si Harry se ha percatado.

—Fenomenal. ¿Tienes ganas de que llegue la hora de la fiesta?

—Sí, muchas —miento. Tendría más ganas si supiera que ella no va a estar.

Harry interviene y me libra de tener que seguir intercambiando cortesías.

—Yo me voy a marchar. Volveré a las seis. Asegúrate de que arriba todo está en orden.

Vale, ya no hay manera de que me termine la comida. Me voy a pasar toda la noche viendo a la gente subir la escalera para visitar el salón comunitario.

—Las habitaciones y el salón comunitario estarán cerrados hasta las diez y media. —Harry señala la entrada del bar con el tenedor—. Sin excepción —añade, muy serio.

—Por supuesto —afirma Romilda—. Bueno, os dejo a lo vuestro. Hasta luego, Ginny.

Me vuelvo ligeramente y le sonrío:

—Adiós.

Me devuelve la sonrisa pero, después de lo de anoche, es evidente que nos detestamos mutuamente, así que toda esta falsa cortesía no tiene sentido. Regreso a mi ensalada en cuanto puedo.

No me cabe la menor duda de que está siendo tan amable por Harry. No creo que lo engañe.

—¿Por qué no te hace ilusión la velada? —me pregunta Harry mientras sigue comiendo.

—No es verdad —digo sin mirarlo.

Suelta un hondo suspiro.

—Ginny, deja de tocarte el pelo. Lo estabas haciendo cuando Romilda te ha preguntado y lo estás haciendo ahora. —Me da un pequeño golpe con la rodilla y suelto el mechón de pelo al instante.

Dejo el tenedor en el plato.

—Lamento que no me haga ilusión asistir a una fiesta donde cada vez que alguien me mire o me hable estaré pensando que lo que de verdad quiere es arrastrarme al piso superior y echarme un polvo.

Doy un salto cuando Harry golpea la barra con el cuchillo y el tenedor.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Aparta el plato de un manotazo, fuera de mi campo de visión. Empieza a masajearse las sienes—. Ginny, vigila esa boca —gruñe, hastiado.

Me coge de la mandíbula y tira de ella. Sus ojos verdes resplandecen de ira.

—Nadie va a hacer tal cosa porque todos saben que eres mía. No digas esas cosas, que me vuelven loco de rabia.

Su tono severo hace que me achique un poco.

—Lo siento. —Sueno gruñona, pero es la verdad. Podrán pensar lo que quieran, ¿o acaso puede leerles el pensamiento?

—Por favor, intenta mostrar mejor predisposición. —Me suelta la mandíbula y me acaricia la mejilla—. Quiero que te lo pases bien.

Su expresión suplicante me da ganas de patearme el culo. Se ha gastado vete a saber cuánto en los vestidos que me ha regalado y esta noche es muy especial para él. Soy una zorra desagradecida.

Me siento en su regazo, de cara a él. Por supuesto, le importa un pimiento que mis piernas le estén rodeando la cintura y que estemos sentados en el bar.

—¿Me perdonas? —Le muerdo el labio inferior con descaro y le doy un beso de esquimal.

—Eres adorable cuando te enfurruñas —suspira.

—Tú siempre eres adorable —le devuelvo el cumplido y nuestros labios se funden—. Llévame a casa —le digo pegada a su boca.

Gime.

—Trato hecho. Levanta. —Se pone de pie conmigo y yo aflojo el abrazo de hierro de mis muslos alrededor de sus caderas.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamo.

—¿Qué? —Me mira preocupado.

—Tengo que comprar whisky para Clive.

—¿Por qué? —Frunce el ceño.

—Como ofrenda de paz. ¿Podemos parar en algún sitio de camino a casa?

Pone los ojos en blanco y me coge de la mano.

—Clive ha sacado una buena tajada de esto, y ni siquiera cumplió con su parte —dice Harry, encaminándose hacia la salida de La Mansión.

Me despido con la mano de Mario y de Pete y ellos me devuelven el saludo.

—¿Cuánto le pagaste?

—Al parecer, no lo bastante como para que hiciera bien el trabajo. —Me mira y sonrío para que me dedique su sonrisa arrebatadora—. No me mires así cuando no estoy en condiciones de hacerte mía, Ginny. Sube al coche.

Trago saliva ante su falta de pudor.

—Y ¿qué hay del mío? —digo observando mi Mini.

—Haré que alguien lo lleve a casa —responde mientras me abre la puerta del acompañante.

Es un alivio cuando por fin llegamos al Lusso. Por lo visto a Clive le gusta el whisky muy caro y muy raro. Encontramos el Glenmorangie que me pidió en una tienda especializada en Mayfair y casi nos peleamos para pagar. Al final, Harry ha cedido. Se ha enfurruñado como un crío pero ha cedido.

—Clive, tu Glenmorangie Port Wood Finish —digo entregándole la botella.

La cara se le ilumina como si fuera Navidad, coge la botella y acaricia la etiqueta.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayas encontrado! Creía que sólo se podía conseguir por internet.

Lo miro incrédula y es difícil no ver la expresión de recelo de Harry. Hemos estado en tres supermercados y dos licorerías intentando encontrar esa dichosa botella, ¿y él sabía desde el principio que nos iba a ser casi imposible de encontrar? Dejo a Clive acariciando su whisky y me subo al ascensor con Harry.

—Deberías haberle comprado a ese aprovechado la oferta especial del supermercado —gruñe introduciendo el código. Todavía no lo ha cambiado, pero yo no pienso recordárselo más.

—¿Estará Cathy? —pregunto. Espero que no.

Quiero acurrucarme entre sus brazos y quedarme así un buen rato, pero después del viaje a

Londres en busca de la botella de whisky imposible ya no tenemos tanto tiempo como a mí me gustaría. Sé que eso es lo que tiene a Harry de mal humor.

—No, le dije que se marchara al acabar —dice, cortante. Está hecho un cascarrabias.

Llegamos al vestíbulo y Harry hace malabares con mis bolsas para meter la llave en la cerradura.

Abre la puerta, lo sigo y le quito las bolsas.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Me las llevo al cuarto de invitados. No puedes ver mi vestido —replico encaminándome ya hacia la escalera.

—Déjalas en nuestro dormitorio —me grita.

¿Nuestro dormitorio?

—Imposible —grito a mi vez, desapareciendo en mi habitación de invitados favorita.

Saco el vestido de la bolsa y lo cuelgo detrás de la puerta. Suspiro y retrocedo para poder verlo bien. O se corre en el acto o se desintegra, una de dos.

Desembalo el corsé, los zapatos y el bolso y dejo los demás vestidos para más tarde. Llaman a la puerta.

—¡No entres! —chillo corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola sólo un poco. Harry está riéndose y lleva las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Es que vamos a casarnos?

—Quiero que sea una sorpresa. —Le hago un gesto para que se vaya—. Tengo que pintarme las uñas. Vete. —Me quería con buena predisposición, pues ahora que no se queje.

Levanta las manos.

—Vale, te espero en la bañera. No tardes. Ya he perdido una hora buscando el puto whisky — gruñe. Cierro la puerta, saco el neceser de maquillaje de mi bolso y el correo que Clive me ha dado esta mañana. Lo dejo en la cómoda que hay junto a la puerta y me instalo en la cama para prepararlo todo para la fiesta.

Entro en el cuarto de baño y veo que Harry ya está sumergido en agua caliente y burbujeante pero no parece contento. Me saco el vestido por la cabeza, el sostén y las bragas y su expresión pasa del enfado a la aprobación en cuanto me meto en la bañera.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Esperando a que se me secaran las uñas —digo mientras me instalo entre sus piernas y me apoyo en su pecho firme.

Hace un ruidito feliz y entrelaza nuestras piernas. Me envuelve en sus brazos y hunde la nariz en mi pelo.

—¡Ya he perdido dos horas de estar contigo! Dos horas que no voy a poder recuperar —masculla, resentido—. Se acabó el pintarse las uñas y el ir a buscar botellas de whisky raro.

—Vale. —Estoy de acuerdo. Yo sé dónde preferiría estar—. Se me olvidaba, Clive me ha dado tu correo esta mañana. Me lo he metido en el bolso y se me ha olvidado, perdona.

—No pasa nada. —Intenta que no me preocupe—. Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta tenerte toda mojada y resbaladiza sobre mí.

Me coge las tetas con las manos y me muerde el cuello.

—Mañana nos vamos a pasar todo el día en la cama.

Sonrío para mis adentros y deseo en silencio que ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo ahora mismo, pero entonces noto su corazón palpitando contra mi espalda y pienso en el comentario que hizo sobre el latir de su corazón.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste al verme?

Permanece unos instantes en silencio.

—Mía —gruñe, y me muerde la oreja.

Me retuerzo y me echo a reír.

—¡No es verdad!

—Joder si lo pensé... Y ahora eres toda mía. —Me vuelve la cara para besarme con dulzura—. Te quiero.

—Lo sé. ¿No se te ocurrió nunca que podías invitarme a cenar en vez de acosarme, hacerme preguntas inapropiadas y prepararme una encerrona en una de tus cámaras de tortura?

Mira a la nada pensativo.

—No. No podía ni pensar. Me tenías confuso —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Confuso sobre qué?

—No lo sé. Provocaste algo en mí. Era perturbador. —Se echa hacia atrás y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

¿Qué le provoqué exactamente? ¿Un latido? Diría que esa frase es muy rara, pero él también provocó algo en mí y también era algo muy perturbador.

—Me regalaste una flor —digo en voz baja.

—Sí, estaba intentando ser un caballero.

Sonrío.

—Y cuando volviste a verme, ¿me preguntaste cuánto iba a gritar cuando me follaras?

—Esa boca, Ginny. —Se echa a reír—. No sabía qué hacer. Normalmente sólo tengo que sonreír para conseguir lo que quiero.

—Deberías haber intentado ser menos arrogante.

No me gusta la idea de Harry sonriendo y consiguiendo lo que quiere. ¿A cuántas les habrá sonreído?

—Tal vez. Dime qué pensaste tú. —Me da un pellizco y sonrío para mis adentros. Podríamos tirarnos aquí la vida entera—. Venga, dímelo —insiste, impaciente.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que se te hinche aún más el ego? —me burlo, y me castiga haciéndome cosquillas. Me retuerzo y salpico agua fuera de la bañera—. ¡Para!

—Dímelo. Quiero saberlo.

Respiro hondo.

—Casi me desmayo —admito sin pudor—. Y entonces vas tú y me besas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — pregunto, recelosa, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—No lo sé. Simplemente pasó. ¿Estuviste a punto de desmayarte?

No le veo la cara pero apostaría la vida a que en su hermoso rostro brilla su sonrisa arrebatadora.

Echo la cabeza atrás. Sí, justo lo que yo decía. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Pensé que eras un cerdo arrogante, un sobón con modales inapropiados que hacía comentarios de mal gusto.

Todavía me cuesta creer lo ciega que estaba con respecto a dónde me encontraba, pese a que las pistas que me dio Harry indicaban a las claras que La Mansión no era un hotel. Estaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra las reacciones no deseadas que provocaba en mí, luego cediendo a mis impulsos y más tarde luchando otra vez.

Me acaricia los pezones en círculos con la punta de los dedos.

—Necesitaba seguir tocándote para ver si me estaba imaginando cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez que te tocaba. Y sigue haciéndolo.

—El mío también —confieso. Es una sensación increíble—. ¿Eres consciente del efecto que causas en las mujeres? —Extiendo las manos sobre la parte superior de sus muslos.

—¿Parecido al que tú causas en mí?

Entrelaza los dedos con los míos.

—¿Dejan de poder respirar durante unos segundos cada vez que me ven?

Me besa la sien e inhala con fuerza.

—¿Quieren meterme en una vitrina para que nada ni nadie pueda hacerme daño?

Casi me quedo sin respiración.

Suspira hondo y subo y bajo sobre su pecho.

—¿Creen que la vida se acabaría si yo no estuviera? —termina con dulzura.

Se me saltan las lágrimas y lucho para recobrar el aliento. Vale, la primera, seguro, pero las otras dos creo que probablemente están reservadas sólo para mí. Son palabras muy fuertes teniendo en cuenta que sólo hace un mes que nos conocemos. Al principio pensaba que sólo le interesaba una cosa y ya está, pero sus acciones me decían algo distinto, incluso cuando yo no me daba cuenta. El hombre era de lo más persistente, y doy gracias de que lo fuera. Ahora su negocio y sus problemas con la bebida son irrelevantes. Sigue siendo Harry y sigue siendo mío.

Me doy la vuelta y me deslizo hacia arriba por su pecho. No me quita el ojo de encima hasta que estamos a la misma altura.

—Me has quitado las palabras de la boca —digo con dulzura.

Necesito que sepa que no es el único de esta relación que se siente posesivo y protector más allá de lo razonable. Es una locura, este hombre tan grande y dominante que me ha hecho suya del todo, que consigue que me rinda sin preguntas y sin dudar ni un instante. Le he dado el poder para destruirme por completo. Me importa tanto como sé que yo le importo a él. Simplemente es así.

—Te quiero muchísimo —digo con convicción—. Tienes que prometerme que nunca vas a dejarme.

Se burla.

—Nena, no vas a librarte nunca de mí.

—Estupendo. Bésame.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes? —Está a punto de reírse y le brillan los ojos.

—Sí. Bésame.

Entreabre los labios a modo de invitación y se acerca a mi boca. Me pierdo en él. Ojalá no tuviéramos que ir a ninguna parte. Saboreo el calor de su aliento mentolado y saludo a su lengua con la misma pasión que ella a mí mientras él me acaricia la espalda mojada con las manos.

—Sé que te haría muy feliz que nos quedásemos aquí toda la noche, pero tenemos que ir pensando en movernos. —Me planta las palmas en las nalgas y me levanta para poder acceder a mi cuello.—

¿Y si nos quedamos? —suplico. Me deslizo arriba y abajo y me restriego contra él, que aprieta para entrar.

Coge aire.

—Vas a tener que dejarme salir porque, si me quedo aquí, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte. —Me besa con premura y me sube para que me siente sobre los talones delante de él.

—Pues quédate —digo con un mohín mientras lo aprieto contra mí y me abrazo a su cuello. Me siento en su regazo y no hace nada para detenerme—. Quiero marcarte —digo, sonriendo, y me aferro a su pectoral con los labios.

Él gruñe y se tumba.

—Ginny, vamos a llegar tarde —replica sin preocuparse en absoluto. Aprieto los dientes contra su piel y succiono—. Joder, no sé decirte que no —gime levantándome para colocarse debajo de mí.

Deja que me la meta y los dos suspiramos. Lo muerdo más fuerte y empiezo a moverme arriba y abajo, despacio, a un ritmo controlado. Me coge de la cintura y la mueve en círculos y me sube y me baja para marcarme la cadencia.

—Quiero verte la cara —me ordena.

Dejo de morderlo y lo beso antes de acercarle la cara.

—Mucho mejor —sonríe.

Me derramo sobre él. Le aparto el pelo húmedo de la frente y enrosco los dedos en su nuca. Nuestros movimientos son sincronizados mientras el agua chapotea a nuestro alrededor y nos miramos fijamente. La presión en mi entrepierna entra en ebullición poco a poco hasta que él levanta las caderas de repente y mis manos corren a aferrarse al borde de la bañera. Resoplo y él me sonríe antes de repetir el movimiento.

—Otra vez —ordeno impulsivamente ante la inminencia de mi orgasmo.

Grito y echo la cabeza atrás cuando Harry obedece. Una de las manos con las que me sujetaba de la cintura se desplaza a mi nuca.

—¿Más? —pregunta con voz ronca.

Echo la cabeza atrás de nuevo.

—Sí —consigo decir antes de que vuelva a levantar las caderas. Cierro los ojos.

—Nena, mírame —me advierte deslizando la mano de vuelta a mi cintura.

Abro los ojos y veo que él tiene la mandíbula tensa y las venas del cuello hinchadas. Me levanta una y otra vez. Grito intentando no cerrar los ojos.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta recompensándome con otra subida de caderas.

—¡Sí! —Tengo los nudillos blancos de agarrarme con tanta fuerza.

—No te corras, Ginny. No he terminado.

Me concentro para controlar mi orgasmo, que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Los movimientos firmes y contenidos de Harry no son de gran ayuda. Echa la cabeza atrás pero no me quita ojo. Me levanta, tira de mí y mueve las caderas en círculos una y otra vez. Gemimos juntos y me duele la cabeza de tanto mantener el contacto visual. Quiero echarla hacia atrás y correrme, pero tengo que esperar a que me dé permiso. No sé si podré aguantar mucho más.

—Buena chica —me alaba mientras me sujeta con más fuerza de la cintura. Me mueve en círculos sobre sus caderas—. ¿Lo notas, Ginny?

—Te vas a correr —jadeo al notar su polla expandiéndose dentro de mí.

Sonríe.

—Cógete los pezones.

Suelto el borde de la bañera y me pellizco los pezones para que se endurezcan más. Los retuerzo con los dedos bajo su atenta mirada.

—Más fuerte, Ginny —me ordena, y me castiga con otra embestida de sus caderas. Grito y pellizco con más fuerza. La punzada de dolor va directa a mi sexo.

—¡Más fuerte! —grita clavándome los pulgares en la cintura.

—¡Harry!

—Aún no, nena. Aún no. Contrólalo.

Trago saliva y tenso todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Me quedo rígida. No sé cómo lo hace. Su cara refleja el esfuerzo, tiene la mandíbula apretada y siento palpitar su polla. Posee un autocontrol increíble. Voy en barrena hacia un orgasmo épico. La fuerza con la que me pellizco los pezones aumenta a medida que se acerca. Entonces desliza una mano hacia el interior de mis muslos y me acaricia suavemente. Las subidas y bajadas de sus caderas hacen que la fricción de sus dedos se ajuste al ritmo de sus lentas estocadas.

Empiezo a sacudir la cabeza, desesperada.

—¡Harry, por favor!

—¿Quieres correrte?

—¡Sí!

Me acaricia el clítoris con el pulgar.

—Córrete —ordena con otra subida de caderas que me deja delirante. Mi cuerpo explota y grito, un grito desesperado que hace eco en el cuarto de baño.

Maldice en alto, me levanta y me deja caer sobre él sin cesar. Es tan inesperado que me hace gritar. Me penetra con furia y caigo sobre su pecho, temblando incontroladamente. Siento que me levanta como un peso muerto, y me deja caer otra vez mientras alza las caderas. Se abraza a mí y sus muslos de acero chocan contra mi cuerpo lánguido.

—¡Dios! —exhala con fuerza salpicando agua a nuestro alrededor—. Ginny, mañana te voy a esposar a la cama —gime—. Bésame.

Consigo levantar la cabeza de su pecho y encuentro sus labios mientras él sigue moviendo las caderas en círculos para extraer cada gota de placer de nuestros cuerpos. Podría caer dormida ya mismo.

—Llévame a la cama —susurro contra su boca. No hay forma de librarse de lo de esta noche, eso ya lo sé.

—Te estoy ignorando —me contesta, muy serio.

Le sujeto la cara con las manos para que no la mueva mientras la cubro de besos en un intento desesperado por convencerlo de que deberíamos quedarnos en casa.

—Quiero quererte —susurro llevando las manos a su nuca para poder enroscarlas en su pelo. Yo sólo quiero quedarme en casa.

—Déjalo estar, nena. Odio decirte que no. Sal. —Me aparta para salir y refunfuño cuando sale de la bañera.

¿Odia decirme que no? Sólo cuando le ofrezco mi cuerpo.

—Esta noche quiero que lleves el pelo suelto —dice cogiendo una toalla.

Salgo de la bañera y abro el grifo de la ducha.

—A lo mejor lo llevo recogido —replico metiéndome debajo de la ducha para lavarme el pelo.

Lo cierto es que pensaba llevarlo suelto, pero me apetece ser insolente. Chillo cuando me da un azote en el culo con la palma de la mano. Me aclaro el champú y abro los ojos. Hay un hombre resplandeciente y muy disgustado mirándome.

—Calla —dice con ese tono de voz que me empuja a llevarle la contraria—. Lo vas a llevar suelto. Me besa en los labios.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —suspiro.

—Ya lo sabía yo. —Sale de la ducha—. Arréglate aquí. Yo me voy a otra habitación.

—¡No vayas a la habitación crema! —grito, presa del pánico—. ¡No vayas a la habitación crema!

—No se preocupe, señorita.

Sus hombros salpicados de gotas de agua salen del cuarto de baño y termino de ducharme.


	20. CAPITULO 20

CAPITULO 20

Me estoy mirando al espejo de cuerpo entero con un nudo en el estómago. Me he secado el pelo con secador, está ondulado y brillante. Mi maquillaje es delicado y natural y ya me he puesto el vestido.

Tiene un tacto increíble pero estoy que me subo por las paredes. No sé si es por el lugar al que voy o por si estoy teniendo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad de pensar que puede que a Harry no le guste el vestido.

Me vuelvo para ver el escote de la espalda, que parece más pronunciado que en la tienda. ¿Se enfadará? Estuvo a punto de tener un infarto cuando me vio con el vestido de verano con la espalda al aire.

Soplo para apartarme el pelo de la cara y me echo un poco más de desodorante. Me estoy asando, sin duda son los nervios. Me pongo mis pendientes de oro blanco; son unas bolitas sencillas, el encaje no permite otra cosa. Meto el brillo de labios y la polvera en la cartera junto con el teléfono.

Llaman a la puerta y el corazón se me sale del pecho. Tengo un nudo en el estómago.

—Ginny, cariño, tenemos que irnos —dice en voz baja desde el otro lado. No intenta entrar, y ese gesto, junto con la dulzura de su voz, me indica que puede que él también esté nervioso. ¿Por qué?

Porque normalmente entraría a la carga, sin llamar y sin decir nada.

—¡Dos minutos! —grito. Mi voz es aguda y temblorosa.

Me rocío con mi perfume favorito de Calvin Klein. No hay gruñidos ni gritos impacientes. Debería mover el culo. Me deja para que me tranquilice un poco.

Respiro hondo un par de veces, cojo la cartera y echo los hombros atrás. Qué mal. Estoy super nerviosa. Tengo que ver a todos los socios de La Mansión y no me apetece nada. Las mujeres me han dejado claro que les he aguado la fiesta. No creo que vayan a cambiar de opinión sólo porque lleve un vestido de alta costura o porque oficialmente sea la novia de Harry. ¿La novia? Suena muy tonto, pero ¿qué otra palabra puedo usar? Además, él es demasiado mayor para llamarlo novio. No suena nada bien.

Vale. Recojo un poco el bajo del vestido y admiro mis zapatos antes de salir del dormitorio en dirección a la escalera.

Veo la sala de estar y oigo las fascinantes notas de _Nights in White Satin_ de Moody Blues que caen sobre mí desde los altavoces integrados. Sonrío para mis adentros y entonces lo veo.

Freno en seco en lo alto de la escalera y procuro recobrar el aliento. Es como volver a verlo por primera vez. Está impresionante con el traje negro, la camisa blanca almidonada y la corbata negra. Se acaba de afeitar y puedo ver su hermoso rostro. También se ha peinado. Dios, esta noche voy a fastidiar los planes de muchas.

Aún no me ha visto. Camina despacio de un lado a otro, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo. ¿Mi donjuán chulo, orgulloso y pagado de sí mismo está nervioso?

En silencio, observo cómo se sienta, junta las manos y traza círculos con los pulgares en el aire. Vuelve a levantarse y a pasear de un lado a otro. Sonrío y, como si notara mi presencia, se vuelve y recibo de pleno el impacto de ver a mi hombre de frente, en todo su esplendor. Me quedo sin aliento y tengo que sujetarme a la barandilla para no caerme.

Abre un poco más los ojos.

—Madre mía —dice, y oscilo sobre los talones bajo su intensa mirada.

Harry se acerca a la escalera sin apartar la mirada de mí. Bajaría para reunirme con él, pero mis estúpidas piernas están paralizadas y no logro convencerlas de que se muevan. Es posible que tenga que bajarme en brazos.

Sube la escalera sin que nuestros ojos se separen y, cuando llega hasta mí, me tiende la mano con una sonrisa. Respiro hondo, cojo la falda de mi vestido y pongo la mano en la suya. Lo dejo que me guíe por la escalera. Mis piernas parecen un poco más fuertes ahora que él me lleva de la mano.

Llegamos abajo y se vuelve. Recorre con la mirada mi cuerpo cubierto de encaje. Da una vuelta a mi alrededor para ver la espalda y cierro los ojos, rezando para no haber cometido un error monumental al haber elegido un escote trasero tan pronunciado. Coge aire y siento su dedo cálido en lo alto de la nunca. Lo desliza despacio por mi columna vertebral y un millar de escalofríos viajan por mis terminaciones nerviosas. Acaba en la base de mi columna y siento el inconfundible calor de su boca sobre mi piel cuando me besa en el centro de la espalda. Sus labios tibios me relajan. Si fuera a explotar, ya lo habría hecho.

Lentamente, vuelve a colocarse delante de mí.

—No puedo respirar —susurra cogiéndome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia su boca. Es como si me hubiera vuelto tan delicada como el encaje que cubre mi cuerpo.

Qué alivio. El nudo del estómago ha desaparecido. Ahora sólo tengo que preocuparme de la infinidad de mujeres que se arrodillarán ante él. Se aparta y me besa el bajo vientre. Tiene una erección de campeonato. Ahora no querrá que me desvista, ¿o sí?

—Me gusta muchísimo tu vestido —dice, sonriente—. Éste no te lo probaste. Me acordaría. —Lo contempla, admirado.

—Siempre encaje —repito sus palabras y nuestras miradas se funden.

—¿Escogiste este vestido para mí? —me pregunta con ternura.

Asiento, da un paso atrás y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Se muerde el labio y ahí están los engranajes, trabajando mientras él me mira con aprobación.

—Igual que yo he elegido esto para ti —dice mientras se saca la mano del bolsillo y veo una delicada cadena de platino colgando de su dedo.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia lengua cuando mis ojos ven la exquisita joya. La vi en una vitrina de cristal esta mañana mientras pasaba con Zoe por la sección de joyería. Me lo señaló y me cautivó al instante, con sus delicadas capas de platino y un diamante cuadrado suspendido al final.

Casi me da un ataque al ver el precio escrito en letra muy pequeña.

Lo miro a los ojos.

—Harry, ¡ese collar vale sesenta mil libras! —suelto. No se me olvidará nunca. Conté los ceros varias veces.

«¡Ay, Dios!»

Me entra muchísimo calor de repente y mis ojos van de Harry al diamante que le cuelga del dedo.

Sonríe y se me acerca por detrás, me echa el pelo sobre el hombro. El corazón me da volteretas mortales en el pecho. Acerca el collar a mi cuello y lo deja caer sobre mi esternón. Siento una carga enorme en el pecho. Estoy empezando a temblar.

Sus manos rozan mi espalda cuando abrocha el cierre y luego me desliza las palmas por los hombros y me da un beso en la nuca.

—¿Te gusta? —me susurra al oído.

—Sabes que sí, pero... —Toco el diamante y al instante quiero un paño de terciopelo para limpiarle mi huella dactilar—. ¿Te lo dijo Zoe? —Quiero vomitar. Sé que se dedica a las ventas, pero decirle a Harry que me quedé prendada de un carísimo collar de diamantes es aprovecharse de la situación. ¿Sesenta mil libras? ¡Virgen santa!

—No, yo le pedí a Zoe que te lo enseñara. —Me da la vuelta entre sus brazos y acaricia el collar con el dedo y luego mi pecho—. Eres increíblemente hermosa.

Me da un tierno beso en los labios.

¿Él se lo pidió? Me entra la risa nerviosa.

—¿Es a mí o al diamante?

—Sólo tengo ojos para ti —me dice con la ceja levantada—. Para siempre.

Dejo de reírme.

—Harry, ¿y si lo pierdo? ¿Y si...? —Me hace callar con sus labios.

—Cállate, Ginny. —Vuelve a cubrirme la espalda con el pelo—. Está asegurado y es un regalo que quería hacerte. Si no te lo pones, me enfadaré mucho, ¿entendido?

Su tono no admite discusión, pero estoy abrumada y mucho más nerviosa que antes ahora que el collar forma parte de la ecuación de la fiesta. No voy a volver a ir en metro ni a pasear de noche, eso fijo, no con esta cosa colgando del cuello. Además, dudo que pueda hacer ninguna de esas cosas si

Harry se sale con la suya (y eso es lo que va a pasar).

Respiro hondo y apoyo las manos en su pecho.

—No sé qué decir. —Me tiembla la voz, igual que el cuerpo.

—Puedes decir que te encanta. —Las comisuras le bailan—. Puedes darme las gracias.

—Me encanta. Muchas gracias. —Le doy un beso.

—De nada, nena. Aunque no es tan hermoso como tú. Nada lo es. —Me coge las manos—. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Vamos, has conseguido que tu dios llegue tarde.

Me lleva a la puerta principal y apaga la música. Coge las llaves y vamos al ascensor. Ya han reparado el espejo.

Se abren las puertas, entramos e introduce el código. Me mira y me guiña el ojo.

—Eres demasiado guapo —digo con cierta melancolía, pasándole el pulgar por el labio inferior para quitarle los restos de pintalabios—. Y todo mío.

Coge mi mano y me besa la punta del dedo.

—Sólo tuyo.

Cruzamos el vestíbulo del Lusso. Clive nos mira dos veces y abre la boca de par en par. Harry me pasa el brazo por los hombros y sé que es una señal de lo que nos espera esta noche. Por mí, fenomenal, porque no tengo intención de apartarme de su lado.

Me ayuda a subir al DBS y viajamos a La Mansión a toda velocidad. Lo he hecho llegar tarde a su fiesta de aniversario pero no parece importarle. Me mira de vez en cuando y sonríe cuando me pilla mirándolo.

Le pongo la mano sobre el muslo y me relajo cuando él pone la suya en el mío y me da un apretón cariñoso. Ahora mismo estoy muy enamorada de él y, por primera vez, me ilusiona esta velada. Harry, el amante de la diversión, tiene ganas de fiesta, y es en esos momentos cuando veo la personalidad afable que todo el mundo dice que tiene. No ignoro el hecho de que sólo veo a ese Harry cuando las cosas van como él quiere, o cuando hago lo que me ordena y él se sale con la suya o consigue lo que desea, pero cuando él está así es cuando yo soy más feliz y cuando me siento más contenta. Estoy en mi salsa en el séptimo cielo de Harry.

No me sorprende ver a John en la escalera de La Mansión cuando aparcamos. Harry me ayuda a salir del coche y me lleva a la entrada, donde John está dando instrucciones a una docena de hombres con uniforme de aparcacoches. Harry le lanza las llaves, él las coge y se las pasa a uno de los aparcacoches y lo informa de que sólo tiene que mover el Aston Martin de Harry si es estrictamente necesario.

Saludo a Ron con la mano. Me sonríe al pasar y veo su diente de oro. Lleva su traje negro de costumbre, sólo que ha cambiado la camisa negra por una camisa blanca y pajarita. Lleva las gafas de sol puestas, como siempre. Está muy elegante. Es el tío más guay del universo.

—¡Por fin! —La voz de pánico de Sarah es lo primero que oigo al entrar en La Mansión.

Se acerca contoneándose. No puede moverse mucho porque lleva un ajustado vestido rojo de satén que podría ser su segunda piel. Debe de haberse embutido en él. Ya no me cabe ninguna duda sobre la condición de sus pechos. Los lleva bien altos, con un escote palabra de honor. Si bajara la cabeza, podría besárselos ella misma.

Detiene su marcha acelerada hacia Harry y me da un repaso que termina en mi cuello, donde su mirada se queda fija. Ha visto el collar, porque es difícil no verlo, pero no le fascinan su belleza o su brillo (¡qué va!), sino que está pensando en quién lo ha comprado y, a juzgar por la mueca que hace con su cara llena de bótox, ha dado en el clavo.

Instintivamente, cojo el diamante, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de sus ojos pequeños y brillantes. Me mira con envidia y entonces repara en mi cuerpo cubierto de encaje. Enderezo la espalda y sonrío con dulzura.

—Ya estoy aquí —gruñe Harry, colocándome a su lado.

Entramos en el bar, donde Mario está dando instrucciones al personal. La estancia es ahora tres veces más grande, y caigo en la cuenta de que las puertas que dividen el bar y el restaurante están abiertas y hay decenas de mesas altas de bar con sus taburetes distribuidas por las dos salas.

—Siéntate aquí. —Harry me muestra un taburete junto a la barra y llama a Mario antes de acomodarse junto a mí.

Romilda señala una lista que lleva en la mano.

—¿No podemos repasar...?

—Romilda, dame un minuto —la corta Harry sin dejar de mirarme. Me lo comería a besos—. ¿Qué quieres beber?

Noto el aire gélido que desprende Sarah, ahí de pie como una maceta, esperando a que Harry termine de atenderme antes de prestarle la atención que ella quiere. Tal vez tarde en decidirme.

¿Puedo tomar alcohol? Dijo que podía beber si él estaba cerca.

Aparece Mario, hecho un pincel, con su chaqueta blanca y su pajarita. Lleva la raya al lado y ni un pelo fuera de su sitio, ni siquiera los del bigote. Sonríe y recuerdo el suculento cóctel que me ha preparado antes.

—Tomaré un sublime de Mario, por favor —le sonrío.

Él se ríe a gusto.

—¡Sí! —exclama detrás de la barra—. ¿Y usted, señor Potter?

—Sólo agua, Mario —responde Harry acercándose para besarme.

Romilda me está taladrando con la mirada, así que, cómo no, obedezco y dejo hacer a Harry. No es que necesite a Sarah para eso. Harry hace y deshace a su antojo cuando quiere y donde quiere.

—Un _gin-tonic_ de endrinas, Mario —suelta entonces ella, y resopla mientras Harry se dedica a mí.

Esa mujer le importa un comino, y me siento mucho más cómoda ahora que lo sé. Ni siquiera es una amenaza real.

—Harry, de verdad que te necesito en la oficina —insiste.

Él gruñe y mentalmente deseo que la pise como a un felpudo.

—¡Romilda, por favor! —masculla poniéndose de pie—. Nena, ¿prefieres quedarte aquí o venir conmigo?

No la estoy mirando, pero sé que ha puesto cara de asco y, aunque me encantaría tocarle las narices un poco más, estoy muy contenta aquí con Mario y mi sublime.

—Vete, yo estoy bien aquí.

Coge su botella de agua y me besa en la frente.

—No tardo nada.

Echa a andar y Romilda tiene que seguirlo corriendo sobre sus tacones de dieciséis centímetros para no perderlo, no sin antes coger su _gin-tonic_ de la barra con un gruñido. La ignoro y acepto la copa que me ofrece un Mario sonriente.

—Gracias, Mario. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa, doy un trago y gimo de gratitud.

—Señorita Ginny, ¿me permite que le diga lo preciosa que está usted esta noche? —me sonríe con afecto y me sonrojo un poco.

—Mario, ¿me permites que te diga lo elegante y seductor que estás esta noche? —Levanto mi copa por el pequeño italiano al que tanto cariño le he cogido.

Él da una palmada sobre la barra y se echa a reír. Luego mira el diamante que cuelga de mi cuello antes de observarme con una ceja arqueada.

—La quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

Me encojo de hombros un poco avergonzada. De repente me siento incómoda con el italiano afable. No quiero que todo el mundo piense lo inevitable, como hizo Romilda.

—Es sólo un collar, Mario. —Sí, un collar de sesenta mil libras, pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse de ese pequeño detalle.

Lo cojo otra vez. De vez en cuando, tengo que comprobar que sigue ahí, aunque noto el peso perfectamente.

—Veo que también usted quiere mucho al señor Potter —añade sonriéndome mientras me rellena la copa—. Eso me hace feliz.

¿De verdad? Un vaso roto lo distrae y se va, agitando los brazos y gritando en italiano. Estoy muy a gusto en la barra, viendo cómo los empleados se preparan para la velada. Se sirve champán en cientos de copas y Mario no para de limpiar la barra. Grita órdenes aquí y allá para gestionar a su gente. Es como una demostración precisa de organización, sabe lo que se hace. El pequeño italiano es un perfeccionista y lo quiere todo impoluto. La enorme sala está decorada con gusto, todo está en su sitio, perfecto hasta el más mínimo detalle. Los candeleros cuelgan bajo e iluminan lo justo con una luz aterciopelada. Las palabras «sensual» y «estimulante» me vienen a la cabeza. Son palabras que ya he oído antes.

Aparece Pete con una bandeja de canapés.

—Señorita Ginny, está usted espectacular esta noche —dice, y me ofrece la bandeja—. ¿Un canapé?

Huelo el delicioso salmón y veo las tostadas cubiertas de crema de queso.

—Ay, Pete. —Me llevo la mano al estómago—. Aún estoy llena.

No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a aguantar una cena de tres platos. Voy a reventar el vestido.

—Pero si apenas ha tocado la comida —replica mirándome con desaprobación, y luego sigue con su trabajo—. Que disfrute de la velada.

—Tú también, Pete —le contesto.

De inmediato me siento idiota por haberle dicho a un empleado de Harry que disfrute de una noche de trabajo duro, pero tiene razón: no me he terminado la comida. Ha sido porque perdí el apetito cuando apareció Romilda, y es probable que por esa misma razón tampoco tenga hambre ahora.

Me vuelvo hacia la barra y veo que me han rellenado la copa. Busco a Mario y lo veo al otro lado, colocando unos taburetes en su sitio. Me ve y me sonríe mientras levanto la copa y frunzo el ceño.

Me ignora y sigue trasladando taburetes. Tengo que ir con cuidado. Me he tomado dos copas del sublime de Mario y no tengo ni idea de lo que lleva. No puedo acabar tirada por los suelos cuando todavía está llegando gente.

—¡Ginny!

Me pongo en pie de un salto en cuanto oigo el grito excitado de Luna.

—¡Vaya! —Derrapa delante de mí con los ojos fuera de las órbitas—. ¡La hostia!

—Lo sé —gruño—. La cosa esta me tiene muerta de miedo. Debería estar en una caja fuerte. —

Cojo el diamante y jugueteo con él otra vez. Luna me da un manotazo para poder tocarlo.

—¡Caray! Esto es una cosa muy seria —dice, suelta el diamante y se aparta para verme bien—. ¡Mírate! A alguien la han mimado mucho hoy.

Me echo a reír. Luna se queda corta.

—Deja que te vea. —La cojo de las manos y se las llevo a un lado—. Me encanta tu vestido. — Hago que dé una pequeña vuelta.

Como siempre, está fabulosa. Lleva un vestido largo de color verde y los rizos rojos y brillantes recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza.

—¿Te apetece una copa? Tienes que probar esto. —Cojo la mía y se la muestro—. Siéntate.

¿Dónde está Sam?

Se encarama al taburete y pone los ojos en blanco.

—No deja que ninguno de los aparcacoches toque el suyo. Cree que son todos unos inútiles que no saben controlar un Carrera —se ríe—. ¿Y Harry?

Mi sonrisa desaparece.

—Romilda se lo ha llevado no sé adónde.

Echo un vistazo al reloj, hace casi una hora que se ha ido.

—¿Sabes?, anoche vi un Porsche Carrera con cierta pelirroja a bordo, camino de La Mansión — digo como si nada mientras le doy un sorbo a mi copa y espero su reacción.

Mi feroz amiga me lanza una mirada fiera.

—Sí, Ginny. Ya me lo has dicho —replica, altanera—. ¿Y esa copa?

Meneo la cabeza pero no insisto.

—¿Mario? —lo llamo, y él me indica con la mano que me ha oído—. Te presento a mi amiga Luna. Luna, él es Mario.

—Nos conocemos —le sonríe ella.

—¿Qué tal está usted, Luna? —Mario le dedica una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Estaré mejor cuando me traigas uno de ésos. —Señala mi copa y él se echa a reír antes de coger la jarra de cristal del sublime.

Claro que se conocen. Cómo envidio su forma de ser, tan relajada. Mario vuelve con la jarra y tapo la copa con la mano cuando intenta volver a llenármela. Se encoge de hombros y masculla algo en italiano intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Finge estar muy ofendido.

—¿Dónde está la fiesta?

Nos volvemos y vemos a Sam con las piernas y los brazos extendidos en la entrada del bar. Va mucho más elegante que de costumbre (siempre lleva bombachos y una camiseta). Se arregla la chaqueta del traje y entra en la sala con toda la confianza del mundo. Pide una botella de cerveza.

Va bien vestido pero su pelo sigue pareciendo una fregona despeinada de rizos castaños. Tampoco faltan su sonrisa picarona y sus hoyuelos.

—¡Señoritas! ¿Saben que están realmente deslumbrantes esta noche? —Me da un beso en la mejilla y un buen morreo a Luna. Ella lo aparta de un manotazo, riéndose—. ¿Y mi hombre? — pregunta buscando por el bar.

Quiero corregirlo y puntualizar que Harry es _mi_ hombre, pero creo que sería demasiado atrevido.

Me río para mis adentros.

—En su oficina —digo tomando otro sorbo. Me estoy conteniendo, pero esto está delicioso y entra como si nada. Me siento mejor ahora que Luna está aquí. Así me distraigo y no pienso que Harry sigue desaparecido.

Una hora más tarde el bar está lleno y todavía no tengo noticias de Harry. Suena música de jazz y se oyen conversaciones felices de fondo. Los hombres llevan esmóquines caros, y ellas se han puesto sus mejores trajes de noche y vestidos de cóctel. No ignoro que parezco ser el tema de conversación favorito de muchos grupos, sobre todo entre las mujeres, que disimulan fatal. Lo que más me molesta es que mi mente inquisitiva e irracional se pregunta con cuántas de estas mujeres se habrá acostado Harry. Es una idea deprimente, y no creo que consiga quitármela nunca de la cabeza.

Voy por el tercer vaso de sublime y bebo a sorbitos. Drew ha llegado y está como siempre: aseado, pulcro y preciso. Exhalo y me relajo cuando dos manos me cogen por las caderas y percibo de inmediato el aroma a menta. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Apoya la barbilla en mi hombro.

—Te he dejado sola.

Giro el cuello para poder verlo.

—Sí. ¿Dónde has estado?

—No podía dar dos pasos sin que alguien se me acercara. Ahora soy todo tuyo, te lo prometo. —

Se inclina hacia adelante para estrecharles la mano a los chicos y luego le da a Luna un beso en la mejilla.

Apuesto a que todos esos «alguien» eran mujeres.

—¿Lo estáis pasando bien? —les pregunta mientras le indica a Mario que le traiga otra botella de agua.

—Lo pasaremos bien después de cenar —dice Sam, sonriente, mientras brinda con Drew.

Sé lo que quiere decir, y recuerdo que Harry ha dado instrucciones para que los pisos de arriba permanezcan cerrados hasta las diez y media. Ahora ya sé por qué: para mantener fuera a otros como Sam.

Me asalta un pensamiento que me preocupa mucho. Mierda, ¿desaparecerá Luna arriba esta noche? La miro con los ojos muy abiertos pero no me devuelve la mirada. Sabe lo que estoy pensando, lo sé por cómo intenta esconder la cara.

—Diez y media —dice Harry, muy serio.

Me baja del taburete, se sienta y luego me sienta sobre sus rodillas y hunde la cara en mi pelo.

Sam y Drew comparten una mirada de reproche, y Luna sigue sin querer mirarme.

—Quiero tumbarte sobre la barra y tomarme mi tiempo para quitarte todo el encaje —me susurra al oído. Me tenso y le ruego en silencio que se calle antes de que obedezca y me suba a la barra por él.

Me restriega la entrepierna en el trasero.

—¿Qué llevas debajo del vestido?

—Más encaje —digo en voz baja con una sonrisa. Me ruge al oído. ¿Por qué habré dicho eso? Necesito que no hablemos de sexo.

—Me estás matando. —Me muerde la oreja y me dan escalofríos.

—Para —lo aviso, poco convencida. Tardaría una semana en quitarme y ponerme el vestido. De hecho, no creo que deje que me lo quite él. Perderá la paciencia, me lo romperá y no podré volver a ponérmelo.

—Nunca. —Hunde la lengua en mi oreja y cierro los ojos con un suspiro.

—¡Eh, pareja! —Luna le da a Harry un manotazo en el hombro—. ¡Bájala!

—Eso, a nosotros nos reprimes nuestras necesidades sexuales pero luego te sientas ahí a magrear a tu chica —se queja Sam.

Harry lo mira en absoluto contento.

—Si intentas detenerme, cierro el chiringuito ahora mismo y me la llevo a casa —suelta él.

—Estás avasallando a tus amigos —me río, y todos se ríen conmigo.

Harry vuelve a morderme la oreja.

—¿Quién es ésa? —pregunto.

—¿Quién? —Su cara emerge de mi cuello y señalo con la cabeza hacia una mujer que hay en la entrada del bar con un vestido recto de color crema. Tiene treinta y pocos años, lleva el pelo negro a lo _garçon_ y es muy guapa. No le habría prestado atención, de no ser porque nos está mirando fijamente y está sola.

Se nos acerca y Harry se pone tenso. Sam y Drew se callan al instante, lo que aún me pone más nerviosa. ¿Quién demonios es?

Llega junto a nosotros y se detiene sin dejar de mirar a Harry. La tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Miro a Luna, que tiene el ceño fruncido y observa a la mujer que está en silencio delante de nosotros. De repente, me ponen de pie y me sientan en el taburete pero sin Harry debajo de mí.

—¿Vamos a mi despacho, Coral? —pregunta Harry con demasiada ternura y demasiado cuidado para mi gusto.

Ella asiente y entonces veo que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Ven. —Harry se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa de disculpa, le pone la mano en la cintura y se la lleva. Me deja aquí sentada preguntándome qué coño pasa mientras mentalmente le ordeno que le quite la mano de la espalda.

Ron les dedica un saludo con la cabeza cuando pasan por la entrada del bar y anuncia a todos los presentes que la cena está servida. Hay un ajetreo de cuerpos que se dirigen al salón de verano.

Las mujeres me miran con curiosidad al pasar. No les hago caso: estoy muy ocupada preguntándome qué estará haciendo Harry con la mujer misteriosa.

Se ha hecho el silencio en nuestro pequeño grupo, y es Luna quien lo rompe.

—¿Quién era ésa?

Me ayuda a bajar del taburete.

Miro a Drew y a Sam, que se encogen de hombros y niegan saber nada, pero por lo incómodos que parecen estar de repente sé que saben perfectamente quién es Coral.

—Ni idea. No la había visto nunca —digo con el ceño fruncido siguiendo a la marabunta de gente que se dirige al salón de verano—. Aunque parece ser que Harry la conoce.

Encontramos nuestra mesa y es un gran alivio ver que me han sentado con Luna, Sam, Drew y

Ron. Romilda también está en nuestra mesa, cosa que no mola nada. Se nos une otro hombre al que no conozco. Se llama Niles y parece un chico muy formal, no la clase de hombre que una espera encontrarse en La Mansión. Pero ¿cuál es la clase de hombre que va a La Mansión?

Los sillones y las mesas del salón de verano han desaparecido y su lugar lo ocupan ahora mesas redondas para entre ocho y diez comensales. Hay tantas que me pierdo al llegar a treinta. La paleta de colores es negro y oro. Me pregunto si es casualidad.

Hay velas por todas partes que ensalzan el ingrediente principal: la sensualidad. Fue una de las cosas que me especificó Harry cuando yo no era consciente de las actividades de La Mansión. Fue una petición rara, pero ahora son omnipresentes allá donde pongo el ojo.

Hay un grupo de música en un rincón pero son cuatro saxofonistas quienes amenizan la cena. La silla que hay a mi lado está vacía y en la siguiente se ha aposentado Romilda. Imagino que fue ella la que organizó las mesas y lo mucho que se cabrearía cuando no tuvo más remedio que sentarme al otro lado de Harry.

Por cierto, ¿dónde está Harry?

Luna coge una bolsita dorada y me la enseña. Deben de ser las bolsas de regalo. Decido que no voy a mirar lo que hay dentro de la mía. Cuando Luna husmea en la suya y la cierra de golpe con unos ojos como platos, sé que he tomado una buena decisión. Sam intenta quitársela pero ella lo espanta de un manotazo. Sam gruñe y coge el equivalente en negro que hay en los sitios de los caballeros.

Hace lo mismo que Luna pero, en vez de poner cara de susto, la mira a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ahora es ella la que intenta quitarle la bolsa. Él la aparta.

Sirven un primer plato de vieiras, tan fantástico, que me olvido por un rato del paradero de Harry.

La comida de La Mansión es excelente.

—Ginny, me han dicho que tú te encargaste de los interiores del Lusso —señala Niles desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Impresionante —sonríe levantando la copa.

—No le vino mal a mi portafolio —digo sin darle importancia.

—Qué modesta —se ríe.

—Es muy buena —interviene Luna—. Está trabajando en la ampliación del piso de arriba —Luna señala el techo con el tenedor con un gesto impropio de una señorita.

—Ya veo. ¿Fue así como conociste a Harry? —pregunta Niles un poco sorprendido.

—Sí —confirmo con educación pero sin extenderme. No me siento cómoda hablando de Harry y de mí, especialmente con Romilda y su rostro de piedra a menos de un metro de distancia. Quiero hablar de otra cosa que no sea Harry y olvidarme de mis cavilaciones.

Niles deja el tenedor en el plato y se limpia la boca con la servilleta.

—Yo soy proveedor de Harry —dice con una sonrisita.

Consigo no hacerle la pregunta más tonta del mundo. No es proveedor de comida o bebida. No. Niles ofrece otra clase de elementos esenciales: esenciales para los pisos superiores de La Mansión.

Asiento y no digo nada porque tampoco quiero llevar la conversación por esos derroteros.

Romilda se anima a participar y le pregunta a Niles por su reciente viaje a Ámsterdam. Se lo agradezco, aunque no tardo en dejar de prestar atención a lo que dicen.

Observo a Luna, que me lanza una mirada guarra y señala a Sarah con una inclinación de la cabeza mientras se sujeta las tetas la mar de sonriente. Intento no reírme pero no puedo evitar que me haga gracia su descaro. Le da todo igual. La adoro.

Me termino mi sublime y acepto la copa de vino blanco que me ofrece el camarero. Bebo un sorbo y me río cuando Drew le clava el tenedor a su última vieira, que sale volando y aterriza en el centro de la mesa. Se cabrea mucho con el molusco escurridizo e intenta recogerlo. Gruñe y trata de hincarle el tenedor, pero al final se rinde y todos en la mesa, excepto Sarah, están encantados con el espectáculo. Se levanta para hacer una reverencia que restituya su reputación de hombre fino. Ha sido tan divertido que no se parecía en nada al Drew que yo conozco.

Nos retiran el entrante y sirven salmón con verduras de lo más coloridas. Doy gracias de que la cena sea relativamente ligera. No puedo comer mucho más y, con Sarah al lado, mi apetito no mejora.

No me ha dirigido la palabra desde que nos hemos sentado a cenar, y tampoco ha preguntado por el paradero de Harry. Ella sabe dónde está. Le dice al camarero que se lleve el plato sin tocar de Harry y que le reserven el plato principal. Si Luna no estuviera, me pondría de muy mal humor.

—¿No has traído a Hermione? —le pregunta Luna a Drew, que contesta sin una pizca de sorpresa.

—Es muy dulce, pero requiere mucho trabajo. —Bebe un par de tragos de vino y se reclina en la silla—. Estoy muy bien donde estoy en este momento. —Levanta la copa y todo el mundo se une al brindis, incluso yo, a pesar de que no estoy muy contenta con donde estoy en este momento.

Drew sigue:

—Además, no me dejaba meterle mano sin apagar la luz.

Casi escupo el vino sobre la mesa y me da la risa, un ataque de risa.

—¡Te lo dije! —chilla Luna tirándome una servilleta.

La cojo y empiezo a limpiarme el vino que me cae por la barbilla. Todavía nos estamos riendo.

Drew nos mira a Luna y a mí y una sonrisa se dibuja en las comisuras de su serio rostro.

—Uno tiene que poder ver para lo que yo tenía en mente.

—¡Basta! —aúllo intentando controlar la risa.

Miro a Romilda, que me lanza una mirada asesina. La ignoro y me resisto a la tentación de estamparle la cara contra el plato de salmón.

Me siento muy erguida (igual que Romilda) cuando veo a Harry y a la mujer misteriosa en el pasillo que lleva a su despacho. Ron debe de haber notado nuestra reacción, porque se levanta de la mesa y se aproxima a ellos. Intercambian unas pocas palabras antes de que John se encargue de la mujer y la saque del salón de verano.

Harry recorre el salón con la vista hasta que encuentra mi mirada y se acerca a nosotros. A medida que avanza entre las mesas, lo detienen docenas de veces varios hombres y mujeres, pero no se queda a charlar con ellos, sino que se limita a estrecharles la mano a los hombres y a darles un beso en la mejilla a las mujeres y sonreírles con educación antes de seguir buscándome. ¿Por qué no puede estrecharles la mano también a las mujeres? Al final consigue llegar hasta mí, sentarse a la mesa y darme un apretón en la rodilla. Sam lo vitorea al llegar y le sirve agua en la copa para el vino. Luna frunce el ceño, mirándome, y Romilda deja de darle conversación a Niles e intenta hablar con Harry.

Él se vuelve hacia mí con una mirada muy triste.

—¿Me perdonas?

—¿Quién era ésa? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Nadie por quien debas preocuparte. —Señala con la cabeza mi plato medio vacío—. ¿Qué tal la comida?

¿Nadie por quien deba preocuparme? Ahora sí que me preocupo. Pero ¿es el mejor momento para hablar de esto?

—Muy buena. Deberías probarla. —No digo más, y busco un camarero pero soy demasiado lenta.

Parece que Romilda ya se ha hecho cargo.

El plato de salmón aparece delante de Harry, que se apresura a hincarle el diente sin retirar la mano de mi rodilla, cortando y pinchando con una sola mano. Me preparo para dejar estar el asunto por ahora. No es ni el momento ni el lugar, pero quiero saber qué ha pasado.

Ron vuelve a la mesa y le dedica a Harry su típica inclinación de cabeza. Lo miro con curiosidad, él me ve y entonces me besa a propósito. Le devuelvo los besos no muy convencida, consciente de que está intentando distraerme de nuevo.

Se aparta y me mira, inquisitivo.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo? —me pregunta, cortante.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —contraataco, en absoluto impresionada por cómo se toma mi preocupación.

—Eh —masculla, bastante alto, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estamos y que hay gente—. ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? —me pregunta con una mirada asesina mientras me aprieta la rodilla con fuerza.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—A ver cómo reaccionarías tú si un hombre misterioso me apartara de tu lado durante más de una hora. —Lo miro directamente a los ojos y veo a Romilda sonreír detrás de él. Que se la folle un pez.

No estoy de humor para aguantarla.

La expresión de Harry se suaviza y relaja un poco la mandíbula. Me suelta la rodilla y me acaricia allá donde se unen mis muslos. Me tenso. Sé lo que está haciendo.

—Por favor, Ginny, no digas cosas que me cabrean hasta enloquecer. —También ha suavizado el tono pero detecto una pizca de enfado—. Te he dicho que no te preocupes, así que no deberías preocuparte y punto.

—Deja de besar a todas las mujeres —le espeto, y me vuelvo en dirección a la mesa e ignoro su ardiente caricia a través del vestido. Me hierve la sangre de lo posesiva que me siento. Me estoy volviendo peor que él, y esta conversación no lleva a ninguna parte, al menos no aquí y ahora.


	21. CAPITULO 21

CAPITULO 21

Una vez servidos los postres y los cafés, y con mis mejillas doloridas por las payasadas de Luna y Sam a la mesa, Ron se levanta y anuncia, con su voz atronadora de siempre, que todos deberíamos abandonar la sala para que retiraran las mesas y la prepararan para recibir a la banda.

Harry se incorpora y me ayuda a hacer lo propio en un esfuerzo de colmarme de atenciones. Yo lo rechazo con petulancia. Está haciendo todo lo posible por distraerme de mi enfurruñamiento.

Cuando me alejo de la mesa, me agarra del hombro y me da la vuelta hasta que estamos frente a frente. Me atraviesa con esos ojos verdes llenos de desaprobación.

—¿Vas a comportarte como una niña malcriada toda la noche, o tengo que llevarte arriba y follarte hasta que entres en razón?

Su animosidad me hace retroceder cuando veo que mira a mis espaldas y sonríe saludando a alguien que está detrás de mí. Vuelve a centrarse en mi persona y su sonrisa desaparece al instante. Su reacción a mi agravio me ha cogido por sorpresa. Me pasa la mano por detrás y me coge del culo con una palma firme, me aprieta contra su entrepierna y empieza a mover esas malditas caderas despacio y con fuerza. Maldigo a mi cuerpo traicionero por tensarse, y mis manos ascienden como un acto reflejo y lo agarro de los hombros.

Se acerca a mi oído.

—¿Sientes eso? —dice apretando con más fuerza.

Mi esfuerzo por contener un gemido de placer es en vano. No quiero calentarme aquí porque no pienso dejar que me tome en este lugar. Jamás.

—Responde a la pregunta, Ginny. —Me muerde el lóbulo y lo desliza entre los dientes.

Lo agarro con más fuerza de los hombros.

—Lo siento —digo con un hilo de voz entrecortada.

—Bien. Pues es tuya. Toda entera. —Aprieta con más fuerza y se me clava más todavía—. Así que deja de estar de morros. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —suspiro contra su hombro.

Me suelta y da un paso atrás y enarca las cejas esperando mi confirmación. ¿Siempre va a tener esta influencia sobre mí? Estoy temblando y replanteándome seriamente mi voto de evitar practicar sexo en La Mansión. Podría llevármelo arriba sin problemas, a una de las suites privadas, y dejar que me devorara viva.

Echo un vistazo a sus espaldas y me encuentro con la mirada viperina de Romilda y, como marcando patéticamente mi propiedad, me pego al pecho de Harry de nuevo y lo miro con ojos arrepentidos.

Él asiente a modo de aprobación y se inclina para posar los labios sobre los míos.

—Mucho mejor —dice contra mi boca. Me da una vuelta y empieza a guiarme afuera del salón de verano—. No llevo nada bien todas las miradas de admiración que atraes —comenta colocándome una mano firme en la zona lumbar.

Yo me mofo. Debe de estar de broma. Me encuentro rodeada de mujeres, y estoy convencida de que todas desean que desaparezca. Soy una intrusa en su fiesta.

—Tú no te quedas corto llamando la atención —susurro mientras pasamos junto a una morena atractiva.

Ella sonríe alegremente a Harry y le acaricia el brazo.

—Harry, estás tan fantástico como siempre —le dice con entusiasmo.

No puedo evitar la breve carcajada de sorpresa que escapa de mi boca. Tiene mucha cara, y me ofende sobremanera que piense que voy a quedarme tan tranquila mientras ella flirtea descaradamente con él. Estoy a punto de detenerme para ponerla en su sitio, pero Harry me obliga a continuar y evita que cumpla mi propósito. No me puedo creer que tenga tanta poca vergüenza.

—Natasha, tú siempre tan descarada —responde él irónicamente mientras me coloca el brazo sobre el hombro y me da un beso casto en la mejilla al sentir mi irritación.

Ella sonríe arteramente y me mira con recelo con esos ojos de zorra que tiene. ¿Se habrá acostado con ella también? Siento cómo mi recién descubierto sentido de la posesión empieza a arder en mi interior. No me imagino pasando mucho tiempo aquí si ésta es la reacción que voy a obtener cada vez que lo haga. Y no es que me muera de ganas, la verdad, pero tratándose del lugar de trabajo de Harry, estaría bien poder venir y estar cómoda, en vez de sentir que estoy ofendiendo a un millón de mujeres atractivas. Y ésa es otra cuestión: ¿acepta Harry sólo a socias que son de un ocho para arriba en la escala del físico? Cuanto más tiempo paso aquí, más creo que debería dejar de trabajar.

Quiero pasar cada segundo pegada a Harry para darles en los morros a todas estas putas descaradas y desesperadas.

Me estoy hundiendo mentalmente otra vez.

Al llegar al bar, el taburete en el que siempre suelo sentarme está ocupado por un hombre. No tarda en abandonarlo al vernos aparecer, y alza su copa a modo de saludo. Harry me levanta y me coloca en el asiento, y Mario se acerca al instante, dejando que otro camarero se encargue de atender a los socios de La Mansión.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —Harry se apoya en su taburete, delante de mí, y me estrecha la mano entre las suyas—. ¿Un «sublime»? —pregunta enarcando las cejas.

Me vuelvo hacia Mario.

—Por favor, Mario —digo, y él me ofrece su encantadora sonrisa de siempre, aunque parece algo más agobiado que antes. No me extraña, no ha parado en toda la noche.

—Yo quiero otro —dice Luna, que se acerca y se asoma por encima del hombro de Harry resoplando—. ¡Estos zapatos me están matando! — protesta con una expresión de auténtico dolor—. En serio. El que inventó los tacones era un hombre, y lo hizo con la intención de facilitaros la tarea de placarnos y cargarnos sobre vuestros lomos para llevarnos a la cama.

Harry inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se echa a reír con ganas cuando Sam y Drew llegan también.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —pregunta Sam al ver a Harry partiéndose de risa.

Me mira a mí, mira a Luna, y ambas nos encogemos de hombros con una amplia sonrisa. Luna le propina a Harry unas afectuosas palmaditas en el hombro. No puedo evitar participar en la diversión de Harry ante el sarcástico comentario de Luna. Cuando se ríe así, unas arrugas coronan sus brillantes ojos verdes y sus sienes. Se pone guapísimo.

—Perdonad, ¿qué queréis beber? —pregunta entonces, serenándose y guiñándome un ojo.

Yo me derrito en el taburete y le envío un mensaje telepático para pedirle que me lleve a casa. El disfrute en el séptimo cielo de Harry se ha reanudado. Me encuentro en mi salsa.

Drew y Sam piden sus bebidas a Mario, pero él ya va de camino a la nevera para sacar sus cervezas. Recojo todas nuestras copas, le paso la suya a Luna y la pillo asintiendo por encima de mi hombro. La miro con enfado. Ella repite el gesto de la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que me está haciendo una señal: quiere fumar. Me acerco a Harry y él interrumpe su conversación con los chicos para prestarme atención.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? —Parece preocupado.

—Nada, voy al baño un momento. —Me bajo del taburete y cojo mi bolso de la barra—. No tardaré.

—Vale. —Me besa la mano.

Me marcho y me reúno con Luna.

—Necesito un piti —espeta con urgencia.

—¿En serio? Creía que querías llevarme arriba —digo mientras ella me dirige afuera. Mi naturalidad con respecto al piso de arriba debe de ser resultado del sublime de Mario—. Necesito ir al baño urgentemente, ahora te veo.

—¡En la puerta principal! —grita, y se marcha en dirección al vestíbulo mientras yo me dirijo a los aseos.

El lavabo de mujeres está vacío, y me meto en uno de los escusados. Todavía no he intentado usar el retrete con este vestido puesto. Podría llevarme un tiempo. Me subo la falda hasta la cintura con relativa facilidad y me aseguro de sostenerlo bien antes de sentarme. No sé de qué me preocupo, el suelo está impoluto. La puerta se abre y oigo unas cuantas voces que conversan alegremente.

—¿La habéis visto? Es demasiado joven para nuestro Harry.

«Oh, oh...»

Me quedo helada a media micción y contengo la respiración. ¿«Nuestro Harry»? ¿Lo compartían? Me relajo en el retrete y vacío la vejiga. Ahora que he empezado, no puedo parar.

—Está enamorado de ella. Joder, ¿habéis visto el diamante que lleva colgado al cuello? —dice con fascinación la voz número dos.

—Como para no verlo. No cabe duda de que está loco por ella —interviene la voz número tres.

¿Cuántas son? Termino de hacer pis y empiezo a bajarme el vestido y a plantearme qué debo hacer. Lo que quiero es salir y dejarles claro que no estoy con él por el dinero.

—Vamos, Natasha. Harry es un dios del Olimpo. El dinero no es más que un añadido —dice la voz número dos, y ahora ya sé que la número tres es la de Natasha, la zorra descarada. ¡Y él es mi puto dios del Olimpo!

—Vaya, parece que todo nuestro esfuerzo ha sido en vano. Había oído rumores, pero no me lo creía hasta que lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Parece que nos hemos quedado sin nuestro Harry — bromea la voz número uno.

Sigo de pie en el escusado, deseando que se marchen para poder escapar, pero entonces oigo que empiezan a sacar los pintalabios para retocarse el maquillaje.

—Es una lástima, ha sido el mejor polvo que he tenido nunca y jamás volveré a catarlo —dice la voz número tres, es decir, Natasha.

Monto en cólera. Sí se ha acostado con ella. Miro al techo intentando calmarme desesperadamente, pero es imposible, sobre todo con esas tres putas ahí fuera ensalzando las habilidades sexuales de mi dios.

—Lo mismo digo —añade la voz número uno, y me quedo boquiabierta, esperando a que la voz número dos acabe de rematarme.

—Bueno, pues no sé vosotras, pero yo creo que es demasiado bueno como para dejar de intentarlo.

No puedo seguir escuchando esta mierda. Tiro de la cadena y las tres se quedan en silencio. Compruebo que el vestido no se me haya enganchado en el corpiño, abro la puerta y salgo como si tal cosa. Sonrío con cortesía a las tres mujeres, todas con alguna especie de maquillaje suspendido delante de sus rostros. Me miran totalmente desconcertadas mientras me acerco al espejo del otro extremo del aseo. Me lavo las manos tranquilamente, me las seco y me aplico brillo de labios, todo en absoluto silencio y bajo las miradas recelosas de las tres zorras. Paso por delante de ellas y salgo del baño sin decir ni una palabra y con la dignidad intacta.

El corazón me late a mil por hora y me tiemblan un poco las piernas, pero consigo llegar al vestíbulo. Ha sido horrible y, aunque sé que Harry ha tenido sus aventuras, lo cierto es que no me había planteado el alcance de éstas. Oír a esas mujeres hablar así sobre él me fastidia. Ha estado con muchísimas mujeres. Creo que yo también necesito un cigarrillo.

Sé que estoy gruñendo en voz alta cuando veo a Romilda salir por la puerta de lo que suele ser el restaurante. Lleva toda la noche esperando este momento y, después de lo que acabo de soportar, me siento menos tolerante hacia ella que de costumbre. En cuestión de minutos (o, mejor dicho, segundos), me veo frente a la cuarta mujer con la que Harry se ha acostado. Estoy angustiada y no tengo humor para aguantar las ponzoñosas palabras de Romilda, y además tampoco quiero pelearme con ella con este vestido tan caro.

—Romilda, has hecho un trabajo excelente esta noche —digo con cortesía. Empiezo yo con los cumplidos para dejar clara mi intención de que nuestro encuentro sea civilizado, aunque tengo que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Ella cruza uno de los brazos por debajo de su pecho ya levantado de por sí, realzándolo todavía más mientras sostiene su _gin-tonic_ de endrinas delante de la boca. Su postura y su lenguaje corporal indican superioridad, y me preparo para la inevitable advertencia.

—¿Has cogido tu regalo de la mesa? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

Me deja descolocada. Ha cambiado el tono. Pensaba que ya habíamos superado la falsa cortesía, especialmente cuando Harry no está presente.

—Lo cierto es que no —respondo con recelo. Después de ver la cara que ha puesto Luna, no lo quería.

Ella amplía la sonrisa.

—Vaya, qué lástima. Había algo ahí que podría haberte resultado muy útil.

—¿El qué? —digo sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad. ¿A qué juega?

—Un vibrador. Vi que el tuyo estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo de la habitación de Harry.

—¿Disculpa? —espeto con una risotada de incredulidad.

Ella sonríe con malicia y yo empiezo a temer lo que está a punto de decir.

—Sí, cuando lo rescaté el miércoles por la mañana, después de que lo dejaras esposado a su cama —dice sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eso no fue muy inteligente por tu parte.

Se me cae el alma a los pies y veo cómo se deleita observando mi reacción ante la información que acaba de proporcionarme. ¿Llamó a Romilda? Estando desnudo, esposado a la cama y con un vibrador al lado decidió llamar a Romilda para que fuera a liberarlo?

«¿Qué?»

Pensaba que había sido Ron. ¿Por qué di eso por hecho? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en aquello. Ahora mismo sólo puedo mirar a la desagradable criatura que tengo delante, gozando con suficiencia de mi desgracia. Lo voy a matar, pero antes pienso borrarle a ella esa sonrisa asquerosa de esa cara hinchada de bótox que tiene.

—¿Has oído hablar de la cinta adhesiva para la ropa interior, Romilda? —pregunto con frialdad.

Ella se mira los pechos y yo empiezo a avanzar hacia ella. Pienso aplastarla.

—¿Disculpa? —dice riendo.

—Cinta adhesiva para las tetas. Sirve para que no se te vean los pechos o... —Sacudo la cabeza —. Aunque, claro, precisamente ésa es tu intención, ofender la vista de todo el mundo con tu pecho exagerado. —Me detengo delante de ella—. Menos es más, Romilda, ¿has oído ese dicho alguna vez? Te vendría bien recordarlo, sobre todo a tu edad.

—¿Ginny?

«¡No! ¡No, no, no!»

Me vuelvo y veo a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. Me alegro, porque debería estar preocupado.

Oigo que los tacones de Romilda se alejan y entra en el restaurante. Sí, ha soltado la bomba y se ha largado para que no le salpique la metralla.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

Ni siquiera sé qué decir. Miro alrededor del vestíbulo de La Mansión y veo que muchos socios empiezan a subir al piso de arriba. Deben de ser más de las diez y media.

—¿Ginny?

Vuelvo la vista hacia Harry y compruebo que empieza a caminar hacia mí. Retrocedo y él se detiene.

—Me voy —digo, decidida.

No puedo quedarme aquí a escuchar a todas esas mujeres alardeando sobre sus encuentros sexuales con él y juzgando por qué estamos juntos. Tampoco pienso quedarme a ver cómo desaparece con otra sin dar explicaciones. Y desde luego no tengo intención de aguantar las humillaciones de Romilda. Doy media vuelta y me dirijo con determinación hacia la inmensa doble puerta de la entrada para salir de este infierno. El corazón me va a mil por hora y las lágrimas de frustración empiezan a brotar.

—¡Ginny! —lo oigo gritar, y después oigo sus fuertes pisadas tras de mí.

No sé qué planeo hacer una vez fuera. Sé que me alcanzará, y sé que no me dejará marcharme. Robaré un coche. No me importa haber bebido demasiado. La escenita del aseo ha sido horrible, pero lo de Romilda me ha destrozado. No puedo seguir sometiéndome a esta tortura. Está acabando con mi sensatez y transformándome en un monstruo celoso y resentido. No debería haber venido aquí.

—¡Ginny, mueve el culo hasta aquí ahora mismo!

Llego a los escalones y me topo con Luna.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta, y abre los ojos como platos al ver que Harry corre detrás de mí.

—Me voy —contesto mientras me recojo el vestido para bajar los escalones.

Luna observa cómo me marcho a toda prisa con una expresión de no entender nada reflejada en su pálido rostro. Desciendo con una prisa absurda y me estrello contra el firme pecho de Harry, cubierto con la chaqueta de su traje. ¡Ese maldito pecho! Me levanta y me coloca sobre su hombro sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—¡Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte, señorita! —ruge, y empieza a subir de nuevo los escalones hacia La Mansión.

Me aparto el pelo de la cara y apoyo las manos sobre su zona lumbar para intentar liberarme.

—¡Suéltame! —grito frenéticamente mientras me retuerzo, pero me tiene bien cogida y sé que preferiría morir antes que soltarme—. ¡Harry!

Luna nos observa pasar con la boca abierta, tira la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo y nos sigue.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Es un gilipollas! ¡Eso es lo que está pasando! —grito atrayendo la atención de los aparcacoches, que dejan lo que están haciendo y observan en silencio cómo me llevan a hombros de vuelta al edificio—. ¡Harry, suéltame!

—¡No! —grita, y continúa avanzando hacia el vestíbulo y hacia el salón de verano.

»No te preocupes, Luna. Sólo tengo que tener una charlita con Ginny —dice tranquilamente mientras me agarra con más fuerza ante mi continua resistencia.

Alzo la vista y veo a mi amiga plantada en la entrada del bar mirándome y encogiéndose de hombros. Quiero gritarle, pero sé que ella poco puede hacer para convencer a Harry de que me suelte.

Me lleva a través del salón de verano, donde se han retirado todas las mesas y se ha preparado una pista de baile. La banda interrumpe sus pruebas de sonido y observa cómo Harry avanza conmigo sobre su hombro. Levanto la cabeza y veo a Ron, que viene del despacho de Harry, y se echa a reír sacudiendo la cabeza. No tiene ninguna gracia. Pasamos por su lado en el pasillo pero no dice nada.

Sólo se aparta y nos deja el camino libre, como si fuese algo de lo más cotidiano. Supongo que así es. Harry se cierra la puerta de su despacho de una patada y me deja en el suelo, con el rostro descompuesto de rabia, lo que no hace sino aumentar mi propia ira. Me apunta con un dedo.

—¡No vuelvas a huir de mí! —ruge.

Me estremezco.

Levanta los brazos con frustración, se acerca al mueble bar y yo me dirijo a la puerta de nuevo. ¿Beberá si me marcho? En estos momentos estoy demasiado furiosa como para que me importe.

Agarro la manija de la puerta pero no continúo. Harry me alcanza y me levanta. Me deja de nuevo en el suelo y prácticamente le da una patada a un aparador hasta que bloquea la salida.

—¿A qué coño estás jugando? —Me agarra de los hombros y me sacude con suavidad—. ¿Qué pasa?

Recupero la posesión de mi cuerpo y me aparto de él. Él gruñe pero me deja estar. De todos modos, ya no puedo ir a ninguna parte.

Me vuelvo y le lanzo la peor de mis miradas.

—¡No puedo creer que te abalances sobre cualquier hombre que me mire y en cambio te parezca de lo más normal meter a otra mujer en tu cuarto estando desnudo y tumbado en la cama! —chillo.

¡Estoy furiosa!—. ¡Creía que te había soltado Ron!

Baja ligeramente la mirada mientras asimila lo que acabo de reprocharle.

—¡Pues no fue así! —grita—. Él estaba aquí, no pude localizar a Sam, y Romilda andaba cerca. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Lo miro con la boca abierta de incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atreve a enfadarse conmigo?

—¿Y no se te ocurre otra cosa que llamar a una mujer?

—¡No deberías haberme esposado a nuestra puta cama!

—¡A TU cama! —subrayo.

Abre los ojos con furia.

—¡NUESTRA!

—¡Tuya! —rebato puerilmente.

Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y maldice mirando al techo. Me da igual. No pienso dejar que le dé la vuelta a la tortilla y me haga sentir culpable a mí.

—Y, ya que estamos, acabo de tener el placer de escuchar a tres mujeres que compartían impresiones sobre tus habilidades sexuales. Me ha encantado. Ah, y Zoe ha tenido la amabilidad esta mañana de informarme sobre lo frecuentada que está tu cama. ¿Y quién coño era esa mujer? —Intento recobrar un poco la compostura, pero me cuesta. No paro de imaginarme a Harry entreteniendo a otras mujeres, y eso me está emponzoñando la mente. Es ridículo. Tiene treinta y siete años.

Se acerca a mí.

—Ya sabes que tengo un pasado, Ginny —dice con impaciencia.

—Sí, pero ¿te has follado a todas las putas socias de La Mansión?

—¡Esa puta boca!

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Me acerco al mueble bar, cojo la primera botella de alcohol que encuentro (que parece ser de vodka) y me sirvo un chupito.

Con las manos temblorosas, levanto el vaso e ingiero todo el contenido de un trago. De repente me pregunto por qué tiene alcohol en su despacho si pretende evitar beber. Me arde la garganta y me estremezco mientras dejo el vaso de un golpe sobre el mueble de madera pulida. No soy tan idiota como para servirme otro. Me quedo ahí plantada con las manos sobre el armario mirando la pared.

Él tampoco dice nada.

Me duele la garganta y me siento totalmente fuera de control, consumida por los celos y el odio.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si otro hombre me viera totalmente desnuda y esposada a una cama? — pregunto con un tono imparcial.

La respiración pesada que recorre la corta distancia que nos separa hasta rozarme cálidamente la espalda me da la respuesta.

—¡Me darían ganas de matarlo! —ruge.

Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Y cómo te sentirías si oyeras a alguien comentando cómo es hacerlo conmigo y diciendo que no iban a dejar de intentar llevarme a la cama de nuevo?

—¡Basta!

Me vuelvo y lo veo observándome detenidamente, con la barbilla temblorosa.

—Aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer —digo, y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

El aparador parece pesado, pero no tengo ocasión de comprobarlo. Harry se interpone en mi camino y detiene mi progreso. Respiro hondo y lo miro.

—Que sepas que no voy a irme, pero sólo porque no puedo. Voy a salir ahí y me voy a tomar algo, y mañana por la noche saldré de fiesta con Luna. Y tú no vas a impedírmelo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —responde, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que lo veremos.

Empieza a mordisquearse el labio clavando su mirada en la mía.

—No puedo cambiar mi pasado, Ginny.

—Lo sé. Y no parece que yo pueda olvidarlo tampoco. ¿Te importa apartar el mueble, por favor?

—Te quiero.

—Quita el aparador de ahí, por favor.

—Tenemos que hacer las paces —dice con expresión socarrona.

Se me salen los ojos de las órbitas.

—¡No! —grito, ofendida por su intención de que lo perdone echando un polvo rápido.

Avanza un paso y yo doy otro hacia atrás.

—No tienes escapatoria, Ginny —me advierte con voz calmada. Yo retrocedo otro paso y observo cómo me mira detenidamente—. ¿Vas a resistirte? —Enarca una ceja admonitoria y yo sigo retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda choca contra el mueble bar y me agarro al borde.

Si me pone las manos encima estaré perdida, y quiero seguir enfadada. Necesito seguir estándolo. Pretende cegarme con su tacto una vez más.

Me alcanza y coloca las manos sobre las mías. Mi cara está a la altura de su cuello y de su mentón. Intento bloquear mi sentido del tacto, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Sé que no me dejará salir de su despacho hasta que hayamos hecho las paces.

—Mañana volveré a casa de Luna —digo, desafiante. Necesito tiempo para superar estos celos irracionales. Por lo visto, Harry Potter también ha despertado en mí cualidades bastante desagradables.

—Sabes que no vas a hacer eso, Ginny. Pero el hecho de que lo digas me pone furioso.

—Sí lo voy a hacer —respondo. Sé que lo estoy provocando, pero necesito que sepa que esto me afecta.

Se inclina hasta que sus ojos quedan a la altura de los míos.

—Muy furioso, Ginny —me advierte suavemente—. Mírame —me ordena a continuación.

Gimo.

—No. —Si lo hago, estaré perdida y Harry se anotará un tanto.

—He dicho que me mires.

Niego ligeramente con la cabeza y él exhala un suspiro.

—Tres —empieza a contar claramente.

Mis ojos ascienden hacia los suyos de manera instintiva, pero no porque haya empezado la cuenta atrás y no quiera que llegue hasta cero. Es porque no entiendo nada. He cumplido su orden de manera involuntaria, y ahora estoy mirando de lleno esos ojos verde oscuro cargados de lujuria.

—Bésame —me exhorta.

Aprieto los labios, niego con la cabeza e intento liberar mis brazos.

—Tres... —empieza de nuevo, y yo me quedo helada y abro inmediatamente la boca. Roza mis labios con los suyos levemente—. Dos...

No es justo. Podría besarme, pero sé que no va a hacerlo. Quiere que me rinda y yo intento resistirme desesperadamente, aunque mi cuerpo traicionero desea tenerlo.

—Uno... —Sus labios vuelven a rozar los míos.

Aparto la cabeza y me retuerzo intentando zafarme de él.

—No, no vas a liarme, Harry.

Deja escapar un gruñido de frustración y me suelta. Yo levanto las manos y lo empujo. Empezamos a forcejear y lo golpeo para apartarlo de mí mientras él intenta agarrarme de las muñecas.

—¡Ginny! —chilla mientras me sujeta con fuerza y me da la vuelta. No sé por qué me molesto. Sé que tengo las de perder, aunque él me está tratando con mucho cuidado—. ¡Para de una puta vez!

No le hago caso, la rabia y la adrenalina alimentan mi tenacidad para seguir resistiéndome contra él.

—¡Joder! —grita. Me obliga a echarme al suelo y me retiene debajo de su cuerpo—. ¡Basta ya!

Jadeo debajo de él. Me duelen todos los músculos y el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Abro los ojos y veo que me observa perplejo. No sabe qué hacer conmigo. Estoy perdiendo el control.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, jadeando tras el esfuerzo de nuestro combate físico. Y entonces los dos nos inclinamos hacia adelante hasta que nuestras bocas se unen con fuerza y nuestras lenguas batallan con urgencia.

Harry gana. Gime, me suelta las muñecas y me agarra del pelo mientras me toma la boca con tanta fuerza como yo a él. Es un beso posesivo. Yo refuerzo mi reclamo e intento hacerle entender que mis sentimientos hacia él son tan fuertes que el hecho de imaginármelo con otras mujeres hace que me vuelva tan loca de celos como él. Posa una mano sobre mi pecho y me lo agarra con fuerza por encima de la tela del vestido. Me lo pellizca y me lo aprieta entre gruñidos.

La lengua y los labios empiezan a dolerme, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene intención de parar. Ambos estamos tratando de dejar algo claro. Deslizo las manos desde sus bíceps hasta su cabeza, lo agarro del pelo y lo presiono todavía más contra mí. Estoy ardiendo completamente mientras me retuerzo en el suelo debajo de él, marcando con éxito mi propiedad. Y entonces rodamos, mis labios se apartan de los suyos y descienden hacia su torso trajeado hasta que alcanzo la cremallera de sus pantalones. Se la bajo, me apresuro a liberarlo y, una vez libre, le envuelvo la verga con la mano sin demora.

Estoy embriagada de frenesí, le cubro el miembro con la boca y lo absorbo entero, sin cuidado, sin suaves lametones ni caricias juguetonas. Lo ataco de manera frenética y desesperada.

—¡Joder! —exclama cuando siento que me toca el final de la garganta—. ¡Joder, joder, joder!

No me dan arcadas y me lo meto en la boca una y otra vez, sin parar, apretando en la base de su miembro y agarrándole con firmeza los testículos.

—¡JODER! —Levanta las caderas—. ¡Ginny! —Me agarra del pelo. No sé si me suplica o me reprende.

Me concentro en reforzar mi desesperación por él y continúo lo más de prisa y crudamente que puedo, sintiendo la sedosidad de su piel dentro de mi boca. La fricción de la velocidad de mis movimientos nos calienta a ambos.

—No dejes que se salga, Ginny —me ordena, y recibe con sus caderas cada embate de mi cabeza.

Me duelen las mejillas, pero no paro.

Y entonces siento que se expande en mi boca, su respiración se vuelve irregular y me agarra el pelo con más fuerza. Gimo a su alrededor, le aprieto con más firmeza las pelotas y deslizo la mano por debajo de su camisa para agarrarle el pezón y pellizcárselo con fuerza.

Brama. Eleva la pelvis y me aprieta la cabeza contra él. La punta de su verga me golpea la pared de la garganta.

Y entonces se corre.

Yo me lo trago.

Ambos gemimos.

—Joder, Ginny —jadea retirándose de mi boca y pegándome contra su cuerpo—. Joder, joder. — Me toma los labios de nuevo y me pasa la lengua por la boca para compartir su esencia salada—. Deduzco que eso quiere decir que lo sientes —resuella mientras me lame con la lengua.

¿Acaso cree que esto ha sido un modo de pedir disculpas? ¿Que si siento el qué? ¿Ser una loca irracional y posesiva... como él?

—No —afirmo. Y es verdad.

Nuestras lenguas permanecen pegadas y seguimos jadeando y acariciándonos el uno al otro. Vuelvo a bajar el brazo y le agarro el miembro semierecto sin dejar de acariciarlo mientras ambos seguimos comiéndonos la boca... de manera agresiva. No estoy preparada para parar. Él se aparta, jadeando, con el pecho agitado, pero yo no me detengo. Pego mis labios doloridos de nuevo contra los suyos y hundo la lengua en su boca mientras continúo ordeñándole frenéticamente la polla.

—Ginny, para. —Me quita la mano de su entrepierna y aparta la cara para romper nuestro contacto.

Pero esta vez tampoco paro. Forcejeo con él cubriéndolo de besos con urgencia. Nunca antes me había rechazado.

—¡Ginny! ¡Por favor! —Pierde la paciencia, me pega de nuevo al suelo y me aprisiona bajo su cuerpo.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Estoy más desesperada que todas esas mujeres. No llevo esto nada bien. Un sollozo escapa de mis labios y aparto la cara muerta de vergüenza.

—Cariño, no llores —me ruega con suavidad, tirando de mi cara de nuevo hacia la suya y apartándome el pelo. Después me mira casi con compasión—. Lo he entendido —susurra, y me pasa el pulgar por debajo del ojo—. No llores. —Me acaricia los labios con los suyos—. Para mí sólo existes tú.

Parpadeo para evitar que me caigan más lágrimas.

—No puedo con esto —digo, y estiro la mano para tocarle la cara—. Me siento violenta — admito. No puedo creer que acabe de confesarle eso, y me sorprende el hecho de que sea cierto—. Eres mío —digo con un hilo de voz.

Él asiente. Lo ha entendido.

—Soy sólo tuyo. —Se lleva mi mano a los labios y me besa la palma con firmeza—. No les hagas caso. Sólo están sorprendidas. Se sienten despechadas al ver que les ha ganado la partida una belleza joven y despampanante de ojos oscuros. Mi belleza.

—Y tú eres la mía —afirmo bruscamente.

—Siempre, Ginny. Cada milímetro de mi cuerpo es tuyo. —Mueve un poco el cuerpo y deja caer todo su peso sobre mí, cubriéndome por completo. Me agarra la cara con las palmas de las manos y me mira fijamente con esos ojos verdes que tiene—. Ginny, tú me perteneces. —Posa los labios sobre los míos—. ¿Entendido?

Afirmo con la cabeza, aunque me siento débil y necesitada.

—Buena chica —susurra—. Eres mía, y yo soy tuyo.

Asiento de nuevo, por miedo a llorar si abro la boca. Pensaba que ya no podía quererlo más. Me acaricia las mejillas con las palmas de las manos y recorre con la vista cada milímetro de mi rostro.

—Sé que esto te resulta muy difícil.

—Te quiero. —No sé ni cómo he conseguido articular las palabras.

—Lo sé. Y yo a ti. —Se sienta y luego me ayuda a incorporarme—. Más tarde haremos las paces como es debido. No quiero estropearte el vestido. —Sonríe levemente y me da la vuelta—. Hemos de tener paciencia, y ambos sabemos que tengo muy poca en lo que se refiere a ti. —Me da la vuelta otra vez y me frota la nariz con la suya—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí.

—Bien. Vamos.

Me coge de la mano y me dirige hacia la puerta. Me la suelta brevemente para colocar el aparador en su sitio, luego la reclama de nuevo y me lleva de regreso a la fiesta. Me siento mucho mejor. Lo ha entendido.


	22. CAPITULO 22

CAPITULO 22

La banda ha empezado a tocar y la gente está reunida en el salón de verano.

—¿Motown? —pregunto, algo sorprendida, mientras Harry tira de mí entre las pocas mesas que quedan montadas.

—Es una gran banda. ¿Quieres bailar? —Me mira con una media sonrisa y entonces recuerdo que mi hombre se mueve de maravilla.

—Después —digo, sin embargo. Soy consciente de que Luna debe de estar preguntándose qué ha pasado y dónde estoy. Él asiente y me acompaña hasta el bar.

Mi taburete está libre y me coloca sobre él.

Luna, Drew y Sam siguen ahí, y parece que el alcohol les está sentando bien.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —inquiere Luna, asegurándose de que mi hombre está distraído.

—En el despacho de Harry, discutiendo sobre cierta mujer a la que llamó para que lo liberara cuando lo dejé esposado a la cama —suelto tranquilamente, vigilando a Harry para comprobar que no está escuchando. Está demasiado ocupado pidiéndole a Mario las bebidas.

—¿Y lo dejaste ahí? —La cara de Luna es una mezcla de pasmo y diversión.

—Sí. —No se lo había contado—. Estaba muy enfadado.

—No me extraña. ¿Y llamó a Romilda para que lo soltase?

—Sí —digo con los dientes apretados—. Y se ha acostado con ella.

—Vaya. —Luna junta los labios—. ¿Y por qué la llamó a ella? —pregunta abriéndose un huecom entre Harry y yo para estar delante de mí.

—No pudo encontrar a nadie más. Ron estaba aquí y Sam debía de estar ocupado también con otra cosa.

—¿Qué día fue?

—El miércoles. —Enarco las cejas y observo cómo retrocede mentalmente al miércoles por la mañana. De repente su cara adopta una expresión de culpabilidad y sé que ya ha caído. Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en preguntarle por qué Sam no podía ir a rescatar a Harry—. Romilda se lo ha pasado en grande informándome. Eso, unido a la agradabilísima experiencia de oír cómo tres mujeres compartían impresiones sobre las habilidades de Harry en la cama, han colmado mi vaso —refunfuño.

—Qué fuerte. —Luna me mira con compasión—. Pero eso ya es historia, Ginny.

—Ya lo sé. —Sacudo la cabeza con disgusto—. Luna, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. ¿Salimos mañana por la noche? Necesito desahogarme un poco.

Ella asiente y de pronto suelta un grito cuando Harry la levanta y la deja a un lado para tener acceso a mí. Luna le da una palmada juguetona en el hombro entre risas.

—Bebe. —Me pone un vaso de agua debajo de la nariz y me lo bebo sin rechistar. Veo cómo sonríe mientras lo hago y después le devuelvo el vaso. Él asiente sorprendido y sustituye el vaso vacío por otro que contiene un sublime de Mario—. ¿Ves lo fácil que es todo si haces lo que se te dice? — pregunta.

Lo miro con recelo y sacudo la cabeza ante semejante impertinencia. Sí, es verdad, pero sus exigencias no son siempre tan simples como beber un vaso de agua. Se vuelve para charlar con Drew y Sam, pero mantiene una mano firme sobre mi rodilla.

—Anda, mira —susurra Luna.

Sigo la dirección de su mirada y veo que Romilda está riendo con un grupo de hombres y acariciando, tocando y básicamente manoseando a cada uno de ellos a la menor oportunidad. Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes reparan en mí y me lanza una petulante mirada de satisfacción, hasta que siento los labios de Harry sobre mi mejilla. La dejo muriéndose de rabia de ver que su plan no ha funcionado y centro la atención en Harry. Él me guiña un ojo, me pone de pie, me levanta los brazos, los coloca sobre sus hombros, desliza las manos por mi espalda, me estrecha contra sí y apoya la frente contra la mía. Está intentando infundirme seguridad, cosa que agradezco.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Yo sonrío y me aparto un poco para ver su hermoso rostro.

—Perfectamente.

—Bien.

Damos un brinco al ver un estallido de luz y nos volvemos. Luna está ahí apuntándonos con una cámara de fotos. Harry me coge en brazos y yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás riendo, consciente de los continuos disparos y fogonazos de la cámara.

Me besa el cuello.

—Sonríe, nena.

Levanto de nuevo la cabeza y me encuentro con sus relucientes ojos verdes repletos de... felicidad. Lo hago feliz. Hago que tenga ganas de vivir. Que quiera dejar atrás esta clase de vida.

Sonrío, hundo los dedos en su pelo y acerco sus labios a los míos.

—¡Vale! —exclama Luna—. ¡Ya es suficiente!

Harry me tiene y me toma donde quiere, sin importarle en absoluto quién nos vea o dónde nos encontremos. Me baja de nuevo y me coloca sobre el taburete. Me da la bebida y vuelve a su conversación con los hombres, como si no acabara de silenciar a toda la sala con esa demostración de amor exagerada y fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, no me sonrojo. No me importa ni me avergüenza en lo más mínimo.

Miro al otro lado del bar y veo a Romilda echando humo.

—Me detesta, Luna.

—¡Que le den! —espeta mi amiga—. ¿A ti te importa?

—No. Pero me fastidia no tener más remedio que aceptar el hecho de que Harry vendrá todos los días y que ella estará aquí. —¿La despediría si yo se lo pidiera?

Luna desaparece de delante de mí cuando Sam la agarra y se la lleva fuera del bar. Me yergo en el taburete y observo ansiosa si se la lleva hacia la izquierda, hacia la escalera, o hacia la derecha, hacia el salón de verano. Van hacia la derecha. Suspiro, tremendamente aliviada. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

—¡Ginny, vamos a bailar! —grita mientras desaparece de mi vista. Iré con ella en seguida.

Llama mi atención un hombre que se acerca a Harry y le tiende la mano. Su cara me suena. Harry se la acepta y se la estrecha afablemente al tiempo que se vuelve y me mira de soslayo. Me he dado cuenta de que, según van bebiendo más, cada vez más gente se acerca a conversar con Harry, sobre todo mujeres. Charlan brevemente y el tipo señala con su copa en mi dirección. Harry me mira y se acerca con él. Estará a mitad de la cuarentena y se ha quitado la chaqueta. Parece algo achispado.

—Ginny, éste es Chris. —El tono de Harry me sugiere que preferiría no tener que presentármelo—.

Era el agente inmobiliario en funciones del Lusso.

Claro. Sabía que lo conocía de algo. Él me ofrece una sonrisa babosa y le cojo manía al instante. Mi aversión por los agentes inmobiliarios no ha disminuido, ni siquiera tratándose de uno tan exclusivo. Todos son iguales, vendan chabolas o áticos de lujo.

—Hola. —Le tiendo la mano de mala gana y me la estrecha. Tiene la palma sudorosa y siento deseos de correr a los aseos para lavármela inmediatamente—. Me alegro de conocerte. —Finjo una sonrisa sincera y advierto que Harry sonríe al ver que empiezo a juguetear con mi pelo.

—Es un auténtico placer —responde Chris. No me suelta, y lanzo una mirada nerviosa a Harry cuando el tipo se aproxima más sosteniéndome con fuerza la mano—. Me encanta tu vestido. —Me mira de arriba abajo, y hace que me incline hacia atrás ligeramente.

Es un hombre muy atrevido. O eso, o tremendamente estúpido. Harry está junto a él en un

Nano segundo y los músculos de su mandíbula se mueven a toda velocidad. Está temblando físicamente. En serio, siempre son los agentes inmobiliarios. Chris desaparece pronto de mi espacio personal tras recibir un brusco tirón en el hombro. Permanece atrás, donde Harry lo ha dejado, y observa cómo se acerca a mí, me levanta, se sienta en mi taburete y me coloca sobre sus muslos.

—Chris, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con dónde pones las manos y los ojos. De lo contrario me veré obligado a partirte las putas piernas, ¿entendido? —dice Harry tranquilamente, aunque el tono de su voz está cargado de tensión.

Chris retrocede con una expresión de inquietud justificada en el rostro.

—Harry, discúlpame. Creía que era un blanco más —farfulla.

—¿Perdona? —le espeto. ¿Está de broma?

Harry se tensa detrás de mí y el pánico me invade. Si no lo retengo en el taburete, Chris morderá el polvo antes de dos segundos. Le pongo la mano sobre la pierna y se la aprieto ligeramente. Su cuerpo emana un intenso calor y los latidos de su corazón me golpean la espalda. Me encantaría ver cómo pone en su sitio a este cerdo impertinente, pero también me gustaría acabar la noche sin tener que cubrirle la mano con una bolsa de hielo.

Se levanta ligeramente del taburete y me aprieta contra su pecho.

—¡Te aconsejo que te largues ahora mismo! —ruge.

Yo me pego contra él y le lanzo a Chris una mirada de «vete o sabrás lo que es bueno». Él retrocede sin apartar la mirada, y no creo que vuelva en una buena temporada.

Giro la cabeza y observo a Harry con una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Tienes ganas de matarlo? —pregunto.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y después con una expresión de agobio.

—Muchas.

—¿Todas las mujeres son «blancos»? —Esto es nuevo.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Los socios de La Mansión son sexualmente muy abiertos.

Ah, genial. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que cada vez hay menos multitud en el bar desde que la banda ha empezado a tocar y que han abierto arriba. Las personas que me rodean parecen normales y corrientes, pero todos están aquí por un motivo, y no tiene nada que ver con las pijas instalaciones deportivas que alberga La Mansión. Una cosa está clara, a juzgar por los cochazos que suele haber aparcados fuera: todos son tremendamente ricos.

—¿Cuánto cuesta ser socio? —pregunto. Mi curiosidad está sacando lo mejor de mí.

Me hunde la cara en el cuello.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres apuntarte?

—Puede —respondo a la ligera.

Me muerde el cuello.

—No te pega ser sarcástica, señorita. —Me sube un poco más sobre su regazo—. Cuarenta y cinco.—

¿Al mes? No está mal.

Se echa a reír.

—No, cuarenta y cinco mil al año.

«¡¿Qué?!»

—¡Joder!

Me atrapa el lóbulo entre los dientes y empieza a mover las caderas contra mi culo.

—Esa boca.

Yo gimo un poco al notar su dura erección. Cuarenta y cinco mil libras al año es una cantidad absurda de dinero. Esta gente debe de ser idiota o estar muy desesperada pero, si miro a mi alrededor, lo cierto es que no hay nadie especialmente feo. Todos tienen pinta de poder acostarse con quien quieran.

—Oye, ¿y Luna paga eso? No es que ande justa de pasta, pero es muy cuidadosa con su dinero.

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta con una sonrisita.

No lo sé. ¿Le habrá perdonado la cuota anual por ser amiga mía? ¿Haría algo así?

De repente caigo en la cuenta.

—Sam —digo—. Lo ha pagado Sam.

—A precio de amigo, claro.

¿Cobra cuotas especiales a los amigos que se unen a su club sexual? Me siento como si fuera de otro planeta en estos momentos. No concibo ese tipo de cosas, y aquí estoy, comiendo y bebiendo con esta gente y saliendo con el propietario. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

—Habría preferido que te hubieras negado —refunfuño. Puede que Kate sea una persona bastante centrada, pero no puedo evitar pensar que va directa al desastre.

—Ginny, lo que Sam y Luna hagan es cosa suya.

Me enfurruño.

—¿Cuántos socios hay? —Siento un auténtico interés por saber cómo funciona La Mansión y por el estilo de vida que ha escogido esta gente.

Me apoya la palma de la mano en la frente y tira de mí hacia atrás hasta que mi cabeza descansa sobre su hombro.

—Estás siendo muy cotilla para detestar este lugar. —Me besa la mejilla.

Yo me encojo de hombros como sugiriendo que me da igual si me responde o no, pero lo cierto es que estoy sorprendentemente interesada. Se ha hecho muy rico con esto, incluso a pesar de que lo consiguiera gracias a su tío Sirius.

—No soy cotilla.

Se ríe ligeramente.

—En el último recuento, creo que Sarah dijo que eran unos mil quinientos, pero no todos participan de manera activa. Algunos sólo vienen una vez al mes, otros conocen a alguien e inician una relación, y otros se dan un descanso de vez en cuando.

«¡Joder!»

Hago cálculos y eso asciende a una barbaridad de millones.

—¿Y el restaurante y el bar están incluidos?

—¡No! —dice, escandalizado. No entiendo por qué. Por cuarenta y cinco mil libras al año yo querría algo más que una invitación a practicar sexo con cualquiera—. El bar y el restaurante son una sociedad distinta. Algunos socios desayunan, comen y cenan aquí cuatro o cinco veces a la semana. No ganaría mucho dinero si las comidas y las bebidas estuvieran incluidas en la cuota. Tienen cuentas que saldan mensualmente. Vuélvete, quiero verte.

Me insta a levantarme y me pone entre sus muslos. Me lleva el pelo hacia atrás, me coloca bien el diamante y me coge las manos.

—¿Quieres ver el piso de arriba? —pregunta, y empieza a mordisquearse el labio.

Yo retrocedo un poco. Sé que no se refiere a las suites. Ya las he visto, o al menos una de ellas. Se refiere al salón comunitario, y también lo he visto, pero estaba vacío y lo estaban limpiando cuando entré en él por accidente. ¿Quiero verlo?

«¡Joder!»

La verdad es que sí. No sé si es que el sublime de Mario me ha infundido valor o si es por pura casualidad, pero quiero saberlo todo.

—Vale —digo en voz baja antes de arrepentirme, y él asiente ligeramente, como si cavilara.

Se levanta y dejo que me guíe hasta la escalera del vestíbulo. Alzo la vista hacia el inmenso descansillo y oigo cómo la gente entra y sale de las habitaciones. Dejo que Harry tire de mí hacia arriba. Sé que me está dando tiempo para retractarme, y quiero decirle que se dé prisa antes de que termine haciéndolo. Llegamos arriba y empezamos a recorrer el descansillo hasta que llegamos a la vidriera. Hay gente pululando por todas partes, todos completamente vestidos; algunos están de pie fuera de las habitaciones, otros sólo están charlando. Es extraño.

—Tenemos que seguir con eso la semana que viene —dice Harry señalando a la ampliación del pasillo abovedado. Y ahora entiendo por qué—. ¿Lista? —pregunta.

Se vuelve hacia mí y sé que está observando si miro la doble puerta que da al salón comunitario. Sus ojos atraen los míos como si fueran imanes. Y lo son. Y su mirada verde y profunda me atraviesa.

Sabe que todo lo relacionado con este lugar hace que me sienta tremendamente incómoda. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Se lo he dejado bastante claro, pero no parece molestarle que encuentre su establecimiento sórdido y oscuro. No lo ofende. Es como si aprobara mi reacción y mi aversión.

Se acerca a mí, sin interrumpir el contacto visual, hasta que estamos frente a frente.

—Sientes curiosidad —murmura.

—Sí —confieso sin vacilar—. Así es.

—No tienes por qué sentirte tan inquieta. Estaré contigo y te guiaré. Si quieres marcharte, dilo y nos iremos.

Para mi sorpresa, su intento de infundirme seguridad está funcionando. Me aprieta la mano y me siento más tranquila y más cómoda mientras tira de mí suavemente hacia la escalera. Pongo los pies en marcha y me dejo llevar. Mi corazón se va acelerando poco a poco conforme nos acercamos.

—Habrán empezado ya varios actos. Algunos serán moderados y otros no tanto. Es importante que recuerdes que todo lo que tiene lugar aquí es porque ambas partes han accedido. El hecho de que estés en esta sala no implica necesariamente que desees participar en ninguno de esos actos. —Baja la vista y sonríe con malicia—. Y nunca lo vas a hacer. Me he propuesto dejar claro a todos los hombres cuáles serán las consecuencias si se acercan a ti. —Vuelve a mirarme—. Puede que tenga que enviar una nota para recordárselo —masculla.

Una pequeña carcajada escapa de mis labios. No me cabe duda. Esboza una leve sonrisa socarrona y mi amor por él se intensifica aún más.

Dejo que me guíe a través de la puerta doble de madera oscura abierta hacia el salón comunitario


	23. CAPITULO 23

CAPITULO 23

Cuando la habitación entera aparece ante mi vista, me concentro en mantener estable la respiración. Me resulta difícil. La música de fondo que inunda mis oídos es la esencia absoluta del sexo y no hace sino aumentar el ritmo de mis latidos.

La enorme sala es tan hermosa como la recordaba, con todas esas vigas expuestas y los candelabros dorados tenuemente iluminados. Las cortinas austríacas están echadas sobre las ventanas de guillotina georgianas, y eso, unido a la escasa luz de los candelabros, proporciona el elemento clave; es sensual y erótico, pero no de una manera sórdida. No sabría decir exactamente por qué.

Me encuentro rodeada de gente semi o completamente desnuda e, irónicamente, yo estoy admirando la decoración.

«Joder. ¡Hay gente desnuda por todas partes!»

Harry saluda a muchas personas conforme avanzamos por la habitación. Las mujeres se embelesan y se ponen derechas al advertir su presencia, a pesar de que él me agarra de la mano con fuerza. Me siento fuera de lugar, principalmente porque estoy totalmente vestida. Lo miro y veo lo poco que le afecta encontrarse en este entorno. ¿Por qué iba a afectarle? Él está acostumbrado a esto.

Ante mi vista se están desarrollando varias escenas, y todas ellas me confunden, pero a la vez me cautivan por completo. Es difícil no mirar.

Harry me sonríe y me da un pequeño apretón en la mano.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta tras detenerse y volverse para mirarme.

Asiento y le ofrezco una leve sonrisa. Al sentir que me acaricia el pulgar con el suyo, bajo la vista hacia nuestras manos unidas. Ha eliminado literalmente toda la ansiedad que sentía con su tacto.

Vuelvo a mirarlo a la cara. Él también observa nuestras manos. Continúa acariciándome y se vuelve hacia una mujer joven, que no llegará a los treinta años, amarrada a una pesada estructura de madera, como la de la ampliación. Tiene los ojos vendados con un paño de seda negro y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Delante de ella se encuentra un hombre desnudo de cintura para arriba con las piernas ligeramente separadas que sostiene una fusta. Sus ojos reflejan lujuria y apreciación conforme recorre lentamente las curvas de sus senos con la punta. Ella se estremece ante su tacto.

Harry mueve un poco la mano y lo miro, pero tiene la vista fija en la escena que acontece ante nosotros. Vuelvo a centrarme en la mujer atada mientras el hombre le pasa la fusta por la parte delantera, entre sus pechos y hacia su abdomen. Le rodea el ombligo con la punta con movimientos estudiados y meticulosos. Ella está gimiendo.

Cambio de postura y Harry me mira con curiosidad. No le hago caso y observo cómo el hombre continúa con su práctica hasta que la fusta alcanza el punto en el que se unen los muslos. Ella exhala un fuerte gemido. Él pega la boca contra la suya para absorber sus sonidos. Deja la fusta y la sustituye por sus dedos. Le separa los labios e inicia una lenta fricción, arriba y abajo, aumentando su placer y sus gemidos. La joven arquea el cuerpo y tira de las ataduras que la retienen sujeta a la estructura indicando que ya está cerca.

Estoy sudando, siento algo de claustrofobia y el ritmo de mi corazón se ha acelerado aún más. Su compañero responde a sus sonidos acelerando sus caricias y besándola con más fuerza. El sonido de sus lenguas combatiendo se vuelve desesperado y, con un grito ahogado, ella alcanza el clímax y su cuerpo tensa las ataduras mientras él continúa acariciándola lentamente para agotar hasta la última chispa de placer.

Ella se desploma y deja caer la barbilla sobre el pecho. Suelta un leve grito de sorpresa y Harry me aprieta la mano en consonancia. Ha sido muy intenso, y estoy totalmente asombrada. No somos los únicos que observan la erótica escena que se desarrolla ante nosotros, pues ha atraído el interés de bastante gente, que se ha reunido alrededor de la pareja. Miro a mi alrededor y reconozco a varias personas que estaban en el bar y en la cena, sólo que ahora están desnudos o en paños menores.

Hay que tener mucha seguridad en uno mismo para frecuentar el salón comunitario.

Harry tira de mi mano para captar mi atención y lo miro, pero sólo me señala la escena con la cabeza. Ahora el hombre besa a la joven con agradecimiento. Recoge la fusta del suelo y se acerca lentamente a la espalda de la mujer arrastrando el artefacto por el suelo. Ella no puede verlo, pero su cuerpo se tensa de nuevo y levanta la cabeza, jadeando, al intuir sus intenciones.

Él empieza a acariciarle la espalda pasándole las puntas de los dedos arriba y abajo por la columna y después por las nalgas de su trasero. Ella murmura de satisfacción, y creo que yo también lo he hecho. Harry me mira. Me ha oído.

«¡Joder!»

El hombre acaricia sus nalgas firmes y perfectas, las frota y las amasa con la palma de la mano, y gruñe al ver cómo ella arquea la espalda y la relaja de nuevo. Tras unos cuantos minutos manipulando y frotando su culo firme, retira la mano y la mujer se pone tensa.

Sabe lo que va a pasar. Yo sé lo que va a pasar, y el aumento en la presión con la que Harry me sostiene la mano confirma que él también lo sabe, pero no puedo apartar la vista. El hombre levanta la fusta y, con un rápido movimiento, azota una de sus nalgas. Ella grita. Me estremezco ante el alarido, aparto la mirada de la escena y hundo el rostro en la inmensidad del pecho de Harry. Antes de que me dé cuenta, su mano sujeta mi cabeza y la aprieta contra su hombro para pegarme más todavía a su cuerpo.

La presión de su mano alrededor de la mía se intensifica y oigo otro golpe. Me suelta la mano

y me envuelve la espalda. Mis brazos quedan aprisionados entre nuestros torsos. Su cuerpo me protege por completo y, a pesar del ambiente que me rodea y de lo que está sucediendo, éste es el lugar más reconfortante en el que he estado jamás.

—Esto no va contigo, continuemos —me susurra al oído.

¿Continuar, adónde? ¿Y eso sí que irá conmigo? Siento tristeza cuando separa su enorme cuerpo del mío, pero dejo que me tome de la mano y me guíe. Oigo el golpe de la fusta de nuevo, una y otra vez, mientras abandonamos la zona, y cierro los ojos con fuerza con cada golpe, conteniendo el aliento. Soy incapaz de asimilar lo que acabo de presenciar. ¿Placer y dolor? ¡Sólo placer, por favor!

Esa parte no estaba mal, pero entonces recuerdo la vez que Harry me esposó y las fuertes palmadas que me daba en el culo mientras se hundía en mí. No voy a fingir que no disfruté de aquel polvo de castigo.

—¿Qué es esa música? —pregunto cuando doblamos una esquina y nos acercamos a un grupo de personas.

Me mira con una sonrisa.

—Enigma. ¿Por qué? ¿Te pone cachonda?

—No —bufo. ¡Aunque lo cierto es que sí!

En realidad me está excitando todo esto, pero no voy a admitirlo, aunque mi dedo, que juguetea frenéticamente con mi pelo, me delata. Harry se echa a reír, me baja la mano y me coloca delante de una mujer y de tres hombres.

Se agacha hasta estar a mi altura.

—Para que quede claro. Nosotros no vamos a hacer esto nunca.

Lo miro y él me guiña un ojo. Es amargamente adorable, y agradezco la aclaración, porque no pienso compartirlo con nadie.

—¿Y lo otro? —digo con fingido desinterés, intentando no sonar esperanzada. Y creo que cuela.

Me mira directamente a los ojos.

—No voy a compartirte con nadie, Ginny. Ni siquiera con sus miradas.

Parece ofendido, y sonrío, pero no me refería a hacerlo aquí en concreto. Hay suites privadas. Joder, pero ¿qué me pasa? Centro la atención de nuevo en la escena que tenemos delante.

Hay una mujer tumbada sobre una mullida colcha de pieles. Tiene las manos atadas holgadamente con una tira de cuero suave. Al mirar a Harry, se pasa la lengua por los labios. Dejo escapar una carcajada ante su descaro. ¿Otra más? Está totalmente desnuda y sus ojos están cargados de deseo cuando desvía la mirada de Harry a los tres hombres desnudos que se ciernen sobre ella. Es obvio que desea que él también participe, y estoy convencida de que lo que estoy a punto de ver está dedicado a él.

Los tres hombres adoptan posiciones, se arrodillan en distintos lugares alrededor de su cuerpo echado y le ponen las manos encima en diferentes lugares. Ninguno de ellos va a la misma zona.

Todos saben el lugar de su cuerpo que les corresponde.

Uno desciende la cabeza hasta su pecho y empieza a rodearle el pezón con la lengua hasta endurecérselo. Después sella la aureola con la boca y absorbe mientras masajea el montículo de debajo con las manos.

Otro hombre está realizando la misma práctica sensual en el otro pecho, trabajando al unísono con el otro miembro, como si supieran perfectamente cómo complacerla. Los suspiros y las exhalaciones de la mujer indican que su empeño funciona. Mis propios pezones se erizan y se endurecen, y me aparto un poco al darme cuenta de que Harry me está observando. Lo miro y él desvía la mirada, pero en su rostro se atisba una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabe que estoy excitada.

Siento vergüenza y vuelvo a centrarme en la escena, esperando que mi cuerpo se comporte. El tercer hombre se ha unido y la está acariciando entre los muslos.

«¡Joder!»

Su propia humedad permite que los dedos se deslicen por la entrada de su cuerpo con facilidad. El hombre retira la mano, estira el brazo y le pasa los dedos mojados por el labio inferior. La lengua de la mujer sale disparada para lamerlos. Después desliza los dedos hasta su barbilla y empieza a descender por el centro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo. Ella eleva la pelvis en respuesta y lanza un grito de frustración cuando él retira la mano.

El hombre apoya el brazo libre sobre su vientre para evitar sus movimientos y hunde dos dedos en su cuerpo, sonriendo ante sus intentos de liberarse.

Observo la escena totalmente hipnotizada mientras ella capta la atención del público con unos gemidos intermitentes que indican a los hombres que la están haciendo una mujer muy feliz, y me sorprendo al sentirme tremendamente excitada. Esos hombres la están colmando de atenciones, y el único placer que reciben es el que ella obtiene.

Sé que Harry me está observando de nuevo y soy incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Justo entonces, el tipo que está entre sus muslos hace un gesto, una señal silenciosa, a los hombres que trabajan en sus pechos, y todos dejan de tocarla a la vez. Ella grita ante la pérdida de contacto, pero lanza un alarido de placer cuando le levantan las piernas, le separan las rodillas y una boca se hunde en sus pliegues hinchados. Instintivamente, cruzo las piernas y siento que Harry relaja un poco la mano antes de volver a apretármela con fuerza.

Otro de los hombres reclama entonces su boca con avaricia, y el tercero vuelve a centrarse en sus pechos. Recoge con las manos ambos montículos, juguetea con ellos y los pellizca. Su lengua traza una línea entre ellos y finalmente divide la atención entre los dos a intervalos constantes. Los tres la miran con frecuencia a la cara y ella los recompensa con una mirada de pura satisfacción, lo que parece estimularlos todavía más. Está siendo adorada por tres hombres magníficos y, a no ser que seas una monja, es inevitable excitarse.

De pronto, su cuerpo se tensa visiblemente, señal de que está a punto de tener un orgasmo. Yo me tenso al instante también. La tensión aumenta cuando ellos advierten que está cerca y de repente todo se acelera. El hombre que está en su boca atrapa sus gemidos con un beso intenso, y el otro le separa aún más las rodillas para acceder mejor a ella. Trabajan en equipo con la intención de hacerla estallar.

Y entonces ella se deshace en un sonoro alarido, amortiguado ligeramente por la boca de uno de los hombres. Siguen trabajando durante su orgasmo, ralentizando la fricción y la velocidad de sus caricias y lametones. Ella se relaja y se queda en silencio mientras los hombres vuelven a acariciar su cuerpo con la boca y las manos. El que está a la altura de su boca deja sus labios, le desata la tira de cuero, le libera las manos y sonríe al ver que ella se frota las muñecas ligeramente. Al cabo de unos minutos, se tumba sobre la colcha de pieles. Sus acciones simbolizan la satisfacción personificada, y su mirada vuelve a posarse en Harry.

Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Por qué no se levanta y saluda al público? A pesar de su engreimiento, ha sido bastante increíble y la escena me ha hechizado, aunque ahora me siento bastante violenta. Harry ha estado ahí, ha hecho esas cosas, y lo ha hecho con muchas mujeres.

Algunas de ellas están en esta habitación. ¿Con cuántas y hasta dónde ha llegado? Harry dobla la muñeca y me doy cuenta de que le estoy agarrando la mano con fuerza. Lo miro a la cara y relajo la presión.

Él me observa atentamente, como adivinando mis pensamientos. Se vuelve por completo hacia mí y me coge de la otra mano.

—Tú no eres exhibicionista, Ginny, y eso hace que te quiera más si cabe. Eres mía, y sólo mía, y yo soy sólo tuyo. ¿Entendido? —dice con una voz cargada de preocupación. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

De repente me deshago, mi corazón se detiene durante un instante demasiado largo y me tambaleo ligeramente hacia adelante. Harry me estrecha contra sí y apoyo la frente en su hombro. Su cuerpo es firme, cálido, y es mío.

—Joder —susurra mientras su pecho se hincha con una respiración profunda—. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero. —Me besa la cabeza—. Vamos, quiero bailar contigo. —Se aparta y me cobija bajo su brazo para dirigirnos hacia la puerta. Después de ver todo esto, ¿quiere bailar conmigo? Se inclina hacia mí—. Me apuesto lo que sea a que estás mojada —dice suavemente. Me quedo sin aliento y él se ríe para sus adentros—. Sólo para mí —me recuerda. Ni que fuera necesario.

Miro por encima del hombro y me quedo pasmada. La mujer se ha puesto de rodillas, y uno de los hombres se inclina sobre su espalda y la penetra por detrás mientras que otro se arrodilla delante de ella y le introduce el pene en la boca silenciando sus aullidos. Abro los ojos como platos ante ese cambio tan radical. Los dos la percuten, cada uno desde un extremo de su cuerpo, y el tercero empieza a rondar el amasijo de cuerpos postrados. ¿Qué diablos se dispone a hacer?

«¡No puede ser!»

Observo sobrecogida cómo coge algo de un mueble cercano y se arrodilla detrás de ella. El otro hombre sale de su cuerpo y le separa las nalgas para proporcionarle acceso a su culo. Tengo que irme de aquí. He de marcharme ahora mismo, pero me quedo paralizada al ver que le introduce algo. No tengo ni idea de qué es, pero es grande y sólo se lo mete hasta la mitad. No puedo apartar la vista.

Después se retira y deja que el otro hombre vuelva a penetrarla lanzando un grito antes de colocarse boca arriba debajo de la mujer. Le agarra un pecho con una mano, levanta la cabeza, le toma el otro con la boca y se lleva la mano libre a la polla.

Madre mía. Harry tira de mi mano. Lo miro y veo una expresión de cautela en su rostro. Mi cara debe de ser un poema. Por favor, no puede ser que él también haya hecho eso.

—Vamos, ya has visto suficiente —dice, y tira de mí hacia la puerta que me alejará de todo esto.

Joder, mi pobre e inocente cerebro acaba de ver la realidad de este lugar.

—¿Harry?

—Calla, Ginny. —Sacude la cabeza sin mirarme. Sabe lo que estoy pensando. Vuelvo a sentirme violenta, más que antes si cabe—. Sólo te necesito a ti —dice, negándose todavía a mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Tú has...?

—Te he dicho que te calles. —Continúa arrastrándome, y decido no insistir. Dudo que me diera una respuesta. No quiero ni imaginármelo así.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Natasha interrumpe nuestra huida. Está desnuda, excepto por un par de bragas de seda microscópicas. Se acerca a nosotros con las tetas bamboleando. No sé adónde mirar.

—Llevas demasiada ropa, Harry —ronronea.

¿Qué? Después de lo que acabo de soportar, sin duda pretende llevarme al límite. Siento ganas de abofetearla. Mi mano forma un puño y se me tensa la mandíbula, pero Harry desvía nuestro camino y la sortea.

—Haz el favor de tener un poco de respeto, Natasha —le suelta.

Mi ira se torna complacencia con la tajante respuesta de Harry ante la impertinencia de Natasha conforme salimos del salón comunitario dejándola ahí plantada.

—Yo también quiero enviar una nota recordatoria —digo de forma sarcástica mientras me guía de vuelta al piso inferior por la escalera. Alguien tiene que poner a esas mujeres en su sitio. Son una panda de perdedoras maliciosas y desesperadas.

Él se echa a reír.

—Como quieras, Ginny.

¿En serio? Eso nos ahorraría tener que abordarlas a todas y cada una de ellas por separado lanzándoles advertencias. Puede que le tome la palabra, y también puede que elabore otra nota recordatoria para los empleados con el mismo asunto. Aunque de ésas sólo necesitaría una copia.

¿Cuántas copias necesitaría para las socias femeninas?

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunta Harry cuando nos acercamos a la barra.

—Sí, por favor. —Intento que no se note que estoy herida, pero fracaso estrepitosamente.

Me mira con su expresión pensativa y empieza a morderse el labio. Se arrepiente de haberme llevado arriba. Y yo también me arrepiento de haber subido. Eso no me ha ayudado en mi intento de superar el pasado de Harry.

—¿Por qué me has llevado allí? —pregunto. Él sabía lo que iba a ver. Yo no sé qué era lo que esperaba, pero desde luego eso no.

—Quieres que sea más abierto contigo.

Tiene razón. Y también me arrepiento de eso. Nunca podré borrar esas imágenes de mi mente, aunque no veo a unos extraños arrodillados o dando placer. Sólo veo a Harry. Siento náuseas, pero me lo he buscado.

—No quiero volver ahí jamás.

—Entonces no lo harás —responde inmediatamente.

—Y tampoco quiero que vuelvas tú. —Estoy siendo poco razonable pidiéndole que evite el epicentro de su negocio.

Él me observa con detenimiento.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de subir ahí. Lo único que necesito lo tengo en estos momentos al alcance de la mano, y quiero que siga siendo así.

Asiento y recorro su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Gracias —digo en voz baja sintiéndome culpable por exigirle esto, y más culpable todavía por el hecho de que haya accedido sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Me aparta el pelo de la cara con suavidad.

—Ve a buscar a Luna y yo iré a encargar las bebidas.

—Vale.

—Vamos. —Me da la vuelta y me insta a marcharme.

Atravieso el salón de verano y evito pasar por el aseo, aunque tengo ganas de orinar. La pista de baile está llena, y veo a Luna al instante. Su pelo rojo destaca entre la multitud. Entro en la pista justo cuando empieza a sonar _Love man_ , de Otis Redding, y Luna chilla, entusiasmada por mi llegada y por la canción.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —grita por encima de la música.

—Visitando el salón comunitario —digo encogiéndome de hombros, pero entonces la terrible imagen de Luna participando en alguna de las escenas que se desarrollan en esa estancia invade mi mente.

¡No, por favor!

Sus grandes ojos azules se abren de par en par a causa del asombro, y en su rostro pálido se forma una enorme sonrisa. Eso no ayuda a borrar de mi mente esos pensamientos espantosamente insoportables. Me coge de la mano y yo me agarro el vestido para unirme a ella. Sam y Drew están muy borrachos y bailan dándolo todo y atrayendo la atención de muchas mujeres en la pista de baile.

A Luna no parece importarle. Sigue cogiéndome de la mano y pone los ojos en blanco al ver a su compañero descarriado con su descarada sonrisa de siempre. Está tan tranquila y tan segura como de costumbre, pero Sam, por lo visto, no tanto. Pronto se aproxima y la aparta de un hombre que baila demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto.

De repente doy un brinco y casi me da un ataque de pánico cuando una espalda se pega contra la mía, pero entonces me invade su olor y vuelvo la cara hacia la barbilla que descansa sobre mi hombro.

—Hola, preciosa mía.

—Me has asustado.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? —pregunta.

—Por instinto —respondo sonriéndole.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Vamos a bailar.

Se agacha y me levanta ligeramente el vestido. Después se pega a mi espalda y me lleva consigo.

Empieza a mover las caderas lentamente, con la palma de la mano pegada a mi vientre, y me guía por la pista. Muevo las caderas yo también y bailamos sincronizados y al ritmo de la banda, que está haciendo una versión increíble de la famosa canción. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me río al ver su brazo suspendido en el aire, subiendo y bajando mientras aprieta las caderas contra mí. Nuestros movimientos circulares se aceleran y deceleran al ritmo de la música, y yo me balanceo de un lado a otro y hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Luna y Sam están pegados como lapas, y Drew agarra a una mujer que lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Coloco la mano sobre la que Harry tiene pegada a mi estómago y dejo que haga lo que quiera, sin reservas y sin preocuparme por las decenas de mujeres que nos rodean, quienes, conscientes de pronto de la presencia de Harry en la pista, han empezado a dar lo mejor de sí en cuestiones de baile. Sus intentos por llamar su atención son totalmente en vano. Su barbilla descansa con firmeza sobre mi hombro mientras sigue golpeándome con sus gloriosos movimientos rotatorios y sin importarle lo más mínimo quién nos esté mirando. Está centrado en mí.

—Joder, te quiero —me dice al oído. Entonces me besa la sien, me agarra de la mano y me hace dar una vuelta para atraerme de nuevo contra su pecho.

Los bailarines aplauden y la banda empieza a tocar _Superstition_ de Stevie Wonder. Kate suelta un alarido detrás de mí.

—¿Seguimos bailando? —Harry enarca una ceja con una sonrisa segura y empieza a moverme de un lado a otro.

—Vamos a beber —ruego.

—No puedes seguirle el ritmo a tu dios, dulce seductora —dice con voz grave.

Somos los únicos que estamos abrazados. Todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor está entregado a la última oferta de la banda. Harry tiene razón: son muy, muy buenos.

Me pasa la nariz por un lado de la cara y empieza a trazar lentos círculos con ella.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Hasta la locura —respondo sin vacilar. Es la pregunta más fácil que jamás haya tenido que responder. Lo pego aún más contra mí. Hay demasiado espacio entre nosotros.

—Entonces, mi misión aquí ha terminado.

Hunde el rostro en mi cuello e inspira profundamente. Yo sonrío de pura dicha mientras me abraza con fuerza, cobijándome entre sus brazos. Jamás había sido tan feliz, y sé que no podría serlo con nadie más. Puedo superar lo de su pasado.

—Tu dulce seductora se muere de sed —digo tranquilamente.

Siento cómo ríe contra mi cuello.

—Dios no lo quiera —dice, y me suelta por obligación—. Vamos, no quiero que me acusen de desatenderte. —Me da la vuelta entre sus brazos y empieza a guiarme fuera de la pista de baile.

Cuando llegamos al final, de repente soy consciente de que la cálida palma de Harry se ha despegado de mi zona lumbar y me vuelvo para buscarlo. Al instante veo el rostro alarmado de mi hombre cuando cuatro mujeres (dos de las cuales son la voz número uno y número tres del baño) lo agarran y lo acarician mientras lo arrastran de nuevo hacia la pista de baile.

Esas furcias no tienen ningún tipo de respeto. Luna, Sam y Drew observan la escena con la incredulidad reflejada en sus ebrios rostros mientras las mujeres se coordinan para retener a su presa. Harry está atrapado y, como no empiece a abofetearlas, no irá a ninguna parte. Su cara de agobio es el resultado de la ansiedad que siente por el hecho de que yo esté viendo cómo pelea contra esa manada de lobas que intenta secuestrarlo. Y después de nuestro reciente encuentro en su despacho, sabe que no es el único que tiene instintos homicidas. A saber lo que haría él si la situación fuese al revés. La pista de baile se convertiría en un mar de sangre.

Me acerco tranquilamente a ellos, y Harry me observa y deja de resistirse. Su repentina sumisión hace que las mujeres cesen en su sediento frenesí. Le tiendo la mano y él la toma inmediatamente.

A continuación, todas apartan las manos del cuerpo de mi hombre y observan cómo reclamo con calma lo que es mío. Tiro de él y las miro a todas ellas con desdén. Se han quedado mudas. No digo nada, aunque su descaro hace que me hierva la sangre. Me doy la vuelta y saco a Harry de la pista.

Oigo unos cuantos gritos de sorpresa y un chillido de júbilo de Luna, pero no vuelvo la mirada. Estoy disfrutando el hecho de que, por primera vez, soy yo la que está dirigiendo a Harry. Esto no había pasado jamás, y tampoco dura mucho. De repente me coge y me lleva en brazos el resto del camino hasta la barra.

—Me encanta cuando te pones posesiva —dice, satisfecho—. Dame un beso.

Quiero dejar claro que sólo me peleo con alguien cuando es necesario, pero sé que sería absurdo hacerlo si se diera la situación. Enrosco los brazos alrededor de su cuello y me ahogo en su boca mientras siento que un montón de ojos nos miran. Puede que, después de todo, no haga falta enviar ninguna nota recordatoria.

Me coloca sobre mi taburete de siempre y llama a Mario, que saca mi bebida al instante de debajo de la barra junto con dos botellas de agua.

Cojo una de las botellas y empiezo a beberme el agua antes de que Harry tenga ocasión de ordenármelo.

Se apoya en el taburete de al lado y me ofrece una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Mario, ¿cómo vamos de existencias? —pregunta mientras vuelve a levantarse y se inclina sobre la barra para mirar una larga fila de interminables puertas de cristal. Echo una ojeada y veo que las estanterías están cada vez más vacías.

—Bueno, señor Potter, al parecer, esta noche los socios tienen mucha sed. —Ríe y quita algunas botellas vacías de los dispensadores—. Mañana haré inventario. Nos llega un pedido el domingo.

—Buen chico —dice Harry, y vuelve a sentarse en el taburete con los pies apoyados en el reposapiés del mío—. ¿Estás bien? —Estira el brazo y me coloca bien el diamante.

Bostezo y asiento.

—Sí.

Sonríe.

—Te llevaré a casa. Ha sido un día largo.

Recibo de buen grado su sugerencia. Ha sido un día larguísimo. Marcar el terreno es agotador.

Ron entra en el bar, coge a Harry del hombro y me saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—¿Todo bien, muchacha? —ruge, y yo asiento.

De repente he perdido la capacidad de hablar. Estoy exhausta.

—Voy a llevarla a casa. ¿Todo bien arriba?

—Sí, todo bien —confirma Ron. Vuelve a saludarme con la cabeza y yo bostezo otra vez—. Pediré tu coche. Llévala a casa. —Saca el teléfono y da unas cuantas instrucciones breves y precisas y luego asiente en dirección a Harry.

—Tengo que despedirme de Luna —consigo musitar a pesar de mi agotamiento. Me dispongo a bajarme del taburete, pero Harry me pone la mano en la rodilla para detenerme.

Y entonces Ron suelta una de sus profundas risas de barítono, que te hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Creo que acabo de ver cómo desaparecía con Sam en el piso de arriba —anuncia.

«¿Qué?»

Harry se contagia del humor de John.

—¿Quieres subir a despedirte?

—¡No! —Sé que mi cara refleja una repulsión absoluta, y ambos ríen aún con más ganas.

¿Presenciar cómo Luna y Sam copulan? No, gracias. Joder, ¿se les unirá alguien más? ¿Dónde está Drew? Me obligo a bloquear esos pensamientos tan desagradables.

—Llévame a casa —digo.

Me entra un escalofrío y me apoyo sobre mis pies cansados. A pesar de todo, estos zapatos son tremendamente cómodos, teniendo en cuenta que los llevo puestos desde hace más de siete horas.

Harry y Ron intercambian unas cuantas palabras, pero mi cerebro impide que mis oídos escuchen.

Sin embargo, sí que oigo que le dice a Ron que no lo espere mañana, lo que significa que voy a quedarme a dormir hasta las tantas en su casa, y pienso montar una escenita digna de un Oscar como me despierte con las primeras luces del alba con mi equipo de footing.

Me despido de Mario y de Ron y apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Él me dirige al exterior de La Mansión, me mete en su coche y se sienta al volante.

—Ha sido un día fantástico —farfullo medio dormida mientras mi cuerpo se acomoda contra la piel suave y fresca. Y es verdad, si dejamos a un lado lo de esas zorras desesperadas.

Me apoya la palma en el muslo y me lo acaricia suavemente.

—Para mí también, nena, gracias.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? —digo bostezando y sintiendo los párpados pesados. Me he comportado como una niña malcriada ávida de atención.

—Por dejar que te lo recordara —responde tranquilamente.

Lo miro con mis ojos cansados y sonrío mientras él arranca el coche y empieza a acelerar. Cierro los ojos y cedo ante mi extenuación. Sí, me lo ha recordado, y me alegro de haber dejado que lo hiciera.

—Buenas noches, Clive. —Siento las vibraciones de la voz de Harry en mi cuerpo, que está pegado con firmeza contra su pecho. Estoy cansadísima.

—Señor Potter, ¿quiere que le llame el ascensor?

—No, tranquilo. Gracias.

En mi estado comatoso, me pregunto si Clive vive aquí. Se supone que hay dos conserjes, pero nunca he visto al otro. Oigo cómo se cierra la puerta del ático de una patada y, antes de que me dé cuenta, estoy tumbada sobre la cama. Creo que ni siquiera voy a quitarme el vestido. Me acurruco de lado.

—Venga, vamos a quitarte ese vestido. —Me pone boca arriba.

—Déjalo —gruño medio dormida. No tengo energía.

Se echa a reír.

—No voy a acostarme contigo vestida, señorita. Jamás. Ven aquí. —Me incorpora tirando de mis manos y me quedo con las piernas colgando fuera de la cama para que me quite los zapatos—. Arriba.

—Tira de mí suavemente para levantarme y me da la vuelta—. ¿Cómo se quita esto? —pregunta pasándome las manos por la espalda y por los costados.

Levanto la mano por encima del hombro y señalo la cremallera escondida. La coge y la baja lentamente a lo largo de mi espalda y después me quita los tirantes. Una vez libre del vestido, me dejo caer contra su pecho.

—Creo que esto sí que te lo voy a dejar puesto. —Su tono sugerente me espabila un poco mientras me pasa las manos por los laterales del corsé de encaje fino y por las caderas—. ¿Te cepillo los dientes?

—Por favor. —Empiezo a avanzar hacia el cuarto de baño con sus manos en mi cintura.

Me sienta sobre el mueble del lavabo, echa pasta de dientes en mi cepillo y lo pasa por debajo del grifo.

—Abre —me ordena, y abro la boca para que tenga acceso a mis dientes.

Empieza a cepillármelos con cuidado, trazando círculos lentamente y con paciencia, mientras me sostiene la mandíbula. En su frente se dibuja su arruga de concentración y sus ojos brillan de contento, y sé que es porque está realizando una de las tareas del trabajo que se ha auto asignado: cuidar de mí.

—Escupe —me ordena tras sacarme el cepillo.

Vacío la boca y dejo que me limpie los restos de pasta de los labios con el dedo. Me mira mientras se mete el pulgar en la boca y se lo chupa. Estoy cansada, pero no tanto. Me abro de piernas, lo agarro de la camisa, tiro de él y lo pego contra mí con todas mis fuerzas.

Él me sonríe.

—Parece que te has despertado. —Me coge la cara con las dos manos y me planta un beso tierno en los labios.

No me he espabilado del todo, pero me ha puesto una de las manos en el lugar adecuado y sé que voy a hacerlo.

—Eres tú. Es instintivo. —Todavía sueno medio dormida.

—Pensaba que nunca diría esto, pero esta noche no voy a tomarte.

Me rodea la nariz con la suya y yo muevo las caderas hacia adelante para estimularlo. Ahora soy yo la que se está comportando como una zorra desesperada.

Se aparta y me lanza una mirada severa con una ceja enarcada.

—No —dice, y me aparta las manos de su rostro—. ¿Quieres quitarte el maquillaje?

No me lo puedo creer.

—¿Me estás rechazando? —pregunto, desconcertada. ¿Acaso hay unas reglas para él y otras para mí? Su rechazo ha acabado de despertarme del todo.

Empieza a morderse el labio y me mira con curiosidad.

—Supongo. ¿Quién iba a decirlo, eh? —Se encoge de hombros y moja una toalla con agua caliente—. A ver esa preciosa cara. —Lo miro y él pasa el paño húmedo por mi expresión ceñuda.

—Creía que íbamos a hacer las paces como era debido. —Me siento despreciada, y se refleja en mi tono.

Se detiene y sus labios se curvan hacia arriba.

—¿No somos amigos ya?

—No.

—¿Ah, no? —Arruga la frente—. ¿Te acurrucarías contra alguien que no fuera amigo tuyo?

Aprieto los labios, planto las manos sobre su firme trasero y lo acerco hacia mí.

—Puede que lo hiciera, si mi no amigo me promete que haremos las paces por la mañana.

Él ríe ligeramente.

—Trato hecho. Vamos a acurrucarnos. —Me levanta del mueble del lavabo—. Me encanta verte con encaje, pero me gustas todavía más desnuda y encima de mí. Vamos a quitártelo.

Me lleva al dormitorio, me deja en el suelo, me desabrocha todos los corchetes en el centro de mi espalda y deja que el corsé caiga al suelo antes de deslizarme las bragas por las piernas.

Da un paso atrás, empieza a desnudarse también y me señala la cama con la cabeza. Me meto y me acomodo. El cansancio previo vuelve a apoderarse de mí en cuanto apoyo la cabeza en la almohada. Harry se mete también y deja que me acurruque contra su pecho, que es mi lugar favorito en este mundo. Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo y empiezo a dormirme así, sin más.

—Mañana iremos a casa de Luna a por tus cosas. —Se revuelve un poco y me pega todavía más a su cuerpo—. El lunes hablaremos con Colin, y creo que deberías decirles a tus padres que soy más que un amigo.

Asiento entre murmullos ininteligibles. Mudarme aquí oficialmente no me parece ningún problema, pero me preocupa la reacción de Colin y de mis padres. En realidad, lo de Colin tampoco me preocupa demasiado, a pesar de la situación con Viktor, que aún no sé cómo voy a solucionar. La opinión de mis padres, en cambio, sí que es un problema. Para el resto del mundo, Harry podría parecer un tirano controlador, y en cierta medida lo es, pero también es muchas otras cosas.

No estoy segura de si mi madre y mi padre serán capaces de ver más allá de su evidente necesidad de dominarme y controlarme. No lo verían muy sano, pero ¿acaso no lo es si es consentido? Y no lo acepto por estar asustada ni por sentirme vulnerable, sino porque lo amo sin medida y porque las veces en las que me dan ganas de gritar de frustración, o incluso de estrangularlo, quedan totalmente eclipsadas con momentos como éste.

Es verdad que resulta imposible, y me enfrento a él hasta cierto punto, pero no soy tan ilusa como para pensar que soy yo la que lleva los pantalones en esta relación. Sé perfectamente por qué se comporta de esta manera conmigo. Sé que teme que desaparezca de su vida, pero yo vivo con el mismo miedo.

Y no tengo claro si los temores de Harry son infundados, no después de que haya descubierto su pasado.


	24. CAPITULO 24

CAPITULO 24

—Buenos días.

Abro los ojos; la luz natural me ciega y la música erótica que sonaba en el salón comunitario invade mis oídos. El atractivo rostro de Harry flota sobre el mío, cubierto por la barba de un día. Tiene un aspecto delicioso.

Muevo los brazos para intentar agarrarlo, pero no responden.

«Pero ¿qué coño...?»

En su rostro se forma una sonrisa oscura y maliciosa y al instante soy consciente de lo que ha hecho. Levanto la vista y veo que tengo las manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama.

—¿Pensabas ir a alguna parte? —pregunta.

Lo miro a los ojos y veo que los tiene cargados de deseo, enmarcados por sus largas pestañas. Debería habérmelo imaginado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Tengo la voz áspera por más de un motivo.

—Vamos a hacer las paces —dice con una media sonrisa—. Querías hacer las paces, ¿no? —

Enarca una ceja con confianza.

—¿Un polvo soñoliento? —repongo, probando suerte. Sé que no voy a salirme con la mía. No soy tonta.

—No. De eso, nada. Todavía no he pensado qué nombre voy a ponerle a éste —dice. Alarga el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche y coge la bolsa de seda dorada que nos regalaron en la cena del aniversario.

No recuerdo haberla traído, pero tampoco recuerdo cómo llegué a casa. Me trajo Harry, y supongo que también cogió él la bolsa.

Se sienta a horcajadas desnudo sobre mis caderas y la deja en mi vientre.

—A ver qué tenemos aquí —murmura metiendo la mano.

Me muevo un poco intentando ponerme cómoda, bueno, lo más cómoda que puedo, teniendo en cuenta que mis brazos están separados y sujetos a la cabecera por unas esposas.

Harry saca un vibrador dorado.

—No necesitamos esto. —Lo mira con cara de asco y lo tira hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Oigo cómo golpea el suelo de la habitación—. ¿Qué más hay? —se pregunta. Extrae una pequeña caja y la tira hacia atrás también, con una cara más agria todavía—. Eso tampoco nos hace falta.

—¿El qué? —pregunto, pero hace como que no me oye y continúa hurgando en la bolsa.

A continuación saca un tanga plateado de seda y lo inspecciona detenidamente antes de descartarlo también.

—No es de encaje —murmura, y vuelve a rebuscar en la bolsa.

Observo cómo se divierte, sentado sobre mis caderas con gesto de concentración. No parece impresionado. Saca una tarjeta, la lee y bufa antes de romperla y tirarla junto al resto de artículos ofensivos al suelo.

—¿Qué era eso? —pregunto, muy intrigada.

Me mira un momento.

—Nada que vayas a necesitar —gruñe.

—¿El qué?

—Un vale para ponerte bótox —masculla. Me echo a reír y él me ofrece una sonrisa malévola. No hay duda de que fue Sarah quien organizó las bolsas. Ojalá no lo hubiera roto; podría haberlo aprovechado ella—. Estos regalos son una mierda —espeta antes de sacar un último objeto y de tirar la bolsa al suelo con el resto del contenido—. Bueno, esto sí que parece interesante —murmura, y sostiene un anillo de goma negra unido a un artilugio con forma de bala pequeña de metal.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquiero.

Lo sostiene en el aire y lo observa antes de mirarme a mí. Sonríe y se inclina hacia adelante. Me coloca una almohada debajo de la cabeza y me da un beso casto en los labios.

—Quiero que lo veas bien —susurra. Vuelve a colocarse sobre mis caderas y eleva la pelvis hasta estar de rodillas.

¿Qué hace? Coge el aro de goma negro, empieza a deslizarlo por su erección y de repente lo entiendo todo.

—¡De eso, nada! ¡Si yo no puedo usar artefactos que funcionen con pilas, tú tampoco! —grito, irritada, pero Harry no me hace caso—. ¡Eh! —grito de nuevo.

Mantiene la vista fija en sus manos, tira del aro hasta la base de su erección y coloca bien la bala en el tronco. Dejo escapar un bufido y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en la almohada mirando al techo. ¡Quiero hacerlo! Incluso sin mirar a la divina criatura que tengo encima de mí, en lo único que puedo pensar es en cosas eróticas con la música sonando de fondo.

—Mírame —ordena, pero yo mantengo la vista fija en el techo. Siento cómo el colchón se hunde junto a mi cabeza cuando apoya el puño en él. Me agarra de la mandíbula con la otra mano—. Mira.— Es ese tono que me impide desobedecer. Me sacude el mentón ligeramente y mis ojos descienden hacia los suyos. Sus pozos verdes brillan de lujuria y sus labios se separan—. Bésame, Ginny. —Baja la cabeza y yo elevo la mía para pegarlo a mí sin demora.

Ataca mi boca con avidez, la conquista con su lengua y gruñe de satisfacción. Sé que voy a acabar jadeando y temblando y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Ese beso animal provoca que mis sentidos se saturen con ansia de más, y de repente se aparta y sollozo.

—Vas a mirar —dice, y me muerde el labio.

—¡Apaga la música! —espeto, un poco desafiante.

Me agarra de la cadera y me lanza una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te estás poniendo cachonda? —No lo dice en broma. Anoche se percató de mi reacción ante la música y ahora la está usando en mi contra.

Esto va a ser una tortura. Se aparta de mi rostro y se aferra a mi pezón, absorbiéndolo con fuerza. Arqueo el cuerpo, gimo, cierro los ojos y busco dónde ocultar mi rostro. Es imposible.

—¡Abre los ojos! —ladra, y me aprieta la cadera de nuevo.

Los abro al instante mientras él pasa a mi otro pecho y vuelve a repetir su acción, lamiendo, mordiendo y estirando mis pezones al máximo. Me esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y no tensar las piernas. Quiero flexionarlas, pero las suyas me aferran y evitan que me mueva.

¡Joder!

—Eres cruel —gimo. Lo miro y encuentro una mirada de satisfacción. Se está vengando a gusto.

Se pone de rodillas, se agarra la erección con una mano y enciende el artilugio con forma de bala con la otra. Oigo que se activa una vibración constante y él abre la boca.

—¡Vaya! —exclama.

Cierro los ojos sólo una milésima de segundo y él me coge de la cadera de nuevo obligándome a abrirlos una vez más. Respiro hondo y desciendo la mirada desde sus ojos hasta su pecho, hasta su cicatriz y hasta la mata de pelo que cubre su entrepierna. Se está sacudiendo el miembro arriba y abajo. Sus muslos se tensan. Grito de desesperación por querer tocarlo. Ahora sé cómo se sintió él, y no es en absoluto agradable. Quiero tocarlo. Lo necesito sobre mí y no puedo tenerlo. Me siento impotente.

Mueve el puño y aprieta hacia atrás, retirando el prepucio y descubriendo el capullo húmedo y brillante.

—Qué gusto, nena —dice con voz grave, y una chispa se enciende en mi entrepierna—. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Mi mirada recorre su cuerpo de nuevo hacia sus ojos.

—Vete a la mierda —respondo tranquilamente, sin preocuparme por mi lenguaje. No puede castigarme de una manera peor que ésta.

—Esa boca —dice a duras penas con un gemido, y yo lucho contra las esposas—. Vas a hacerte daño, Ginny. Deja de resistirte —dice con la voz quebrada, mientras sigue deslizando el puño por su sólida extensión.

Tal vez si me resisto lo suficiente acabe liberándome. Le preocupará que me haga daño. Todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que le preocupa mi seguridad. Me retuerzo un poco más.

—¡Para! —ladra, y de repente empieza a frotarse a más velocidad. Esto me está matando pero, joder, me encanta verlo así, arrodillado sobre mí, masturbándose. Todos los músculos de su pecho, sus brazos y sus muslos se tensan más todavía, y la vena de su cuello se hincha.

—Por favor —ruego. Necesito tocarlo.

—No es agradable, ¿verdad? —pregunta—. Acuérdate de esto la próxima vez que pretendas impedir que te toque.

—¡Lo haré! Harry, por favor, suéltame. —Cierro los ojos con fuerza, gritando en mi cabeza para bloquear la música.

—¡Abre los malditos ojos, Ginny!

—¡No! —Empiezo a mover la cabeza con fuerza de un lado a otro. Ésta es la peor de las torturas.

Nunca en la vida volveré a impedir que me toque. Jamás. Siento cómo desliza los dedos por mi sexo, recogiendo mi humedad y abriéndolo. Después me introduce el dedo con dureza. Abro los ojos como platos—. ¡Por favor!

Su rostro se descompone mientras continúa masturbándose.

—Vas a mirar —reafirma, y empieza a frotarse con más fuerza y a más velocidad—. ¡Joder! — De repente avanza, me coloca las rodillas a ambos lados de mi cabeza y la entrepierna delante de la cara—. ¡Abre la boca! —ruge, y obedezco inmediatamente sin vacilar. Se agarra con la mano libre a la cabecera y empieza a frotarse de nuevo con el puño hacia adelante y hacia atrás—. ¡Joder, joder!

Baja la cabeza y dirige su miembro hacia mi boca ansiosa y se corre en mi lengua. Su semen salado desciende por mi garganta. Aprovecho la ocasión para rodearlo con los labios y poder tocarlo.

Su pecho se eleva y luego empieza a relajarse. Las vibraciones de la bala recorren su verga y me hacen cosquillas en los labios mientras le doy lametones. Su polla da una sacudida al sentir mi lengua y yo lamo, chupo y absorbo su contenido mientras él sigue sacudiéndose encima de mí e intenta estabilizar la respiración. Abre los ojos y me mira antes de apartar el cuerpo. La vibración se detiene, y entonces oigo un leve golpe seco que me indica que el artilugio ha sido relegado al suelo.

Se acomoda entre mis muslos y me mira con expresión abstraída mientras acaricia la parte interior de mis brazos. ¿No piensa soltarme? Las eróticas notas de Enigma siguen inundándome los tímpanos y no ayuda a mi estado a punto de estallar.

—Puede que te deje así para siempre. —Pega los labios a los míos y me pasa la lengua por la boca—. Así sabré dónde estás todo el tiempo.

—Creo que eso sería acercarnos demasiado a la esclavitud sexual —susurro contra su boca. No puede estar tan loco como para tenerme esposada de manera permanente.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Que me gustaría pensar que me quieres por algo más que por mi cuerpo.

—Ah, te quiero por muchas otras cosas. —Recorre toda mi cara con los labios arriba y abajo y vuelve a hundirme la lengua en la boca—. Quiero que seas mi esposa.

«¡¿Qué?!»

Casi le muerdo la lengua a causa del shock. Continúa tomándome la boca, como si no acabara de decir lo que acaba de decir después de eyacular en mi boca y de tenerme inmovilizada.

Por fin se aparta y observa mi rostro estupefacto.

—Cásate conmigo —me ordena con voz suave.

—¡No puedes pedirme eso teniéndome esposada a la cama! —respondo. Joder, ¿y si digo que no? ¿Me echará un polvo para hacerme entrar en razón, ya que estamos?

¡Seguro que sí!

—¿Necesitas que te haga entrar en razón? —dice tranquilamente, y vuelve a tomar mis labios.

Estoy completamente pasmada. ¡No puede sacarme un sí a polvos tratándose de algo tan serio! Me echo a reír para mis adentros porque lo cierto es que sí que puede y que seguramente va a hacerlo.

Se aparta, baja la mirada y suspira.

—Era una broma, muy inoportuna. —Se muerde el labio y su cerebro empieza a dar vueltas dentro de esa hermosa cabeza que tiene.

Finalmente vuelve a mirarme, yo trato de cambiar mi expresión de pasmo, pero es difícil. Me ha esposado a la cama, se ha masturbado sobre mí, se ha corrido en mi boca y después me ha pedido que me case con él. Este hombre está loco de atar. Estoy tumbada debajo de él, completamente estupefacta, y no me viene a la cabeza ninguna respuesta apropiada.

—Me absorbes por completo, Ginny —dice—. No sé vivir sin ti. Soy totalmente adicto a ti, nena — añade con voz suave e insegura. Mi ex mujeriego dominante y seguro de sí mismo está nervioso—.

Me perteneces. Cásate conmigo.

Lo miro directamente a su hermoso rostro, todavía absolutamente sorprendida. Esto no me lo habría esperado jamás. Hace tan sólo unas horas que he decidido mudarme aquí, aunque Harry, en su locura, me obligó a mudarme hace una semana. No para de morderse el labio frenéticamente y me observa mientras yo intento asimilar lo que está pasando. Tengo veintiséis años y él treinta y siete.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en la diferencia de edad ahora? Hasta el momento nunca me ha importado.

En cambio, lo que sí debería preocuparme es su personalidad más que difícil. Ni siquiera voy a plantearme que vaya a cambiar si accedo a casarme con él. Nunca lo hará, forma parte de su persona, del hombre al que amo.

—De acuerdo —digo de pronto. Las palabras escapan en un susurro de mi boca sin pensarlo mucho. Es el paso siguiente que tenemos que dar. Puede que sea un poco prematuro, pero me lo pida hoy o dentro de un año, la respuesta será siempre la misma—. Eres mi vida —añado para reafirmar el amor que siento por él. Quiero estar pegada a él eternamente, a pesar de su compleja personalidad. Lo amo. Lo necesito.

Mi expresión de sorpresa se ha mudado al rostro de Harry, y su mente da tantas vueltas que creo que la cabeza va a empezar a echarle humo.

—¿Sí? —pregunta con voz suave.

—Es instintivo —digo encogiéndome de hombros, y entonces soy consciente de que sigo esposada a la cama—. No hace falta que me hagas entrar en razón. ¿Te importaría soltarme ya?

El pánico lo invade. Se incorpora para coger la llave de la mesilla de noche y me libera rápidamente. Me froto las muñecas para resucitarlas, pero apenas me da tiempo. Harry me arrastra bajo su cuerpo y me abraza con fuerza. ¿Creía que iba a decir que no?

¡Joder, joder! Acabo de acceder a casarme con este ex mujeriego neurótico y controlador al que sólo conozco desde hace unas semanas. Madre mía, a mis padres les va a dar algo.

Se deja caer de nuevo sobre la cama, me arrastra consigo y hunde el rostro en mi cuello. Sigo agarrándome con fuerza y no tengo ni el valor ni las ganas de decirle que afloje un poco. No pienso ir a ninguna parte. Ya no.

—Voy a hacerte inmensamente feliz —dice con la voz entrecortada.

Me retuerzo un poco para liberarme, pero él mantiene el rostro en el mismo sitio sin moverse.

Me esfuerzo un poco más y consigo apartarme lo suficiente hasta verle los ojos. Los tiene húmedos.

—Ya me haces feliz. —Le acaricio la cara y le paso el pulgar por debajo del ojo para recoger una lágrima derramada—. ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto luchando contra el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta y que hace que mi propia voz suene temblorosa.

Él sacude la cabeza con suavidad y se pasa las manos rápidamente por la cara.

—¿Ves lo que me haces? —Me agarra la cara y me la acerca a la suya hasta que estamos frente a frente—. No puedo creer que estés en mi vida. No puedo creer que seas mía. Eres tan... importante para mí, nena. —Sus ojos me recorren el rostro y sus manos me palpan las mejillas como para comprobar que soy real.

—Tú también eres muy importante para mí —respondo en voz baja. Espero que sea consciente de hasta qué punto. Para mí lo es todo..., es todo mi universo.

Sonríe suavemente.

—¿Ya somos amigos?

—Siempre. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Bien, mi misión aquí ha terminado. —Se coloca entre mis muslos y empieza a hundirse en mí lentamente—. Ahora vamos a echar un polvo soñoliento de celebración. —Coge el mando a distancia y apaga la música—. Quiero oír cómo te corres conmigo. —Abre la boca y gime. Yo acepto sus labios y él me agarra de las manos, sosteniéndolas por encima de mi cabeza. Retrocede y empuja hacia adelante.

—El de antes era un polvo de petición de matrimonio —digo alrededor de su boca, y noto cómo sonríe contra mis labios, pero no dice nada ni me regaña por mi lenguaje.

Continúa entrando y saliendo a un ritmo pausado, hundiéndose profundamente, moviendo las caderas suavemente y volviendo atrás. Recupero mi anterior estado de excitación y los remolinos de calor se reactivan en mi cuerpo y se preparan para liberarse. Sus suaves embates embrujan mi cuerpo, como de costumbre.

Se aparta de mi boca y continúa con sus exquisitas arremetidas.

—Vas a convertirte en la señora Potter. —Su aliento fresco me calienta el rostro mientras me mira.

—Así es. —Eso se me hará raro.

—Serás mía para siempre.

—Ya lo soy. —Ese barco ya hace tiempo que zarpó.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y yo siento la llegada inminente de su orgasmo en mi interior, lo que me empuja también a mí al clímax.

—Te adoraré todos los días durante el resto de mi vida —suelta—. ¡Joder!

—Joder —suspiro, y me tenso debajo de él, mientras mi sexo palpitante se acelera con rápidas y continuas pulsaciones.

Bombea una y otra vez y me besa con desesperación mientras gruñe con cada embestida, sosteniéndome todavía las manos por encima de la cabeza. Deja escapar un grito y yo envuelvo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para acercarlo más a mí, lo que me empuja a una vertiginosa caída libre de intensos temblores cuando un relámpago de placer recorre todo mi cuerpo y me deja jadeando y sudando debajo del suyo. Él hunde la cabeza contra mi cuello con la respiración agitada y entrecortada.

—No puedo respirar —dice soltándome las manos. Inmediatamente envuelvo su fuerte y cálida espalda con ellas y me quedo atrapada debajo de él. Eleva la cabeza y su cara repta por la mía hasta que encuentra mis labios—. Te amo con locura, nena. Me alegro de que hayamos hecho las paces.

Sonrío, él se tumba y hace que me dé la vuelta hasta colocarme a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Apoyo las manos en su pecho y me las cubre con la suyas mientras yo trazo vagos círculos con las caderas.

—Lo sé. Pero si voy a casarme contigo, vas a tener que responderme a algunas preguntas —digo con una voz asertiva equivalente a su tono de «No te atrevas a desafiarme». No sé si funcionará, pero por probar que no quede.

Arquea las cejas.

—No me queda otra, ¿verdad?

—No —aseguro con altanería.

Hay cosas que necesito saber. Y no me refiero a sus conquistas sexuales pasadas. Saber exactamente con cuántas mujeres ha estado no me va a servir de nada, salvo para ponerme terriblemente celosa.

—Está bien. Dispara. ¿Qué quieres saber? —Suspira pesadamente y yo pongo cara de pocos amigos—. Perdona. —Al menos tiene la decencia de mostrarse arrepentido. Mantiene las manos sobre las mías, que descansan sobre su pecho.

—¿Quién era la mujer de anoche?

—Coral —responde directamente y sin vacilar, como si esperara la pregunta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sé que se llama Coral. Pero ¿quién es?

—Es la esposa del enano capullo al que expulsamos de La Mansión el día que descubriste el salón comunitario.

Anda. Me remonto mentalmente a aquel día funesto y recuerdo a la criatura insidiosa y despreciable que no paraba de lanzar improperios de que me iba a follar como Harry había hecho con su mujer y de que iba a dejar un reguero de mierda.

—¿Tuviste una aventura con ella? —espeto al darme cuenta de la obviedad.

—No. —Niega con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido—. Vinieron a verme porque buscaban a alguien para que participara en un trío.

Me estremezco un poco. No es necesario que siga profundizando en eso. Él mismo se ofreció.

—¿A ti? —susurro. Él asiente, casi avergonzado—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ella me lo pidió.

—Se enamoró de ti.

Abre los ojos un poco más al oír mi conclusión. Es evidente. Se revuelve incómodo debajo de mí.

—Supongo que sí.

Vaya. Eso acaba de generar nuevas preguntas. No me sorprende mucho que se enamorara de él. Lo que quiero saber es la razón de su visita a La Mansión anoche y por qué pasó Harry tanto tiempo en su despacho con ella.

—¿Qué quería ayer? Desapareciste mucho rato.

Inspira profundamente y me atraviesa con una mirada decidida.

—Ha dejado a Mike... por mí. Y no sé por qué. Nunca le he dado motivos para pensar que le correspondía. —Se detiene un instante y evalúa mi reacción. No estoy segura de cómo me siento.

Todavía no me ha dicho qué hacía ella en La Mansión. Suspira y continúa—: Él la ha echado de casa, se ha quedado con su coche y le ha quitado todas las tarjetas. No tiene nada.

—¿Y fue a pedirte ayuda? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —No sé si me va a gustar la respuesta a esta pregunta.

—Le dije que haría lo que pudiera. —Empieza a morderse el puto labio.

Estaba en lo cierto. No me gusta la respuesta. ¿Qué puede hacer él? Ayudándola sólo la alentará y le dará esperanzas de que las cosas pueden ir a más. Inclino la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la policía?

Ríe ligeramente. No entiendo por qué, no tiene gracia.

—Mike está jugando sucio. Denunció a la policía que la mitad de mis empleados son inmigrantes ilegales. Pero eso se solucionó bastante rápido y no pasó nada. Sólo se trató de un pequeño contratiempo.

—¿Por qué no me contaste todo esto en lugar de dejar que diera rienda suelta a mi imaginación?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Para qué iba a preocuparte con algo tan trivial?

Entiendo su postura pero, aun así, debería habérmelo contado, sobre todo si implicaba a otra mujer que ansiaba tener a mi hombre imposible. Le sostengo la mirada mientras continúa acariciándome las manos con los pulgares.

—Entonces ¿participaste en el trío y eso fue todo?

—Sí. —Se revuelve y aparta la mirada.

—Me estás mintiendo. —Aprieto los dientes—. Hubo algo más, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente. —Se revuelve de nuevo, todavía sin mirarme a la cara—. ¿Es necesario seguir con esto? —pregunta, irritado—. Ella se equivocó al pensar que yo quería algo más. No era así.

Fin de la historia.

—Pero tuviste una aventura con ella.

—¡Sí!, ¿vale? Sí que la tuve, pero era sólo sexo, nada más. —Sus ojos verdes se tornan feroces—.

Dejémoslo estar ya.

—Una vez me dijiste que nunca habías querido follarte a ninguna mujer más de una vez, sólo a mí. —Jamás olvidaré ese comentario y, por estúpido que suene, después de todos los tantos que Harry se ha anotado conmigo en su cama gracias a él, me gustaría pensar que sólo se ha acostado más de una vez conmigo.

—Yo nunca dije que no me hubiera acostado con ninguna mujer más de una vez. Lo que dije es que nunca he querido estar con una mujer más de una vez. No era más que un medio para lograr un fin.

Me lo ofrecía en bandeja.

—Entonces ¿te has follado a más mujeres más de una vez? —digo, herida. Qué ridículo. Era un mujeriego hedonista antes de conocerme. Y sé que estoy pisando un terreno que, sin lugar a dudas, va a despertar unos celos atroces en mí.

—¡Ginny, vigila ese lenguaje!

—¡No! ¡No cuando me estás contando que te has follado a otras mujeres! No soy la única a la que te has follado más de una vez, ¿verdad?

Me gruñe y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No —admite, y me sigue acariciando las manos con los pulgares, aunque más de prisa—. Pero tienes que entender que ninguna de ellas ha significado nada para mí. Sólo las usaba, las trataba como objetos. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero es la verdad. Y eran conscientes de la situación, Ginny. Todas querían algo más, pero sabían que no podían esperarlo. Ahora, en cambio, han visto que sí que puedo ser un hombre de una sola mujer.

Me están entrando náuseas. Sabía que esta conversación iba a revolverme el estómago. ¿Y cuántas de ellas van a aparecer reclamando a mi obseso controlador y neurótico? La mujer de Viktor ya lo ha hecho, y ahora también Coral.

—Sigue enamorada de ti —digo en voz baja. Ésa es la otra razón por la que Coral estaba en La

Mansión anoche—. No puede tenerte. Ninguna de ellas puede —añado para que sea consciente de que sé que vendrán más. Siento como si me estuviera preparando para la guerra.

Su mirada se relaja y en su boca se forma una media sonrisa.

—No puede, ya se lo he dicho. Ninguna de ellas puede. Soy sólo tuyo.

—Y tampoco quiero que ayudes a Coral. No es justo que esperes que me parezca bien.

—Ginny, no puedo darle la espalda. —Parece sorprenderle lo que le exijo. Me quedo estupefacta.

¿Qué pasa? ¿De repente tiene conciencia?

—Está bien. Entonces yo seguiré trabajando para Viktor. —No sé por qué acabo de decir eso.

Soy una estúpida. Su mirada ha pasado de suave y tranquilizadora a tornarse oscura y severa. ¿Cuándo aprenderé?

—Espero que retires eso. —Su pecho comienza a agitarse debajo de mí, y su mandíbula se tensa hasta el punto de partirse. Así es exactamente como me hace sentir a mí que él ayude a Coral.

—No —espeto. Estoy tentando mi suerte.

—Tres —empieza.

—¡De eso, nada! —Hago ademán de bajarme de su cuerpo, pero me agarra las manos con fiereza y me lo impide.

—Dos.

—¡No! ¡No voy a aceptar una cuenta atrás en este asunto! De eso, nada, Potter. ¡Puedes coger el cero y metértelo por el puto culo! —Intento liberarme y mi cabreo va aumentando conforme más fuerte me sujeta.

—¡ESA BOCA! —De un tirón, me pone boca abajo sobre la cama y me cubre con su cuerpo—.

Uno.

—¡Que te den! —No pienso retractarme.

—Cero, nena. —Desplaza los dedos directamente a mis caderas y los clava justo en mi punto débil con fuerza.

Lanzo un grito y me sume en un infierno con sus incesantes cosquillas. Joder, no para, y de repente siento que la vejiga me va a reventar.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —No puedo soportarlo más.

Para inmediatamente y me da la vuelta. Su cuerpo sigue atrapándome contra la cama.

—Bésame —me ordena, y se inclina un poco hasta que sus labios planean sobre los míos.

Levanto la cabeza y lo beso con pasión mientras exhala en mi boca un sonido gutural de pura satisfacción. Estoy furiosa. Estoy furiosa con él por hacer como si no tuviera de qué preocuparme con Coral. Estoy furiosa porque ha accedido a ayudarla. Estoy furiosa porque ella está enamorada de él.

Estoy furiosa porque muchas otras mujeres también lo quieren, y estoy furiosa conmigo misma por ceder a sus órdenes.

Me muerde el labio y lo arrastra entre sus dientes.

—Para mí sólo existes tú, Ginny. Te quiero.

—Sólo yo.

—Buena chica. —Me regala una sonrisa, mi sonrisa—. Y ahora que te he follado tengo que alimentarte.

Quiero corregirlo. En realidad, me ha esposado a la cama, se ha masturbado sobre mí, se ha corrido en mi boca y me ha exigido que me case con él.

—¿Va a venir Cathy? —pregunto.

—No, tiene los fines de semana libres. Arriba. —Me agarra de los brazos y me incorpora. Se levanta de la cama, recoge los artilugios que antes ha tirado al suelo y vuelve a meterlos en la bolsa dorada de seda.

Observo cómo desaparece en el vestidor y sale unos instantes después ataviado con los pantalones de pijama verdes de cuadros, mis preferidos, y sin camiseta. Me recuesto para admirar su cuerpo.

—¿Piensas pasarte todo el día ahí tumbada?

Alzo la vista y veo que me está mirando. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y flexiona los músculos. Me paso la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Prometiste que nos levantaríamos tarde —le recuerdo.

Se acerca, me coge del tobillo y tira de mí hasta el extremo de la cama. Apoya sus rígidos brazos, hunde los puños en el colchón a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me dice:

—Dime que somos amigos.

—Somos amigos —susurro. ¿No había quedado claro ya?

—Dime que me quieres. —Frota su nariz contra la mía.

—Te quiero.

Sus ojos verdes brillan y sus labios forman una sonrisa.

—Dime que vas a casarte conmigo.

—Voy a casarme contigo.

—Estoy ansioso. Bésame. —Su tono ronco hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas.

Le rodeo el cuello con las manos y lo beso con adoración. Siento cómo sonríe pegado a mi boca mientras se levanta de la cama con mis brazos a su alrededor. Mis muslos rozan sus caderas y me agarro a él con las piernas. Sigo besándolo mientras me lleva al cuarto de baño y cuando despega mis piernas de su cuerpo con la mano libre gruño disgustada y él se echa a reír.

—Lávate los dientes. Voy a preparar el desayuno. —Se lleva las manos al cuello y me aparta los

brazos.

—¿Necesito lavármelos? —pregunto, un poco herida.

—No, pero pensaba que quizá querrías hacerlo.

Me da la vuelta, me pone de cara al espejo y me besa en el hombro. Después me da una palmada en el culo y sale del baño.

¿Así que voy a casarme con él? Tengo que hablar con mis padres, y pronto. Me estoy temiendo la conversación. Observo mi imagen en el espejo. Mi pelo oscuro es una masa de ondas enmarañadas.

Tengo los ojos brillantes, los labios rosados y las mejillas encendidas. No estoy mal. Sin darme cuenta, cojo el cepillo de dientes, vierto un poco de pasta sobre las cerdas y medito sobre lo bien que me siento. Nunca me había sentido tan fresca y vital. Sólo hay un motivo para eso, y se llama don Imposible.

Joder, a Luna le va a dar algo, y no quiero ni pensar lo que mis padres van a pensar de todo esto. Después de lo de Dean, mi madre me dijo que no me prendara demasiado del primer hombre que me mostrara un poco de atención. No creo que le haga mucha gracia que, de hecho, vaya a casarme con el primer hombre que me ha prestado algo de atención. Definitivamente tengo que decírselo con mucho tiento.

Comienzo a cepillarme alegremente los dientes mientras me aparto un mechón de pelo suelto de la cara con la otra mano. Algo llama mi atención de inmediato.

«¿Qué coño es eso?»


	25. CAPITULO 25

CAPITULO 25

Escupo pasta de dientes por todo el espejo al dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa. El cepillo se me cae de las manos y forma un pequeño estrépito en el lavabo. Me miro la mano izquierda, que de repente siento pesada, y me agarro al borde del mueble para no caerme al suelo. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces y sacudo la cabeza. Debería dejarlo pasar, tal vez estoy alucinando o algo. Pero no.

Delante de mí, cegándome, tengo un diamante tremendamente enorme, que luce orgulloso en mi dedo anular.

—¡Harry! —chillo, y empiezo a desplazarme a tientas sin soltar el borde del mueble hasta que estoy lo bastante cerca del diván como para dejarme caer sobre él.

Hundo la cabeza entre las piernas para intentar controlar la respiración, así como los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón. Creo que voy a desmayarme.

Oigo cómo cruza la puerta del baño a la carrera pero no consigo levantar la cabeza.

—Ginny, nena, ¿qué pasa? —Parece aterrado. Se postra de rodillas delante de mí y me apoya las manos en los muslos.

Soy incapaz de hablar. Tengo un nudo en la garganta del mismo tamaño que el diamante de mi mano izquierda.

—¡Ginny, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me levanta la cabeza con suavidad y me busca la mirada. Su rostro está cargado de desesperación, mientras que el mío está cubierto de lágrimas. No sé qué me ha llevado a decir que sí, pero con la repentina aparición de este anillo en mi dedo acabo de ser tremendamente consciente de la realidad de lo que está sucediendo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Háblame! —ruega con desespero.

Trago saliva en un intento de escupir algunas palabras, pero no funciona, así que recurro a levantar la mano. Joder, pesa una barbaridad.

Observo a través de mis ojos húmedos cómo se forman arrugas en su frente y desvía su mirada confundida de mis ojos a mi mano.

—Vaya, por fin lo has visto —dice secamente—. Sí que has tardado. Joder, Ginny. Acaban de darme mil infartos. —Me coge la mano y pega los labios en ella al lado de mi nuevo amigo—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Joder! —grito sin poder creerlo. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cuánto ha costado. Esto es demasiada responsabilidad. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios mientras me llevo rápidamente la mano al pecho en busca de mi otro amigo.

—Está a salvo. —Me coge la mano y me la baja hasta colocarla sobre la otra en mi regazo desnudo. Suspiro de alivio mientras él me acaricia el dorso de ambas con los pulgares y sonríe—. Dime, ¿te gusta?

—Sabes que sí. —Miro el anillo. Es de platino, sin lugar a dudas, un aro plano coronado con un reluciente diamante cuadrado. Me están entrando sofocos—. Un momento. —Lo miro con la frente arrugada por la confusión. Puede que vaya a necesitar el vale del bótox después de todo—. ¿Cuándo me lo has puesto?

Sus labios forman una línea recta.

—Justo después de esposarte.

Abro unos ojos como platos.

—Demasiado seguro estabas.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Uno puede ser optimista.

¿Lo dice en serio?

—Yo llamo engreimiento a eso que tú llamas optimismo.

Sonríe.

—Llámalo como quieras. Ella ha dicho que sí. —Se abalanza sobre mí, arrastra mi cuerpo desnudo al suelo frío y duro del baño y entierra el rostro entre mis tetas. Me echo a reír mientras él me fuerza.—¡Para!

—¡No! —Me muerde una teta y empieza a absorberla en su boca—. Voy a hacerte un chupetón —farfulla alrededor de mi piel.

Incluso si pudiera detenerlo no lo haría. Lo dejo que haga lo que quiera y hundo los dedos en su pelo. Me quedo con la boca abierta una vez más al ver de nuevo el anillo. No me puedo creer que me lo haya puesto antes de preguntarme, el muy arrogante. ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Estaba distraída...

—Ya está —anuncia, e imprime un beso casto sobre su marca—. Ya estamos empatados.

Desciendo la mirada hacia el círculo perfecto que acaba de hacerme en el pecho y después a Harry, que observa su obra con satisfacción.

—¿Contento? —pregunto.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Encantada.

—Bien, mi misión aquí ha terminado. Siguiente trabajo: alimentar a mi seductora. Arriba. —Me pone en pie—. ¿Tardarás mucho en bajar?

—Unos cinco minutos más o menos.

—Más o menos —repite con tono burlón, y se inclina para morderme la oreja—. Date prisa. — Me da una palmada en el culo y vuelve a dejarme sola.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro sonrojado. He dicho que sí. Y no tengo ninguna duda. Ninguna. Mi sitio está con Harry, lo tengo claro. Qué locura.

Termino de cepillarme los dientes, me doy una ducha rápida y me afeito las piernas. Cojo su camisa de la puerta y me la pongo con unos shorts deportivos. Atravieso el descansillo y recuerdo el correo que todavía no le he dado. Me desvío hacia la habitación color crema, cojo el correo y bajo la escalera, pasando por alto el hecho de que hace apenas unos veinte minutos que me ha dejado en el baño y ya lo echo de menos.

Está en la cocina, con el dedo en el tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete, mientras observa concentrado la pantalla de su portátil. Miro con el mismo asco de siempre el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete y con el mismo embelesamiento de siempre a ese hombre tan hermoso y me siento en el taburete frente a él.

—Toma. Se me olvidó darte esto. —Le paso el correo y me sirvo un poco de zumo de naranja.

—Ábrelas tú.

De repente veo las llaves de mi coche sobre la encimera.

—¿Mi coche está aquí?

—Lo ha traído Ron —dice, y continúa observando la pantalla del ordenador. Sonrío para mis adentros al imaginar al grandullón de John conduciendo mi Mini—. ¿Eres religiosa? —pregunta de pronto como si tal cosa.

Arrugo la frente mientras me bebo el zumo.

—No.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Prefieres alguna fecha en particular?

—¿Para qué? —inquiero. Parezco confundida, y lo estoy.

Levanta la vista y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres convertirte en la señora Potter en alguna fecha en concreto?

Vaya.

—No sé —digo encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿El año que viene? ¿El otro?

Cojo una tostada y empiezo a extender la mantequilla. Sólo hace media hora que me lo ha pedido; necesito espabilarme un poco todavía. Ya tendremos tiempo para decidir eso, y aún tengo que hablar con mis padres.

El tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete cae de repente sobre la isla de mármol con un fuerte impacto y doy un brinco.

—¡¿El año que viene?! —exclama Harry con un gesto de puro disgusto.

—Vale, pues el otro. —Supongo que el año que viene es un poco pronto. Parto la tostada por la mitad y le doy un bocado a una de las esquinas.

—¿El otro? —dice con indignación.

Lo miro y veo su hermoso semblante desfigurado de incredulidad. La verdad es que me da igual.

El siguiente, entonces, lo mismo me da. Me encojo de hombros y continúo masticando la tostada.

Frunce el ceño, cabreado.

—Nos casaremos el mes que viene —espeta. Coge el tarro de nuevo y mete el dedo con agresividad—. El año que viene... —farfulla sacudiendo la cabeza.

Casi me atraganto con la tostada, y empiezo a masticar frenéticamente para vaciar rápidamente la boca. ¿El mes que viene? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

—¡Harry, no puedo casarme contigo el mes que viene!

—Puedes y lo harás —dice sin mirarme.

Me paro a pensar un momento. Aún no les he dicho a mis padres que estoy viviendo con él, y menos todavía que vaya a casarme. Necesito tiempo.

—No, no puedo —repongo, medio riendo. Debe de estar de broma.

Me mira con ojos feroces y vuelve a dejar el tarro con un golpe. Doy otro brinco.

—¿Perdona? —inquiere, realmente estupefacto.

—Harry, mis padres ni siquiera te conocen. No puedes esperar que los llame y que les dé una noticia como ésa por teléfono. —Ruego para mis adentros que sea razonable. He visto esa cara muchas otras veces y siempre indica que no va a ceder.

—Iremos a visitarlos. No voy a andarme con tonterías, Ginny.

Bebo nerviosa otro trago de zumo mientras él sigue atravesándome con la mirada. La idea de presentárselo a mis padres me llena de temor. ¿A qué les digo que se dedica? Su sugerencia de decirles que regenta un hotel no colará eternamente.

Vacilo bajo su dura mirada, pero he de mantenerme firme en esto.

—No estás siendo razonable —protesto con voz tranquila.

De todos modos, no se puede organizar una boda en un mes. Le doy otro mordisco a mi tostada y absorbo el resentimiento que emana de cada poro de mi hombre exigente.

—¿Me amas? —pregunta de repente.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No preguntes tonterías. —A veces se pone imposible.

—Bien —gruñe con total irrevocabilidad mientras vuelve a centrar la atención en el portátil—. Yo también te amo. Nos casaremos el mes que viene.

Dejo caer la tostada con exasperación.

—Harry, no voy a casarme contigo el mes que viene. —Me levanto del taburete, acerco mi plato a la basura y tiro la mitad de mi desayuno. Se me ha quitado el apetito.

—Ven aquí —gruñe a mi espalda.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo y veo de nuevo su expresión de fiereza. ¿Qué problema hay en esperar?

Sólo serán un año o dos. No pienso huir a ninguna parte.

—No —le contesto. Abre los ojos como platos—. Y no vas a conseguir que acepte con un puto polvo. Olvídalo. —No pienso ceder. Dicen que se debe empezar como se pretende continuar. Sé que no las tengo todas conmigo, pero haré todo lo posible por mantener mi postura.

—Esa boca, Ginny. —Su rostro se torna severo y sus labios forman una línea recta mientras me atraviesa con la mirada—. Tres.

—¡No! —Me echo a reír—. ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Empiezo a inspeccionar la cocina buscando una vía de escape, pero él está más cerca de la salida que yo, así que no podré evitar que me atrape.

—Dos. —Se levanta y empieza a frotarse las manos.

—¡No!

—Uno.

—¡Harry, vete a la mierda! —Me reprendo a mí misma por mi lenguaje, que seguramente no ha hecho sino alimentar su enfado. Decir tacos y desafiarlo no es una buena combinación.

—¡Esa boca! —ladra—. Cero. —Empieza a rodear la isla en dirección hacia mí, y yo comienzo a girar por instinto hacia el otro lado—. Ven aquí —dice con los dientes apretados, y se detiene un momento antes de venir a por mí en la otra dirección.

Me aseguro de estar siempre al otro lado de la isla.

—No. ¿Qué prisa hay? No voy a irme a ninguna parte. —Intento que entre en razón. Sé que en cuanto me ponga las manos encima habré perdido.

—Ya, claro. ¿Por qué lo estás retrasando, entonces? —dice mientras continúa persiguiéndome con calma.

—No lo estoy retrasando. Se tarda más o menos un año en organizar una boda.

—No la nuestra. —Empieza a avanzar de prisa con expresión amenazadora y yo corro en la dirección opuesta—. Deja de huir de mí, Ginny. Sabes que me pone muy furioso.

—¡Pues sé razonable! —Casi me echo a reír cuando de repente cambia de dirección y yo tiro hacia el otro lado.

—¡Ginny!

—¡Harry! —lo imito burlonamente calculando las posibilidades que tengo de llegar al pasillo y de subir la escalera sin que me atrape. No son muchas.

—¡Ya está bien! —grita, y echa a correr hacia mí.

Salgo pitando en dirección al pasillo. Sé que no lograré llegar a la escalera, así que pongo rumbo hacia el gimnasio e intento cerrar la puerta de cristal. Él está pegado al otro lado, empujándola contra mí, pero con cuidado para no hacerme daño. Podría tirarme al suelo si quisiera con un golpe de su meñique.

—Suelta la puerta —grita.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Al instante disminuye la presión contra la puerta y me mira a través del cristal con aire de preocupación.

—¿Tú qué crees que voy a hacer?

—No lo sé —miento. Sé perfectamente lo que va a hacer. Va a echarme un polvo para hacerme entrar en razón.

Las manos pegadas a la puerta evitan que me lleve los dedos al pelo. Su inquietud parece aumentar y la presión disminuye aún más. Aprovechando la situación, cierro la puerta y corro el pestillo.

Se queda con la boca abierta.

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. —Intenta abrir y yo retrocedo—. Ginny, abre —ordena.

Niego con la cabeza. Su pecho desnudo empieza a agitarse con violencia—. Ginny, ya sabes cómo me hace sentir no poder tocarte. Abre la puerta.

—No. Dime que vamos a hablar sobre «nuestra» boda de manera razonable.

—Eso hacíamos. —Intenta abrir de nuevo y la puerta tiembla—. Ginny, por favor, abre.

—No, no estábamos hablando de ello, Harry. Tú me estabas diciendo cómo iba a ser. Nunca antes habías tenido una relación de pareja, ¿verdad?

—No. Eso ya te lo he dicho.

—Se nota. Se te da como el culo.

Me mira con sus ojos verdes y ansiosos.

—Te quiero —dice suavemente, como si eso lo explicara todo—. Abre la puerta, por favor.

—¿Vamos a hablarlo? —pregunto. Nunca había tenido tanto poder sobre él. Sé lo mucho que detesta no poder tocarme y me estoy aprovechando de su debilidad, pero es la única que le conozco, así que si tengo que usarla, lo haré, sobre todo en asuntos de esta magnitud.

Se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras reflexiona sobre mi exigencia. Suspira.

—Está bien. Abre la puerta. —Pone la mano sobre la manija, pero entonces me viene otra cosa a la mente, algo que podría provocar otra cuenta atrás más tarde. Será mejor que mate dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Voy a salir con Luna esta noche —le digo, desafiante.

Él abre unos ojos como platos, tal y como imaginaba.

—¿Qué?

—Anoche te dije que iba a salir con Luna —le recuerdo.

—¿Y? Abre la puerta.

—No puedes evitar que vea a mi amiga. Si me caso contigo no es para que controles cada uno de mis movimientos. Voy a salir con Luna esta noche, y tú me dejarás hacerlo... sin montarme una escena —digo con voz tranquila y asertiva mientras, por dentro, me preparo para un polvo que me haga entrar en razón que supere todos los anteriores.

—Te estás pasando, señorita. —Aprieta la mandíbula y yo exhalo un suspiro de agotamiento.

¿Me estoy pasando porque quiero salir con mi amiga? Le doy la espalda y me acerco al banco de pesas, me siento y me pongo cómoda. No pienso abrir la puerta hasta que ceda, así que puede que tenga que pasarme aquí un buen rato.

—Ginny, ¿qué haces? Abre la maldita puerta. —Observo cómo la sacude con violencia. Joder, lo amo, pero tiene que dejar de ser tan irracional y tan protector.

—No voy a abrir la puerta hasta que empieces a ser más razonable. Si quieres casarte conmigo, tendrás que relajarte.

Me mira como si fuera estúpida.

—Es razonable que me preocupe por ti.

—Harry, tú no te preocupas, te torturas.

—Abre la puerta. —Vuelve a sacudir la manija.

—Voy a salir con Luna esta noche.

—Vale, pero no vas a beber. ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Ah, sí, también deberíamos hablar de eso, pero creo que ya le he dado suficientes disgustos en una sola mañana. Está muy agobiado, lo cual es bastante absurdo porque estoy justo aquí delante. Me levanto y empiezo a acercarme a la puerta. Quito el pestillo y me quedo delante de él antes de que le dé algo. Corre hacia mí y me estrella contra su pecho. Después nos baja al suelo sobre una de las colchonetas.

Me aprisiona con su cuerpo y respira con fuerza en mi cabello.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto —ruega, y de repente me siento tremendamente culpable.

La ansiedad que siente cuando hago estas cosas es la parte más irracional de su manera de ser—. Prométemelo.

—Es la única manera que tengo de hacer que me escuches. —Intento apaciguarlo acariciándole la espalda mientras siento los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho.

—Te escucharé. Pero no vuelvas a interponer barreras físicas entre nosotros.

—No puedes estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero cuando no lo esté será bajo mis propias condiciones.

Me echo a reír y me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

Se aparta ligeramente hacia atrás y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Te escucharé —masculla a regañadientes—. Estás siendo una futura esposa muy desafiante — dice, y entierra de nuevo la cabeza en mi cuello enfurruñado.

No ha pillado por dónde iba. Aunque no me molesto en rebatirle eso. Esperaba que me empotrara contra la pared y que me follara hasta que sólo me quedara un hálito de vida después de mi rebeldía, así que el hecho de que esté aquí abrazándome me sorprende bastante. Puede que haya encontrado mi herramienta de negociación.

Se sienta y me coloca sobre su regazo.

—¿Por qué no os venís a La Mansión a tomar algo?

—¡De eso, nada! —exclamo.

—¿Por qué no? —Parece sentirse insultado.

—¿Para que estés controlándome?

—Es lógico. Así puedes beber, y yo me aseguro de que estás bien, y después puedo traerte a casa.

Hace que suene lo más lógico del mundo, pero no pienso caer en la trampa. Si accedo no volveré a pisar un bar en la vida.

—No. Fin de la historia —digo con firmeza.

Hace un mohín y yo sacudo la cabeza para reafirmar mi respuesta. Además, la tía esa estará allí, mirándome mal y soltando sus comentarios desagradables. De eso, nada.

—Eres imposible —dice, frustrado, y se levanta conmigo en brazos. Me pone de pie y me da un beso inocente—. Voy a ducharme. Acompáñame. —Enarca una ceja sugerentemente y me sonríe con malicia. Que me exija cosas como ésta no me molesta tanto.

—Yo ya me he duchado.

—Pues vuelve a ducharte conmigo.

—Subiré dentro de un minuto. Tengo que llamar a Luna. —Me aparto de él y me dirijo a la cocina —. ¿Y mi teléfono?

—Cargándose. ¡No tardes! —me grita.

Encuentro el móvil y llamo a Luna.

—¿Sí? —responde con voz ronca al otro lado de la línea. Parece resacosa.

—Hola. ¿Te encuentras mal? —pregunto.

—No, cansada. ¿Qué hora es?

Miro el reloj del horno.

—Las once.

—¡Mierda! —exclama, y oigo ruidos de fondo—. Samuel, eres un capullo. ¡Llego tarde! ¡Ginny, debería estar en Chelsea entregando una tarta! Luego te llamo.

—Oye, ¿vamos a salir hoy al final? —digo antes de que me cuelgue.

—Claro. ¿Te dan permiso? —bromea.

—¡Sí! Te recojo a las siete.

—¡Vale! Hasta luego.

Cuelgo, y mi teléfono me alerta inmediatamente de que tengo un mensaje de texto. Lo abro y en ese instante el video portero del ático empieza a sonar. Mientras me acerco al dispositivo inalámbrico que me conectará con Clive, ojeo la pantalla.

Se me hiela la sangre. Es de Viktor.

No quiero leerlo, pero el pulgar pulsa la tecla y abre el mensaje antes de que logre convencer a mi cerebro de que lo borre sin leerlo.

No podré quedar el lunes. Regreso a Dinamarca temporalmente. Te llamaré a mi vuelta para reorganizar nuestra reunión.

El corazón se me sale por la boca y me ahoga. De repente el teléfono empieza a vibrar en mi mano. ¿Qué hago? Ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza comentárselo a Harry. Sé que montará en cólera. Elimino el mensaje inmediatamente. De lo contrario, conociendo su mala costumbre de fisgonearme el móvil, seguro que lo encuentra. Tampoco contesto. Al menos, tengo un poco más de tiempo para pensar sobre el tema y hablar con Colin. ¿Cuánto pasará fuera? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para prepararme para esa reunión? Me planteo contestarle y decirle que sé lo de su mujer y Harry, pero el video portero suena de nuevo y me sobresalta.

Contesto a Clive.

—Ginny, ha llegado una entrega para ti. Subiré dentro de un minuto.

Cuelga sin darme tiempo a preguntar qué o de quién es. Vuelvo a la cocina, ansiosa y nerviosa, y empiezo a buscar en mi teléfono la opción de cambiar el PIN para evitar que Harry intercepte más mensajes que Viktor pueda enviarme. Sospechará cuando descubra que lo he bloqueado, pero prefiero lidiar con el hecho de que se sienta ofendido a enfrentarme a un huracán de un metro noventa azotando toda la casa. Sabe que no me gusta que me coja el teléfono, así que no me costará mucho restarle importancia. No tengo elección.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta. Ya me encargaré de esto el lunes por la mañana, cuando Harry no esté tan cerca de mí y de mi teléfono. Hasta entonces, tengo que fingir que estoy tranquila y relajada, y tengo que hablar con Colin sin falta.

Abro la puerta, oigo la llegada del ascensor y el inconfundible sonido de los gruñidos de Clive, y me encuentro al conserje levantando caja tras caja y bolsa tras bolsa.

—Ginny, tienes un grave problema. Creo que eres adicta a las compras o algo así. ¿Lo meto todo en el piso? —resopla.

—Eh..., sí.

Miro y veo bolsas de Harrods y cajas de regalos por todas partes. Pero ¿qué coño...? Me quedo como un pasmarote y sujeto la puerta con la boca abierta mientras Clive lo saca todo y lo mete en el ático.

No puedo creer que haya hecho esto. Debería haber sospechado que tramaba algo cuando me ha dejado salirme con la mía tan fácilmente. O, mejor dicho, cuando me ha hecho creer que me salía con la mía. Ese tío debió de gastarse una fortuna absurda ayer.

Clive deja la última bolsa y se dirige de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Eso es todo. ¿Dejaste algo?

Miro desconcertada hacia la espalda de Clive.

—¿Cómo?

Se vuelve y frunce el ceño.

—En la tienda. ¿Los dejaste sin existencias?

—Eh..., sí. Gracias, Clive.

—Ah, ha venido una joven —me informa, pero cierra la boca de repente al darse cuenta del error que acaba de cometer.

Eso me saca inmediatamente de mi estado de aturdimiento.

—¿Ah, sí? —espeto.

Sus viejos ojos están abiertos como platos.

—Eh..., bueno, no sé... —farfulla, y empieza a retroceder—. Ahora que lo pienso creo que venía buscando a otra persona. No estoy seguro. —Le da la risa nerviosa—. Cosas de la edad.

—Sí, venga ya, Clive. ¿Tenía el pelo corto y negro? —pregunto. Calificó de «madurita» a la mujer rubia de pelo ondulado que resultó ser la mujer de Viktor (o ex mujer).

—No estoy seguro, Ginny.

La verdad es que me da lástima. El pobre hombre no tiene por qué pasar por esto.

—Mantendremos esto en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Sí? —dice, y parece aliviado.

—Sí. No le cuentes a Harry nada sobre esa joven, y yo no le hablaré a nadie sobre las costumbres de nuestros vecinos.

Deja escapar un grito ahogado. Sí. Me gusta jugar sucio, viejo. Entro en casa y cierro la puerta en sus narices. Bastante tiene ya mi pobre cerebro. No voy a contárselo a Harry. No quiero que hable con Coral, ni que la ayude, ni que la vea. Tengo un montón de inseguridades y de temores, estoy intentando superar unos celos inmensos y acabo de comprometerme a pasar una vida entera así.

He accedido a casarme con él. ¿Acaso soy idiota?

El teléfono de Harry empieza a sonar en la cocina y sigo la melodía hasta que me encuentro delante de la isla mirando la pantalla. Sabía quién era antes de mirarla. Para bien o para mal, respondo, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de mi conciencia, que me dicen que soy una hipócrita.

—¿Coral? —digo, alto y claro. Ella guarda silencio, pero no cuelga—. Coral, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Está Harry? —pregunta con timidez, y me quedo sorprendida al ver que sigue sin colgar.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que esperaba que lo hiciera al oír mi voz. Puede que sólo quisiera que fuera consciente de que lo sé, no estoy segura, pero sin duda tiene agallas.

—Se está duchando. ¿Puedo ayudarte yo? —digo con tono amable, pero con una pizca de irritación.

—No, necesito hablar con él. —Ella no se muestra amistosa. Parece sentirse insultada.

—Coral, quiero que dejes de molestarlo. —Tengo que ser clara, ahora que parece que Harry ha desarrollado una conciencia.

—Eres Ginny, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

No sé cómo calificar su tono.

—Sí. —Intento mantener la serenidad, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde se dirige esta conversación, y estoy empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

—Ginny, va a hacer que lo necesites, y después te abandonará. Aléjate de él ahora que aún puedes

—dice, y cuelga.

Me quedo ahí plantada con el teléfono de Harry todavía suspendido junto a mi oreja, mirando hacia todas partes totalmente saturada de nuevo. No puedo alejarme. Ni ahora ni nunca. Además, él no me lo permitiría. Y no quiero hacerlo. Intento convencer a mi cerebro de que sólo está celosa, de que todas esas mujeres se sienten despechadas porque Harry las rechazó a todas, las utilizaba y las dejaba cuando se aburría o se cansaba de ellas. Ésa es la razón más lógica.

Sé cómo me sentí los días que estuve sin él, y si es así como se sienten todas esas mujeres, lo entiendo perfectamente. Y me sabe mal por ellas, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que no puedan asumir el hecho de que haya cambiado su manera de ser por mí; no por ninguna de ellas..., sino por mí. Ha dejado de beber por mí. Ha dejado sus correrías sexuales por mí. Todo eso forma parte de su pasado, un pasado desagradable, pero pasado al fin y al cabo. Todo quedó atrás, y no puedo recriminárselo.

Me pongo derecha para mostrarme a mí misma mi determinación. No pienso alejarme de él jamás. Ha hecho que lo necesite, pero sé que él también me necesita a mí. No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Dejo el teléfono sobre la encimera, regreso a la sala de estar y recuerdo al instante lo que ocupaba mi mente antes de la llamada de Coral. Me quedo de pie cruzada de brazos, mirando la montaña de bolsas y cajas que tengo delante. No sé si emocionarme o ponerme furiosa. No respeta nunca mis opiniones ni mis deseos, con su manera de ser neurótica e imposible, y ahora empiezo a temer que yo también me estoy volviendo así. Saca lo peor de mí, y sé perfectamente que yo saco lo peor de él.

Ron también lo dijo. ¿Un Harry Potter tranquilo y despreocupado? Ese hombre no existe. Bueno, sí, cuando lo obedeces sin rechistar. Anoche lo comprobé, pero en momentos como éste se me olvida que puede ser ese hombre.

Me arrodillo en el suelo y, a regañadientes, cojo una de las bolsas y miro dentro con cautela, como si fuese a saltarme algo encima. ¿Qué? Esto no estaba en el montón de cosas que quería. Saco un vestido de seda azul marino de Calvin Klein. Estaba en el montón de cosas que tenía que pensarme.

Abro una caja y veo un vestido de tubo en negro y crema de Chloé. Esto estaba en el montón de cosas que no quería. Se pasaba demasiado del presupuesto que me había marcado.

Qué mal. Lo han mezclado todo. Me acerco otra bolsa y dentro descubro un par de vaqueros anchos de Diesel. Vale, esto no estaba en ningún montón. Sigo inspeccionando todas las bolsas y cajas y también encuentro lencería de encaje de todos los diseños y colores imaginables.

A saber cuánto rato después, me veo sentada en el suelo, rodeada de una montaña de ropa, zapatos, bolsos y accesorios. Todos los artículos que me probé están aquí, menos el traje de fiesta.

Todo lo que había en el montón de cosas que quería, en el de cosas que no quería y en el de cosas que tenía que pensarme, además de muchas otras que no me había probado. Debe de ser un error, porque está incluso el vestido escotado de Chloé, y Harry jamás me habría comprado algo así voluntariamente.

Aunque la verdad es que me encanta.

¡Madre mía! Me dejo caer sobre la ropa y me quedo mirando los techos altos del ático. Esto es demasiado; el traje, el collar, el anillo, y ahora todo esto. Me siento totalmente abrumada, y algo asfixiada. No quiero todo esto. Sólo lo quiero a él, sin el pasado, sin las demás mujeres y sin Viktor dando por saco.

—Hola, nena. —El rostro atractivo y húmedo de Harry aparece flotando ante mis ojos—. Te estaba esperando. ¿Qué hacías? —dice con voz tristona.

Rebufo y señalo el mercadillo de ropa de marca que tengo a mi alrededor. ¿Es que acaso no la ve? Mira en la dirección que indico sin inmutarse al ver los montones y montones de ropa femenina que me rodean.

—Ah, ¿ya ha llegado? —se limita a decir. Echo los brazos hacia atrás exasperada y él exhala imitando mi gesto dramático antes de echarse a mi lado—. Mírame —me ordena con voz suave. Me vuelvo hacia su rostro y una bocanada de su aliento fresco golpea mi cara—. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Esto es demasiado —protesto—. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Sonríe y sus ojos brillan de placer.

—Me alegro, pero nunca he tenido a nadie con quien compartir mi dinero, Ginny. Por favor, dame ese gusto.

—La gente va a pensar que me caso contigo por tu dinero —replico. Ya he oído algo parecido.

—Me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense. Sólo lo que pensemos tú y yo. —Se pone de lado y me tira de la cadera para que haga lo propio de cara a él—. Así que cállate.

—No te va a quedar dinero si sigues gastándotelo como lo hiciste ayer —gruño. Si Zoe trabaja a comisión, probablemente pueda retirarse después del despilfarro de Harry.

—Ginny, he dicho que te calles.

—Oblígame —lo desafío con una media sonrisa.

Y lo hace.

Se echa sobre mí y me devora entre media tienda de ropa de mujer de Harrods.


	26. CAPITULO 26

**HOLA A TODOS.**

 **ME HAGO PRESENTE DESPUES DE BASTANTE TIEMPO DE NO COMENTAR NADA, EL MOTIVO ES POR QUE LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO ES UNA ADAPTACION. HOY COMENTO DE NUEVO PORQUE QUIERO TOMARME EL TIEMPO DE CONTESTAR UN COMENTARIO.**

CELTAPOTTER: PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERTE POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE PASARTE POR MI PERFIL Y LEER LAS HISTORIAS QUE HE PUBLICADO. QUIERO ACLARARTE QUE LA HISTORIA DE LA PASIÓN NO ES MÍA, DE HECHO AL PRINCIPIO DE LA PASIÓN (PRIMERA PARTE) LO COMENTE. NO HE DICHO EL NOMBRE DEL LIBRO Y DEL AUTOR. COMENTE QUE LO HARÍA AL FINAL DE LOS LIBROS. A MI TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTA LAS DESCRIPCIONES DE LAS RELACIONES ERÓTICAS, ES POR ESO QUE ME DECIDÍ ADAPTARLO CON EL FIN DE HACERLO LLEGAR A MAS LECTORES. Y SI, SOY CONSCIENTE QUE MUCHAS MUJERES MUEREN POR LA VIOLENCIA QUE APLICAN LOS HOMBRES CONTRA ELLAS, Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO, PERO EN MI OPINIÓN HOY EN DÍA LAS MUJERES TENEMOS LA CAPACIDAD DE DECIDIR ESTAR O NO EN UNA RELACIÓN. POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO APRUEBO, PERO UN PASO PARA CAMBIAR ESTOS HECHOS ES NO QUEDARNOS CALLADAS Y DENUNCIAR. EN EL CASO DE ESTA HISTORIA HARRY ES POSESIVO, CONTROLADOR, PERO A MI PUNTO DE VISTA NO HA LLEGADO A VIOLENTAR FÍSICAMENTE A GINNY, SE QUE EN CIERTO GRADO LO HA HECHO PATOLÓGICAMENTE PERO NUESTRA GINNY LO HA PERMITIDO Y CONTINUA CON EL. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE POR ESTE TEMA CREO AMPLIA MENTE QUE SI TODAS LAS MUJERES PENSÁRAMOS COMO TU LA VIOLENCIA SE TERMINARÍA, PERO TAMBIÉN CREO QUE NUESTRAS ACCIONES SE DEFINEN POR NUESTRAS DECISIONES, NO CREO QUE SE DEFINA POR LOS LIBROS Y SI ES ASI PUES CREO QUE EL PROBLEMA SOMOS LAS LECTORAS Y NO LOS LIBROS. NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU OPINIÓN Y PREOCUPACIÓN QUE POR SUPUESTO TOMO EN CUENTA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERME.

 **CAPITULO 26**

Entro en el dormitorio tras una ducha fresca y sacudo la cabeza al ver a Harry tumbado boca arriba en medio de la cama, vestido sólo con unos bóxeres blancos ajustados y dejando patente con la expresión que no le hace gracia que salga. Me siento delante del espejo de cuerpo entero y empiezo a secarme el pelo. Nos hemos pasado todo el día trasladando la montaña de ropa y accesorios al piso de arriba.

Ahora tengo mi propio lado en el inmenso armario vestidor, y también tenía a un hombre muy feliz, hasta que he empezado a prepararme para mi noche de fiesta con Luna. El buen humor no le ha durado mucho, pero Michael y Hermione van a salir con nosotras también, y tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Luna, así que estoy deseando que llegue la hora, y Harry va a tener que aprender a compartirme.

Termino de secarme el pelo, apago el secador y oigo un montón de resoplidos y bufidos provenientes de la cama. Se está comportando como un crío, así que no hago caso y me dirijo al cuarto de baño para ponerme crema y maquillarme. Cuando me estoy aplicando la máscara de pestañas, entra como si tal cosa y se tumba sobre el diván dejando escapar un dramático suspiro.

Reclina con descaro su cuerpo definido y cruza los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, lo que acentúa todavía más los magníficos músculos de su cuerpo. Intento hacer como que no está, pero ver cómo se pasea con unos bóxeres blancos ajustados de Armani es algo difícil de ignorar. Lo está haciendo adrede.

Salgo corriendo del baño para ponerme la ropa interior y vestirme. Eso podría llevarme un tiempo, sobre todo bajo la mirada crítica de Harry, pero todavía no he llegado a mi recién asignado cajón de la ropa interior cuando me agarra y me tira sobre la cama, sin la toalla. Debería haberlo imaginado; va a placarme para marcarme y no me dejará salir hasta que su esencia esté por todo mi cuerpo. Ya ha hecho esto antes.

Me pone de rodillas con las piernas separadas y me agarra de la cintura.

—No te vas a correr —gruñe. Acerca los dedos a mi sexo y empieza a moverlos para prepararme.

La repentina invasión me obliga a hundir la cara en la ropa de cama para amortiguar el grito. Va a dejarme al borde del orgasmo otra vez, lo sé.

—Esto es para mi propio beneficio, no para el tuyo —asegura entre dientes.

Empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi ano y yo gimo de desolación contra la cama. Esto es una auténtica tortura. Sabe perfectamente lo que se hace. Mi cuerpo entero se tensa ante su tacto.

—Relájate, Ginny. No quiero hacerte daño. —Me mete los dedos y, por acto reflejo, mis músculos

se tensan para e itar su invasión.

Lanzo un grito.

—¡Relájate! —chilla, y yo espero que mi cuerpo lo obedezca, pero no lo hace. Se resiste ante el hecho inevitable de que Harry parará antes de que estalle. No quiero salir esta noche con una presión insoportable entre las piernas. Quiero estar saciada y relajada, y él puede hacer que lo esté.

¡El puto culo! Siento que se coloca en la entrada.

Me quejo.

—Maldita sea, Ginny —dice con exasperación—. Deja de resistirte.

—Vas a dejarme a medias, ¿verdad? No vas a dejar que acabe —jadeo, desesperada.

—Eso pretendo, nena. —Me da una palmada en el trasero—. ¡Relájate!

—¡No puedo! —Una oleada de dolor se extiende por mi cuerpo a causa del rápido manotazo. Él grita de frustración ante mi inconformidad y acerca la mano a mi vulva para acariciarme con los dedos.—¡Ahhhhh!

Me relajo al instante. El tacto de sus dedos hace estallar todos mis sentidos y me obliga a echarme hacia adelante. Está pulsando el botón con el que tiene contacto directo. Me ahogo en una oleada de inmenso placer y empiezo a acercarme a un intenso clímax a toda velocidad. Intento retener su mano, pero aparta los dedos.

—¡No! —grito de pura frustración.

—Sí.

Vuelve a meterme los dedos y a rozarme con el pulgar la punta del clítoris, obligándome a empujar hacia atrás en un intento desesperado de obtener más fricción. Vuelve a sacarlos y extiende toda mi humedad por la raja de mi trasero.

—¡No, Harry! —Siento cómo su firme polla empuja contra el orificio—. ¡Por favor!

—Sabes que te encanta, Ginny. —Empuja y me penetra a un ritmo lento y controlado—. ¡JODER!

Quiero gritar de rabia y de frustración, pero eso no evita que empuje hacia atrás para recibirlo hasta el final. Sé que no voy a correrme, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Harry jadea, me agarra de la cintura y se clava muy adentro en mi interior dejándome sin respiración.

—¡Joder! —grito cuando me llena por completo. Empuja hacia adelante y constato que piensa cumplir su palabra.

—Joder, Ginny —jadea—. Me encanta estar dentro de ti, nena. —Empuja más aún y deja escapar un largo gemido mientras yo me concentro en controlar mi respiración entrecortada—. Cógete a la cabecera.

Respiro hondo y levanto los brazos para agarrarme a una de las barras de madera. Suelto un alarido. El cambio de posición permite que me penetre más profundamente. Se queda quieto mientras sigo sus órdenes y me acaricia la espalda con suavidad. Los fuegos artificiales que amenazan con estallar en mi sexo comienzan a tornarse dolorosos.

—¿Estás bien cogida?

—¡Sí! —respondo secamente, con lo que me gano una nueva palmada en el trasero.

Voy a gritar de frustración, y eso que ni siquiera ha terminado conmigo. ¿Por qué coño no detengo esto?

Oigo que contiene la respiración y empieza a salir. La presión disminuye ligeramente, pero entonces me empuja hacia adelante y vuelve a hundirse en mí con una potente estocada. Grito de nuevo.

—¡Agárrate bien, Ginny! —Repite el delicioso movimiento y yo tenso las manos y apoyo la frente sobre mi antebrazo.

—¡Por favor, Ginny! —le ruego.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —pregunta con voz lujuriosa y sedienta.

—Sí.

—Te gusta que folle con fuerza, ¿verdad, Ginny?

—¡Sí!

—Sí, sé que te gusta.

Levanta las manos de mis caderas y me agarra de los hombros antes de embestirme de nuevo una y otra y otra vez, gritando de placer con cada arremetida. Entonces baja la mano hasta mi sexo y acaricia mi tembloroso clítoris con los dedos.

Yo grito, clavo los dientes en mi brazo de desesperación y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas con una mezcla de placer infinito y de dolorosas puñaladas. Siento que estoy cerca del clímax y, en un furioso intento de conseguirlo, empujo hacia atrás contra él con incesantes movimientos.

—De eso, nada —ruge. Aparta los dedos y saca la polla de mi culo.

Grito de rabia y él me quita las manos de la cabecera, me da la vuelta y me tumba sobre la cama. Se sube a horcajadas sobre mi estómago, me atrapa los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo con las rodillas y empieza a frotarse la verga con la mano arriba y abajo. No quiero mirar.

—¡Abre los ojos, Ginny! —grita, y me agarra de la cadera, provocando que deje escapar un grito y que me retuerza debajo de él.

—¡Eres un cabrón! —le digo mientras le lanzo la peor de mis miradas—. ¡Pienso cogerme el pedo del siglo esta noche!

—No lo harás.

Continúa masturbándose encima de mí mientras miro, con los ojos oscuros y cargados de excitación. Los músculos de su cuello empiezan a tensarse. Aprieto los labios. ¡No pienso abrir la boca!

Se inclina hacia adelante, se agarra con la mano libre a la cama y se corre sobre mis pechos con un alarido que resuena por toda la habitación. Jadea encima de mí y decelera sus movimientos mientras yo me retuerzo en vano. Me ha cubierto las tetas con su semen de advertencia, llevo el pelo revuelto, probablemente tenga que volver a maquillarme, y estoy a punto de estallar por la inmensa presión que siento entre las piernas. No me siento en absoluto contenta.

—¿Quieres correrte? —pregunta mirándome a los ojos con la frente repleta de sudor.

—¡Voy a salir! —ladro para dejar claro que no pienso volver a negociar sobre eso. ¡Ni hablar!

—Eres muy testaruda. —Se agacha y me pasa la palma de la mano por todo el pecho, extendiendo su esencia por cada milímetro de mi torso—. Mi misión aquí ha terminado —dice con una media sonrisa antes de inclinarse y pegar los labios a los míos.

Abro la boca de manera involuntaria y acepto los ansiosos lametones de su lengua, gimiendo y suplicando más, pero entonces se retira y yo sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro y me pongo boca abajo. Se echa a reír y me da una palmada en el culo antes de levantarse de la cama.

—No te duches.

—¡No me da tiempo! —le grito a la espalda mientras se recoloca los calzoncillos.

Grito y me revuelvo en la cama durante unos instantes. No sé qué voy a conseguir con eso, aparte de despeinarme y lograr que se me corra todo el maquillaje. No puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer. Pero ¿qué digo? Claro que puedo creerlo. Este tío es irracional e imposible.

¡En fin! Salto de la cama y me dispongo a arreglarme. Mis rizos secados al aire se han transformado en una maraña morena y tengo las mejillas sonrojadas. Cualquiera diría que acabo de echar un polvo, lo que es irónico, porque no ha sido así. Al menos no en el sentido más satisfactorio.

Aprieto los muslos, gruño y cojo una toalla pequeña para secarme los restos de Harry del pecho. Es imposible limpiar el inmenso chupetón que me ha hecho antes en la teta. No podré ponerme nada escotado esta noche, y no sólo por esa mancha roja.

¡Maldito controlador!

Vuelvo a maquillarme, me visto y bajo la escalera con todo el sigilo de que soy capaz. Pienso dirigirme directamente a la puerta y, con un poco de suerte, tardará un rato en darse cuenta de que me he ido. Inspecciono el espacio diáfano del ático y no lo veo, así que me acerco de puntillas a la cocina y asomo la cabeza por el pasillo. ¿Dónde está?

—¡Ni de coña vas a salir con eso puesto!

Mis piernas ponen de inmediato la quinta marcha al oír su alarido y corro hacia la puerta. Doy un portazo al salir para entorpecer su persecución y rezo para que el ascensor esté abierto. Doy gracias a todos los santos, entro y pulso el código inmediatamente. Las puertas se cierran justo cuando veo el rostro furioso de Harry a través de la minúscula rendija. Lo saludo con descaro y me vuelvo para mirarme al espejo.

Vale, el vestido gris de Chloé es bastante provocativo, pero me hace unas piernas fantásticas, aunque esté feo que yo lo diga. Él se lo ha buscado.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y atravieso a gran velocidad el vestíbulo con el suelo de mármol mientras busco las llaves en mi bolso. Necesita ponerse algo de ropa y esperar a que el ascensor vuelva a subir hasta el ático, así que tengo tiempo.

—¡Hola, Clive! —canturreo mientras paso por delante de él y salgo del edificio. Pulso el botón en el mando del coche y corro por el aparcamiento.

Lo oigo antes de verlo. Me vuelvo y veo cómo sale corriendo del vestíbulo del Lusso con cara de pocos amigos. Aprieto los labios con fuerza para evitar reírme. Parece que vaya a matar a alguien.

Se dirige hacia mí a toda velocidad, descalzo y magníficamente desnudo, a excepción de los calzoncillos blancos. Permanezco donde estoy. Sabía que no conseguiría salir con este vestido. Me alcanzaría aquí o en el bar, iba a arrastrarme hasta casa y a ponerme algo que fuera más de su gusto.

Me agarra, me carga sobre los hombros, levanta la mano para sujetarme el vestido de manera que no se me vea el culo y vuelve a llevarme de nuevo al Lusso.

—Maldita suerte la mía, que he ido a enamorarme perdidamente de la mujer más imposible de todo el maldito universo. Buenas tardes, Clive.

—Señor Potter —saluda el conserje sin prestarnos mucha atención—. Hola, Ginny.

—¡Hola, Clive! —canturreo entre risas. Harry entra en el ascensor e introduce el código mientras masculla entre dientes.

—¿Todavía no has cambiado el código? —Le paso la palma de la mano por la espalda, se la meto por debajo de los calzoncillos y le doy un pequeño apretón.

—Cállate, Ginny —me ordena.

—¿Somos amigos?

—¡No! —Me da una palmada en el culo y yo grito—. No juegues conmigo, preciosa. A estas alturas deberías saber que yo siempre gano.

—Lo sé. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, pero eres terriblemente puñetera.

Paramos tardísimo frente a la casa de Luna, después de haber conseguido que Harry haya aprobado que salga con un vestido de color rosa palo de Ponte y unos zapatos a juego, aunque casi me esposa a la cama de nuevo al ver que me había dejado el anillo de compromiso sobre la mesilla de noche.

Había olvidado ponérmelo, pero él se ha encargado de colocármelo de nuevo. Al menos he conseguido convencerlo de dejar el collar en la caja fuerte. Ya me siento bastante incómoda con este pedrusco enorme en el dedo. Si me pusiera también el collar, acabaría al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Luna sale corriendo de casa y Harry baja del coche para que ella suba atrás.

—¡Vaya! Éste me gusta mucho más que el Porsche —dice, y se acomoda en el asiento trasero—. No le digáis a Samuel que he dicho eso. Bueno, enséñamelo.

—¿Qué? —Me vuelvo para mirar a la cara a mi exaltada amiga.

Ella se queda helada y mira a Harry con temor.

—Mierda.

—No pasa nada —la tranquiliza.

Lo miro con la boca abierta.

—¿Ella lo sabía?

—Necesitaba uno de tus anillos para saber la medida. —Se encoge de hombros y centra la atención en la carretera.

Luna suspira de alivio.

—¿Lo sabías? —le digo con tono recriminatorio.

—Sí. ¿Ha sido romántico? Enséñamelo. —Me hace un gesto para que le muestre la mano.

Me echo a reír con ganas. Harry me mira con el rabillo del ojo y con los labios apretados formando una línea recta mientras va esquivando el tráfico.

—Sí, ha sido romántico —resoplo. «Si te parece que es romántico que te esposen y te obliguen a tragarte el semen, entonces lo ha sido.» Le muestro la mano.

—¡Joder! —Me la agarra con las dos suyas y se acerca el diamante a la cara—. Menudo pedrusco. ¿Cuándo es la boda? —Me suelta la mano, coge su bolso y saca un espejito—. Joder, Ginny, ¿se lo has dicho ya a tus padres?

Luna ha tocado sin querer dos temas peliagudos. Discutiremos la fecha de la boda como adultos en breve, y en cuanto a mis padres..., bueno, todavía no sé qué hacer.

—No lo sé, y no —contesto.

Harry se revuelve en su asiento y me mira con disgusto. Yo hago como si nada. No voy a entrar en eso ahora. Me vuelvo y miro a Luna.

—¿Qué tal anoche? —pregunto tranquilamente.

—Genial —contesta sin dar más detalles, y continúa mirando el espejo.

—¿A qué hora os fuisteis? —insisto.

—No me acuerdo. —Hace un mohín frente al espejo y desvía sus enormes ojos azules en mi dirección—. ¿Este interrogatorio tiene alguna razón de ser?

Harry se ríe por lo bajo.

—Creo que Ginny quiere saber si os divertisteis en el piso de arriba después de que nosotros nos fuéramos —aclara. Le lanzo una mirada asesina y él arquea una ceja. ¿Hace falta ser tan directo?

Luna le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Eso, amigo mío, no es asunto vuestro. Bueno, sí lo es, pero no. —Se echa a reír de nuevo y yo me quedo estupefacta.

Me vuelvo y niego con la cabeza, consternada. Estoy rodeada de chalados.

Harry se detiene delante del Baroque y sale del coche para dejar que Kate baje.

—¡Voy pidiendo las bebidas! —anuncia ella, y entra danzando en el bar.

Harry espera a que me aproxime a la acera. Está enfadado otra vez y no se me escapa el detalle de que acaba de hacerle un gesto al portero.

Cuando estoy lo bastante cerca, me estrecha contra su pecho y absorbe la esencia de mi cabello.

—No bebas.

—No lo haré.

Se aparta y apoya la frente en la mía.

—Lo digo en serio.

—No voy a beber —le aseguro. No pienso discutir. Si lo hiciera sólo conseguiría que volviera a meterme en su coche de regreso al Lusso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Pasaré luego a recogerte. Llámame.

Me aparta el pelo de la cara y me besa intensamente para marcar su propiedad. Llevo un diamante enorme en la mano, creo que eso ya lo dice todo. Parece tan abatido que casi me dan ganas de irme con él, pero tenemos que superar esa ansiedad tan irracional que siente cuando estoy en otra parte que no sea con él.

Le cojo la cara y beso su mejilla cubierta por una barba de dos días.

—Te llamaré. Ve a correr o algo —digo.

Lo dejo en la acera y rezo para mis adentros para que vaya a casa, se ponga el chándal y dé doce vueltas por los parques reales. Sonrío con dulzura al portero mientras entro y él me saluda con la cabeza y también me sonríe como si lo supiera todo. ¡Esto es absurdo!

Luna está en la barra con Michael y Hermione, que ya tienen sus bebidas. Ella está algo menos cabreada, y Tom parece encantado de verme. Lleva, una ridícula camisa de rayas rosa y amarillas.

—¡Ginny! —exclama—. ¡Vaya, qué vestido tan fabuloso! —canturrea mientras me lo acaricia.

—Gracias. —Sabe Dios cuál habría sido su reacción si me hubiera dejado puesto el gris.

—¿Qué quieres beber, Ginny? —pregunta Hermione por encima del hombro.

—¡Vino! —exclamo, desesperada, y los tres se echan a reír.

Nos sentamos a una mesa y le doy tranquilamente el primer sorbo a mi copa de vino. Dejo escapar un suspiro de placer y cierro los ojos agradecida. Está riquísimo.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué diablos es eso? —Tom se abalanza sobre la mesa, me agarra la mano y empieza a babear encima de mi nuevo amigo—. ¿El adonis?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Estoy loca por él.

—Pero si sólo lo conoces desde hace..., ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes? —El tono de Hermione me encoleriza —. Y además regenta un club de sexo.

—¿Y? —espeto, totalmente a la defensiva.

—Y nada, sólo era un comentario —recula resoplando ante mi hostilidad, y vuelve a dejarse caer sobre su butaca.

—¿Y cuándo ha ocurrido esto? La última vez que lo vi sólo estabas acostándote con él —dice

Michael recordando mis palabras.

—Bueno, pues ahora voy a casarme con él. —Recojo la mano y me refugio en mi copa de vino.

Soy consciente del exhaustivo interrogatorio que me espera tanto por parte de mis padres como de Percy. No necesito el de mis amigos también. Ah, y Percy vuelve mañana. Con todo lo que ha acontecido los últimos días, se me había olvidado por completo. Una oleada de culpabilidad me invade por haber pasado por alto el regreso de mi hermano, pero pronto es sustituida por una punzada de emoción y, después, igual de rápido, por el temor. ¿Qué opinará de todo esto? Miro por encima de mi copa y veo que Luna me sonríe para infundirme seguridad.

—Simplemente ha pasado —musito.

—¿Cómo está Drew? —dice Luna dirigiéndose a Hermione.

No sé si es una pregunta adecuada. Visto el mal humor que se gasta Hermione y tras saber que

Drew la había invitado a La Mansión, sumado al hecho de que ella no lo acompañaba anoche, no creo que la respuesta vaya a ser muy positiva, pero agradezco el intento de desviar la conversación de mi amiga.

—Y yo qué sé —responde ella con altanería—. No pienso volver a verlo. He quedado con otra persona.

—¿Esta noche? —pregunta Michael, perplejo, inclinándose sobre la mesa con expresión acusadora.

—Sí —responde ella.

Michael resopla y vuelve a su silla.

—¡Vale, pues muchas gracias! ¡Vas a dejarme tirado! —exclama.

Miro a Luna, y veo que tiene la misma expresión que creo tener yo: divertida. A Hermione casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver el cabreo de Michael.

—¡Tú no tienes ningún problema en dejarme tirada cuando se te ofrece un poco de acción! —le reprocha con razón.

Michael ha dejado a Hermione tirada en numerosas ocasiones cuando otro tío le ha lanzado una mirada prometedora.

—Aun así, la semana tiene siete días, podrías haber elegido otro. ¿Y de quién se trata? — Remueve su piña colada y hace todo lo posible por aparentar aburrimiento.

—El amigo de un amigo —dice.

Me alegra ver que parece sincera y que ha superado su historia con el airoso Drew. Esa relación no tenía ningún sentido.

—Ah, ahí está. —Se levanta—. ¡Nos vemos!

Se dirige hacia un tipo bastante normalito de mediana estatura que está en la barra y ambos se saludan con un beso incómodo en la mejilla y un apretón de manos. Ella le dice algo al oído y él asiente antes de marcharse. Hacen bien. De lo contrario, estaríamos toda la noche observando el progreso de la cita y Michael no pararía de criticarlos.

—Vaya —resopla él—. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora riendo, charlando de todo un poco y bebiendo. Es estupendo. Esto me recuerda por qué tengo que discutir con mi hombre imposible sobre este asunto. Necesito a mis amigos, sobre todo a Luna. Con Michael aquí, todavía no he tenido la ocasión de ponerla al día sobre Viktor y Coral ni de interrogarla sobre La Mansión y sus últimas visitas allí.

—¿Y cómo está Sam? —Michael centra la atención en Luna.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Todavía quieres tirártelo? —bromea guiñándome el ojo.

Michael se pone rojo como un tomate y le lanza a Luna una mirada de odio muy afeminada. Me sorprende que esté tan pillado por el joven tranquilo, relajado y adicto a la diversión que es Sam.

—No —refunfuña, y cruza las piernas en un gesto totalmente gay—. Sólo preguntaba por educación. ¿Cómo está Harry?

Tengo la copa pegada a los labios, lista para inclinarla y dar un trago, cuando formula la pregunta. No puedo evitar el tema de que voy a casarme con él durante toda la noche. Todo el mundo sabe que es un tipo imposible, pero sólo conmigo. Los que están presentes en esta mesa (y también otros que no están) lo han visto en acción alguna vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿También te lo quieres tirar a él? —salta Luna en tono de burla. Yo empiezo a descojonarme y Tom la mira con la boca abierta.

Nos observa muy disgustado.

—¿Es la noche de meterse con Michael o qué?

—Eso parece —digo, y levanto mi copa—. Michael, Harry te absorbería... hasta la... médula —digo, muy seria.

—¡Ginny! —exclama.

—¡Venga ya! Yo tengo que escuchar tortuosas historias sobre tus encuentros sexuales.

Luna se echa a reír.

—Si vais a empezar a hablar de la vida sexual de Tom, yo me voy a fumarme un piti. —Se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la zona de fumadores.

—Necesito ir al servicio —gruñe Michael.

Se marcha a los aseos y me deja ahí observando a la gente, un pasatiempo que suele gustarme, pero entonces Dean aparece en mi campo de visión y me agacho ligeramente.

«¡Mierda!»

De repente, el anillo me arde en la carne del dedo y empiezo a sudar. No respondí al mensaje que me mandó pidiéndome disculpas y ahora sé que el muy capullo ha vuelto a llamar a mis padres.

Justo cuando creía que había conseguido esquivarlo, sus ojos pequeños y brillantes se clavan en mí y me hundo en el taburete mientras se acerca. Oteo el bar, preocupada por si el portero me está vigilando.

Vuelvo a mirar a Dean y veo que el ojo morado se le está curando. Aplaudo a Harry mentalmente y de repente me arrepiento de no haber cedido a sus deseos y haberme quedado en casa con él.

—Ginny —me saluda alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiese estado diciéndoles a mis padres un montón de sandeces, entre ellas, que Harry es alcohólico, lo que me recuerda al instante que sabe que tiene un problema.

Un momento. Harry no es alcohólico. Bloqueo la parte de mi cerebro que intenta convencerme de que quizá esté negando la evidencia.

—Dean, creo que será mejor que te largues —digo con firmeza.

—¿Qué? —Parece realmente confuso—. Ginny, por favor, escúchame. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Me comporté como un auténtico capullo. Me lo merecía todo.

Se revuelve incómodo y mira su vaso de cerveza vacío.

—Si estás saliendo con otra persona, lo asumo —dice tranquilamente—. Me destroza pensarlo, pero lo acepto.

Mantengo las manos ocultas debajo de la mesa para esconder el anillo. Tengo que preguntárselo, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Harry?

Levanta la mirada del vaso.

—Entonces ¿aún estás con él?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Dean. ¿Y por qué llamaste a mis padres para contarles toda esa mierda?

—¿Es mierda? —replica.

—¿Con quién has hablado?

—Con nadie. —No me mira a los ojos, pero entonces apoya los codos sobre la mesa y se acerca demasiado—. Ginny, aún quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Me pongo tensa y desvío la mirada hacia la entrada para comprobar que no me están espiando.

¿Qué le contesto? Acaba de decirme que lo aceptaba todo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirle que no tiene nada que hacer?

Me entran ganas de besar a Michael cuando vuelve de los aseos y le lanza a Dean una mirada lasciva.

Él se aparta de golpe de la mesa cuando lo ve aparecer y tira mi bolso al suelo. Su nivel de intolerancia hacia mi amigo gay no ha mejorado. Salto de mi taburete.

—¡Ay, querida! —Tom se agacha y me ayuda a recoger mis posesiones desperdigadas—. ¡Sigue estando bueno! —me susurra en el suelo.

—No, no lo está. —Pongo cara de asco.

Ahora mismo me parece que Dean está de todo menos bueno. Me crispa los nervios. Me levanto y veo que se aleja con la mano levantada como diciendo «Nos vemos luego».

—Uy, ¡¿adónde va?! —exclama Michael dando una fuerte patada en el suelo.

—Espero que a tirarse por un precipicio —mascullo sin piedad entre dientes.

Me acabo el vino de un solo trago. Después de ver a Dean no me vendría mal tomarme otra.

—¡Dean está aquí! —Luna se lanza sobre su taburete—. Y lleva un ojo morado. ¡Bravo por Harry!

—En fin, ha sido un placer, chicas, pero necesito un poco de acción esta noche y no creo que vaya a encontrarla aquí. —Michael ojea con disgusto el local lleno de hombres heterosexuales—. Me voy al

Route Sixty. ¿Os venís? —pregunta, esperanzado.

—¡No! —gritamos Luna y yo al unísono, y nos quedamos partiéndonos de risa mientras Michael se marcha del bar en busca de acción.

—¿Te ha dicho algo esa serpiente? —pregunta Luna cuando deja de reírse.

—Lo ha intentado.

Estoy a punto de acercarme a la barra cuando Michael vuelve corriendo y se estrella contra la mesa. No para de resoplar y Luna y yo lo miramos extrañadas.

Finalmente, su respiración se estabiliza.

—¡No os vais a creer a quién acabo de ver.

—¿A quién? —pregunta Luna antes de que yo tenga oportunidad de articular palabra.

—A Cho. —En su rostro aparece una enorme sonrisa y mira hacia atrás por encima de su hombro antes de volverse de nuevo hacia nosotras—. Lleva minifalda y escote. Una minifalda muy corta y estrecha y un escote muy pronunciado. ¡Tiene una cita!

—¿Qué? —digo, algo sorprendida, pero no por la ropa. Me sorprende porque el jueves parecía que iba a suicidarse.

—¿Qué? ¿La simplona de Cho? ¿La aburrida de la oficina? —pregunta Luna.

—Sí —confirmo—. Michael, deja en paz a la chica. —Vuelvo a coger mi copa y recuerdo que iba a ir a por otra.

—¡Voy a hacerle una foto! —Tom sale de nuevo del bar sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo.

—Voy a por otra ronda. —Me levanto del taburete y cojo el monedero—. ¿Lo mismo?

—¿Hace falta que me lo preguntes? —Luna pone los ojos en blanco y sacude el vaso vacío.

Me acerco a la barra colándome entre la gente y mientras espero mi turno atraigo la atención de un baboso fornido que lleva una coleta. Ignoro su mirada lasciva y pido las copas.

—Hola, ¿te invito a algo?

Lo miro y sonrío con cortesía.

—No, gracias.

—Venga, sólo una copa —insiste, y se acerca aún más.

—No. Acabo de pedir una, pero gracias.

El camarero deja una copa de vino sobre la barra.

—Tengo que ir un momento al almacén, se ha acabado la botella. —Y me deja ahí plantada en la barra con el de la coleta babeándome encima. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero el camarero no parece darse cuenta.

—¿Y si quedamos algún otro día? —Ahora está muy pegado a mí.

—Estoy comprometida con alguien —digo mirando hacia atrás. Es imposible que no haya visto el diamante descomunal que llevo en el dedo. Doy un sorbo al vino.

—¿Y?

Me vuelvo hacia él.

—Y... estoy comprometida con alguien. —Le enseño el anillo y él asiente, pero no se da por vencido. Creo que acabo de hacer que el reto le parezca más interesante.

—Pero él no está aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, por suerte para ti, no —respondo secamente, y me vuelvo de nuevo hacia la barra. Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando veo que el camarero se acerca.

Me sirve el vino de Luna, le entrego un billete y espero que se dé prisa. La mirada lasciva del musculitos este me está poniendo de los nervios. Doy otro largo trago al vino e intento hacer como que no está. Me pongo iracunda cuando el camarero me indica que no tiene cambio. Se aleja hasta el otro extremo de la barra y empieza a mirar en distintas cajas.

El de la coleta se aproxima aún más a mí.

—Si fueras mía, yo no te perdería de vista.

¡Joder!

—Oye, he intentado ser amable. ¡Apártate!

—Creo que podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos —insiste, y me pasa un dedo por el brazo.

Doy un brinco y me enfurezco conmigo misma por mostrar mi exasperación, pero el regreso del camarero me distrae. ¡Menos mal! Me entrega el cambio, cojo corriendo la copa de Luna y me dispongo a escapar de este pulpo. Me vuelvo demasiado bruscamente y se me caen las monedas al suelo.

«¡Mierda!»

Dejo las copas de nuevo sobre la barra, recojo las monedas que tengo a mano y dejo el resto que pueda haber. No estoy tan desesperada. Cojo las bebidas y entonces el tacón se me tuerce, lo que me obliga a tambalearme un poco.

—¡Mierda! —maldigo. Ahora va a pensar que estoy borracha y que soy presa fácil.

Al darme la vuelta me encuentro al capullo de frente.

—¿Estás un poquito piripi, guapa? —dice en tono burlón.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —He intentado ser paciente.

—Vaya, qué carácter. —Se echa a reír y yo me largo y pienso en la suerte que tiene de que Harry no se encuentre aquí. De lo contrario ya estaría hecho papilla en el suelo.

Consigo llegar hasta Luna y coloco las bebidas sobre la mesa con tanta efusividad que derramo gran parte del contenido. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente y me siento en mi taburete, tambaleándome de nuevo. Mi amiga me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Son los zapatos —mascullo.

—¿Estás bien? —Luna se inclina hacia adelante, preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien —le aseguro. No estoy borracha. Éste es sólo mi tercer vino.

—¿Quién era ese gilipollas? —dice señalando con la vista al musculitos mientras bebe un sorbo de su nueva copa de vino.

—Pues eso..., un gilipollas —respondo tajantemente—. Pero olvidémonos de él, tienes cosas que contarme.

—¿Ah, sí? —espeta.

—Sí, y ni se te ocurra darme largas. ¿Qué está pasando?

Luna bebe otro trago de vino y evita mirarme a los ojos.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Empiezo a impacientarme con la actitud de mi amiga. Ella jamás dejaría que evitara su interrogatorio, y yo nunca lo haría. Nos lo contamos todo.

—Hablo de Sam, de ti y de La Mansión.

—¡Fue divertido! —suelta.

—¡No! ¿Cómo eres capaz?

—Sólo me estoy divirtiendo, Ginny. ¿Qué eres? ¿La policía sexual?

Reculo un poco.

—Entonces, ¿todo va bien?

—¡Claro!

—¿Sabes qué? Si yo fuera tú, estaría tocándome el pelo —digo enfurruñada, y doy un largo trago al vino. ¿Cómo puede estar bien? Esta chica es imposible—. Vale, entonces ayúdame tú a mí. Visto que te niegas a abrirte conmigo, voy a contarte mis mierdas, porque yo valoro tu opinión —digo, y sonrío falsamente.

Ella ignora mi pulla y arquea las cejas.

—Parece algo serio.

—Lo es. ¿Te acuerdas del promotor del Lusso? ¿El que quería invitarme a cenar?

Luna asiente.

—Sí, el danés que tenía un atractivo escandinavo.

—Sí, Viktor. Pues resulta que Harry se acostó con su mujer. Se están divorciando.

—¿En serio? —Luna se inclina hacia adelante.

—Sí, y ahora se ha propuesto hacer pagar a Harry por ello, y parece que ha decidido que yo soy la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Tengo que reunirme con él, y sé que no va a ser una reunión de trabajo.

—¡Joder!

—Sí, y la mujer también ha estado dando por saco.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Niego con la cabeza y le doy otro sorbo al vino.

—No lo sé, como tampoco sé qué voy a hacer respecto a esa mujer, la que se presentó en la fiesta del aniversario de La Mansión.

—¿Quién es? —Luna tiene los ojos como platos. No me sorprende, es demasiada información de golpe.

—Coral. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel tipo desagradable que estaba en La Mansión el día que descubrimos el salón comunitario?

—¡Sí! El tipo al que Harry golpeó. Daba miedo, Ginny.

Me echo a reír. No me extraña.

—Pues era su marido. Ella le pidió a Harry que hiciera un trío con ellos. Pero se enamoró de él y dejó a su marido, y ahora no tiene nada. Quiere a Harry. Se presentó en el Lusso y lo llamó por teléfono. A él no le he dicho nada, pero contesté a la llamada e intentó convencerme de que lo dejara.

—¡Qué fuerte! —Luna se deja caer de nuevo sobre su taburete y yo doy otro trago.

Al contarlo en voz alta suena absurdo, ridículo e irreal.

—Entonces ¿Harry participó en un trío? —pregunta.

Hago un mohín tras mi copa de vino.

—Sí, eso parece. —No me lo había planteado. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando aclarar mis sentimientos con respecto al hecho de que Coral estuviera enamorada de mi novio..., mi prometido..., bueno, lo que sea—. ¡Joder! —exclamo mirando a Luna con la boca abierta.

Ella asiente despacio.

—¿Acabas de pensar lo mismo que yo?

Dejo el vino sobre la mesa. Mi mirada desciende desde los ojos abiertos y azules de Luna hasta el suelo y vuelve a ascender. Pero entonces me echo a reír.

—¡No! Vi la cara que ponía mientras Michael lo manoseaba la noche de la inauguración del Lusso. Es imposible que sea bisexual. Ni hablar. —Vuelvo a coger el vino—. Puede haber tríos de dos hombres y una mujer sin que los hombres tengan que tocarse, ¿no?

Doy otro gran trago y recuerdo la escena en el salón comunitario. Los hombres no tenían ningún contacto entre sí. La escena opuesta, una en la que intervienen dos mujeres y un hombre, empieza a abrirse paso en mi cabeza, riéndose de mí. Me paso el dorso de la mano por la frente. Estoy sudando.

No me encuentro bien. Alzo la vista y veo que la cara de Luna se ilumina al ver que alguien se acerca.

No hace falta que me vuelva para saber de quién se trata.

—¡Señoritas!

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Sam sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Se supone que ésta es una noche de chicas, y Luna todavía no me ha dado su parecer respecto a mi desastrosa situación.

Hunde la lengua en la oreja de mi amiga y yo resoplo para mis adentros. Luna jamás dejaría que un hombre invadiera su tiempo de chicas. Levanto el vino y apuro lo que queda, observando con el rabillo del ojo cómo Sam saluda a Luna y ella lo acepta alegremente. Como mañana me cuente que sólo se está divirtiendo con él y que no hay nada más pienso decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas.

—Voy al servicio —los informo.

—Vale —responde ella, distraída.

Me dirijo hacia la entrada, me llevo la mano a la frente y me froto la sien en un intento de aliviar las repentinas punzadas. Mientras me abro paso entre la multitud, el sonido a mi alrededor se transforma en un leve zumbido, y noto que la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas. Camino a través de las borrosas congregaciones de gente y estoy a punto de desmayarme cuando veo que Harry está a tan sólo unos metros de mí, en la entrada del bar.

«¡Mierda!»

Me quedo helada. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dejarme disfrutar de unas merecidas copas de vino. Tengo la vista nublada, pero en sus atractivos rasgos distingo perfectamente su expresión de ira.

No sé por qué. No estoy borracha. Me he bebido unas pocas copas y las he disfrutado. Es él quien tiene problemas con el alcohol, no yo.

Y, con eso en mente, me tambaleo ligeramente de nuevo. Puede que esto se esté sumando a las copas que tomé anoche.

Nos quedamos ahí plantados, mirándonos el uno al otro durante unos instantes, y entonces empieza a avanzar hacia mí. Siento que me flaquean las piernas y me agarro a una mesa. Lo último que veo antes de perder el conocimiento es que su expresión de ira se transforma en completo terror.


	27. CAPITULO 27

CAPITULO 27

—Harry, relájate. Sólo se ha tomado tres copas de vino. No estaba borracha.

Mi mirada se ve atraída por una luz fluorescente y brillante que se encuentra por todas partes. Me siento como si me hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con una barra de hierro varias veces. ¿Dónde coño estoy? Cierro los ojos de nuevo y levanto los brazos para apartarme un mechón de pelo que me hace cosquillas en la mejilla. El suave contacto de mi mano sobre mi cabeza me provoca agudas puñaladas en el cerebro.

—¿Ginny? —dice con voz tranquila agarrándome las manos con fuerza—. Ginny, nena, abre los ojos.

Hago todo lo que puedo, pero me resulta tremendamente doloroso. ¡Joder! ¿Qué coño me pasa?

¿Tengo la peor resaca de mi vida? No recuerdo haber bebido tanto.

—¡¿Quiere alguien contarme qué COÑO está pasando aquí?! —ruge.

Abro los ojos de nuevo y miro el extraño espacio que me rodea. Lo único que me resulta familiar es esa voz iracunda que percibo curiosamente reconfortante, aunque me está haciendo polvo la cabeza.

Levanto la mano y me agarro el cráneo dolorido.

—¿Ginny, nena?

Entorno los ojos intentando centrarme y me encuentro con los suyos, verdes y llenos de preocupación. El calor de su palma acariciándome la cabeza me hace gruñir. Me hace daño.

—Hola —chirrío. Tengo la garganta seca y rasposa.

—¡Joder, menos mal! —Me llena la cara de besos y yo lo aparto. No puedo respirar.

—Ginny, chica, ¿estás bien?

Sigo el sonido de la otra voz familiar y veo a Sam inclinándose sobre mí, más serio que nunca.

¿Qué está pasando?

—¡¿A ti te parece que está bien?! —le grita Harry—. ¡Joder!

—¡Tranquilízate!

También reconozco esa voz. Desplazo mis ojos sensibles por la habitación y veo a Luna sentada en una silla enfrente de mí.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto a pesar de la sequedad en mi garganta. Necesito beber agua.

—Estás en el hospital, nena. —Me acaricia la cara y me besa la frente de nuevo.

¿Qué coño hago en el hospital? Intento incorporarme, pero Harry me lo impide presionándome contra la cama con todas sus fuerzas.

—Necesito ir al servicio —gruño tratando de zafarme de él.

Aparto sus persistentes brazos de un golpe y me siento, levantando al instante las manos para agarrarme la cabeza cuando toda la fuerza de la gravedad recae sobre mi cerebro. ¡Joder! Sí que es la peor resaca de mi vida. Gruño y cruzo las piernas delante de mí, apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos.

—Yo la acompaño —se ofrece Luna—. Vamos, Ginny.

—¡De eso, ni hablar!

Pongo los ojos en blanco al oír esa voz irracional que tanto amo y espero a que Luna le replique, pero no lo hace.

—Estoy bien —digo, irritada. Puedo ir al puto cuarto de baño sola.

Me vuelvo hacia un lado de la cama y bajo los pies al suelo. Los tacones han desaparecido.

—A mí no me lo parece, señorita. —Él me coge en brazos desde el borde de la cama—. ¿Qué ha sido de los baños en las habitaciones? —masculla, y me saca al pasillo.

Aquí la luz es aún más brillante. Entorno los ojos ante la cegadora invasión.

—¡Vaya! ¿Ya ha vuelto en sí? —oigo que dice una enfermera.

—Voy a llevarla al servicio —ladra Harry, y continúa avanzando hacia los aseos más cercanos.

—Caballero, por favor, necesitamos una muestra de orina.

Harry se detiene momentáneamente antes de continuar su camino. Una vez en el baño, me deja de pie y me sostiene mientras que con la otra mano coge un poco de papel, lo rocía de spray antibacteriano y limpia el asiento mascullando improperios sobre la salud pública y el servicio de limpieza. Me levanta el vestido, me baja las bragas y me ayuda a sentarme en el váter mientras aguanta un recipiente de plástico debajo de mí.

No siento vergüenza ni pudor. Relajo los músculos de la vejiga y suspiro de alivio conforme disminuye la presión. No puedo creer que esté sentada sobre su brazo mientras él sujeta un orinal debajo de mí.

—¿No tienes miedo escénico? —pregunta con voz suave.

Abro los ojos y veo que está en cuclillas delante de mí, sosteniendo mi muslo con la palma libre.

Parece preocupado y cansado.

—Me has follado por el culo. Esto no es nada en comparación.

—Ginny, ¿quieres hacer el favor de vigilar tu puto lenguaje? —suspira, aunque su voz destila alivio.

Estoy tentada de decirle que coja el spray antibacteriano y me rocíe la boca con él, pero me encuentro demasiado ocupada devanándome los sesos intentando entender cómo he acabado en el hospital. Lo último que recuerdo es a Harry de pie en la puerta del bar, con cara de pocos amigos.

Sé que me preocupó su expresión cuando corría hacia mí, y que me cabreó que fuera incapaz de no dejarme tranquila ni por una noche.

Cojo un poco de papel rasposo y me limpio.

—Ya he terminado. ¿Te he meado encima? —pregunto sin que me importe mucho mientras me pongo de pie y le doy a Harry el tiempo suficiente para que saque el orinal antes de volver a caer sobre el asiento.

Deja el cuenco sobre la cisterna del váter.

—No, dame las manos.

Las extiendo y me las frota con el spray antibacteriano. Me levanta, me sube las bragas, me baja el vestido y vuelve a cogerme en brazos para llevarme de vuelta a la cama del hospital.

—Está en la cisterna del váter —espeta cuando pasamos junto al puesto de enfermeras.

Lo suelto a regañadientes cuando me deja de nuevo sobre la cama dura e incómoda.

—Ginny, ¿qué te ha pasado? —La voz de Luna está cargada de preocupación, algo extraño en ella.

—No lo sé —contesto, y apoyo la espalda contra la cabecera. Tengo mucho sueño otra vez.

—¡Yo sí! —exclama Harry mirándome con ojos acusadores.

Reúno todas mis escasas energías para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—¡No estaba borracha!

—¡Claro, te desmayaste porque estabas sobria, ¿no?! —grita.

Su berrido atraviesa mis sensibles tímpanos y hago una mueca de dolor. Cuando abro los ojos veo que al menos tiene la decencia de parecer arrepentido.

—¡No le grites! —me defiende Luna, cosa que agradezco.

Le lanza una mirada asesina, se mete las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y empieza a pasearse por la habitación. Sam se aparta de su camino. Está demasiado callado tratándose de él.

—Sólo bebió un par de copas de vino. Se ha bebido dos botellas en otras ocasiones y no ha perdido el conocimiento. —Luna se sienta a mi lado y me acaricia el brazo—. ¿Habías comido algo antes?

Pienso.

—Sí —contesto. Harry me estuvo dando de comer todo el día, entre que llevábamos la ropa arriba y me marcaba.

Él deja de pasearse y empieza a morderse el labio con ímpetu.

—¿Estás embarazada? —pregunta mirándome atentamente y volviendo a morderse el labio de nuevo.

«¿Qué?»

—¡No! —exclamo atónita ante su atrevimiento, pero entonces me quedo helada.

«¡Ay, Dios mío!»

Las píldoras. ¡No he ido a por ellas! Siento que voy a desmayarme de nuevo. Y de repente tengo mucho calor. ¡Pero qué estúpida soy! He estado follando como una coneja sin ningún tipo de protección. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Miro a Harry e intento parecer lo más sincera que puedo.

Él me observa con recelo.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí! —Hago un gesto de dolor al oír la estridencia de mi propia voz y tenso el brazo para evitar el acto reflejo que siempre me delata. Harry y el resto de los presentes en la habitación darán por hecho que estoy a la defensiva. No es así, estoy muerta de miedo.

—Sólo era una pregunta —dice, y empieza a pasearse de nuevo.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —pregunta Luna mientras sigue acariciándome el brazo.

Reflexiono sobre toda la noche, pero me cuesta hacer memoria. En lo único que puedo pensar es en cuánto hace que no me tomo las pastillas y en las probabilidades que hay de que esté preñada.

Intento dejar a un lado la preocupación y recordar algo, lo que sea, de lo que sucedió anoche. Recuerdo lo de Dean, pero no pienso contárselo. Entonces me viene a la mente el musculitos baboso de la coleta, pero eso tampoco voy a contárselo. Me encojo de hombros. No hay mucho que pueda decir sin que Harry se ponga hecho una furia. Por favor, no, no puedo estar embarazada.

—Venga, chica. —Sam me coge de la otra mano y empieza a acariciarme la palma con el pulgar —. Intenta hacer memoria.

—No recuerdo nada raro —digo de manera clara y concisa, resistiendo todavía la tentación de juguetear con mi pelo—. ¿Por qué estáis haciendo una montaña de esto? —Apoyo la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada y me arrepiento al instante. Siento como si tuviera un rodamiento de hierro traqueteando dentro.

Harry se acerca al lado de la cama donde se encuentra Sam y le gruñe, lo aparta y me agarra de la mano. Me mira con los ojos entornados de furia.

—¡Ginny, son las cuatro de la mañana! —Cierra los ojos para recobrar la compostura (como si la hubiese tenido en algún momento)—. ¡Has estado inconsciente casi siete horas, así que no me digas que no haga una montaña de esto!

¿Siete horas? ¡Joder! Me he desmayado otras veces, pero sólo durante unos minutos. Siete horas es como toda una noche de descanso. Todas las cabezas de la habitación se vuelven hacia la puerta al oír llegar a la enfermera. ¿Siete horas?

Nos dirige una mirada de desaprobación.

—Sólo se permite un acompañante en la habitación. Tenéis que marcharos.

Miro a Luna y ella mira a Harry, quien la ignora por completo. Es evidente que no piensa moverse de aquí. Le dirijo a mi amiga una mirada de disculpa de parte de don Controlador y ella sacude la cabeza y esboza una pequeña sonrisa indicando que no pasa nada.

—Vamos a por algo de comer. —Mira a Sam y él asiente ante su sugerencia.

Me siento fatal. ¿Llevan toda la noche aquí sólo porque a mí me ha dado un jamacuco? La enfermera acompaña a Luna y a Sam a la salida y se acerca de nuevo a la cama para realizar sus observaciones.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

—Sí, por favor —respondo, agradecida. Estoy seca.

Luego mira a Harry, pero él niega con la cabeza. Creo que preferiría un coñac. Apoya los codos en el borde de la cama, atrapa mi mano entre las suyas y descansa la frente sobre los dedos.

No digo nada. Me ha entrado mucho sueño otra vez, y no tengo fuerzas para lidiar con los interrogatorios de Harry. Apoyo la cabeza y me duermo. Podría estar embarazada, y la idea me aterra.

Va a ponerse hecho una furia.

—Me han dicho que ya se había despertado.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro a un hombre indio vestido con una bata blanca delante de la cama.

—Hola —grazno.

—Soy el doctor Manvi. ¿Cómo se encuentra, Ginny? —Habla un inglés perfecto, sin el más mínimo acento.

—Bien —suspiro, cansada—. Me duele mucho la cabeza, pero aparte de eso estoy bien.

Harry gruñe a mi lado, y lo miro con exasperación. Quiero irme a casa.

—Me alegro. —El doctor Manvi me inspecciona los dos ojos con una luz y vuelve a guardarse la especie de linterna en el bolsillo—. Ginny, ¿qué recuerdas de anoche?

¡Otro con la maldita preguntita!

—No mucho. —Harry me aprieta la mano con más fuerza y me vuelvo hacia él. Su ira sigue siendo evidente. Me encuentro fatal. Esto es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos.

El doctor mira a Harry.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Su marido —responde él de manera tajante sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Abro los ojos de par en par pero él ni se inmuta, del todo tranquilo ante mi evidente regaño silencioso. Se ha olvidado de añadir lo de «futuro».

—Vaya. —El médico repasa mi historial—. Aquí dice «señorita Weasley».

—Nos casamos el mes que viene. —Me atraviesa con la mirada, incitándome a desafiarlo, pero no tengo energías. Apoyo la cabeza amargamente sobre la cama.

—Ah, de acuerdo. —El doctor Manvi parece satisfecho con la explicación de Harry. No puede importarme menos—. Hemos realizado un análisis de orina rutinario. —Coge una silla y la arrastra por el suelo de goma, lo que me arranca otro gesto de dolor—. ¿Cuándo tuvo el último período? —El hombre me mira con ojos compasivos, y yo siento ganas de arrastrarme por la habitación y meterme en el contenedor de residuos sanitarios.

—Hace una semana, más o menos —respondo tranquilamente mirando al techo. No me hace falta mirar a Harry para saber que está crispado.

—Bien, de acuerdo, solemos realizar de manera rutinaria un test de embarazo para determinar qué provocó el desvanecimiento. —Hace una pausa, y yo me preparo para los estragos que va a causar en la habitación el huracán Harry—. No está embarazada.

Levanto la cabeza.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, al menos eso parece, pero si sólo hace una semana desde su último período, podría ser demasiado pronto para saberlo con certeza. —Sonríe amablemente, aunque eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto—. ¿Toma la píldora anticonceptiva, Ginny?

—Sí —respondo prácticamente chillando.

—Entonces podemos decir con total seguridad que no está embarazada.

«¡Mierda!»

—Ginny, es importante que intente recordar algo de lo que sucedió anoche, con quién habló, con quién estuvo.

Harry me transmite su hostilidad a través de las manos, increpándome.

—¿Qué? —interviene—. ¿Qué está intentando decir?

Ni siquiera me molesto en reprenderlo por su falta de respeto, y el doctor Manvi continúa, haciendo la vista gorda.

—Hemos realizado un test más exhaustivo, teniendo en cuenta sus síntomas.

—¿Síntomas? ¿Qué síntomas? —pregunto, totalmente confundida.

El médico inspira hondo y cambia de postura en la silla.

—Hemos hallado restos de Rohypnol en su orina —anuncia con pesar.

—¿QUÉ? —ruge Harry.

Abro los ojos de par en par y el corazón empieza a palpitarme con fuerza. ¿Ésa no es la droga de los violadores? ¡Joder!

Harry se pone de pie bruscamente soltándome la mano. Nerviosa, alzo la vista y veo que está temblando y sudando, transpirando ira.

—¿Ésa no es la droga de los violadores? —le grita al pobre médico.

—Sí. —El doctor Manvi confirma nuestros temores.

El pánico me invade ante el diagnóstico del médico. Esto es terrible. Harry empieza a pasearse por la habitación y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Me cago en la puta! —grita. Veo cómo su camisa negra se infla y se desinfla con violencia cuando se agarra a un mueble de metal cercano.

—Ginny, le aconsejo que lo notifique usted a la policía. Tiene que contarles todo lo que recuerde. —Se vuelve hacia Harry—. Señor, ¿podría confirmar si estuvo sola en algún momento?

Mi mente empieza a repasar la noche. Creo que no lo estuve. Harry se lleva las puntas de los dedos a la sien y comienza a pasearse de nuevo. Va a estallar. Va a ser como un tornado que asolará el hospital. De repente, decirle que podría estar embarazada me parece mejor que esto.

El médico vuelve a mirarme al no obtener respuesta por su parte.

—Tenemos que examinarla para determinar si la violaron.

—¿Qué? —espeto. ¡Joder!

—No estuvo sola —responde Harry, más tranquilo de lo que yo esperaba—. Vi cómo perdía la conciencia y fui corriendo. —Se vuelve hacia mí con ojos atormentados. Me siento vacía de emociones. Creo que estoy en shock.

—¿Está seguro de esto?

—Sí —gruñe Harry.

—Señor, aun así me gustaría examinarla, por si tiene algún cardenal o algún arañazo.

—La he mirado de arriba abajo. No tiene ninguna marca. —Harry se dirige con pasos pesados al otro extremo de la habitación y abre la puerta—. Luna —llama.

Oigo un breve intercambio de palabras abruptas y amortiguadas al otro lado de la puerta. No me cabe duda de que Harry está exigiendo respuestas. El médico me mira confuso, y después mira a Harry, mientras yo continúo intentando acordarme de algo.

Vuelve de nuevo a mi lado.

—Nena, Luna dice que salió a fumar, pero que Michael estaba contigo. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Sí —respondo rápidamente. Me acuerdo perfectamente—. Pero Michael se fue al servicio mientras Luna estaba fumando —añado.

—Vale, ¿y recuerdas qué sucedió durante el tiempo que estuviste sola? —insiste.

—Sí. —No voy a decirle por qué lo recuerdo. Joder, mencionar a Dean sería un tremendo error—. ¿Por qué? —pregunto.

—Porque, Ginny, no quiero que nadie te toque si no es necesario, así que, por favor, haz memoria. —Me aprieta las manos—. Antes de que yo llegara, ¿estabas bien? ¿Te acuerdas de todo?

—Sí.

—Bien —interviene el doctor Manvi—. Pero, señorita, aun así me quedaría más tranquilo sin accediera a que la examinásemos.

—No, sé que no pasó nada. No tengo ninguna magulladura ni ningún corte.

—Si está completamente segura, no puedo forzarla.

—¡Por supuesto que no puede forzarla! —silba Harry.

Joder, quiero salir de inmediato de aquí.

—No pasó nada. Lo recuerdo todo hasta que él llegó. —Miro a Harry—. Me acuerdo de todo — repito con voz temblorosa. Estoy temblando.

Me acaricia la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Lo sé. Te creo.

—De acuerdo. Sus constantes vitales están bien —me informa el doctor Manvi—. Le dolerá la cabeza un rato, pero eso es todo, se recuperará. En cuanto tenga lista el alta podrá irse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —pregunta Harry, furioso de nuevo.

—Señor, estamos en el centro de Londres y es sábado por la noche. No tengo ni idea.

—Voy a llevármela a casa ahora mismo —dice Harry con absoluta determinación. Lo miro y al instante sé que es inútil discutir, no si uno desea seguir viviendo. El doctor Manvi me mira y yo asiento.

Se levanta de la silla.

—Está bien —dice prácticamente suspirando. Es obvio que no está conforme.

Me dejo caer en trance mientras el médico habla con Harry. No oigo nada. Parece todo muy distante. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? No perdí mi bebida de vista ni un instante. Tampoco acepté la copa que me ofrecieron. Tuve mucho cuidado. Joder, ¿qué habría pasado si llego a irme al servicio unos segundos antes y no hubiera visto a Harry en la puerta? Podría haberme quedado inconsciente y ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba. Me podrían haber violado. De repente empiezo a sollozar sin esperarlo y finalmente rompo a llorar.

—Nena, no llores, por favor. —Siento cómo su calidez me atrapa y me estrecha con fuerza mientras mi cuerpo se agita debajo de él—. Nena, me volveré loco si lloras.

Sollozo sin parar mientras me reconforta mascullando maldiciones y ruegos sobre mi cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho —exclamo entre sollozos. No sé qué es lo que siento, tal vez haberlo desafiado y haber salido de todos modos. La verdad es que no lo sé, pero siento remordimientos.

—Ginny, cállate, por favor —me suplica mientras me sostiene con fuerza y me acaricia el pelo. Percibo el frenético ritmo de sus latidos bajo mi oreja.

Cuando por fin me recompongo un poco, me seco las lágrimas y me sorbo los mocos. Debo de estar hecha un asco.

—Estoy bien —digo. Respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarme y lo aparto

—. Quiero irme a casa. —Parezco una niña malcriada.

Empiezo a bajarme de la cama, pero de repente me detiene un muro feroz, alto, fuerte y de ojos verdes. Me coge en brazos y se dirige hacia la puerta, topándose con Luna por el camino.

—Coge sus cosas —le ordena al pasar por su lado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Sam se levanta de la silla del pasillo.

—La han drogado —informa Harry tajantemente. No se detiene a dar más explicaciones.

—¡Joder! —dice Sam, consternado.

Oigo los tacones de Luna siguiéndonos.

—¿Qué? ¿Para violarla?

—Sí, ¡para violarla! —grita Harry mientras continúa avanzando por el pasillo conmigo en brazos —. Voy a llevármela a casa.

Cuando salimos del edificio ya es de día. La invasión de luz natural me obliga a entornar los ojos. Me mete en el DBS y me abrocha el cinturón. Hago una mueca de dolor cuando la puerta se cierra y percibo un murmullo de voces fuera del vehículo. Oigo unos golpecitos suaves en la ventanilla y, cuando me vuelvo, veo a Luna haciéndome un gesto para que la llame. Asiento y apoyo la cabeza contra el cristal mientras Harry sube al coche y deja mis zapatos y mi bolso a mis pies. Cierro los ojos de nuevo y me quedo dormida.

—Arriba. —Abro los ojos y veo que Harry me saca del coche y me lleva en brazos a través del vestíbulo del Lusso.

—¿Señor Potter? —El conserje aparece junto a nosotros mientras Harry se dirige al ascensor que sube hasta el ático—. ¿Va todo bien? —pregunta, preocupado. No es raro verme siendo transportada en sus brazos, así que imagino que debo de tener un aspecto espantoso, y sé que Harry también.

—Estoy bien, Clive. —La puerta del ascensor se cierra y el hombre se queda perplejo y preocupado al otro lado.

Apoyo la cabeza contra la firmeza de Harry y, lo siguiente que sé es que me está metiendo en su inmensa cama. Tengo vagos recuerdos de que me quita el vestido mientras gruñe con desaprobación.

Me doy la vuelta al verme libre de ropa y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando percibo el olor que más me gusta en este mundo: un olor a agua fresca y mentolada. Sé que estoy de vuelta en el lugar al que pertenezco.


	28. CAPITULO 28

CAPITULO 28

—¡Jodeeeeeer! —me desperezo, y es el estiramiento más placentero que jamás haya realizado.

Me encuentro mejor, mucho mejor. Ruedo hasta el otro lado de la cama y la encuentro fría. Me incorporo y estiro el cuello para inspeccionar la habitación. No hay nadie, así que me acerco de mala gana al borde del colchón, apoyo los pies descalzos en la moqueta de color crema y me preparo para marearme en cuanto me levante, pero no sucede nada de eso. Me siento sorprendentemente estable.

Atravieso el dormitorio y me asomo al descansillo. Harry está abajo, sentado en uno de los enormes sillones hablando en voz baja por el móvil. Ya se ha duchado y afeitado y lleva puestos unos vaqueros azul claro. Está desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Me agacho silenciosamente hasta el primer escalón y lo espío a través del cristal curvo que da al gran espacio diáfano. Parece despejado pero preocupado.

—No lo sé —dice en voz baja mientras pellizca la tela del reposabrazos del sillón—. Pero juro por Dios que les voy a arrancar la cabeza. —Levanta la mano del sofá y se frota los ojos con ella—.

Estoy cerca, Ron. De verdad que lo necesito. Joder, qué puta mierda.

¿Va a volver a beber por mi culpa otra vez?

Como si hubiera oído mi pregunta silenciosa, levanta la vista y me ve. Me revuelvo avergonzada en lo alto de la escalera mientras me observa.

—Intenta averiguar algo, Ron. Yo no iré hasta dentro de unos cuantos días... Sí, gracias, grandullón. —El teléfono se desliza por la palma de su mano, pero la mano permanece pegada a su oreja y el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos. Me siento como una auténtica intrusa.

Se retrepa en el sillón y yo me siento en el escalón superior y permanecemos así un buen rato, mirándonos el uno al otro a través del cristal. No sé qué decirle. Parece como si cargara con todo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. ¿Debería marcharme? Sé que quienquiera que me pusiera esa mierda en la bebida ha hecho que mi vida sea un millón de veces más difícil. Quería demostrarle a

Harry que no tenía motivos para ser tan sobreprotector, pero sólo he conseguido empeorarlo todo.

Ahora jamás me perderá de vista.

Mientras reflexiono sobre mi próximo movimiento, se levanta de la butaca y se aproxima al pie de la escalera. Observo cómo asciende lentamente hasta que se encuentra a tan sólo unos pasos por debajo de mí, mirándome. ¿En qué estará pensando? Su expresión oscila entre la ira y la tristeza, y la arruga de su frente parece llevar ahí marcada un buen rato.

—Si vas a gritarme, creo que será mejor que me vaya —digo con la garganta seca.

Lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es aguantar a don Neurótico. Sólo quiero olvidarme de todo esto y dar gracias de que la cosa quedara en un susto. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Ya he gritado suficiente —responde, también él con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Aparto la vista de sus dos imanes y miro mis pies descalzos. No llevo nada puesto más que la ropa interior negra de encaje, y me siento pequeña teniéndolo delante cerniéndose sobre mí de esta manera. Estoy incómoda.

—¿Más o menos? —pregunta.

—No, bien del todo —respondo con insolencia.

Se pone de rodillas un par de escalones por debajo de mí para que estemos a la misma altura, pero sigue mirándome desde arriba. Apoya las manos en el escalón superior a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y yo levanto la vista y lo miro a él.

—Estoy furioso, Ginny —dice con voz suave.

—No estaba borracha —afirmo rotundamente. ¡Joder! No estaba borracha ni de lejos.

—Te dije que no bebieras nada. Sabía que no debería haberte dejado salir.

—Siento curiosidad por saber qué te hace pensar que puedes decidir qué hago o qué dejo de hacer

—respondo, desafiante—. Ya soy mayorcita. ¿De verdad esperas que viva una vida contigo en la que controles cada uno de mis movimientos? —añado con voz tranquila pero firme a través de la aspereza de mi garganta. Necesito que entienda lo que le digo.

Sus labios forman una línea recta y sé que está cavilando.

—Eres mía —dice entre dientes—. Tengo que asegurarme de que estés a salvo.

Bajo la vista suspirando. Sí, soy suya, pero sus objetivos con respecto a mantenerme fuera de peligro son demasiado ambiciosos.

—Antes has dicho que estás cerca. ¿Cerca de qué? —Vuelvo a levantar la vista.

Me mira a los ojos. Debe de saber que lo he oído.

—De nada —responde.

—¿De nada? —digo con tono de incredulidad—. Quieres beber, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que necesitas para superar esta puta mierda.

Abre unos ojos como platos.

—¡Vigila... ese... puto... lenguaje! —dice deteniéndose tras cada palabra—. Esta puta mierda ha sucedido porque anoche saliste y me desobedeciste. —Acerca la cara a la mía—. Si me hubieras hecho caso ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

—¡Lo siento! —espeto, enfadada—. ¡Siento no haberte hecho caso! —Me levanto y lo dejo ahí arrodillado en la escalera—. ¿Siento que tengas la necesidad de ahogarte en vodka por mi culpa!

Está claro que soy perjudicial para tu salud. Pero tranquilo, que por mí ya no vas a sufrir más.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo al dormitorio, temblando literalmente de ira. He oído cómo se lo confesaba a Ron. Si me marcho, probablemente acabe bebiendo, y si me quedo, tal vez lo haga también. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. ¿Por qué no ve que son precisamente sus irracionales expectativas las que lo llevan a beber, y no yo?

—Estoy furioso, Ginny.

Me vuelvo y veo que me sigue con el rostro descompuesto de rabia. Retrocedo un poco y me reprendo mentalmente por no mantenerme firme. Se detiene delante de mí, con el pecho agitado, exhalando su fresco aliento sobre mí.

—Bésame.

«¿Qué?»

—¡No! —chillo, incrédula. ¿Está loco o qué le pasa? Me acaba de echar una bronca monumental por desobedecerlo y continúa exigiéndome más tonterías. No pienso besarlo.

Sus ojos se entornan y se vuelven oscuros.

—Tres.

Tiene que ser una broma.

—¿Estás loco?

—Loco de rabia, Ginny. Dos.

Va totalmente en serio. ¡Joder!

—Uno —susurra.

Inspecciono la entrada de la habitación que tiene detrás y descarto esa opción por completo. No lograría esquivarlo de ninguna manera.

—Cero.

«¡Mierda!»

Corro por la habitación y salto encima de la cama. Tal y como esperaba, me atrapa y me aprisiona debajo de él en un santiamén. Estoy boca arriba. Me sujeta los dos brazos por encima de la cabeza con una mano y me mete una de sus piernas entre los muslos. Estoy inmovilizada y cansada de intentar liberarme. Debería haber aprendido ya la lección. Jadeo en su cara mientras él respira sobre mí y me recorre la línea del estómago con el dedo, asciende hasta el centro de mi torso y sigue hasta mi boca. Me acaricia el labio inferior y vuelve a descender por mi cuerpo. El muy cabrón está obligándome a desearlo otra vez. No permitirá que me vaya.

Recorro su torso desnudo con la mirada hasta su mano libre, con la que traza círculos suaves en el hueco de mi cadera.

—Voy a dar por hecho que tu insubordinación se debe al efecto de las drogas —dice tranquilamente—. Voy a concederte tres segundos más para que tomes la decisión correcta. —Baja la cabeza hasta que sus labios planean sobre los míos sin llegar a tocarse—. Tres —dice, pegado a mi boca.

Me retuerzo tratando de liberarme y de combatir la traicionera respuesta de mi cuerpo frente a sus estímulos. Soy tremendamente débil y estoy desesperada. Abro los ojos y veo esos dos pozos verdes inmutables y cargados de deseo coronados por sus gloriosas pestañas.

—Dos —susurra, y desvía la mirada hacia mis labios.

No llega más allá. Levanto la cabeza para capturar su boca. Mis ansias de él son demasiado poderosas como para seguir resistiéndome. Me empuja obligándome a apoyar la cabeza sobre la cama mientras me pasa las manos por el vientre.

—Por favor, no bebas —le ruego pegada a su boca. Jamás me lo perdonaría si volviera a someter a su cuerpo a ese estado por mi culpa.

—No voy a beber, Ginny —responde con una voz poco convincente que hace que me sienta incómoda. Se pone de rodillas y tira de mí hasta colocarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Me aparta el pelo de la cara y me agarra las mejillas con las manos—. Anoche, en el hospital, cuando estabas inconsciente, sentí que el corazón se me paraba a cada minuto que pasaba. No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto te quiero. Si desaparecieras de mi vida, no sobreviviría, Ginny. Quiero arrancarme la cabeza por haberte dado espacio para desobedecerme.

Abro los ojos de par en par ante esa confesión. Su expresión me indica que habla totalmente en serio, lo cual es preocupante. Acaba de darme a entender que se suicidaría, ¿no? Eso es una estupidez, pero no creo que sea el momento de señalarlo.

—Estoy bien —digo en un vano intento de hacer que se tranquilice. Parece agobiado.

—Pero ¿y si no lo estuvieras? ¿Y si no hubiera llegado cuando lo hice? —Aprieta los ojos con fuerza—. Sólo fui al bar a comprobar que estabas bien, no iba a quedarme. ¿Te haces la menor idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi que te desmayabas? —Abre los ojos y veo que los tiene húmedos y atormentados. Y ahora sé, sin lugar a dudas, que jamás volverá a dejarme sola. Esto no es sano..., ni para él ni para mí.

—¡Sólo fue un incidente aislado, algún capullo que hacía el gilipollas! Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento inadecuado, eso es todo. —Le cojo las manos de mi cara y se las coloco entre nuestros cuerpos—. Si sigues así, acabarás en un coma inducido por el estrés, ¿y qué haré yo entonces? —pregunto tranquilamente. Sé que yo tampoco podría vivir sin él, pero no me vuelvo loca ni intento controlarlo.

Sacude la cabeza y empieza a morderse el labio. ¿Qué estará pensando?

—Parecías aliviada cuando el médico dijo que no estabas embarazada —me dice con expresión inquisitiva.

«¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no, no, no!»

Lo cierto es que podría estar embarazada. Sí, el test salió negativo, pero sólo hace una semana desde que tuve la regla, y es demasiado pronto para detectarlo. Joder, hemos estado follando como conejos sin usar ninguna protección.

Miro a todas partes menos a él.

—Me salté una píldora. —Siento que mueve la mano y la cierra alrededor de la mía. Lo miro con cautela y veo que me observa con ojos acusadores y una ceja enarcada—. Vale, me he saltado varias, las he vuelto a perder —confieso.

—¿No has ido a por otras?

—Se me olvidó —digo encogiéndome de hombros como la endeble fracasada que soy.

Me observa por unos instantes y me siento como si estuviera bajo la lente de un microscopio diseñado para identificar a idiotas.

—¿Y cuándo te la tomaste por última vez?

—Hace un par de días —respondo con voz tranquila. Estoy mintiendo descaradamente e intento con todas mis fuerzas no llevarme la mano al pelo. No puedo creer que haya pasado casi una semana y aún no haya ido a buscar la receta.

—Pero ¿vas a ir a por otras?

—Iré mañana —confirmo. No me apetece nada volver a pasar por la consulta del médico, y ya es demasiado tarde para tomarme la píldora del día después.

Una expresión extraña se dibuja efímeramente en su rostro. Parece remordimiento. Vale, ya he desestimado ese pensamiento antes, pero esa mirada acaba de ponerme en alerta máxima. No quiero pensar que sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero tampoco lo descartaría. No descartaría nada viniendo de él.

—Harry... —Me detengo, no sé cómo expresar lo que estoy a punto de insinuar.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con voz cautelosa y ligeramente culpable.

Sabe lo que estoy pensando, sé que lo sabe, y ahora estoy muy recelosa. No puede ser que haya intentado dejarme embarazada aposta. Pero si ha sido él quien ha estado escondiendo las pastillas, sabe perfectamente que llevo una semana sin tomármelas. ¿O creía que ya habría ido a por otras?

—Nada —digo, y sacudo la cabeza. Sé que no lo admitirá, así que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, pero pienso registrar cada milímetro de este ático en cuanto se me presente la ocasión.

—Ha llamado tu hermano —dice como si tal cosa en un claro intento de distraerme de mis pensamientos.

Me pongo tensa. Ha funcionado.

—¿Dan?

—Sí.

—¿Has hablado con él?

Me mira con expresión dubitativa.

—No podía dejarlo sonar todo el tiempo, habría acabado preocupándose. ¿Y por qué has bloqueado el teléfono?

Me río para mis adentros. Me pregunto cuántas combinaciones habrá probado para desbloquearlo.

—¿Qué más da? Eso no te ha impedido contestar a la llamada, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha dicho mi hermano? —Mi voz suena nerviosa, y lo estoy. Dan llamará inmediatamente a mi madre, y por nada del mundo quiero tener que explicar esto.

—No le he contado nada de lo que ha pasado. No quiero que tu familia piense que no sé cuidar de ti. Ha dicho que se suponía que ibais a quedar. —Me mira como si hubiera cometido un terrible pecado por no haberle comentado mis planes, aunque todavía no habíamos concretado nada.

—Le has dicho que estoy viviendo contigo, ¿verdad? —digo, muy seria.

—Sí. —No parece en absoluto arrepentido.

¡Lo mato!

—¡¿Y por qué has hecho eso?! —Apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro desesperada.

—Oye, mírame. —Parece enfadado otra vez. Me obligo a levantar la cabeza y lo miro con toda la impotencia que siento. Su arruga de la frente se ha unido a la discusión—. ¿No crees que se habría preocupado al ver que no paraba de llamar y no contestabas?

Esto es una pesadilla horrible. Seguro que Dan ha llamado ya a mis padres.

Me apoya contra su pecho y noto el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

—Voy a salir a correr. Dúchate. Te traeré algo de comer cuando vuelva.

¿Ahora se va a correr? Eso es culpa mía.

—Quédate —digo contra su pecho. No quiero que se vaya.

—No. —Me levanta y me lleva hasta el cuarto de baño—. A la ducha. —Abre el grifo del agua caliente y me deja en el baño, ofendida y preocupada: él nunca quiere apartarse de mí.


	29. CAPITULO 29

CAPITULO 29

Un par de horas después, entro en la cocina y veo a Harry, todavía en chándal, con un dedo dentro del tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete. Cuando me mira, pongo cara de asco y él me regala una sonrisa que no llega a iluminar sus ojos. Parece inquieto.

—Capuchino doble sin chocolate. —Me acerca una taza de Starbucks y yo la acepto agradecida

—. Te he traído de todo —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. No tenían salmón.

—Gracias —sonrío y me siento a su lado.

—Espero que lleves algo de encaje debajo de esa camisa tan ancha —dice indicando mi cuerpo con la cabeza mientras se mete el dedo en la boca.

Echo un vistazo a mis vaqueros rotos y a la camiseta corta de Jimmy Hendrix y sonrío.

—Pues sí. —Me levanto la camiseta y le enseño mi lencería de color crema; él asiente con aprobación—. Creía que ibas a traer algo para cenar. —Cojo la bolsa de papel que tengo más cerca, saco un croissant y le hinco el diente con ganas.

—Como has estado durmiendo todo el día, técnicamente ahora es la hora del desayuno. —Me pone el dedo debajo de la nariz y yo me aparto en mi taburete negando violentamente con la cabeza. Él sonríe un poco y se lo mete en la boca—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos esta noche?

—¿Puedo elegir? —digo con la boca llena.

Me mira e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ya te dije que de vez en cuando tengo que dejar que te salgas con la tuya. —Alarga el brazo y me limpia una miga de la comisura de los labios—. Tengo que dar para recibir y toda esa mierda.

Una carcajada escapa de mis labios y casi escupo el croissant a medio masticar al atragantarme. Toso y me doy unos golpecitos con la mano sobre la boca. ¿Dar para recibir? Este hombre está loco.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso? —pregunta.

Levanto la vista y veo que está muy serio. ¡Joder!

—No, nada, es que se me ha ido por donde no debía. —Toso un poco más y el pobre empieza a darme palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando me recompongo, el video portero empieza a sonar y Harry se levanta para contestar.

—Sí, Clive, que suba. —Cuelga y deja el teléfono en su sitio—. Es Jay —dice sin mirarme.

—¿Jay? ¿Quién es Jay? —Dejo el croissant de nuevo en la bolsa de papel.

—El portero del bar. Tiene las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. —Guarda la mantequilla de cacahuete en la nevera y sale de la cocina.

«¡Mierda, mierda!»

¿Las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad?

¿Grabaciones en las que apareceré hablando con Matt?

Creo que voy a vomitar.

Oigo los saludos en la distancia y, momentos después, Harry vuelve a entrar en la cocina acompañado de Jay. El portero me sonríe con aire malicioso, como si ya hubiera visto las imágenes y supiera lo que se avecina. Sí, voy a vomitar. Me levanto del taburete y me dispongo a salir de la

cocina.

—¿Adónde vas? —me pregunta Harry.

No me vuelvo. Debo de tener una expresión de auténtico pánico.

—Al baño —respondo dejando a los dos hombres en la cocina.

En cuanto desaparezco de su vista, corro por la escalera y me encierro en el lavabo, donde me encuentro a salvo del huracán que está por llegar. Debería haber imaginado que no iba a dejar estar las cosas. Debería haber imaginado que intentaría dar caza al criminal. Joder, qué mal. Me siento sobre la tapa del retrete, me levanto, me paseo en círculos por el cuarto de baño y de repente oigo la manija de la puerta.

—¿Ginny?

Me vuelvo.

—¿Qué? —digo con nerviosismo. Estoy histérica.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿Estás bien?

Tal vez debería decir que no y fingir que sigo enferma para poder quedarme tranquila en el cuarto de baño.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¡Bajo dentro de un minuto! —grito. Decir que estoy enferma sería absurdo.

Derribaría la puerta para atenderme.

—¿Por qué has cerrado con el pestillo?

—No me he dado cuenta. Estoy haciendo pis.

Qué horror. Menos mal que nos separa un bloque de madera enorme, porque tengo el dedo enredado en un mechón de pelo. Debería salir por la ventana del baño.

—Vale, no tardes.

—No. —Oigo cómo se dirige al dormitorio con pasos largos y regulares. Estoy muerta de miedo, y ni siquiera sé por qué. Yo no había quedado en reunirme con Dean. Sólo fue un encuentro fortuito.

«¡JODER!»

¿Por qué narices tiene que ser tan persistente? ¿Por qué no puede dejarlo estar en lugar de pedirle al portero la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad? Debería bajar y darle una patada a esa mierda.

Abro la puerta y salgo con paso firme del baño en dirección a la habitación y después al descansillo. Está llevando esto demasiado lejos. Al ver la inmensa pantalla plana detengo la marcha en seco. Es como una pantalla de cine, lo resalta todo y hace que todo parezca enorme. Aunque no en este caso.

La imagen es bastante borrosa, los movimientos parecen entrecortados y la pantalla no deja de saltar. Jay pasa rápido la grabación y toda la actividad, la gente yendo y viniendo y las luces aquí y allá se ven aún más desordenadas. Pero entonces aparezco yo sentándome a una mesa con los demás.

—Más despacio —ordena Harry, y Jay reproduce la grabación a una velocidad normal—. Eso es, déjalo así.

Me agacho en el escalón superior y veo la televisión a través del cristal mientras mi noche se reproduce delante de mí. No sucede nada interesante durante un buen rato. Veo cómo Michael se lanza sobre la mesa y me agarra la mano. Veo cómo Hermione se marcha para reunirse con su cita y cómo Luna se levanta de la mesa, y sé perfectamente lo que viene a continuación. Ruego para mis adentros para que el televisor estalle en llamas de repente, pero no lo hace. Michaelse marcha, y Dean se acerca.

Me pongo tensa de los pies a la cabeza y veo cómo Harry levanta los hombros hasta tocarse los lóbulos de las orejas. Dean está de espaldas a la cámara, pero no hay duda de que es él. Sería imposible intentar convencer a Harry de que era otra persona.

—Páralo —ordena secamente, y se acerca al televisor para verlo todo bien. Empieza a asentir pensativamente—. Continúa.

Jay pulsa «play» y él da unos pasos atrás. Esto es horrible. Estoy pegada al escalón, recordando la última vez que Harry descubrió que había visto a Dean. No quiero que la escena se repita. ¿Cómo puede ser que no previera esto? Veo cómo me bajo del taburete y me agacho para recoger mis posesiones desperdigadas con Michael.

—Necesito verlo desde otro ángulo —dice Harry.

—Hay otra cámara —se apresura a contestar Jay.

—Tráemela. ¿La viste hablando con él?

—Potter, hago lo que puedo, pero si me llaman para encargarme de algún gilipollas borracho o de alguna pelea de niñatas, no puedo estar encima de ella.

Sacudo la cabeza.

Lo próximo va a ser que me ponga un guardaespaldas. Esto es ridículo.

—No necesito que nadie me vigile —mascullo entre dientes. Estoy furiosa.

Ambos se vuelven para mirarme. De repente Jay parece incómodo y Harry está tenso y agitado. Durante unos instantes nos mantenemos en silencio. Es embarazoso y, de manera inconsciente, me cruzo de brazos mientras me siento. Harry escudriña cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿Dejaste tu bebida desatendida en algún momento? —pregunta Jay.

La pregunta me deja atónita.

—No.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a sentirte rara? —pregunta Harry cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Me tambaleé un poco en la barra, pero pensaba que había sido cosa de los tacones.

—¿Hablaste con alguien en la barra?

¡Mierda! ¿Debería mentir? He visto cómo reacciona Harry cuando se me acerca algún tipo y no es agradable. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Lo miro nerviosa. Sabe que estoy cavilando.

Me mira con ojos oscuros y admonitorios. Su pecho se hincha y se deshincha agitado, con los brazos cruzados todavía sobre el pecho.

—Responde a la pregunta, Ginny —dice, más calmado de lo que sé que se siente.

—Había un tipo en la barra que se ofreció a invitarme a una copa. Pero me negué. —Escupo las palabras rápidamente. Es obvio que me siento incómoda, pero lo descubriría de todas formas cuando continuara viendo la grabación, así que será mejor que sea sincera.

Harry parece haberse quedado paralizado, y mi corazón bombea a gran velocidad en mi pecho. Bajo la mirada hasta los pies.

—No pasó nada. Me fui de la barra y volví con Luna. —Intento quitarle importancia antes de que a Harry le dé algo.

—¡Deja de decir que no pasó nada! —grita.

Doy un brinco, lo miro sin querer y veo que tiene las venas del cuello hinchadas y la mandíbula tensa. Y entonces algo atrae mi atención en la pantalla. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Debería haber hecho caso omiso, y tal vez así habría pasado sin que Harry lo hubiera visto. Se me hiela la sangre.

En la barra hay un hombre alto y trajeado. Es demasiado tarde para hacer como si nada. Harry se vuelve hacia la pantalla plana y ve, al igual que Jay, lo que acaba de llamar mi atención.

Vuelve a hacerse el silencio mientras vemos cómo el hombre desaparece de la pantalla cuando me levanto para ir a la barra. Después aparece el baboso musculoso de la coleta acercándose demasiado. Se me caen las monedas y me agacho a recogerlas. Me tambaleo y vuelvo a mi mesa.

Entonces, el hombre alto vuelve a aparecer en pantalla. Entorno los ojos para intentar enfocarlo mejor. ¿Será él? Desde luego lo parece, pero en su mensaje decía que estaba en Dinamarca.

Veo a Harry echando chispas con el rabillo del ojo, lo que indica que está pensando lo mismo que yo. Observo la grabación totalmente estupefacta. Oigo su respiración agitada, pero estoy demasiado pasmada como para confirmar lo que ya sé. Debe de estar colérico.

De repente el tiempo pasa muy de prisa, pero entonces Sam entra en el bar y la grabación se ralentiza de nuevo. Me levanto de la mesa y dejo a Sam babeando sobre Luna. Entonces Harry aparece en la esquina inferior de la pantalla y veo cómo me desmayo, me doy contra el suelo con fuerza y la gente se arremolina alrededor de mi cuerpo desplomado hasta taparme por completo ante la lente de las cámaras.

Nadie dice nada durante un rato largo e incómodo. Miro a Harry y veo que me está observando. No me gusta nada la negrura de sus ojos, y siento cómo los míos se inundan de lágrimas. ¿Debería contarle lo del mensaje? Ya está bastante iracundo. ¿Debería añadir más leña a su evidente ira? Jay carraspea y desvío la mirada hacia él.

—¿Ya habéis visto suficiente? —pregunta.

—Sí —responde Harry sin apartar los ojos de mí. Está claro que su llegada repentina fue lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.

—Entonces me marcho. —Jay se levanta y extrae el disco del reproductor—. Sé dónde está la salida.

Harry no dice nada, y Jay se va, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente al salir.

Me siento en lo alto de la escalera con la mirada en el suelo. Estoy en trance. Esto podría haber acabado muchísimo peor. No me cabe duda de que Harry tendrá algo que decir acerca de mi falta de honestidad con respecto a la presencia de Dean, pero debería entenderlo. ¿Por qué iba a contárselo?

No soy tan idiota. Bueno, por lo visto sí que lo soy. No se me ocurrió pensar que habría cámaras de seguridad, y desde luego no esperaba que Harry empezara a comportarse como Hércules Poirot.

—No me habías dicho nada de Dean. —Su tono calmado no me engaña. Pero ¿por qué se centra en eso en lugar de en el asunto más importante que tenemos entre manos..., el tipo trajeado de la barra? Sé que Harry también piensa que es él.

Elevo los hombros con ansiedad pero no levanto la mirada; ya sé que está furioso. No necesito confirmarlo visualmente, y creo que es bastante obvio por qué no mencioné lo de Dean.

—No quería que te enfadaras.

—¿Enfadarme yo? —dice, sorprendido.

—Vale, no quería que te cabrearas. —Lo miro y me encuentro con una expresión totalmente impertérrita. Estoy extrañada. Esperaba que estuviera rojo por la furia—. Nos encontramos por casualidad.

—Pero estuvisteis charlando durante unos minutos. ¿De qué hablasteis?

—Él se disculpó.

—¿Durante todo ese tiempo? —dice con las cejas enarcadas.

Tiene razón, para disculparse sólo se necesitan un par de segundos, pero no recuerdo cada detalle de la conversación.

—Te dije que no volvieras a verlo.

Lo miro con la boca abierta.

—Harry, no lo planeé. Ya te he dicho que fue una coincidencia. —¿Qué pretendía que hiciera? ¿Que me fuera del bar?—. Quería saber cómo se había enterado de lo tuyo.

—¿Tanto te importa? —Sé que está intentando controlar su temperamento.

—No, la verdad es que no.

Empieza a morderse el labio inferior mientras me observa. Me siento culpable y no sé por qué: yo no he hecho nada malo. No me está gritando, pero es evidente que está disgustado. ¿Qué quiere que haga? Sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo con respecto a Viktor, pero no puede cabrearse conmigo por eso porque yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí, si es que era él. ¿Era él?

—Entonces olvídalo. —Atraviesa el espacio diáfano del ático y sube la escalera—. Voy a ducharme.

Pasa por mi lado dejándome atónita ante su aparente calma. Creo que preferiría que estallara. Al menos, así sabría en qué posición me encuentro. ¿Y ahora, qué?

Me levanto del escalón y me encamino al dormitorio. No soporto este punto muerto. Necesito saber qué está pasando exactamente por esa mente compleja. Sé que se siente furioso, así que, ¿por qué está controlando su temperamento?

No es agradable, aunque preferiría que montara en cólera para que liberara un poco la tensión. Tengo la sensación de encontrarme junto a una bomba de relojería.

Entro en la habitación y oigo que el agua empieza a correr. Entro en el baño y lo veo bajo la ducha. Incluso en estos momentos me siento tremendamente atraída por la belleza que tengo delante, cargada de ira. Le está costando, pero sigue dominándola.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de echarme la bronca para que podamos zanjar esto?

Me siento en el mueble del lavabo y dejo las manos sobre el regazo. Entonces me doy cuenta por primera vez desde que me he levantado de que no llevo puesto el anillo de compromiso. ¿Me lo quitó él? La idea me atraviesa el alma. Esto no me gusta, no me gusta un pelo.

No dice ni una palabra. Continúa enjabonándose y finalmente sale y coge una toalla para secarse. Me deja ahí plantada, mirando el suelo del baño. Esta incertidumbre me está matando. Bajo al suelo y me dirijo nerviosa al dormitorio.

—¿Harry?

Hace como que no me oye, va hasta el vestidor y aparece instantes después con unos vaqueros desgastados. Le tiembla la mandíbula sin parar, y sé que está haciendo todo lo posible por controlar sus emociones. Jamás habría pensado que desearía que perdiera los papeles. ¿Adónde va?

Se mete una camiseta gris por la cabeza y regresa al baño mientras yo me quedo de pie en medio de la habitación sin saber qué coño hacer. Lo sigo de nuevo y veo que se está cepillando los dientes.

Me mira a los ojos a través del espejo. Me siento nerviosa..., violenta.

—Habla conmigo, por favor —le ruego. No puedo soportar esto.

Termina de lavarse los dientes, se echa agua en la cara, se agarra al borde del lavabo y respira hondo unas cuantas veces. Me preparo para la tormenta, pero no estalla. Pasa por mi lado y vuelve al dormitorio.

Lo sigo como una desesperada.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunto a sus espaldas conforme se dirige a la puerta.

Se detiene en seco y tarda unos instantes en volver sus ojos oscuros y atribulados hacia mí.

—Tengo asuntos que solucionar en La Mansión. —Su voz suena totalmente carente de emoción, mientras que yo estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. Estoy petrificada.

—Creía que íbamos a hacer algo juntos esta noche —le recuerdo con desesperación.

—Ha surgido algo —masculla, y se vuelve para marcharse. No me cabe duda de que ese «algo» soy yo. Va a beber.

—¡Estás furioso conmigo! —grito, histérica. No quiero que se vaya. Normalmente insistiría en que fuera con él y yo me negaría, pero ahora quiero ir con él.

Sacude la cabeza pero no me mira. Necesito verle la cara. Sale de la habitación y yo me dejo caer al suelo llorando. Me siento impotente e incompleta. Y todo este dolor es porque yo quería tener la última palabra, todo esto es porque insistí en salir y en demostrarle que no pasaba nada. Y lo único que he demostrado es que estoy perdida sin él.

Me obligo a levantarme y recorro la habitación. Me dejo caer sobre la cama y me acurruco en el lado que más huele a él. Es un triste sustituto de la realidad. Sólo él puede hacer que me sienta mejor y borrar todo este dolor. Y lo peor de todo es que sé adónde ha ido, quién estará ahí y qué estará haciendo. ¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy hecha un asco, tengo la cara hinchada, me escuece a causa de las lágrimas, y me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en cosas horribles. ¿Abrirá una botella de vodka?

Sé que si lo hace no lo veré durante algún tiempo, no quiero volver a verlo así. Preferiría no verlo en absoluto antes que ver a esa bestia en la que se transforma con unas cuantas botellas en el organismo.

No me apetece verlo nunca más así en toda mi vida.

Me incorporo en la cama y de repente me acuerdo de algo. Él no está aquí, y yo estoy... sola. Me levanto y corro hacia el baño. Abro el armario de los cosméticos y observo los distintos botes, frascos y tubos que contiene. Inicio la búsqueda moviendo todo el contenido hacia un lado. El temblor de mis manos no me ayuda mucho a realizar esta operación sin tirar ninguna botella. Un grito de frustración escapa de mis labios y, cabreada, paso la mano por todos los estantes y lo tiro todo al suelo.

¿En qué estoy pensando? No es tan idiota como para esconderlas en un lugar tan evidente. Salgo del baño y vuelvo al vestidor, meto las manos en todos los bolsillos de sus chaquetas, vuelco todos sus zapatos y registro los montones de camisetas dobladas con esmero. Ni rastro. Pero no pienso rendirme. Mis píldoras están desapareciendo misteriosamente desde que conocí a este hombre, y la primera vez que sucedió hacía sólo unos días que había cedido a sus encantos. ¿A qué está jugando?

No puede ser que esté tratando de dejarme embarazada. Si es así, tal vez ya se haya salido con la suya. No puedo creerlo.

Me dejo caer sobre el suelo del vestidor y me seco las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos todavía. ¿Está intentando atraparme? Empiezo a registrar los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, revolviendo todo el armario con violencia al no encontrar nada. De repente, la bolsa dorada de seda que nos dieron en la fiesta de aniversario cae al suelo al sacar una chaqueta de la percha y su contenido se desparrama por el suelo.

Condones.

«No necesitamos esto.»

Está intentando que me quede embarazada. ¡Joder!

Me pongo de pie y corro al piso de abajo, a su despacho. Abro todos los cajones, muevo todos los libros e incluso miro detrás de los cuadros que cuelgan en las paredes. Nada.

Recorro el ático como una loca, registrando todos los cajones, todos los armarios, cualquier sitio donde creo que puede haberlas escondido, pero una hora después todavía no hay ni rastro de mis píldoras. En cambio, la casa está hecha un desastre. Me detengo cuando oigo sonar mi teléfono en la distancia, rastreo el sonido hasta que se detiene y me quedo en medio del inmenso espacio diáfano mientras miro a mi alrededor desesperada.

—¡Joder! —Me maldigo a mí misma, pero entonces el tono de alerta de mensaje de texto empieza a sonar y sigo el sonido hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado Harry antes.

Meto la mano por un lado y encuentro el móvil. La llamada perdida era de mi madre. Joder, ¿habrá hablado Percy con ella ya? No puedo llamarla en estos momentos. Sé que suena un poco cruel por mi parte, pero ni siquiera sé en qué punto estamos como para poder decírselo. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo que el mensaje de texto es de Ron.

Está bien, pero creo que deberías venir.

Me tranquilizo un poco a leer la primera parte del mensaje, pero me hundo de nuevo al leer el resto.

¿Debería ir? ¿Estará John jugando a tirar de la cuerda con Harry y una botella de vodka? Subo corriendo la escalera, me meto en el baño. Me lavo la cara en un vano intento de que parezca que no me pasa nada, pero no funciona. Se ve a la legua que he estado llorando sin parar, y ningún lavado de cara ni ningún maquillaje podrían disimular mis ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos. Cojo las llaves y corro hacia el coche, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Clive.


	30. CAPITULO 30

CAPITULO 30

El trayecto hasta La Mansión es un borrón de visiones y de recuerdos. Visiones de Harry tambaleándose y arrastrando las palabras, y recuerdos de cuando lo encontramos inconsciente en la terraza. No es algo que piense voluntariamente, pero con toda probabilidad se estará repitiendo. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. No quiero ver cómo se hace otra vez eso a sí mismo, no por mi culpa.

Puede que no sea capaz de controlar su irracionalidad, pero puedo evitar que se mate lentamente. Cuando llego a la entrada, no me extraña ver que las puertas se abren de inmediato. Ron debe de estar esperándome. Recorro el camino hasta la casa a una velocidad frenética, desesperada por llegar hasta él y detener lo inevitable. La puerta de La Mansión está abierta, y entro corriendo en el vestíbulo, haciendo caso omiso del barullo que procede del bar y del restaurante. El salón de verano ha vuelto a convertirse en el espacio de esparcimiento que era anteriormente, con sofás y sillones dispersos por la inmensa estancia. Muchos socios están allí reunidos, charlando y tomando algo.

Cuando entro, todas las conversaciones cesan y se hace el silencio. Sé que si me fijo veré muchas caras agrias dirigidas hacia mi persona, pero no tengo tiempo ni intención de detenerme para absorber ese resentimiento. No necesito mirar. Se palpa claramente en el aire.

Cuando me acerco a la puerta del despacho de Harry, oigo un tremendo golpe que me hace saltar.

¿Qué coño ha sido eso? Agarro la manija de la puerta y miro detrás de mí pero no hay nadie en el pasillo. Abro.

—¡Ginny! —El rugido atronador del grandullón de John atraviesa el pasillo y detiene mi progreso, pero no lo veo—. ¡Capullo de mierda! ¡Ginny, espera! —Por fin aparece, avanzando mucho más rápido de lo que creía posible para un hombre de su tamaño, con las gafas de sol puestas, corriendo hacia mí como un tren de vapor—. ¡Joder, mujer, no entres ahí!

Miro a la bestia frenética que se acerca como un cohete a cámara lenta y salto al oír otro impacto ensordecedor que me obliga a apartar la atención de la voz atronadora de Ron y a centrarla en el despacho de Harry. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Abro la puerta un poco más hasta que veo toda la habitación.

«¡Ay, joder!»

Me tambaleo hacia adelante después de que el corazón se me haya detenido unos instantes. ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

—¡No! —Ron llega hasta mí y me agarra de la cintura—. Ginny, muchacha, no entres ahí.

Pierdo todos los sentidos al ver el horror que tengo ante mí, y después intento combatir la tremenda fuerza de Ron, que está tratando de sacarme de la estancia. No sé cómo, tal vez gracias a la adrenalina, pero consigo liberarme y entro de golpe.

Y entonces veo cómo Romilda levanta el horrible látigo que sostiene y golpea con él a Harry en la espalda. El corazón me da un vuelco y siento que la palma cálida de John me rodea el brazo.

—Ginny, querida —dice Ron con la voz más suave que jamás le he oído—. No tienes por qué ver esto.

Me lo quito de encima e intento recomponer la escena que tengo ante mí. Es difícil, incluso aunque el tiempo se haya detenido, y todos los pequeños detalles me resultan perfectamente claros.

Él tiene el torso desnudo y está de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza caída hacia adelante. No ha levantado la vista. Sarah se encuentra de pie, detrás de él, vestida con unos pantalones y un corsé de látex y unas botas de cuero que le llegan hasta los muslos; su aspecto es tan horrible como el del látigo que sostiene.

No puedo moverme. Estoy completamente petrificada. Me tiemblan las piernas, el corazón me late con tanta fuerza que creo que se me va a salir del pecho, y soy incapaz de abrir la boca. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Romilda me mira con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro mientras levanta el látigo de nuevo. Quiero gritar, decirle que se detenga, pero mi boca seca no responde a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Su cara recauchutada refleja que siente un gran placer sometiendo a Harry a su tortura, sin duda aumentado sabiendo que yo lo estoy presenciando.

Golpea su piel desnuda de nuevo y él arquea la espalda. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás pero no emite sonido alguno.

El fuerte alarido que resuena por la habitación es el mío.

En cuanto mi grito alcanza sus tímpanos, levanta la cabeza. Yo forcejeo de nuevo con Ron, que ha vuelto a agarrarme.

—¡Suéltame! —digo revolviéndome con más ímpetu, clavándole las uñas y golpeándolo.

—¿Ginny? —La voz de Harry me paraliza. Es débil y rota. Su cabeza gira en mi dirección.

Un grito de desesperación escapa de mis labios cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan y descubro dos agujeros vacíos y vidriosos. No parece estar del todo sobrio. Parece drogado y demacrado. Intenta levantarse pero se tambalea ligeramente hacia adelante, desorientado por completo. Miro su espalda y veo al menos diez verdugones diseminados de un lado a otro. Algunos están superpuestos y de ellos manan gotas de sangre.

Creo que voy a vomitar. Empiezo a tener arcadas y, cuando Romilda levanta el látigo de nuevo, oigo a Ron en la distancia bramando su nombre. Mis rodillas ceden y me caigo al suelo a los pies del grandullón.

—¿Ginny? —Harry intenta levantarse de nuevo, pero no tiene estabilidad. Sacude la cabeza como si intentara centrarse y su expresión confundida se torna afligida al asimilar mi presencia—. ¡Joder, no!

—El pánico inunda sus atractivos rasgos. Incluso su voz es inestable. Se dispone a caminar, pero

Romilda lo detiene agarrándolo del brazo—. ¡Suéltame! —ruge, y la empuja hacia atrás—. Ginny, nena. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Corre hacia adelante y se postra de rodillas delante de mí, cogiéndome la cara y buscando mi mirada.

Lo veo como un borrón a través de las lágrimas. No puedo hablar. Me limito a sacudir la cabeza frenéticamente, intentando eliminar de mi cerebro lo que acabo de presenciar. ¿Es una pesadilla?

No trataba de detenerla en absoluto. Estaba ahí arrodillado, esperando los golpes en puro trance. Empiezo a golpearlo y me pongo de pie.

—¡Ginny, por favor! —suplica mientras le aparto las manos de mí. Tengo que salir de este maldito lugar. Me vuelvo, empujo a Ron para pasar y corro totalmente consternada hacia el inmenso salón de verano. Mientras lo atravieso, oigo algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Me doy la vuelta y veo que Harry y Ron me persiguen. Me llevo la mano a la boca al sentir que la bilis asciende por mi garganta.

Joder, voy a vomitar.

Cruzo la puerta del baño y entro en el servicio. Cierro de golpe, me asomo a la taza y empiezo a evacuar el contenido de mi estómago con unas arcadas fuertes y sonoras y el rostro cubierto de sudor y lágrimas. Me encuentro en el peor de los infiernos y, una vez más, atrapada en un aseo sin ningún sitio adonde ir.

La puerta de los lavabos impacta contra la pared de baldosas y el sonido resuena por todo el servicio de mujeres.

—¡Ginny! —Harry golpea la puerta del escusado, y yo me agacho al sentir que se avecina otra

oleada de violentas arcadas—. ¡Ginny, abre la puerta!

Aunque quisiera, no podría contestarle mientras vomito sin parar. ¿Qué coño quiere que le diga? Acabo de ver cómo aceptaba el maltrato de una mujer a la que detesto, una mujer que sé que lo desea y que me odia. Mi imaginación no alcanza a entender ese tipo de crueldad. Vomito de nuevo y busco a tientas un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarme la boca mientras él sigue golpeando la puerta detrás de mí.

—¡Por favor! —me ruega, y un fuerte golpe seco impacta contra la puerta. Sé que es su frente—.

Ginny, abre, por favor.

Más lágrimas brotan de nuevo con fuerza de mis ojos al oírlo suplicar. No puedo mirar al hombre al que amo a la cara sabiendo lo que se ha hecho a sí mismo.

—¿Quién la ha dejado entrar? —Su tono se vuelve agresivo, y golpea la puerta—. ¡Joder! ¿Quién coño la ha dejado entrar?

—Harry, yo no la dejé entrar. Jamás haría eso. —El tono grave de Ron me reconforta. Quiero saltar en su defensa. Él no me dejó entrar.

De repente, su voz inquieta y sus intentos por evitar que entrara en el despacho de Harry me llevan a una conclusión: no ha sido él quien me ha mandado el mensaje. No ha sido él quien ha abierto las puertas. Ha sido ella otra vez. Para que viera cómo golpeaba a mi hombre fuerte y dominante. He subestimado su odio hacia mí. He pisado sobre su precioso terreno. Y ha conseguido destrozarme, pero todo esto no quita el hecho de que Harry estaba participando activa y voluntariamente en esa espantosa representación. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué está pasando? —La voz familiar de Luna me da esperanzas de escapar de este horror—.

¡Joder! Harry, ¿qué cojones le ha pasado a tu espalda?

—¡Nada! —brama él.

—A mí no me hables así. ¿Dónde está Ginny? ¿Qué coño está pasando? ¡¿Ginny?! —grita mi nombre, y yo quiero contestarle, pero sé que si abro la puerta Harry entrará, y no quiero verlo.

—Está ahí dentro y no quiere salir. ¿Ginny? —dice—. Luna, por favor, hazla salir.

Golpea la puerta de nuevo. Su voz es desesperada y agitada.

—Vale, pero explícame qué hace ahí encerrada y por qué estás sangrando por todas partes —le exige Luna con furia.

—Ginny ha visto algo que no debería haber visto. Está fuera de sí. Tengo que verla. —Le cuesta respirar.

Quiero gritar por qué estoy fuera de mí, pero nuevas arcadas me impiden decir nada.

—¡Ay de ti como le hayas hecho algo, Harry! —grita Luna—. ¿Ginny?

Me ha hecho algo, pero nada de lo que ella cree. Es peor. Mucho peor.

—¡No! —exclama Harry, a la defensiva—. ¡No es nada de eso!

—¿Qué ha sido entonces? Está ahí dentro vomitando. ¿Ginny? —El puño de Luna empieza a golpear suavemente la puerta—. Ginny, vamos. Abre la puerta.

—¡Ginny! —grita Harry, histérico.

—Harry, vete de aquí —le espeta Luna.

—¡No!

—No va a salir contigo aquí. Eh, grandullón, llévatelo de aquí.

—¿Harry? —ruge Ron, y rezo para que le haga caso y se marche. No pienso ir a ninguna parte si él está ahí fuera—. Vamos a ver si te espabilas un poco, pedazo de gilipollas.

Me siento con la cabeza entre las manos y oigo cómo intentan convencer a Harry de que salga del servicio.

Por fin oigo que la puerta se abre y vuelve a cerrarse, y Luna golpea suavemente la puerta.

—Ginny, ya se ha ido —me asegura desde el otro lado.

Me levanto, abro el pestillo y dejo que mi amiga entre en el escusado conmigo. Se hace hueco en el pequeño espacio y arruga la nariz al ver mi vómito por toda la taza.

—¿Qué coño ha pasado? —Se agacha al otro lado del cubículo hasta que estamos rodilla con rodilla.

Gimoteo y me sueno la nariz con un poco de papel. Tengo un sabor horrible en la boca. Respiro pausadamente unas cuantas veces entre sollozos e intento estabilizar mis cuerdas vocales.

—Ha dejado que lo azoten —explico. El sonido de las palabras me obliga a dirigir la cabeza de nuevo hacia la taza, pero lo único que consigo es ahogarme con unas arcadas secas. Luna me acaricia la espalda.

—¿Qué?

Me aparto del retrete y veo que Luna tiene la boca abierta de incredulidad. ¿Quién podría creerlo? Pero ha visto las marcas por toda su espalda.

—Entré en su despacho y Romilda estaba azotándolo con un látigo.

Abre unos ojos como platos.

—¿Romilda, la megazorra? —inquiere, muerta de asombro.

—Sí —digo, y asiento con la cabeza por si la palabra no logra salir de mi boca—. Él estaba arrodillado, Luna, como una especie de esclavo sumiso. —Rompo a llorar de nuevo; el horrible recuerdo de mi hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo postrado de rodillas y dejándose golpear invade mi mente. ¿Por qué ha hecho tal cosa?

—Joder. —Apoya la mano sobre mi rodilla—. Ginny, tiene la espalda hecha un asco.

—¡Ya lo sé! —grito—. ¡La he visto!

No había nada de sexual en eso. No había ningún elemento placentero. Al menos no por parte de Harry. Lo de Romilda ya es otra historia. Harry quería que le hiciera daño. El estómago se me revuelve otra vez.

—Luna, necesito salir de aquí, pero él no va a permitirlo. Sé que no va a dejar que me vaya.

Un aire de determinación se instala en su hermoso y pálido rostro y se pone de pie.

—Espera aquí.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunto, alarmada. Harry entrará como una bala en cuanto Luna salga por esa puerta. Sé que lo hará.

—Ron se lo ha llevado a su despacho. Sólo voy a comprobarlo. —Abre la puerta y pasa por encima de mi cuerpo desparramado.

Contengo la respiración a la espera de oír más gritos, pero no sucede nada. La puerta se abre y se cierra y entonces se hace el silencio. Estoy sola. Me levanto, con las piernas débiles y temblorosas, y cojo un poco de papel higiénico y lo paso por el asiento. Me cubro la boca con la mano. Mientras limpio el retrete, nuevas y violentas arcadas amenazan con invadirme.

La puerta de los aseos se abre. Me quedo helada y aguanto la respiración.

—Ginny —susurra Luna dando unos golpecitos en la puerta—. Harry está en su despacho con Ron.

Sam nos dejará salir.

Abro la puerta y me veo por un instante en el espejo antes de que mi amiga me saque del baño y me arrastre hasta la salida. Joder, estoy hecha un asco.

—Espera, necesito un poco de agua.

Me suelto de la mano de Luna, me acerco al lavabo y me inclino para lavarme la cara y enjuagarme la boca.

—Toma un chicle. —Me mete una tira en la boca.

Ahora me replanteo las virtudes del alcohol. ¿Habría preferido encontrármelo borracho? Sí, sin lugar a dudas. Habría preferido encontrarme con esa pobre criatura antes que ver cómo lo golpeaban.

Es autodestructivo. El dolor se torna ira cuando recuerdo cómo reaccionó al ver los cardenales que me hice cuando acompañé a Luna a repartir la tarta en la parte trasera de la antigua _Margo_ , y la cara que puso cuando vio las magulladuras que tenía en el brazo después de mi encontronazo con el calvorota agresivo, lo violento que se puso.

Antes de que me dé tiempo a declarar mis intenciones de ir a buscar a Harry para pedirle explicaciones, él entra en los servicios como un toro presa del pánico. En cuanto me ve me doy cuenta de que su mirada perdida ha desaparecido. Tiene el pecho húmedo y el cabello rubio oscurecido por el sudor. La mirada de Luna oscila entre ambos mientras evalúa la situación.

Harry se acerca a mí, y no hago ningún intento por evitar que haga lo que sé que va a hacer. Se agacha, me coge en brazos y sale del servicio en dirección a su despacho. Mantiene la mirada fija hacia adelante mientras avanza con determinación. Atraviesa de nuevo el salón de verano bajo la atenta mirada de algunos de los socios, que siguen revoloteando y disfrutando del espectáculo. Soy consciente de los cuchicheos y de cómo nos señalan, y las lágrimas invaden mis ojos y empiezan a descender por mis mejillas. Estoy rota de dolor, siento angustia y tengo el corazón hecho pedazos.

Cierra la puerta de su despacho de una patada y continúa directo hacia el sillón. Se agacha para dejarme y hace una mueca de dolor. El estómago se me revuelve. Me abraza con fuerza y hunde la cabeza en mi cuello. No dice nada, me sostiene lo más cerca que puede y yo intento controlarme para evitar los temblores que asaltan mi cuerpo, pero es una batalla perdida. Mi hermoso hombre tiene problemas graves, y justo cuando creía que empezaba a entenderlo, me encuentro con el peor toque de atención posible. No lo conozco en absoluto, y desde luego no lo comprendo.

—Por favor, no llores. —Su voz amortiguada alcanza mis tímpanos—. Me está matando.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto. Es lo único que puedo decir. Es todo cuanto quiero saber—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Te prometí que no bebería.

«¿Qué?»

¿Ha preferido que lo azotaran en vez de beber porque me prometió que no lo haría? Justo cuando pensaba que no podía quedarme más alucinada...

—¿Querías beber?

—Quería evitarlo.

—Mírame —le ordeno, pero no hace ademán de levantar la cabeza—. ¡Maldita sea, Harry, mírame! —Me revuelvo para intentar agarrarlo de la cabeza y levantársela, pero él silba de dolor y me detengo inmediatamente—. Tres —digo tranquilamente. No puedo creer que le esté haciendo la cuenta atrás, pero no sé qué otra cosa hacer. Siento que se tensa debajo de mí, pero sigue sin mirarme—. Dos.

—¿Qué pasa si llegas a cero? —pregunta tranquilamente.

—Que me largo —respondo con calma.

Levanta la cabeza y gimo al verlo con los párpados caídos y cargados de dolor y la barbilla temblorosa. Me mira directamente a los ojos. Me están rogando en silencio.

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

Las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban se desmoronan al verlo y oírlo. Me derrumbo por completo, le agarro la cara entre las manos y acerco los labios a los suyos, pero todavía no me siento lo bastante cerca. Me revuelvo con rabia hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y después lo pego a mí todo lo posible sin hacerle daño.

—¿Qué querías evitar?

—Herirte.

—No lo entiendo. —Estoy totalmente confundida. ¿Cree que así no me hiere?—. Habría preferido que hubieras bebido.

—No, no lo habrías preferido. —Lo dice con una pequeña carcajada que me pone los nervios de punta. Me aparto y busco su mirada.

—Preferiría verte con media destilería de vodka en el cuerpo a presenciar lo que acabo de ver. Agacha la cabeza avergonzado.

—Créeme, Ginny, no lo habrías preferido.

—Te digo que sí —insisto. Esto no es ningún concurso—. ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti de este modo? Harry, me siento traicionada.

Ni siquiera he pensado todavía qué voy a hacer con Sarah en cuanto le ponga las manos encima. No me conformaré con aplastarla. Ha marcado a mi dios neurótico y, cuanto más lo asimilo, más cabreada me siento.

Me levanto de su regazo y lo rechazo cuando intenta agarrarme.

—No voy a marcharme —digo con frialdad. Su expresión de pánico hace que me cabree todavía más.

Empiezo a pasearme por el despacho golpeteándome el diente con la uña bajo la mirada tensa y angustiada de mi hombre imposible, que no deja de someterme a malditos retos cada vez más complicados. Pero esto ha sido el colmo. Era algo sádico. Joder, y yo le di un pequeño azote con el cinturón la noche de la inauguración del Lusso.

Me siento en el sofá que está delante de él y apoyo mi dolorida cabeza sobre las palmas. Oigo cómo toma aire varias veces, como si quisiera decir algo. Yo exhalo agotada y me masajeo las sienes.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—¿Como qué? —pregunta, a la defensiva. No me gusta ese tono, y ¿cómo coño voy a saber yo qué? Detesto este lugar. Primero lo de la bebida, y ahora que se haya dejado azotar. ¿Qué otra cosa podría sorprenderme o cabrearme más que eso?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Dijiste que no habría más secretos, Harry. —Levanto los brazos, enfadada. Quiero consolarlo desesperadamente. Mantenerme alejada de él me duele casi tanto como ver cómo lo golpean—. ¿Por qué iba a preferir esto a verte borracho?

Se inclina despacio hacia adelante con la mandíbula apretada y apoya los codos sobre las rodillas mientras se frota las sienes pensativo.

—Para mí, la bebida y el sexo van de la mano.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —digo con voz aguda y nerviosa.

—Ginny, heredé La Mansión con veintiún años. ¿Te imaginas lo que siente un joven que de pronto se ve con este lugar y con un montón de mujeres dispuestas a satisfacerlo? —Parece avergonzado.

Empiezo a planteármelo. Me lo imagino perfectamente, y no me extraña que las mujeres estuvieran dispuestas a satisfacerlo. Siguen estándolo. ¡Sólo hay que verlo!

—¿Te refieres a las incursiones sexuales? —susurro. ¿De verdad quiero saber esto?

Suspira.

—Sí, a las incursiones, pero todo eso ha quedado atrás. —Se inclina hacia adelante con una mueca de dolor—. Ahora en mi vida sólo estás tú.

—¿Bebías y follabas?

—Sí, como te he dicho, la bebida y el sexo van de la mano. Ven aquí, por favor. —Extiende el brazo sobre la gran mesa que separa los dos sofás, pero yo me aparto. Deja caer la mano y mira al suelo. Continúo sin entenderlo. Eso sigue sin explicar por qué ha aceptado que Romilda lo azote.

—Entonces ¿no has bebido porque habrías querido follar? —Debo de tener la frente como un mapa de carreteras, porque estoy totalmente confundida.

—No me fío de mí mismo cuando bebo, Ginny.

—¿Porque crees que saltarás sobre la mujer que tengas más a mano?

Ríe nervioso y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—No lo creo. No te haría algo así.

—¿No lo crees? —Estoy estupefacta.

—Es un riesgo que no voy a correr. Ginny. Bebo demasiado. Pierdo la razón y las mujeres se abalanzan sobre mí dispuestas a todo. Ya lo has visto. —Me sonríe avergonzado.

Me burlo.

—¡No parecías estar en condiciones de hacer nada el viernes de la semana pasada! —Estaba inconsciente, y sí, he visto cómo las mujeres se abalanzan sobre él. ¡Es humillante!

—Sí, ése no es mi nivel normal de embriaguez, Ginny. Quería olvidar —responde, incómodo.

De repente me siento fatal.

—¿Así que normalmente mantienes un nivel de embriaguez estable y después te follas a un montón de mujeres dispuestas a todo? —Creo que estoy empezando a entenderlo—. ¿Nunca has bebido cuando te has acostado conmigo?

Se levanta, aparta la mesa para arrodillarse delante de mí y apoya las manos sobre mis muslos. Me mira directamente a los ojos.

—No, Ginny. Nunca me he hallado bajo los efectos del alcohol cuando he estado contigo. No lo necesito. El alcohol me hacía bloquear cosas, me ayudaba a olvidar lo vacía que era mi existencia.

Todas esas mujeres me importaban una mierda. Y entonces apareciste tú, y todo cambió. Me devolviste a la vida. No quiero volver a beber porque, si empiezo, puede que no pare, y no quiero perderme ni un segundo contigo.

Su confusión hace que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Era un mujeriego que se tiraba a todo lo que se movía. Eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Has echado un polvo soñoliento con alguien más? —Contengo la respiración. ¿De todas las cosas que podría haberle preguntado, voy y le pregunto eso?

Suspira con pesar.

—No.

Lo miro con recelo.

—¿Y te has follado a alguien para hacerla entrar en razón?

—¡No, Ginny! Nunca me había importado nadie lo suficiente como para necesitar o querer hacerla entrar en razón respecto a nada. —Me aprieta los muslos—. Sólo tú.

Vale, por extraño que parezca, eso ayuda bastante, pero sigue insistiendo en que no es un alcohólico, lo cual es absurdo. Si no bebes porque no te fías de ti mismo, tienes un problema, y podría haber estado bajo esos efectos todo este tiempo. Dicen que un buen alcohólico sabe disimularlo muy bien. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo si bebe? Pienso en el jueves por la noche, cuando lo descubrí aquí en su despacho, con una botella de vodka y en compañía de otra mujer.

Esto es horrible. Ahora, además de preocuparme por si bebe o no, voy a tener que preocuparme de qué hace una vez que ha bebido. ¡Genial! Ni siquiera puedo reunirme con clientes masculinos sin que se ponga hecho una furia, aunque el cabreo de Harry con respecto a Viktor parece que tenía su razón de ser. No obstante, sé perfectamente que también aplastaría a mis demás clientes.

Le aparto las manos de mis muslos y me levanto, dejándolo acuclillado junto al sofá, totalmente perdido.

—Entonces el jueves, en tu despacho, ¿me estás diciendo que si te hubieras bebido el vodka te habría encontrado tirándote a Sarah sobre la mesa en lugar de verte acurrucadito con ella? —Esto es espantoso.

Se levanta, se acerca a mí, me agarra de las caderas para inmovilizarme y me da la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos.

—¡No! ¡No seas idiota!

—No estoy siendo idiota —replico—. Bastante tengo ya con preocuparme por si bebes o no. ¡No sé si podré soportar las complicaciones adicionales de que te emborraches y te apetezca follarte a otras mujeres! —Estoy chillando, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Retrocede.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de cuidar tu puto lenguaje? No hace que me apetezca follarme a otras mujeres. ¡Hace que me apetezca follar!

—Entonces más me vale estar contigo cuando bebas, ¿no?

—¡No voy a volver a beber! ¡¿Es que no me escuchas?! —grita—. No necesito beber. —Me suelta fríamente, y se dirige dando fuertes pisotones hacia la ventana para volver al instante. Me apunta con un dedo y espeta—: ¡Te necesito a ti!

Ya estamos otra vez con eso. ¿Cómo coño lo sabe? Le aparto la mano de delante de mi cara.

—Me necesitas como sustituta del alcohol y del sexo. —Voy a llorar. Sólo me necesita para alejarse de un estilo de vida que acabará matándolo como siga así mucho más tiempo. Soy un medio para escapar de una muerte prematura por intoxicación etílica. Creo que voy a vomitar otra vez. Lo aterra que lo deje, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor que siente por mí. Es porque teme volver a una vida vacía—. Me manipulas.

—¡No te manipulo! —repone, y parece ofendido de verdad.

—¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Con el sexo! Para hacerme entrar en razón y para recordar. Todo es manipulación. ¡Yo te necesito y tú lo utilizas contra mí!

—¡No! —ruge, y de pronto pasa los brazos por todo el estante de las bebidas y tira decenas de botellas de licor y de vasos al suelo. El estrépito de cristales rotos resuena a nuestro alrededor.

Doy un brinco y retrocedo, pero él se acerca y me agarra de los hombros.

—Necesito que me necesites, Ginny. Es así de simple. ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo? Si tú me necesitas, yo cuido de mí mismo..., así de simple.

—¿Y dejar que te azoten te parece que es cuidar de ti mismo? —le grito a la cara.

Me suelta y comienza a tirarse del pelo.

—¡No lo sé, joder!

Miro al techo. Esto es inútil.

—Te necesito, pero no así.

Me coge de las manos.

—Mírame —me ordena fríamente. Bajo la vista de nuevo para mirarlo a la cara otra vez—. ¿Cómo te hago sentir? Yo sé cómo me haces sentir tú. Sí, he estado con muchas mujeres, pero sólo era sexo. Sexo sin compromiso. No sentía nada. Ginny, te necesito a ti.

Observo cómo mi hombre atractivo, atribulado, neurótico y canalla me mira directamente a los ojos y quiero gritarle y aplastarle la cabeza contra la pared para hacerle entender cuál es la manera normal de actuar. Nos volvemos locos el uno al otro. Ésa es la verdad. No nos hacemos bien, y él me manipula. El problema es que me gusta. El animal sexual que hay en mí aflora cada vez que lo hace.

Lo necesito, igual que él me necesita a mí, pero por motivos diferentes. Ha conseguido ser parte de mí. Se ha incrustado en mi mente y en mi alma. Sin él, me siento vacía. Estoy vacía.

—¿Cómo puede ser que me necesites si yo consigo que te hagas esto a ti mismo? —pregunto, cansada—. Te has vuelto más autodestructivo ahora que antes de conocerme. Hago que necesites beber, no que quieras hacerlo. Te he convertido en un loco irracional, y desde luego yo tampoco estoy ya muy cuerda, que digamos. ¿No ves lo que nos estamos haciendo el uno al otro?

—Ginny —me dice con tono de advertencia. Sabe adónde quiero ir a parar.

—Y, para que lo sepas, detesto el hecho de que la hayas metido en todas partes. —Necesito que lo sepa, pero entonces unas imágenes horribles inundan mi cabeza.

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

—Cuando desapareciste durante cuatro días... —Ni siquiera soy capaz de terminar. El corazón se me ha subido a la garganta y ha estallado.

Abre unos ojos como platos ante mi evidente conclusión, aprieta los dientes y los músculos de su barbilla empiezan a temblar.

—No significaron nada en absoluto. Te quiero. Te necesito.

—¡Joder! —Me caigo de rodillas. No lo ha negado—. Te estuviste follando a otras mujeres. — Me llevo las manos a la cara y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de nuevo. Me siento como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Se agacha a mi lado en el suelo, me agarra de los brazos y me sacude.

—Ginny, escúchame. No significaron nada. Me estaba enamorando de ti. Sabía que te dolería. No quería hacerte daño.

—Dijiste que no podrías hacerme eso. Olvidaste añadir «otra vez». Deberías haber dicho que no podrías hacérmelo «otra vez».

—No quería hacerte daño —susurra.

Levanto mi rostro derrotado.

—¿Y para remediarlo te tiraste a otras mujeres? —Tengo el estómago revuelto. No puedo respirar—. ¿A cuántas?

—Ginny, no hagas esto, por favor. Me doy asco.

—¡A mí también me das asco! —grito, temblando y sollozando incesantemente—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Ginny, ¿no me estás escuchando?

—¡Claro que sí, y no me gusta lo que oigo! —Me pongo de pie, pero me agarra de la cintura para evitar que me marche.

Apoya la frente en mi estómago y veo a través de mis ojos nublados cómo empieza a sollozar él también.

—Lo siento. Te quiero. Por favor, te lo suplico, no me dejes. Cásate conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito.

Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre el tema que tenemos entre manos todavía y ya me encuentro al borde de un ataque de nervios. Es demasiada información. Éste es el golpe letal.

—No puedo casarme con alguien a quien no entiendo. —Pronuncio las palabras lentamente entre jadeos y siento que se hunde ante mí respirando profundamente. Veo los verdugones y las gotas de sangre de su espalda—. Creía que empezaba a comprenderte —añado con voz temblorosa—. Pero has vuelto a destruirme, Harry.

—Ginny, por favor. Estaba hecho polvo, perdí el control. Creía que así podría olvidarte.

—¿Emborrachándote y tirándote a otras mujeres?

—No sabía qué hacer —dice con un hilo de voz.

—Podrías haber hablado conmigo.

—Ginny, habrías huido de mí otra vez.

—Todas las veces que has estado disculpándote conmigo eran porque te remordía la conciencia, y no por haberte emborrachado, ni por lo de La Mansión. Era porque me engañaste con otras. Dijiste que habías dejado tus correrías mucho antes de conocerme. Me mentiste. Cada vez que creo que damos un paso hacia adelante, estalla una nueva bomba. No puedo seguir con esto. No sé quién eres, Harry.

—Ginny, claro que lo sabes. —Me mira con ojos suplicantes—. La he jodido. La he jodido bien, pero nadie me conoce mejor que tú. Nadie.

—Puede que Sarah sí. Parece que ella te conoce muy bien —digo sin mostrar emoción alguna—. ¿Por qué?

Se deja caer sobre los talones y agacha la cabeza.

—Te he decepcionado. Quería beber, pero te prometí que no lo haría, y sé lo que puede pasar si lo hago.

Hago un mohín al oír su confesión.

—¿Así que le pediste que te azotara?

—Sí.

Se me revuelve el estómago.

—No lo entiendo.

Mantiene la cabeza gacha.

—Ginny, sabes que he sido un vividor —dice en voz baja. Está avergonzado—. He roto matrimonios, he tratado a las mujeres como si fueran objetos y he tomado lo que no me pertenecía. He hecho daño a algunas personas, y siento que todo esto es mi penitencia. Contigo encontré la gloria, y tengo constantemente la sensación de que alguien va a venir a arrebatármela.

El nudo que tengo en la garganta se intensifica.

—TÚ eres el único que va a joder esto. Tú y sólo tú. Bebiendo, siendo tan controlador y tirándote a otras mujeres. ¡TÚ!

—Podría haber detenido todo esto. No me creo que seas mía. Me aterra que alguien te aparte de mi lado.

—¿Y por eso le pediste a una mujer que detesto, a una mujer que quiere alejarte de mí, que te azotara?

Frunce el ceño y me mira.

—Romilda no quiere alejarme de ti.

Sacudo la cabeza, frustrada.

—¡Sí, Harry, claro que quiere! Haciéndote esto me haces daño a mí. Me estás castigando a mí, no a ti. —Necesito desesperadamente que lo entienda—. Te amo, a pesar de toda la mierda que voy descubriendo de ti, pero no puedo ver cómo te haces esto a ti mismo.

—No me dejes —dice con los dientes apretados, levantando los brazos y agarrándome de las manos—. Me moriré sin ti, Ginny.

—¡No digas eso! —le grito—. Es una estupidez.

Tira de mí hasta ponerme de rodillas.

—No es ninguna estupidez. No sabes por lo que pasé cuando desapareciste sin más. Me hizo ver lo que sería mi vida sin ti. —Está muy nervioso—. Ginny, era insoportable.

Esto explica lo de sus repetidas disculpas en sueños. Yo lo dejaba porque había descubierto lo de las otras mujeres.

—Si te dejara, sería porque no puedo soportar que te hagas daño a ti mismo, no puedo ver cómo te torturas.

—Jamás te harás una idea de cuánto te quiero. —Me agarra de la cara y yo me aparto. Esa afirmación me pone furiosa—. Deja que te toque —ordena, intentando cogerme. Está frenético y aterrado, y eso me está devorando por dentro.

—¡Me hago una idea, Harry, porque yo siento lo mismo! —grito—. Aunque me has destrozado por completo, sigo amándote y, joder, me odio por ello. ¡Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no me hago una idea!

—Es imposible. —Me agarra de los brazos y tira de mí hacia adelante con un silbido de furia—. ¡Es imposible! —dice con voz grave. Lo cree realmente.

Dejo que me estreche contra su pecho, pero soy incapaz de rodearlo con los brazos. Estoy emocionalmente agotada y bloqueada por completo. Mi mujeriego fuerte y dominante se ha reducido a una alma asustada y desesperada. Quiero recuperar al Harry feroz.

—Voy a buscar algo para limpiarte las heridas. —Forcejeo para liberarme de sus brazos—. Harry, tengo que limpiarte eso.

—No me dejes solo.

Me suelto y me pongo de pie.

—Cuando dije que jamás te dejaría, lo decía en serio. —Giro sobre mis talones y salgo del despacho totalmente abstraída dejándolo de rodillas.

No voy a buscar nada para limpiarle la espalda. Curarle las heridas no va a demostrar nada. Sólo hay un modo de hacerle entender que sé cómo se siente. Y si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, lo haré.


	31. CAPITULO 31

CAPITULO 31

Paso por delante de los aseos, por el bar atestado y por el restaurante rápidamente. No quiero ver ni a Luna ni a ninguno de los demás. Como vea a Romilda lo más probable es que acabe en la cárcel, porque no pienso dejar de sacudirla con ese látigo hasta dejarla hecha puré. De todas formas, Harry no tardará en venir en mi busca, así que he de darme prisa.

Llego hasta el vestíbulo y subo los escalones de dos en dos, recorro el descansillo apresuradamente e ignoro a las mujeres y sus frías miradas. Pero entonces la veo. Sé que debería continuar. Sé que debería resistir la tentación de estrangularla, pero es superior a mis fuerzas.

Me aproximo. Está charlando con algunas socias, probablemente informándolas sobre lo sucedido durante la última hora. Sigue vestida de látex con el látigo en la mano. Me detengo detrás de ella y las otras mujeres guardan silencio de inmediato. Con evidente curiosidad por saber qué es lo que las ha hecho callar, se vuelve para mirarme. Su expresión es de superioridad con un tinte de ligera satisfacción. Me hierve la sangre al tenerla ahí delante de mí, tan relajada, haciendo girar el látigo en la mano.

—Me has mandado un mensaje de texto desde el teléfono de Ron —la acuso con calma.

Casi se echa a reír.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Claro que no. —No me lo puedo creer—. También fuiste tú quien me dejó entrar en La Mansión el día que descubrí el salón comunitario.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo eso? —pregunta con tono arrogante.

—Porque lo deseas. —Mantengo el tono sorprendentemente pausado teniendo en cuenta que me hierve la sangre y que estoy temblando físicamente. Las demás mujeres me atraviesan con los ojos. Las miro a todas ellas—. Todas lo deseáis.

Ninguna de ellas dice ni una palabra. Permanecen ahí, observándome, probablemente anticipando mi próximo movimiento.

Romilda, en cambio, es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

—No, pequeña, todas lo hemos tenido.

Salto.

Cierro el puño y lo lanzo contra su rostro hinchado de bótox. El impacto la empuja hacia atrás, se tambalea y cae de culo al suelo. No me detengo. La agarro de los pelos en un gesto muy poco femenino y la arrastro. La empotro contra la pared y la sostengo de la garganta. Gritos ahogados de estupefacción inundan el aire. Se hace de nuevo el silencio y lo único que se oye es el sonido de la respiración entrecortada de Romilda.

—Como vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, te lo pida él o no, no pararé hasta romperte todos los putos huesos del cuerpo. ¿Entendido?

Abre los ojos de par en par. Intenta asentir bajo mi mano.

—¡¿ENTENDIDO?! —le grito en toda la cara. He perdido los estribos.

—Sí —rechina como puede a través de su garganta estrangulada. Apenas la dejo respirar.

La suelto y cae al suelo hecha un guiñapo, jadeando y agarrándose la garganta. Temblando de ira, me vuelvo y absorbo la expresión de estupefacción de los muchos testigos, que observan pasmados y en absoluto silencio. No necesito decir nada más. Le he dejado las cosas bastante claras a Romilda y a todas las demás personas que han presenciado mi ataque de ira. Los dejo ahí plantados y continúo hacia mi destino original, temblando y respirando violentamente.

Cuando llego al pie de la escalera que conduce al salón comunitario, vacilo unos segundos, pero en cuanto recuerdo las palabras de Harry, corro hacia arriba sin nada más que adrenalina y determinación en las venas.

Entro en la sala de tenue iluminación y hago caso omiso de las escenas que se están desarrollando delante de mí al tiempo que trato de bloquear la música erótica que invade mis oídos. No he venido a excitarme. Pongo rumbo a la derecha y llego a donde quería llegar.

Dos hombres a los que no conozco charlan tranquilamente mientras una mujer vuelve a ponerse la ropa interior. Me acerco a la escena y todos se dan la vuelta para mirarme. La conversación cesa cuando me aproximo. Uno de los hombres me mira con cautela mientras que el otro lo hace con aprobación y en su rostro se dibuja una oscura sonrisa. Me desprendo de los zapatos, me quito la camiseta por la cabeza, la tiro al suelo y me desabrocho los vaqueros.

—¿Has venido a jugar, guapa? —pregunta uno de los hombres caminando hacia mí.

—Steve, déjala —le advierte el otro tipo. Sin duda sabe quién soy. Le lanzo una mirada asesina y él sacude la cabeza—. Steve, tienes que dejarla estar.

—Pero ella quiere jugar, ¿verdad, guapa? —Su mirada es oscura pero centellea al mirarme.

—Es la chica de Harry, Steve. No merece la pena. —Su amigo intenta razonar con él, pero parece que Steve tiene un objetivo y no le gusta que le digan lo que debe hacer, que es justo lo que necesito en estos momentos.

—En La Mansión y en el sexo todo vale —responde Steve con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, guapa?

—En serio, Steve, ella es especial para él.

—¿Sí, eh? Bueno, puede ser especial para mí también. Potter nunca ha tenido problemas en compartir a nadie.

Sus palabras revuelven la bilis que me cubre la garganta, y observo cómo el hombre sensato agarra a la mujer del brazo y se la lleva de allí con una expresión de cautela en el rostro. Steve, en cambio, es presuntuoso y parece estar muy seguro de sí mismo, aunque no de una manera que me resulte atractiva. Sin embargo, eso da igual: no tengo intención de besarlo.

Me acerco al estante que hay junto a la pared y escojo el látigo que me parece más atroz. Me vuelvo y se lo entrego con manos firmes. La más mínima vacilación delatará mis planes, y ésta es la única manera que tengo de demostrarle a Harry lo absurda que es toda esta mierda. En su rostro se forma una amplia sonrisa. Acepta el látigo y repasa con la mirada mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Me quito los vaqueros y me acerco para colocarme bajo la estructura dorada que está suspendida al tiempo que coloco las manos sobre mi cabeza.

—Nada de contacto físico. Sólo el látigo. Fuerte —digo con voz clara y totalmente decidida. Estoy decidida. No tengo miedo ni dudas.

—¿Fuerte? —pregunta.

—Muy fuerte.

—¿Y el sujetador? —dice con la mirada fija en mi pecho.

—El sujetador se queda puesto.

—Como quieras. —Asiente y se acerca metiéndose el mango del látigo en el bolsillo trasero.

Luego estira los brazos para encadenarme a los grilletes de la estructura dorada suspendida.

—Steve, déjalo.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —mascullo entre dientes.

—Ya la has oído, quiere hacerlo. —Steve me mira con los ojos cargados de lujuria y empieza a pasearse por detrás de mí.

Mi corazón se acelera y palpita con fuerza en mi pecho, y cierro los ojos repitiendo las palabras de Harry mentalmente: «Es imposible. Es imposible. Es imposible. Es imposible.»

Dejo la mente en blanco a excepción de esa frase. La música desaparece y me preparo para mi propio castigo: mi castigo por haber reducido a Harry a un despojo de hombre, por haber hecho que necesitara el alcohol, no sólo querer tomarlo, por haber hecho que se convirtiera en un neurótico histérico... y por haberlo llevado a hacerse esto a sí mismo.

Lo oigo antes de que llegue. Un latigazo rápido atraviesa el aire antes de impactar contra mi espalda. Lanzo un alarido.

«¡Joder!»

El azote me provoca una continua punzada de dolor que hace que me tiemblen el cuerpo y las piernas. ¿La gente se presta voluntaria para hacer esto? ¿Yo me he prestado voluntaria para hacerlo?

Mantengo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no hemos pactado ningún número de golpes. Contengo la respiración y aprieto los dientes y en seguida un segundo latigazo azota mi espalda. Rezo para mis adentros para conseguir mantenerme callada y aceptar la paliza.

Me pongo tensa y espero a que llegue el siguiente impacto y, cuando lo hace, dejo caer el cuerpo y me quedo colgando con impotencia de la estructura. Estoy a merced de este extraño. Los siguientes tres golpes se suceden a intervalos regulares hasta que sé cuándo esperarlos y se me ha olvidado qué estoy haciendo. Estoy completamente loca. Soy ajena a todo lo que me rodea, la música es un zumbido distante y apenas oigo las voces a mi alrededor.

De lo único que soy consciente es del tiempo que transcurre entre cada latigazo y del silbido en el aire que se genera antes de que el cuero impacte contra mi piel. Puede que esté inconsciente, no estoy segura. Ni siquiera me tenso ya.

Recibo otro impacto y vuelvo a sacudirme. Arqueo la espalda y lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Conozco tan bien ese rugido que me devuelve al instante a la realidad justo cuando otra ardiente mordedura me golpea la espalda. Me sacudo, atónita. Los grilletes de metal suenan con fuerza encima de mí. Soy incapaz de abrir los ojos. Me pesa la cabeza, mi cuerpo cae exánime y apenas siento los brazos.

—¡Joder! ¡Ginny, no! —grita con la voz rota. Empiezo a balancearme ligeramente y siento sus cálidas manos por todo mi cuerpo—. ¡Ron, suéltale las manos! ¡Joder! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!

—¡Hijo de puta!

—¡Ron, joder, bájala de ahí! —exclama, aterrado.

Me agarran y me acarician todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que siento la seguridad de unas manos grandes y torpes sobre las mías atadas por encima de mi cabeza. Mis brazos caen pesados y me desplomo en los suyos.

—¿Ginny? ¡No, por favor! ¿Ginny?

Soy vagamente consciente de que me están moviendo.

Y entonces comienzo a sentir el dolor.

«¡Joder!»

La piel me arde y el sufrimiento emana desde todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi espalda y del resto del cuerpo. Me está arrastrando y ni siquiera puedo hablar para decirle que pare. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor.

—¡No lo dejes salir de aquí! —Oigo la voz de Harry amortiguada pero, a pesar de mi aturdimiento, sé a quién se refiere, y entonces soy consciente de que probablemente acabe de sentenciar a Steve a muerte.

Tengo que detener esto. Yo le he pedido que lo hiciera, aunque ahora mismo me pregunto por qué. Estoy completamente loca, pero entonces recuerdo mis motivos. Puede que ya no esté tan dispuesto a hacerse esto a sí mismo si sabe que yo lo haré después. Pero ¿será capaz de beber o de hacerse azotar de nuevo de todos modos? Joder, espero que no. No creo que yo pueda volver a pasar por esto. A través de mi ensimismamiento, soy consciente de que acabo de iniciar un tremendo círculo vicioso de castigos. ¿He hecho bien?

Mi parte perturbada y mi parte cuerda discuten en mi cerebro, y entonces oigo las fuertes y rápidas pisadas de Harry y muchos gritos ahogados de sorpresa conforme me acarrea por La Mansión.

—Pero ¿qué coño...? —oigo decir a Luna en la distancia—. ¿Harry?

Él no contesta. Lo único que oigo son los graves rugidos de John, que se funden con el murmullo de fondo debido a la conmoción que he causado. Me da igual. Una puerta se cierra de golpe y, unos momentos después, siento el sofá debajo de sus muslos y que él me acuna en su regazo.

—Eres una estúpida —solloza con la voz rota. Hunde la cabeza en mi cuello y absorbe el olor de mi cabello mientras me acaricia la cabeza frenéticamente—. Estás loca.

Me obligo a abrir los ojos y miro al vacío a través de su pecho. Siento mucho dolor, pero no tengo intención de moverme o de expresar mi amargura. Estoy como sedada, como si flotara y observando esta escena desde fuera. ¿Y si mis intentos de hacer que Harry me entienda fracasan? ¿Y si vuelve a castigarse? No podría soportar pasar por eso otra vez, y tampoco por el tremendo sufrimiento físico.

No podría soportar ver a Harry arrodillado, aceptando los latigazos de Romilda o de quien fuera. Jamás podré borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Se quedará grabada en mi cerebro durante el resto de mi vida. Nada conseguirá eliminarla. Nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos sentados en silencio; yo mirando a la distancia, totalmente ajena a las circunstancias, y Harry sollozando contra mi pelo. Parecen horas, puede que más. He perdido la noción del tiempo y de la realidad.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry con la voz rota. Después sorbe unas cuantas veces.

La puerta se abre, pero no sé quién es. Llevo tanto tiempo mirando al vacío que creo que se me han bloqueado los ojos. Oigo movimiento cerca y que dejan algo en la mesa que tenemos delante, pero quienquiera que sea no dice nada. Nos deja igual de silenciosamente y la puerta del despacho se cierra casi sin hacer ruido también.

Harry se mueve ligeramente debajo de mí, y yo inhalo con un silbido de dolor agudo. Se detiene.

—Joder —dice, azorado—. Nena, tengo que moverte, tengo que verte la espalda.

Niego suavemente con la cabeza y hundo el rostro en su pecho desnudo. Me va a doler una barbaridad cuando me mueva. Quiero retrasarlo todo lo posible. Soy consciente de que su propia espalda está hecha polvo, y está recostado sobre el sofá, conmigo encima haciendo presión. Él también debe de estar pasando un tormento. Menudo par de gilipollas chalados estamos hechos.

Suspira y apoya la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —grazna, y me besa la cabeza—. No lo entiendo.

Si pudiera hablar, le haría la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué exactamente?

—Ginny, tengo que verte la espalda. —Hace ademán de moverme de nuevo y el dolor vuelve a atravesarme. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y dejo que me mueva hasta que estoy sentada sobre sus piernas.

La gravedad azota mi estómago y de repente siento angustia, el estómago se me revuelve y empiezo a tener arcadas, lo que no hace sino aumentar todavía más el dolor. Me inclino sobre su

regazo.

—¡Joder! —Por acto reflejo, me coloca la mano sobre la espalda para aliviarme mientras mi estómago decide si le queda algo por vomitar. El ardiente contacto me obliga a saltar hacia adelante lanzando un alarido, y entonces mi estómago decide que sí, que aún me queda algo dentro.

Vomito en el suelo.

—¡Mierda! Ginny, lo siento. ¡Joder! —Me aparta el pelo de la cara y se mueve con cuidado para poder acceder mejor a mí—. ¡Joder! Joder, joder, joder. Ginny, ¿qué has hecho? —Su voz traumatizada me indica que acaba de echarle un vistazo a mi espalda. Debe de tener muy mal aspecto. Intento desesperadamente controlar la angustia para minimizar el dolor—. Voy a moverte ahora, ¿vale? —Me agarra por debajo de los brazos y se pone de pie. Lanzo un grito—. No puedo levantarte sin tocarte... —Maldice repetidas veces con frustración e intenta llevarme hasta el otro sillón sin rozarme la espalda.

Todavía me tiemblan las piernas. No me extrañaría que no quisiera volver a verme por mi debilidad. Jamás lo habría imaginado, pero no ha habido ninguna conversación cuando le he entregado el látigo a Steve. Sólo le he dicho que no quería contacto físico con él y que me azotara con fuerza.

Prácticamente le he dado carta blanca.

—Ponte boca abajo. —Me deja en el sofá y me coloca los brazos debajo de la cabeza a modo de almohada—. Ginny, no me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. —Se arrodilla junto al sofá y coge un cuenco de cristal lleno de agua y una botella con un líquido morado en el interior. Aprieta la botella, vierte un poco de líquido en el agua y coge el rollo de algodón. Arranca un trozo, lo sumerge en la disolución y escurre el exceso de agua—. Esto te va a doler, nena. Tendré cuidado, ¿vale? —Acerca la cara a mi campo de visión. Levanto la vista con esfuerzo y veo dos pozos verdes cargados de angustia.

Lo miro sin expresión. Todos mis músculos se niegan a funcionar.

—Estoy furioso contigo —dice suavemente. Se inclina y me besa con ternura, y es la primera vez que no tengo que esforzarme por replicarle, y no porque no quiera hacerlo.

Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a atender mi espalda. Contengo la respiración cuando me desabrocha despacio el sujetador y deja caer los tirantes hacia los lados. Entonces siento los leves toques del suave algodón sobre mi piel. Es como si me estuviera pasando un alambre de espino por toda la espalda. Sollozo.

—Lo siento —dice—. Lo siento mucho.

Hundo el rostro entre los brazos y aprieto los dientes mientras intenta limpiar mis heridas con la disolución, mojando varias veces el algodón en la cálida mezcla y escurriéndolo después para volver a pasarlo. Maldice cada vez que me encojo.

Cuando oigo que empuja el cuenco sobre la mesa, dejo escapar una larga exhalación de alivio. Me vuelvo otra vez y veo que el agua teñida de morado se ha tornado roja, y que todas las bolas de algodón usadas están amontonadas dentro, absorbiendo el líquido. Harry se levanta, se aparta de mi lado y regresa al instante con una botella de agua.

Se agacha delante de mí.

—¿Puedes sentarte?

Asiento e inicio el doloroso proceso de incorporarme para sentarme en el sofá. Él revolotea a mi alrededor sin dejar de maldecir. El sujetador se me cae sobre las piernas e intento con poco entusiasmo volver a colocármelo en su sitio.

—Déjalo. —Me aparta las manos y me da el agua—. Abre la boca —ordena con suavidad. Obedezco sin pensar. Dejo caer la mandíbula y acepto las dos pastillas que me coloca en la lengua —.Bebe. La botella me parece una mancuerna de hierro cuando la levanto para acercármela a la boca.

Harry apoya la mano en el culo para aligerar un poco el peso. Agradezco el agua fría en la boca. Se acerca a su mesa y coge sus llaves, el teléfono y la camiseta. Se mete los objetos en distintos bolsillos, se pone la camiseta y vuelve junto a mí. ¿A él no le duele la espalda? ¿Me estoy comportando como una niña mimada?

Recoge mi ropa del respaldo del sofá y luego se acuclilla delante de mí.

—Voy a llevarte a casa —dice. Me mete los vaqueros por los pies, me da un golpecito en el tobillo y lo levanto. Después repite el proceso con el otro pie y me ayuda a incorporarme para subirme los pantalones por las piernas.

Mira la camiseta, después mis senos descubiertos y después a mí con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La idea de que algo descanse sobre mi piel me produce ganas de vomitar otra vez, pero no puedo salir de aquí y llegar al Lusso desnuda de cintura para arriba.

—¿Lo intentamos? —Estira el cuello de mi camiseta y retira el sujetador que tengo colgando en los brazos antes de pasármela por la cabeza.

Trato de levantar los brazos para facilitarle la faena, pero las dolorosas punzadas hacen que las lágrimas empiecen a inundar mis ojos. Sacudo la cabeza frenéticamente. Me va a doler demasiado.

—Ginny, no sé qué hacer. —Sostiene la camiseta en el aire para que no toque mi cuerpo—. No puedes salir de aquí desnuda. —Se inclina y me mira—. No llores, por favor. —Me besa la frente y torrentes de lágrimas descienden por mi rostro—. ¡A la mierda! —Vuelve a sacarme la camiseta por la cabeza y la tira sobre el sofá—. Ven aquí. —Se inclina, me pasa un brazo por debajo del culo y me levanta—. Cógete a mi cintura con las piernas y a mi cuello con los brazos. Ten cuidado. —Obedezco lentamente—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Asiento contra su hombro y cruzo los tobillos alrededor de sus lumbares. Me coloca el pelo por encima del hombro y apoya la mano en mi cuello para sostenerme todo lo posible sin hacerme más daño. Mis tetas quedan aplastadas contra su pecho y tengo la espalda totalmente descubierta, pero me da igual. Se dirige a la puerta, me suelta el cuello para abrirla y vuelve a cogérmelo.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —pregunta mientras avanza por el pasillo en dirección al salón de verano. Asiento contra su cuello. No estoy nada bien. Me siento como si me hubiera quedado dormida al sol con toda la piel quemada—. ¡Ron! —grita. Oigo una sucesión de exclamaciones de estupefacción ahogadas. Parecen aún más alarmados que cuando me llevaban hacia el despacho.

—¿Cómo está la muchacha? —La voz grave de John está cerca.

—¿A ti qué coño te parece? Coge una sábana de algodón del cuarto de la limpieza.

Ron no responde a la brusquedad de Harry.

—Harry, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

Es una voz femenina muy asustada, y sus tacones golpean el suelo del salón de verano mientras intenta seguir el ritmo apresurado de Harry.

—No, Natasha —responde secamente. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirarla mal. ¿Cómo que si hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Como qué? ¿Follárselo otra vez?

—¿Ginny? —El tono asustado de Luna inunda mis oídos—. ¡Joder! Pero ¿qué has hecho, inconsciente?

—Voy a llevarla a casa. —Harry no se detiene por nadie, ni siquiera por Luna—. Está bien. Te llamaré.

—¡Harry, está sangrando!

—¡Joder, Luna, ya lo sé! —Siento que su pecho se eleva debajo de mí—. Te llamaré —la tranquiliza, y ya no vuelvo a oírla, pero sí que oigo cómo Sam intenta calmarla con su tono alegre de siempre teñido de preocupación.

Sé que estamos cerca del vestíbulo porque el aire fresco empieza a rozarme la espalda. Es agradable.

—Harry, tío, no lo sabía.

Harry se detiene de golpe y se hace el silencio. Todos los susurros de preocupación se detienen cuando oigo la voz de Steve. Aprieto el cuerpo de Harry con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y él me acaricia el cuello.

—Steve, ya puedes dar gracias a todos los santos de que tenga a mi chica en brazos porque, de no ser así, el servicio de limpieza tendría que pasarse un año entero recogiendo tus putos restos —lo amenaza Harry con voz ácida. Su corazón bombea a un ritmo frenético.

—Yo... yo... —tartamudea—. No lo sabía.

—¿Nadie te dijo que era mía? —pregunta Harry, claramente sorprendido.

—Yo... creía que...

—¡Es MÍA! —ruge, y me sacude entre sus brazos. Gimoteo ante las punzadas de dolor abrasador que me instigan sus movimientos y él se pone tenso. Hunde el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello—. Lo siento —susurra. Noto cómo le tiembla la mandíbula—. Eres hombre muerto, Steve. —añade. Se queda quieto durante unos instantes más y sé que está mirando al tipo con cara de querer matarlo.

Me siento responsable.

—¿Harry? —El rugido de John interrumpe el ensordecedor silencio—. Relájate. Lo primero es lo primero, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. —Harry echa a andar de nuevo y el suave aire fresco del edificio de repente se torna intenso y me golpea la espalda. Baja lentamente los escalones.

—Os abro la puerta —dice Luna, y oigo cómo sus tacones descienden por la escalera.

—Tranquila, Luna, no es necesario.

—¡Harry, deja de comportarte como un capullo testarudo y acepta la puta ayuda! ¡No eres el único que se preocupa por ella!

Me aprieta contra sí.

—Las llaves están en mi bolsillo.

Luna me roza los pantalones mientras intenta sacar las llaves del bolsillo de Harry, y yo sonrío para mis adentros al ver a mi fogosa amiga haciendo honor a su reputación. Abro los ojos y la miro.

—Ay, Ginny. —Sacude la cabeza y pulsa el botón del mando para abrir la puerta del coche de

Harry. Él se vuelve entonces hacia La Mansión.

—Regresad todos adentro. —No quiere que nadie me vea. Oigo el crujido de la gravilla bajo las pisadas mientras Harry aguarda conmigo en brazos. Cuando comprueba que todo el mundo se ha marchado, me aparta de su cuerpo—. Ginny, voy a meterte en el coche, tienes que ponerte de lado, de cara al asiento del conductor, ¿podrás hacerlo? —pregunta con dulzura. Aflojo las manos en su cuello para indicarle que estoy preparada y empieza a introducirme muy despacio en el vehículo—. No te apoyes hacia atrás.

Me vuelvo lentamente hasta que mi hombro descansa contra la piel suave y estoy de cara al asiento del conductor. Joder, qué dolor. Después me coloca una sábana por encima y cierra la puerta despacio sin intentar siquiera ponerme el cinturón. Apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo con los ojos cerrados y, en un santiamén, la puerta del conductor se cierra y la esencia de Harry inunda mis fosas nasales.

Abro los ojos y adapto la visión hasta que veo los suyos, verdes y compasivos. Siento que soy una lastimera, una debilucha desesperada que ha provocado todo este caos, dolor y sufrimiento porque intentaba demostrar algo, algo que espero que haya conseguido demostrar, porque como haya pasado por todo este calvario y haya hecho que Harry pase también por él para que ahora siga sin entenderlo, esta relación se habrá acabado. No podemos continuar haciéndonos daño el uno al otro.

La sola idea hace que se me detenga el corazón.

Acerca la mano y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Para —ordena mientras me seca otra lágrima. Pero ya no lloro de dolor, sino de desesperación.

Arranca el motor y conduce lentamente por el camino. En lugar del rugido de la velocidad al que ya me he acostumbrado, ahora lo que oigo es el ronroneo sensato del motor del DBS. Toma las curvas con cuidado, acelera y frena con suavidad y me mira a intervalos regulares. No llevo cinturón, estoy medio desnuda y con un montón de heridas feas en la espalda. Si la policía nos para, no sé cómo vamos a explicar esto.

Permanezco quieta y observo con la mirada perdida el perfil de mi hombre atractivo y conflictivo y me pregunto si se me puede calificar a mí de conflictiva también ahora. Mi cordura es, sin duda, cuestionable, pero estoy lo bastante cuerda como para admitirlo. Era una chica normal y sensata.

Pero ya no. Sólo el ronroneo del coche y _Run_ , de Snow Patrol, sonando de fondo interrumpen el silencio del viaje de regreso a casa.

Harry detiene el Aston Martin al llegar al Lusso y se acerca a mi lado del coche. Me ayuda a salir mientras intenta mantenerme tapada.

—A saber lo que va a pensar Clive —masculla mientras me coloca contra su pecho de nuevo. De repente me entra el pánico—. Ginny, lo siento, pero a menos que me dejes cubrirte la espalda con la sábana no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Mete la sábana entre ambos y hace todo lo posible por sostenerla por un lado, protegiéndome de las miradas antes de entrar en el vestíbulo.

—¿Señor Potter? —Clive está perplejo. El pobre hombre ha visto cómo me llevaba borracha, cómo me llevaba mientras me resistía, cómo me llevaba enferma y también cómo me llevaba agotada.

Debe de resultar evidente que ahora no estoy de ninguna de esas formas.

—Tranquilo, Clive. —Harry hace todo lo posible por sonar relajado, pero no estoy segura de que haya colado.

Entramos en el ascensor y los espejos que nos rodean reflejan nuestra imagen en todas las direcciones. Allá adonde miro, veo el rostro pesaroso de Harry y mi cuerpo frágil que lo envuelve.

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza con fuerza sobre su hombro. Siento los movimientos de sus largas pisadas mientras me saca del ascensor en dirección al ático y a la suite principal.

—Despacito. —Me coloca sobre la cama boca abajo.

Deslizo los brazos bajo la almohada y hundo la cabeza en su suavidad, reconfortándome ligeramente mientras respiro la esencia de Harry. Noto que me quita los vaqueros y, unos instantes después, está tumbado a mi lado, en la misma postura que yo. Estira la mano libre y me pasa la palma por la mejilla, sin duda para obtener el contacto que siempre necesita. Es lo único que puede hacer.

No podrá ponerme boca arriba ni empotrarme contra la pared durante una buena temporada.

Permanecemos así mucho tiempo, mirándonos el uno al otro. Es agradable. No es necesario decir nada. Dejo que me acaricie la cara y me resisto contra la pesadez de mis párpados durante un rato hasta que me pasa los pulgares por ellos y ya no vuelven a abrirse.


	32. CAPITULO 32

CAPITULO 32

Sé que si me estiro soltaré un alarido. La tremenda necesidad de moverme lucha contra mi instinto natural de permanecer quieta para evitar los pinchazos. Los acontecimientos del día anterior me vienen a la cabeza en cuanto abro los ojos: todo aquel horror, los sonidos de los látigos, los estallidos de dolor, la angustia y el tormento. Y todo ello ha aparecido de golpe en mi cerebro, sin la más mínima cortesía matutina.

Abro los ojos y veo que Harry está profundamente dormido en la misma posición en la que recuerdo haberlo visto por última vez, con la mano sobre mi mejilla y el rostro pegado al mío, los labios separados y respirando de manera tranquila y sosegada sobre mi cara. Parece tan sereno, con las largas pestañas adornando su rostro y el pelo rubio revuelto como todas las mañanas. La barba de un día y los rasgos atractivos y despreocupados tan cerca de mí hacen que esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

Detrás de su manera de ser imposible e irritante se esconde un hombre destrozado que bebe y folla sin control y que hace que lo azoten para castigarse a sí mismo. Y yo he contribuido en gran medida a ese estado de lamentación, pero si las cosas son como él dice y se ha castigado porque cree que lo merece, porque dice que todo lo que sucede es a causa de su pasado, entonces será mejor que me encierre en una urna de cristal para el resto de mi vida.

Observo cómo sus ojos se mueven y comienzan a abrirse lentamente. Parpadea unas cuantas veces más y me mira. Veo que su mente adormilada empieza a inundarse con la información y los recordatorios que lo llevarán rápidamente a asimilar dónde estamos y por qué. Se demora unos silenciosos instantes, pero finalmente suspira y se acerca unos centímetros más hasta que estamos nariz con nariz, él de costado y yo todavía boca abajo.

Me parece que está demasiado lejos. Saco los brazos de debajo de la almohada y me vuelvo ligeramente con unas cuantas muecas de dolor hasta que estoy de lado frente a él. Apoya las manos en mi cadera y se acerca todavía más, hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedan pegados y nuestras narices se tocan de nuevo.

—Sí que es posible —susurro con la garganta tremendamente seca—. Sí que es posible entender lo que sientes por mí.

—¿Has hecho esto para demostrar que me quieres?

—No, ya sabes que te quiero. Lo he hecho para que sepas lo que se siente.

Arruga la frente.

—No lo entiendo. Ya sé lo que se siente cuando te azotan.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a la angustia de ver al hombre al que amo haciéndose daño a sí mismo. —Levanto la mano, le acaricio la barba y veo que de repente lo capta—. Nada podría dolerme más que ver cómo te haces eso a ti mismo. Es lo único que podría matarme. Si vuelves a castigarte, yo también lo haré. —La voz me tiembla ligeramente al pensar en tener que volver a enfrentarme a otro día como el de ayer. Acabo de amenazarlo y, si me quiere tanto como dice, debería concederme mi petición.

Se apresura a apartar la mirada y comienza a morderse el labio mientras sacude ligeramente la cabeza. Vuelve a mirarme.

—Me amas.

—Te necesito. Te necesito fuerte y sano. Necesito que entiendas cuánto te quiero. Necesito que sepas que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. Que yo también me moriría si te perdiera.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No te merezco, Ginny. No con la vida que he llevado. Nunca había tenido nada que apreciara o que quisiera proteger. Y ahora que lo tengo siento una mezcla extraña de felicidad total y de pánico absoluto. —Sus ojos repasan cada milímetro de mi cara—. Llenaba mi existencia con alcohol y con mujeres. Y me daba igual. Le he hecho daño a lo más valioso que tengo, y no puedo soportarlo.

—Yo te he hecho ser así.

Arruga la frente pero no me rebate. Yo he hecho que sea así.

—Necesito controlarte, Ginny. No puedo evitarlo. Te lo juro.

—Ya lo sé —suspiro—. Ya sé que no puedes evitarlo.

Me acerco a su pecho y me deleito con su calor. Por una vez, siento que lo entiendo perfectamente. Ha tenido una existencia irreprimible, una vida de despreocupación, de insensibilidad, un auténtico desastre. Y ahora no sabe qué hacer con todas estas emociones nuevas.

—Estás sufriendo por mi culpa —dice pegado a mi cabello.

—Y tú por la mía —afirmo secamente—. Pero superaremos el pasado. Mientras estés conmigo y te sientas fuerte, lo superaremos. No es tu pasado lo que me hace daño. Eres tú. Las cosas que estás haciendo ahora. —Sé que mi mente me está recordando que me ha costado digerir lo del pasado de

Harry, pero eso sólo me provocaba unos celos tremendos, no un dolor insoportable. Tengo que aprender a superarlo.

Me aparta de su pecho. Tiene los ojos húmedos y le tiembla la barbilla.

—Estás loca de atar —dice con voz tierna antes de besarme—. Loca de remate.

Recibo alegremente sus labios sobre los míos. Creo que es la única parte de mi cuerpo que puedo mover sin morirme de dolor.

—Estoy locamente enamorada de ti. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerte eso a ti mismo. Me duele la espalda.

Se aparta con el ceño medio fruncido.

—Todavía estoy furioso contigo.

—Yo contigo tampoco es que esté muy contenta —le contesto tranquilamente.

—No puedo tocarte —gruñe, y me besa de nuevo por toda la cara.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Qué tal tu espalda?

Resopla y continúa cubriéndome el rostro con los labios.

—Bien. Sólo estoy cabreado contigo. Tienes que empezar a moverte o te quedarás inválida.

—No me importaría —respondo. No me importaría quedarme aquí tumbada eternamente y dejar que me besara de la cabeza a los pies.

—De eso, nada, señorita. Necesitas un baño de lavanda y que te eche un poco de crema en la espalda. No puedo creer que de todos los socios fueras a escoger al más chiflado.

—¿Eso hice? —pregunto. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Sólo le entregué el látigo al primero que lo aceptó.

— Pues sí. —Aparta la boca de mi cara y me mira con ojos recelosos—. Ron y yo íbamos a reunirnos hoy para discutir si anulábamos su suscripción. Llevamos tiempo vigilándolo. Su comportamiento se ha vuelto algo errático últimamente y, aunque algunas mujeres disfrutan del lado salvaje de sus hazañas sexuales, otras no tanto. Hace que algunas se sientan incómodas, y eso es un problema. —Una expresión de arrepentimiento se dibuja en su rostro y sé que está pensando que debería haber echado antes a Steve—. Pero todavía no había hecho nada que nos diera motivos reales para echarlo hasta anoche.

—Se lo pedí yo, Harry. —Intento aliviar su culpa. No quiero que todo esto se repita.

—Tenemos reglas, Ginny. —Me besa y me muerde el labio inferior ligeramente—. ¿Establecisteis unos límites previamente?

—No. —Ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui.

—Su lista de ofensas sigue aumentando. Ha incumplido muchas normas. Tiene que irse.

—No lo recuerdo. No estaba en la fiesta de aniversario. —Me habría acordado de esa cara de gallito.

—No, estaba de guardia.

—¿De guardia?

Harry sonríe, y yo me deleito con su sonrisa.

—Es de la pasma.

Me atraganto y, acto seguido, hago una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué?

—Que es un poli. —Levanta las cejas como diciendo «Sí, me has oído bien».

¿Steve es policía?

—¿Has amenazado de muerte a un policía?

—Estaba cabreado. —Me aparta el pelo de la cara y me mira atentamente—. He estado pensando.

No me gusta cómo suena eso. Y creo que a él tampoco.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—De muchas cosas. Pero lo primero es que tengo que hablar con Colin sobre Krum.

Sabía que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a decir, pero no veo la solución a este asunto. Viktor supone probablemente la pensión de jubilación de Patrick, y sé que le va a dar algo cuando le diga que no voy a seguir trabajando con él. No puedo hacerlo, y ni siquiera le he contado a Harry lo del mensaje de texto. No obstante, acaba de confirmarme que él también cree que es él quien aparece en las grabaciones del bar.

Joder.

—¡Es lunes! —exclamo, y me revuelvo un poco en un intento de levantarme de la cama.

Al instante me agarra de los hombros y me obliga a echarme de nuevo.

—¿En serio crees que voy a dejar que te muevas de aquí? —Sacude la cabeza—. También he estado pensando en otras cosas. —Empieza a morderse el labio.

Oh, oh. ¿En qué?

—¿Qué otras cosas? —pregunto. Ni siquiera ha desarrollado sus pensamientos con respecto a lo de Viktor, aunque sé exactamente a dónde quiere ir a parar con ello.

Se aprieta todavía más contra mí.

—No puedo estar sin ti.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Pero no porque me preocupe volver a mis viejas costumbres. Te quiero porque haces que tenga una razón de ser. Has llenado un inmenso vacío con tu belleza y con tu espíritu, y aunque puede que te complique un poco más la vida con mi manera de ser imposible... —Levanta una ceja con sarcasmo—. Por cierto, que sepas que tú también eres bastante imposible.

Me echo a reír con ganas y hago una mueca de dolor al instante, pero Harry no se une a mis carcajadas. Frunce los labios y me agarra con más fuerza de la cadera.

—Yo no soy imposible, Harry Potter. —Enarca las cejas todavía más. Es evidente que no está de acuerdo, pero le pongo la mano en la boca para acallar su contraataque—. Acabas de decir que he llenado un inmenso vacío con mi espíritu...

—Y con tu belleza —murmura en mi mano.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, pues mi incesante necesidad de desafiar a tu manera de ser imposible forma parte de ese espíritu. Jamás te librarás de esa pequeña parte de mí que se rebela contra ti, y tampoco querrás hacerlo. Eso es lo que me diferencia de todas las mujeres de La Mansión, que llevan lamiéndote el culo demasiado tiempo. —Esta vez soy yo la que enarca una ceja sarcástica y él me mira con recelo. Le estoy diciendo estas palabras a un hombre tan pagado de sí mismo y tan irracional que no me sorprendería que se echara a reír en mi cara, pero continúo de todos modos—: Me he entregado a ti por completo. Soy toda tuya. Nadie me apartará de tu lado. Jamás. Y sé que parte de tu problema es mantenerme lo más alejada posible de lo que las demás mujeres de tu vida representan.

—¡No ha habido ninguna otra mujer en mi vida! —protesta a pesar de mi mano.

Le aprieto los labios con más fuerza.

—Hay algo que necesito saber.

Levanta las cejas. No puede contestar porque tengo la mano muy pegada a su boca.

—Quieres diferenciarme todo lo posible de las mujeres de La Mansión, pero ¿qué hay del sexo?

—Siento que sonríe contra la palma de mi mano. ¿Le hace gracia la pregunta?

Aparto la mano de su boca. Sí, está sonriendo con esa sonrisa malévola suya. Me deleito en ella, aunque no me hace gracia que le divierta mi pregunta. Está obsesionado con vestirme adecuadamente según su punto de vista, me obliga a llevar lencería de encaje (y de repente entiendo por qué), y no quiere que beba.

«¡Joder!»

De pronto, los motivos por los que no quiere que beba golpean mi cerebro como una enorme losa.

—No te gusta que beba porque crees que voy a hacer lo que tú solías hacer cuando estabas borracho. ¡Crees que voy a querer follarme todo lo que se mueve! —digo prácticamente chillando, y su sonrisa pronto desaparece. Antes de darle tiempo a contestar a mi pregunta anterior, ya le estoy lanzando otra. Bueno, más que una pregunta es una conclusión.

—¿Quieres hacer el puto favor de hablar bien? —Se deja caer boca arriba en la cama y silba de dolor. Oh, oh. Me incorporo, haciendo caso omiso de mi propio dolor, y me pongo a horcajadas encima de él.

—Es eso ¿verdad? Ése es el motivo.

Veo cómo asimila las palabras. No puede negarlo, sé que lo he pillado. Inspira profundamente y abre la boca para hablar, pero no dice nada. Vuelve a hacerlo pero sigue sin decir nada. Lo hace tres veces hasta que por fin habla:

—No es sólo eso, Ginny. Eres vulnerable cuando bebes.

—Pero es parte del motivo, ¿verdad? —Ya sé que la otra parte es que teme que los hombres den por hecho que soy presa fácil.

—Sí, supongo que sí —confiesa.

—Vale, ¿y qué hay del sexo? —Necesito saber eso. Quiere que sea todo lo contrario a todo lo relacionado con La Mansión, pero luego me folla como un loco.

Vuelve a sonreír.

—Ya te lo he explicado. Nunca me parece tenerte lo bastante cerca.

—Cuando follamos adormilados, sí —respondo. No voy a insistir mucho en este asunto. Me encanta el Harry dominante.

—Ya, pero entre nosotros hay una química increíble. Jamás la había sentido.

Mi corazón se acelera y, por primera vez en casi un día entero, es de felicidad. ¿Jamás había sentido eso? Pero se ha acostado con decenas de mujeres, ¿o son cientos? Mi sonrisa desaparece al instante.

—¿El qué?

Apoya las manos sobre mis muslos.

—Es pura dicha, nena. Una satisfacción absoluta. Un amor absoluto capaz de mover la tierra y de hacer temblar el universo.

Vuelvo a sonreír.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Es como estar en el cielo.

Me dejo caer sobre su pecho.

—¡Ay!

—Cuidado. —Me ayuda a incorporarme—. ¿Te duele mucho?

La ira se refleja en sus ojos mientras espera mi respuesta, y yo rezo para que John haya echado a Steve antes de que Harry le ponga las manos encima. Aún no puedo creer que sea policía.

—Tranquilo. —Me revuelvo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con el trabajo? —pregunto.

¿Cómo ha podido transcurrir tan de prisa el fin de semana? Me río para mis adentros. Lo he pasado despilfarrando el dinero en compras, comida, joyas, vestidos, encajes, fiestas, en una propuesta de matrimonio muy peculiar, en un montón de sexo fabuloso, en que me drogaran para violarme, en azotes... Gruño. Menudo fin de semana.

—No te preocupes. Ya he hablado con Colin. —Harry se incorpora y me arrastra consigo al borde de la cama.

«¿En serio?»

—¿Hay alguien de mi entorno a quien no hayas importunado? —pregunto secamente.

Se levanta y me deja de pie, mostrando su magnífica desnudez delante de mí.

—No seas impertinente —me advierte, circunspecto—. No tienes ninguna marca de latigazos en el culo, señorita. Y, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué está todo revuelto como si hubiesen entrado a robar?

Ay... No sé cómo, pero me había olvidado de eso.

—Estaba buscando algo.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿El qué? —pregunta con un leve tono de cautela.

Lo observo y analizo su expresión y su lenguaje corporal. No me dice nada.

—Nada.

Me pone de espaldas a él y me lleva hasta el cuarto de baño cogiéndome del codo con una mano y empujándome del culo con la otra. Su falta de curiosidad respecto a lo que estaba buscando no hace sino aumentar mis sospechas. Normalmente jamás aceptaría una respuesta tan imprecisa a una de sus preguntas.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Colin? —pregunto mientras me sienta sobre el mueble del lavabo.

—Le he dicho que te desmayaste el sábado y que no te encuentras bien.

Vaya. Bien pensado.

—¿No se extrañó de que lo llamaras tú?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. —Empieza a preparar un baño y regresa a mi lado—. Mira lo que le has hecho a tu precioso cuerpo —dice con voz suave observando mi espalda desnuda en el espejo—.

No voy a poder hacerte el misionero en una buena temporada.

Una oleada de decepción recorre mi cuerpo y me miro por encima del hombro.

—¿Sólo eso? —espeto con incredulidad. Me siento como si me hubiera desollado viva, y el único recuerdo visible que tengo de mi tortura son unos cuantos verdugones rojos y uno con una especie de corte con sangre seca.

—¿Cómo que si sólo eso? —dice, cabreado.

Aparto la mirada de mis dolorosas heridas y observo con el ceño fruncido a Harry, que me devuelve la mirada con una expresión similar a la mía aunque probablemente más feroz. Lo agarro de las caderas.

—Date la vuelta —le ordeno mientras lo empujo con las manos para conseguir que su cuerpo musculoso reacio a obedecer se vuelva. Cuando le veo la espalda no puedo evitar lanzar un grito ahogado. A esto es justo a lo que me refería. Tiene el doble de marcas que yo, mucha más sangre y muchos más recuerdos del aciago día de ayer—. ¿Lo ves? Las tuyas son mejores que las mías.

«¿Qué estoy diciendo?»

Se vuelve de nuevo y apenas me da tiempo a soltarlo de la cintura cuando me baja del mueble y me deja en el suelo. Me petrifica con una mirada furiosa, me agarra de los brazos y me sacude ligeramente.

—¡Ginny, no digas tonterías!

—¡Lo siento! —exclamo al instante. ¿Por qué estoy diciendo estas chorradas?—. Es que me duele tanto que creía que tendría peor aspecto.

—¡Bastante malo es ya! —Me suelta y regresa a la bañera, vierte un poco de aceite de lavanda y remueve el agua con la mano.

No sé cómo he podido decir esa estupidez. Me lo tengo merecido.

—He dicho que lo siento —refunfuño, pero hace como que no me oye.

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y admiro su firme desnudez mientras muevo las piernas y giro los hombros para intentar recuperar un poco de flexibilidad. Necesito relajarme. Siento cómo mis músculos se agarrotan entre mis hombros. Permanezco sentada pacientemente en el mueble mientras Harry prepara las toallas, el champú y el acondicionador y lo dispone todo a un lado de la bañera antes de ordenar el desastre que organicé ayer. Lo hace todo en absoluto silencio, sin mirarme ni una sola vez. Sabe perfectamente qué he estado buscando.

—Abajo. —Me ofrece la mano y me mira con expectación, pero yo la rechazo y me dejo caer al suelo con cuidado, me quito las bragas y me dirijo hacia la bañera.

Me meto y empiezo a descender a regañadientes al sentir el escozor del agua. Hago caso omiso del gruñido de desaprobación de Harry ante mi rechazo. Estoy demasiado ocupada apretando los dientes y concentrándome en meterme bajo el agua, que pronto empieza a aliviarme en lugar de apuñalarme. Me recuesto y cierro los ojos con un suspiro de alivio.

Siento que me observa. Abro un ojo y veo que tiene las cejas levantadas hasta el nacimiento del pelo y mueve la cabeza para indicarme que me aparte. Hago todo lo posible por demostrar las molestias que me causa hacerlo tomándome mi tiempo y resoplando sin parar mientras me desplazo hacia adelante para hacerle un sitio. No sé por qué me estoy comportando de esta manera tan insolente. Bueno, sí. Me cabrea que mis heridas de guerra sean una nimiedad en comparación con las suyas y que sea yo la que no para de quejarse, de hacer gestos de dolor y de comportarse como si me hubiesen lapidado.

Se mete en la bañera y se sienta detrás de mí. Apenas da muestras de sentir molestias cuando el agua le cubre la espalda. Coloca las manos sobre mis hombros y tira de mí hasta que mi espalda queda pegada a su cuerpo.

—No te resistas. —Me muerde la oreja y yo me retuerzo. Dobla las piernas y me rodea el cuello con los brazos, de manera que me envuelve completamente.

Vale. Ahora toca conversar en la bañera.

Apoyo la cabeza contra su hombro y disfruto del roce de su barba matutina en mi rostro.

—Entonces, ¿Steve está fuera? —pregunto con frialdad.

—No lo dudes.

—¿Y no vas a preguntarle nada?

—Sólo si prefiere que lo incineren o que lo entierren —responde sarcásticamente, y lo creo. Su respuesta, aunque brusca y un poco exagerada, es justo la que esperaba oír—. ¿Te hago daño?

—No, estoy bien —lo tranquilizo. Me aprieta un poco más fuerte, pero nuestros cuerpos mojados hacen que nos deslicemos sin que duela—. ¿Y qué pasa con Romilda?

«¡PUM!»

Se queda parado y yo continúo trazando suaves círculos en sus muslos con mis dedos índices como si no hubiera dicho lo que acabo de soltar. Lo que es bueno para uno... Además, Steve no tiene ningún interés sexual en mí. Romilda, por el contrario, tienen un evidente interés en Harry, y como él parece empeñarse en seguir ajeno a la situación, soy yo quien debe imponer unas medidas de control de riesgos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Romilda con todo esto? —pregunta totalmente perplejo.

Si pudiera verme el rostro descubriría mi cara de incredulidad. No puede estar hablando en serio. Tengo que mantenerme serena.

—Te hizo daño.

—Yo se lo pedí.

—Y yo se lo pedí a Steve —repongo tranquilamente.

—Ya, pero Steve sabía que no debía tocarte porque eres mía. Cruzó la línea, y no me refiero sólo a la persona con la que lo hizo, sino por cómo lo hizo, aunque, claro está, lo primero es mi manzana de la discordia. —Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja para asegurarse de que sepa que se refiere a mí. ¿A quién, si no?—. Aceptó el látigo de alguien a quien no conocía y ni siquiera estableció unos límites previamente. Podrías haber sido cualquier tarada.

—Supongo que lo era en esos momentos —mascullo—. Pero bueno, tú eres mío. Tú también eres zona prohibida, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —responde suavemente—. Lo sé, nena. No volverá a pasar, pero creo que ya le has dejado bastante clara a Romilda tu postura —añade sarcásticamente.

Sonrío con suficiencia. Sí, es verdad, pero quiero que la eche.

—Entonces ¿no vas a echarla? —pregunto, aunque, muy a mi pesar, ya sé la respuesta.

—Es una empleada y una buena amiga. No puedo despedirla por haber hecho algo que yo le pedí que hiciera, Ginny.

Suspiro pesadamente para dejarle bien claro que no me hace ninguna gracia. ¿Una «amiga»? ¿Una «buena amiga»?

—Ella lo planeó todo, Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Recibí un mensaje de Ron.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—El que ella envió desde su teléfono diciendo que debía ir a La Mansión. —Sé que esto no va a llevarme a ninguna parte.

—¿Crees que Romilda cogió a hurtadillas el teléfono de John para mandarte un mensaje?

—¡Sí!

—¡No seas tonta!

—¡No soy tonta! —chillo—. Lo tengo en mi móvil. Te lo enseñaré.

—Ginny, Romilda jamás haría algo así.

¡Venga ya! Y se supone que es amiga suya... Pues está claro que no la conoce muy bien. Yo he tenido el placer de conocerla sólo durante un mes y la calé desde el primer segundo en que la vi. Harry no se entera de nada.

—¿Crees que me lo he inventado?

—No, creo que te drogaron el sábado por la noche, y que puede que aún estés algo confusa — responde intentando apaciguarme. No me hace ninguna gracia. ¡No me lo he imaginado!

—Te lo enseñaré —digo como una adolescente ultrajada—. Ella te desea, Harry.

—Pues no puede tenerme, y lo sabe. Te pertenezco a ti. —Aprieta los labios contra mi cara.

—Sí —resoplo, apretando la mejilla contra su beso.

Esto es complicado. Harry tiene razón; no puede echarla de su trabajo por hacer algo que él le pidió que hiciera, lo cual es una mierda porque estoy segura de que él no opinaría lo mismo si la situación fuese al revés. Lo único que me consuela es saber que Harry no tiene el más mínimo interés en ella, y de eso estoy completamente segura.

No voy a hacerle cargar con mi pataleta. Me la reservaré para Romilda cuando se presente la ocasión, y para todas esas otras mujeres irrespetuosas. Llevar a cabo las medidas de control de riesgos será complicado con todas esas sanguijuelas. Me cabrea que sea incapaz de ver cómo es en realidad.

—Inclínate para que te lave la espalda. —Me empuja hacia adelante por los hombros y yo obedezco a regañadientes—. Tendré cuidado.

—Me gusta cuando no lo tienes —espeto con descaro.

—Ginny, no digas cosas de ese tipo cuando no puedo violarte —me reprende, y escurre con cuidado la esponja sobre mi espalda. Me besa con suavidad donde puede entre delicadas caricias y cierro los ojos como si estuviera soñando. Resulta tan sencillo olvidar los desafíos cuando se comporta de esta manera—. Voy a lavarte el pelo.

Permito que me bañe, que me lave el pelo y que me asee en general antes de envolverme en una toalla y de dejarme en la cama.

—Igual está un poco fría —dice, sube a horcajadas sobre mi culo y vierte un poco de crema sobre mi espalda. Mis omoplatos se elevan y se tensan—. Chsss. No vas a volver a hacer esto, ¿verdad? — me provoca, y empieza a aplicarme la crema suavemente.

—Si tú lo haces, yo también lo haré —gruño, y hundo la cara en la almohada, rogando a Dios para que no vuelva a hacerlo nunca más.

Comienza a acariciarme despacio la espalda hasta que me acostumbro a la fricción y, cuando me he relajado un poco, me aplica la crema también en los verdugones. No está nada mal. La calidez de sus enormes manos deslizándose por mi piel no tarda en tornarse hipnotizadora, y soy más que consciente de que algo duro y húmedo empieza a presionarme en las lumbares. Sonrío para mis adentros. No tardará en ponerme las manos encima, y espero que así sea. Pero lo obligaré a usar un condón.

Me masajea hasta que la tensión ha desaparecido por completo y mi espalda parece haber vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Hola?

Ambos levantamos la cabeza al oír la voz de Cathy.

—¡Mierda! —exclama Harry, levantándose a toda prisa—. He olvidado llamar a Cathy. Desaparece en el vestidor y reaparece con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul claro puestos—. Arriba.

—Me agarra de la cintura y me levanta del colchón—. Tienes que comer algo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer. Debes de tener el estómago completamente vacío después de que arrojaras todo su contenido sobre el suelo de mi despacho.

Me encojo al pensarlo.

—Lo siento. —Me pregunto quién habrá tenido el placer de limpiarlo. Espero que haya sido

Romilda.— No te preocupes. Vístete. Te espero en la cocina.

Me da un beso inocente, se marcha y me deja para que me arregle.

Giro los hombros. Sus mágicas manos obran auténticos milagros. Me siento muchísimo mejor. Me seco el pelo, me pongo unos vaqueros rotos viejos y una camiseta blanca muy ancha para que no me roce mucho la espalda y me dirijo al piso inferior.

—Buenos días, Ginny. —Cathy alza la vista del lavavajillas que está llenando y me sonríe amablemente.

Me siento sobre el taburete junto a Harry y él se inclina para oler la fragancia de mi pelo recién

lavado.

—Hola, Cathy, ¿qué tal? —Lo aparto con un empujoncito. Él gruñe y a continuación me planta un pegote de mantequilla de cacahuete en el labio inferior. Mi lengua se dispone a limpiarlo por acto reflejo—. ¡Joder! —Pongo cara de asco y él se echa a reír, tira de mí y me lame la boca.

—Mmm. —Sonríe y me da un beso húmedo con sabor a esa pasta asquerosa.

Me limpio y vuelvo a centrar la atención en Cathy, que observa nuestra escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Me pongo como un tomate.

—Estoy muy bien, Ginny, gracias. ¿Quieres desayunar? ¿Salmón?

—Sí, por favor —respondo, agradecida, y ella asiente, se seca las manos en su mandil blanco e impoluto y se acerca a la nevera. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que ya han recogido el desastre que formé.

—Tenemos noticias que darte, Cathy —canturrea Harry.

«¿Ah, sí?»

No creo que vaya a ponerla al corriente sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero hace como que no me ve.

—Ginny pronto se convertirá en la señora Potter.

Me quedo boquiabierta, pero él sigue haciendo como si no estuviera. ¡Joder! Había olvidado ese asunto. ¿Cómo es posible?

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es estupendo! —Cathy deja los huevos y el salmón en la isla y se acerca para darme un gran abrazo—. ¡Ay, cuánto me alegro! —canturrea en mi oído.

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza cuando me frota la espalda mientras sigo sentada en el taburete. Se aparta y me envuelve la cara con las manos.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro. Es un buen chico. —Me besa en la mejilla y me suelta—. Ven aquí tú también. —Abraza a Harry con el mismo entusiasmo y él la recibe de buena gana, sin el menor gesto de dolor. Me mira por encima del hombro de Cathy y yo lo contemplo asombrada.

Después de lo que pasó anoche, había dado por hecho que nos replantearíamos el asunto. Pero parece ser que me equivocaba. El anillo ha desaparecido de mi dedo, y cuando me preguntó si todavía quería casarme con él le dije que no podía hacerlo. ¿No deberíamos hablar sobre toda la mierda que ha pasado este fin de semana? De nuestras inseguridades, de Romilda, de Coral, de Viktor...

No ha tenido para nada en cuenta mi opinión. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres aún. Si voy a casarme con este capullo imposible deberían ser los primeros en saberlo.

—Mi chico por fin va sentar la cabeza. —Cathy le pellizca las mejillas y le planta un beso igual que a mí. Se está comportando como una madre orgullosa, y hace que me pregunte cuál será la historia de su relación. Es mucho más cercana que la habitual entre un jefe y una empleada. Sus manos ligeramente arrugadas liberan a Harry y coge el mandil para secarse los ojos mientras solloza. ¿Está llorando?

—¡Cathy, ya vale! —la reprende Harry.

—Lo siento. —Recobra la compostura y se aleja para seguir preparando el desayuno con una amplia sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Y dónde y cuándo será?

Estiro el brazo para coger la cafetera. Ahora es cuando deberían empezar a estallar las chispas.

—El mes que viene, en La Mansión —la informa Harry, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Dejo caer la cafetera de golpe junto a la taza y lo miro, sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —¡No pienso casarme en La Mansión! ¿Está de coña? Joder, me acaban de entrar todos los sudores al imaginarme a mis padres vagando por el edificio y sus terrenos. ¿Se darían cuenta de lo que es?

—En serio —responde fríamente. El capullo imposible que me vuelve loca no ha tardado en regresar.

—Qué bonito —gorjea Cathy.

Miro a Harry fijamente. ¿Sabe ella lo que es La Mansión en realidad? Me siento como si estuviera en una dimensión desconocida.

—Lo será —confirma Harry.

Le pone la tapa al tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete y empieza a despegar la etiqueta, haciendo caso omiso de mi cara de estupefacción y de mi mirada fija en él. Veo cómo me mira con el rabillo del ojo. Empieza a morderse el labio y lanza el papelito que se ha enrollado con el dedo sobre la encimera.

Exhalo lentamente para no perder la paciencia y cojo el papel de la superficie. ¿Qué ha pasado con aquello de que discutiríamos juntos todo lo relativo a nuestra boda?

Me bajo del taburete y decido ir hasta el cubo de la basura para no propinarle una patada en la espinilla. Me detengo detrás de él y acerco la boca a su oreja.

—¿Con quién vas a casarte? —pregunto en voz baja antes de seguir caminando.

—En compensación —gruñe—. La fastidiaré, Ginny.

—¿Cómo? —Cathy se vuelve desde los fogones.

—Nada —respondemos al unísono, y nuestros ceños fruncidos se encuentran al mirarnos. La hostilidad que emana de su cuerpo es palpable.

Este fin de semana ha demostrado que tenemos que centrar nuestra atención en otros asuntos más importantes, como en infundirnos el uno al otro la seguridad que sin duda necesitamos.

Piso el pedal del cubo y tiro el minúsculo trozo de papel dentro. Entonces veo algo que brilla desde las oscuras profundidades. Me agacho a cogerlo extrañada y saco media tarjeta blanca y plateada.

Es una invitación de boda. Le doy la vuelta, inclino la cabeza y vuelvo a mirar en la basura.

Saco la otra mitad y las sostengo unidas.

 _EL SR. Y LA SRA. POTTER TIENEN EL PLACER DE INVITARLOS A LA BODA DE SU HIJA, AMALIE POTTER, CON EL DR. ROBERT MILLER._

«¡Joder!»

De repente, Harry me quita la invitación de las manos, vuelve a tirarla a la basura y me arrastra de nuevo hacia la isla de la cocina.

—Siéntate —ordena con ese tono que sé que no debo desobedecer. Me sienta sobre el taburete y yo alzo la vista y veo que le tiembla la mandíbula y que tiene los músculos del cuello hinchados.

—¿Es tu hermana? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Olvídalo —me advierte sin siquiera mirarme.

Mi mente empieza a dar vueltas. No hemos hablado mucho sobre sus padres, pero sé que hace años que no los ve. ¿Son ellos quienes no quieren, o es Harry? Si le han enviado una invitación a la boda de su hermana supongo que debe de ser cosa de Harry. Observo su perfil pero no me atrevo a decir nada.

—Aquí tenéis. —Cathy nos sirve el desayuno y se mete un plumero en la parte delantera del mandil—. Os dejo que comáis tranquilos.

—Gracias, Cathy —responde Harry sin un ápice de gratitud.

Soy incapaz de hablar. Empiezo a picotear los bordes de mi sándwich de salmón en un incómodo silencio y, tras lo que me parece una eternidad, por fin me rindo y me bajo del taburete.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunta.

—Arriba. —Salgo de la cocina dejando mi desayuno intacto. Harry y los constantes misterios que lo rodean están causando estragos en mi apetito.

—Ginny, no me dejes así —me advierte. Hago como que no lo oigo—. ¡Ginny!

Me vuelvo.

—Estás más loco de lo que pensaba si crees que voy a casarme contigo, Harry —digo tranquilamente antes de dejarlo ahí plantado en la cocina, compungido.

Espero que se abalance sobre mí y me tire al suelo pero, para mi sorpresa (y preocupación), me permite abandonar la estancia y llegar a la suite principal sin una cuenta atrás y sin follarme para hacerme entrar en razón. Sabe que me duele la espalda, así que no puede forzarme físicamente.

Eso debe de estar matándolo. Cathy está en mi habitación de invitados preferida, quitando el polvo alegremente mientras canturrea _Valarie_. Verla me hace sonreír. Cierro la puerta del dormitorio despacio detrás de mí y me dispongo a cepillarme los dientes. Iré a trabajar.

No voy a quedarme aquí todo el día como un pasmarote, y tengo la espalda bien si no hago movimientos bruscos. Aquí molestaré a Cathy, y prefiero ir a hablar con Colin y enfrentarme a su interrogatorio respecto a mi relación con Harry.

Busco entre mis vestidos y me pongo uno de los viejos. Me cambio, me coloco los tacones y me acerco al espejo para maquillarme.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunta Harry con tono aprensivo. Me temo que estoy rompiendo su regla de que sólo puedo apartarme de su lado cuando él lo diga.

—A trabajar.

—De eso, nada.

—Claro que sí —replico, y sigo aplicándome el maquillaje, haciendo caso omiso de su cuerpo imponente detrás de mí. No poder tocarme lo está matando, sobre todo ahora que quiere retenerme aquí.

—¿Cómo llevas la espalda?

Lo miro un instante.

—Me duele —contesto a modo de advertencia. Vuelvo a centrar la atención en el espejo y compadezco para mis adentros al hombre que tengo detrás sin saber qué hacer. Esta vez se ha pasado.

La ha cagado pero bien.

Termino de maquillarme y empiezo a organizarme el bolso.

—¿Y mi teléfono? —pregunto mientras sigue detrás de mí.

—Está cargándose en mi despacho.

Me sorprende que me lo diga sin tener que insistir.

—Gracias. —Cojo el bolso y salgo por la puerta, pero doy un brinco cuando Harry aterriza delante de mí y me corta el paso.

—Hablemos. —Escupe la palabra como si tuviera basura en la boca—. Por favor, no te vayas.

Vamos a hablar.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar?

Se encoge de hombros, avergonzado.

—Bueno, no puedo follarte para hacerte entrar en razón, así que supongo que tendré que hablar contigo para conseguir eso mismo —gruñe.

—Así es como suelen hacerse las cosas, Harry.

—Ya, pero mi manera es mucho más divertida. —Me dedica su sonrisa maliciosa y yo intento eliminar la que amenaza con formarse en mis labios. Necesito mantenerme seria. Me coge de la mano y se acerca a mí—. Nunca he tenido que dar explicaciones sobre mi vida a nadie, Ginny. No es algo que me apetezca hacer.

—No voy a casarme con alguien que se niega a abrirse a mí. Sigues ocultándome información, y luego todo acaba en un tremendo desastre.

—No te he contado ciertas cosas porque temía que salieras huyendo.

—Harry, he descubierto algunas cosas bastante impactantes y aún sigo aquí.

—Lo sé —suspira—. Ginny, sabes más sobre mí que nadie. Nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona como de ti. Cuando sólo te estás follando a alguien no sueles entablar conversaciones y contarte la vida.

Me encojo al recordar sus días de correrías sexuales que acaban de terminar.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas —le advierto.

Tira de mí hacia la cama.

—Siéntate —me ordena. Después suspira profundamente—. El último encuentro que tuve con mis padres no fue muy bien. Mi hermana nos tendió una emboscada e hizo que nos reuniésemos. Mi padre empezó a despotricar, mi madre se enfadó y yo me emborraché mucho; supongo que puedes imaginarte cómo acabó la cosa.

Vaya. ¿Harry borracho? No envidio a nadie que haya tenido que soportar al Harry ebrio.

—Entonces tu hermana quiere que lo solucionéis —musito con esperanza.

—Amalie es un poco testaruda —suspira, y yo me río para mis adentros. ¡No pueden negar que son hermanos!—. No acepta que han pasado demasiadas cosas, que nos hemos dicho demasiadas cosas durante muchos años. —Me mira y veo dolor en sus ojos—. Esto no tiene solución, Ginny.

—Pero son tus padres. —Yo no podría vivir sin hablarme con mis padres—. Eres su hijo.

Me ofrece una media sonrisa, una sonrisa que indica que no lo entiendo, y lo cierto es que no lo entiendo en absoluto. Todo tiene solución.

Suspira.

—Sólo he recibido la invitación porque la envió mi hermana a espaldas de ellos. Mis padres no quieren que vaya. Amalie borró la dirección de ellos y la cambió por la suya.

—Pero ella sí quiere que vayas. ¿No te gustaría ver cómo se casa?

—Me encantaría ver cómo se casa mi hermana pequeña, pero no quiero arruinarle la boda. Si voy, la cosa sólo puede acabar de una manera. Créeme.

—¿Qué pasó para llegar a esto?

Deja caer los hombros completamente y empieza a trazar círculos en mis manos con los pulgares. Sé que esto le resulta doloroso, y eso hace que me sienta aún más frustrada porque se empeña en hacer como que no le importa.

—Ya te conté que Sirius me dejó La Mansión al morir. Aunque, cuando te lo dije, creías que era un hotel. —Enarca las cejas con un gesto algo divertido. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Vale, sí, estaba ciega. Quiero señalar que si iba por ahí totalmente ajena a la realidad era por culpa suya, pero no lo hago. Dejo que continúe.

—Las cosas ya se pusieron bastante tensas cuando se mudaron a España y yo decidí quedarme con Sirius. Tenía dieciocho años, y entiendo que para mis padres el hecho de que viviera en La

Mansión era una pesadilla. —Se ríe ligeramente. Yo también lo entiendo—. Me convertí en un mujeriego y las cosas fueron a peor cuando Sirius murió. De no ser por Ron, probablemente La

Mansión ya no existiría. Prácticamente la dirigió él mientras yo estaba ocupado emborrachándome y follando.

—Vaya —susurro.

—Después me calmé, pero mis padres me dieron un ultimátum: o La Mansión o ellos. Y elegí La Mansión. Sirius era mi héroe, no podía venderla —añade terminando su discurso con absoluta rotundidad.

—Tus padres sabían que seguías... —Me aclaro la garganta seca—. Bueno, haciendo lo que hacías. —Soy incapaz de decirlo, me revuelve las tripas.

—Sí, y se habían imaginado que acabaría así. Tenían razón, y siempre me lo echan en cara. He llevado un estilo de vida despreciable, lo admito. Sirius era la oveja negra de la familia. No se hablaba con nadie y todos renegaban y se avergonzaban de él. Y, cuando murió, yo pasé a ser esa oveja negra. Mis padres se avergüenzan de mí. Eso es todo.

Me estremezco al oír esa última parte.

—No deberían avergonzarse de ti. —Eso me pone furiosa.

—Pues así es. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces ¿hace mucho que conoces a Ron? —Si lo ayudó a dirigir La Mansión cuando empezó, estamos hablando de unos dieciséis años.

—Sí, hace mucho tiempo —sonríe con cariño—. Él y Sirius eran buenos amigos.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

Levanta la vista y arruga la frente.

—Unos cincuenta, creo.

—¿Y cuántos años tenía Sirius? —pregunto.

—¿Cuando murió? Treinta y uno.

—¿Tan joven? —espeto. Me lo imaginaba con el pelo largo y cano, moreno y adulador.

Se ríe al ver mi expresión de perplejidad.

—Mi padre y él se llevaban diez años. Mis abuelos lo tuvieron tarde.

—Vaya. —Hago un cálculo mental—. Entonces tú sólo te llevabas diez años con Sirius también.

—Para mí era como un hermano.

—¿Cómo murió? —Seguramente esté tensando la cuerda, pero me siento intrigada. Estoy empezando a hacerme una idea de la historia de Harry, y ahora soy como un perro con un hueso.

La tristeza se dibuja en su rostro.

—En un accidente de tráfico.

—Vaya —susurro, y de repente caigo en la cuenta. Dirijo la mirada a su estómago y la dejo fija en el área donde tiene la cicatriz.

Harry iba en el coche con Sirius. Joder. Todo este tiempo que he estado preguntándole e importunándolo al respecto me decía que le resultaba demasiado doloroso hablar de ello, y es verdad.

Las miles de piezas del puzle de Harry empiezan a encajar. Sus padres se mudaron a otro país, él se negó a ir porque quería quedarse con su tío, que era más como un hermano (voy a pasar por alto el tema del sexo), y tres años después pierde a Sirius en un trágico accidente en el que también sale herido.

No me extraña que acabara dándose al alcohol y al sexo después de aquello. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Siento como si me acabaran de quitar un peso tremendo de encima. Todo esto explica por qué es como es.

—No vayas a trabajar. —Me coloca sobre su regazo con cuidado y me acaricia la nariz con la suya—. Quédate en casa y deja que te ame. Quiero llevarte a cenar esta noche. Te debo un rato especial.

Me derrito. Después de todo lo que me ha contado y de lo razonable que está siendo no puedo negarme.

—Pero mañana iré a trabajar —digo con firmeza. Tengo asuntos importantes que solucionar en el trabajo.

Como, por ejemplo..., el de Viktor Krum. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a decir Colin.

—De acuerdo. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, voy a correr un poco para aliviar la tensión a la que me ha sometido mi seductora imposible. Cuando vuelva nos pasaremos toda la tarde acurrucados y luego saldremos a cenar. ¿Vale?

—Vale, pero eso que has dicho de «seductora imposible» lo supero yo con «dios engreído».

Me dedica una de esas sonrisas que reserva exclusivamente para mí y se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama con cuidado.

—Bésame, ahora —exige, y yo me inclino y lo beso con agradecimiento. Se ha abierto a mí, y me siento mucho mejor. Vuelvo a estar en el séptimo cielo de Harry.


	33. CAPITULO 33

CAPITULO 33

—Buenos días, nena.

Abro los ojos, alarmada. «¿Días?»

—No puede ser, ¿verdad?

—No, son las cinco en punto. Llevas toda la tarde durmiendo. ¿Qué tal la espalda? —Gatea sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo, hasta tumbarse a mi lado. Me quedo mirando atontada las gotas de agua que relucen sobre su pecho y sus hombros firmes. Se ha afeitado y huele de maravilla.

Me retuerzo un poco.

—Creo que bien. —No me duele en exceso, pero sigo sin querer repetir—. Soy una vaga absoluta.

Me he pasado todo un día laboral en la cama. —Me vuelvo hacia su pecho y obtengo mi dosis de aroma a agua fresca y mentolada.

—Si dejaras de trabajar podrías hacer esto a diario. ¿A que sería perfecto?

—Para ti —gruño—. Sería perfecto para ti porque así sabrías dónde estoy en cada momento.

Le beso el pecho mientras pienso que puede que se salga con la suya. Conozco bien a Colin, pero no lo suficiente como para dar por hecho que mandará a Viktor a freír espárragos cuando le cuente lo que está pasando.

—Exacto. —Me pasa los dedos por el pelo—. Deberías venir a trabajar conmigo, así no tendríamos que separarnos nunca.

—Te cansarías de mí.

—Eso es imposible. ¿Vas a dejar que te lleve a cenar por ahí?

—También podríamos quedarnos aquí.

Deslizo la mano sobre su estómago y le acaricio la cicatriz.

—Nada me gustaría más, pero quiero llevarte a cenar. ¿Te importa? —me pregunta.

Se está comportando de una manera bastante razonable y él no es así en absoluto. Además, que rechace la oportunidad de retenerme en la cama me resulta sospechoso.

—Aunque, bien pensado —susurra—, hace demasiado tiempo que no estoy dentro de ti, y eso no puede ser. —Empieza a masajearme suavemente la espalda—. Nena, no vamos a poder follar adormilados durante algún tiempo, así que simplemente voy a follarte. ¿Alguna objeción?

Se recuesta sobre la mitad de mi cuerpo y sus ojos empiezan a cargarse de deseo. Eso, unido a las morbosas palabras que acaba de pronunciar, ha despertado en mí un lujurioso frenesí. Sin embargo, acaba de preguntarme si me importa que me tome. Evidentemente no me importa, pero prefiero al

Harry dominante que siempre coge lo que quiere.

—¿Me estás preguntando si puedes follarme? —Sospecho que aquí pasa algo, y se me nota.

Me mira con picardía y me besa junto a los labios.

—Esa boca. Sólo intento ser razonable.

Mueve la entrepierna y me da justo en el punto adecuado.

—¡Pues no lo seas! —espeto.

Se aparta con la frente arrugada y medita sobre mi petición unos instantes.

—¿No quieres que sea razonable?

—No. —Empieza a faltarme el aire. Sabe exactamente lo que se hace.

—Aclárame eso. Estoy un poco confundido. —Menea las caderas contra mí y despierta un persistente palpitar entre las piernas—. ¿De verdad que no quieres que sea razonable? —pregunta.

—¡No!

—Vaya. —Mete un dedo por debajo del elástico de las bragas, acaricia mi pequeño manojito de nervios y me envía al cielo—. ¿Carta blanca? —pregunta.

—¡Sí!

—Me estás dando señales contradictorias —dice tranquilamente mientras me acaricia—. Me encanta que te mojes conmigo.

—¡Por favor, Harry! —Arqueo la espalda y la anticipación sexual ha sustituido por completo al dolor. Estoy ardiendo.

Me mete un dedo y después empuja hacia la pared frontal de mi entrada.

—Suave, caliente y hecha especialmente para mí. —Me aparta la copa del sujetador de un tirón con la otra mano y empieza a retorcerme el pezón, que ya tengo duro como una bala—. Se está borrando el chupetón —murmura para sí mientras se abalanza sobre mi pecho para morderlo y chuparlo—. No queremos que se te olvide a quién perteneces, ¿verdad?

Gimo cuando sustituye un dedo por dos.

—¡Ahhhhh!

—¿Verdad, Ginny?

—No —suspiro.

Se aferra a mi pezón y tira de él con los dientes, lo que me provoca oleadas de placer que van directas a mi sexo.

—Me encanta lo receptiva que eres a mi tacto. Me da el poder. —Los dos dedos se transforman en tres y, como tiene la espalda hecha un cristo, me agarro de las sábanas—. ¿Te gusta? —Me mete y me saca los dedos, traza círculos con ellos y los empuja mientras observa cómo me retuerzo.

—Mucho —respondo con voz temblorosa. Necesito esto.

—Abre los ojos, Ginny. Deja que los vea cuando te corras para mí.

Obedezco y lo miro mientras continúa masturbándome hasta la desesperación.

—Bésame —le pido mientras recibo con las caderas los empujones de su mano. Voy a estallar y necesito su boca sobre la mía.

—¿Quién está al mando, Ginny? —pregunta con los ojos cargados de deseo—. Dime quién está al mando.

—Tú.

—Buena chica. —Se acerca y pega sus labios a los míos mientras rodea con el pulgar mi manojito de nervios, obligándome a agarrarlo del pelo y a aferrarme a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello mientras me besa con fuerza y me masturba hasta el clímax. Su lengua se enrosca en mi boca, despacio pero con firmeza, con dureza pero con adoración.

Me está haciendo recordar.

Al sentir su pecho firme pegado a mi costado, su maravillosa boca contra la mía y sus dedos largos y hábiles acariciándome, mi cuerpo se tensa, mi mente se queda en blanco y mi alma vuelve a su sitio. Pierdo la razón. Una larga oleada de placer me atraviesa. Gimo contra su boca mientras mi cuerpo se agita de manera incontrolable y alcanzo el clímax.

—Sólo para mí —gruñe, y sé que lo dice en serio. Su posesión carnal de mi cuerpo hace que me vuelva débil de deseo—. Sólo para mí, siempre, ¿entendido?

—Sí —suspiro, y me relajo debajo de él. El rugido de la sangre corriendo empieza a disiparse en mis oídos.

—Arriba. —Me coloca los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Rodéame la cintura con esas piernas tan fabulosas.

Hago lo que me pide y me agarro de su cintura con las piernas para dejar que me levante de la cama. Se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto ruborizándome al esperar una sucesión de polvos como marca su estilo.

—A mi despacho.

¿Qué?

—¡Espera! —grito bruscamente.

Se detiene al instante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Llévame al armario.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque necesitamos un condón.

—¿Cómo? —dice, estupefacto.

—Necesitamos un condón —repito, aunque sé que me ha oído perfectamente.

—No tengo ninguno —escupe con asco.

No me cabe duda de que es culpable.

—Claro que sí. En el armario. —Debería bajarme. De repente se pone tenso. Parece que ha intuido lo que pensaba hacer. Sabe que lo sé.

—Ginny, contigo no uso condones.

—Entonces no follaremos —digo encogiéndome de hombros. Se está cavando su propia tumba.

—¿Perdona? —Se aparta y me lanza una mirada de disgusto.

Me mantengo seria cuando debería estar furiosa de que me haya escondido las píldoras, pero no puedo. Es un puto enigma, y creo que jamás lograré resolverlo.

—Ya me has oído —digo como si tal cosa.

Su mirada de disgusto se transforma en un ceño fruncido.

—Joder.

Se dirige al vestidor conmigo en brazos, aparta un brazo de mí y saca inmediatamente los condones que acaba de decir que no tenía sin parar de farfullar. Quiere dejarme embarazada. Pienso mantenerme muy firme con ese tema, aunque puede que ya sea demasiado tarde. ¿Qué haré si lo estoy? No quiero ni pensarlo. Lo único que puedo hacer es rezar en silencio.

—¿Sabes? Mi marca también se está borrando —digo mirándole el pectoral mientras salimos del dormitorio.

Su cara de enfado desaparece y me sonríe con picardía.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tendré que volver a marcarte. —Levanto las cejas y veo con deliciosa lujuria que sus ojos se han oscurecido todavía más.

—Mi chica es posesiva. Sírvete, nena.

Sonrío y clavo los dientes en su pecho. Un pequeño gemido escapa de sus labios mientras desciende la escalera en dirección a su despacho.

—Quiero tomarte aquí para que siempre que esté trabajando te recuerde tirada desnuda sobre mi mesa. Me coloca sobre la enorme mesa de madera, deja la caja de condones y se sienta en su sillón de piel. Esta habitación también está ordenada. Cathy debe de haberse preguntado qué coño ha pasado.

Está totalmente desnudo y duro como el acero y me quedo extasiada al ver su esplendorosa longitud. Me coge los bordes de las bragas y yo me agarro a la mesa y levanto el culo para que pueda deslizarlas por mis piernas. Abre el primer cajón, las mete ahí, vuelve a cerrarlo y me mira.

—Acabas de correrte en ellas. —Apoya las palmas en mis muslos—. Quiero poder olerte también. Abre las piernas.

«¡Ay, Señor!»

Me abro de piernas todo lo que puedo, exponiéndome a él por completo. No es nada que no haya visto antes, un millón de veces, pero así, de esta manera, me siento totalmente desnuda. Se acerca en la silla y me echa la mano atrás para desabrocharme con suavidad el sujetador y deslizarlo por mis brazos.

Mi respiración se acelera y estoy dispuesta a dejarme llevar otra vez, pero por su forma de actuar detecto que vamos a hacerlo a su manera. Él tiene el mando y, sentado en esa silla, totalmente desnudo, con los abdominales firmes y su inmensa erección descansando sobre su vientre, posee un aspecto tremendamente poderoso.

—Échate hacia atrás y apóyate en las manos. —Mete el sujetador a juego en el cajón junto a mis bragas y se acomoda de nuevo en la silla.

Me inclino hacia atrás y mi pecho también queda expuesto. Estoy nerviosa y no sé por qué. Me ha tomado de mil maneras y posturas diferentes, y con mil estados temperamentales distintos, pero hoy me siento algo intranquila. Aparta la mirada de la mía y la hace descender lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta fijarla en mi sexo.

Sus ojos permanecen ahí clavados y se apoya todavía más contra el respaldo de la silla hasta que el mecanismo para reclinarla cede ante su peso. Se está poniendo muy cómodo.

Yo, no tanto.

Estoy aquí sentada, igual de desnuda que él, y el corazón se me sale del pecho mientras lo veo mirar mi hendidura. Está totalmente extasiado.

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa? —pregunta sin apartar los ojos de entre mis piernas. Su voz grave y agitada no hace que me tranquilice.

—No lo estoy —miento lánguidamente. Pero sí lo estoy. Me siento expuesta y observada, lo cual es ridículo. No hay ni un solo milímetro de mi cuerpo que no lo haya tenido encima o dentro. Soy toda suya.

Levanta la vista y su dureza se suaviza inmediatamente.

—Te quiero.

Todo mi ser se relaja al oír esas dos palabras.

—Yo también te quiero.

—No lo dudes nunca.

—No lo haré. ¿Has acabado con tus observaciones? —pregunto levantando una ceja sardónica.

—No. —Se inclina hacia adelante y vuelve a separarme las piernas. No me había dado cuenta de que las había cerrado un poco—. Estoy evaluando mis posesiones. —Se apoya en el respaldo y continúa mirando mi parte más íntima.

—¿Soy una posesión?

—No, eres mi posesión. —Mantiene la vista fija donde está, y decido que ya que estoy debería disfrutar un poco también de mi propia posesión. Todavía salivo al ver lo perfecto que es—. ¿Quieres escuchar mi veredicto? —pregunta.

—Claro.

Me mira a los ojos y una de las comisuras de sus labios se eleva.

—Soy un hombre muy rico. —Se acerca sobre la silla, me agarra las piernas por los tobillos y me coloca las plantas de los pies sobre sus hombros. Si antes estaba desnuda, no sé cómo estoy ahora

—. No sientas pudor conmigo —me reprende con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Apoya las palmas de las manos sobre mis empeines y empieza a besarme el tobillo. El calor de sus labios activa una vibración en mi pierna que va directa a mi intimidad.

Dejo escapar unos débiles gemidos.

—Apártate el pelo de la cara —ordena tranquilamente.

Me apoyo sobre una mano, me recojo el pelo con la otra y lo dejo caer sobre mi espalda.

—Mejor. Ahora puedo ver todas mis posesiones.

Me da un mordisquito en el tobillo y noto una sacudida.

—Ver que estás excitada y saber que soy yo el que te hace estar así es la sensación más gratificante del mundo. —Extiende la mano, me pasa un dedo por la vulva y aplica una ligera presión en la parte superior de mi clítoris.

Separo los labios y unos suaves jadeos escapan de mi boca repetidas veces. Me retuerzo con la tremenda necesidad de cerrar las piernas de golpe.

—Déjalas abiertas, Ginny. Quiero ver cómo palpita tu carne en mi mano cuando te corras para mí.

—Su tono gutural acelera mi deseo de explotar bajo sus caricias y su intensa mirada.

Cambia un dedo por dos y me atrapa el clítoris entre ellos apretando despacio. Echo la cabeza atrás.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —gimo.

Sé que estoy cometiendo una falta grave.

—Mírame, nena. No apartes los ojos de mí.

—Estoy cerca —jadeo.

—Lo sé, pero pararé si no me miras. Escúchame, Ginny. Mírame con esos preciosos ojos que tienes.

Me obligo a levantar la cabeza con un esfuerzo inmenso y tiemblo bajo su tacto. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, aumenta el ritmo de sus caricias. La visión de sus ojos verdes y lujuriosos, sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo relajado aumenta mi placer. Él está quieto, pero totalmente excitado.

Sus únicos movimientos son los de sus dedos en mi sexo deslizándose arriba y abajo, el de las sacudidas de su polla y el de su pecho agitado. Entonces acerca los labios a mi tobillo y hunde los dientes en la superficie de mi piel.

Pierdo la razón.

Contengo un grito y aprieto los pies contra los hombros de Harry mientras una descarga de presión estalla y me invade por todos los ángulos de mi cuerpo hasta que quedo reducida a una masa de nervios palpitantes.

—Eso es —jadea mientras me besa el pie y desliza el dedo por mi hendidura—. Ginny, estás palpitando. Es perfecto.

Mis pechos agitados ascienden y descienden, estoy toda sudorosa y mis músculos se contraen con violencia. Él sigue sentado, observando mi clímax, con la mirada fija en mi abertura. La excitación en sus ojos es algo que no se puede describir con palabras. Lo que no sé es cómo consigue refrenar el impulso de llevarse las manos a su miembro pétreo, que continúa sacudiéndose sobre su regazo.

—Ven aquí. —Extiende las manos y yo las acepto. Bajo los pies de sus hombros y doblo las piernas mientras me coloco a horcajadas sobre su regazo y me sujeto al respaldo de la silla—. Sube — dice tranquilamente.

—Ponte un condón —replico, jadeando.

—Ginny, no me pidas que me ponga condón —casi suplica él.

—Harry, ¿sabes la suerte que hemos tenido de que no me haya quedado preñada todavía?

Sé que es posible que lo esté, pero ruego a Dios para que no sea así. También sé que, para él, el hecho de que no lo esté sería más bien mala suerte. Debe de saber que podría estarlo: me robó las píldoras y sabe que no he ido a por otras. Tengo que mantenerme firme con este asunto. Es una locura.

¿Añadir un niño a nuestra relación? Eso sería una auténtica estupidez, y ya tenemos bastantes asuntos de los que ocuparnos, como de su comportamiento neurótico e imposible, sólo que ahora supongo que a ambos se nos podría calificar de neuróticos.

Sacude la cabeza y tira de mí hacia abajo, colocándose, pero me pongo tensa y hago todo lo posible por evitar que me penetre. Me mira y sus ojos me dicen todo lo que necesitaba saber. Le aparto la mano de debajo de mí y vuelvo a sentarme sin Harry hundido en mi interior. Lo miro fijamente, pero él baja un poco la mirada. Sabe que lo he pillado.

Me vuelvo, saco uno de los preservativos de la caja y me agacho hasta que estoy de rodillas en el suelo entre sus piernas. Él observa cómo abro el envoltorio, extraigo el condón y le agarro la polla con suavidad para deslizarlo por su cabeza y desenrollarlo por toda su longitud. Ambos permanecemos callados mientras vuelvo a montarme sobre su cuerpo y a colocarme en su regazo.

Me elevo inclinándome hacia adelante para que mis pechos queden cerca de su boca. Él acepta el ofrecimiento, me lanza una sonrisa cómplice y luego enrosca la lengua alrededor de cada uno de mis pezones y los atrapa entre sus dientes. Acabo de tener dos orgasmos muy intensos, y si sigue mordisqueándome de esta manera pronto llegará el tercero. ¿Cómo consigue hacerme esto?

Siento su mano bajo mis lumbares y se coloca debajo de mí. Noto la extraña sensación del látex que me toca la pierna.

—Baja despacio —me ordena con innegable voz de mando.

Obedezco y hago descender los muslos, bajando lentamente sobre él. Su vara de acero encuentra mi abertura y la atraviesa mientras exhala un largo suspiro controlado. Apoya la cabeza contra el respaldo y yo la mía en su frente, con los ojos cerrados. Me tiene completamente empalada. No es lo mismo, pero sigue estando dentro de mí.

—No te muevas. —Su aliento fresco invade mis fosas nasales mientras me habla a la cara y me envuelve la cintura con sus enormes manos.

Me quedo quieta. Siento cómo vibra dentro de mí, y me cuesta un mundo no contraer los músculos a su alrededor. Necesita un momento.

—Me encanta tenerte a mi alrededor. ¿Cuánto crees que puedes permanecer así sin moverte? — Me da un pico en la boca y me pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Sé que no aguantaré. Aprieto la boca contra la suya, pero él me detiene y aparta la cara—. Veo que no mucho.

Echo la cabeza atrás y él me mira otra vez.

—Me estás rechazando —digo suavemente. A veces me sorprende que haga esas cosas, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que reacciona él cuando no puede tocarme a mí.

—Es un desafío.

—Tú eres un desafío —respondo, y bajo la cabeza para intentar reclamarlo de nuevo, pero vuelve a apartarme la cara.

Intento provocarlo moviendo las caderas, pero él me agarra la cintura. No necesita hacer mucha fuerza para mantenerme inmóvil. Aparto la cabeza y él vuelve a mirar al frente.

—Me necesitas —dice con una voz tan áspera y sexy que apenas puedo controlar la respiración.

Su polla sigue sacudiéndose frenéticamente dentro de mí.

—Te necesito. —Sé que para él estas palabras significan más que «Te quiero». Su expresión de deleite lo confirma. Me inclino hacia adelante para atrapar sus labios pero vuelve a apartarme la cara —. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien impidiera que me besaras? —pregunto.

—Querría matarlo —afirma con un rugido mirándome de nuevo.

Afloja las manos sobre mi cintura y yo aprovecho la falta de sujeción para bajar lanzando un gemido. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza vuelven a abrirse.

—Yo también —digo con firmeza, y me aprieto contra sus caderas.

Resopla y me agarra de la cadera para detener mi táctica.

—¿Quién está al mando, Ginny?

—Tú.

Sus ojos centellean.

—¿Quieres que te folle?

—Sí.

—Buena respuesta. —Levanta las caderas y empuja hacia arriba, mientras tira de mí hacia abajo con un gruñido gutural. Grito y me agarro al respaldo de la silla—. ¿Así? —pregunta mientras se retira y vuelve a penetrarme hasta el fondo.

—¡Joder, sí! —Echo la cabeza atrás y cierro los ojos.

—¡Mírame! —ladra con otro golpe de la pelvis—. Nótala, Ginny. ¿La notas?

Abro los ojos con la vista borrosa. La expresión carnal y posesiva de su rostro hace que me sienta como la criatura más deseada sobre la faz de la tierra.

—La siento.

Gruñe y empuja hacia arriba una y otra vez, elevándome y tirando de mí hacia abajo para recibir cada uno de sus embates. Una capa de sudor empieza a brillar en su frente. Los músculos de su mentón se tensan y la vena de su cuello sobresale. Me agarro con tanta fuerza al respaldo que los nudillos se me ponen blancos.

Quiero besarlo pero, primero, no ha dicho que pueda hacerlo y, segundo, nuestras bocas no podrían permanecer unidas. Mi sexo tiembla y mi saturado montículo de nervios protesta ante tanta intensidad, pero necesito uno más, sólo uno más.

—Estoy cerca —expreso de manera entrecortada y difícil de descifrar—. ¡Harry, estoy cerca!

—¡Espera! —gruñe entre dientes, y aprieta hacia arriba. Me agarra las caderas con tanta fuerza que casi me hace daño—. ¡Aguántate!

—¡No puedo! —grito, y él para al instante.

La falta de fricción y de ritmo detienen mi orgasmo.

—He dicho que esperes —jadea. Su polla se sacude furiosamente dentro de mí. ¿Cómo lo hace?

Su respiración es agitada e irregular—. Contrólalo, Ginny.

—Contigo no puedo controlar nada. —Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras el ardor en mi entrepierna se enfría ligeramente.

—Ya lo sé. —Vuelve la cara hacia mi pelo y me besa—. Eres mía, así que yo lo controlaré.

Empieza a girar las caderas suavemente para reactivar mi orgasmo abandonado. No puedo discutirle eso. Le pertenezco por completo y sé perfectamente que no se refiere sólo a mi orgasmo inminente.

—Te quiero —murmuro contra su húmedo hombro.

Suspira.

—Yo también te quiero, nena. ¿Nos corremos a la vez?

—Por favor.

—Dame esos labios.

Deslizo los labios por su cuello hasta la mandíbula y hasta su boca y él empieza a mover las caderas ociosamente, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras me derrito con sus besos.

Éste es el Harry dulce; es como si estuviera saliendo con una decena de hombres diferentes.

—Mmm. Eres deliciosa —dice. Gimo en su boca y noto que sonríe—. Siento cómo te contraes a mi alrededor, y me encanta que lo hagas. —Guía mis caderas y me coge con fuerza.

—A mí también me encanta sentirte dentro. —Aprieto los muslos y lo agarro del pelo para acercarlo más aún.

—Córrete para mí —dice, y empieza a moverse trazando círculos estudiados seguidos de un pequeño empujón de las caderas.

Yo me retuerzo un poco y termino emitiendo un largo gruñido de satisfacción en su boca. Mi tercer orgasmo no ha sido tan intenso, pero sí igualmente gratificante.

—Joder —susurra, y su cuerpo se pone rígido.

No siento su semen caliente en mi interior, pero todos los demás signos del clímax están ahí. Me sostiene quieta en sus brazos.

—Eres increíble.

Me aferro a su polla palpitante con ansia y lo hundo hasta el fondo en mí. Es el placer encarnado. Él es el placer encarnado.

—Ha sido fantástico —digo devorándole la boca. Él deja que haga lo que quiera, y me mantiene lo más pegada a él posible mientras me acaricia las caderas suavemente—. No ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad? —pregunto.

—No, no lo ha estado, pero sigue habiendo algo que se interpone entre nosotros.

—¿Quieres matar al condón? —digo sonriendo contra sus labios.

—Sí. —Se aparta y sonríe—. Arréglate o llegaremos tarde.

Continúo cubriéndolo de besos.

—¿Adónde vamos? —No me importaría nada quedarme donde estoy—. Estoy cómoda aquí.

—A cenar. He hecho una reserva. —Se ríe ligeramente, me sujeta de las mejillas y me aparta la cara—. Ducha.

—Deja que te quiera. —Me aproximo y le mordisqueo suavemente la oreja.

—Ginny... —me advierte tirando de mí. Le brillan los ojos con malicia cuando estira la mano y pasa un dedo por el borde del chupetón que me ha hecho en la teta—. Siempre tendrás esto. —Me mira—. Siempre.

Yo hago lo propio y recorro mi propia marca en su pectoral.

—Deberías hacer que me tatúen tu nombre en la frente —sonrío—. Así no habría ninguna duda de a quién pertenezco.

Enarca las cejas y parece sopesarlo por unos instantes.

—No es mala idea —dice finalmente, muy serio—. Me gusta.

Se levanta conmigo en brazos y yo me aferro a él como un mono, como de costumbre. Subimos al piso de arriba manteniendo la conexión hasta que llegamos a la cama, donde me coloca suavemente sobre las sábanas. Sacude la cabeza resoplando de disgusto y se quita el condón, le hace un nudo y lo tira a la papelera.

—Ponte boca abajo para que te eche más crema.

Me insta a volverme y me apoya las manos sobre las nalgas. Ahora sí que no me apetece nada salir. Quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche con Harry montado en mi espalda frotándome todo el cuerpo con sus maravillosas manos.

—Tengo que ducharme primero.

—Volveré a hacerlo después.

Sonrío.

—Tú también necesitas crema.

—Yo estoy bien. Lo importante eres tú. —Se coloca sobre mi trasero y vierte un poco de crema en mi espalda.

Está fría y me hace saltar.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado? —refunfuño.

—Lo siento, puede que esté algo fría —ríe.

Giro el cuello y me deslumbra con esa sonrisa reservada exclusivamente para mí. Vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza sobre los antebrazos.

—Eres muy atractivo —susurro ensoñadoramente mientras me aplica la crema por cada centímetro de mi espalda—. Creo que voy a quedarme contigo para siempre.

—Vale —accede riendo de nuevo.

—¿Dónde has escondido mis píldoras? —suelto como si tal cosa.

Sus manos se detienen de repente y sé que estoy en lo cierto. Las está escondiendo, lo sé.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando del hecho de que a mis píldoras anticonceptivas últimamente les han salido patas y se van corriendo, y eso sólo pasa desde que te conocí.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? —pregunta, y empieza a mover las manos lentamente y en círculos sobre mi espalda.

¿Por qué? No lo sé. ¿Por qué hace muchas de las cosas que hace? Es un maldito misterio, con su manera de ser imposible y sus exigencias irracionales.

—No voy a desaparecer, si es lo que te preocupa.

—Ya sé que no —se ríe.

—Bien. Iré al médico a por otra receta —digo tranquilamente, y esta vez las esconderé. No tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer si estoy embarazada. Creo que moriré en el acto. Sus manos se vuelven más firmes, lo que no hace sino alimentar mis sospechas—. Tendrás que usar condón hasta que pueda reiniciar el ciclo —añado.

—No me gusta ponerme condones contigo —protesta.

—Entonces no follaremos —respondo con suficiencia. No hay duda de que ha sido él.

—¡Esa boca!

Me echo a reír, aunque no sé por qué. Debería estar furiosa, asustada y preocupada. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo se comportaría conmigo si estuviera embarazada de su hijo. Joder, sería insoportable. Me envolvería en algodón y me encerraría en una celda acolchada durante nueve meses.

Joder. Espero no estar preñada. Mi vida se acabaría. ¿Y cómo sería con sus hijos si es así conmigo? La espera de mi próxima regla se me va a hacer eterna.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—Sí —me apresuro a contestar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Cathy trabajando para ti? —pregunto desviando la conversación. La que está en curso no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Jamás lo admitirá.

—Casi diez años.

—Te quiere mucho.

—Sí —responde tranquilamente, y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo. Incluso admitió que no podría vivir sin ella.

—¿Sabe lo de La Mansión? ¡Ay!

—¡Perdona, nena! —dice con temor, y me besa la espalda para curarme—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Pero que no se repita. —Se levanta ligeramente y entonces siento el breve y doloroso contacto de su manotazo en mi culo—. ¡Oye!

—No te hagas la lista conmigo —me reprende, y me acaricia la mejilla.

—¿Y bien? —insisto.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—Cathy. ¿Sabe lo de La Mansión? —Me vierte un poco de crema en la nalga y me la extiende justo donde me ha dado la palmada.

—Sí, lo sabe. No es ninguna sociedad secreta, Ginny. No encierra ningún misterio. Ya está. Arriba.

—A mí me lo ocultaste —mascullo indignada mientras me siento en el borde de la cama.

—Porque me estaba enamorando perdidamente de ti y me aterraba que huyeras de mí si lo descubrías. —Enarca una ceja acusadora y sé lo que va a añadir—. Y lo hiciste —concluye.

—Estaba perpleja —intento defenderme.

Lo sucedido después de mi descubrimiento todavía me hace temblar, y quiero señalar que a pesar de todo regresé junto a él. Fue lo de la bebida lo que me llevó a huir.

—Sabía que tenías experiencia, pero no me imaginaba que fuera porque regentabas un club sexual que utilizabas en exceso —le recuerdo, muy a mi pesar.

—¡Eh! —Se acerca a mí y me tumba sobre la cama para darme un beso en los labios—. Dejemos atrás el pasado. Centrémonos en nosotros, en el presente, en el mañana, en el día siguiente y en el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Vale. Bésame —sonrío.

—Perdona, ¿quién está al mando? —Sus labios se curvan y aparta la mirada de mis ojos a mi boca.

—Tú.

—Buena chica. —Me ahoga con la suya y me da justo lo que quiero, aunque se aparta demasiado pronto. Expreso mi frustración con un gruñido sonoro y él me mira con recelo—. Me da igual que refunfuñes. Ponte el vestido nuevo de color crema. —Se levanta y me deja para que me duche y me prepare para salir a cenar.

Entro en la cocina sintiéndome muy especial con mi nuevo vestido, un cinturón dorado y unos tacones de color crema también nuevos. Tengo el pelo suelto sobre la espalda y me he maquillado de manera sencilla.

Me detengo de repente en cuanto veo a Harry. Está al teléfono, escuchando con atención, y babeo al verlo con su traje azul marino y su camisa rosa claro. Lo repaso con la mirada de arriba abajo, desde sus Grenson marrones hasta su rostro arrebatador, pasando por sus piernas largas y musculosas, su pecho firme y perfectamente tonificado y su mandíbula recién afeitada. Tiene el ceño fruncido.

Arrugo la frente con curiosidad y sus ojos se suavizan. Está sobre un taburete dándose golpecitos en el muslo. Me acerco y me apoyo en sus piernas mientras busco el brillo de labios en el bolso. Hunde el rostro en mi pelo para inhalarlo y me pasa el brazo por la cintura para acercarme más a él.

—¿Y qué más puedes decirme? —Habla con poca cortesía.

Me vuelvo y lo miro con curiosidad de nuevo mientras me aplico el _gloss_. Él hace caso omiso de mi mirada y me besa suavemente en la mejilla.

—Qué puta casualidad que la otra cámara estuviera rota —dice secamente—. ¿Has comprobado las grabaciones del exterior del bar?

«Oh, oh...»

Entonces respira hondo. Le aprieto el muslo y él me mira y me besa en la frente.

—Vale, ya me dirás algo. —Tira el teléfono sobre la encimera y éste se desliza unos cuantos centímetros—. No me lo puedo creer —masculla.

—Crees que es Viktor el de la grabación, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

No sé de qué me sorprendo, ya sabía que lo pensaba, pero la confirmación hace que me ponga más nerviosa.

—¿Crees que fue él quien me drogó? —espeto.

—No lo sé, Ginny. —Parece totalmente desmoralizado.

—Sería un poco exagerado, ¿no?

—Me odia, Ginny. Sabe que eres mi talón de Aquiles. Estaba esperando esta oportunidad.

Me aparto y me vuelvo para mirarlo.

—¿Y si vamos a la policía? —pregunto. Su preocupación empieza a agobiarme de verdad a mí también.

—No. —Sacude la cabeza—. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—De acuerdo —digo tranquilamente. No pienso discutir con él por este tema.

Suspira.

—Debería alejarme de ti. Si fuera capaz de soportarlo, lo haría.

—¿Qué? —Me encojo, presa del pánico, por el hecho de que haya llegado a sugerirlo siquiera.

—He hecho daño a mucha gente, Ginny.

—¡Cállate! —Me estoy cabreando—. No digas esas cosas.

—Ginny, la bebida, las mujeres...

—¡Que te calles! —grito—. No hace falta que me recuerdes que ha habido otras mujeres desde que te conocí. —Ahora sí que estoy furiosa.

—Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera cambiarlo todo menos a ti. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, y hasta eso lo estoy haciendo mal. —Agacha la cabeza.

Las lágrimas empiezan a inundar mis ojos. Sé que tiene remordimientos, sé que se arrepiente de cosas. Joder, sé todo esto. Lo agarro de la cintura y acerco su cara a la mía.

—Basta —digo con firmeza.

Él suspira y me mira.

—No sé qué he hecho para merecerte.

—Tú me lo recordaste.

Sonríe suavemente y después me mira con picardía.

—Me gusta tu vestido.

Mete la mano por el interior de mi muslo y la desliza por dentro de mis bragas.

—A mí también me gusta.

Joder, ya estoy jadeando otra vez. Dejo caer el bolso al suelo de la cocina y lo agarro de la solapa de la chaqueta.

Saca el dedo, me lo acerca a la boca y extiende mi humedad por mis labios recién pintados con

brillo.

—Soy un hombre muy afortunado.

Me coloca sobre su regazo y me inclina hacia atrás con los labios pegados a los míos en un largo beso sensual. Cuando ya tiene lo que quiere, se retira y me ofrece esa sonrisa reservada sólo para mí.

Yo se la devuelvo y le paso el pulgar por el labio inferior.

—Ese color no te sienta bien —le digo, y le limpio el _gloss nude_ mezclado con mi propia esencia.

—¿No? —Hace pucheros y yo me río. Me levanta y coge el mando a distancia del equipo de sonido—. Quiero bailar contigo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

Sonrío cuando _Pumped up kicks_ de Foster the People suena muy alto a través de los altavoces. Sin duda quiere bailar. Me aprieta contra su pecho y me sujeta con una mano la zona lumbar y con la otra agarra mi mano.

Apoyo mi otro brazo en su hombro y lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Me haces muy feliz.

Sus ojos resplandecen y sus exquisitos labios empiezan a curvarse hacia arriba.

—Voy a hacerte feliz durante el resto de mi vida, nena. Bailemos.

Sale de la cocina dando pasos hacia atrás y pronto estamos en el inmenso espacio diáfano del ático. Me da una vuelta y me atrae de nuevo hacia sí. Después me guía por toda la habitación. Me río y miro sus brillantes pozos verdes cargados de dicha mientras me lleva entre los muebles, me hace girar y me sonríe. Me guía de un extremo del piso al otro, hasta la terraza. Danzamos por el entarimado y volvemos adentro.

—¿Qué baile es éste? —pregunto cuando pasamos junto al sofá de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Algo a medio camino entre el vals y el baile ligero, creo. —Me sonríe y yo dejo que me siga guiando. Sus ojos parecen a punto de estallar de felicidad—. Creo que bailar contigo me gusta tanto como estar dentro de ti.

—¿En serio? —pregunto totalmente estupefacta.

—No. —Frunce el ceño—. Me parece que es lo más absurdo que he dicho en mi vida.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y él se inclina y me besa la garganta mientras me dirige de nuevo hacia la cocina. Me levanta. Yo me agarro con las piernas a sus firmes caderas y hundo las manos en su cabello. Nos quedamos mirándonos y él detiene sus movimientos, observándome detenidamente antes de colocarme suavemente sobre la encimera.

Me coge de las mejillas y me mira directamente a los ojos. No hace falta que diga nada, pero sé que va a hacerlo. Es como si quisiera demostrar lo bien que se le da su talento recién descubierto.

Ahora habla conmigo.

Me acaricia con los pulgares.

—¿Quién está al mando, Ginny?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Ah, sí? —digo, sorprendida. Él está al mando. Lo ha dejado bastante claro.

—Tú lo estás. —Sonríe y yo frunzo el ceño—. Tú eres quien está al mando, nena.

—Pero siempre insistes en que eres tú quien está al mando.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Me gusta que alimentes mi ego.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Estás de coña?

—No.

Dejo de reírme al ver que él no lo hace, aunque esto es bastante gracioso. No hay duda de que manda él. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Me atraviesa los ojos con su magnífica mirada.

—Yo tengo el mando de tu cuerpo, Ginny. Cuando esos preciosos ojos están cargados de lujuria por mí, ahí es cuando tengo el poder. —Me suelta las mejillas y desliza las palmas de las manos por el interior de mis muslos.

Me pongo tensa, separo los labios y lo agarro de la chaqueta con los puños. Harry sonríe, se inclina y me besa suavemente.

—¿Lo ves? —susurra, y aparta las manos de mis muslos y me quita las manos de su pecho—. Y ahora el mando vuelve a ser tuyo.

Lo observo con una media sonrisa y entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir.

—Por eso me follas hasta perder la razón, me haces la cuenta atrás y me obligas a besarte cuando estoy furiosa.

Sonríe.

—Esa boca.

—¡Ahora que me has revelado tu secreto jamás dejaré que vuelvas a tocarme!

Se echa a reír con ganas. Su pecho se hincha y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Creo que eso ya lo sabía. Por eso comienzo a correr conforme empieza la cuenta atrás. Sé de lo que es capaz en cuanto me pone las manos encima. Baja la cabeza de nuevo y observa mi rostro.

—Bueno, señor Potter. Después de todo el sexo que hemos practicado, yo diría que usted posee la mayoría de las acciones de mando de esta relación.

Sonrío cuando rompe a reír de nuevo. Da gusto verlo. Unas pequeñas arrugas se forman alrededor de sus ojos verdes y hacen que brillen más aún.

—Nena, nunca nos cansaremos de practicar sexo.

—Y eso te convierte en un hombre muy poderoso.

—Joder, Ginny. —Me aparta el pelo de la cara y me agarra de las mejillas de nuevo—. Te quiero tanto, tanto. Bésame.

—¿Te sientes débil?

Se inclina.

—Sí. —Sus labios rozan los míos suavemente y yo le cedo el control que necesita y dejo que su lengua sature mis sentidos mientras ronronea en mi boca y absorbe todo mi poder.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunto pegada a sus labios.

—Mucho mejor. Venga, señorita, tenemos un compromiso. —Me baja de la encimera, apaga la música y recoge mi bolso del suelo—. ¿Lista?

—Ah, espera que te enseñe el mensaje. —Cojo el bolso y saco el móvil. Casi lo había olvidado.

—¿Qué mensaje? —dice con el ceño fruncido. Es evidente que él también.

—El que recibí desde el teléfono de John. —Busco en mi teléfono y mi corazón empieza a latir de manera agitada. Eso es. Ahora es el momento de sacarme esto de dentro. No da pie a confusión, así que no puede negármelo. John jamás haría algo así—. Mira. —Le muestro el teléfono y él lo coge.

Mientras lee el mensaje, su arruga de siempre se va formando y una expresión pensativa invade su rostro. Me mira un momento y vuelve a centrarse en la pantalla. Está cavilando al respecto.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, yo expectante y él mirando la pantalla, por fin empieza a asentir ligeramente.

—Me encargaré de esto. —Tira mi teléfono sobre la encimera. Parece muy cabreado.

Me relajo, un poco aliviada. Creo que esperaba que defendiera a Romilda o que dijera que debía de haber sido otra persona, pero ¿quién iba a hacer algo así? No necesito decir nada más. Por fin lo sabe, y siento un alivio inmenso.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar en ese momento, lo recojo de la encimera y veo que el nombre de Ruth Quinn parpadea en la pantalla. Exhalo un suspiro de agobio y rechazo la llamada. Pronto telefoneará a la oficina y le dirán que hoy no trabajo.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta.

—Una nueva clienta. Una nueva clienta muy pesada.

Me quita el teléfono de las manos y vuelve a dejarlo sobre la encimera. Después me estrecha contra su pecho.

—Hoy nada de trabajo. ¿Estás lista para nuestra cita?

Asiento contra su torso.

—Sí.

Me besa la cabeza, me libera y me ofrece el brazo como un perfecto caballero. Sonrío, y entrelazo mi brazo con el suyo. Me guiña un ojo y me guía afuera del ático en dirección al ascensor.

Nos reflejamos en todos los espejos que nos rodean. Allá adonde miro, lo veo en todo su esplendor. Me abrazo a él y le paso la mano por debajo de la chaqueta. No quiero soltarlo jamás.

Entonces me observa con el rabillo del ojo.

—Debería obligarte a echarme un polvo de disculpa aquí y ahora —dice en voz baja.

—¿Te debo una disculpa?

—Sí. —Vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia adelante y yo lo miro a los ojos en el reflejo de las puertas.

—¿Por qué? —Repaso en mi mente a qué puede estar refiriéndose, y encuentro demasiadas cosas que, en la cabeza de Harry, pueden tomarse como ofensas. Pero esta mañana me he comportado de un modo bastante dócil, y él ha sido bastante razonable.

—Me debes una disculpa por haberme hecho esperar demasiado tiempo a que aparecieras en mi vida —dice, muy serio.

Sonrío y me pego a su lado. La verdad es que yo no he tenido que esperar mucho a que él apareciera, dejando a un lado mis dos relaciones de mierda anteriores. Mientras que él se enfrentaba a demasiados demonios, yo estaba tan tranquila, llevando la vida de cualquier joven normal. Es curioso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y me rodea los hombros con el brazo mientras atravesamos el vestíbulo del Lusso.

—Clive. —Harry saluda al conserje, que asiente bruscamente en respuesta y continúa centrado en sus asuntos. Ni siquiera me ha mirado ni me ha preguntado cómo estoy. Anoche oí su voz de preocupación cuando Harry me llevaba en brazos. ¿He vuelto a molestarlo?

Salimos al exterior y Harry pulsa el botón del mando para abrir la puerta del DBS.

—Ah, ha llamado Luna. Deberías devolverle la llamada —dice.

—¿Has vuelto a coger mi teléfono? —pregunto, pero él se encoge de hombros ante mi acusación.

Suspiro y abro el bolso para sacar el móvil pero, después de rebuscar un poco, me doy cuenta de que no está.

—Harry, me he dejado el teléfono arriba.

Deja escapar un suspiro largo y exagerado para demostrarme las molestias que le estoy causando.

—Toma. —Me da las llaves—. Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a cenar. —Vale. —Vuelvo a atravesar el vestíbulo del Lusso a la carrera, miro mal a Clive, que sigue ignorándome, y pulso el código del ascensor. ¿Cómo es que no continúa en la planta baja? Espero con impaciencia a que baje de nuevo y entro corriendo cuando lo hace.

Salgo antes de que las puertas se hayan abierto del todo, meto la llave en la cerradura y la dejo ahí mientras corro a la cocina. Me detengo súbitamente y dejo escapar un grito ahogado al ver a dos personas sentadas en los taburetes, ambas con un aspecto bastante amenazador.


	34. CAPITULO 34

**Hola a todos y todas.**

 **Les quiero decir que me da mucho gusto que la historia hay sido aceptada, sobre todo muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla y comentar.**

 **Les informo que este es el ultimo capitulo de la segunda parte. Pero no se alarmen el dia miércoles publicare el primer capitulo de la tercera parte.**

 **Espero que la sigan. Sin mas les dejo el capitulo para que lo disfruten.**

CAPITULO 34

-What...? ¿Cómo ...? ¿Cuándo ...? -tartamudeo. ¿De dónde han salido?

-Hola -saluda mi madre con tono cortante. Mi padre está ahí sentado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No tengo claro si está enfadada o no. Quiero acercarme a ambos y darles un abrazo enorme, pero hace semanas que no los veo y, ahora que tengo aquí, no sé que es tu estado de ánimo.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado? -Por fin consigo formular una frase entera.

-Uy, ¿no lo sabías? Tu padre es un ladrón retirado. -Mi madre me mira con su ceja perfecta enarcada, y mi padre continúa allí sentado con cara de desaprobación y de mal humor.

-¡Mamá! -Frunzo el ceño.

Por fin suspira y se levanta

-Ginny Weasley, mueve el trasero hasta aquí y dale un abrazo a tu madre -dice estirando los brazos en mi dirección.

Me echo un llorar.

-¡Sabía que haría eso! -gruñe mi padre-. ¡Malditas mujeres!

-Cállate, Arthur. -Vuelve a la agitar los brazos y yo voy directo hacia ellos, llorando como una niña y encogiéndome un poco de dolor cuando me frota la espalda con cariño-. ¡Ginny! ¿Por qué lloras? Para, vas a hacerme llorar a mí también.

-Me alegro tanto de veros ... -sollozo contra el blazer gris de mi madre mientras mi padre resopla con disgusto al ver las mujeres de su vida llorando como magdalenas. No hay nada que mostrar sus emociones, cualquier clase de afecto le incomoda tremendamente.

-Ginny, no podías seguir evitándonos toda la vida, aunque estemos a kilómetros de distancia. Deja que te vea -Me aparta un poco y me seca las lágrimas.

No se puede negar que soy hija de mi madre. Tenemos los ojos iguales, grandes y castaños, y el pelo del mismo color, que ella lo lleva corto. Tiene buen aspecto para tener cuarenta y siete años, muy bueno.

-Tu padre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti estas últimas semanas.

-Lo siento. Han sido unas semanas de locura -digo intentando excusarme y recobrar la compostura. Probablemente tengo el rímel todo corrido, y necesito sonarme la nariz-. Un momento.

-Miro a mi madre y luego a mi padre, que encoge sus hombros con un gruñido. De verdad, ¿cómo habéis entrado? -Estoy tan sorprendida y emocionada que me había olvidado que estaba en el ático de diez millones de libras de Harry.

-Los he invitado yo.

Me vuelvo y veo un Harry de pie en la entrada de la cocina, con las manos metidas tranquilamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No, yo no he dicho nada -farfullo. Estoy confundida

-No quería que discutiéramos al respecto -dice encogiéndose de hombros-. Y ahora ya estás aquí.

Miro a mi madre, que sonríe alegremente a mi hombre imposible, y después a mi padre, que pone su típica cara de «Yo solo hago lo que yo mandan». Miro de nuevo a mi madre confundida. Sigue con una amplia sonrisa, y me muero de vergüenza al ver que Harry la pone cachonda. Aunque no sé por qué me sorprende, despierta la misma reacción en todas las mujeres, y él recuerda que Harry es más de la edad de mi madre que de la mía.

«¡Jodeeeer!»

-Eh ..., mamá, papá. Éste es Harry. Harry, estos son mis padres, Molly y Arthur. -No lo había planeado así. De hecho, no lo había planeado de ninguna manera.

-Ya nos conocemos -dice Harry.

Lo miro al instante.

-¿What?

-Que ya nos conocemos -repite, aunque no era necesario porque lo sabían perfectamente a la primera.

Veo cómo intenta reprimir una sonrisa Vale, estoy totalmente confundida. Harry suspira y se acerca a nosotros hasta que estoy delante de mí, demasiado cerca teniendo en cuenta que mis padres se encuentran ahí delante y que esto los ha pillado por sorpresa, igual que a mí.

-No he ido a correr esta mañana -confiesa.

-¿No? -Frunzo el ceño-. Pero si ibas en chándal.

Se echa a reír.

-Lo sé. No es el mejor momento para ir a conocer a tus padres, pero las situaciones desesperadas ... -Se encoge de hombros.

-Ahora lo estás compensando con ese traje, Harry -dice mi madre dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo. Me quedo boquiabierta.

¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? Quiero empezar a maldecir, pero mi madre detesta los tacos tanto como Harry. Bueno, mi madre detesta los tacos. Punto. Harry detesta que los diga yo, pero las son totalmente aceptables si es él quien los dice.

-Perdonad. -Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y empiezo a frotarme las sientes-. I don't understand Anything.

-Siéntate. -Harry me coge de la rama, me guía hasta un taburete y se sienta a mi lado. Mi madre vuelve junto a mi padre-. Hablé anoche con tu madre. Como es lógico, estaba muy preocupada por ti y me hizo muchas preguntas. -Enarca una ceja mirando a mi madre y ella se echa a reír.

-Es una cotilla, ¿verdad? -interviene mi padre, y ella le da una palmada en el hombro.

-Es mi pequeña, Arthur.

-En fin -continúa Harry-. Pensar que lo mejor que puede venir con los ojos que no tiene ningún chalado que te tenga cautivo en nuestra torre. Así que aquí están.

-Aquí estamos -canturrea mi madre. Está claro que no tiene ningún problema con el hombre impresionante y maduro que me acaricia la mano suavemente.

Intento recuperarme de la impresión.

-¿Y los has visto esta mañana? ¿Por qué? -pregunto.

-Sentí que necesita explicame -responde Harry. Lo miro y me entran ganas de echarme a llorar. No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así. Ginny, ninguno de nosotros esperaba que sucediera esto, por motivos muy distintos. Sé que la opinión de tus padres significa mucho para ti y también es importante para ti, también lo es para mí. Tú eres mi prioridad. Tú eres lo único que me importa Te quiero.

Oigo como mi madre cae al suelo con su vahído mental, y mi padre, aunque sigue sin mostrarse emocional, asiente con aprobación.

-Un padre lo único que quiere saber que su hija está bien cuidada. -Alarga el brazo y le tiende la mano a Harry-. Y creo que lo está en tus manos.

El acepta la mano de mi padre.

-Es mi razón de ser. -Harry sonríe, mi madre se derrotó y tú me echo a reír.

«¡Qué fuerte!»

Harry me mira con sarcasmo y una ceja enarcada. Sabe lo que estoy pensando. ¿Serán mis padres conscientes de lo serio que habla cuando dice eso? Aunque he de felicitar a Harry por su discurso.

Se ha ganado de una manera justa y honesta, y ahora siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso pesado de encima, aunque soy consciente de que no saben cuál es la auténtica naturaleza del negocio de Harry ni lo que hacía cuando bebía. Ni tampoco saben nada del castigo al que se auto alguna vez al creer que me había fallado porque pensaba que lo merecía. Ni que puede que esté embarazada. La lista es muy larga. Ése es otro peso con el que cargo. ¿Les ha contado lo de la bebida?

Después de que Dean los llamara, deben de estar haciéndose preguntas al respecto. Mi madre se levanta del taburete y rodea la isla para acercarse con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Ven aquí, tonta! -Me obliga a levantarme y me envuelve con sus brazos. Silbo unas cuantas veces y aprieto los ojos con fuerza-. Te has complicado la vida sin motivo. Te tiene enamorado, Ginny.

Deberías habérmelo contado. Sí, yo el complicado la vida, pero por muchas más razones de las que ella cree.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a comer o qué? Necesito una pintada -dice mi padre devolviéndome a la realidad.

Mi madre me suelta y se pone derecha.

-¿Puedo usar el cuarto de baño, Harry? -pregunta.

-Claro. A la derecha y luego otra vez a la derecha. Todo suyo.

-¿Perdón? -espeta mi madre.

Me echo un reír.

-Disculpe. -Harry sonríe, me mira y luego mira a mi madre-. Adelante. Como él dijo, a la derecha y luego de nuevo a la derecha. Al lado del gimnasio.

-Bien, gracias.

Mi madre me mira como diciendo «Vaya, ¿" el gimnasio "?», Coge su monedero de la encimera y nos deja a mi padre, un Harry y yo charlando de cosas banales.

-¿Qué coche tienes? -empieza mi padre, y yo me lamento. Mi padre es un apasionado de los coches grandes y caros.

Harry tira de mí para que vuelva a serntar en la silla.

\- En DBS.

-¿Un Aston Martin? -pregunta mi progenitor.

-Si.

-Vaya. -Asiente y finge desinterés, aunque no lo consigue-. ¿Y tiene dicho que el hotel está en Grimmauld Place?

Harry nota que me pongo rígida y me abraza ligeramente.

-Así es. Los llevaré un día, tal vez en su próxima visita.

«¡Por favor, que nunca jamás vuelvan a Londres!»

-Claro, un Molly le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el lujo. -Pone los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que mi madre le sale muy cara- Tienes un piso muy bonito -dice mi padre admirando la cocina.

-Gracias, pero su hija es la responsable de eso -responde, y empieza a enroscar mi pelo en el dedo-. Acabo de comprarlo.

-Entonces ¿este es el gran proyecto que ocupaba todo tu tiempo? -dice mi padre-. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

-Gracias, papá.

Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando oigo el timbre de la puerta. Mi padre y las conversaciones triviales no casan demasiado bien.

-¿Abres tú? -Harry me da una palmadita en el trasero y me levanto.

-¿Quién es?

-I don't know. Ve a ver.

Me empuja. Salgo de la cocina dejando un padre charlando con él y yo dirijo a la puerta de entrada. Nadie puede subir si no sabe el código, así que debe de ser Clive.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Percy, un Luna ya Sam, todos juntos en el vestíbulo del ático. Lo que no se puede perder es Percy y Luna al menos de un kilómetro de distancia son sinónimo de mal rollo. Pero mi hermano se acerca con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y tú me lanzo contra él olvidando los dolores de mi espalda y la incómoda tensión que hay entre mi mejor amiga y él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Lo abrazo con fuerza y él se echa a reír.

-Yo solo hago lo que yo mandan. -Me aparta para verme y luego vuelve a abrazarme-. Tienes buen aspecto -dice con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Dónde está ese novio nuevo tuyo para que te advierta que lo matare como le haga daño a mi hermana?

Me entra el pánico al imaginarme en Harry aguantando esas amenazas.

-En la cocina, pero no es necesario que hagas eso.

«¡Por favor, que no lo haga!»

Me mira con recelo.

-Es mi obligación -dice con rotundidad, y echa una mirada al ático-. ¡Joder! -susurra mientras asimila lo que ve. Me suelta y empieza a pasearse por el piso.

Luna se acerca a mí con una expresión clara de inquietud dibujada en su rostro y me rodea con los brazos.

-Creo que es la situación más incómoda en la que me vio en mi vida -me susurra al oído-. Es horrible.

Me echo un reír.

-No me aprietes tanto -digo apartándola ligeramente-. ¿Sam lo sabe? -susurro.

-Perdona, y no. Pensé que igual que yo había imaginado cuando aquel día me comió la mente, pero no tiene ni idea.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? -Sam aparta a Luna y yo abraza suavemente-. Estás loca -dice en voz baja.

-Lo sé -coincido. Loca de atar.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -me reprende-. ¿Y mi colega?

-En la cocina.

Me suelta y entra en el ático. Miró a Luna y ella sacó la cabeza.

-Si habia podido elegir, no hay ningún venir -me dice, agobiada-. Vamos. -Me coge de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Harry está haciendo las presentaciones oportunas. La mirada cautelosa de Dan oscila entre Harry y

Sam por varias razones.

Cathy aparece entonces de ninguna parte con Luigi y tres camareros, y Harry abandona la conversación que tiene lugar en la isla de la cocina para comentar unas cosas con ellos. Deja que Cathy lo bese en la mejilla, le estrecha la mano a Luigi y después señala a los presentes en general y en dirección a la terraza. Cathy lo manda callar y me saluda alegremente con la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto cuando vuelve a mi lado junto a la isla.

—Vamos a cenar.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí. Le pedí a Luigi que viniera y que hiciera los honores. Comeremos en la terraza. Hace buena noche. Me coloca delante de él y me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto.

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, ya lo sabes.

Deslizo las manos por las mangas de su chaqueta hasta llegar a sus bíceps.

—Puede que mi hermano te amenace de muerte —digo sonriendo a modo de disculpa—. ¿Te importaría darle el gusto?

Sus labios forman una línea recta.

—¿Te refieres a dejar que otro hombre me diga cómo tengo que cuidar de ti? De eso, nada.

Dejo caer los hombros, ligeramente abatida.

—¿No has dicho que harías cualquier cosa por mí? —lo increpo repitiendo sus propias palabras.

No quiero ni imaginarme lo que debió de costarle hablar con mis padres. Va en contra de todos sus instintos naturales.

Me apoya el dedo debajo de la barbilla y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca.

—Cualquier cosa —confirma—. Vamos.

Luego invita a todo el mundo a abandonar la cocina y a dirigirse a la terraza, donde me encuentro que todo está preparado para un banquete. La mesa exterior está perfectamente dispuesta, los calentadores están encendidos para paliar el fresco de la noche, y las botellas de vino y de cerveza se están enfriando en la nevera de bebidas que hay junto a la enorme barbacoa de obra. Miro a Harry con incredulidad. ¿Cómo ha conseguido preparar todo esto sin que yo me diera cuenta? Me sonríe y me hace un gesto de dormir. ¿Mientras yo me he pasado casi todo el día durmiendo, él ha estado ocupado conociendo a mis padres y organizando todo esto? Estoy anonadada.

Me encuentro en una especie de trance mientras la gente que más quiero en el mundo charla, conversa, ríe y bebe a la mesa. Luigi y su equipo preparan y sirven un exquisito festín italiano. Harry deja todo el tiempo una de las manos apoyada firmemente sobre mi rodilla y come sólo con la otra.

Me aprieta de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando Dan empieza con sus amenazas de hermano mayor. Veo cómo Harry se esfuerza por parecer amable y simpático mientras charlan. Mi madre detecta el hilo de nuestra conversación e interviene. Yo me siento tremendamente agradecida.

Reprende a Percy y le sonríe dulcemente a Harry. Después continúa hablando con Luna, quien, tras unas cuantas copas de vino, se ha relajado un poco, aunque la tensión entre ella y Percy es palpable. Sam, sin embargo, parece no enterarse de nada, y se dedica a hacer reír a mi padre con vete a saber qué historias.

—Luna está rara —observa Harry en voz baja mientras me llena el vaso de agua—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Ella y Percy tienen un pasado en común —respondo también en voz baja para que Percy no nos oiga—. Es complicado.

Harry enarca las cejas, sorprendido.

—Entiendo. ¿Te ha gustado la pasta?

—Estaba exquisita. —Apoyo la mano sobre la suya encima de mi rodilla—. Gracias.

—De nada, cariño. —Me guiña el ojo—. Ahora ya nada se interpone entre nosotros, ¿verdad? — dice, y me mira ansioso.

—No, tenemos vía libre. —Sonrío y me derrito cuando me regala de nuevo esa sonrisa reservada exclusivamente para mí con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

—Me alegro de que digas eso. —Se pone de pie, acallando todas las conversaciones de la mesa, y todas las miradas se vuelven hacia él. Después aparta mi silla—. Ponte de pie —me ordena, y yo me levanto con el ceño fruncido—. Disculpadnos unos minutos —dice a nuestros mudos invitados antes de retirarse conmigo de la mano.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto tras él.

Entonces se detiene, se da la vuelta y se postra sobre una rodilla delante de mí, a tan sólo unos metros de la mesa. Oigo cómo mi madre inhala súbitamente, y yo hago lo propio al instante. Bajo la vista y observo boquiabierta cómo me coge la mano y me mira con sus ojos verdes y cristalinos.

—¿Lo hacemos a la manera tradicional? —me pregunta en voz baja.

Me echo a temblar.

—Ay, Dios mío —exclamo a través del nudo del tamaño de un melón que se me ha formado en la garganta.

Me vuelvo lentamente en dirección a la mesa y veo que todos nuestros invitados observan atentamente. Mi madre se ha llevado la mano a la boca, y mi padre tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Percy permanece inexpresivo, y Luna y Sam están relajados en sus sillas, ambos sonriendo.

Mi corazón empieza a latir a gran velocidad y me vuelvo otra vez hacia Harry, con los ojos vidriosos. Acaba de conocer a mis padres. No puede estar haciéndome esto, no delante de ellos.

—Los he importunado a todos —dice con ojos brillantes—, con delicadeza —añade—. Incluso le he pedido tu mano a tu padre. —En su boca empieza a formarse una media sonrisa, y un sollozo escapa de mis labios—. Supongo que sabrás lo mucho que me costó hacerlo. —Me suelta la mano y me coge por detrás de las piernas para acercarme a él. Yo apoyo las manos en sus hombros—. Cualquier cosa, Ginny —susurra.

Levanto las manos hasta su nuca y hundo los dedos en su oscura mata de pelo rubio mientras me mira.

—Cásate conmigo, nena.

—Estás loco. —Sollozo, y me inclino para besarlo. Mis manos descienden para cogerle la cara—. Estás completamente loco.

—Pero ¿seré un loco casado? —pregunta pegado a mi boca—. Por favor, dime que este loco se casará contigo. —Tira de mis manos hasta que yo estoy también de rodillas y me sostiene de los hombros con firmeza mientras estudia mi rostro—. Tú eres lo único que me importa, y siempre será así. Durante el resto de mi vida sólo estarás tú. Te quiero con locura. Cásate conmigo, Ginny.

Me dejo caer contra su pecho llorando sin parar y oigo cómo mi madre empieza a gimotear.

—¿Eso es un «sí»? —pregunta, pegado a mi cuello.

—Sí.

—No puedo respirar —murmura, y se deja caer arrastrándome consigo hasta que acabamos tirados en el suelo de la terraza. Toma mi boca y me besa con adoración. Una vez más, mi ex mujeriego neurótico e imposible me toma donde y como quiere, sin el menor pudor—. Te quiero tanto. —Me coge la mano y vuelve a colocarme el anillo en el dedo. Después me la besa y me envuelve de nuevo con su cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurro al oído.

—Estoy tan contento. Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás he tenido.

«¿Qué?»

Levanto la vista y lo miro con ojos vidriosos. Él me sonríe, casi avergonzado.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?

—Sí. —Empieza a morderse el labio. Está preocupado.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí —asiente.

Lo miro con recelo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta y ocho —responde sin vacilar.

Estallo de alegría.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Él me bendice con esa sonrisa reservada para mí y vuelve a estrecharme contra su pecho y hundir la nariz en mi cuello.

Me derrito junto a él.

Amo a este hombre, en toda su perfección ya pesar de su manera de ser irracional e imposible. Me atrapó en seguida. Hizo que me enamorara de él. Hizo que lo necesitara.

Apareció sin que lo esperara, y fue tan apasionado y tan irresistible ... Y ahora es todo mío, y yo soy indiscutiblemente suya.

Por fin lo entiendo.

Por fin llegó al interior de mi hombre.


End file.
